Llamas temporada 1: Conoceme
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Los Guardianes de la Decima Generacion creían que conocían a su tierno y adorable jefe pero realmente lo hacían?¿quienes son las personas que están con su jefen?¿quienes son esta famiglia de la que nunca habían escuchado?¿porque Tsuna actua diferente?¿porque Reborn no dice nada?/ AU
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

-Es yaoi(chicoxchico) así que si no te gusta el genero no leas.

-Agregare algunos personajes y cambiare hechos y tiempos que se irán explicando atreves del avance de los capítulos

-Lambo e I-pin serán un año menores que Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto; Futa seguira siendo un niño.

-La historia es después de que se le retira la maldición a los Arcobalenos

-Reborn adulto

-OoC

 _-Pensamientos._

 _-mensajes escritos_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 :Culpa**

-Y bien, escorias, que paso con Yoshi?

Silencio.

Dos minutos de puto silencio, Xanxus había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol, que no era mucho, para no dispararles en la nuca a cada escoria inútil que su jefe tenia por guardianes, saco sus pistolas y disparo rosándole la mejilla a la escoria faldera de Yoshi.

Todos los varia se encontraban a unos sabios pasos detrás de su jefe, no querían provocarle mas de lo que ya estaba, sus cicatrices se mostraron desde que salieron de la mansión y sabían que el asunto era muy grave ya que como nunca antes su jefe se estaba controlando. ÉL. XANXUS DI VONGOLA. El mayor psicópata con problemas de la ira que cuando su bistec no esta lo suficientemente cocido mataba al chef.

-Donde esta, escoria faldera?-

Nadie decía nada, Lambo volteo la mirada luciendo miserable, Yamamoto y Ryohei ocultaron su mirada al igual que Mukuro y Hibari, era sorprendente que no estuviesen teniendo su pelea usual por respirar el mismo aire; solo Chrome estaba al punto del llanto ,y Gokudera era el que peor se veía, blanco como un papel y con ojeras pronunciadas, parecía no haber comido nada en días ,la verdad sea dicha ninguno de los guardianes se veía mucho mejor; adelantando los escasos tres pasos que separaban a los Varia de los guardianes de la decima generación, Xanxus apunto en la frente a Gokudera, estaba por jalar el gatillo, cuando una voz barítona y profunda lo interrumpió.

-Chaos, Xanxus, no es necesario que lo hagas

-Arcobaleno

-Sígueme

En sus vidas vieron tan mal al ex arcobaleno, su ropa estaba desarreglada, no traía el saco ni la corbata, la camisa la llevaba arremangada hasta los codos si bien conservaba la fedorra su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si a la mínima provocación fuese a disparar a quema ropa o saltarles a la yugular. lo cual no se alejaria mucho de lo que podria realmente hacer.

Dando media vuelta el hombre de fedorra salio de la sala seguido por Xanxus que guardo sus pistolas dándole una mirada a su segundo con un mensaje mudo que al parecer este entendió.

Apenas los pasos se dejaron de escuchar Chrome colapso en el suelto llorando.

-Nagi, sube a tu habitación

Mukuro sin su usual risa estabilizo a Chrome la cual asintiendo se alejo lo mas rápido posible que la fuerza de sus piernas se lo permitió, el ilusionista en ningún momento le dio una segunda mirada ni saco su tridente o hizo su arrogante debate verbal con ninguno de los Varia.

Nadie se movía o decía nada, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que dificultaba la respiración.

-Quien los llamo?

Rompiendo el silencio Gokudera se sentó en el sofá de dos seguido por Yamamoto, ambos con el semblante serio pero aun tenso; Hibari se apoyo en la esquina mas alejada sin soltar ninguno de sus tipicos ¨te morderé hasta la muerte¨ , Mukuro se apoyo en el sofá de uno que solía utilizar Tsunayoshi haciendo una mueca sustituida rápidamente por el rostro serio de antes, tanto Ryohei como Lambo se sentaron en el sofá de tres con aspecto decaído sin su usual energía; Los Varia no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando pero para tener así a los guardianes de la decima generación solo podía ser algo o mejor dicho alguien, Tsunayoshi Sawada el Neo Primo Vongola, los habían visto hace solo dos meses para entregar sus informes, no sabían que había acontecido para tal cambio.

Squalo adelanto un paso y aclarándose la garganta sin soltar maldiciones ni sus típicos vroi´s hablo.

-El jefe bastardo recibió hace ayer en la madrugada un correo de Tsunayoshi- en el momento todos levantaron la mirada, estupefactos miraron al capitán estratega- y luego mando a llamar a todos interrumpiendo nuestras misiones, sin mediar palabra nos trajo hasta aquí, es lo único que se así que hablen ahora mocosos.

Gokudera parecía apunto de colapsar ahí mismo aunque contra todo pronostico paso una mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa, hablo sin levantar la mirada.

-Paso hace seis días

Esperaron a que continuara, era bien sabido que la decima generación al igual que los varia no podían estar en una misma habitación sin que causaran un destrozo en la misma y docenas de pilas de papeleo para el joven capo, pero en esta ocasión estaban en una tregua no hablada.

-…como es bien sabido solo nos quedan cuatro meses de clase, el lunes nadie pudo estar con el Decimo- trago grueso pasando su mano nuevamente por el cabello- Reborn-san se quedo en la base a supervisar la estabilización de la gola mosca, Lambo llevar la bazuca de los 10 años a Gianini y pasar por el puerto a recoger un cargamento que envió la armería de Vongola, Ryohei tuvo un torneo en el otro distrito al igual que Yamamoto, Hibari tenia una reunión con los profesores y el director por la mudanza a Italia, Mukuro y Chrome estaban con Verde-san y yo…ahh- suspiro con exasperación y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos- yo no pude estar con el Decimo por que me fui con Aneki a una inspección medica.

-Vroiiii- saco su espada y la agito en dirección a la auto proclamada mano derecha- estúpido mocoso no te estoy preguntando que mierda era lo que hacían sino que paso con Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Ya no podía, su paciencia estaba al limite, las horas de vuelo y el no dormir le estaban pasando factura no solo a él sino al resto de Varia por lo que habían tenido una misión antes de llegar a la base de Vongola en Japón

-Shishishi al parecer el príncipe los tendrá que hacer hablar a la fuerza

Belphegor saco algunos de sus cuchillos pero antes de lanzarlos fue interrumpido por una voz molesta

-Nee… Bel-sempai yo que usted no haría eso

Bel miro interrogante a la rana plebeya que antes de que pudiera insultarla esta siguió hablando

-El jefe no esta de humor para no disparar y fallar apropósito, esta bien cabreado y si algo fastidia a Tsuna-nii no le importara deshacerse de falsos príncipes

los varias sintieron un escalofrió pasarles por la columna de solo pensarlo.

-Nee nee~ calmemos los ánimos, haber que paso con el pequeño y adorable Vongola~

-No lo sabemos, ave-kun-el mencionado ni gruño ante la referencia- fue el primero en recibir el mensaje y eso fue lo que nos alerto a todos.

Mukuro no era de las personas mas serias que uno conociera pero ahora no había ni una pisca de sarcasmo o humor en sus palabras.

-Explícate ilusionista.

-Shishõ?

-Tsunayoshi se quedo en la escuela por que le tocaba hacer la limpieza junto con dos de sus compañeros y luego de eso se suponía que estaría en la mansión a las siete para discutir sobre –dio una mirada alrededor para fijarse en el resto de los guardianes que estaban tensos- ciertos asuntos, pero no llego a la hora, usualmente si se desvía llama o manda primero un mensaje, el primero siempre al ex-arcobaleno y luego un mensaje grupal para nosotros, pero en esa ocasión solo se lo mando a ave-kun, salimos a buscarlo…

Para ese momento la mirada de Mukuro se oscureció tanto que sus ojos parecían dos posos de brea.

-…Tsunayoshi-kun llego bañado en sangre.

Squalo estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera que faltaba mas información de la cual estaba diciendo el ilusionista y la segunda es que como Tsunayoshi tuviera siquiera una herida ardería Troya pero a balazos.

-El mocoso se desvió gran cosa, seguro se fue al árcade o a comer con alg…

-Cállate Levi A Than- siseo Squalo sin voltearse, dirigiéndose nuevamente a los guardianes de la decima generación señalándolos con su espada- mocosos eso no fue por lo que estamos aquí, donde esta Tsunayoshi?.

Silencio .

Nadie pareciera que iba a hablar hasta que reapareció el ex-arcobaleno del sol.

-Ni lo intentes, no sacaras mas de lo que ya tienes, la culpa es la peor compañera.

Todos los guardianes presente se tensaron mas, si es que era posible, al oírlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: holuuuu! queria agradecer a los que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas(Shiro97, moamoa2 y Yamii) awwww chicos gracias! estoy muy emocionada x k es la primera vez que escribo un fic :3 y a la que me agrego a sus autores favoritos,Naradoremishine itsuko, tia te has convertido en mi persona favorita virtual lol... buen en el cap anterior no aparecieron algunas notas que edite pero ahora les digo, posiblemente haga tres temporadas o lo que den mis dedos, talvez solo dos pero de esta temporada ya tengo unos quince capitulos pero me falta editarlos, estare subiendo uno cada semana o si es que se puede antes, recuenden un Review no mata a nadie!** **, esto no es una copia ni nada todo salio de mi cabecita que en n¡momentos no tiene nada mejor que hacer pufff, si ven algun horror ortografia sorryyy. bueno disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Cap2 A una semana antes de la tragedia…**

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que se retiro la maldición de los arcobalenos, en ese tiempo fueron creciendo rápidamente y en menos de 1 año ya estaban en su forma adulta, Reborn siguió entrenando a Tsuna, el cual ya no era tan ¨dame¨, podía controlar sus llamas a voluntad, tener el aspecto prolijo de un gran jefe, ser sarcástico y sádico-algo se le tenia que pegar de Reborn- pero solo en presencia de famiglias mafiosas y su espartano tutor, tener la fuerza para derribar a una montaña y caminar con la gracia de un bailarín, pero cuando su familia estaba cerca y no eran momentos cruciales todo se iba al lastre para decepción y diversión de Reborn que convertía a León en pistola y seguía disparándole para quitarle lo patoso.

Si bien Reborn lo entreno desde los 8 años fue evolucionando tan lentamente que nadie se dio cuenta de su cambio.

Tsuna se arrastro de la cama hasta el baño para asearse, se vistió y hecho un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero, ya no era tan pequeño aunque no había pasado a ninguno de sus guardianes, se dejo crecer el cabello(por una apuesta que perdió con Reborn) y contra todo pronostico envés de agarrar musculatura por el entrenamiento del sadic…de su tutor, su cuerpo se afino y sus rasgos no tuvieron mejor suerte, podía ser una maquina patea traseros del mejor calibre pero si le ponían una falda bien pasaba por mujer y sus facciones de niña no ayudan; soltando un suspiro fue a desayunar como cada mañana disfrutando los minutos de paz que aun le quedaban antes de que el espar… de que su apreciado tutor bajara a tomar su expresso, ya no había la necesidad de levantarlo con patadas, golpes, granadas, bombas, … la verdad tenia un trauma con las mañanas y se levantaba a las 5:00 am para poder alistarse sin que lo fastidiaran además le daba tiempo para practicar en secreto algo que descubrió recientemente.

Salio de su habitación sin hacer ningún ruido y tomo su desayuno en paz y tranquilidad, mejor disfrutarla ahora que podía, al terminar subió a su habitación a terminar de alistar sus cosas y espero a la hora indicada para salir al instituto, bajando las escaleras escucho el ruido proveniente de la batalla campal que era la mesa del comedor, tan típico que ya no le sorprendía. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta solo esperaba que Reborn no…

-Dame-Tsuna

 _Merda._

Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a ver al hombre de fedorra.

-buenos días-forzó una sonrisa creíble, que al parecer funciono- se te ofrece algo Reborn?

-tenemos que hablar- oculto la mitad de su mirada bajo el ala de la fedorra

 _Ugh._

El ruido había parado, Lambo e I-pin se miraron entre si y corearon un buenos días Tsuna-nii, les dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza para luego decirles que se podían ir sin él, se portaban tranquilos y querían que el los viera como adultos, así que cada vez que notaban su presencia se comportaban del mejor modo posible aun cuando el sabia que estando solos destruían media base/mansión, si bien eran solo un año menor que el seguían siendo bastante infantiles y desde que los conocía le decían _Tsuna-nii_ ; El resto de sus guardianes habían salido antes por practicas deportivas u otras actividades.

Se dirigió a su oficina, sabiendo que su tutor lo estaba siguiendo, por la actitud de Reborn el tema era importante como para alguien mas los escuchara.

Entro en su oficina, la cual estaba finamente decorado para mostrar poder, las alfombra persa, los libros de diferentes países en los libreros que adornaban las paredes, la gruesa cortina que cubría el ventanal, el amplio escritorio de caoba con finos acabados a los lados.

 _Oh ese escritorio donde diariamente ve a su enemigo, el que le quita el sueño, lo volverá ciego, le hará amputarse la mano y maldecir a cada ser viviente que le traía mas de su enemigo jurado. Si, el angurriento pápelo. Arg_

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y volteo a mirar a Reborn que cerro la puerta y apoyarse en esta.

-Chaos, que es tan urgente que no puede esperar a que regrese del instituto?

En los últimos años se le había pegado esa muletilla por la cual muchos asesinos y jefes de la mafia temblaban, aunque no la decía de manera seguida no se la podía quitar.

-una famiglia

-aliada o enemiga?

-es la tercera famiglia de la alianza, le sigue a Simmon y Cavallone en confianza y lealtad, Los Morte, todos los que están en la línea sucesoria desde el Primo di Morte manejan los secretos de la llama del sol la cual la tienen como base pero en su mayoría tienen una segunda y en casos especiales una tercera llama, su famiglia solo acepta a personas que tengan la llama del sol, son estrictos en sus reglas y tradiciones; sus actuales jefes son Aldo y Emilio di Morte, mellizos ambos son los onceavos jefes.

-mellizos?

-si, en esta _famiglia_ solo nacen mellizos, comparten el titulo de jefe pero en casos como su primera, cuarta generación y decima generación solo uno de ellos tenia el poder por que el otro se lo cedía, son una generación mas antigua que Vongola pero se aliaron con _Primo_ por sus ideales, aunque dejaron la alianza por los ideales de _Secondo_ hasta el _Cuarto_ que se gano nuevamente su confianza, cada generación después de esa se ha ganado su confianza por una prueba que ellos le hacen al jefe actual, la prueba es secreta, nadie sabe de ella a excepción de los jefes de ambas famiglias, por lo que tengo entendido.

-si han estado con Vongola desde el cuarto por que no he oído hablar de ellos?

-tal parece que tuvieron problemas con su antecesor que tenia un hijo ilegítimo mayor por un año, pero este no tenia un mellizo ni portaba la llama del sol lo que lo hacia ilegible para el puesto.

-por que tienen que ser mellizos, no basta con un jefe, así no habría pelea por el poder ni se irían a tomar bandos en la _famiglia_ y …

-chaos, por eso aun sigues siendo Dame-Tsuna

Suspirando saco un sobre de su saco y se lo lanzo al decimo capo, como si fuera una daga, el cual lo atrapo con facilidad, reviso el sobre aun sin abrirlo.

-llego hoy; solo se permite que el puesto de jefe sea ocupado por mellizos por que la prueba se hace entre dos personas con un vinculo con el cual nacen en la _famiglia_ Morte y por obligación tienen que tener las llamas del sol, todos los herederos como ya dije tienen por lo general tienen dos llamas y en casos raros una tercera, aunque estos solo tienen una llama del sol y otra mas la cual te la dirán mañana

miro con exeptismo a su tutor el cual negó al entender la pregunta silenciosa

-No abrí la tuya, mandaron una dirigida a ti y otra para mi en la cual tenia una explicación breve y el lugar de la cita.

Reviso el sobre por ultima vez y se fijo en el sello.

-sello curioso no crees?

No recibió respuesta pero sabia que su tutor pensaba lo mismo, el sello de cera dorada era de dos serpientes entrelazadas en un cetro con las encerrados en un circulo con letras extrañas irreconocibles, parecía el símbolo de la medicina con un circulo bordeándolo de letras extrañas, pero eso no era lo raro sino que tenia una guadaña a cada lado; apenas toco el simbol con la yema de los dedos las letras soltaron llamas del sol y se quebró a si misma, abrió la carta con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño y leyó su contenido.

 _Nos es grato saludarlo Decimo Neo Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi Sawada; nosotros los undécimos jefes de la Famiglia Morte pedimos su asistencia mañana a las 2 de la tarde en el templo de Namimori en el cual se realizara la prueba de confianza entre jefes, en el cual decidiremos si seguir con nuestra alianza o finiquitarla dependiendo del caso, agradeceríamos que no trajera a ningún guardián con usted así mismo nosotros iremos sin ninguna clase de escolta, puede llevar únicamente al arcobaleno del sol._

 _Psdta: sentimos mucho lo del sello pero si alguien mas trataba de abrir la carta se hubiera borrado el contenido de la misma._

 _Atte. Aldo y Emilio di Morte_

-umh… necesito un pie de manzana

Oyó como Reborn convertía a León en un pistola y le quitaba el seguro, alzo la vista viendo que le apuntaba.

-eres un amargado

Le saco la lengua de la manera mas infantil y le tiro la carta del mismo modo en él que el lo había hecho, al ex-arcobaleno no le supuso ningun problema atraparla, pero se quedo pensativo por unos segundos luego de leerla.

-y bien?

-no me sorprende que solo quieran a otro que tenga una llama del sol este presente, son muy reservados; son la única familia que dominan todos los secretos de la llama del sol y no tienen el nombre de su familia por gusto.

-pero no que no debían aceptar a nadie mas con ellos en la prueba, por que no quieren que este cualquiera de mis guardianes o almenos oni-san, el también posee la llama del sol.

-en la prueba, por lo que tengo entendido, solo están los jefes pero los Morte pueden aceptar a una persona de espectador si así lo desean, no pueden estar mas personas así ellos lo deseen.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos sopesando los pro y los contra de cada situación posible así como los peligros.

-mañana iremos a verlos, no se lo menciones a los chicos

El hitman asintiendo se voltio para abrir la puerta pero antes de salir volteo el rostro aun con la mano en la manija, manteniendo su postura, tenia una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de lado.

-llegaras tarde

El Decimo Vongola voltio a ver el reloj de mesa y tenia exactamente dos minutos antes que kyōya exigiera una pelea, por que ya no podía morderlo hasta la muerte, chasqueando la lengua le dirigió una mirada fulminante con sus ojos naranjas

-eres un demonio

-Chaos

Sonriendo sádicamente salió de la oficina del decimo sabiendo que saldría por la ventana para ahorrar tiempo.

 _Le he enseñado bien aunque aun le falta._

* * *

 **Que les parecio?**

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**MMM... se demora una vida en cargar u.u**

* * *

 **Cap.3 Seis días antes de la tragedia…**

Reborn y Tsuna se encontraban afuera del tempo de Namimori diez minutos antes de la hora acordada; el templo era bien cuidado y visitado exclusivamente en año nuevo y en días festivos aunque carencia de cuidados el resto de los días; el pasto crecía libre a los alrededores y el templo daba señales de no haber sido limpiado desde las ultimas festividades, los arboles que rodeaban el tempo tenían las hojas caídas.

-tanto les cuesta mantenerlo limpio, no creo que alguien quiera venir en estas condiciones

-lo dice quien nunca viene

-vendría si estuviera limpio

-en año nuevo estuvo limpio y ni para ver tu fortuna pasaste

-…-

Reborn hizo una sonrisa socarrona mirándolo sobre su hombro, de quien gana un premio grande, por su parte Tsuna solo le saco la lengua

 _Rebajado a que un mocoso me saque la lengua, Cuando fue que las cosas se tornaron así?_

Aun sabiendo su respuesta no le dedico un segundo pensamiento.

Convirtiendo a León en pistola apunto a la copa de los arboles que estaban a su derecha al mismo tiempo que a Tsuna le aparecía una llama en la frente y sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Salgan

Dos figuras cayeron en un salto limpio con una gracia felina que solo se gana con años de intenso entrenamiento; ambos vestían del mismo modo, estaban con unos pantalones de apariencia cómoda y flexible con una cadena plateada que colgaba fuera del bolsillo, una camisa negra con rayas blancas arremangada hasta los codos con un chaleco negro que se ceñía a sus cuerpos, eran altos probablemente del mismo tamaño que Mukuro, tenían la piel nívea, el cabello tan oscuro como la noche aunque sus facciones eran finas y suaves se veían muy masculinas y elegantes.

 _Suertudos_

Ambos tenían unos guantes de cuero sin dedos y sus los ojos de un curioso tono dorado aleonado, los miraban analíticamente antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia ellos, de manera elegante casi felina, auténticos depredadores, se detuvieron al estar a unos pocos pasos de ellos haciendo una respetuosa reverencia muy marcada.

-Gusto en conocerlos, Decimo Neo Vongola Primo y ex arcobaleno del Sol.

Hablando al unísono se levantaron con rostros serios aunque sus facciones demostraban la curiosidad de dos niño;, Tsuna se empezaba a sentir como un animal de zoológico que era visto de distintos ángulos, aunque no lo demostró.

-Nosotros somos los nuevos jefes de la Famiglia Morte

Se detuvieron un momento y el cual se miraron unos segundo antes de asentirse casi imperceptiblente si es que no los hubiesen estado viendo fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Emilio di Morte manejo las llamas del sol y la nube, el arma que manejo son los sais, puedes tutearme no me causa ningún inconveniente.

No sonaba a mentira pero faltaba algo.

-mi nombre es Aldo di Morte manejo las llamas del sol y la niebla, el arma que utilizo una lanza de dos puntas, puedes tutearme si gustas.

La misma sensación que su hermano.

Asintió y acercándose un paso hacia ellos.

-Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi aunque pueden decirme Tsuna, decimo capo de la Famiglia Vongola pero mi nombre y el de mi acompañante ya lo conocen, lo que no se es por que nos citaron de manera tan repentina.

-Pedimos disculpas Decimo, pero es de suma urgencia empezar nuestra prueba de confianza para poder asentar las alianzas ya que hace poco falleció nuestro antecesor y las cosas están un poco revueltas.

Otra vez hablaban al unísono, Reborn guardo a León y permaneció en silencio

-entiendo, en que consiste la prueba?

-lo sentimos pero no se lo podemos decir

-Perdón?

Emilio, el mellizo de la izquierda, alzo la mano antes de que su hermano pudiera pronunciar una palabra

-solo le podemos revelar los datos una vez acepte la prueba, una vez iniciados no se puede echar para atrás ni tampoco nadie puede interrumpir ,incluyéndonos , si aun con esta condición quiere seguir lo aceptamos y lo realizares ya mismo de lo contrario nos retiraremos y ya no lo molestaremos mas.

Parecía que su hermano quería replicar pero se contuvo volteando la mirada y soltando un suspiro exasperado, sentía la mirada de Reborn en su espalda como exigiéndole una respuesta clara

Asintiendo respondió

-Yo, Decimo Vongola, acepto la prueba que me será impuesta para poder mantener la alianza que nos une desde los tiempos de Primo.

Ambos mellizos, que mas parecían gemelos idénticos, sonrieron y chocaron las palmas entre ellos, lo cual le sorprendió un poco; haciendo otra reverencia hablaron.

-muchísimas gracias Decimo

Le pareció extraño pero lo dejo pasar, Emilio volvió a alzar la mano parando a su gemelo que estaba a punto de caminar

-tenemos que ir al centro del jardín trasero del templo ahí se realizara la prueba y…

-no se muevan

Los tres pararon su andar para ver a Reborn que apunto a al mellizo con León, su acción era extraña hasta que movió la pistola y disparo a la copa del árbol del cual habían saltado antes los mellizos, un cuerpo callo con una ballesta en las manos y una nueva perforación en el centro de la cabeza

-explíquense

-que? Eh? No.. no no no

Emilio que empezó a agitar las manos de formar suave tratando de apaciguar a Reborn mientras Aldo miraba de forma suspicaz el cadáver que acababa de caer de la copa del árbol

-no es de los nuestros, conocemos a todos nuestros hombres y a el no lo tenemos.

Esta vez fue Aldo el que hablo; recuperando la compostura, Emilio volvió a hablar.

-Reborn-san si quiere confirmarlo revise su omoplato derecho si esta la misma marca de la carta que mandamos es de nuestra famiglia sino no lo es, toda nuestra famiglia la tiene.

-les creo, no están mintiendo, lo hubiese sabido

Ambos voltearon a ver a Tsuna sorprendidos para luego sonreir radiantes como si les hubiera dicho que ganaban la lotería.

Esta vez no fue Reborn el que se movió sino Tsuna sorprendiendo a los presentes; el cuerpo era de un hombre que no pasaba de los 30 de facciones duras con la cabeza afeitada, al rasgar el traje negro que portaba no hallo ningún tatuaje.

-chaos, al parecer nos siguieron, Reborn.

Soltando el cuerpo inerte volvió con los mellizos Morte.

-voy a llamar al escuadrón de limpieza para la revisión del cadáver.

Asintiendo Tsuna se dirigio a los mellizos.

-continuemos

Ambos asintieron empezando a caminar ,Emilio alzando su brazo parando a su hermano que iba a hablar.

-bueno como decía, en esta prueba no se sabe el tiempo que dura y nunca se tiene presentes a menos de que nosotros invitemos a alguien pero solo es una persona, en esta ocasión invitamos a Reborn-san por ser el ex-arcobaleno del sol; nadie puede intervenir iniciada la prueba, lo único que haremos será posicionarnos en el centro y tomarnos de las manos- voltio a ver a Reborn- lo sentimos Reborn-san pero no podrá ver la prueba pero si estará presente, es algo difícil de explicar, la prueba puede durar bien cuatro días como paso con Primo Vongola o un días como paso con el quinto Vongola, si el Décimo Vongola pasara la prueba se le dirán a él los demás detalles.

Sin decir mas redondearon el templo llegando al lugar indicado, los mellizos se posicionaron y esperaron a Tsuna que fue detenido por Reborn

-no hagas nada estúpido Dame-Tsuna

Frunció el ceño tratando de verse molesto fallando miserablente, se veía adorable como si estuviera haciendo un puchero, y para su mala suerte lo sabia.

 _Malditas facciones de niña_

-tu me entrenaste no?

Sin esperar respuesta se voltio y con paso liguero llego a donde se encontraban los mellizos, los cuales estaban tomados de una mano y le extendieron las otras para que las cogiera sin dudar las cogio, se sentían cálidas y daban una sensación de seguridad.

 _Se sienten tan familiares_

* * *

 **Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4 Prueba parte I**

Aldo estrecho su mano derecha empezando a hablar.

-Decimo no se asuste ni se altere de los que pase a nuestro alrededor, esta prueba consiste en que leeremos su corazón y viceversa, si en el caso de que no fuera adecuado para la alianza la prueba culminara al igual de no podría ver nuestros corazones ni pensamientos, pero si pudiese leernos todo seguirá tal cual lo planeado, pero no solo será eso sino que nos conoceremos de principio a fin, veremos cada momento de nuestras vidas, esta prueba también se hace para intercambiar experiencia, cada batalla y secreto de famiglia será intercambiado entre nosotros…

Emilio estrecho su mano izquierda llamando su atención.

-…claro esta que todo lo que se sepa uno de otro no podrá ser revelado sin el consentimiento de los que estamos aquí, apenas se inicie no hay marcha atrás, así lo deseemos, para esto necesitamos que encienda su llama así como nosotros la nuestra…

Aldo estrecho su mano derecha llamando su atención nuevamente.

-… antes que nada necesitamos nuevamente su confirmación.

Ambos lo miraron expectantes sin un atisbo de duda en la mirada pero con un anhelo que no entendía, fue ahí donde comprendió cuan importante era para ellos.

-yo…nunca me he retractado de mis palabras y no lo hare ahora

Encendió su llama del cielo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de color, los mellizos no dudaron al oírlo y encendieron sus llamas.

Reborn se encontraba a unos metros de ellos y por mas que agudizaba el oído no podía oír lo que decían, ni siquiera podía leerles los labios; en el momento en que los tres encendieron sus llamas del centro empezó a salir un circulo de llamas de todos los elementos formando una especie de escudo, se tuvo que alejar unos cuantos pasos y cubrirse los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la intensidad de las llamas bajo, no se podía ver a las personas en el interior, recordó la carta que le enviaron los mellizos Morte por lo que sabia que nadie aparte de el vería el circulo ni podría acercarse a un kilometro a la redonda, oculto sus ojos bajo el ala de su fedorra y se dispuso a esperar.

 _Suerte Dame-Tsuna._

Y como de una contestación se tratara el las llamas brillaron de manera cegadora durante unos segundos para regresar al estado anterior.

* * *

Tsuna no vio nada de lo que paso a su alrededor por el simple y llano motivo que no pudo apenas encendió su llama todo se volvió negro durante unos instantes, temió haber fallado con la idea de haberse desmayado y no ser lo suficientemente apto para la alianza, temió haberle fallado no solo a su famiglia sino a Primo y la confianza que Nono, le dio.

Todo pensamiento fue descartado cuando vio una luz radiante, fue como si volviera a nacer , cualquiera dirían que exageraba pero no, era una sensación gratificante que lo lleno desde la punta del cabello a los pies, no existía nada aparte de el y esa sensación sintió todo y a la vez no sentía nada, no podía explicarlo; abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto de cirugías, escucho el llanto de dos bebes que lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo supo cuando los vio, ya no se encontraba en el jardín del templo, estaba preciando el nacimiento de los mellizos, dos pequeños bultos ensangrentados que le fueron entregados a una mujer rubia de tez nívea con los ojos de un azul cobalto muy cansados que con sus ultimas fuerzas los estrecho y repartió besos a ambos, no se parecía en nada a los mellizos salvo el color de la piel, segundos después la sala volvió al movimiento cuando la mujer cayo inconsciente, no volvería a abrir los ojos.

De manera mas rápida, como de una película se tratase, vio la infancia de los pequeños mellizos; su primer llanto, sus primeras risas, la primera vez que dijeron una palabra fue el nombre de su contrario, sus primero pasos, sus primeras clases en el control de sus llamas, sus primeras groserías, su primer castigo, su primer todo, cada momento importante o trascendental como también lo que les gustaba, lo que les disgustaba, lo bueno y también lo malo, lo que los hacia diferente de cada uno, lo que los individualizaba, no solo se amaban mutuamente y tenían un compañerismo sino tenían una competitividad sana, vio el poco contacto que tuvieron con su padre, como fueron ignorados casi olvidados por su progenitor, en ese momento se sintió identificado con ellos; Tsuna sabia de los celos que les tuvieron a otros por tener padres amorosos, los mismos que el tuvo una vez cuando su padre no estuvo con el; vio desde el primer día que pasaron con su famiglia, conoció gente que era importante para ellos como también las que despreciaron, y las razones de ello; no solo vio sus clases sino como practicaban hasta el cansancio para perfeccionarse, tuvieron múltiples tutores pero solo un maestro que los vio desde sus primeros años, ninguno de los dos la tuvo fácil por lo que sus llamas eran contradictorias y se repelían pero no solo usaban dos llamas sino que ambos tenían una tercera, una llama del cielo, ese era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados por que solo su maestro lo conocía.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde el primer golpe hasta la ultima herida lo vio todo así como lo aprendió, el estilo de pelea de cada uno era muy distinto por que mientras Aldo era diestro Emilio era ambidiestro, mientras el primero tenia mejores patadas el otro usaba mejor sus puños, conoció no solo sus puntos fuertes sino los débiles así como las razones y motivos por el cual cada uno llego a escoger su arma, si bien aprendió que cada heredero de Morte sabia utilizar la guadaña escogía un arma en la que se especializaban; vio el sacrificio y las horas de entrenamiento para poder pulir sus habilidades, la gracia y elegancia no fueron naturales en un principio sino hechas a base de sudor y sangre hasta que las dominaron; el sacrificio y la dedicación que aprendieron de su maestro, un hombre sabio y viejo de apariencia débil pero que al igual que el arcobaleno de la tormenta era un asombros artista marcial que podía derrotar al adversario mas poderoso sin sudar, Tsuna aprendió de él, le tuvo respeto y sintió admiración **;** la primera vez que tuvieron que manchar sus manos con sangre, conoció su dolor y la depresión que tuvieron que sobrellevar y como la superaron; la convivencia que tuvieron con cada subjefe en cada subfamilia fue aterradora pero soportable, la maestría con la que tuvieron que aprender y entrenar cada disciplina, cada reglas, cada creencia y razón, su lealtad y el dolor que tuvieron cada vez que se les enviaban a una misión y volvían con uno menos que con los que se fueron.

Los Morte no solo eran una famiglia eran un todo en los cuales no solo les inculcaba el respeto y la lealtad desde el nacimiento; si bien respetaban la vida de cada ser de manera individual no les temblaba la mano para matar a nadie fuera de su famiglia, cada miembro era fiel a su famiglia sin importar nada y mas aun a los jefe de la famiglia.

La muerte del maestro de los mellizos, al cual también como suyo, fue desgarradora, el que fue considerado maestro, amigo confidente para luego ser padre los sobrepaso; la sed ciega de venganza que tuvieron, la cual a pesar de ser solo un espectador compartió. Tsuna no sabría su reaccionar se alguien mataba a Reborn, la persona que consideraba como un padre; sin embargo el no medir el peligro les costo caro, el dolor lo sintió en carne propia, quiso evitarlo pero no sabia como, se sentía impotente ante la escena que estaba presenciando, sintió la humillación y el despertar de completo de las llamas de los mellizos, ahí fue cuando entendió lo que el maestro estos hizo, se dejo asesinar para impulsarlos a la superación sin saber lo que les costaría a los chicos, no los culpo de la tortura que le dieron al asesino de su maestro, ni la forma lenta en la que lo mataron ni tampoco de los restos que arrojaron en uno de los tantos ríos de Venecia, por que sabia muy en el fondo que el hubiese hecho lo mismo, lo aceptaba podía sonar cruel pero si algo le pasaba a Reborn o a cualquier miembro de su famiglia, lo haría sin importarle las represalias ni que lo llamasen mounstro.

Comprendió el sentimiento de cada uno de manera individual, si al principio de conocerlos les parecieron iguales, ahora no podía dejar de sentirse estúpido por el pensamiento, eran como mesclar agua y aceite, si bien tenían las mismas experiencias, Emilio era mas frágil emocionalmente que Aldo, aunque ninguno mostraba sus verdaderas emociones ante nadie había una excepción y esa era entre ellos, cada uno tenia una personalidad distinta y explosiva con la que se desenvuelven, aprendió a diferencias sus sarcasmos de sus bromas, sus risas fingidas de las verdaderas, cada gesto cada acción, todo. _Tienen madera de estafadores, serán amigos de Byakuran? No por supuesto que no._ ya lo sabia pero no se resistía a comparar ciertas actitudes.

Hubieron momentos que prefirió no ver, se sentía invasor de la intimidad de los mellizos, y sentía la cara ardiendo.

Supo en el momento exacto en que lo vieron, los sentimientos contradictorios se formaron entre ellos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que cuando lo vieron los dos pensaron que era La Decima _. Oh iba a correr sangre._ Pensaron que era muy linda y con un caminar gracioso, que tenia una belleza comparable a una flor. _Que carajos?_ , cuando escucharon a Reborn, una de las personas que sin conocerle le debían respeto por las enseñanzas de su maestro, jugarle una broma con su cabello y su cara de niña se les reventó la burbuja, incluso tuvieron la desfachatez de preguntárselo entre ellos. _Seee va correr sangre._

Nunca quisieron realizar la prueba y el lo sabia, conocía el porque, ser tratado como un perro luego de formado el ¨lazo¨ no era su ideal de alianza en especial con un chico de apariencia afeminada, no los culpaba en todo caso era muy predecible su accionar; su anhelo no era por que se realizara la prueba sino que ellos esperaron que fallara.

Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al escuchar su pequeña conversación con Reborn cuando llegaron al templo, la confianza rápida que acepto sus palabras por que nadie nunca les creyó rápido siempre pensaban que eran unos engatusadores y embusteros, no muy lejos de la realidad, en verdad, pero les era refrescante las acciones de Tsuna; como no tuvo reparos en revisar el cuerpo que cayo del árbol; se dio cuenta luego de volver a ver su presentación que si bien ellos le dieron su permiso para tutearlo estos nunca lo hicieron, ahora sabia el nerviosismo que sintieron cuando acepto la prueba si bien no lo demostraron por dentro temblaban como gelatina con la posibilidad de que fuera un éxito pero al mirarle a los ojos rápidamente descartaron todo indicio de duda sobre ellos, sabían, no sentían que pasaría y lo aceptaron con todas sus posibles consecuencias, ya no deseaban que fallase.

Tsuna ya no solo los veía como posibles aliados de otra familia, ni como amigos mucho menos como simples conocidos para el eran mas que hermanos, era una sensación indescriptible como si hubiera pasado toda su vida con ellos, lo cual no era del todo falso conocía cada ínfimo detalle de cada uno, cada culpa sentida y cada muerte hecha, todo por el bien de su famiglia, no eran malos pero tampoco unos santos, ahora en adelante daría la vida por ellos como también sabia que concluida la prueba ellos la darían por el. Quería abrazarlos y revolotear sus cabellos aunque tuviera que pararse de puntillas.

 _Agreguemos dos buenos sopapos en la cabeza a la lista , yo La Decima? Oh si que les iba a dar un buen golpe._

Nuevamente todo se torno oscuro, sentía los parpados pesados pero los abrió, lo mas lentamente posible encontrándose con ambos mellizos, aun tenían sus manos entrelazada pero los tres estaban en una posición de loto, no supo cuando la realizo pero sentía todo de manera diferente, mas libre, ya no tenia ese peso de tener que guardarse al menos no con ellos.


	5. Reglas de la Famiglia Morte parte I

**Reglas de la Famiglia Morte parte I**

1.-El líder o jefe solo pueden ser mellizos

2.-Los jefes de la familia Morte puede ser tanto hombres como mujeres nos se distinguirá el género.

3.-El líder(es) o jefe(s/as) tienen que poseer la llama del sol.

4.-Se enseñaran las artes de la mafia desde el primer año de vida

5.-Se enseñaran los secretos de la llama del sol desde el primer año de vida

6.-Se enseñara a los herederos la creación del "lazo" de confianza y unión entre Morte y Vongola desde los 5 años.

7.-Hasta el permiso del antecesor de los actuales jefes, estos no podrán conocer al jefe Vongola bajo ninguna circunstancia.

8.-Pasada la prueba de confianza los jefes de la famiglia Morte solo tienen una hora para explicarle las reglas de la famiglia, pasada la hora no podrán verlo ni dirigir palabra alguna por una semana, no se mantendrá ninguna clase de contacto.

9.-En la semana en la que no podrán ver al jefe de Vongola, los jefes de la famiglia Morte prepararan el "lazo" de unión entre los jefes de ambas famiglias.

 _ **10.-Los jefes de la famiglia Morte no pueden separarse del jefe de Vongola luego de que el lazo esta hecho salvo casos especiaes o ordenes del mismo.**_

11.-En el caso de un conflicto o emergencia con la propia famiglia Morte, uno de los jefes se quedara con el jefe de Vongola.

12.-Si uno de Los jefes quiere ceder su posición lo hará exclusivamente a su mellizo.

13.-Si luego de que el "lazo" se formo uno de los jefes de Morte quiere ceder su puesto a su contraparte el lazo se desviara exclusivamente a los jefes de Morte y Vongola

14.-La famiglia Morte se divide en ejecutores, sanadores, tortura, técnicos, artillería y natura.

15.-Los jefes de la famiglia Morte se dividirán el poder de las seis sub famiglias mas no podrán tener el control total de una de estas sin su contraparte.

16.-Los jefes de la famiglia tendrán que pasar dos años con cada sub famiglia

17.-Cada sub famiglia tendrá un sub jefe que estará al servicio de Los jefes de la famiglia Morte y del jefe de Vongola si es que el lazo se completa

18.-En el caso de muerte de uno de Los jefes el otro tomara el cargo, siempre y cuando no hubiese culpa.

19.-En caso no hubiese herederos directos, los mellizos mas cercanos en línea sucesoria con llamas del sol serán los sucesores.

20.-En el caso de muerte de ambos jefes el liderazgo de la Famiglia Morte pasaran a manos del jefe de Vongola, siempre y cuando se haya formado el "lazo", de no ser el caso se creara un conclave de subjefes hasta que la siguiente línea sucesoria este disponible a tomar el cargo

21.-El secreto del manejo de las llamas del sol solo será revelado a los jefes y subjefes de Morte y el jefe Vongola si se llegare a formar el "lazo".

22.-Las ordenes del jefe de Vongola tienen el mismo valor que el de Los jefes de Morte, en el caso que se realizase el "lazo".

23.-Cada subjefe de la famiglia tiene que tener manejo completo de sus llamas del sol y jurar lealtad al jefe de la Familgia Morte.

24.-Se aceptaran nuevos miembros a la famiglia siempre y cuando tengan las llamas del sol y sean infantes.

25.-Si un Vongola y un Morte se unen en matrimonio tendrán que decidir entre una de las dos familias y hacer la separación total de la otra

26.-La traición se paga con la decapitación del traidor a manos de los jefes de la famiglia Morte

27.-En caso de traición por parte del jefe de Vongola se cortaran los "lazos" se finiquitara la alianza entre las famiglias Morte y Vongola

28.-En el caso de traición por parte de la famiglia Morte, ya sea de los jefes o de los integrantes, el jefe de la famiglia Vongola decapitara al traidor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Cap5 Prueba parte II**

Desde el momento en el que el decimo Vongola encendió su llama lo supieron, el pasaría la prueba, ambos lo aceptaron, eran algo reticentes al comienzo pero ahora no podían negárselo a si mismos, ambos encendieron sus llamas del sol y todo se volvió negro.

Aldo y Emilio sintieron que renacían , un pensamiento muy cursi a sus pareceres pero no tenían otra explicación para la sensación, mirándose y sin mediar palabra acordaron no decir ni un comentario de eso. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que se encontraban en un cuarto de cirugías, habían dos enfermeras con un doctor para darse cuenta que era un partero, vieron un pequeño bulto ensangrentado que movía los brazos de madera desesperada antes de calmarse cuando lo depositaron en los brazos de una castaña muy bonita de apariencia cansada que lloraba de alegría mientras lo llenaba de besos; ambos hermanos sintieron envidia, su madre ya no estaba con ellos y no podían recordar ni una muestra de afecto de su padre y no querían ni pensarlo, aunque la envidia fue disipada rápidamente cuando lo vieron crecer, el pequeño Decimo era el vivo retrato de su madre, tenia unos enormes ojos achocolatados que hacia que cualquiera que lo viese le dedicara una sonrisa, al parecer siempre tubo ese aspecto femenino.

No vieron al padre hasta que el pequeño empezó a caminar, aun así tanto el pequeño como ellos le tuvieron reticencia a ese hombre que llegaba esporádicamente y ni la debida atención le prestaba; un sentimiento hizo clic dentro de ambos y se sintieron mas identificados con Tsuna, ya no lo podían decir decimo se sentía incorrecto; vieron la vida del pequeño rápidamente, si bien era de facciones delicadas mostraba un talento natural en sus movimientos, era ágil y rápido, poseía una fuerza y una inteligencia única, tenia un análisis situacional nato en lo que encontraba la solución mas factible, además de que se enteraron de un pequeño secreto muy poco común en un infante; todo lo descubierto se fue al lastre cuando años después volvió el padre del pequeño con un hombre mayor de buena apariencia la cual destilaba poder, por lo que sabían era el Noveno Vongola que fue presentado como el abuelo de Tsuna, algo tímido con los extraños lo acepto, por que su sensación curiosa así se lo indico, estaba feliz porque celebrarían su cumpleaños numero cinco con mas personas; minutos mas tarde salió al patio a jugar con sus llamas, hasta que llego un perro y lo asusto encendiendo mas fuerte sus llamas, alertando a los hombre que salieron a revisar si se encontraba bien. pensando que el poder aun era mucho para el pequeño, el Noveno sello sus llamas sin saber el gran, grandísimo, abismal error que cometió, condeno a Tsuna.

No sabían que hacer primero si matar al anciano por su estupidez o al padre por aceptar, ambos hervían en sed de venganza, menuda idiotez la que cometieron; suspirando pesadamente y apretándose el puente de la nariz se tranquilizaron. Emilio puso la mano en el hombro de Aldo negando con la cabeza, pero sus ojos al igual que los de su mellizo prometían dolor, siguieron observando las reacciones del pequeño Tsuna.

Todo ese potencial, la agilidad, rapidez, fuerza e inteligencia se fue al olvido luego de ese día, se volvió torpe y no podía moverse ni racionar debidamente al momento; vieron su primer día de clases en la escuela primaria, la rabia y la cólera se mezclaron nuevamente al punto de sentir bilis en la lengua, presenciaron como iba pasando sus años de escuela, sintieron en carne propia cada insulto dado, cada golpe, humillación y menosprecio no solamente de los niños sino también de los profesores y adultos en general y el horrible apodo que le pusieron. ¨ _Dame-Tsuna_ ¨; la madre de Tsuna, Nana, era un reverendo ángel digno de la santificación, aprendieron a quererla como si fuera propia; el pequeño no dudaba en mentir para que ella no se preocupase de sus heridas, decir que se cayo o golpeo a si mismo por error eran claramente una mentira pero con eso la distraía, en ocasiones iba mas lejos pidiéndole que le enseñe a tejer o cocinar lo que sea que la mantenga distraída para que no piense en él hasta que ella vio como algo normal la ausencia de amigos y el retraimiento del menor.

-Oye Al

-También lo pensaste?

-si, y dalo por hecho

Ambos sonrieron sádicamente, ya tenían un plan para cóbraselas por ellos mismos cada desplante que le dieron a su pequeño hermanito, si ya no pensaban en el solo como un aliado o el Decimo Vongola, ahora era su hermanito, el único ser que protegerían y cuidarían mas que a su propia famiglia, ambos tenían un corazón blando pero era exclusivamente entre ellos mismos, aunque ahora habían agregado a una persona mas que seria la excepción para ellos, y pobre de aquel que los cuestionara; y pensar que ellos juraron no ser los perros del jefe de Vongola.

Al cumplir los 8 años vieron la llegada de un bebe con traje y chupón anaranjado. _Que carajos?,_ el bebe le informo quien era y su motivo por el cual estaba con el; ambos sintieron temblar la imagen que tenían sobre Reborn-san, la imagen que su querido maestro construyo; Reborn-san entreno a su hermanito solo físicamente hasta que podía caminar mas de una cuadra sin tropezarce, si bien el bebé no le hablo sobre la mafia al comienzo, lo hizo cuando cumplió los 14, sus connotaciones y su implicancia al ser el próximo jefe de la famiglia mafiosa mas poderosa, su hermanito al principio pensó que era una broma y no le tomo importancia pero pando el tiempo y las heridas, el sudor y la sangre que le provoco el bebe espartano, le creyó pero aun asi lo rechazo; ellos sabían las razones ocultas del rechazo, su hermanito no era un bobo, con cada disparo de la bala de ultima voluntad Tsuna lograba estabilizar un poco sus llamas; conocieron atravez de Tsuna a cada uno de sus amigos que con el tiempo se convirtieron en sus guardianes, y a cada miembro de su famiglia por mas rara que fuera, sabían el cariño que les tiene como también conocieron las razones por las cuales tiene un cariño especial a cada uno.

-Dino onii-san?

-no seas celoso, Al

-como si tu no lo estuvieses, ni se merece tal titulo, no ves lo torpe que es ese caballo inutil.

-ya sabes la razón así que por el momento no hay que decir nada.

El rubio era el único al cual le tenían verdaderos celos al autoproclamarse el oni-san de su hermanito, tal vez con unos cuantos movimientos de su famiglia se mantenga alejado de Namimori por un tiempo. Ryohei no les molestaba, era un guardián de su hermanito.

Los entrenamiento de Reborn-san fue tal vez lo que mas les dolió aunque adquirieran la experiencia también absorbieron el dolor, el hombre-bebe era un sádico-espartano digno de la sub famiglia de tortura de los Morte; sabían que si le presentasen al sub jefe de torturas de Morte intercambiarían secretos como colegialas; vieron orgullosos como su pequeño hermanito se enfrentaba a cada oponente desde Xanxus a la ida al futuro para pelear con Byakuran; querían reírse en sus caras cuando los vieran por que ese no era todo el poder de las llamas de Tsuna.

En la guerra de los anillos volvieron a reventar de cólera, sus dientes rechinaron mientras veían como el padre de su pequeño hermanito trapeaba el suelo con el.

-Milo

-Al.

Se llamaron al unísono.

\- si el hombre no se cuida las espaldas…

-…en lo que queda del año terminara horriblemente lesionado.

No lo podían matar por que Nana sufriría su perdida, y no querían que ese ser tan ingenuo y de corazón blando derramara ni una lagrima.

Las llamas de su hermanito no tenían ni la octava parte de ser liberadas, era un autentico cachorro de león al igual que su caja arma, cuando derroto a Jaguer lo supieron, si es que el hubiese sabido el verdadero uso de sus llamas la pelea no hubiese durado ni segundos en el mejor de los casos, como en los otras batallas tuvieron asimilaron los aciertos y desaciertos, toda la experiencia. Presenciaron el quiebre de la maldición de los arcobalenos.

Hubo un momento en que sintieron perder el norte por mas que sabían la respuesta a la pregunta. _Como carajos Reborn le preguntaba cual chica prefiere?,_ ambos aceptaban que Kyoko Sasagawa y Haru Miura era chicas bellísimas pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y no pensaban en fuerza física, se quebrarían en plena reunión de capos; mientras que a Kyoko la conoció cuando compartían el salón cuando tenia 12 y si bien fue ella la razón por la que conoció a su guardián del sol, no la aceptaron; conoció a a Haru por los despistes de la Bazooka de los 10 años, luego yendo en los días de 2x1 de la pastelería cerca de la estación se afianzo su amistad; al final cuando tuvo 15 ambas chicas estuvieron en su mismo curso, era una chica muy animada y de carácter fuerte, pero no querían que se quebrara cual rama así que tampoco la aceptaron; sintieron los sentimientos en conflicto que tenia su pequeño hermanito aunque el mismo ya sabia su respuesta, se la negó en muchas ocasiones aunque con el correr de los meses lo acepto no amaba a ninguna de las dos, por Kyoko solo era aprecio de quien es su primera amiga mujer y por Haru era lo mismo con una confidencia basada en los mismos gustos, sintieron el cariño y la sinceridad del corazón que tenia mas no pudieron hacer mucho, si bien eran meros espectadores vivieron y sintieron todo como si fuesen uno con él.

Su pequeño hermanito era un chico muy fuerte pero no tenia libertad, sabían como se sentía por que ellos se ya se tuvieron una época en la que se sintieron igual; esa impotencia de no poder expresarse libremente, debido al retraimiento que tuvo durante casi toda su vida, temía que si mostraba su verdadera personalidad sus amigos se alejaran de él.

 _Malditos viejos_.

Con el pasar de los años su tutor le reconstruyo la confianza lentamente y sin saberlo estaba estabilizando el error que cometieron el padre de su hermanito y el Noveno, claro que demasiado lento para su gusto pero no pudieron pedir mas, ya que la estabilización que le dio fue la base de lo que esta a punto de despertar en él. Los mellizos aprendieron a querer (por que ya le tenían respeto) al exarcobaleno, el hombre era mas padre que el mismo Iemitsu, de igual modo conocieron ciertos deslices(su hermanito no se daba cuenta de ellas) que tenia el ex arcobaleno del sol, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que solo mostraba con su hermanito; Reborn-san le informo a su lindo hermanito sobre las vacaciones escolares que pasaría con Varia, ambos mellizos sabían que su hermanito no quería pero tampoco se podía negar a lo que Reborn-san decía por dos razones, la primera irían de todos modos y la segunda por que no quería estar con su famiglia en las vacaciones, la paciencia que tenia, la cual era mucha, se le estaba agotando y no quería explotar con ellos, primero muerto así que sorprendió como pocas veces a su tutor aceptando.

Al terminar el año escolar se dirigió tal soldado que va la guerra con los Varia, lo cual no era tan diferente conociendo a ese grupo de psicópatas, que si al principio siguió siendo asustadizo y temeroso con una broma de Belphegor exploto, demostrando que si había estudiado el libro de groserías universales dado por Reborn-san en navidad, hasta el marinero mas experimentado se hubiese visto ridiculizado con esa boca de cañería. Reborn-san estaba grabando todo con León convertido en cámara riendo hasta sentarse en la silla mas próxima, los Varia no sabían que hacer, se habían quedado tiesos, fue tan chocante el silencio que el mismísimo Xanxus se digno a bajar, ahora si los mellizos hubiesen podido no le hubieran dejado acercársele mucho a Tsuna , pero sabiendo de los pensamientos de su hermanito no pudieron evitar mostrar una sonrisa sádica que hubiese hecho temblar a Byakuran. Vieron la razón que su famosa relación de conocidos/enemigos que tenían se transformara en hermandad que tenían ahora, cosa que ya no les gusto tanto; paso dos semanas basada en gritos y golpes donde ambos cielos descargaron su rabia haciendo que no quedara ni un ladrillo en pie en el Castillo de Varia para luego ir fortaleciendo su relación fraternal de una manera mas civilizada, si bien Xanxus era conocido por sus arranques de ira la tranquila llama de su hermanito lo estabilizaba sin que en el tiempo que se quedo Tsuna con los Varia tuvieran ni una sola baja en el castillo, cosa que nunca había pasado en toda la historia de Varia; vieron como volvió a las clases mas alto y con el cabello largo, nadie apuesta contra Reborn-san y gana; con su famiglia y en el colegio se comportaba aun de manera torpe pero con el mundo de la mafia ya no tartamudeaba ni era asustadizo, pero aun esos mocosos que tenia por compañeros seguían llamándole Dame-Tsuna.

 _Seria una venganza lenta y humillante hacia los mocosos. No, no los matarían…posiblemente._

Atreves de los meses sus guardianes confiaban mas en su lindo hermanito, todos le juraron lealtad en distintas épocas de su vida y con el correr del tiempo algunos lo empezaron a ver con otros ojos, a pesar de que Tsu no se diera cuenta ellos si,

-Al, si le tocan un solo cabello...

-...no habra poder humano que los salve; Milo, crees que podamos poner una sala de tortura en Namimori sin que se de cuenta Reborn-san?

-si, pero necesitaremos uno de los escuadrones de ejecutores para que no sospeche.

Unos meses antes de pasar la ceremonia de sucesión se creo la base/mansión en los bosques de Namimori en la cual se mudaron todos los guardianes incluyendo a su hermanito que aunque era renuente al separarse de su madre sabia que era lo mejor para ella; se le fueron delegando obligaciones de manera lenta para que no interfiriera con sus estudios como también conoció el terror que cada jefe de una famiglia atraviesa, ambos temblaron y se compadecieron de su hermanito tuvieron su momento en el cual conocieron a ese mounstro. El Papeleo. Esa bestia que parece nunca acabar por mas ilusiones de ti mismo creases, les daba cólera que los guardianes envés de ayudarle con el maldito papeleo, con cada pelea se lo aumentaran de la decima generación en vez de ayudarle le generaran mas de lo que se debería por sus constantes destrucciones.

En las navidades de su antepenúltimo año escolar mientras comía su tarta favorita este fue tirado en la pelea entre sus guardianes de la niebla y la nube que solo supieron de su error cuando vieron el aura oscura que salía de Tsu, los dejo congelados hasta año nuevo, desde ahí se lo pensaban dos veces antes de fastidiar el humor de su jefe o peor aun botarle su postre, al parece no solo los mellizos tenían un diente dulce, claro que eso nadie tenia por que saberlo.

Vieron como su hermanito tomaba buenas decisiones para la famiglia y en momentos de duda pedía ayuda ya sea a Primo ,a Reborn-san o al Noveno, con temor al principio para luego dejar de hacerlo al encontrar el mismo las soluciones.

Conocieron sus momentos de debilidad donde quería mandar todo a la basura, pero también sus razones para no hacerlo, mientras empezaba su ultimo año vieron como le rogo a Reborn-san para que no mostraran sus buenas notas, para que solo las corrigiera el director, por suerte no tenia que tomar educación física, los mellizos conocieron las razones y no juzgaron, como hacerlo sabiendo lo que sabían, era horrible ver la autoestima tan dañada que poseía, una palabra mal dicha y se derrumbaba.

Cada batalla que tuvo fue como si ellos la hubiesen peleado, cogieron los aciertos y desaciertos, asimilaron los ideales y motivaciones de su hermanito, cada persona que conoció, cada lagrima que derramo, cada sonrisa que regalo, cada todo ellos lo vieron, lo sintieron y lo asimilaron; cada primera vez quedo plasmada en sus memorias como si fueran propias, supieron que se equivocaron al juzgarle antes de tiempo pero eso era el pasado ya que ahora no abría NADIE quien pudiera alejarlos de su pequeño Tsu, su pequeño hermanito, su luz; serian sus perros si es que así él lo deseara.

Lo ultimo que vieron fue la entrega de su carta, recordando el vergonzoso debate épico que hicieron para escribir esas líneas, lo fácil fue hacer la carta para Reborn-san en cambio la otra, la de su pequeño Tsu...no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Al...hay que verle el lado positivo

-Milo yo no veo nada positivo en esto...bueno, cual seria?

-solo Tsu lo sabrá

-y eso es bueno por...?

-...-

-mátame

Si mátenlos, en ese momento dudaron tanto de hacer o no la carta, luego que escribirle y al final que ponerle, y con eso se referían a dagas o veneno en su defensa pensaron que si sobrevivía era digno de hacer la prueba.

Vieron la conversación de Tsu con Reborn-san hasta que se vieron a ellos mismos saltando de la copa del árbol y presentándose para luego volver a la oscuridad del principio.

Ambos mellizos sentían los parpados pesados, el primero en abrirlos fue Emilo seguido por Aldo, ambos parpadearon para encontrarse sentados en el suelo en una posición de loto, no sabían cuando lo hicieron pero seguían cogidos de la mano y en el domo creado por las llamas; sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles la espalda cuando miraron en frente a su querido hermanito viéndoles con una sonrisa tan dulce que de un momento a otro les daría diabetes.

Un pensamiento les paso por la cabeza al mismo tiempo a ambos mellizos.

Tragaron grueso.

 _Sfiga_ _._ _Sabe que le dijimos Decima._

* * *

 **Sfiga: No es groseria, es una manera de decir mala suerte, que uno no tiene suerte.**


	7. Extra 1

**EXTRA: _Papa_?**

-Y bien Dame-Tsuna

El silencio en la sala de la Familia Sawada era pesado para el pobre castaño de 11 años, no sabia donde poner sus temblorosas manos sin que su espartano bebe tutor dejase de mirar con esos oscuros ojos atemorizantes.

Con una paciencia escasa Reborn convirtió a León en pistola y disparo cerca del pie de Tsuna.

-3

-eh?...no espera.

Agitando las manos el pequeño moreno trato de calmarlo, no sabiendo que hacer para detener al bebe con la pistola.

Otro disparo.

-2

-todo paso por que empuje a un mi sempai.

Reborn bajo la pistola y se cubrió los ojos bajo su fedorra a la vez que aparecía un aura oscura a su alrededor

-Me estas jodiendo, por un simple empujo no citan a tu padre.

Tsuna no sabia que hacer si le contaba la verdad seguro se molestaría y le daría una patada que para ser un bebe dolían mucho, pero si le mentía sufriría aun mas, sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer tomo aire y respondió rápidamente con palabras atropelladas que si el pequeño bebe espartano no lo hubiese tratado por tantos años no le hubiese entendido.

-es que Gokudera-kun estaba peleando con un chico que estaba diciendo que yo no tenia padre, así que saco su dinamita pero antes de que explotara yo empuje a kanashiro-sempai pero se cayo sobre su muñeca y se la torció, la profesora de física me vio empujarlo así que mando un citatorio para mamá pero le dije que estaba de viaje por unos días así que llamo a papá y no me creyó que también estaba fuera de Japón así que….

La voz de Tsuna se iba haciendo mas pequeña mientras seguía, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, el hitman sabia que hablar del irresponsable padre del menor era un tema tabú. Suspirando puso a león en el ala del sombrero y antes que el pequeño moreno se pusiera a llorar decidió ser un poco benevolente.

-Iré yo

-he?

Tsuna creía haber escuchado mal, además aun si fuera así su tutor era un bebe nunca le creerían.

Reborn sabiendo los pensamientos del pequeño contesto antes de que le hiciese las preguntas.

-ire y con lo de mi apariencia llamare a un ilusionista que me de mi antigua forma.

Tsuna lo miro como si fuese su salvación para luego tener una mirada de duda.

-eto… Reborn

Ahora Tsuna estaba tan rojo como un tomate y jugaba con sus manos sin saber como iniciar la pregunta

-Sueltalo de una vez

El hitman volvió a apuntarlo con león para que hablara ya se le estaba cortando la poca(casi inexistente) paciencia que tenia.

-HIIIIII Reborn!

El hitman soltó un balazo que roso la mejilla del pequeño moreno que cayo de sentón sobándose la mejilla.

-ite, eso duele…es..esta bien… es..es…es que si vas tendré que decirte paa..pa pá

-no tartamudes

-HIII….tendre que decirte papá

-y?

-no te molesta? puedo decirte así siempre?

Se le escapo la ultima pregunta sin siquiera procesarla haciendo que se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible.

-Mientras no sea en publico no veo porque no.

- _Papá_

Tsuna probando la palabra sonrió bobamente al bebe que le lanzo un balazo cerca de los pies.

-HIIIII… y eso?

-no haz hecho los deberes, tienes una hora para traérmelos.

-Pero…son demasiados

-El tiempo corre

El pequeño moreno salió hecho un bala hacia su habitación para terminar los deberes sin que pudiese ver la sonrisa oculta bajo la fedorra que tenia el hitman.

-no digas nada ,León.


	8. Chapter 6

**Bueno chic s aqui les traigo un nuevo capi :3, creo que estare publicando un extra cada dos caps explicando parte de la relacion que tienen Tsuna con Reborn y sus guardianes en el tiempo agregado, si es que algo no se entiende diganme porfavor.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron . (Dark Senin y Tsuri182718)**

 **Bueno sin mas disfruten el nuevo capi.**

* * *

 **Cap6 Prueba parte III**

 _58 min_

 _Sfiga_

Se soltaron las manos mientras se levantaban, ambos mellizos dieron un paso estratégico hacia atrás.

-Tsu recuerda que te queremos, no mejor aun recuerda tu alma dadivosa, no no mejor aun recuerda que tu no nos harías da…

-cállate Al

Emilio le había tapado la boca a su mellizo antes de que dijera mas tonterías, viendo que su hermano haría uso de su instinto de supervivencia miro a Tsuna quien seguía con esa sonrisa que les causaba escalofríos, ambos mellizos pusieron sus manos enfrente de manera apasiguadora.

-Mira Tsu lo sentimos y lo que el tarado de Al quería decir es que nosoaauchhhh

-auchhh

Ambos mellizos no vieron venir el golpe, de algo estaban completamente seguros no volverían a hacer ninguna insinuación a la cara de niña de Tsu, este tenia mano pesada; sobándose la parte trasera de sus cabeza ambos miraron arrepentidos con sus mejores cara de cachorrito, lo bueno es que los había mencionado nada de la carta por que así no tendrían…

-bueno los perdono por lo de _Decima_ pero lo vuelven a repetir, insinuar o algo por el estilo y los atare al árbol mas cercano para que sirvan de afiladero de las uñas de Natsu, _capichi_?

Ambos mellizos sintieron y tragando grueso, el pequeño cachorro de león tampoco liberaba su verdadero poder aun así que era mejor no tentar su suerte.

-y sobre la carta…

Gimieron internamente poniendo sus mejores caras de cachorros bajo la lluvia suplicando perdon.

-… entiendo sus razones así que no se preocupen.

46 min

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de agradecidos para luego cambiar su semblante, sus miradas serias confundieron un poco al castaño.

-Milo-nii? Al-nii?

Ok, si bailaron internamente, les encanto ser llamados así, mas aun cuando Tsuna inclino ligeramente la cabeza en señal de confusión.

 _Tierno._

 _Enfocate._ Se gritaron mentalmente ambos mellizos

-Tsu sabes que ahora te consideramos mas que un hermano, daríamos la vida por ti, pero ya conociste las reglas no es así?

Tsuna solo asintió

-entonces como sabes solo tenemos…

-39 minutos y contando- dijo Emilio verificando el reloj que tenia enganchado a la cadena del pantalón.

-en realidad esta hora después de la prueba es mas para coordinar cuando y donde nos veremos para terminar el ¨lazo¨ y despedirnos.

-es necesario Al-nii?

-si y lo lamentamos, Tsu pero es algo que no podemos evitar ya conoces las reglas.

Si bien Milo era mas maduro en ciertos aspectos, también era el mas emocional así que se resigno a dejar a Al explicara mientras él llevaba el conteo del tiempo; Al era mas reticente a dejar a su hermanito pero entre mas rápido fueran las cosas mas rápido lo verían.

-30 minutos

antes de que siguieran hablando Tsuna rebusco algo en sus bolsillos hasta sacar dos llaves de diferentes colores que recordó sacar hace un par de días atrás, le entrego la morada a Emilio y la color índigo a Aldo que lo miraron con extrañeza hasta que un recuerdo fugas paso por sus mentes.

-no son..?

Para no perder la costumbre volvieron a hablar al unísono.

-Si son las llaves que saque hace dos días, pensé que Mukuro y kyōya perderían sus llaves y serian demasiado orgullosos para pedir otras pero me equivoque aunque eso ya lo saben, quiero que las conserven y apenas termines las preparaciones vayan a la mansión, ya conocen donde estaré y saben como llegar, solo cuídense y vuelvan pronto.

Ambos hermanos cogieron las llaves enganchandolas en la cadena de sus relojes. Aldo miro contento a Tsuna acercándose los pasos que los separaban para revolverle los cabellos.

-no te preocupes por nosotros somos los suficientemente fuertes no como ese rubio caballo de quinta que se hace llamar tu hermano

-…-

-…-

Ni Tsuna ni Emilio pudieron evitar reírse ante los celos del mellizo que seguía refunfuñando.

-Al-nii , Milo-nii solo yo les llamo así a ustedes, de ahora en adelante así será, así que no es necesario esto esta bien? ahh y entren por la puerta no quiero ninjas estilo kamikaze ni leones sueltos por ahi asustando a los nadie.

-nosotros?

-pero si somos unos panes de dios, como insinúas eso.

Tsuna les dio una mirada incrédula ante la aparente mirada ofendida de los mellizos.

-pretenderé no haberte escuchado

Ambos asintieron divertidos pero cuando Emilio reviso nuevamente el reloj chasqueo la lengua con disgusto ganándose una mirada curiosa por los otros dos chicos.

-21 minutos

Aldo suspiro antes de volver a mirar al castaño.

-Tsu antes de que nos vayamos queremos que practiques ¨ _eso_ ¨, te ayudaremos apenas volvamos, ya tienes toda la teoría en tu cabeza, sabes el paso a paso…

Emilio tomo la palabra mientras su hermano hacia aparecer su guadaña.

-…solo no te sobre exijas hazlo lentamente cuando te sientas los suficientemente fuerte, no hay prisas además ya lo has estado practicando de a poco sin tener las nociones así que no será tan difícil, dejamos a tu criterio decirle o no a tu famiglia…

Aldo volvió a hablar mientras su mellizo imitaba sus acciones anteriores.

-…además aun no lo sentimos pero en unos momentos es seguro que sentiremos las secuelas de la prueba y…

Tsuna sentía dolor al tener que despedirse tan pronto de sus hermanos, no quería pero era necesario; el domo de llamas que los rodeaban empezaba a desaparecer indicando que la prueba había culminado

-…no es necesario que lo digamos pero felicidades Tsu, pasaste

Ambos se acercaron a revolverle el cabello y darle un beso en cada mejilla antes de desaparecer en la niebla. Tsuna puso una sonrisa triste al velos desaparecer.

-No tarden.

* * *

Cinco días. CINCO DIAS de estar parado como una estatua.

Reborn estaba alucinando como una prueba puede llevar tanto, si bien a Primo le llevo cuatro días, ellos ya habían pasado ese tiempo, que estaban haciendo ahí adentro para demorar tanto, al parecer solo lo sabría si se lo sonsacaba a su Dame alumno por que de los otros dos no creía sacar ni una palabra dado la procedencia de los mellizos.

Estaba en cierto grado feliz al principio, se reafirmaría la alianza con la Famiglia Morte que mejor para Vongola pero pasando los primeros dos días esa felicidad se esfumo y al tercero, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba preocupado; desde la aparición de aquel domo con llamas que tenia el tamaño de un auto y se sentía el poder irradiar de el, hubieron momentos en los cuales su brillo se intensificaba y otros en los que bajaba considerablemente y no sabia la razón de tales cambios.

El cuerpo del intento de asesino fue llevado por el escuadrón de investigaciones de Vongola sin notar el domo. En la noche del primer día tuvo que llamar a los guardianes y decirles que se había llevado a Dame-Tsuna a entrenar por unos días y no necesitaba interrupciones.

 _Chaos necesitaba un expresso._

Para colmo de males no tenia con que desquitarse, no podía irse a ningún lado y si volaba medio bosque cuando llegara el escuadrón de limpieza y el de los ilucionistas había una pequeña probabilidad de que los ultimos notaran el domo, sin mencionar que Iemitsu y el Noveno vendrían en pocos días en una visita sorpresa para ver como le estaba yendo a Dame-Tsuna con sus nuevas responsabilidades; Iemitsu ni siquiera debería venir pero como asesor externo tenia que revisar y dar el informe a su nuevo jefe por mas que este no pudiera estar en la misma habitación por mas de 3 minutos con él en la misma habitacion, lo cual le causaba gracia.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver las llamas del domo desaparecer solo para que quisiera sacar a León y dispar a quemarropa, esos chicos le revolvieron el cabello a su dame alumno, el cual no dejaba que casi nadie le tocara la cabeza desde que perdió la apuesta con el hitman, y al final le dieron un beso en cada mejilla para luego desaparecer, la pregunta reapareció en su cabeza pero lo dejaría para mas tarde; camino unos pasos para ver a su Dame alumno dándole la espalda cuando este voltio, si antes tenia curiosidad ahora se sentía como la vieja chismosa del barrio, claro que eso era internamente, externamente solo enarco una ceja de manera inquisitoria.

-oh Reborn, que bueno que te veo, cuanto tiempo ha durado la prueba?

Esto si que era un giro de 180 grados, su voz sonaba ligeramente mas profunda y tenia un tono sensual pero aburrido como si supiera la respuesta, sus facciones si bien no cambiaron ya no se veían tan de niña sino finas y elegantes al igual que se veía ligeramente mas alto, si bien su complexión no cambio su aura irradiaba una clase diferente de poder a la usual.

-Cinco días contando hoy, que te paso?

El brillo divertido en los ojos y la sonrisa presumida de su Dame alumno no le gustaron.

-confidencial, regresemos a la mansión pero antes me supongo que les dijiste a los chicos que estuvimos entrenando o algo por el estilo ya que supuestamente tenia que estar desconectado del mundo en la prueba, y antes de que digas nada posiblemente me desmaye de un momento a otro mientra reg…

No completo la frase al caer en los brazos del hitman, sea lo que haya pasado lo dreno totalmente; acomodándole en sus brazos se dispuso a marcharse a la mansión; pasando la entrada del templo vio un paquete de sobres con una nota puesta, cogiendo el paquete de cartas, aun con su dame alumno en brazos, leyó la nota

 _¨Reborn-san le pedimos que entregue los sobres a cada guardián de Tsu y que la lean de manera privada, hay una carta con su nombre con algunas instrucciones para estos días de los cambios que Tsu pueda tener._

 _Psdta. Se desmayara, es normal y cuando se despierte deje que coma lo que le apetezca, seguramente será dulce no se lo niegue._

 _Atte. Los mellizos Morte¨_

 _Tsu?_

Su Dame alumno tendría mucho que explicar.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Por fin otro capi /./ si algo no se entiende háganmelo saber, gracias a los que comentaron chicos!**

 **KHR no me pertenece, sino habria yaoi o mas insinuaciones YOLO**

 **...bn yendo al punto disfruten el nuevo cap.**

* * *

 **Cap7 hogar dulce hogar**

Reborn llego a la mansión cargando a Tsuna , el cual dormía como un bebe koala, muy cómodo por cierto, con los brazos y piernas enredados en el cuerpo del hitman. Al entrar no le sorprendió ser recibido con el ruido de siempre, el sonido de las bombas por todos lados, las risas despreocupadas, los extremos, los insultos, los te morderé hasta la muerte y los kufufus.

 _Salvajes._

Caminando por el pasillo se adentro hasta la sala, donde se ocasionaba lo que una persona cuerda llamaría una batalla campal por la sobrevivencia pero para él, que estaba mas que acostumbrado a la ruidosa famiglia de su Dame alumno, fue una cordial reunión donde se comunicaban de manera educada por que sabia que se estaban _tratando_ de comportar; Había llamado a Gokudera unos minutos antes diciendo que llegaría con su jefe y saber si la mansión seguía en pie, lo cual no era el caso, un tercio estaba en reconstrucción por la pelea de Hibari y Mukuro para variar, no es que fuera su problema, el papeleo no seria de el.

Al entrar en la habitación todo ruido paro. Sonriendo socarronamente se sentó el el sillón mas próximo acariciando la espalda de su Dame alumno como si se tratase de un gatito, que como tal ronroneo; se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con las expresiones de los guardines que iban desde la incredulidad a la ira contenida.

-kufufu parece que trajiste un lindo gatito ex-arcobaleno, se podría saber que le paso a Tsunayoshi-kun?

Mukuro no solo se estaba conteniendo sino que su instinto le decía no tentar mucho su suerte y fastidiar la diversión del arcobaleno por que era obvio que disfrutaba jugar con ellos.

-Reborn-san que le paso a Juudaime, se sobre esforzó en el entrenamiento?

Gokudera le tenia fe ciega así que con el no había problemas.

-Yo!, Reborn. Que le paso a Tsuna?

Yamamoto como siempre tan despreocupado con esa sonrisa boba que el hitman sabia era mas falsa que billete de tres dólares; el chico era una persona muy astuta que camuflaba bien sus intenciones en especial hacia cierto bombardero.

-Reborn maldito depravado pervertido que le hiciste a Tsuna-nii

A la sexy vac…al mocoso ni lo miro dos veces, ignorando sus puyas.

-EY TSUNA QUE EXTREMA LLAVE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A REBORN!

Ryohei como siempre sin darse cuenta de nada, tanto boxeo le había dado serios problemas al chico, al menos servía como guardián.

-exbebe

Hibari, al igual que Mukuro, tenia un aura asesina rodeándole

-Chaos, Hibari

Los chicos fueron guardando sus armas y acercándose mientras le daban una mirada curiosa al castaño.

-Dame-Tsuna tuvo una _reunión_ antes de llegar y esta demasiado cansado, por lo que ven, pero eso no para lo cual los llame…uhm veo que cuidaron bien de la mansión en nuestra ausencia…

No tuvieron la decencia ni de lucir avergonzados, no le sorprendía había pasado tantas veces que los chicos debieron crear inmunidad.

 _Chaos si necesito un expresso._

Saco las cartas de su saco y se las paso a Gokudera al revisarla y ver los nombres las fue repartiendo a quienes correspondían, los guardianes mientras las recibían las iban guardando en el interior de sus sacos.

-… estas cartas son para cada uno de ustedes se las envía un aliado de Vongola, no tengo idea de su contenido pero es prioritario que las lean en privado lo mas pronto posible, además en unos días llegaran unos invitados así que espero su mejor comportamiento o me veré obligado a repetir lo de San Valentín.

El hitman esbozó una sonrisa sádica dándole mas veracidad a sus palabras. Por las caras que pusieron el ex arcobaleno sabia que harían caso o almenos tratarían. de una u otra forma se divertiría.

\- pa….pá

Reborn sin oír al castaño siguió con su explicación, el había leído la carta que le fue dirigida así que tenia que realizar su encargo.

-…además dentro de una semana llegaran los melli…

Fue interrumpido por la voz adormilada de Tsuna.

-papá

Sintió los brazos que rodeaban su cuello apretarlo fuertemente para luego soltarse y caer al lado libre del sofá cogiendo un cojín de almohada, se quedo mirando a su Dame alumno en con un ligero shock hasta que se escucho la risa de la vaca estúpida.

-buajajaja oye _papá_ me lees un cuento para dormir.

La vaca estúpida estaba que se reia mientras se cogia el estomago por lo fuerte de sus risas.

-créeme _cariño_ conmigo en la habitación eso será lo ultimo que querrás.

La vaca estúpida paro su risa sonrojándose hasta las orejas corriendo donde Yamamoto, que reia nervioso, para esconderse.

-kufufufu que padre tan pervertido tenemos aquí ojala no le hayas echo nada a Tsunayoshi-kun

Mukuro había empezado a mirarle retadoramente.

-Maldito… Reborn-san seria incapaz de hacerle algo a Juudaime

Hayato estaba a segundos de sacar sus bombas y empezar otra pelea con el ilusionista, Takeshi viendo sus intensiones adelanto un par de pasos poniéndose entre ambos guardianes alzando sus manos de manera apaciguadora

-ma ma cálmate Hayato es solo una broma, verdad Mukuro?

Mukuro solo rio socarronamente.

-Kufufufu perrito-kun deberías hacerle caso a tu novio.

El bombardero sonrojado y temblando de ira, saco las bombas de sus bolsillos para empezar a pelear con el ilusionista, absorbiendo a los presentes de a habitación hasta volver a la batalla campal de hace unos minutos.

* * *

Tsuna estaba durmiendo cómodamente, agotado pero cómodo, cada uno de sus músculos dolía horrores, entreabriendo los ojos vio el cuello de Reborn y trato de llamarlo para que lo llevara a su cama.

-pa..pá

Si bien Reborn no le daba mayor importancia le dijo que no le llamara asi en publico lo cual él acepto; pero ahora el pobre no sabia que no estaban solos.

-papá

Esta vez lo llamo con mas claridad y abrazo fuerte su cuello para que le hiciera caso pero el cansancio lo venció y cayo al costado cogiendo lo primero que alcanzo para usarlo de almohada volviendo a ir a los brazos de Morfeo ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Se despertó con un gruñido por el ruido, volteando para buscar la causa.

 _Quiero dormirrrr...arg. Es mucho pedir un rato de paz y tranquilidad?_

Al parecer si lo era. El unico que se dio cuenta del despertar de Tsuna fue Reborn que estaba tomando un expresso, cortesía de las sirvientas, ya que todos los guardianes estaban enfrascado peleando o animando a los peleadores para no darse cuenta del despertar a su tierno jefe.

Tsuna cojio tres cojines y los lanzo como proyectiles a la cabeza de su autoproclamada mano derecha, su guardián de la nube y su guardián de la niebla; despertó con dolor de cabeza así que los responsables también tenían que tenerla.

-Quien mierda …oh Juudaime, lo siento no pude…

Dejo de escucharlo para centrase en los otros dos que le estaban lanzando dagas con la mirada, lo sorprendente era que Hibari no hubiese dicho su típica frase.

-te morderé hasta la muerte, omnívoro

Retirando su pensamiento dirigió la mirada a su guardián de la niebla

-kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun que estuviste haciendo estos días con el ex-arcobaleno?

Ignorando la pregunta Tsuna se estiro como un gato causando pensamientos nada sanos en dos ciertos guardines muy impulsivos.

En el momento en que Tsuna se sentó todos los guardianes notaron los cambios que tenia, sus facciones afeminadas que lo hacían luir como una chica ya no estaban si bien eran las mismas, ahora lucían finas y elegantes, tenia un aura de poder rodeándolo que decía claramente ¨obedeces o sufres¨ y cuando se paro para apoyase en el brazo del sofá parecía haber crecido, aunque no tanto como para poder pasar a cualquiera de ellos, y sus ojos asustadizos cuando estaba con ellos ahora lucían seguros a la vez algo burlones como quien sabe un secreto pero no te lo quiere contar; eran cambios muy notables como para pasarlos por alto.

-Saben chicos…

Todos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de su Jefe, no era para nada la de Tsuna, esa que él tenia era asustadiza y algo estridente propia de un adolecente, esta era profunda sin llegar a sonar ronca, armoniosa pero muy sensual, era una voz que podía prometerte el mundo, hacerte tocar el cielo , darte grandezas y poder hasta condenarte y mandarte al infierno bajo tu propio pie y aun así irías gustoso.

-…estaba, no, estoy muy cansado y ustedes no me dejan dormir…

Ahora sonó un poco amenazante haciendo que los implicados les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, el aire en la habitación comenzó ha hacerse difícil de respirar. Desviaron la mirada al ex –arcobaleno del sol para encontrarlo sonriendo sádicamente.

 _Que le hizo ese demonio a su tierno jefe?_

-…pero olvidare todo por que tengo que informarles algunos, uhum, asuntos y bueno tengo hambre.

Terminadas de pronunciar las palabras apareció una de las pocas sirvientas que hablaba con ellos sin temblar ni tener que tomar terapia en sus vacaciones.

-Joven jefe, jóvenes amos ,buenas tardes

Hizo una reverencia antes de recoger la taza vacía de café del ex –arcobaleno.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento Joven Jefe pero desea algo antes de la cena?

-cena? Que hora es?

-Las 6:30 pm, Joven Jefe

-Ceci cuantas veces te lo he repetido, solo Tsuna esta bien.

-si, Tsuna-sama

-ahhh…no hay remedio, bueno quiero un tiramisú, una rebanada de postre pavlova triple de chocolate con caramelo en la cubierta, un trozo de torta de chocolate blanco, tres bolas de helado de vainilla con pasas y un parfait de oreo, por favor.

Ceci no se extraño del pedido de su Jefe porque usualmente se comía d postres antes de la cena, en cambio los guardianes sintieron nacer una carie de solo escucharlo con excepción de Mukuro que acompañaba a Tsuna algunas tardes y había sido testigo de la cantidad exorbitante de dulces que podía llegar a comer, claro que este lo acompañaba con uno que otro chocolate.

-Si, Tsuna-sama. Desea algo para beber?

-Un te esta bien, el sabor lo dejo a tu elección.

-Como desee Tsuna-sama.

Ceci le dirigió una mirada al Ex arcobaleno haciendo otra reverencia

-Y usted Reborn-sama, desea algo mas?

-Otro _expresso_ , Ceci

-Si Reborn-sama

Ceci antes de retirarse volteo a ver a los guardianes de la decima generación.

-Los jóvenes amos desearan algo antes de la cena?

Los guardianes solo atinaron a negar.

Ceci haciendo otra reverencia se retiro para traer los pedidos lo mas rápido posible.

-Bien. Que paso mientras no estuvimos?

-oya, oya, Tsunayoshi porque mejor no nos explicas donde estuviste con el ex –arcobaleno.

La verdad sea dicha hasta Hibari tenia curiosidad

-celoso? De todas maneras es confidencial, por el momento

-Nos hieres no, confías en tus guardianes.

Mukuro actuó como si le hubieran disparado al corazón mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá de una pieza, _su sofá_. Tsuna soltó un bufido.

-Confió en todos ustedes pero las piñas parlanchinas celosas deberían quedarse calladas o podrían terminar en ensalada.

Mukuro sonrió ladinamente aun apoyándose en el sofá.

-es una amenaza?

-del modo que quieras verlo

-Kufufu me gustas mas así.

Tsuna arqueo un ceja imitando la sonrisa de su guardián.

-es una confecion?

-kufufu…miralo como quieras

-tramposo

algunos seguían paralizados por el anterior comportamiento de su jefe pero con el extraño intercambio parecieron reaccionar

-Juudaime

-si, Hayato.

-usted sabe que odio coincidir con el cabeza de piña pero que paso? Se siente diferente

-mmm…la adolescencia tal vez

-Tsuna-nii lo que ahogadera quiere decir es que no estas actuando como si fueras tu.

-y como se supone que soy?

Lambo no sabia que decir, nadie le gustaría que le dijeran ¨eres un conejito adorable y tierno que esta todo el tiempo asustado y no puede controlar a sus guardianes por mas de 15 min, aunque también eres un león cuando se trata de la seguridad de tu _famiglia_ y si bien Lambo conocía otro lado aun no era tiempo, ante la duda del guardián mas joven Takeshi se decidió a intervenir.

-ma ma Tsuna no te enojes, si? lo que los chicos quieren decir es que no has cambiado, bueno tal vez un poco ¿la voz? Igual, no te sentimos como siempre es como si hubiera una puerta y no nos dejas pasar. Que paso mientras estuviste fuera? nos preocupas

Tsuna se paso una mano por sus largos cabellos sin saber si decirles o no la verdad, estaba algo asustado de cómo podrían reaccionar, voltio a ver a Reborn que simplemente se encogió de hombros una señal de que todo dependía de él. Soltando un ultimo suspiro miro a cada guardián/amigo en la habitación.

Lambo aun se encontraba medio oculto detrás de Takeshi que se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente mientras Hayato lo miraba con suplica; siguió recorriendo a sus amigos para ver a Mukuro mirarlo divertido, aunque el sabia que bajo esa supuesta diversión había curiosidad por estar revelando su verdadera personalidad una que el guardián de la niebla había visto en escasas ocasiones; vio a Kyōya recargado en la pared con una pregunta muda de la situación, negando siguió su mirada hacia Ryohei que si bien no había dicho ni una palabra era por que en momentos como este donde se mostraba maduro y serio.

-lo que les voy a contar no puede decirse aquí…

Con la mano hizo referencia a la habitación.

-… cuando vuelva a dormir que será en unos minutos es posible que no despierte muy pronto, por lo que solo les dire que la famiglia que le sigue a Simmon y Cavallone en el orden de la creación de alianzas es la Famiglia Morte que tras cada generación realizan una prueba al siguiente sucesor, ellos lo aprueban o no dependiendo de su criterio, pero eso se los dire en una reunión que tendremos en la sala de reuniones pasado mañana.

Takeshi se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Tsuna, sempai y yo nos iremos mañana en la madrugada con el equipo de boxeo y de baseball para nuestro ultimo partido, como es en la misma cede deportiva se usara un solo transporte ,estaremos llegando pasado mañana a eso de las 6:00 pm a mas tardar.

-Lo siento Juudaime pero el lunes también tengo que ir con aniki para unos estudios.

-Shamal?

-Si, Juudaime

Desde hace un año Hayato iba una vez al mes con Bianchi para hacerse un checkeo completo siguiendo el tratamiento impuesto por Shamal que hace mas de un año detecto una anomalía en uno de los checkeos que hacían anualmente a todos los guardianes, al parecer un virus del futuro que ha estado incubando en el cuerpo del guardián de la tormenta, lo operaron y debido ha eso estaría visitando al pervertido una vez al mes hasta que este totalmente curado, por fortuna no tuvieron que ponerlo en cuarentena.

-Tsuna-nii me tengo que ir con Gianini a la revisión de la bazuka de los 10 años y recoger un cargamento de armas al puerto.

Asintió y contuvo un bostezo, se le iban las fuerzas

-omnívoro, el lunes tendré una reunión con los profesores y el directo, estare aquí a las 6:30 pm.

Asintió.

-a las 7 entonces

Iba a preguntar a Mukuro por Chrome pero en ese momento entro Ceci con una carretilla llena de prostres, una tetera humeante con un suave olor suave y el café de Reborn. Ceci hizo una reverencia dejando los pedidos en la mesita del centro para luego voltearse a Mukuro

-Amo de los seis infiernos y todos los condenados-sama

A todos les cayo una gotita por la referencia.

-kufufufu, que hay Ceci?

-La señorita Chrome llamo hace unos minutos y me pidió que le dijera que ya todos los preparativos estan listos para su llegada.

-oya oya no me esperaba que fuera tan rápido, gracias Ceci

-mi deber es servir a Tsuna-sama y sus guardianes, Amo de los seis infiernos y los condenados-sama

Tsuna miro molesto a Mukuro antes de llamar a la pelinegra.

-Ceci

-Si, Tsuna-sama

-Mientras duermo que nadie me moleste y deja de llamar así a Mukuro se le subirá a la cabeza, si es que no lo ha hecho ya, tan salo dile Mukuro, porfavor

-Como ordene, Tsuna-sama

Haciendo otra de sus reverencias salió de la habitación. Mukuro le miro sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

-arruinas mi diversión

-y tu me causas papeleo, como sea, no sabia que saldrías

-kufufufu ni yo…

Ante el rostro de fastido que puso Tsunayoshi agrego como quien no quiere la cosa

-…verde-kun me pidio que envie a Nagi para obtener alguna llamas de la niebla...

-Y no usa a Mammon por que le cobraria aunque tu tampoco haces nada gratis

-...como iba diciendo, este favor no sera gratis Nagi podrá usar la nueva maquina de Verde-kun, y antes que lo preguntes si es la que estas pensando, es la que convierte las ilusiones en realidad pero esta tiene una característica que la anterior no, creada la ilusión no desaparecerá en días así mi querida Nagi no gastara parte de sus llamas recreando sus órganos, saldré en una hora y volveré con Nagi el lunes por la tarde a mas tardar.

-muy dulce de tu parte pero que ganas con eso, no es que menosprecie el cariño que sientes por Chrome pero para que irías si no hay algo beneficioso esperándote.

-kufufufu~ este Tsunayoshi-kun me gusta mas~ Kufufu eso es una sorpresa~

Tsuna ignoro el comentario para dirigir toda su atención a los ricos pasteles que lo seducían con ese olor dulzón que hacia agua su lengua. Cogió postre tras postre disfrutando y asiendo pequeños ruiditos que no ayudaban nada a los guardianes que como Lambo estaba sonrojado detrás de Yamamoto que reia nerviosamente ante la mirada de Reborn; los mas afectados eran Hibari y Mukuro aunque no lo admitieran estaban aguantando el sangrado nasal y la molestia que empezaban a sentir en los pantalones mas aun cuando a Tsuna le quedo un poco de crema en la mejilla y este lo intento lamer con su lengua sin llegar a quitar toda la crema. Reborn con un suspiro le limpio rápidamente y fulmino con la mirada a los pervertidos guardines por los pensamientos nada difíciles de leer que tenían en este momento.

-Reborn…-el joven capo bostezo sin poderlo evitar-informales de la llegada de Al-nii y Milo-nii ya no ..tengo fuer…

No pudo completar la frase debido a que al terminar todos los pasteles y la mitad del te cayo dormido nuevamente. Reborn con un suspiro siguió bebiendo de su _expresso_ a la vez que veía a los guardianes que estuvieron pendientes de cada palabra dicha por el moreno, fruncieron el ceño al escuchar los nombres tan poco familiares de la boca del joven capo; el primero en preguntar sobre la duda colectiva fue Ryohei cayendo en cuenta que el menor no le había dicho _oni-san_ como acostumbraba, estaba muy preocupado por la persona que no solo consideraba un hermano pequeño sino que era la persona que decidió seguir hasta que la llama de su vida se extinga.

-Reborn quienes son las personas que menciono Tsuna?

-Tsuna solo me dijo que les dijera de la llegada de los aliados de Vongola. Esos chicos que menciono son los mellizos Morte, actuales jefes de la famiglia Morte los terceros en las alianzas de Vongola, los mellizos vendrán en una semana y se quedaran indefinidamente es todo lo que les puedo decir.

-ex bebe, quiero explicaciones. Que le hiciste al omnívoro?

-nada

Sin decir mas cogió a Tsuna en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación dejando a los guardianes con sus dudas; el también tenia que atender ciertos asuntos mas aun luego de leer la carta dejada por los mellizos, dejaría algunas instrucciones a las sirvientas antes de partir y llegaría ,si es que todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado, en la noche del lunes, luego de que Tsuna le comunicara a sus guardianes la situación, salió con paso firme de la habitación sin voltear a sabiendas que el joven capo no despertaría.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	10. Extra 2

**EXTRA: IDA A LA ESCUELA**

Takeshi Yamamoto se preparo como todos los días para ir a la escuela, reviso que sus cuadernos estuviesen en orden y no faltase ninguna cosa, había tenido que reponer algunos materiales escolares ya que con solo trece años era un especialista es alejar pervertidos de manera directa e indirectamente.

La razón? Sus dos mejores amigos, la verdad sea dicha, un prospecto a novio y su mejor amigo, ambos eran un par de imanes para los tíos raros, si no eran exhibicionistas eran acosadores.

Lo peor de todo? Es que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta!

Al principio no le dio importancia mientras no se acercaran, luego de que casi se llevan a Tsuna con el cuento de ¨me perdí, enséñame una dirección¨ no dejaba que se acerque a ninguno, es mas el bebe tutor de Tsuna le enseño a lanzar cosas peligrosas, no sabia quien le dio el juego de cuchillos al chiquitín pero le fue fácil aprender a usarlos, estar en el equipo de baseball ayudo mucho.

el chiquitín no salía de la casa de Tsuna a menos de que este lo llevara consigo, en muchas de las ocasiones que se queda con Gokudera y Tsuna a estudiar en la casa de este ultimo, el chiquitín aprovechaba y le pasaba las instrucciones para que pudiese mejorar, en un inicio dudoso practicaba los lanzamientos, era mas difícil que lanzar una pelota, eso no lo negaba, pero con el tiempo adquirió experiencia y ahora podía lanzar hasta un lápiz para que este se quedase clavado en una pared de concreto.

Suspirando bajo las escaleras para despedirse de su padre que estaba abriendo el ¨Takesushi¨, no le podia ver por las cajas amontonadas de pescado que estaba cargando pero sabia que su viejo conocia donde esaba.

-Yo, viejo ya me voy

-jaja muy contento no hijo?

-si, hoy Gokudera y Tsuna vendrán

-oh les hare un sushi especial

-jajaja Gracias!

Salio del restaurante cuando vio voltiar la esquina a Gokudera, apuro el paso justo cuando se percato de un sujeto seguía a su amor platonico, estaba cubierto con una mascarilla y unos lentes, mas sospechoso no podía estar.

 _Es que no podían actuar tan siquiera un poco normales?_

Suspirando busco en sus bolsillos para darse cuenta que había olvidado el set de cuchillos en su escritorio, de nuevo. Encogiéndose de hombros cogio una de sus pelotas de baseball para tirarla en la nuca del tipo que ya estaba a escasos metros de Gokudera, ojala el chiquitin no se entere que sino lo castiga y es que para ser tan pequeño era muy sádico.

Corrió pasando el cuerpo tirado en el piso; Gokudera ya estaba en la puerta de Tsuna bostezando, rápidamente Takeshi puso una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros del peliplateado, ya llevaba haciendo eso con ambos chicos por un tiempo por lo que ya no se sobresaltaban.

-Yo! Gokudera!

-Estupido friki del baseball whauah

el peliplateado únicamente bostezo haciendo que Takeshi deseara tomarle una foto.

 _Donde estan las cámaras cuando las necesitas?_

-jajajaj Gokudera te ves cansado, no dormiste?

-no mucho estuve viendo el maratón de los UMAS

-que es un UMA?

El peliplateado se solto del agarre para empezar a blasfemar como poseído hasta que se le acabaron los insultos en japonés paso al italiano, donde el pelinegro no entendia nada.

 _La cague._

-tu estúpido friki del baseball falto de intelecto un UMA es…

Antes de que pudiese hablar salio un Tsuna muy despeinado con una tostada en la boca mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.

-buenos días, Joundaime!

Gokudera hizo su típica reverencia, en mas de una ocacion contemplo la idea de hacerse cirujia plastica para parecerse a Tsuna descartando la idea muchas veces por lo ridícula.

-Yo, Tsuna!

-chicos!

Resonó un disparo por los pies de Tsuna.

-dame-Tsuna apúrate que llegaras tarde

-hiiii…pa…Reborn!... vámonos!

El chiquitín tal como salio entro, no sin antes dirigirle a Takeshi la usual mirada matutina de _cuídalo bien por que sino…_ , preferia no pensar en ese _sino._

El camino a la escuela fue como siempre, dos acosadores en la primera mitad del camino y un pervertido escondido detrás de un poste, nada nuevo; había tenido a sus amigos rodeados por sus brazos hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela; lo malo era que por olvidar los cuchillos había perdido dos libros pesados y tres lápices.

Nada fuera de lo normal.


	11. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas/os! aqui traigo un nuevo cap. un par de capitulos mas y bn sabran lo que pasara...no soy muy buena escribiendo en muchos sentidos creo que aun hay demasiado que mejorar pero tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda si algo no se entiende porfavor háganmelo saber!...**

 **doremishine itsuko, muchas gracias por la corrección...sinceramente juraba y perjuraba que era joundaime lol bn esas cosas pasan W*.*W**

 **KHR no me pertenece por mucho que me duela y.y**

* * *

 **Cap. 8 A un día de la tragedia…**

En la madrugada del día siguiente a la llegada de Tsuna y Reborn, partieron Yamamoto con Ryohei con una maleta deportiva cada uno, ambos seguían preguntándose sobre los acontecimientos pasados, como la actitud de Tsuna si bien no les desagradaba como actuaba era _diferente_ , además también se encontraba el hecho e que Reborn había actuado abiertamente como solía actuar con Tsuna a solas, y es que ese dato solo lo sabia el guardián de la lluvia.

Ambos guardianes salieron de la base/mansión caminando tranquilamente aunque tenían un pensamiento persistente en sus mentes. ¿Quienes eran _¨Al-nii y Milo-nii¨_ ? Tsuna les había prometido hablar con ellos apenas llegasen de su viaje así aclararían sus dudas, esperaban; de Reborn no sacarían nada, es mas lo mas seguro era que el sicario se burlara de ellos de la manera mas dolorosa tanto física como mentalmente hasta cansarse para luego mandarles a freír espárragos, no esa no era una opción.

Ryohei estaba peculiarmente callado si bien este era su ultimo torneo y sabia que tenia todas las de ganar no mostraba su efusiva energía, tampoco parecía que estuviese con la mente en el presente, Yamamoto palmeándole la espalda decidido rompió el silencio

-Sempai, no sirve de nada pensar en… lo que sea que paso ayer

El guardián de la lluvia trato de animar al peliblanco con una de sus típicas sonrisas despreocupada sin mostrar mucho resultado.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Ryohei lo miro un poco preocupado y con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-No, no es eso.

Yamamoto se extraño ligeramente por eso, si no era sobre los acontecimientos pasados y apostaba su bate a que no era por el torneo ¿qué mas podría ser?

-Entonces?

Ryohei suspiro, no tenia caso su compañero parecía no saber a lo que se refería.

\- Me pregunto que es lo que dice la carta que nos dio ayer Reborn, con todo lo que paso, alistarme para el torneo y todo, no me dio tiempo de leerla y la olvide en el saco.

Yamamoto se empezó a rasgar la parte trasera de la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, lo había olvidado por completo.

-para serte franco, sempai, si no la mencionas ni me hubiese acordado jajaja, creo que también la deje en el saco jajaja.

-será importante?

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros

-Ya la leeremos al llegar, seguirá ahí de todos modos, mira ya llegamos; al parecer somos los últimos.

El ómnibus que usaban estaba ya con los estudiantes terminando de subir y el profesor a cargo mirándolos con dagas en los ojos señalando su reloj

-ESTA MOLESTO AL EXTREMO!

El pelinegro rio ante la recuperada energía del guardián del sol, no podía estar mas de acuerdo, de seguro recibirían uno de los tan afamados sermones del profesor de Tsuna.

-jajaja Nezuma-sensei siempre esta molesto

Yamamoto sonriente por que Ryohei recuperada su usual actitud se puso a correr seguido fácilmente por el peliblanco, el ómnibus los llevaría a un hotel del otro distrito donde permanecerían hasta que terminasen ambos torneos, sin escuchar el sermón que les gritaba su sensei ambos se tuvieron que sentar en los únicos asientos disponibles que eran los mas cercanos a la puerta, luego de que se pasara la lista empezaron el viaje, apenas el vehículo se fue alejando de Namimori un mal presentimiento empezó a nacer en ambos guardianes.

* * *

Mukuro casi llegando a la guarida de Verde recordó la carta que tenia en el bolsillo del saco militar que había usado el día de anterior; si bien Mukuro tenia un armario lleno de sacos iguales fuera de lo que todo el mundo pensaba se los cambiaba diariamente, para ser francos era una persona muy quisquillosa con su aseo personal en especial con su cabello, como no serlo con lo largo y sedoso que era? Le tomaba media hora diaria tenerlo del modo en el que lo tenia y francamente el cuidado exclusivo de su cabello no era barato que digamos; tampoco le gustaba tocar nada que otros hubiesen tocado antes por eso usaba esos guantes de cuero pero eso solo lo sabia Tsunayoshi-kun, aunque lo fastidiase con que era un bacterofobico cuando estaban a solas, ni siquiera Nagi sabia ese pequeño detalle.

Con un encogimiento de hombros resto importancia a la carta ya que era de una famiglia mafiosa, si bien eran aliados de Vongola, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ya que no tenia porque obedecer ni leer ningún pedido o mandato ni nada que se le parezca de otro que no fuera su jefe, ya que él solo juro lealtad a un solo mafioso y ese era Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Al llegar al punto observo su alrededor, la flora seguía siendo la misma, no se había alterado en lo mas mínimo o eso parecía, con un movimiento de la mano desvaneció la ilusión que el mismo había puesto sobre la entrada de la guarida de Verde-kun, que simulaba ser parte del follaje en el denso bosque; las puertas se abrieron automáticamente sin siquiera decir una palabra ingreso, una vez dentro restableció la ilusión y se adentro en los pasillos bien iluminados que conocía como la palma de su mano.

* * *

Lambo no sabia como sentirse sobre los acontecimientos del dia anterior, confiaba plenamente en Tsuna-nii pero hasta el sabia que había algunos secretos que era mejor callar, solo esperaba que lo que fuese que el castaño les diria le aligerara su carga.

Termino de desensamblar la bazuca de los diez años, le tomo casi toda la noche hacerlo, estirándose en el suelo miro su reloj espantado, solo le quedaban 30 minutos para su vuelo, se quito la ropa que llevaba desde ayer tirándola encima de la cama, y dándose una ducha relámpago se cambio y cogió todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, cogió uno de las camionetas de la cochera de Vongola acelerando hasta el aeropuerto de Namimori; Gianini solo estaría en Tokio por una conferencia que tenia con una empresa aliada de Vongola así que tenia que aprovechar por que luego el técnico de Vongola se iría a Alemania por sus vacaciones y estaría inactivo.

Llego un par de minutos tarde pero felizmente el avión aun no había despegado, al estar sentado en uno de los asientos de primera clase, ya pasada la adrenalina que lo llevo a conducir como desquiciado lo sintió, sintió una opresión en el pecho, a medida que pasaban las horas en el avión la opresión se intensificaba, tenia un mal presentimiento, solo rogaba que no sucediese nada malo.

* * *

Reborn estuvo toda la mañana pendiente de Tsuna que seguía dormido y no daba señales de despertar pronto; tenia que hacer lo que le pidieron por su Dame alumno, soltando un suspiro camino hasta el garaje para tomar uno de los autos que estaban a disposición de la decima generación.

Sonriendo sádicamente cogió el Ferrari negro de Hibari sabiendo su reacción cuando no lo encontrara, total era propiedad de Vongola y el hecho que el guardián le hubiese tomado cariño al auto era _interesante_ ; una vez dentro del auto releyó la carta antes de guardarla en el saco.

 _¨Reborn-san mi hermano y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones, le asignaremos una pequeña tarea a cada guardián de Tsu así como también queremos que usted vaya con Uni y le pida parte de sus llamas del cielo así también como a Byakuran, guárdelas hasta nuestra llegada, serán de vital importancia._

 _Es muy probable que Tsu duerma los siguientes días es normal para recuperar sus fuerzas pero eso es una variación si el tuviese llamas comunes del cielo, le explicaremos cuando nos veamos; tendrá cambios de humor mostrando su verdadera personalidad, ya le conoces así que no hay problema con usted, pero no queremos que el este lastimado así que vigile que sus guardianes no se sorprendan por el cambio._

 _Aldo di Morte ¨_

Arranco el auto y salio del garaje, seria un largo camino hasta la base de Giglio Nero.

* * *

Kyôya Hibari había recibido en la madrugada una llamada de Kusakabe diciéndole que las pandillas del norte y del sur tenían nuevos lideres y duplicaron cada uno el numero de miembros que tenían, y estos se enfrentarían hoy, hasta ahí habían 3 problemas; el primer problema lo habían despertado; el segundo problema, el tenia bajo su dominio a esas pandillas y si dos herbívoros sin neuronas y demasiada testosterona se proclamaban lideres de ellas los mordería hasta la muerte junto con toda la pandilla herbívora por desobedecer sus ordenes; el tercer problema el ex bebe había cogido su coche favorito.

Solo había alguien que podía osarse a tocar uno de sus vehículos favoritos y ese era el exbebe, no quería imaginar la cara de petulancia que podía tener en ese momento, la maldita sonrisa socarrona, le hacia hervir la sangre en cólera.

Descargando su furia destruyo una camioneta blindada que recién habían traído desde Italia, tendría que coger su segundo vehículo casi personal, una moto Harley Davidson negra cortesía de Vongola, y decía ¨casi¨ por el omnívoro que por alguna extraña razón se le dio por aprender a conducirla y ocasionalmente la tomaba prestada; dejo a Roll y hibird en su habitación cogiendo el saco largo que usaba para tratar con pandillas herbívoras, posiblemente le tomaría hasta el día de mañana el asunto, si bien no eran fuertes eran demasiados; también tenia que llegar para la reunión con el director.

Arranco la moto saliendo de la Base/mansión, apenas empezó a alejarse de esta sintió un mal presentimiento nacer, rápidamente descarto toda la idea de presentimientos y malas sensaciones esas eran cosa de los débiles herbívoros.

* * *

El único guardián que se quedo fue Hayato Gokudera que en vista de que su jefe estaba inhabilitado por el momento y su hermana llegaría todavía mañana por la mañana se dispuso a hacer todo el papeleo del dia de su queridísimo Juudaime.

Tenia muchas preguntas en su mente por los aconntecimientos pasados pero su jefe les habia prometido contarles todo, solo tenia que esperar.

Las idas al hospital se le hacían algo tediosas pero eran necesarias, y solo toleraba que su hermana le acompañase por lo que prefería que ella le cuidase en esos momentos de debilidad, desde que volvieron del futuro en cierto modo su relación se había fortalecido al aclarar ciertos aspectos de su pasado, claro que siempre y cuando su hermana usara sus lentes de sol ya que sino no era muy agradable tenerla cerca.

Desde el dia anterior tenia las cosas listas para su ida con Shamal, pero desde que se levanto había tenido cierta incomodidad, como una sensación de que algo malo pasaria, él no tenía la super intuicion de su adorado jefe pero en mas de una ocacion había escuchado a la chica molesta hablar sobre cuando algo verdaderamente malo le va a pasar a una persona muy cerca de algun modo lo sientes, solo esperaba que no sea el caso y solo sean imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche cuando Tsuna despertó, se estiro como un gato en su cama notando todos los músculos agarrotados, estaba agotado y por alguna razón muy adolorido, casi como cuando de niño le golpeaban de niño los brabucones del colegio, por lo que ahora sabia era algo normal cuando terminas la prueba de confianza pero se suponía que el descaso que tuvo lo repondría, ya sin ganas de dormir practico con sus llamas y los nuevos conocimientos que tenia sobre el verdadero uso de las llamas.

-Natsu

Llamo a su pequeño cachorro de león que ya no era tan pequeño, con el pasar del tiempo fue creciendo hasta llegar a verse como un león de aspecto demasiado joven, pasando su etapa de cachorro pero sin llegar a verse totalmente como un león joven, si bien no era mas grande que un perro medio sus ataques eran mucho mas fuertes y letales.

Acariciando las orejas de Natsu que no dejaba de soltar ligeros ronroneos, hizo aparecer sus llamas.

-vamos a jugar un poco, ok?

La única contestación que recibió fue un gruñido juguetón, ocasionalmente cuando terminaba sus desayunos subía y sacaba a Natsu para enseñarle uno que otro truco con nuevas impresiones de sus recién formadas llamas.

Sin querer se la paso toda la noche con Natsu y sus llamas hasta que vio la hora de ir a la escuela, debatiéndose entre ir o no, se cambio ganando la responsabilidad de tomar notas para sus amigos y guardianes con los que compartía el salón.

Se vistió como siempre, escondió su cabello dentro de la camisa del uniforme, despeino un poco el flequillo para que no notasen los ojos que con el constante uso de las llamas se fueron aclarando hasta verse de un tono marrón anaranjado brillante, si lo viesen sus compañeros pensarían que se puso lentillas y le molestarían aun mas de lo que ya lo hacían, y sinceramente no le apetecía, si bien ya no había agresiones físicamente fuertes, por la compañía de cualquiera de sus guardianes, aun seguían tildándole de diferentes apodos; viendo la hora se salto el desayuno para irse de frente al colegio arrastrando la fatiga consigo, cada paso dolía como si le estuviesen clavando un puñal pero lo ignoro, los músculos, las extremidades le eran dolorosas moverlas, le dolía hasta respirar o hacer algún movimiento brusco.

Tenia una mala sensación desde que se despertó pero lo achaco al agotamiento.

 _Crazo error._

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	12. Chapter 9

**Chicas/os! gracias por los comentarios(Dark Senin y cjesuscj72 y Yali)...bn a lo que vengo.**

 **como ven no espere una semana para publicar, soy medio impaciente en eso de esperar, entre mas rapido este editando los capitulos mas rapido los subire, asi que creo k desde ahora plubicare sin fecha, apareceran en cualquier momento e.e**

 **KHR no me pertenece...tampoco me alcanza para comprar los derechos de autor(maldita pobreza) -u-u-**

* * *

 **Cap.9 Donde esta Tsuna? Parte 1**

 **6:20 pm**

Bianchi entro en la base/mansión con su hermano dejándole en la puerta para luego irse a tomar su vuelo a Italia, desde hace un tiempo, por sugerencia de

Tsuna, formaba parte de los espías de Vongola y solo tenia tres días de descanso entre misiones, descontando el tiempo de vuelo solo le quedaba muy poco tiempo para ver a su hermano menor, con las paradas y todo le quedaba un día exclusivamente para la visita medica de Hayato.

Gokudera se sentía cansado por la sangre extraída y las múltiples pruebas que le realizaron, ya no podía fumar desde que Shamal se lo había prohibido hace algún tiempo, así que opto por usar chicles de nicotina. Entro en la base/mansión despidiéndose de su hermana que tenia que volver a Italia a su próxima misión; al llegar a la sala de la base/ mansión iba a tirarse de largo sobre el sofá y descansar un poco mientras esperaba al resto ,pero antes fue a revisar si su adorado jefe seguía durmiendo, gruño al sentir como sus huesos tronaban ante el movimiento, las pruebas de Shamal cada vez se ponían peor; se paro frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su querido Juudaime y toco un par de veces sin obtener respuesta.

-Juudaime, se encuentra ahí?

Repito la pregunta un par de veces.

-Juudaime?

Repitió los golpes en la puerta antes de rendirse. Cogió la perilla de la puerta.

-permiso, voy a pasar.

Abrió la puerta pero no vio a su jefe por ningún lado, luego de caer en cuenta que hoy era Lunes supuso que había ido a la escuela así que lo dejo, cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala a esperar la reunión que tendrían con su adorado Juudaime, se echo en el sofá mas grande, sus músculos dolían y por experiencias pasadas sabia que el dolor no desparecería pronto, luego de una buena noche de sueño generalmente se iba todo el dolor y los malestares, entrecerró los ojos poniendo un brazo sobre estos, un pequeño descanso no le sentaría nada mal.

No vino ninguna de las sirvientas a preguntarle nada, ya que estas sabían que no recibirían mas que gruñidos cuando llegaba del hospital, además Ceci la sirvienta que era mas apegada a la decima generación, no, mejor dicho la que era mas apegada a su Jefe solo aparecería si estaban su Juudaime o Reborn-san presentes.

Todavía recordaba el día que la vio por primera vez, su queridísimo Juudaime la trajo desde Italia.

 **Flash back**

 _Cuatro meses después del rompimiento de la maldición de los arcobalenos_

 _Hayato llevaba esperando en el aeropuerto mas de media hora parado, sin importarle nada mas que ver que su querido Juudaime, la persona a la cual juro seguir eternamente desde que tenia 9 años. Al principio se molesto cuando le dijeron que no podría acompañar a su jefe la reunión que tendrían con el Noveno._

 _Era su mano derecha con un demonio!_

 _Solo se calmo sabiendo que Reborn-san iría con su jefe, así que no tuvo mas que resignarse; el viaje era solamente de 4 días, no sabia de que conversarían El decimo con el Noveno pero seguro seria sobre la sucesión que desde hace poco había terminado por aceptar, no mentiría el día que se lo comunico era uno de los mas felices pero esa felicidad fue rápidamente sustituida por preocupación, su Juudaime no quería ser parte de la mafia desde que lo conocía y que de un momento a otro cambiara de opinión le parecía raro mas no dijo nada preocupado por como se podría adaptar a ese mundo donde apuñalas o te apuñalan._

 _Salió de sus pensamientos dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro al divisar una mata de cabellos castaños que desafiaban la gravedad acompañado de un niño con traje, desde el rompimiento de la maldición Reborn-san fue creciendo aceleradamente y ahora tenia la apariencia de un niño de 7 años; pero su jefe y su tutor no venían solos, con ellos estaba una mujer menuda muy guapa ligueramente mas baja que su Decimo que no había crecido nada el ultimo año; la chica tenia el cabello corto negro como la tinta y vestía como el resto de las sirvientas de la recién creada base/mansión, el típico traje negro de sirvienta con mandil blanco lo cual fácilmente ayudaba a cubrir las armas u otros objetos, pocos sabían que la mayoría de los sirvientes eran peleadores natos y usaban diferentes armas escondidos en su indumentaria._

 _Cuando se fueron acercando hasta donde se encontraba la chica lo miro como si fuese a saltarle de un momento a otro a la yugular, no solo tenia el cabello negro sino también los ojos, los cuales para ser tan pequeña eran algo intimidantes. Hizo un reverencia para saludar a su queridísimo Juudaime mirando con desconfianza a la chica._

 _-Juudaime, Reborn-san espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje!_

 _Su querido jefe se vía bastante contento. ¿Habría disfrutado su estancia en Italia? Por como se veía habría que suponer que ese era el caso._

 _-Hayato! Que bueno verte quería presentarte a alguien_

 _Desde hace poco su querido Juudaime usaba los nombres de pila de los guardianes, claro que el como su mano derecha no podía osar hacer tal falta de respeto, además su jefe llevaba llamándole por su nombre desde que tenían 12._

 _El castaño volteo hacia a la chica que estaba a su lado llamando su atención al tomarle de la mano_

 _-…Ceci, el es Hayato Gokudera, mi amigo, guardián de la tormenta y mano derecha._

 _Pocas veces su jefe hacia esas referencian que lo llenaban de orgullo aunque se extraño de que no hubiese tartamudeado ni una vez. La chica suavizo el semblante, ya no parecía que fuese a morderlo pero tampoco lucia muy feliz._

 _-Cecilia Petro para servirle, mano derecha-sama. Puede llamarme Ceci si no le molesta._

 _Ceci se inclino haciendo una reverencia._

 _-Ceci! No le digas así solo Gokudera o Hayato esta bien, no es así Hayato?_

 _Su decimo voltio a verlo esperanzado. Si el lo decía, el no era nadie para negarse._

 _-Por supuesto, Juudaime._

 _Reborn que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio había tirado una patada hacia su Juudaime fácilmente esquivada, Hayato se sintió orgulloso a la vez que sorprendido era la primera vez que veía como su jefe evita una de las patadas del sicario._

 _-Dame-Tsuna no tenemos tiempo, tienes que ponerte al día con tus materias._

 _La sonrisilla de lado del sicario no le paso desapercibida al guardián de la tormenta._

 _-Reborn! No seas así estoy presentando a Ceci…_

 _Su decimo que aun sostenía las manos de la pelinegra se voltio nuevamente a verla._

 _-Ceci te voy a presentar al resto de mi famiglia, te van a gustar._

 _Otra vez, su Juudaime nunca hacia referencia a ellos como su famiglia ni era tan animado con nadie, pero lo dejo pasar seguramente estaba tratando de ver la perspectiva de un mafioso. Al reunirse el resto de los guardianes fueron presentados a la nueva sirvienta de la decima generación, Ceci era muy apegada a su jefe y lo obedecía ciegamente, aunque la única información que tuvieron de su procedencia fue de parte de Reborn-san que dijo que su jefe la había salvado; él no tenia ningún problema con ella, mientras le fuera fiel a su jefe, nada mas le importaba._

 **Fin del flash back**

* * *

 **6:29 pm**

Ryohei y Takeshi corrían apresurados, después de que terminara los torneos deportivos y la entrega de trofeos Nezuma-sensei les había dicho a los ambos clubs que el motor del ómnibus con el que habían venido se había fundido el motor por lo que se tendrían que quedar un día mas en lo que reparaban el vehículo, ambos guardianes se negaron diciendo que tomarían un taxi u otro medio, el profesor los dejo pensando que bromeaban o no sabrían las exorbitantes cuotas del viaje si es que iban en taxi; los chicos fueron a los cajeros en la parte baja del hotel y retiraron la cantidad suficiente para pagar el taxi, sabían de las cuotas, si estan pegadas en uno de los paneles del hotel, y no les importaba gastar el dinero, total para eso lo tenían no? Al profesor casi se le disloca la mandíbula al verlos tomar el taxi, era casi su mes de paga.

Llegar resulto una tarea casi titánica, las entradas a Namimori estaban bloqueadas por un derrumbe, le pagaron al taxista y escalaron el montículo que cubría la carretera, hacerlo no era tan diferente a los usuales juegos al estilo Vongola de Reborn; corrieron todo el camino para llegar a tiempo.

Takeshi reviso su celular al llegar a las puertas de la base/mansión mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Sem..ahh…pai, uff si que fue.. largo no?... jaja casi llegamos… son las 6:23 pm

Ryohei recuperándose lanzo un puñetazo al aire y empezó a gritar como de costumbre, ya no tenia señales de ese decaimiento del día anterior.

-ESO ES EXTREMADAMENTE GENIAL

Takeshi solo se rio, ambos pasaron por el cuarto de Tsuna cuando Ryohei se paro en seco y toco la puerta repetidas veces.

-HEY TSUNA YA LLEGAMOS

silencio.

-Tal vez sigue durmiente.

Algo dudoso Takeshi abrió la puerta murmurando un con permiso.

Vacío, no estaba en su cuarto.

La cama estaba hecha y todo en la habitación parecía estar en su lugar pero no había ninguna señal de Tsuna.

El guardián de la lluvia iba a hablar cuando un celular empezó a sonar el celular del guardián del sol quien lo reviso para luego voltear a mirarlo

-Recien me llegan los mensajes…Es de kyoko.

Ryohei paso unos segundos leyendo el mensaje, al finalizar frunció el ceño ligeramente mostrando preocupación en la mirada; el peliblanco le extendió el celular al guardián de la lluvia.

Yamamoto cogió el celular y leyó el mensaje.

 _¨Kyoko_

 _hora:3:13 / Asunto: Tsuna-kun_

 _Buenas tarde onii-san_

 _Como te fue en el torneo? Espero que bien_

 _Sabes por que Tsuna-kun se veía tan cansado hoy?_

 _Haru-chan y yo le hablamos como siempre pero estaba como ido, le toco la limpieza_ _Haru-chan le ofreció ayudarle y yo tmb pero no quiso que nos quedásemos con él. Avísame cualquier cosa.¨_

El guardián del sol no lanzo ni un grito o sus usuales ¨extremos¨, ambos guardianes se vieron preocupados.

-Sempai, lo mas seguro es que Tsuna no durmiese bien, lo mejor será esperarlo.

Takeshi quería creer en sus propias palabras pero la opresión que sentía en el pecho no ayudaba a disipar sus preocupaciones, lo mas seguro es que se estuviese preocupando por nada, Tsuna era demasiado fuerte como para que alguien le pusiese una mano encima.

Asintiendo ante la idea ambos entraron apresurados para dejar los trofeos y ropas sudadas en sus habitaciones. Se asearon y pusieron sus trajes formales, desde la ceremonia todos los guardianes con excepción de Mukuro, usaban trajes formales del color de su llama aunque Hibari seguía usando la chaqueta del comité disciplinario sobre el traje.

Takeshi fue el primero en salir de su habitación para tocar la puerta del guardián del sol que salía cargando los trofeos que ganaron en sus respectivas competencias.

-Sempai, iré bajando.

Ryohei asintió.

-VOY A LLEVAR CON EXTREMO CUIDADO LOS TROFEOS A LA SALA DE JUEGOS.

El peliblanco no pudo lanzar su usual puñetazo al aire, si lo hacia los trofeos se le caerían.

-jajaja esta bien.

Al ver como Ryohei se alejaba, Takeshi afilo su mirada y se apresuro a la sala de la base/mansión; cuando estaba corriendo para dejar sus cosas vio atreves de la puerta entreabierta al guardián de la tormenta dormir apaciblemente sobre el sofá de la sala de espera.

En la planta baja de la Base/mansión se podían apreciar los diferentes objetos típicos de una familia acaudalada, los cuadros pintados a mano, los jarrones finos, el grueso alfombrado, el papel tapiz con delicados brocados en las esquinas, las mesas con floreros llenos de rosas recién cortadas que impregnaban los pasillos de su delicado aroma, todo lo que gritaba dinero se encontraba ahí claro que eso no le importaba a ninguno de los guardianes, mucho menos a Tsuna pero ese era el _protocolo_ que tenia que seguir un jefe mafioso y claro los altos mandos no dejarían que el Decimo Vongola se viese disminuido ante cualquiera de los jefes mafiosos que quisiesen dar una visita sorpresa; Takeshi siguió avanzando sin importarle nada, se dirigió hacia las puertas que daban a la sala.

Movió las puertas con sumo cuidando para no perturbar el sueño del guardián de la tormenta; como era sabido desde hace un año Hayato iba con su hermana a ver a Shamal para una revisión mensual, cada que volvía de las revisiones llegaba cansando y sin mucho color, un zombi prácticamente. Takeshi se acerco para contemplar mejor al guardián que dormía con una respiración acompasada, tenia la corbata un poco floja y uno de sus brazos cubría sus ojos; en momentos como estos eran en donde el guardián se veía mas apacible, se veía tan tranquilo que seria una pena despertarlo.

 _Si que seria una pena._

Al principio cuando Tsuna le dio su _segunda vida_ se prometió a si mismo que su vida seria y estaría solo para él, si Tsuna alguna vez no lo quería con él, tendría que matarlo, no lo dejaría nunca si es que no fuera muerto, le prometio seguirle y esa era una promesa que nunca rompería; en el tiempo que fueron amigos conoció a Hayato que no quería que nadie se acercara a Tsuna o como el lo llamaba ¨Juudaime¨, el peliplata era un perro rabioso con cualquiera que se acercase mas de lo debido a Tsuna; pero a él, el chico de cabellos plateados era interesante y bello, cursi pero cierto, pasando lo días no podía dejar de pensar en él y hablando sutilmente sin dejar entrever ninguna verdad o mentira y sin los tontos ejemplos que suelen dar los chicos de su edad pregunto a su viejo y tras las respuestas obtenidas se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había enamorado, amor a primera vista como le dijo su padre.

Pensó que a Hayato le gustaba Tsuna por como lo seguía y todo, es mas para salir de dudas se lo pregunto directamente pasado unos meses de amor unilateral, el peli plateado le dio un bien merecido puñetazo para luego caer al suelo por las arcadas, preocupado por su reacción le pregunto que pasaba y este solo le contesto que seria como estar enamorado de su padre o de su hermana; desde ahí comenzó a hacer su acercamiento, acostumbro a Hayato a su presencia, su tacto y aroma, tan sutil que nadie se dio cuenta o eso quiso creer ya que el, en aquel entonces, bebe y Tsuna lo sabían pero no dijeron nunca nada lo cual hasta ahora agradecía; se comporto un idiota, toda su vida lo hizo ya que era mejor ocultar ciertos lados como una vez se lo dijo Reborn en los entrenamientos de Tsuna.

No dejo que nadie se acercara, siempre mantuvo los brazo alrededor de Tsuna y Hayato que parecían imanes de pervertidos, en mas de una ocasión tuvo que lanzar un lápiz, libro, cuaderno, saca punta, un lápiz mecánico y hasta su mochila sin que sus amigos lo vieran, todo bajo supervisión de Reborn que no quería que nadie se acerque a Tsuna, algunas veces pensaba que ese, en aquel entonces, bebe era mas una mama gallina que no quiere ver lejos a su polluelo, él no era quien para juzgar mientras lo pudiera ayudar a pulir sus habilidades no le importaba, díganle convenido pero era la verdad.

Poco mas de un año de amor unilateral se empezó a desesperar cuando por fin vio un sonrojo en el bombardero que lo animo a continuar hasta que conoció a su amigo y pseudo maestro, Squalo; hablaba mucho con él luego de la pelea por los anillos, y mas aun luego de la ida al futuro, eso fue tal vez lo ultimo que pensó que llegaría a funcionar; Hayato un día simplemente empezó a despotricar contra el tiburón de Varia sin razón aparente luego de sus usuales llamada e intercambio de videos con las mejoras de cada uno, por fin vio el fruto de su arduo trabajo, celos.

Grandiosos celos.

Benditos celos.

A las pocas semanas, afuera de una de sus practicas de baseball Hayato lo espero solo ya que Tsuna y Reborn se habían ido a Italia para una reunión con el Nono, nunca olvidaría ese día, caminaron hasta casi llegar a la base/mansión deteniéndose en el área boscosa, ahí Hayato dijo las palabras que espero oír desde que tenia 13, se le confeso estuvo tan feliz que se olvido hasta de hablar, _crazo error._ Hayato pensó haber sido rechazado y no le hablo por una semana es mas lo esquivaba con todo hasta que una noche, ya harto de los esquinazos que recibía, entro al cuarto del guardián de la tormenta y se le confeso. No era un secreto su relación pero tampoco lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos, era mas un secreto a voces.

Sonriendo de lado se sentó en el borde del sofá sin tocar al guardián; acerco su rostro hasta que sus labios pudieron cepillar los de Hayato, que seguía dormido.

 _Si no despiertas me estas dando permiso._

Jalo con los dientes el labio inferior del guardián de la tormenta que entreabrió la boca soltando un pequeño gemido molesto, mordisqueando el labio inferior, jugueteo con el hasta que el guardián de la tormenta se removió en busca de aire.

 _Suerte la mía que tengas sueño pesado._

Paseo sus manos por el torso cubierto del guardián de la tormenta mientras seguía mordisqueando su labio hasta que en un arrebato introdujo su lengua en la otra cavidad explorando, reconociendo y conquistando como otras ocasiones; sintió un par de brazos rodearle el cuello correspondiendo al beso, ambas lenguas batallaron por el dominio hasta que se tuvieron que separar escasos centímetros agitados respirando el aire que soltaba el contrario sonriendo, antes de que lo golpearan Takeshi sujeto ambos brazos poniéndolos sobre la cabeza de su novio, mirándolas mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos verdes oscurecidos con la chispa del deseo, sonrió de lado antes de que el otro pudiese articular una palabra rozo sus labios con los del contrario.

-Pervertido friki del baseball.

Takeshi solo se rio acostumbrado a los típicos insultos de su amante.

-Deja de reírte idiota!

 _Tsundere, un adorable tsundere, mío y de nadie mas._

Takeshi era muy posesivo y calculador cuando quería algo o a alguien y en este caso estaba total y perdida mente enamorado de este chico de cabellos plateados con un humor explosivo que por dentro era una de esas bolas de malvavisco que solía comer Byakuran.

Soltó a su novio mientras este se estiraba para poder sentarse soltando un bostezo.

-Y el cabeza de pulpo?

-Sempai se fue a dejar los trofeos del campeonato, ganamos y dieron los trofeos de la escuela y los alumnos aunque tuvimos un contratiempo para llegar no fue nada que no pudiésemos resolver.

Takeshi sonrió al ver el tenue sonrojo en el peliplata.

-Quita esa sonrisa idiota un día vas a…huahmp

Le beso antes de que llegara el guardián del sol que por los gritos del pasillo no debía tardar, le encantaba el sonrojo que podía provocar en el peliplata. Al separarse el otro le miraba molesto pero el sonrojo seguía pintado en sus mejillas, que inútilmente trato de ocultarlo volteando el rostro.

-Tsk, pervertido idiota friki del baseball

Takeshi solo atino a reír al tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando pasar al guardián del sol que no podía dejar de gritar mientras contaba los detalles del torneo.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	13. Extra 3

**Extra: Mafialand**

-…así que es un chico, kora…

Reborn estaba punto patear al bebe con la banda del numero 1 en su cabeza, como todo el mundo podía seguir con eso de que Tsuna era una chica, la verdad sea dicha el bebe hitman también lo confundió pero que hasta Colonello, quien tenia un ojo de francotirador, se equivocara era el colmo.

-…al principio pensé que era una chica, kora…

el pequeño hitman también lo había notado cuando el arcobaleno con el pacificador azul al principio miro a su dame-alumno muy sonrojado y hasta dudo de darle la primera patada al castaño.

 _como no esta LalMirch cuando se la necesita_

-…me sorprende que siga con esa cara intacta, kora, tiene catorce no, kora? cuanto hace que es tu alumno, kora?

-desde que tiene ocho

-ocho no es mu.. espera…QUE?!

Colonello estaba que no se lo creía, por Primo, el niño se veía como un completo inútil, si hasta se tropezó con sus propios pies, tres veces!, antes de irse. Había conocido a los alumnos de Reborn, todos eran masomenos inútiles pero tenían potencial, y este si no es por que tiene la súper intuición Vongola y hubiese visto sus llamas del cielo diría que ni siquiera tiene una gota de la sangre de los Vongola, es mas a sus ojos seria un impostor. Conocía a Iemitsu Sawada, el hombre era de cuidado no por nada le decían el León de Vongola, y el hecho que sea el padre del chico lo hacia mas deprimente; agito la cabeza, ya tendría luego tiempo de llorar sobre la tumba de Primo.

-como que desde los ocho, kora, que era ¿retardado?, a Dino Cavallone lo tuviste en vereda en menos de un año y ese si que era un inútil, kora, no me imagino como habrá estado este infeliz si ahora esta así, kora…

Colonello seguía divagando sin notar el aura que empezaba a cargar el arcobaleno del pacificador amarillo, el arcobaleno de la lluvia detuvo su parloteo cuando sintió la fuerte sed de sangre que desprendía el bebe hitman. Solo había sentido esa fuerte sed de sangre del arcobaleno del sol en cuatro ocaciones y solo en una de ellas Luce lo calmo, el resto habían terminado en masacres, tampoco era bueno provocar su estrés ya que terminabas muerto o con lugares destruidos y sin arreglos posibles.

Colonello trago grueso cuando Reborn lo vio con sus oscuros ojos como la noche sin atisbos de que fuese a tener culpas si lo llegase a matar, convirtiendo a León en pistola el bebe hitman apunto a Colonello que se había quedado estático y tan blanco como un papel.

-no te permito hablar así de mi Dame-alumno…

Primer disparo.

Daños? Perforación limpia en el brazo derecho.

Colonello gimio dolorosamente, se sujeto el brazo para detener el sangrado, no sabia por que se molestaba tanto, había criticado en mas de una ocasión a los alumnos de Reborn y este nunca había dicho o hecho nada, que era diferente?.

Reborn intuyendo sus pensamientos respondió.

-…la diferencia no te incumbe, puedes golpear, fastidiar o hasta ridiculizar a sus amigos, y un poco a él, pero te prohíbo hablar mal a sus espaldas o dudar de sus capacidades…

Segundo disparo.

Daños? Arteria dorsal del pie.

Colonello se apoyo sobre su rodilla aun sujetándose el brazo para que dejase de sangrar, no había visto venir ninguno de los dos disparos; estaba sudando frio nunca había enfrentado al hitman en tan clara diferencia, pero sentía su muerte cerca si esto seguía así.

-…ya lo deje solo por mucho tiempo, considérate con suerte.

Antes de que Colonello pudiese decir algo León empezó a vibrar, convirtiéndolo en celular contesto sin quitar la mirada del arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-donde estan, Yamamoto?... pervertidos?...cuantos?... quien?...ya voy.

Reborn colgó convirtiendo a León nuevamente en su fiel camaleón.

-Curate rápido que vas a recoger cadáveres.

Sin decir nada mas el bebe hitman se fue dejando a un palido Colonello aun tirado en la arena, luego de curarse en el tópico del parque, suerte la suya que había médicos con llamas del sol, fue al patio de comidas que tenia por lo menos 12 cadaveres convertidos en queso gruyer, al parecer el hitman si se desquito. Pregunto a uno de los encargados de la vigilancia mientras retiraban los cuerpos.

-mis mas sinceras disculpas, arcobaleno de la lluvia! Pero estos sujetos confundieron al Decimo Vongola con una chica y lo querían llevar a dar una vuelta, si sabe a lo que me refiero, intervinieron sus guardianes que para ser jóvenes son muy fuertes, ellos no los mataron…

Dejo de oír las explicaciones uniendo los hechos, al parecer no era de sabios meterse con el pequeño Vongola.

* * *

¿Review?


	14. Chapter 10

**Bn chicas/os muchas gracias x los review y nuevamentete doremishine itsuko gracias x la correcion, en ocaciones se me pasa e.e ...**

 **por si alguien se pregunte como fue la infancia de Tsu o algo o quiera ver una imagen acabo de crear un devianart, aun no se como funcione, donde estare publicando una que otra imagen de esto... lo pueden buscar como Yola1996acuario... no es obligado a verlo ni nad solo es x si tienen curiosidad...tamb publicare la imagen de los mellizos Morte, para los que lo busque solo he publicado una imagen bn un collage con imagenes de Tsu.**

 **KHR no me pertenece...tal vez en un futuro si es que ahorro(maldita pobreza xD!)**

* * *

 **Cap.10 donde esta Tsuna? parte II**

 **6:47 pm**

Mukuro observo divertido como la lluvia atacaba a la tormenta mientras este dormía, ese chico tenia un alma oscura disfrazada aunque no era su problema siempre y cuando no se metiera en sus _intereses,_ o mejor dicho en la persona de su interés todo estaría bien;el guardián de la tormenta le lanzaba puya tras puya a la sonriente lluvia hasta que llego ,en su opinión y la del resto de los sirvientes, el guardián mas ruidoso.

Había llegado apenas unos minutos atrás cargando a Nagi que seguía débil por los nuevos órganos, la nueva maquina de Verde-kun trabajo perfectamente en ella por lo que en unos días estaría lista para volver a movilizarse por su cuenta en lo que se despertaba, la había dejado en su habitación hace poco por lo que no se preocuparía por ella, en unos días vería el cambio que tendría su querida Nagi sin estar gastando constantemente sus llamas probablemente la prepararía para que pasase por el mismo camino que él, pero le llevaría un tiempo aun; Verde-kun llegaba a ser muy útil en ocasiones mas aun con su nuevo juguete.

Con su nuevo anillo las cosas serian mucho mas _interesantes_.

Había mandado a Ken y Chizuka en busca de algunas ¨ _cosas_ ¨ a su anterior hogar, era preferible guardar ciertos objetos en Kokuyo pero ahora que lo necesitaba era mejor traerlos devuelta; dejo que M.M. se quedara con Verde-kun hasta que terminara su otro dispositivo, no podía descuidar a _su_ Tsunayoshi-kun y pasar demasiado tiempo con el científico por mas interesantes que fuesen sus experimentos.

Apenas llego a la mansión busco la presencia de su adorable jefe pero la presencia de Tsunayoshi-kun no se encontraba en ningún lado de la mansión, al principio sintió prenderse las alarmas en su cabeza pero luego cayo en cuenta de que era lunes así que no le dio mucha importancia ya que en muchas ocasiones se quedaba en la escuela por la limpieza u otra cosa ya debería estar por llegar, sin embargo sintió nuevamente una opresión en el pecho y las alarmas no cesaban.

 _Tsunayoshi-kun…_

Tal vez debería ir a verle si es que estaba en la escuela, un rato a solas no estaría nada mal de paso que podría saber si estaba teniendo un falso presentimiento o si era algo mas, no es que el tuviese la famosa intuición Vongola pero no estaba de mas confiar en sus instintos.

Descarto todo posible pensamiento cuando vio entrar al guardián mas joven con una ballesta en la mano. _Enserio, el niño vaca no podía dejar las armas por un segundo?_ Un día de estos se le zafaría el seguro y le daría a alguien, no es que le importase mucho y si le llegaba a dar a alguien esperaba que fuese cierto guardián de la nube que no dejaba de fastidiar lo que le pertenecía.

Observo con mas interés al guardián que había interrumpido la discusión que tenían los presentes agitando un papel en la mano.

 _Ese papel._

Lo reconocía de algún lado, cuando el guardián empezó a hablar chasqueo la lengua.

La carta, la había olvidado.

* * *

Lambo quería echarse a llorar, no podía creer que tan inútiles podían ser los que transportaron las armas, se supone que eran profesionales! Seguir golpearse la cabeza no ayudaba en nada así que paro, miro nuevamente las cajas de armas en el muelle.

Se la paso todo el día anterior explicándole a Gianini el problema con uno de los fusibles de la bazuka, se ensamblo y desensamblo 8 veces hasta que se pudo reparar, sin contar los errores y los pobres guardaespaldas que fueron usados como conejillos de indias, Gianini había mejorado en sus habilidades considerablemente; terminaron a las 3 de la madrugada y luego acompaño al inventor de Vongola a tomar su vuelo mientras él esperaba el suyo, había pedido el jet de Vongola en esta ocasión, tenia que volver rápido si es que quería recoger las armas a tiempo.

Durmió todo el trayecto, muy cómodo por cierto, ya entendía otra de las razones por que Tsuna-nii se fue a dormir al jet en las pascuas pasadas al estilo Vongola en vez de alojarse en un hotel o con su madre, aun recordaba como de destruida quedo la mansión, si solo no hubiesen llegado los Varias puede que no hubiesen habido tantos destrozos; el jet aterrizo a las 8 de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Namimori, lo primero que hizo fue ir por un café mientras se dirigía al puerto comercial.

Aquí viene la desgracia.

Los transportadores habían dejado las 42 cajas de armas sin resguardo, al acercarse vio los típicos carteles de peligro y no tocar, propiedad privada. Joder. Mátenlo. Resistió el impulso de hacer un palmface, suspiro para llevar las cajas de armas a la base/mansión con el camión que lo esperaba, en total habían tres sirvientes esperándolo a las afueras del muelle en busca de instrucciones, uno conduciría y los otros dos estaban para ayudar a subir el cargamento; al final tuvo que ayudar si quería terminar para asistir a la reunión con su Tsuna-nii, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue preguntar por él, esperanzado en que pudiese enseñarle las nuevas armas, pero se llevo una decepción cuando le dijeron que había ido a la escuela temprano.

Se llevo todo el cargamento a la base subterránea donde estaba ubicado el cuarto de armas y tras abrir la primera caja de madera se encontró con un sorpresa no muy agradable.

Como era esto posible?

Eran Profesionales. PROFESIONALES.

Quería llorar.

Maldijo y salto jalándose los cabellos para al final calmarse, de nada le serviría alterarse. Llamo a los idiotas que trajeron el cargamento para gritarles hasta de lo que se iban a morir sin importarle las escusas que dieron.

-Si no fuera por que Tsuna-nii me reprendería ya estarían despedidos.

Finalizo la llamada guardando el celular sin escuchar nada mas por parte de los hombres que empalidecieron al otro lado de la línea.

Las armas, las preciosas armas estaban totalmente desordenadas y puestas de manera descuidada en las cajas equivocadas; él era un experto en todo tipo de armas se conocía la historia de cada arma, sabia las divisiones, clasificaciones, usos y podía manipularlas casi en su totalidad, había practicado el uso de casi todas con la Famiglia Bovino, cuando ya no tuvo nada que pudiese aprender de ellos fue por los lugares donde se encontraban los mejores expertos en armas, los sicarios; podía guardar en su cuerpo un total de 32 armas si en que manejaba bien su desensamble, aunque le doliese en el alma admitirlo aun no era tan bueno como Lal Mirch, Collonelo o el mismo Reborn pero fácilmente podía trapear el suelo con cualquiera de los mas experimentados agentes de Vongola.

Al final lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir cada caja de madera para encontrar el mismo resultado, reviso su reloj viendo que faltaba todavía algunas horas para la reunión así que tenia el tiempo suficiente.

Termino de ordenar las armas cuando noto que una ballesta estaba con el mirador desviado así que la cogió y se dirigió a su habitación ahí la repararía sin problemas, caminando por los silenciosos pasillos de la base/mansión se dio cuenta de que no había llegado ninguno de los chicos sino habría mas ruido, tan típico de ellos. Su habitación estaba tan desordenada como siempre, las sirvientas tenían prohibido ingresar a los dormitorios de la decima generación dado que no se podía garantizar su seguridad; las bombas, pólvora y armas desensambladas eran todo lo que cubría el suelo, solo ordenaba una cada vez pocas semanas para que las veces que Tsuna-nii pasara por su habitación no se decepcionara de él, lo único que podría llegar a querer era que lo viese como un igual no como a alguien a quien proteger como paso antes. No. Lambo agito la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de el, era mejor no revivir ese recuerdo.

Miro la hora de su celular **6:19 pm.** Tenia tiempo para un baño.

Dejo la ballesta en su escritorio para darse un baño antes de arreglarla, al salir y terminar de arreglarla se cambio para la reunión pero antes tenia que arreglar siquiera su cama, aun con la ballesta en la mano cogió la ropa que estaba encima de esta para llevarla al cesto de ropa cuando del saco cayo un sobre, lo miro extrañado hasta que recordó que era de la _famiglia_ aliada, se había olvidado totalmente de ella.

Tenia un sello curioso, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, paso la yema de los dedos por el diseño cuando este se rompió iluminado por una llama del sol, con curiosidad saco la carta y empezó a leer abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, a su alrededor sintió el suelo desaparecer, su sangre parecía haberse detenido y todo pensamiento dejo de existir en su mente con excepción de uno.

 _He fallado._

Salió de sus pensamientos para correr al piso inferior al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la sala, se cruzo con Hibari pero ni lo saludo tenia que decirles rápido. Tenia que buscar a su Tsuna-nii.

* * *

 **6:56 pm**

Ya era casi la hora de la reunión que tendrían con el omnívoro.

Había pasado todo el día anterior mordiendo hasta la muerte a las pandillas de herbívoros inútiles, los dos herbívoros que habían tomado el control mientras el no revisaba la zona, no ofrecieron ni una buena pelea, le molestaba perder el tiempo con contrincantes débiles, lo único que lo aplacaba era que cada mes es el omnívoro peleaba con el con todo su potencial, aunque no lo había mordido ni una vez.

Dejo salir una minúscula sonrisa que se borro cuando recordó por que iba retrasado, no tuvo tiempo ni de ir a su propia escuela. El director, una de las pocas personas que le tenia respeto por ser el abuelo de su madre, reunió a todo el cuerpo de profesores, el presidente del consejo estudiantil y al comité disciplinario en la escuela primaria de Namimori; de por si le daba urticaria cada vez que estaba en una multitud aguanto, escucho sus quejas sobre _todo_ incluso sobre el bullying de los alumnos.

 _Como si ellos intervinieran._

Tuvo que aguantar a las herbívoras profesoras gritonas sobre mejoramiento de las aulas, al presidente y su estridente voz para que les den mas fondos a los clubs, la reunión transcurría de manera normal(sin alterarlo) hasta que un grupo de profesores de su escuela debatieron si es que el omnívoro estaba haciendo trampa en los exámenes porque no podía ser pésimo en las clases, faltar mas de lo permitido y tener notas tan buenas como las de Hayato Gokudera, los hubiese mordido hasta la muerte si no fuera por que ahí se encontraba su pariente con un ojo vigilante sobre él, el profesor de educación física también intervino a esa conversación ya que el omnívoro no participaba en las clases regulare con el resto y no podía solo llevar teoría si es que no tenia una enfermedad o no se encontraba lesionado; dejo a Kusakabe en la reunión para que le informara de cualquier acontecimiento por que hasta donde el estaba presente solo habían tocado tres de los cinco puntos de la reunión y ya estaba harto.

Uso su moto que aun tenia rastros de sangre seca en los neumáticos, dirigiéndose a la base/mansión recordó la carta de la familia aliada, no solía olvidar ningún tipo de documento pero por mantener a raya a las pandillas herbívoras de sus dominios la olvido, apenas terminara la reunión con el omnívoro la leería. Al entrar escucho el típico ruido de los herbívoros guardianes mientras se dirigía a la sala cuando vio al guardián del rayo, blanco como un papel, pasar a su lado con una ballesta y agitando un papel en su mano, le iba a morder hasta la muerte por correr en los pasillos pero ya habia entrado a la sala donde estaba todos los herbívoros; entro a la sala viendo como todo ruido se había detenido, alzo una ceja interrogante sin cambiar el semblante.

-Yo, Hibari

-Hump

Antes de que alguien mas se atreviera a saludarle la vaca herbívora se levanto recuperando el aliento.

-chicos…ahh…han..leído las cartas de la _famiglia_ aliada?

Su carta debía de seguir en su saco del comité disciplinario.

-NO AL EXTREMO! LA OLVIDE CUANDO FUI AL TORNEO.

El herbívoro ruidoso no dejaba de gritar y agitar sus brazos, mas tarde lo mordería hasta la muerte.

\- no jajaja también la olvide.

El herbívoro jugador de baseball no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza.

-Aun no la leí. Vaca idiota para que quieres saberlo?

El herbívoro violento estaba algo pálido pero no le importo, antes de que la vaca herbívora pudiese responder apareció una niebla cerca del sofá que usa siempre el omnívoro, la risa mas que conocida empezó a resonar cuando apareció con su estúpida niebla el herbívoro de piña.

-kufufufu… por que es tan importante esa carta, vaquita-kun?

Kyôya frunciendo el ceño saco sus tonfas dispuesto a morder a la piña herbívora por sentarse en el sofá favorito del omnívoro, de _su_ omnívoro, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese moverse un disparo resonó en la habitación.

-Chaos.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿escribo muy cortos los caps?**

 **¿Review?**


	15. Chapter 11

**Holaaaaaa! Muchas gracias por los Reviews :3 si que se aprecian!**

 **este cap lo habria publicado ayer pero como k estuve corriendo de un lado a otro literalmente**

 **doremishine itsuko: lo k le paso es una sorpresa y como ven desde el inicio no sera nada bonita, pueden adivinar algo de esto ya que en el cap8 al final sale Tsu dirigiendose al colegio asi que ahi seria donde empieza todo no? ooppss escribi demaciado~.**

 **creo que algunos estan confundiendo a los Mellizos Morte con Gemelos, si bien puse que eran muy parecidos tanto como pare ser gemelos no lo son, son mellizos...publique una imagen de los Morte en mi devianart Yola1996acuario punto devianart punto com...**

 **Se acerca un cap k pfff no se como lo vean pero es parte de la historia, de ahora en adelante tratare de hacer los cap mas largos, :3**

 **Bn sin mas k lo disfruten~**

 **KHR no me pertenece, ya quisiera u.u**

* * *

 **Cap12 Donde esta Tsuna? parte III**

Los guardianes, con excepción de Hibari y Mukuro, casi mueren del susto al ver al Hitman entrar con una manta enrollada cubriendo una especie de esfera que tenia entre las manos.

-Chaos, no les dije que tenían que leer sus cartas rápido y en privado?

El único que parecía haber leído la carta, y eso era porque la tenia en su mano, era Lambo que aun tenia el rostro pálido.

-Reborn-san lo siento pero…

El mencionado ignoro olímpicamente las escusas de la autoproclamada mano derecha viendo a la lluvia que se vía nervioso mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Me olvide la carta cuando fui al torneo

Miro al guardián del sol que seguía con el animo de siempre pero sudaba balas.

-LA OLVIDE AL EXTREMO

Desvió la mirada a la nube que simplemente volteo el rostro para salir de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Reborn siguió con su escrutinio, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a Mukuro con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-oya~oya~ ex arcobaleno, que tiene esa carta de importante, no leo ordenes de mafiosos por si lo olvidaste.

Por mas que el guardián tratase de ocultarlo y fuese muy habilidoso en ello, no engaño al ex-arcobaleno, en los ojos de la niebla había una mezcla de duda y preocupación contenidas.

-La vida de Tsuna puede depender de esa carta que no se te dio la gana de leer.

Habiéndose borrado todo rastro de burla del ilusionista desapareció entre su niebla; las exclamaciones del resto de los guardianes no se hicieron esperar.

-Como que la vida de Juudaime depende las cartas, Reborn-san?

-Ma Ma Reborn que le pasa a Tsuna?

-TSUNA NO PUEDE MORIR AL EXTREMO.

Reborn tenia el ceño fruncido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _No podían leer una simple carta y encima exigen explicaciones._

Todavía seguía cansado tras el viaje y los parloteos de Byakuran, seguía sin entender como es que Uni lo aguantaba ya que si fuera por Gamma, el amante de los malvaviscos con todos su circo de fenómenos que el se empeñaba en llamar Coronas Fúnebres, hace un buen tiempo estarían a un continente o dos de distancia de distancia o seis metros bajo tierra; no necesitaba a que los guardianes le pusieran de mal humor, peor del que ya se cargaba al escuchar que no se habían dignado a leer sus cartas.

-Vayan por sus cartas

Nadie se movió aun esperando explicaciones del ex arcobaleno, explicaciones que nunca llegaron. Lanzo un disparo cerca del guardián del sol que se cogió la mejilla sangrante haciendo una mueca de dolor, sonrió sádicamente ahora apuntando a los tortolos, los tres salieron rápidamente de la habitación por sus cartas. La vaca estúpida seguía estático como si no hubiera escuchado ni visto nada pasándole de largo Reborn camino al sofá para esperar a los guardianes cuando Ceci apareció haciendo una de sus típicas reverencias, aunque se veía ligueramente tensa.

-Reborn-sama buenas noches, espero que haya tenido un buen viaje. Desea que le traiga algo de comer o beber?

Recordó lo molestes que fueron las Coronas Fúnebres, las cuales no habían sido convertidos en coladores a petición de Uni, lo cual no significo que no se hubiese divertido con ellos.

-Preferiría no haber hecho ese viaje. Un _expesso_ estará bien por el momento.

Ceci solo asintió mientras hacia una reverencia tensa.

-Como desee, Reborn-sama

Reborn solo conocía una razón por la que la mujer podría estar tensa y esa razón nunca le gustaba.

-Ceci

Ceci estaba haciendo una reverencia para retirarse pero se detuvo apenas oyó la llamada, sin cambiar su expresión neutra miro al hitman.

-Desea algo mas, Reborn-sama?

-Tsuna sigue durmiendo?

Al ver a Ceci tensarse mas las alarmas que había sentido al llegar a la mansión de Giglio Nero se volvieron a disparar.

-No, Reborn-sama. Tsuna-sama salió esta mañana a la escuela.

Reborn se extraño, su instinto de asesino le dijo que había algo mal, muy mal; se suponía que Tsuna estaría tan cansado que no podría mover un musculo; se paso todo el camino leyendo los informes de los médicos de Vongola sobre a los anteriores jefes encontrando una varias similitud en todos con excepción de _Primo_ en una _,_ sin razón aparente los jefes de Vongola desaparecían por algunos días para luego aparecer con sueño y fatiga excesiva que los dejaba durmiendo por tres a cinco días, en el caso del Noveno fueron cuatro días y en el de Primo tres días.

-Puedes retirarte.

Haciendo una reverencia la sirvienta se marcho por el pedido.

Apenas fueron cerradas las puertas Lambo pareció reaccionar y se dirigió hacia él, con paso mecánico le entrego la carta que había estado sosteniendo hasta entonces.

Cogió la carta pero antes de que la leyese aparecieron los guardianes. Hibari fue el primero que entro con el ceño fruncido y la carta arrugada en su mano hasta que la tiro en la mesa de centro.

-Exbebe, Que significa esto?

Seguido entro Ryohei no gritaba sus típicos Extremos, es mas ni gritaba, estaba algo pálido con la carta en la mano.

-Reborn, que sucedió con Tsuna?

Takeshi entro también con la carta arrugada en la mano, había borrado cualquier rastro de esa falsa sonrisa para mostrar su rostro serio con esa mirada de hitman que había pulido con los años.

-Por que Tsuna necesita nuestras llamas?

Gokudera, que estaba mas débil que todos por sus pruebas medicas, entro algo agitado, con el ceño fruncido.

-Reborn-san, que fue lo que le hicieron a Juudaime?

El ultimo en aparecer fue un muy molesto Mukuro que apareció en su típica niebla pero sin sentarse en el sofá o soltar sus kufufufus, estampo la carta en la mesa con excesiva fuerza haciéndola temblar.

-Quiero respuestas, exacobaleno.

Reborn miro inexpresivo a cada guardián antes de hablar, aun seguía iracundo con estos pero no les dejaría ver ninguna emoción de él, tampoco podía dejar las llamas del cielo o desaparecerí ás que seguía pensando en el paradero de Tsuna, era por demás extraño si es que había ido a la escuela ya debería estar en la base/mansión, y si es que hubiese surgido algo le hubiese llamado o en su defecto mandado un texto, algo no estaba bien.

-No tengo idea del contenido de ninguna de sus cartas, me dieron una carta y una misión como a ustedes me supongo y por lo visto no la han cumplido.

Los guardianes que no habían dejado sus cartas en la mesa se acercaron dejándola cerca de las de Hibari y Mukuro. Reborn cogió las cartas empezando a leer la del boxeador.

 _¨Guardián del Sol, la llama que portas te hace merecedor de nuestro respeto, cuida a Tsu mientras esta débil dale tus llamas apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir, no es una exageración… Además tienes que ser el primero en dárselas; no lo dejes solo por ningún motivo, es de vital importancia que no se esfuerce en lo mínimo o sus llamas lo consumirán. Solo los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol pueden estar cerca de Tsu._

 _En una semana apartir de ahora llegaremos mi hermano y yo a explicarles todo._

 _Aldo Di Morte¨_

¿Por que tenia que ser el sol el primero en dárselas? Tal vez era por sus tradiciones, dejo su pensamiento al aire mientras cogía la carta de Hayato después de lanzarle una mirada fulminante al guardián del sol, tenia un mal presentimiento y su ira no hacia mas que acumularse.

 _¨Guardián de la Tormenta, mano derecha de Tsu, te pido que no lo dejes bajo ninguna circunstancia solo, no se por cuanto tiempo duerma, lo normal es d días aunque por sus llamas es impredecible. Ahora esta débil, dale tus llamas apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir, no estoy exagerando y por si te lo preguntes no le hicimos nada. Los únicos que pueden estar cerca de Tsu son los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol._

 _Mi hermano y yo llegaremos en una semana contando desde hoy y les explicaremos la situación._

 _Emilio Di Morte¨_

Tsuna estaba débil el día que lo trajo, según la carta del guardián y los expedientes de los anteriores jefes debería seguir durmiendo, y a todo esto ¿que tenían que ver sus llamas?. Le dirigió una mirada molesta al guardián de la tormenta, sin ver su reacción paso a la siguiente carta cada vez mas preocupado aunque su rostro seguía estoico. La sangre le empezaba a hervir por la irresponsabilidad de los guardianes, no salía a buscar a Tsuna porque necesitaba todos los datos de su condición por mas mínimos que fuesen.

 _¨Guardián de la lluvia, Tsu esta débil dale tus llamas apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir. Desde el momento que despierte envuelve el lugar donde él este con tus llamas. Solo los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol pueden estar cerca de Tsu._

 _En una semana a partir de ahora llegaremos mi hermano y yo a explicarles todo._

 _Aldo Di Morte¨_

La carta del guardián de la lluvia era la mas corta hasta ahora, pero el pedido de envolver el cuarto no lo entendía, tal vez tranquilizar a Tsuna, y si era así por que razón. Paso a la siguiente carta ya sin mirar al espadachín.

 _¨Guardián de la Nube, tus llamas son unas de las mas poderosas, dale tus llamas a Tsu apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir, pero concentra tus llamas cerca de su plexo solar._

 _No ignores esto._

 _Te arrepentirás._

 _Los únicos que pueden estar cerca de Tsu son los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol._

 _Cualquier duda mi hermano y yo llegaremos en un semana contando desde hoy._

 _Emilio Di Morte¨_

¿Plexo solar?

Los pedidos cada vez se hacían mas extraños, las llamas eran difíciles de pasar cuando el usuario tenia las llamas demasiado fuertes o se tenian en exceso, y ambos eran el caso de Hibari; pasar llamas atreves del plexo solar era la forma mas fuerte y rápida de pasarlas como también la mas riesgosa, si el receptor no las aguantaba tendría un colapso nervioso y perdida del control de sus propias llamas, por lo que generalmente terminaban en muerte, era peligroso por lo que apenas se descubrió se prohibió.

Paso a la siguiente carta, cada vez mas preocupado, no le gustaban las peticiones, pero esos chicos Morte, por lo que vio antes de que desaparecieran, no harían nada para dañar a su Dame-alumno aun así no se confiaba, y mas por el hecho que esa dichosa prueba lo dejase en ese estado. Si es que algo le pasaba a su Dame-alumno correría no solo la sangre de los guardianes por estúpidos sino la de los mellizos seguida de todos los Morte que se encontrase.

 _¨Guardián del Rayo ,Tsu esta débil dale tus llamas apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir, pero se el ultimo en dárselas. Eres el mas joven de todos pero aun así te encargaremos otra tarea, la mas importante, cuando todos los guardianes le hayan dado sus llamas a Tsu crearas una malla eléctrica que envuelva su cuerpo, no te puedo explicar como pero Tsu no sentirá ninguna descarga, no dejaras que_ _nadie_ _se acerque a él hasta que lleguemos._

 _Los únicos que pueden estar cerca de Tsu son los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol._

 _Cualquier duda mi hermano y yo llegaremos en un semana contando desde hoy._

 _Emilio Di Morte¨_

¿El ultimo en dárselas? Esto ya no era por tradición sino le hubiesen dado un orden especifico a cada guardián, es mas si fuese por fuerza hubieran pedido a cualquiera de los guardianes de la nube o niebla que colocara una barrera, ya sea de ilusión o de llama sobre su Dame-alumno, pero de electricidad eso era algo que solo el Bovino podía conseguir y tampoco era el guardián mas fuerte de todos. Cogió la ultima carta.

 _¨Guardián de la Niebla, se lo que paso en San Valentín, La Navidad de hace dos años, el día de campo de hace unos meses, la noches de películas al estilo Vongola y el incidente con chocolate de la cocina así como otras ocasiones y si no quieres que te quite a tu pequeño amiguito no te acerques ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a Tsu mientras esta durmiendo, PERVERTIDA PIÑA DEGENERADA._

 _Ahora Tsu esta débil, no puedo darte explicaciones pero dale tus llamas apenas despierte de lo contrario puede morir. Solo los guardianes y el ex arcobaleno del Sol pueden estar cerca de Tsu._

 _En una semana apartir de ahora llegaremos mi hermano y yo a explicarles todo, aunque a TI no te deberíamos dar ni una PIÑA PERVERTIDA_

 _Aldo Di Morte¨_

Los guardianes veían como Reborn leía cada carta antes de pasar a la siguiente, en las primeras mando miradas fulminantes y molestas pero luego ni se molesto, es mas parecía haberse olvidado de ellos hasta que llego a la ultima que sin soltarla le mando a Mukuro una mirada tan fría y cargada de ira que congelaría el mismo infierno y si no fuese por que el guardián había cruzado los seis infiernos lo mas probable es que se hubiera asustado; tanto Mukuro como Hibari se les acababa la poca paciencia que tenían, querían respuestas y las querían ya.

Los guardianes mas problemáticos iban a hablar cuando el hitman soltó la ultima carta haciendo algo que ninguno de los Guardianes de la Decima Generación le habían escuchado decir desde que le conocían dejándolos en un ligero shock.

-M-E-R-D-A

Si bien Reborn era un hitman, mataba a sangre fría con una precisión escalofriante y tenia inclinación hacia lo sádico y malvado, desde que lo conocían nunca había soltado ninguna tipo de grosería delante de ellos, y el aura negra que estaba creciendo a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho. Los guardianes miraban asombrados, unos mas que otros, al hitman; los primeros en recomponerse de la situación fueron los guardianes de la Nube y de la Niebla.

-Hibari, viste a Tsuna hoy?

-no vi al omnívoro.

No lo había visto desde que el hitman se lo llevo para que descansase, y ni él ni ningún miembro del comité disciplinario paso hoy por Nami-Chuu.

-Reborn-san sucede algo?...

El guardián de la tormenta pregunto, dando un paso hacia delante, estaba preocupado y cansado pero tenia que saber donde se encontraba la persona a la cual le juro serle fiel hasta que se extinguiera la llama de su vida, no podía permitir que nada malo le pasase, le buscaría así tenga que arrastrarse hasta encontrarle.

-Alguien tuvo algún contacto con Tsuna?

El silencio confirmaba sus sospechas. Antes de que Reborn cometiera genocidio por la estupidez de los guardianes entro Ceci con el pedido del Hitman, hizo una reverencia antes de hablar, ignorando olímpicamente el ambiente tenso.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes Guardianes de la Decima Generación. Reborn-sama aquí traigo su pedido.

Sin obtener respuesta alguna Ceci puso toda la indumentaria sin importarle el aura que desprendía Reborn o las caras de los guardianes, al parecer creo cierta inmunidad.

-Disculpe, Reborn-sama.

Usando casi todo su auto control el hitman se calmo y asintió a la sirvienta para que hablara.

-Llamo el Noveno hace unos minutos y me pidió que le dijese que llegaría con unos días de retraso.

Esa era tal vez la mejor noticia que había escuchado hasta ahora.

-Entiendo, antes de que te retires, fuiste la ultima persona en ver salir a Tsuna?

Ceci se volvió a tensar y en su mirada apareció una pequeña emoción que el hitman pudo leer claramente, angustia.

-De los empleados si, Reborn-sama, Tsuna-sama salió esta mañana con su uniforme, no desayuno y lucia bastante cansado, lo salude pero no respondió.

Eso era toda la señal que Reborn necesito, nunca antes había sentido mas fuerte su instinto de asesino y _paternal_ , algo andaba mal y como si el destino se lo confirmase sonó un celular. Hibari frunció el ceño mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo revisaba.

-Es un mensaje del omnívoro

Sin mediar palabra Reborn le había arrebatado el celular para leer el mensaje, Tsuna nunca enviaba un mensaje solo a uno de sus guardianes, es mas primero siempre se lo enviaba a él y luego uno en conjunto para los guardianes.

 _¨Omnivoro hora: 8:31 pm/Asunto: lo sabras si lees ;)_

 _oli, kyo-kun! Dile a los chicos que llegare tarde, no me esperen jeje. Besitos! Muak!¨_

Leyendo el mensaje en voz alta miro a cada guardián que tenia una mirada mas confusa que el otro, Tsuna no escribía así. Apretó fuertemente los dientes sin soltar la esfera con las llamas del cielo; llamo un par de veces al numero de Tsuna pero lo mandaron al buzón de voz, estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia que no era mucha, apretó el celular hasta romperlo, escondiendo la mirada bajo el ala de su fedorra.

-Le asignare una misión a cada uno…

Las protestas del guardián de la tormenta y la lluvia no se hicieron esperar, el resto estaba expectante.

-Reborn, Tsuna esta en peligro tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Reborn-san, que pasara con Juudaime?

Ambos guardianes estaban preocupados por su amigo y no sabían que hacer o donde empezar a buscarle.

- _Zitto_ Hayato.

Pocas veces Reborn le hablaba al guardián de la tormenta en su idioma pero esos momentos en los que lo hacia la mejor decisión que podía tomar era quedarse callado, mas aun con la forma en la que lo dijo y con la orden que le dio. Takeshi había aprendido italiano por tener mas en común con su novio y al igual que el guardian al escuchar al hitman hablar se quedo callado.

A Reborn hace rato que tenia ganas de volver coladores a los guardianes pero se aguantaba, los necesitaba para encontrar a su dame-alumno, ignoro olímpicamente a todos para dirigirse a la niebla de Vongola.

-Mukuro revisa la zona sur de Namimori con Lambo.

La zona sur era la que bordeaba con Kokuyo y no había lugar que no conociera el ilusionista.

-Ya mande a Ken y Chizuka me deberán estar por llamar. Nagi no puede moverse.

Mukuro apenas había leído la carta llamo a Shizuka ordenandole que el y Ken buscasen a Tsunayoshi por toda la Zona en la que se encontraban.

-Entonces el puerto y el aeropuerto, que nadie salga o entre.

Lambo hablo por primera vez desde que entro Reborn a la habitación.

-yo me encargare del aeropuerto, voy ha hacer algunas llamadas.

Apenas termino de hablar, Lambo, salió corriendo de la habitación aun con la cara pálida llevando la ballesta consigo. Tsuna-nii tenia que aparecer pronto, nunca le fallo y por como viajaba con la bazuka de los diez años cuando era niño, se supone que tendría que estar bien, aunque los acontecimientos con Byakuran cambiaron el futuro no podía pasarle nada a su querido Tsuna-nii; seguía decepcionado de si mismo pero no podía hacer nada hasta que lo encontraran y viera su estado.

Mukuro sabiendo que no obtendría ningún tipo de respuesta o explicación desapareció para dirigirse al puerto, nadie tocaba lo que era _suyo_ y se iba tranquilo, si es que alguien habia tocado a Tsunayoshi-kun le haria saber por que la mayoria de las famiglias mafiosas de italia le temian. Esta era la primera vez que Tsunayoshi-kun se encontraba solo, por extraño que parezca nunca lo estaba, si no era el ex–arcobaleno, era un guardián(generalmente el perrito faldero, el idiota, la vaquita o el gritón) ya que él mismo pasaba las tardes con Tsunayoshi-kun lo veía generalmente ahí, pero ave-kun lo vigilaba en la escuela y las salidas además del resto de los guardianes que siempre le rodeaban sin contar al ex arcobaleno que era prácticamente su sombra; ahora todo había coincidido para que ninguno pudiesen estar con él lo cual era extraño, no solo la repentina falta de energía y la aparición de estos _aliados_ , daba uno de sus anillos del infierno a que había gato encerrado; el trato con Verde-kun llevaba tiempo discutiéndose así que ahí no debería haber trampas, las idas al hospital del perrito eran sincronizadas por el mismo Shamal así que tampoco, el viaje de la vaquita fue repentino por la cercanía del inventor ahí podría haber algo, los únicos guardianes en la escuela pudieron ser enviados por una intervención de alguien mas, puede ser que estuviese divagando mucho pero era necesario buscar las razones en parte, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, se sentía culpable por no leer una miserable carta que solo le robaba unos minutos.

Reborn, luego de que Mukuro se fuera, miro a Hibari y Ryohei.

-Ryohei a la zona Este, Hibari oeste y Nami-chuu.

Ambos salieron sin decir nada luego de recibir sus ordenes.

Kyôya asintió apretando los dientes antes de salir sin decir nada, no le molestaba en lo mas minimo la pedida del celular solo sentía que algo no andaba bien y no era un estúpido presentimiento herbívoro ,era la sensación de alerta de un carnívoro y su territorio, no tenia la intuición tan desarrollada como el omnívoro pero su intuición era muy buena para no ser algún descendiente de sangre de la familia Vongola. Si alguien había tocado al omnívoro le haría conocer el infierno bajo su propia mano. No quería pensar en nada que no fuese encontrar al omnívoro, no quería entrar en ese pozo que llamaban culpa, el era un carnívoro y como tal no tenia ningún sentimiento de arrepentimiento en sus acciones.

Ryohei se sentía decepcionado de si mismo. La persona que juro proteger, querer como a un hermano y le juro lealtad estaba desaparecida y hasta posiblemente casi muerto y todo por su negligencia, no mas. Para él solo habían tres cosas importantes en su vida, su hermana, Tsuna y el box, ya no volvería a dejar que le sucediera nada a su amigo y jefe; Tsuna había apartado a su hermana de la mafia así que no tenia que preocuparse en que le pasase nada, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba pasando con Tsuna, el no se encontraba seguro en estos momentos y era parte de su negligencia, si para garantizar la seguridad de Tsuna tenia que dejar el boxeo así seria. Con esa resolución salió a buscar a la persona que le dio una motivación, ayuda, amistad y seguridad esa persona que era como el cielo que representaba.

Reborn miro a los últimos guardianes en la habitación.

-Hayato la zona norte y Takeshi la zona comercial.

Ambos solo salieron, no podían seguir tratando de sonsacarle respuestas al hitman cuando sabían que no recibirían ninguna, en esos momento era mas importante era encontrar a Tsuna y hacer lo que debieron en un principio darle sus llamas sin hacer preguntas.

Hayato por un segundo tuvo la visión borrosa, tambaleo un poco hasta poder apoyarse en la pared mas cercana, esta débil pero tendría que aguantar, no podía dejar de buscar a su queridísimo Juudaime por una pequeña recaída, era su culpa no haber leído la carta, era su culpa no haberle dado de sus llamas cuando pudo hacerlo, era su culpa haberlo dejado solo pero sobre todo era su culpa haberle descuidado; con la respiración agitada saco dos pastillas de su bolsillo y las trago, aguantaría hasta encontrar a su jefe y amigo así sea lo ultimo que haga, no solo le debía la vida sino que también el le dio una oportunidad de aceptarse a si mismo.

Takeshi trataba de no pensar en como le había fallado a Tsuna por anteponer el baseball, si no hubiese ido al torneo y hubiese leído la carta en su momento Tsuna no estaría desaparecido pero los ¨hubiera¨ no existen ni cambian nada en los hechos del presente; ya no mas, si para que Tsuna estuviese a salvo tenia que dejar el baseball, lo haría, dejaría el deporte que tanto amaba por lo que ahora era su único propósito desde que su pequeño jefe y amigo le dio su "segunda vida ". Encontraría y protegería a Tsuna a toda costa así le costase la vida.

Reborn lanzo un suspiro fastidiado, la ira seguía latente por cada fibra de su ser pero no podía dejar la esfera con llamas del cielo, no sabia donde estaba Tsuna pero tenia un mal presentimiento, saco su celular para mandar un mensaje grupal a los guardianes.

 _¨En dos horas.¨_

Observo la hora que marcaba en el celular antes de mandar el mensaje.

 **8:46 pm**

 _Tsuna_

No dejaría que las emociones le embarguen, no hasta que encontrasen a Tsuna, era momento de buscarle.

* * *

 **Zitto: No es una groseria ni nada por el estilo, en si pero es bastante molesto, quiere decir "càllate".**

 **¿Review?**


	16. Extra 4

**Holaaaa, chicas/os muchisimas gracias por comentar! se que quieren que publique el sig cap pero como dije antes cada dos caps es un extra,** **como ven los extras pueden ser de cualquier persona pero generalmente se centran en la vida alrededor de Tsuna y Reborn, el sig extra que vendra luego del cap.13 sera el mas largo de todos creo aun no estoy muy segura pero en ese extra aparecera nuestra queridisima Varia~**

 **AHHH de un modo u otro los extras tienen algo que ver sobre los capitulos siguientes, los extras no creo que vayan a ser muy largos o bn mas largos que un cap normal.**

 **Yali: en el sig cap vera lo que pasara con Tsu, y bn por todo sabes que no sera muy bonito.**

 **cjesusCj72: publicare lo mas rapido que termine de editar, esta bastante desordenado y faltan agregar una que otra cosa.**

 **Dark Sennin: ni que lo mensiones, la culpa es no solo la peor compañera sino que acompañara a los guardianes por un largo tiempo.**

 **Tsuri182718: comparto la opinion con lo de estupidos, en muchas ocaciones pueden parecer listos y todo pero son aun muy inmaduros y deben haber ciertos escenarios para que puedan madurar, aun si es a cocachos.**

 **Victoria: me encanta que creas que la trama se pone mejor, al principio dude mucho de poner o no el fic ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo uno y si me da mucha verguenza en ocaciones...a lo que voy en el sig cap se absolveran algunas de las dudas generales y en masomeno caps mas (sin incluir el extra) apareceran los Morte, creo**

 **Khr no me pertenece...aunque lo sigo queriendo e-ê!**

* * *

 **Extra Preguntas a la Mamma**

Dos días después de la mudanza de Bianchi a la casa Sawada…

Bianchi entro en la cocina buscando con la mirada una cabellera castaña.

-Nana-san

La mencionada se sobresalto sin llegar a soltar el cucharon de madera con el que estaba removiendo el contenido de la olla.

-Lo siento.

Nana volteo a ver a la pelirosa.

-Oh Bianchi eras tu, sucede algo?

Bianchi se sentó en una de las sillas libres de la mesa sin mirar a la castaña, se sentía algo frustrada y no le gustaba, era como volver a tener 5 y competir por la atención de su padre con un pequeño Hayato, o eso fue hasta que su hermano se empezó a parecer cada vez mas a su madre; al principio fue reticente a la idea de otro niño en su casa, otro que ni siquiera era hijo de su madre y su padre, mas aun cuando le quito toda la atención de su _papa,_ el cual solía consentirla mucho hasta que llego Hayato, pero luego de que su padre los dejara a ambos tirados en una casa tan grande y solitaria, inconscientemente empezó a observar al menor hasta que le empezó a querer mas y mas.

Pero ni Reborn era su padre ni Tsuna era su hermano.

-No mucho en realidad

Pensó en lo que había visto y se mordió el labio inferior aun con duda, ella amaba a Reborn aun si este era un bebe, no le importaría esperar como tampoco le importaría luchar por lo que ella quería…pero…

-quieres preguntarme algo, no es así?

Bianchi suspiro, si Nana-san se daba cuenta era por que era muy obvia.

-Si, Nana-san

Bianchi en ningún momento aparto la mirada de sus manos, las cuales estaban fuertemente presionadas, por lo que no vio la sonrisa comprensiva que le dio Nana

-Que deseas saber?

Quería saber muchas cosas.

¿Por qué su hermano se quedo en Namimori? No le entendía, por mas que fuera para servir a un Vongola, Hayato nunca fue de los que se doblegara ante nadie, es mas él seria quien heredara a la _famiglia_ Gokudera y no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

¿Por qué Hayato le es tan leal a un mocoso bueno para nada? Por mas Vongola que sea el mocoso no serbia para hacer absolutamente nada, salvo cuando le disparaban con la bala de ultima voluntad pero eso era algo que no iba a decirlo en voz alta, no era estúpida ni suicida.

¿Desde cuando Hayato era tan abierto y sobreprotector con el mocoso? Era una nueva faceta que nunca vio en su hermano y le gustaba, pero seguía sin comprender por que tenia que ser por el mocoso.

Puede ser que este un poco celosa? No… bueno tal vez… solo …un poquito celosa.

¿Por qué Reborn actuaba tan paternal? Esa era tal vez la que mas le sorprendió de todas las cosas. Amaba a Reborn no solo por como era en el pasado, su físico posiblemente fuera lo que menos le importaba, eso era mas que obvio sino no estaría en Namimori en primer lugar, lo que le era verdaderamente atrayente era su pasión, cada una de sus acciones desprendía esa pasión que lo caracterizaba, ya sea matar a sangre fría o hasta hablar lo hacia con esa pasión cruda y envolvente que le atraían como abejas a la miel, y eso no había cambiado aun siendo un bebe. Por eso no podía evitar pensar el por que, aunque no fuera abiertamente ni obvio, se preocupara por el mocoso, era como ver a un padre celoso contando los minutos que su hija se paso del toque de queda, claro eso solo era para quien lo conociese para el resto no creía que se pudiesen ni dar cuenta, aunque Nana-san puede que lo haya hecho por vivir tantos años con él y por ser madre, la madres tenían ese instinto para saber cosas que usualmente a uno se le iban de las manos o no notaba.

-Nana-san, desde cuando Reborn actúa tan… _paternal_?

Por un segundo la pelirosa se arrepintió de a ver preguntado puede que ella y el resto de la mafia no pensasen en Reborn como un bebe, pero Nana-san no.

Nana habiendo terminado de preparar todo apago el fuego de la cocina.

Bianchi por primera vez levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de la castaña, quien sin despegar sus ojos de los de la pelirosa se sentó en otra de las sillas libres.

-Así que tu también lo notaste...

A Bianchi le sorprendió un poco el hecho que Nana no preguntase el por que de su pregunta, puede que ella sepa mas de lo que aparenta ,aun asi solo asintió. No era ciega para no darse cuenta de los cambios de su querido Reborn y al parecer Nana-san tampoco lo era.

-…fue una sorpresa la verdad, pero a Tsuna le gusta mucho Reborn.

Gusta?

 _Que?!_

 _GUSTA?! G.U.S.T.A.?!_

 _Que Vongola y Vindice se fuesen al diablo. Mataría al mocoso. Primero cogería parte de su poison cooking y cuando desayu-_

Las risas de la castaña interrumpieron los pensamientos de la asesina.

La pelirosa le miro inquisitivamente a lo que la mujer le dio una rara sonrisa.

-Si, Reborn-chan es parte de nuestra familia; en ocasiones mi Tsu-kun parece un pollito perdido sin él, le sigue a todos lados o lo hacia mucho cuando era mas pequeño, ahora solo permanece gran parte de su tiempo con Reborn-chan, por mas que se griten si uno de ellos es separado, el otro le espera lo hacen de manera inconsciente, no es tierno?...

Bianchi pensó en como vio a Reborn hace un momento, había estado contándole de su tiempo en Barbados con su ultimo asesinato y el ni caso, solo viendo el reloj y la puerta de entrada; desde que encontró nuevamente a Reborn con otro de sus estudiantes se dio cuenta de que algo era diferente esta vez, al principio puede que lo haya confundido con sentimientos románticos, la bisexualidad del asesino era mas que conocida, pero ese no era el caso esto sencillamente era _diferente._

-…Tsu-kun no ha tenido muchos amigos de niño pero desde que apareció Reborn-chan ha sido un niño mucho mas alegre y a empezado a traer a sus amigos…

Bianchi noto que esas palabras de Nana-san no eran solo felices sino también agradecidas.

La pelirosa miro con curiosidad la sonrisa que antes le pareció rara, no lo era solo había que prestarle la debida atención para darse cuenta que era una mezcla entre agradecimiento, satisfacción y alegría.

-…los animales tampoco se han llevado bien con mi pequeño Tsu-kun así que nunca le pude regalar ningún cachorro por mas que lo desease, por eso también se lleva tan bien con Reborn-chan, él le dio la oportunidad de ver a su mascota de cerca, León es bien consentido cerca de Tsu-kun.

Eso era una sorpresa.

León era un compañero de Reborn en toda ocasión, al menos desde que le conocía así era, el camaleón tampoco dejaba que casi nadie le tocase, era demasiado raro; tal vez, solo tal vez el mocoso no fuera tan inútil después de todo, no todo el mundo le caía bien a León, aunque ahora tenia una nueva curiosidad.

-Nana-san

-Mouu Bianchi no me digas Nana-san me haces sentirme vieja, solo mamá esta bien

 _mamá?_ Por mas buena que fuese Nana-san no podía, era revivir recuerdos dolorosos que prefería que se quedasen aun en eso, recuerdos.

-Pero…

-No nada de peros

Por otro lado Nana Sawada era la madre del próximo jefe mafioso de una de las famiglias mafiosas mas grandes de todos los tiempos, así que dentro de poco se le consideraría _La Mamma Di La Vongola Famiglia,_ no seria lo mismo pero guardaba el mismo significado además que para ella el hecho de llamar así a Nana seria de un modo mas especial, la mujer le daba un sentimiento cálido, como cuando veía el retrato de su madre.

-De acuerdo Mamma, gracias

Lo único que hizo La mamma fue darle una sonrisa cálida, una que le recordó a la que el mocoso le solía dar a todos a su alrededor, se parecían demaciado.

-Mamma puedo preguntarte algo?

-Jaja ya lo estas haciendo, no es así?

Bianchi sonrió, Nana no era tan despistada como parecía.

-Sabes lo que esta pasando con Tsunayoshi?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Nana volvió a hablar cambiando su sonrisa por una algo triste.

-Bianchi no es sano que te aferres a algo que no podrá ser tuyo.

Por unos segundos la pelirosa se quedo en silencio, mamma no había respondido su pregunta pero había ido al punto al que le daba miedo ir, apretó la mandibula pero aun así miro a la castaña con decisión antes de responder.

-Lo será, mamma.

Nana se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la pelirosa envolviéndola en un abrazo flojo lo cual pareció sorprender a la asesina, de todas las acciones que pudo tener Nana esta era la ultima que pudo predecir.

-¿Por que simplemente no le dejas ir?

Ante de que Bianchi pudiese contestar la pregunta de la castaña, se escucho como se abría la puerta de entrada.

-Estoy en casa!

Nana le sonrió por ultima vez a Bianchi antes de dirigirse a servir la comida, en unos segundos la mesa se volvería una batalla campal, pero menos no le podía importar a la pelirosa, las palabras de mamma no dejaban de sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, cuando llegase el momento tal vez supiese la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta por ahora seguiría con todo sus esfuerzos en volver a llamar la atención de su amado Reborn.

* * *

 **En mi perspectiva me parece que estos hubiesen sido algo de los pensamientos de Bianchi si es que las cosas pasasen como lo estoy poniendo...ahora con respecto a la relacion que tenia y tiene con su hermano, en khr siempre vi que se centraron en los sentimientos de Hayato con respecto a sus progenitores, pero a alguien se le ocurrio pensar en no se...BIANCHI?! puede que sea dificil explicarle a un niño la llegada de otro a casa, pero generalmente es un acotecimiento muy feliz :3 pero que pasa cuando dicho niño es de la amante? como le explicas eso a un niño o en este caso a una niña? creo que puede que Bianchi al principio no le gustase Hayato ya que cuando llega un nuevo miembro a la familia se le tiende a prestar mas atension, por lo que puede que Bianchi se sintiese desplazada en cierto modo, pero se sabe que cuando hayato fue creciendo y pareciendose a su madre el padre de ambos hermanos gokudera se alejo de él por que no soportaba ver la cara su _gran_ _amor_ en su hijo y ahi fue que Bianchi al ver que no solo la dejaban a ella sola le empezo a coger cariño hasta querelo mucho.**

 **Con respecto a Tsuna si le legara a tener cariño, sino no hubiese aceptado sugerencias suyas como ser parte de los agentes de Vongola, recordemos que Bianchi es una asesina independiente~ pero eso es otra historia**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	17. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaa Chicas/os iba a publicar esto antes pero fue hasta ahora el mas largo de escribir.**

 **Dark Senin gracias por tu comentario!, si bien _Nana_ puede que sepa algo no lo sabran aun, eso es para mas adelante y es una sorpresa~...me gustaria hacer un fic con Nana y Reborn como padres de Tsuna pero sera en otro momento talvez, cuando tenga mas experoencia escribiendo y es que como puede que hayas notado no soy muy buena en esto aun, pero oye! la practica hace al maestro bn en este caso maestra :3**

 **Este sea tal vez el que mas me costo...fue doloroso escribir esto pero ya se sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, es lo maximo que les puedo decir, espero sus comentarios y demás :3.**

 **KHR no me pertenece... Oh porfavor como quisiera que fuese mio~**

* * *

 **Cap12 Día de la tragedia**

Tsuna llego a la escuela temprano como le era costumbre desde que Reborn apareció en su vida, apenas entrar a su salón recordó haber dejado su añillo y guantes en su velador mientras se cambiaba, soltó un suspiro restándole importancia, no daría media vuelta hasta la base/mansión solo por eso ya suficiente tenia con haberse prácticamente arrastrado hasta su salón de clases, pudo haber pedido a cualquiera de los choferes o inclusive de los mayordomos le trajera a la escuela pero le gustaba caminar por las mañanas por mas adolorido que estuviese, además seria extraño que de pronto llegara en cualquiera de los llamativos autos que habían en la cochera, cortesía de Vongola, así que era una rotunda negativa.

Dejo su maletín sobre su pupitre para usarlo de almohada, estaba demasiado cansado, tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en casa, descarto la idea apenas apareció, necesitaba la asistencia ya eran demasiadas faltas en lo que iba de su curso, con la idas y venidas a Italia y otras partes del mundo por las reuniones con diversos capos tenia casi completamente copadas sus faltas del año, se alegraba que Reborn hubiese _hablado_ con el director, no era como si le hubiese amenazado solo algo de teatro aquí y un poco de drama allá y tenia permisos para faltar; aun con sus mechones sobre su cara podía ver a los alumnos empezado a llegar y juntarse con sus respectivos grupos sin darle una segunda mirada, y como hacerlo aparte de sus guardianes, I-Pin, Haru y Kyoko nadie mas del colegio le prestaba atención en la escuela, pero ya no era acosado como cuando era niño puede que un comentario mal intencionado por aquí y uno por allá pero nunca directamente, amenos no si no querían ver la cara de pocos amigos que ponían sus guardianes sin mencionar ganarse un buen tonfazo y una hospitalización, ninguno de sus amigos le decía nada por su aspecto, el uniforme un poco grande, los mechones en la cara la forma inconsciente en la que se encorvaba era meramente para no llamar la atención tampoco ninguno quería hacerle un recordatorio de su baja autoestima por mas que esta hubiese crecido con los años aun no estaba listo para que sus compañeros de clase le prestasen atención de otra forma que no fuese como _Dame-Tsuna_ o una persona indeseada, aun si después de la prueba con Al-nii y Milo-nii era diferente no tenia ni la fuerza ni las ganas para cambiar por el momento, si bien no le importaban los comentarios poco agradables de sus compañeros era un estigma del cual no se había liberado aun.

Aun recordaba como inicio el tiempo en que empezó a dejar de prestarle tanta atención a las risas indiscreta y los comentarios de los demás, si bien tardo demasiado en que dejase de escucharles al final lo logro.

 **Flashback**

 _Era el ultimo día de clases cuando tenia 9 años, su mama había ido de compras por lo que solo estaba Reborn en su cuarto esperándole para sus lecciones espartanas, el bebe era un sádico de primera._

 _Tsuna entro a su cuarto con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a su tutor que solo levanto una ceja en su dirección esperando una explicación, hace mucho que el pequeño moreno había dejado de preguntarse por que su tutor tenia que ser un bebe y hasta le había tomado una cierta clase de retorcido cariño, usualmente cuando llegaba del colegio había tomado la costumbre de contarle su día al hitman que se hacia el que no escuchaba, aunque para el moreno era bien sabido que el bebe de fedorra escuchaba cada palabra de lo que decía, no podía explicar como pero lo sabia; Reborn era lo mas cercano que había estado de otra persona, en su salón le trataban peor que una paria y ni se molestaban en guardarse sus comentarios ofensivos hacia su persona, usualmente lo dejaba pasar pero lo de hoy en cierto modo sentía que había una parte de verdad en todo lo que le dijeron._

 _El pequeño moreno dejo su mochila a los pies de su cama antes de tirarse en ella, no había podido detener las lagrimas que empezaron a empapar la almohada recordando las palabras de Moshida-sempai, se revolvió unos segundos en su miseria, dejo de llorar al sentir como algo, no, alguien le botaba bruscamente de la cama cayendo con la cara al suelo._

 _-Itee...que pas..Iiiieeee…Reborn?_

 _Tsuna al levantar la mirada se encontró con el cañón de la pistola verde de su tutor, este día no le podía ir peor._

 _-Habla._

 _El pequeño moreno solo agito la cabeza, no quería que su tutor le siguiese pensando como un ser patético, o mas de la que ya lo hacia._

 _Clic. El sonido del seguro hizo que el moreno mirara con sus grandes ojos al los oscuros ojos negros de su tutor._

 _-No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso ni diciéndote porfavor, si te digo habla hablas._

 _Tsuna se sentó como pudo con las lagrimas volviendo a recorrer su rostro, su nariz empezaba a gotear pero se la limpio rápidamente antes de mirar con los ojos llorrosos al hitman. Sin que Reborn se lo esperase el pequeño moreno lo jalo en un abrazo, nadie y se dice nadie tocaba a Reborn sin represalias pero por esa vez el hitman lo dejo pasar aunque si Tsuna preguntaba solo lo negaria; Tsuna empezó a sollozar contándole todo lo ocurrido a su tutor, en muchas ocasiones los niños podían ser mas crueles que cualquier mafioso._

 _Tsuna le conto a Reborn como algunos de sus compañeros para ganarse el favor de uno de los chicos mas populares de su colegio le llevaron a la azotea para obligarle a hacerla de bufón, lo cual a Moshida-sempai le pareció ridículo, por un momento el menor le pareció que su sempai le dejaría ir en paz pero contrario a sus creencias, le empezó a humillar recordándole una y otra vez que nadie le quería en el colegio y que ni para hacer de bufón servía, su reputación de ¨Dame¨ le precedía, haciendo reír a sus compañeros de salón; luego de lo que parecieron horas le dejaron ir pero el pensamiento de que nadie le quería quedo rondando en su pequeña mente._

 _Al finalizar su relato Reborn le tiro una patada en el estomago, aunque por alguna razón no la sintió como las de siempre, esta no fue con tanta fuerza como las otras._

 _-Escúchame bien Dame-Tsuna que no lo volveré a repetir…_

 _Tsuna aun con las lagrimas rondando en sus ojos torció el gesto ante el apodo, pero su espartano tutor nunca le decía Dame-Tsuna con malas intenciones como lo hacían en su colegios, al menos esa sensación extraña que tenia a veces se lo decía._

 _-…Estas equivocado si crees que nadie te quiere.._

 _El pequeño moreno iba a replicar pero antes recibió una mirada del bebe con la fedorra que le hizo cerrar la boca._

 _-…Mamma te adora, y a León también te quiere si por alguna extraña razón no llegases a estar para ellos, estarían devastados, me oyes?_

 _Tsuna asintió dudoso. Su madre casi por regla general tenia que quererlo y bueno León era la mascota de Reborn y aunque pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo en su cabello, para León seguro seria como perder un lugar donde dormir así que no significaba mucho, sabia que Reborn no había mencionado a su padre por que cada que lo hacia buscaba la manera mas rápida de desviar la conversación, tampoco se había mencionado a si mismo, aun así aparte de su madre y León nadie mas le quería?_

 _Reborn prediciendo sus pensamiento suspiro._

 _-Quieres que tu madre llore si es que no te encuentra?_

 _Tsuna agito la cabeza en una clara negativa, no, no le gustaba ver a su madre llorar, pocas veces la había visto y nunca le había gustado verla así, la prefería ver con una sonrisa._

 _-Quieres que León se ponga triste por que no te encuentra?_

 _Tsuna volvió a agitar la cabeza, tampoco quería eso, le encantaba León era el primer animal al que le caía bien, además de que podía transformarse en lo que sea y era súper cariñoso con él, no tampoco le quería ver triste._

 _-Quieres que yo me ponga triste si no estas?_

 _Tsuna volvió a agitar la cabeza, no tampoco quería…espera Reborn dijo que ÉL se pondría triste?_

 _Tsuna dejo de llorar mirando con sus grandes ojos sorprendidos al hitman que por mas que sea un bebé en ese momento el moreno sentía que esta con un adulto, el cual le palmeo la cabeza._

 _-No dejes que nadie te haga sentirte inferior, por mas que te digan cosas que no quieras escuchar, eres tu quien decide si te afectan o no; de nada vale que tengas un millón de personas a tu alrededor que dicen ser tus amigos o decir que les importas cuando no es cierto, es preferible tener a pocas persona que verdaderamente le importes y esas personas no llegan de un momento a otro se toman su tiempo._

 _Reborn hizo una pausa esperando que sus palabras entrasen en la mente del pequeño moreno antes de continuar._

 _-Vas a dejar que alguien te vuelva a hacer sentir que nadie te quiere?_

 _Tsuna solo negó volviendo a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas antes de volver a abrazar a Reborn; ese día el hitman dejo que Tsuna llorase todo lo que tenia, aun si era sobre él y su preciado traje, no volvería a repetir esa conversación, esperaba. León por su parte había sido testigo de todo lo ocurrido, le caia bien el niño y por lo que veía a su amo también, se había transformado en manta para cubrir a Tsuna cuando este dormía al ver el estado del moreno en el que termino el moreno luego de desahogarse._

 _Al inicio del siguiente año académico llego Hayato Gokudera, su primer amigo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver llegar a Haru y Kyoko, que se acercaron felizmente hasta él, Hana la amiga de Kyoko había sido derivada a la clase avanzada, por lo que sabia estaría muy ocupada para pasar tiempo con las chicas al menos hasta que terminase la escuela.

Aun recordaba como ambas chicas llegaron del futuro, y como luego de la ruptura de la maldición de los arcobalenos casi se rompen, no las dejo ser parte de la mafia otra vez, se había asegurado que no intervinieran en ningún asunto por mas mínimo que fuese, si al principio se sintieron desplazadas o algo nunca se lo hicieron saber mas aun él supo de sus emociones, espero a que ambas se curasen un poco de sus heridas emocionales y madurasen un poco, rogo por que le entendiesen aun si era un pedido muy egoísta de su parte, y al final sucedió ambas volvieron a ser esas chicas alegres que conoció, mas no fueron las mismas se les hacercaba bastante, aun se sentía triste por ese hecho pero Haru y Kyoko se habían asegurado de decirle que sacarlas de la mafia cuando aun era tiempo era lo mejor para ellas.

-Buenos días, kyoko- chan, Haru-chan

Tsuna sabia que era la envidia de cada chico del salón como también todo el mundo se preguntaba por que las dos de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela le hablaban, como ninguno de sus guardianes se encontraba alrededor podía escuchar claramente los susurros malintencionados, le daba igual eran sus primeras amigas a las cuales les sonrió cálidamente antes de saludarlas, la reacción cariñosa de Haru no se hizo esperar ,como era su costumbre cada que veía a Tsuna se arrojaba a abrazarlo cual osito de peluche haciendo mas fuertes las miradas celosas que la población masculina mandaba al castaño.

-Tsuna-kun! Haru te extraño mucho ~desu~ donde estabas?

Nadie se percato de la mueca que dolor que Tsuna estaba haciendo que para su buena suerte era tapada por su cabello.

-Buenos días, Tsuna-kun, fuimos a la tienda de pasteles el jueves y queríamos que vinieras con nosotras pero no te vimos en toda la semana, paso algo?

Ese ¨ _paso algo¨_ implicaba mas que solo una simple pregunta.

Antes de que dijera alguna mentira o se desmayara de dolor entro el proferor que remplazaría a Nezuma-sensei, quien había ido con Ryohei y Takeshi; todos los alumnos corrieron a sus asientos antes de que pasara lista y dijera los encargados de la limpieza para ese día, para su desgracia le tocaba junto con dos chicas que no estuvieron felices con el arreglo del aseo.

Ambas chicas se acercaron al profesor antes de que impartiera la clase.

-Ne sensei no sea malo tanto Misuki como yo estamos cansadas, hemos tenido hacer trabajos para el consejo estudiantil toda la semana pasada, soy la secretaria sabe?

El mencionado ni siquiera miro a la chica que hablo con la voz melosa.

-Takashima, nadie te ha preguntado, te quedaras para limpiar con Sawada y Kamihira; no hay ningún trato especial para nadie.

Kamihira parecía querer replicar pero su amiga negó con la cabeza; Tsuna ajeno al intercambio solo podía pensar en como limpiar si apenas podía caminar.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal hasta la hora de la salida que se despidió de Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan, fue una tarea casi titánica que ambas chicas se fuesen, Haru y Kyoko podían ser bastante tozudas cuando querían, pero él podía serlo aun mas; estuvieron toda la hora del almuerzo preguntándole sobre sus actividades de la semana pasada, desvió el tema con la escusa de que estuvo visitando a unos familiares recién llegados de Italia, para luego preguntarles sobre los nuevos postres que tenían en la pastelería de la estación, sus actividades, e I-Pin a la cual no había visto pero por lo que le dijo Haru había sido recogida por un hombre que se parecía mucho a Hibari, Fon el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta, suponía que para sus usuales entrenamientos.

Cansado y mas adolorido, si es que era siquiera posible, espero que aparecieran las dos chicas para empezar el aseo, pasada media hora supo que no aparecerían, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero eso no significaba que le gustase, las primeras veces que paso fue cuando empezaron a llamarle Dame-Tsuna, no le era agradable pero siempre guardaba la inútil esperanza que alguien se quede y le ayude, con una sonrisa recordó como Hayato o Takeshi se quedaban con el a ayudarle por mas que se negara, luego con la llegada de sus otros amigos y guardianes se fueron de alguna manera turnando haciéndolo parecer como si ni siquiera lo hacían, claro que cuando estaban todos mas destruían que ayudaban pero aun asi le gustaba su revoltosa _famiglia._

Tsuna suspiro, no tenia ni la energía para maldecir en todas las lenguas que ahora conocía o para molestarse con sus compañeras.

Limpio el salón solo, no le quedo de otra, no es como si pudiese dejarlo sucio tampoco; subió las cuberas de agua y los utensilios que necesitaba usar, barrio el salón y limpio las ventanas, quito el polvo y boto la basura; toda la actividad le había drenado aun mas, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que se había demorado tres veces mas que lo que acostumbraba cuando lo dejaban solo, aun si corría(cosa que le era actualmente imposible) llegaría muy tarde, seguro que los chicos ya estarían reunidos, no le dio importancia ya que le mandaría un mensaje a Reborn y luego a los chicos cuando estuviese cerca ya que ahora no tenia la energía suficiente para hacerlo, saldría a las puertas de colegio y llamaría a alguien para que le recogiese.

Cogió sus cosas y camino por la escuela hasta que pasando los campos de futbol hacia la salida algo lo golpeo en la cabeza, cogió el lugar afectado sintiendo un liquido tibio emanar filtrándose por sus dedos y el olor metálico impregnar el aire.

 _Sangre._

Se desoriento viendo a cuatro sujetos con trajes negros, todos tenían la cabeza afeitada, eran altos y musculosos, los típicos gorilas; en una situación normal no lo hubiesen tomado desprevenido, no lo hubiesen golpeado, no lo hubiesen inmovilizado con unas cuerdas que sacaron de quien sabe donde le ataron las manos, no lo hubiesen amordazado y sobre todo no lo estarían arrastrando cual saco de papas con sus risas grotescas impregnándole los oídos, se removió incomodo sintiendo un vacío helado en la boca del estomago.

Por el movimiento su cabello escapo de su camisa, vía todo borroso y se sentía mareado.

Lo intento una vez. Otra vez. Y otra.

 _No puedo moverme._

Lo pusieron en medio de los cuatro, en la escaza luz de los campos del campo de soccer, entre dos le sujetaron por los brazos empujándole para que se siente en el suelo, su intuición estaba disparada le decía que tratara de correr que hiciese cualquier cosa pero no podía estaba totalmente falto de fuerzas, no tenia ni como correr, tampoco podía encender ni una mísera llama; sabia que no le golpearían y se irían sin mas, había algo diferente se sentía en el aire y mas aun su intuición se lo decía, si es que no estuviera tan débil como se sentía hubiese prendido sus llamas y volado sin mas o si solo tuviese su anillo llamaría a Natsu pero no tenia ninguna de esas cosas.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos lo arrastraron hacia los árboles que bordeaban los campos de soccer. No había mucha iluminación y tenia la vista demasiado borrosa como para ver nada.

Sintió a uno de los hombre que le sujetaba acercarse a su oreja.

Se estremeció por la nauseabunda sensación.

-Ni se te ocurra querer escapar…nadie te ayudara.

Antes de alejarse completamente el sujeto le lamio la mejilla en un gesto demasiado lujurioso, lascivo y grotesco.

El acto solo le provoco mas nauseas.

-Veamos que tal se porta esta _mujercita_ -dijo el que parecía el jefe de los cuatro hombres.

Tsuna quería protestar, que se alejaran, quería gritar mas no podía. Ahora solo podía ver aun mas borroso y la poca iluminación no ayudaba mucho.

-Ey, el jefe no dijo que fuera mujer, además lleva uniforme de chico

-A los japoneses les gusta el cosplay

Mientras ambas figuras borrosas mantenían la pequeña charla uno de los hombre con la punta de una navaja corto su cinturón, aun tenia a uno de ellos sujetándole.

-bien...bien...que tenemos aquí

Uno de los gorilas que lo tenia sujeto cogió su cabello jalándolo, el gemido de dolor se ahogo en su garganta al tener tapada la boca, el cabello que tanto tiempo llevaba largo se le fue cortado con la misma navaja que corto sus ropas sin ningún miramiento.

-Mira la perrita esta tan tranquila, tan sumisa ¿será te gusta esto? Lo siento tanto por lo de tu cabello pero estaba fastidiándome.

Le susurró al oído mientras uno le quitaba lentamente la camisa dando un espectáculo para sus compañeros, dejando a la vista su la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, el hombre con la navaja empezó a rasgar la camiseta con la misma.

-Y pensar que el _Gran Decimo Neo Primo Vongola_ es mujer. Al jefe no le molestara que juguemos un poco contigo no es así, chicos?

Otra voz se unió, una voz era burlona mientras pasaba una mano por su abdomen, era repulsivo por mas borrosa que fuese la imagen sentía desbordar la lujuria en cada uno de ellos, en ese momento lo supo no importaba lo que pasara a partir de ahora lo _violarían_ y no podría ni resistirse como quería _._

Se sentía débil, después de tanto tiempo se sentía como antes que llegara _su papa._

Rasgaron la camiseta y empezaron a dar pequeños cortes en su abdomen, sus brazos estaban sangrando dejando caer pequeñas gotas sobre el pasto, uno de ellos se empezó a reir sobando y dando nalgadas en su trasero, quería vomitar, desparecer… lo que fuera con tal de no estar ahi. Por un momento las caricias de los sujetos se detuvieron.

-tsk..rayos es hombre

La primera voz no sonaba muy decepcionada.

-Te lo dije, aunque no esta nada mal

La segunda voz, que reconoció como el que había hablado sobre un jefe, alguien al cual no conocía, no dijeron en ningún momento ningún nombre pero por lo que suponía le querían vivo y no importaban las condiciones.

-Mientras sepa usar la boca no importa

 _Esa_ declaración le hizo estremecerse, no quería ni pensar en las implicaciones

-Además se ve tan apetecible

El movimiento que hasta ahora había sido detenido volvió a empezar.

 _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no…._

No soltó ni una lagrima para lo que vino solo cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes sobre la mordaza lo mas fuerte que pudo, trato de desconectarse de su cuerpo pero el dolor lacerante de la navaja pasando por su cuerpo lo devolvía a la realidad, sentía cada asqueroso rose que le dieron esos sujetos. El que le tapaba a boca, pego su pelvis contra su parte trasera frotándose haciéndole sentir el bulto que tenia, sintió con miedo como empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones con una mano; por mas borroso que fuese no quería ver nada, cerro los ojos hasta que escucho un disparo, una pequeña esperanza se agito en su interior.

-Nate!

Gritaron los sujetos, el nombre como apareció se extinguió con un gorgoteo seguido de algunos sonidos de huesos crujir, cayo al suelo al no tener ningún soporte, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo las figuras borrosas de los cuerpos a su alrededor. Una silueta capto su atención, no le veía pero aun así había aprendido a reconocer a los enemigos altamente peligrosos, y este claramente lo era. Pero no era el que esperaba

La pequeña esperanza que tenia cayo.

-Oh cuanto lo siento tanto Don Vongola…

Su voz sonaba falsa e hipócrita demasiado compasiva, engatusadora, distinguió un caminar relajado y algo que se movía de un lado a otro cerca de su brazo, suponía que era un bastón pero aun así se forzó a sus ojos a distinguir la figura entre las sombras cuando la silueta estuvo cerca de él pero estos le fueron rápidamente vendados al momento sin poder distinguir nada; la mejilla le quemo a los pocos segundos, una cachetada.

-..no no no , no sea travieso, Don. Tengo que disculparme por que casi sea …hum, cual es la palabra…ultrajado? Si esa es la palabra, por estas bestias de baja clase que no sirven ni para hacer un simple recado, inútiles…aunque pensaba torturarlo unos pocos días como una minúscula muestra de mi venganza contra Vongola…

Tsuna por un momento sintió ganas de rodar los ojos si es que estos no estuviesen vendados y no sintiese el dolor de las heridas. El sujeto con el bastón decía cada una de las palabras pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, hurgando en las heridas recién hechas y esparciéndole la sangre por el abdomen del castaño que no podía moverse, los gemidos de dolor nacían y morían en su garganta ante las atensiones.

-…pero seria un desperdicio, esta piel es cremosa… tan tersa… tan hum este cuerpo tan exquisito merece ser probado…

Por un momento las manos fueron retiradas de su cuerpo, inconscientemente se encogió ante el frio, no esperaba que le dejasen así como así, no era estúpido, el tipo con el bastón quería hacerle daño a Vongola, quería venganza y no se detendría, lo oía en su voz ese rencor cuando pronuncio la palabra Vongola, ese asco y desprecio contenido.

-…quien dirían que el nuevo jefe seria un adolecente tan bien desarrollado….

Las manos volvieron a recorrer las heridas con un nuevo utensilio, algo filoso pero pequeño, no era una navaja y si lo era eran varias y bien afiladas, por donde pasaba el objeto sentía cuatro cortes, por un momento llego a pensar que eran cuchillos juntos, pero el corte no temblaba y era demasiado recto aun para un experto, sus pensamientos murieron al sentir un jadeo querer escapar de sus amordazada boca cuando el sujeto con el bastón corto un poco mas profundo cerca del hueso de la cadera y presionar la herida para que se abriese un poco mas soltando ligeras risas; su repiracion era irregular y algo temblorosa, tras recuperarse ese corte lo recordó, esa condenada arma, el puño americano reformado con pequeñas navajas sobresalientes y un cuchillo unido a cada lado, la Danyankuran.

-…tan deseable…

Tsuna nunca antes sintió tal impotencia y miedo, miedo en su mas cruda expresión.

Mientras el sujeto con el bastón decía las palabras lamia y mordisqueaba cada trozo de piel visible, Tsuna comenzó a tener involuntarios temblores sabiendo la inminencia de las acciones del desconocido, trato de alejarse pero al poco rato fue jalado bruscamente y dejo de sentir su ropa, se retorció pero un golpe en las costillas y la mano presionando la ultima herida con la Danyankuran lo inmovilizo, millones de pensamiento vinieron a él, su _famiglia_ , su tutor, Natsu, sus nuevos hermanos, todo aquel que es importante para él paso por su mente, no llamo con el pensamiento a nadie por que era su culpa haber salido de la base/mansión estando tan débil y sin ningún guardián, era su culpa no haber llamado a nadie para que lo recogiese y era su culpa haber salido estando tan débil, por mas dolor que sintiese no le servía de nada lamentarse no cambiaria nada; el sujeto del bastón, por el sonido seco que escucho, había botado el arma que llevaba y le sujeto de las caderas para voltearle el cuerpo haciéndole apoyar su cabeza el frio césped, solo podía hacer unos sonidos lastimeros cuando sus ahora cortos cabellos fueron jalados, la herida de por si adolorida por el golpe le empezó a palpitar, los gemidos de dolor que nacían en su garganta con igual de rapidez morían, no podía pronunciar sonido alguno, el extraño le alzo las caderas con una mano. Quería desconectar su mente de la realidad y casi lo logra pero el extraño como previniendo sus movimientos le jalo mas fuerte de los cabellos manteniéndole dolorosamente consiente… trato de sacar su llama como un acto desesperado pero no pudo; pasaron los segundo y lo sintió…un dolor, un dolor tan intenso que creyó que por fin se iria a la inconciencia pero sus suplicas parecían no escucharle, el dolor profundo de su parte trasera, el golpeteo de la pelvis del sujeto con el baston era …horrible, sentía que lo partirían en dos en cualquier momento, los gruñidos de placer le asqueaban, el sonido de piel con piel… todos los gritos eran sofocados entre su garganta y la mordaza antes de que sintiese un liquido escurrir entre sus piernas, cuando el sujeto con el bastón le soltó los cabellos se derrumbo en el piso, no derramo una sola lagrima pero antes de por fin irse a la tan deseada inconciencia escucho claramente mientras le mordían el lóbulo de la oreja bruscamente para mantenerle consiente.

-…oh se me olvidaba decirle, mi querido Don, dele mis saludos al Nono de parte de Paolo Tabarroni, dígale que toda Vongola será cazada miembro a miembro empezando por los aliados hasta volver al capo nuevamente, y recuerda Tsunayoshi Sawada tu y tu cuerpo me pertenece y volveré para reclamarlo, mi lindo y pequeño nuevo juguete. Te veré en unos años y no lo olvides eres mío y solo M-I-O.

Luego todo fue Negro.

* * *

Tsuna despertó adolorido, con cada musculo reclamando le tenia que decir a su _papa_ que dejara de hacer esos entrenamientos tan espartanos, sin tener noción del tiempo ni el lugar, trato de sentarse pero no podía moverse bien, se sentía extraño, luego vinieron las imágenes que lo perseguirían por el resto de su vida; su cuerpo se paralizo formándose un vacío gélido en su estomago y pecho con los ojos empezando a aguarsele sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

 _No_

No podía derrumbarse ahora tenia que llegar a la base/ mansión, no tenia que hacer preocupar a los chicos mas de lo que posiblemente se encontraban; saco fuerzas de donde fuera, cada gramo de pura determinación que le quedaba, lentamente rodo sobre si mismo parrándose con dificultad sorprendido de que estuviese vestido, su uniforme estaba sucio y ensangrentado por los cortes abiertos pero era mejor a estar desnudo, se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Todo estaba oscuro no tenia idea de la hora, su visión ya no estaba borrosa y tenia un poco mas de fuerza, extraño; reviso su entorno reconociéndolo, solo a un kilometro de la base/mansión, al parecer el sujeto del bastón no solo sabia de él sino también tenia conocimiento de la ubicación de la Decima Generación, no se esforzó tan siquiera en palpar sus bolcillos en busca de su celular, no lo hallaría, resignado camino lentamente, se tropezó un sin numero de veces y apretando los dientes se levanto cada vez, en su ultima caída quiso quedarse ahí pero tenia que llegar a su hogar, ese era el único pensamiento que reinaba en su cabeza para no recordar _eso_ ; en mas de una ocasión trastabillo y cojeo o se apoyo en los arboles por el dolor hasta llegar a las puertas de su hogar, donde se apoyo en la puerta unos minutos escuchando el barullo adentro de las puertas, por la oscuridad se notaba que era bien entrada la noche así que debían haberlo estado buscando al notar su desaparición.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor que ninguno de ellos me vea._

Agito la mano y la puerta se abrió de manera automática reconociéndolo.

Tsuna camino por el pasillo casi arrastrándose, no se oían sus pisadas y se apoyaba en la pared cada pocos pasos, paso por las puertas de roble que daban a la sala sin detenerse siguió caminando, ese caminar lastimero casi arrastrándose por la pared; no podía, no quería enfrentarse a sus guardines al menos no así.

-…no han dado señales del Decimo por la zona norte así que iré a revisar los monito…Juudaime?! Juudaime!

El ruido en la habitación había aminorado para que luego la puerta fuese abierta completamente dejando salir a un Hayato preocupado que llamo la atención de todos en la habitación, quienes empezaron a salir; Tsuna no se detuvo solo apretó los dientes y siguió aunque eso no detuvo a su auto proclamada mano derecha que de un par de pasos, con sus largas piernas, llegara donde su adorado amigo y jefe notando la ropa y las heridas. Mukuro y Kyôya fueron los primeros en salir al escuchar como Hayato nombraba a su jefe pero cualquier saludo o similares murió al ver el aspecto que traía el moreno.

-Juudaime, se encuentra bien? Que le paso? Si fue algún cabron me encarg…

Cualquier cosa que Hayato estuviera por decir murió al ver mas de cerca la figura de su jefe, si de lejos se veía horrible de cerca se veía aun peor, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra que a lo lejos solo se veía manchada.

-Iii-iir-rree…a…mmi…hab…bitttaa…ciiioonn.

Tsuna hablo con una voz temblorosa, rota, hueca carente de cualquier emoción que mando un escalofrió por la columna de cada guardián que termino de salir de la habitación para ver al joven capo. Reborn fue el ultimo en salir para ver el estado de su dame-alumno que parecía recién salido de una pelea; se había mantenido al margen siguiendo de cerca de su alumno lentamente mientras este parecía desorientado y adolorido al subir las escaleras, se tambaleo unas cuantas veces aun apoyado en la pared hasta llegar a su habitación; Reborn mando una mirada a los guardianes antes que desaparecieron de su vista, se notaba a leguas el aura oscura del ex –arcobaleno, sabían que se contenía a la vez que hervía en cólera y deseos asesinos, todos querían estar con su adorado jefe y curarlo pero con la mirada que les mando Reborn sabían que no podían, al menos no hasta que los llamaran.

Si bien Mukuro y Hibari no eran de acatar ordenes al ver el estado del moreno no pronunciaron palabra, se sentían culpables, culpa que se extendió por cada guardián al recorrer con la mirada el aspecto de su amigo.

Nadie subiría por el momento, por mas deseos que tuviesen.

Tsuna sudaba por el esfuerzo, sus brazos y piernas dolían mientras seguían soltando pequeñas gotas de sangre de las heridas que se volvieron a abrir mientras subía las escaleras, aun no sabia como lo hizo pero no le dedico un segundo pensamiento aun pensando en como le vieron sus guardianes; agitado al entrar a su habitación busco un lugar donde esconderse hasta que vio su armario, se acerco como pudo y abriéndolo se metió en el envolviendo sus brazos y piernas tratando de hacerse mas pequeño, había cerrado la puerta sin notar como Reborn lo había seguido; lo mas silencioso que pudo, por fin, soltó esas lagrimas que venia aguantando desde que recordó, esos sucios recuerdos, pero no era eso lo que lo mortificaba era la sensación, esa repulsiva sensación que al tener los ojos vendados mientras las caricias parecían haber sido grabadas a fuego en su piel, esas asquerosas manos que recorrieron su cuerpo, esos labios que besaron cada pedazo de piel visible, estaba asqueado consigo mismo; quería desaparecer, que se lo tragara la tierra. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro mientras soltaba sollozos e hipidos sin hacer mucho ruido.

 _Porque?_

* * *

 **Pregunta:¿Lloraste? yo al escribirlo si, como que me meti mucho en sus emociones y no se como habra quedado, estuve leyendo bastante sobre este tipo de temas**

 **¿Review?**


	18. Chapter 13

**Holaaaa chicas/os para empezar** **Lo del cap anterior en cierto modo era necesario, lo explicare en los sig caps. :) en este cap se aclararan algunas dudas o puede que surjan mas dependiendo e.e estoy actualizando lo mas rapido que mis dedos dan!**

 **Victoria: No te preocupes el destino de ese remedo de ser humano en cierto modo ya esta puesto en piedrita :3... y no te sientas mal yo tambien llore mientras lo escribia y mira que tampoco lagrimeo facil...gracias por comentar!**

 **Luna 1827: me encanta que te encante :v ojala puedas seguir leyendo la historia... estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo...gracias por comentar!**

 **Yamii Nara: mmm... entoncs te parecio interesante el cap anterior? ok se k se fue a lo...crudo?...bn es por algo, pero como ya dije es necesario, al final todo tendra sentido, lo siento por el golpe visual lector, si es que cause alguna emocion significa que algo hice bien, no? gracias por comentar!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...si lo hiciera hubiera hecho que aparezca la cara de un Tsuna adulto, y es que nadie le ha visto!**

* * *

 **Cap.13: Llamas**

Para cuando estuvieron reunidos todos los guardianes, Reborn había controlado sus emociones empujándolas en lo mas profundo de si mismo, ya había revisado todos los monitores que había implantado en Namimori buscando los rostros de las personas sospechosas y/o desconocidas, pero específicamente buscando una cabellera castaña; al revisar las cámaras y grabaciones anteriores de las ultimas semanas se encontró con la sorpresa que en las ultima semana habían mas caras nuevas por la zona comercial, el hospital de Namimori y las pequeñas zonas turísticas así como también en la minúscula zona Roja cerca de la zona comercial; para cuando Lambo llego y le entrego al hitman una lista de vuelos privados irregulares y otra de vuelos comerciales con una excesiva cantidad de turistas que llegaron en la ultima semana había confirmado sus sospechas, alguien había entrado y para que no se diesen cuenta de su llegada había hecho entrar a varios turistas, no solo eso al parecer todos los turistas que entraron habían ganado el viaje hacia Namimori desde Italia, Francia, España, Alemania y Polonia con una cantidad exacta de cada país y de distintas ciudades haciendo mas difícil saber de donde venian, quien quiera que hubiese entrado sabia que se le buscaría y se había tomado sus precauciones; al momento que llego Takeshi con la noticia de que un promedio de 20 hombres, ahora solo cuerpos, habían estado usando un burdel de la minúscula zona Roja de Namimori como hotel sin usar los servicios del mismo se dio cuenta de que quien fuese que haya llegado no solo trajo una buena cantidad de civiles sino también hombres asociados a la mafia, por que estaba completamente seguro que era un mafioso, que les hizo pasar desapercibidos por una semana entera sino que estuvo matando a sus propios hombre y nadie se dio cuenta de ello, nadie lo noto por lo que en la pequeña ciudad de Namimori no pasaban ninguna noticia de la zona Roja por mas increíble que fuese, el condenado o condenada que planeo este tenia las suficientes neuronas para burlarle; minutos después Hayato llego mas pálido de cómo se fue, pero Reborn ni le pregunto por su estado su única prioridad era Tsuna en esos momentos, el guardián de la tormenta había encontrado a uno de los hombres casi vivo, y se dice casi por la forma en muñones que le encontró, al parecer el hombre tuvo la ultima fuerza, ya sea de voluntad u vendetta, para darle un resquicio de información antes de que muriese, un nombre, _Paolo Tabarroni._ No había escuchado de ningún Paolo pero si de la _Famiglia Tabarroni,_ o lo que fue la _Famiglia Tabarroni;_ momentos después de que hubiese chekeado nuevamente las camaras llego Ryohei con la camisa mancha de sangre y con el rostro ensombrecido, el guardián del sol había encontrado en un callejón cercano al hospital de Namimori una verdadera masacre de cuerpos en los suelos dando una imagen macabra, el guardián encontró a una persona viva a la cual trato de ayudar pero esta se fue dándole otro resquicio de información, esta vez una cuidad, Nápoles uno de los lugares mas peligrosos de Italia, le facilito de cierta manera la búsqueda, aunque no podía confiar ciento porciento en la información seria para tener en cuenta; la persona que murió en los brazos del guardián del solo le dijo eso al igual que la persona que murió en los brazos del guardián de la tormenta, no era idiota había algo grande sucediendo, quien quiera que hubiese entrado a Namimori era un condenado psicópata que no le temblaba la mano en coger una vida y menos aun la de sus propios hombres y aun así pasar desapercibido.

Desde el momento que llego Hayato y termino de relatarle lo que encontró lo mando la sala de monitores que el guardián chekeaba cada pocos minutos en busca de alguna anomalía y volvía a la sala; al poco tiempo de mandar al guardián de la tormenta llego Mukuro con la misma cara seria y molesta con la que se fue, aunque el hitman veía la desesperación consumirse en los ojos del guardián con una combinación de otras emociones que no se molesto en analizar, Mukuro le informo que M.M. había encontrado 3 transacciones de una cantidad considerable filtrarse por los bancos europeos hacia Namimori en pequeñas cantidades que cualquiera que no fuese del mismo banco donde se realizaron las transacciones las notaria, pero como la pelirroja prácticamente llevaba impreso la palabra dinero en su nombre no fue tan difícil para ella, según lo que le dijo el guardián de la niebla tanto Ken como Chizuka habían encontrado una serie de cuerpos muertos cerca de la Zona Norte en distintos callejones junto con armas hechas a partir de ilusiones, algo que solo podía provocar la maquina de Verde pero cuando le enseñaron el arma al hitman y el guardián dio la explicación de que no era la arma de Verde no se le pudo dar otra cosa que no fuese la razón, el arma que había sido hecha a partir de ilusiones no tenia la imagen consistente ni la calidad del exarcobaleno del pacificador verde podía crear con su maquina, el que hubiese hecho la maquina para este psicópata no tenia el calibre de Verde pero si buena tecnología a su disposición, antes de finalizar el guardián de la niebla solo dio un dato mas, el puerto de Namimori tenia un pequeño cargamento escondido con aditamentos de tortura ubicados en la parte final y cubiertos por ilusiones; Hibari llego apenas el ilusionista termino de hablar con el hitman dando noticias menos gratas que hicieron que todos los guardianes sintiera la culpa empezando a florecer en sus mentes, lo que mas le frustro al hitman fue saber por parte del perfecto que había encontrado cuatro cuerpos en el área de Nami-chuu, y al igual que el resto de los cadáveres encontrados por los guardianes, tenían similitud, vestían trajes oscuros y llevaban la cabeza afeitada, Hibari también encontró el celular de Tsuna a unos pocos metros de los cuerpos, el cual tenia pequeños rastros de sangre en las teclas; si bien el guardián se veía estoico su mirada le delataba.

Los guardianes habían llamado al grupo de limpieza de Vongola para retirar los cuerpo y demás sin que el resto de personas se diese cuenta de ello, haciendo conteos mentales por las cantidades que dijeron los guardianes, era un promedio de 78 personas sin contar con los turistas.

Paolo Tabarroni, el supuesto psicópata que estaba haciendo esto.

Desde que mando a los guardianes a buscar a Tsuna tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y no específicamente a los guardianes o a él, como lo hubiese preferido, todos los guardianes habían hecho una búsqueda en las zonas en las que los mando pero ninguno había encontrado a Tsuna, y ahora lo mas probable es que Tsuna hubiese sido solo golpeado y secuestrado en el mejor de los casos, apenas el guardián de la Nube termino de informarles de los objetos y cuerpos encontrados en Nami-chuu el guardián de la tormenta se altero y por mas que Takeshi trato de calmarle este se había soltado de su agarre para salir por la puerta entre exclamaciones deteniéndose abruptamente llamando a Juudaime, al único que el guardián de la tormenta llamaba _Juudaime_ era a Tsuna y al escuchar el nombre de la persona que habían estado buscando durante horas una y otra vez, se sumió un silencio en la habitación rápidamente roto cuando Mukuro y Hibari salieron de la habitación desesperados seguidos del resto de los guardianes.

-…-Juudaime, se encuentra bien? Que le paso? Si fue algún cabron me encarg…

Cualquier cosa que el guardián estuviese por decir murió.

Reborn esperaba escuchar el barullo de siempre de los guardianes pero no fue así, se sentía aliviado de que Tsuna estuviese a salvo y hubiese llegado por su propio pie a la mansión ahora las preguntas de su paradero y lo que estuvo haciendo no se hicieron esperar en su cabeza, mas le valía a su Dame- _hijo_ tener una buena escusa o le daría un entrenamiento que no olvidaría hasta que por lo menos pasasen 10 años; salió con la esfera que contenía las llamas del cielo de Uni y Byakuran en sus brazos abriéndose paso entre los guardianes hasta que le vio y cualquier alivio que hubiese podido sentir se dreno de su cuerpo siendo rápidamente remplazado con ira, ira en su mas cruda y peligrosa expresión difícilmente contenida… alguien había trapeado el piso con Tsuna, el moreno tenia el uniforme hecho un desastre lleno de tierra y manchas oscuras de lo que parecía ser sangre, la mejilla hinchada y roja empezando a moretearse, pero eso no fue lo que despertó su ira, no, había visto heridas en el moreno en otras ocasiones y nunca interfirió en las peleas que ayudarían en el crecimiento de Tsuna pero esto no había sido solo una peleas, el cabello que hasta la ultima vez que le vio lo llevaba largo ahora estaba con cortadas irregulares y significativamente corto, había pasado algo mas.

Ningún guardián pronuncio ninguna palabra asimilando la forma en la que se encontraba su jefe.

-Iii-iir-rree…a…mmi…hab…bitttaa…ciiioonn.

Tsuna hablo con una voz temblorosa, rota, hueca carente de cualquier emoción tan vacía que le mando un escalofrío no solo por la columna de cada guardián sino también a él mismo, apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo al margen siguiendo de cerca de su alumno lentamente, a unos prudentes diez pasos de distan mientras este parecía desorientado pero sobre todo adolorido al subir las escaleras tambaleándose unas cuantas veces apoyándose en la pared hasta llegar a su habitación. Reborn sabia que los hubiera no existen ni existirían, pero si solo no le hubiese dejado solo, si solo los estúpidos que Tsuna tenia por guardianes hubiesen leído sus cartas, si solo…habían tanto pero ninguno seria, antes de que desaparecieran de su vista mando una mirada oscura a los guardianes, que si es que no fuese por los quietos que estaban su sola mirada solo hubiese parado, ya se las _cobraría_ mas tarde con ellos ahora solo tenia una prioridad; se contenía y respiraba con la mandíbula tan apretada que cuando la abriese siquiera para resoplar tronaría, a la vez que hervía en cólera y deseos asesinos…tenia una idea de quien fue el que hizo lo que le hizo a su _hijo._

Nadie subiría ni le molestaría por el momento, por mas deseos que tuviesen de ver a Tsuna u su condición.

Reborn veía a Tsuna sudar por el esfuerzo y por sus muecas, sus brazos y piernas debían de dolerle, por el camino por donde pasaba el moreno empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas de sangre desde las mangas y la nuca, por ultimo le vio agitado al entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, al parecer estaba muy ido para notarle siquiera.

Reborn abrió la puerta, aun con la esfera con llamas del cielo en los brazos pero menos no le podía importar, si es que no fuese por que sabia que de algún modo eran importantes hace un buen rato las hubiese mandado a rodar; ingreso a la habitación apretando los dientes, no había matado a ninguno de los guardianes ni a nadie que estuviese cerca por la única razón que su _hijo_ le necesitaba, paso su mirada por la habitación buscando con la mirada al moreno hasta que escucho los gimoteos y sollozos venir del armario, con paso veloz abrió la puerta del armario y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia mal contenida, en el camino había visto todas las señales pero se negaba a créelo todavía, al maldito mal nacido que se había atrevido a tocara su Dame-alumno le daría caza y lo mataría peor que a una cucaracha, ningún ser merecería morir como lo haría ese desgraciado; su _hijo_ , no consanguíneo pero aun así SU _hijo_ por que el así lo veía, él lo había terminado de criar, el inútil de su padre lo abandono años atrás con la patética escusa de velar por los valores e intereses de Vongola, él encontró al pequeño moreno, un inútil total, cuando aun tenia la maldición de los arcobalenos pero aun así lo educo, le dio confianza, fuerza y habilidad, desenterró el carácter que tenia escondido bajo el abismo que era su falta de autoestima, aun tenia una autoestima mas baja que el promedio pero eso le era reparable con el tiempo, pero con esto no sabia que podría pasar; le ayudo a superarse en cada etapa que tuvo desde que lo conoció, si bien sus métodos no fueron los mas comunes y hasta se consideraban espartanos como siempre se lo señalaba el moreno, eran los mas efectivos. Lo convirtió en este jefe de jefes, si bien le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer lo estuvo haciendo mejor de lo que alguna vez llego a pensar, le seguiría enseñando hasta el momento que ya no le necesitase y aun así seguiría a su lado para que con su sola presencia supiera que el nunca lo dejaría, pero ahora estaba cegado por la furia, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo tanta sed de sangre, todo lo vía rojo.

Soltó en aire contenido.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Repitió la acción un par de veces antes de poder siquiera estar consiente de sus acciones y no destrozar nada.

Los hipidos, sollozos mal aguantados y el horrible temblor que pasaba por todo el cuerpo del moreno llamaron su atención, vio como Tsuna trataba de encogerse lo mas que podía en la esquina del armario, no podía presentar una imagen mas dolorosa, tenia las rodillas dobladas cubiertas por sus temblorosos brazos; su ropa estaba tan sucias como si acabara de salir de uno de sus usuales entrenamientos nocturnos, pero todo por donde veía estaba mezclado con sangre, tenia la ropa rasgada por algunos lados, su cabello ya no estaba largo se lo habían cortado de manera desigual y tenia manchas de sangre seca por el cuello empezadas a oscurecer.

El mismo se encargaría del calvario del la maldita cucaracha si es que era lo que estaba pensando, y disfrutaría arrancarle capa por capa de piel, tenia una idea de lo que había pasado pero aun no lo quería confirmar, al menos no aun, sabia que retrasaba lo inevitable.

Siguió examinándolo mas de cerca con la mirada, pero lo que mas le llamo la tensión fueron los cortes y moretones que tenia por toda la piel visible, desde el cuello hasta los brazos descubiertos.

 _No, esos no son moretones._

Apretó los puños y sintió a León temblar y no era de miedo, si algo compartía con su compañero de armas eran las emociones.

 _Ese hijo de perra moriría lenta y dolorosamente._

Con eso lo confirmo y firmo la sentencia de muerte del remedo de ser humano que había tocado a su _hijo_.Contuvo su rabia lo mejor que podía, tenia que calmarse ya que si se alteraba no podría calmar al moreno; hace mucho se había prometido no usar sus llamas del sol pero era hora de olvidar ciertos estigmas.

Camino de manera lenta ingresando al armario hasta llegar a Tsuna, se incoó sobre su rodilla y poso su mano lentamente sobre su cabeza, como temiendo que algún movimiento rápido le espantara, posiblemente así seria.

-Tsuna

Trato de que levantara la cabeza pero el moreno seguía temblando, Reborn sabia que él no era una persona afectiva, simplemente las personas lo tachaban de seco pero eso cambiaba con un minúsculo, realmente minúsculo, grupo de personas encabezado por Tsuna; lo rodeo con los brazos y este se aferro a él como si fuese su barco salvavidas, tal vez eso era en este momento y lo seria siempre de ahora en adelante no dejaría que nadie que no sea de confianza se acercase tan siquiera un metro al moreno en su presencia; los sollozos mal contenidos dejaron de serlo apenas el moreno se apoyo en Reborn ahora eran escuchado claramente, su voz estaba algo ronca y se quebraba después de cada sollozo, el hitman solo se dedico a acariciarle la espalda y una que otra a removerle los cabellos que se pegaban notando que la sangre provenía de un golpe en la nuca que estaba inflamada; no le dio palabras vacías de consuelo ni nada parecido solo su presencia y sus caricias, eso fue lo que Tsuna mas agradeció antes de que fuese arrastrado, por fin, a la inconsciencia, otra vez pero en esta ocasión tenia un pilar con él, uno que le mantenía a flote en la locura que era su mente.

León se transformo en una pequeña maya en la cual metió la esfera con las llamas del cielo antes de atarlo a su cintura.

Cuando los temblores y sollozos pararon, el pelinegro cargo el cuerpo del moreno hasta el cuarto de baño donde encendió la bañera y espero a que se llenara, retiro las sucias ropas del joven capo, que en algunos lados estaban pegadas con sangre seca, al retirar la camisa noto barios cortes pero el que le llamo mas la atención fue uno cerca del hueso de la cadera y la precisión continua de cortes agrupados de a cuatro, recordaba el arma por la calidad del corte, otra cosa que le llamo la atención fue que Tsuna tenia un moretón forma de puño cerca de las costillas, había mas chupetones rodeándole el abdomen, al quitar la parte inferior encontró los mismos chupetones en la parte de los muslos y una sustancia blancuzca en su parte trasera mezclada con sangre, la rabia que quemaba en su interios tenia que guardársela para cuando encontrara al maldito desgraciado, por que lo encontraría y no le importaba que hubiese testigos ya que lo primero que haría seria volarle dedo por dedo.

 _Paolo Tabarroni si es que tu fuiste, y tengo la seguridad de que fuiste tu, considérate encabezando mi lista, desde hoy eres mi blanco._

Paolo Tabarroni era su nuevo blanco y nunca se le escapaba ninguna persona que tuviese en su mira; no le importaba que la persona que hizo esto fuese o no el verdadero Paolo Tabarroni, ya que había usado el nombre para presentarse ante sus gorilas, ya le investigaría luego.

Limpio a Tsuna cuidadosamente tratando de no afectarle mucho las heridas, había cambiado el agua dos veces hasta que lo tuvo completamente limpio, el secarle fue la parte mas complicada dado que no había lugar donde la toalla no rosase una herida abierta y hiciese que el moreno soltara gemidos de dolor aun durmiente; luego de limpiarlo y secarlo lo mas cuidadosamente que pudo, le puso un pijama de raso azul que encontró en uno de los cajones del baño y lo llevo a su cama.

No recordaba bien la ultima vez que uso sus llamas pero como si lo hiciese desde siempre aparecieron en sus manos al primer llamado, fue una llama brillante de color amarillo que parecía hacer y a la vez consumir el mismo infierno, si bien reflejaba su humor apenas acerco la llama a Tsuna esta se torno calma y cálida como si no quisiese pertúrbale, apenas las acerco las manos al cuerpo de Tsuna, si bien empezaron a desaparecer todas las heridas y el color le fue apareciendo nuevamente en las mejillas como también los chupetones y moretones se iban, Reborn sentía sus llamas ser drenadas por el cuerpo del moreno, y no podía ni quería detenerlo, su energía se iba con tal rapidez que sudaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerlas lo máximo posible hasta que ya no sintió esa fuerza que lo drenaba en un primer momento, la esfera con las llamas del cielo que sujetaba León también fue casi completamente drenada solo quedo un tercio de la cantidad de llamas que habían en un primer lugar, observo el cuerpo de Tsuna ser envuelto por ambas llamas para luego desparecer, se veía al moreno en mejor estado como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si…solo estuviese durmiendo, que tal falacia.

De pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos se encendió la llama del cielo del joven capo para luego encenderse la llama del sol al costado de esta, otra llama igual de brillante y pura como la del cielo, decir que estaba sorprendido era una broma de mal gusto, nunca supo que Tsuna tenia mas que una llama, ni siquiera cuando lo revisaron los médicos de Vongola se le detectaron, no creía que fuese por haberle curado, aunque la fuerza que absorbió su llamas le daba un poco que pensar no es como si pudiese aparecer una llama después de ello, callo sus pensamientos al ver como la llama del sol envolvía y desaparecía dentro del cuerpo de Tsuna dejando todo su cuerpo con una ligera iluminación de llamas como si se estuviese quemando, a los pocos segundos apareció la llama de la tormenta al otro lado de la del cielo, tan caótica y tempestuosa pero a la vez pura y magnifica que no había duda de su portador que imitando la acción de la llama del sol se juntaron envolviendo el cuerpo de Tsuna; si es que antes estaba sorprendido ahora no sabia que pensar, el único que tenia mas de una llama era el guardián de la tormenta, tomo la decisión de dejar de hacer conjeturas innecesarias para ver lo que pasaba con el menor. Seguida de la llama de la tormenta apareció la llama de la lluvia, era una llama tranquila, pacifica casi adormecedora que lavaba culpas, esa misma llama que pasado unos segundos soltó una pequeña ondas expansiva de llamas que cubrió la habitación llenándola de una calma adormecedora involuntaria, esta llama no solo era la mas tranquila sino también una de las mas manipuladoras, luego apareció la llama del trueno, era una llama brillante que parecía querer proteger a su portador, era una llama poderosa que empezó a soltar choques eléctricos y pequeños truenos expandiéndose del mismo modo que el de la lluvia con la diferencia que al terminar de expandirse por la habitación solo cubrió el cuerpo de Tsuna, la llama de la tormenta fue seguida de la llama de la niebla, una llama confusa, cambiante pero con una pureza que en raras ocasiones se veían, esta dejo escapar una niebla por toda la habitación haciéndola reinar de misterio por unos momentos antes de imitar a llama de la lluvia y expandirse hasta cubrir toda la habitación, la ultima llama en aparecer fue la de la nube, era una llama que esta con todas las demás como también se sentía lejana que se movía voluntad y a su propio ritmo, esa llama al igual que la llama de la lluvia y de la niebla se expandió cubriendo la habitación dejando una impresión de fuerza; Reborn no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, no había parpadeado ni un solo segundo desde la parición de la llama del cielo que seguía refulgiendo al igual que las otras en la frente de Tsuna, todo el acontecimiento duro menos de diez segundos.

Cada llama era pura como ninguna, en su vida jamás vio ninguna igual; todas las llamas empezaron a rodear la llama del cielo que empezaba a titilar, pasados unos segundo el resto de las llamas empezaron a parpadear de igual manera.

-Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition

El susurro de un Tsuna aun dormido, un susurro imponente, tuvo una omnipotencia que por un segundo le dejo adormecido, reacciono cuando las demás llamas empezaron acercarse cada vez mas a la del cielo titilando cielo, se alejo unos paso para ver como una especie de iglú cubría la cama encerrando a Tsuna en menos de un segundo, el hielo normalmente trasparente estaba cubierto por los colores de las llamas soltando pequeñas descargas verdosas, cada lado del iglú estaba cubierto por llamas como si se hubiesen mezclado, todavía se sentía cansado, no, estaba drenado, cuando curo a Tsuna una fuerza absorbió sus llamas, pero eso no explicaba la presencia de las otras llamas aun si es que realmente fuesen de Tsuna debieron mostrarse aunque sea una vez fuera de su cuerpo en los entrenamientos, o tan siquiera cuando se les hacia la prueba anual a la decima generación.

Reborn no era estúpido para tocar el hielo que rodeaba a Tsuna, si las descargas que soltaban pequeños choques de electricidad no le daban una idea de lo que pasaría si tan siquiera intentaba tocar el hielo, nada lo haría, el zumbido de los choques eléctricos y ligueros sonidos tormentosos mesclados con el crepitar del resto de las llamas que de rato en rato brillaban y se apagaban, era como tener un _deja vú_ del día de la prueba de los Morte solo que en esta ocasión solo estaba Tsuna dentro.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llego el inicio de un nuevo día. Por lo pronto Tsuna no saldría de ese iglú, se había aflojado la corbata por lo incomoda de la situación, era asfixiante, tenia los pies en la tierra y sabia lo que pasaría para cuando estuviese Tsuna despierto, la depresión, el miedo, los caminos de la recuperación, había pensado en todos los posibles caminos que se podrían aparecer apoyado en la pared en busca de cualquier cambio en su _hijo_ , evoco a ese pequeño moreno inseguro con grandes ojos llenos de miedo que vio por primera vez hace tantos años atrás, empezó a recordar su tiempo con Tsuna como si de una película se tratase; salió de sus pensamientos cuando le llego un toqueteo proveniente de la puerta, por mas que las llamas se hubiesen expandido al parecer no hacían daño con excepción de las que cubrían a Tsuna.

-Adelante

Había usado el tono justo de voz para que se le escuchase aunque esta le salió ligeramente ronca.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Parecía que quien estuviese fuera de la habitación no le había oído, _sordos_ , lo que le faltaba, no tenia ni ganas de torturar ni física ni mentalmente a nadie que no fuese Paolo Tabarroni.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitacion se encontró con Ceci que traía un carrito con un desayuno completo de líquidos en la parte superior, y en la inferior diversos tipos de postres que por lo que sabia eran los favoritos del castaño; era un lindo gesto, aunque innecesario actualmente ya que Tsuna continuaba inconsciente y dentro de ese iglú cubierto de llamas, cuando enfoco a la pelinegra noto que por mas que había abierto la puerta seguía tocando al aire.

-Ilusión.

Ceci estaba con la mirada perdida mientras tocaba una puerta inexistente, luego de unos segundos se fue aun con la mirada perdida dejando el carrito tras de ella.

Por lo visto nadie iba entrar así quisiesen.

Y él no pensaba alejar de su vista a Tsuna.

Reborn paso su brazo por la puerta para confirmar sus suposiciones, repitió la acción tres veces y en ninguna le paso nada, como supuso las llamas no le hacía ningún efecto, metió la bandeja para comer algo, aunque no le gustase el azúcar, lo mantendría despierto y el café humeante que habían en el carrito le ayudaría hasta que Tsuna despertase y saliese del hielo en el que estaba rodeado. Jalo una de los otomanes que había en la habitación hasta pegarlo a la cama usándolo de asiento, no bromeaba con sus pensamientos de no despegarse ni un segundo de Tsuna.

 _Despierta, Dame-Tsuna._

* * *

 **Vendetta: venganza**

 **Pregunta¿Saben con quien esta emparejado Tsuna? como que esta algo a la vista, no? Reborn no cuenta**

 **¿Review?**


	19. Extra 5 parte I

**Holaaaa! Chicas/cos muchas gracias a los que comentaron!**

 **Doremishine Itsuko: Claro que habra Vendetta! pero para eso aun falta :3 con lo de su cabello, lo siento pero las llamas no le haran crecer el cabello, pero se lo tendran que arreglar ya que esta todo desparejo...mi queridisimo Enma le falta poco para hacer su aparicion estelar 3 ...y con lo de Xanxus en el primer cap aparece 6 dias despues del _incidente_ asi que a sacar cuentas!...en el caso de Byakuran esa sera una pequeña sorpresa.**

 **Yamii Nara:Créeme mas de uno quiere arrancar capa por capa de piel al bestia de Paolo pero eso tendra que esperar, solo promete dolor eso si! y el lado paternal de Reborn esta encendido dkadjkldal ya veras en el sig cap como actua...con lo del iglu cubierto de llamas aun esta en suspenso hasta que el mismo Tsu lo explique; con respecto a los guardianes dejemosles por lo pronto sumergirse un poco en su propia miseria...y paso con ese 5%? las intenciones de hibari serán reveladas e caps!**

 **Anis:si se que el cap 12 fue un puñetazo pero como dije y seguire diciendo era necesario...Lo siento no es Xanxus, aunque el hombre es sexy de por si grrr...pero no es él... gracias por leer espero seguir leyéndote por aqui!**

 **Sora Mitsuki:Wow deveras? desde el inicio? espero que hasta el momento te este gustando! la actitud de Reborn es tannnn paternal, ojala capten todo lo que esta por pasar ya que llegara un momento algo sentimental en el sig cap.**

 **Este extra es mas que nada para que se enteren del como de la ceremonia de sucesión, se que quieren el cap 14 pero dije que seria 1 extra cada dos caps! Disculpen los horrores ortográficos!**

 **KHR no me pertenece ...u.u...algún dia, algún dia...tal vez...o puede que no T.T**

* * *

 **Extra Ceremonia de sucesión parte I**

Verona, Italia.

A cuatro días de la sucesión.

Un hombre rubio de ojos oscuros y de apariencia fuerte suspiro un par de veces antes de abrir las gruesas puertas de la oficina del Capo, no observo a nada ni a nadie solo se dirigió como siempre a su puesto en la ventana cada que entraba en la oficina, por largos minutos estuvo callado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió que era el momento, respirando hondamente hablo.

- _Mío capo,_ esta seguro de esto?...

Desde que había entrado el hombre rubio no había mirado ni una vez al hombre que era el líder de una de las famiglias mas fuertes en la alianza de Vongola, Les Patriccio; su capo, un hombre fuerte de carácter fiero en las peleas a balas que solo aceptaba a las personas fuertes a su alrededor de su Famiglia, un pelinegro ya entrado en la edad de que fuese a dejar a su heredero tomar su puesto, pero no lo haría hasta un tiempo pasado la ceremonia de sucesión de Vongola en lo que las agua se calmaban para dejarle el camino libre a su sucesor de que pudiese desenvolverse en ese mundo que les consumía. El Rubio al mirar la cara fastidiada de su jefe trago grueso antes de inclinarse en señal de disculpa.

-…quiero decir, no seria mejor solo mandar a alguien por el _bambino_?

El pelinegro aun sentado en su escritorio frunció el cejo pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

-No Rossue, sabes quien es su tutor?

El nombrado negó, no tenia ni idea. El capo solo suspiro algo decepcionado con su hombre de confianza.

-Lo suponía

Rossue miro algo confundido a su jefe por el tono decepcionado que uso, si bien no sabia quien era su tutor suponía que no importaba mucho ya que posiblemente seria otro que esos maestros aburridos que trataban de enseñar las reglas de la mafia y ya, aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-Que quiere decir, _mío capo_?

El capo de la Fimiglia Les Patriccio le miro unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-El encargado del futuro Decimo Vongola no es otro que Reborn, el Ex-arcobaleno del Sol.

Rossue tembló empalideciendo al escuchar el nombre, claro y como no hacerlo si es que el asesino fue el que destrozo a poco mas de los dos tercio de los hombres de su unidad por burlarse de su nueva forma de bebe en menos de un minuto antes de que le llamase el _Nono_ años atrás.

-Veo que entendiste la situación, Rossue

El nombrado aun pálido asintió

-Si, _mío capo_. Mis mas sinceras disculpas.

El pelinegro luego de las palabras que tuvo con su subordinado se dio cuenta de que este quería decir algo mas.

-Habla de una vez Rossue, no tengo todo el día.

El rubio asintió rápidamente aun con sus dudas en la mente.

-Disculpe me impertinencia _, mío capo_ , pero si intervenimos en a ceremonia de sucesión no será el mismo resultado si es que se mandase a un asesino, Reborn no es alguien a quien subestimar.

Contradiciendo todas las posibles reacciones que se podían esperar del capo, este se carcajeo por unos minutos.

-Rossue, Rossue, Russue, Cuando aprenderás, _Rincoglionito_?...

El mensionado solo torcio el gesto ante el apodo.

-…Realmente crees que Xanxus Di Vongola aceptara al _monello_ como el próximo _capo_ de la _Famiglia_? no lo creo.

El capo sonaba muy seguro de si y de sus declaraciones, y como no estarlo cuando años atrás, Xanxus fue el que ataco a su propio padre por el poder de gobernar Vongola, claro que la _Famiglia Les Patriccio_ le apoyo.

-Disculpe que lo contradiga, _mío capo,_ pero el joven Xanxus no llamo a una convocatoria ni nada parecido por si quisiese volver a realizar un golpe a Vongola y…

Rossue callo al ver la cara jocosa de su jefe, si había algo que había aprendido atreves de los años era que por mas que tuviesen las de perder cuando su jefe mostraba una cara de felicidad absoluta era por que tenia un As bajo la manga.

-Si, es como dices Rossue él no lo hizo pero las Famiglias aliadas que votamos por él como sucesor, creemos que es solo para probarnos, Xanxus es demasiado orgulloso para llamarnos y es imposible que se arrodille ante el _monello_.

Nadie podía imaginar al jefe de Varia jurando lealtad al _monello_.

Y lo decía de manera literal, en la ceremonia cada capo de cada familia aliada no solo tenia que arrodillarse y jurar lealtad al _monello_ besando el anillo del cielo sino que también le entregaba un juramento de vida a cambio de su fuerza, imaginar tan siquiera a Xanxus Di Vongola arrodillándose ante Sawada Tsunayoshi era el chiste e imagen mas bizarro que se pudiese imaginar.

Al parecer ningún miembro de las famiglias aliadas que estaban a favor del _monello_ tenían problemas con ello, por mas débil que se vía ese chico de apariencia femenina, si es que la mayoría había pensado que seria una Doña, muy torpe cabe recalcar, la que se tendrían por jefa cuando le vieron en la falsa Sucesión, luego del incidente con los Simon el mismo Nono aclaro que era un _bambino_ , tras eso con mayor razón los opositores a la elección de Tsunayoshi Sawada como nuevo Capo de Vongola se pusieron mas firmes, no querían a alguien no solo de apariencia débil les dirigiera, sino que era alguien débil de apariencia femenina, serian la burla de la mafia Italiana, el _monello_ era todo lo contrario a Xanxus; solo los miembros de los aliados que estaban a favor del hijo del Nono como sucesor eran reticentes a la idea del _monello_ como jefe ya que los aliados que habían aprobado a Tsunayoshi Sawada se encabezaba Cavallone, otro de los capos mas fuertes que se pudiesen encontrar en esta nueva generación de Capos, aceptaban de buena gana al _monello_ ; si solo el Caballo Salvaje estuviese a favor de Xanxus las cosas serian mas sencillas, se reinaría Italia con puño de hierro y al que no le gustase de un balazo seria historia.

Rossue veía como su jefe sonreía, solo esperaba que sus planes no se le fuesen a la cara, por lo que había visto en el día de la falsa Sucesión el único que fue capaz de detener el sorpresivo ataque del Simon fue el _bambino_ , débil no era solo que nadie que solo le diese un vistazo podía confirmarlo, y si Reborn era quien le estaba entrenando no le gustaría meterse en el camino del bambino, no había mejor ejemple de la habilidad de ex-arcobaleno que el Caballo Salbaje, el _bambino_ en su tiempo fue un reverendo inútil y vergüenza para Cavallone, nada que ver con el Capo que es ahora.

Un golpeteo en las gruesas puertas saco de sus pensamientos a ambos hombres.

El Capo de la Famiglia Les Pastriccio torció el gesto fastidiado murmurando un escueto ¨pase¨, por lo cual abriéndose las puertas se asomo un viejo mayordomo.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Tiene una llamada, señor Samuel.

-La anexaste?

-Si, señor.

El pelinegro asintió, habiendo terminado su tarea el mayordomo se retiro.

El capo cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio sin molestarse en saludar a su interlocutor soltó de manera cortante.

-Será mejor que sea importante.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras Rossue observaba, apoyado desde la ventana, a su jefe; cada minuto que pasaba la sonrisa del capo se hacia mas grande sin darle un buen presentimiento al rubio hasta que corto la llamada.

-Buenas noticias?

El capo sonrió de manera macabra.

-El _monello_ ya esta en Italia.

* * *

Squalo estaba jadeante pero siguió.

El sudor empezó a escurrir por su frente pero lo ignoro.

Jadeo por el esfuerzo.

Estocada.

Jadeo.

Podía aguantar un poco mas, podía, sabia que podía.

Estocada.

Podia…pod..

El albino colapso jadeante con la espalda en el suelo y la espada a un costado suyo. Agitado y con la respiración pesada miro el tiempo que marcaba el contador.

31:59:38.

Había roto su record.

Gruño rodando sobre si, cada musculo gritando de dolor.

Su uniforme estaba algo pesado y frio por el sudor acumulado de todo el trabajo que le llevo su entrenamiento mensual, desde que Xanxus había sido descongelado dedicaba a mas de un día entero a un entrenamiento completo lleno de las diferentes llamas y diferentes pruebas en el salón subterráneo de entrenamientos del castillo de Varia. Apenas salió de la sala de entrenamiento empezo a escuchar el ajetreo que había en el piso superior.

Que era ahora?

La carne de Xanxus no esta lo suficientemente cocida o estaba muy cosida?

Era demasiado delgada o muy gruesa?

Le habían puesto verduras? todos en Varia sabían que el pelinegro solo comía una minúscula cantidad de verduras solo cuando estaba presente el tiburón.

Le abrían despertado? No, no escuchaba balazos, lo que descartaba las ideas anteriores

Le abrían quitado sus pistolas? No estaba oyendo balazos, pero la idea era bizarra solo había alguien que le podía quitar sus pistolas sin fastidiar al jefe de Varia y ese alguien se suponía que llegaría en 2 días todavía. Squalo se detuvo en seco, el no era creyente por que si lo era sabia que su alma ardería en el quinto infierno pero en ese momento se puso a murmurar el credo, el padre nuestro y todas y cada una de las plegarias que aprendió para que Tsunayoshi Sawada no hubiese llegado aun, la ultima vez el castillo de Varia quedo a ruinas, sin bajas pero en ruinas, prefería uno que otro soldado menos a esperar a una reconstrucción sin poder dormir en su cama o en la del pelinegro.

Entro en la sala encontrándose con lo inevitable, Tsunayoshi había llegado y por si fuese poco su tutor estaba con él, no era que le sorprendiese, donde estaba el castaño estaba Reborn, desde la ultima vez que le vio había crecido ciertamente, ya no se veía como un adolecente sino como un joven adulto, en mas de una ocasión se pregunto que edad tendría el arcobaleno, no, el ex arobaleno pero aun le quedaban las suficientes neuronas para saber que si tan siquiera preguntase y estaría inhabilitado por una temporada, no grito al ver al niño Vongola dormir plácidamente cargado o mejor dicho agarrado como un koala al hombre de patillas rizadas que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Xanxus, quien fruncía cada vez mas el ceño; el resto de los Varia estaban de misión hasta esta noche, sin contar a Lussuria que estaba en la planta alta del castillo, o al menos eso fue desde la ultima vez que reviso, y los subordinados, por lo que veía, corrían de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a un pequeño león con llamas del cielo, otra de las costumbres del chico era dejar que su mascota correr por el castillo, lo peor de todo era que tenia la autorización de su ¨Xanxus-nii¨, solo le faltaba ver a… y detrás de los subordinados a cargo de Levi A Than iba Besta felizmente corriendo tras del joven león de Tsunayoshi.

Reviso su reloj, todavía faltaban unos buenos cuarenta minutos para la cena así que les vería ahí, para su desgracia, era una suerte que Levi A Than se hubiese ido de mision, no aguantaba los celos sin fundamento que hacia siempre dado a entender una relación inexistente con el jefe de Varia, celos que aumentaban cuando llegaba el moreno. Ya ni él los tenia, los tuvo en el pasado pero eso fue al principio, antes de entender bien la relación entre ambos primos.

Fue a asearse a su habitación antes de que le llamasen o peor despertase al futuro Decimo. Le recorrió un escalofrió, no quería volver a repetirlo.

* * *

La madre de Varia, pues le encantaba cocinar, o mejor dicho guiar a los cocineros ya que si Lussuria aparecía por la cocina para preparar algo, la destrozaba o atrasaba los alimentos por lo que aparecía uno que otro de los Varias iniciando una batalla campal, como también le gustaba estar a la moda, salir de comprar y de ser posible arrastrar a cuantos pudiese, generalmente a Fran que era el único que era lo suficientemente pequeño para dejarse vestir, como también le gustaba leer revistas de cómo vestir pero por sobre todo, le gustaba estar bien arreglada, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Había terminado de colocarse la mascarilla facial y su bata rosa le daba la comodidad que deseaba, para poder cepillar su cabello, hace unas horas lo había vuelo a teñir por lo que ahora solo tenia que darle una ligera cepillada, y terminaba todo su tratamiento después de sus misiones.

Había terminado de retirarse la mascarilla cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Aun en su bata rosa, la madre de Varia abrió la puerta encontrándose a un muy tembloroso miembro de Varia con el uniforme rasguñado en distintas partes.

-Lussuria-sama, la cena ya esta servida y se le espera.

El chico era japonés por lo que usaba su idioma para comunicarse, lo cual no molestaba a la madre de Varia ya que usualmente practicaba los idiomas con los chicos de los diferentes escuadrones.

-Nee~ chico, que te paso?

Lussuria solo preguntaba por curiosidad, y amor al chisme, no porque verdaderamente le importara la salud del muchacho.

-Llegaron, Lussuria-sama. Llegaron y se quedan dos días.

El muchacho parecía verdaderamente aterrado y por su palidez el invitado no era muy deseado.

-Quien llego?

Lussuria no podía estar mas curioso, habían pocas personas que podían dejar así de aterrados a los subordinados de los Varia, entre ellos los mismos Varia, el jefe de Varia, el capitán estratega, Belphegor, Fran que seguía en entrenamiento, Levi A Than, las veces que Mammom venia de visita y no quería gastar en nada, y él mismo… aunque pensándolo mejor habían dos personas que causaban el mismo terror que el jefe de Varia, pero eso no era posible se suponía que llegarían con dos días antes de la sucesión no a cuatro días antes, y como no había el ruido que siempre se cargaban los guardianes de la decima generación suponía que habían llegado solos.

-Reborn-sama, el Ex-arcobaleno, y Tsunayoshi-sama.

Si, eso se lo confirmaba. Despidió al pobre muchacho y poniéndose sus ropas normales bajo a cenar, por supuesto sin olvidar su boa rosa de plumas, y es que tenia que estar presentable! Solo esperaba que los cocineros nuevos hubiesen puesto los postres al pequeño y adorable futuro Decimo Vongola, la carne del jefe, bien hecha esta vez, y el expresso del ex –arcobaleno, eso claro, si es que no querían mas bajas, lo cual seriamente dudaba, si el moreno se encontraba cerca Xanxus no actuaba por la calmada llama del menor.

Al entrar en el comedor hubieron cuatro cosas que le sorprendieron; la primera, Squalo estaba prácticamente con la quijada desencajada, existían muy pocas cosas que dejaban tan sorprendido como se veía el albino, lo que le mataba mas la curiosidad de que se había perdido; la segunda, el pequeño y adorable moreno tenia la misma sonrisa siniestra que se podía apreciar en el rostro del ex-arcobaleno, no le era sorpresa ver al hitman con esas expresiones de lo que suponía para él eran de diversión pero al moreno era una sorpresa, posiblemente era mejor alejarle un poco del hombre de patillas risadas, nadie quería a un mini Reborn corriendo por ahí; la tercera, su jefe tenia sus cicatrices expuestas, lo que indicaba ira total, pero se reía de manera eufórica, suponía que no rompía nada por el aura de tranquilidad que brindaba la llama del moreno el cual estaba estratégicamente sentado a su derecha, puesto generalmente ocupado por Squalo pero cuando llegaba el Nono o el moreno, se sentaba a la izquiera; y la ultima pero no menos importante era que se habían comido todo, hasta su postre! Lo ultimo podía atribuirlo al pequeño y adorable moreno, su comida al leoncito con la barriga hinchada que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el lomo de Besta, ambos felinos imperturbables en una esquina.

Entonces, _¿Qué se perdió?_

* * *

 **Mio Capo: mi jefe**

 **Bambino: Niño, como tambien puede significar bebe, pero en una mejor forma por la situacion es niño.**

 **Monello: mocoso.**

 **Rincoglionito: Alguien no muy despierto, tonto; es como llamarle idiota pero de manera ligeramente afectiva dependiendo del tono, en este caso el Capo de Les Patriccio lo hace de manera afectiva y en son de burla.**

 **Como ven esta es solo la primera parte, sera 3 partes creo o solo 2 aun no estoy segura pero como es obvio la sucesion ira de las mil maravillas :)... y como se leyó en este cap...bn en este extra si esta la pareja XS,aunque es solo mención, son una de mis parejas favoritas :3 y bn Levi le tiene celos a Squalo~pero le respeta como capitan estratega de eso no lo duden, ah el guardian del rayo de Varia tamb le tiene celos al pequeño y adorable Tsu.**

 **¿Review?**


	20. Chapter 14

**Holaaaaa chicas/os cuantos dias pasaron desde el ultimo update? 2? 3? Bn aqui esta el sig cap...lo que queria decirles es que puede que pronto se de una pequeña revelacion pero no dire mas que eso...Gracias a los que comentaron el Extra: Ceremonia de Sucecion parte I!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Pronto sabras lo que sucedio :3 y la razon de tanta ¨ _calma_ ¨aunque es mas seguro que solo este hasta una segunda parte**

 **Yamii Nara:Lo que si te puedo aseguras es, primero, nadie quiere a Levi A Than jajajaja, segundo, Levi practicamente le reza a Xanxus, y tercero pero no menos importante en el siguiente extra de ley que van a aparecer un sin numero de balazos~**

 **Sin mas disfruten el cap!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... pero si los mellizos Morte! Ja!**

* * *

 **Cap14: Vuelve**

Reborn no abandono la habitación desde que Tsuna se había encerrado en el iglú cubierto de llamas de los distintos tipos de llamas, no quería perderse ningún tipo de cambio que pudiese tener así que espero sentado en el otomano, los postres y el café le ayudaron a mantenerse despierto; había llamado a Shamal, sin comentarle sobre el _incidente_ , para que diagnosticara el accionar de Tsuna y sus llamas pero al no tener el cuerpo físico era imposible, y el doctor no poder ingresar a la habitación sin que le asaltase una ilusión por las llamas de la niebla, una descarga o golpe de las llamas de la tormenta o la misma fuerza de las llamas avasalladora de la nube dejando al doctor fuera de combate cada que trataba de ingresar a la habitacion, por lo que se quedaría hasta que tuviesen alguna noticia del moreno y pudiese revisarle; ni los guardianes, en un arranque de desesperación por noticias de Tsuna, podían tocar el campo de llamas que el joven capo creo alrededor de su habitación ya que les lanzaba al otro lado del pasillo en el mejor de los casos, cuando Mukuro intento ingresar se desmayo y cuando despertó lo hizo con el cuerpo tenso mirando con dolor la habitación del joven capo aun así no dijo nada de lo que vio a ninguno de los guardianes, Hibari también trato con el mismo resultado después de eso nadie mas intento ingresar, para su suerte o mala suerte Reborn no salió de la habitación o quien sabe que les hubiese hecho, aunque no sabían lo que pasaba con su amigo y jefe, ninguno de los guardianes pudo usar sus llamas cerca de la habitación como si se imposibilitaran, la primera vez que los guardianes usaron sus llamas fueron absorbidas hasta desmayar a Gokudera y dejar al resto totalmente sin fuerzas, casi drenados, todos se sentían culpables mas no tenían conocimiento sobre las otras llamas que salieron del cuerpo de Tsuna, ya que Reborn no se lo dijo a nadie aparte de Shamal y el doctor no diría nada a menos de que quisiese un agujero adornando su frente, por lo que los guardianes no entendían la aparición de las llamas así que se imaginaron que era obra de Reborn; nadie podía hacer nada, al menos hasta que Reborn saliera de la habitación del joven capo.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde del miércoles cuando las llamas empezaron a dejar de titilar con la misma frecuencia con la que iniciaron; Reborn permaneció expectante cerca de dos horas desde que vio la primera llama desaparecer, desaparecieron desde la llama de la nube a la llama del sol, una a una, lentamente, al desaparecer las llamas no desapareció el extraño escudo de las llamas de la niebla, de la nube y de la tormenta que envolvían la habitacion, al final solo quedo la llama del cielo que titilo un par de veces mas antes de desaparecer deshaciendo el hielo poco a poco hasta que este desapareció completamente dejando ver a un Tsuna durmiente con la respiración acompasada.

El pelinegro reviso lentamente con la mirada en busca de algún cambio en el moreno, no parecía haber ningún cambio físico, su cabello seguía cortado de forma desigual y tenia el mismo pijama de raso azul que Reborn le había colocado, las heridas las había curado el hitman con sus llamas así que no había rastros de ningún corte, moratón y/o chupetón, lo único que parecía haber cambia era su aura, esa calma fácilmente cambiante que atraía a quien supiese verla con cuidado ya no estaba, en cambio tenia el aura extraña, una solitaria y deprimente que parecía estar combinada con el estado mas puro del terror, era un aura que generalmente se vía en las personas que habían sido victimas de un fuerte abuso ya sea mental o físico, Reborn apretó la mandíbula molesto por no haber estado en ese momento para el pequeño moreno, el cual parecía dormir apaciblemente; luego de unas horas vigilando su sueño noto el inicio de unos ligeros temblores, como estaba encima de la cama y sin cubrirse en la frialdad de la habitación cogió una de las cobijas que se encontraban en el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, al cubrirle los temblores del menor cesaron volviendo a estar quieto pero el aura que le rodeaba creció agregándosele lo que parecía desesperación, luego de unos segundos los temblores del moreno se empezaron a incrementar, al parecer ya había iniciado.

 _Pesadillas._

Reborn trato de despertar al joven Capo pero este se empezó a mover violentamente, le sujeto los brazos inmovilizándole.

-Tsuna

Todo el movimiento se detuvo, eso le animo.

-Tsuna, estoy aquí. Despierta.

No quiso sonar autoritario como lo estaba haciendo y mas en la situación en la que se encontraba su _piccolo hijo_ pero en momentos como este era donde el menor necesitaba no solo a alguien a su lado que le consolase sino a alguien para que le trajese de vuelta, para que fuese su pilar, su roca, y como el infierno que lo seria, así tuviese que cederle todas sus llamas del sol, eso seria para el castaño.

Luego de que el moreno se hubiese detenido no se volvió a mover, solo respiro de manera acompasada; no podía seguir durmiendo, lo mas seguro era que el menor trataba de escapar de la realidad y eso era algo que no le permitiría, seria como dejarlo derrumbarse.

Sacudió despacio uno de los hombros del menor sin resultado.

Lo volvió a sacudir.

Otra vez.

-Tsuna, despierta, Tsuna.

Siguió sacudiendo los hombros del menor hasta que este mostro mas que una reacción, le aparto poniendo su fría mano en su brazo mientras se sentaba sin abrir los ojos.

-Tsuna?

Para el momento en el que el menor abrió los ojos, Reborn sintió que el menor había caído.

Tsuna había tocado fondo.

Tsuna estaba perdido.

Tsuna tenia la mirada vacía, esa misma mirada que llego a la base/mansión, esa mirada sin el brillo no era lo que caracterizaba esos ojos caramelo brillantes que parecían envolverte, esos que parecían ser como un libro abierto pero no lo eran, esos ojos vibrantes llenos de vida ahora totalmente vacios como si le hubiesen empañado los ojos… Tsuna tenia esa misma mirada que le mando un escalofrió por su espalda, esa mirada que odio con cada célula de su ser, la volvía a tener; Para el hitman existían muy pocas cosas que le causaban escalofríos, eran tan pocas que se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, y por lo que ahora sabia a esa reducida lista tendría que agregar la mirada vacía que le estaba dirigiendo su _piccolo bambino_.

Tsuna le observo con ese vacío en sus ojos ahora carentes de cualquier brillo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Reborn no supo que hacer, siempre hasta en el ultimo momento en el cual Tsuna estuvo perdido mantuvo sus pensamientos corriendo a mil por segundo con los mejores planes y las soluciones aun cuando llego en el estado deplorable en que lo hizo supo lo que debía hacer pero ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que podía hacer. Estaba en blanco consumido por ese escalofriante vacío en la mirada de su _piccolo._

 _Qué era lo que debía hace?_

El castaño sin apartar la mirada, solto un balbuceo rápido inentendible; Reborn le observo sin comprender los balbuceos que soltó, no podía entenderle pero aun así espero a que repitiese lo que hubiese dicho.

-Por que…te quedaste?

El joven capo repitió su pregunta, al igual que sus ojos su voz tenia esa misma entonación hueca, rota, carente de cualquier emoción, era un total y absoluto tono plano; al igual que pocas cosa le hacían tener escalofríos, por no decir casi ninguna, pocas cosas hacían a Reborn sentirse culpable como se estaba sintiendo ahora, la mirada siempre brillante y firme de Tsuna ahora estaba opaca, sin ningún brillo, tan vacía como un pozo y tan oscura como la brea; si hubiese estado vigilante como siempre con él nada hubiese pasado, pero como bien sabia el hubiera no existe.

Salió de sus pensamientos para responder.

Sabia que el menor no se refería a la razón por la que se encontraba con él en este momento la pregunta estaba hecha para un tiempo mas largo que eso pero no menos importante.

-A que te refieres?

Tsuna sin apartar la mirada de la del hitman respondió con su voz monótona y carente de cualquier emoción al igual que su mirada.

-Cuando te conocí tenia 8 y me dijiste que cumplidos mis 14 años me dejarías y no te volvería a ver por que no querías cuidar de un crio patoso bueno para nada…

Si, recordaba las palabras que le dijo al menor en su primer encuentro y no fueron las mejores.

-… entonces, por que no me dejaste? Por que te quedaste? Por que sigues aqui? Por que no te vas?

Reborn se planteo las mismas preguntas antes y la misma respuesta obtuvo para todas ellas aun cuando era renuente a responderla en voz alta pero ya era el momento de decírselo, por mas que el no fuera la persona mas elocuente con sus emociones sabia que ahora Tsuna lo necesitaba mas que nunca no solo como su tutor sino como su _padre_.

Soltó el aire que no sabia que contenía.

-Recuerdas el día en que me llamaste _papa_ por primera vez?...

Tsuna dio un asentimiento escueto, lentamente poso una mano en su cabello castaño peinándolo hacia atrás, ya no se sentía ni la hinchazón ni ningún tipo de herida, la única evidencia del _incidente_ eran los cortos cabellos que aun mantenían su suavidad.

-…Cuando te conocí, me pregunte las razones del _Nono_ para enviarme a un lugar tan lejano a entrenar físicamente a un mocoso que a duras penas se mantenía en pie por si solo, alguien carente de habilidad, un pequeño inútil que no era bueno ni física ni académicamente, un estorbo de la sociedad y un completo fracasado que solo robaba oxigeno a la población humana…

Tsuna torció el gesto cuando recordó el primer día que conoció a su espartano tutor, un bebe que llego a querer mas que a su propio padre biológico.

Al ver la expresión facial del moreno, las esperanzas de Reborn se elevaron; siguió peinando los cabellos castaños con parsimonia.

-…todos mis alumnos eran inútiles pero tenían habilidades sin descubrir, eran diamantes en bruto, tenían potencial en otras palabras, en ti no vi nada de eso, ni siquiera la habilidad normal de una persona común y corriente; el Noveno tenia otros hijos muy capases que pude haber hecho grandes capos en meses, hasta tenia a Xanxus que fácilmente pude enderezarlo en menos de lo que me llevo enderezar a Dino, pero me pidió cuidar de ti, no se si fue su intuición o solo el cariño que te tuvo cuando te conoció…

Reborn estaba diciéndole la verdad de la manera mas fácil para que pudiese comprenderle, si Tsuna no reaccionaba lo haría reaccionar aun él mismo le tuviera que dar tratamiento psicológico, suavizo lo mejor que pudo sus palabras pero a la vez le decía lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

-…no tenias ni un solo amigo, siempre llegabas solo pero ese no era mi problema, solo me pidieron que te entrenara físicamente hasta los catorce y luego podía decidir si quedarme contigo o no, con sinceridad no supe por que el _Nono_ me daba esa opción cuando fácilmente conocía mi respuesta ya que en mas de una ocasión se la manifesté aun así insistió aunque me pusieron una sola regla en cuanto salieras y no me dijeras que vaya contigo no podía salir de la casa sin una orden del mismo Noveno si es que no habías pedido de mi compañía, eso era hasta que cumplieses los 14 años…

Tsuna solo lo miro con esos ojos vacíos sin siquiera moverse, pero aun así el pelinegro veía como su _piccolo hijo_ absorbía cada palabra que le decía, su esbelta figura se veía algo decaída pero aun se mantenía en su misma posición.

-…desde el primer día que te conocí y dijiste que porque un bebé tenia que tutorarte no me gustaste, aun así eras cauteloso como si supieras que no debías hacerme enfadar, no supe la razón hasta que tuviste catorce y ni aun así me imagine que eras un descendiente de Giotto; te di el entrenamiento físico mas suave para tu edad, aunque en mas de una ocasión me divertí a tus expensas no se en que momento te empecé a consentir, si bien no soy la persona mas suave para hacerlo o te dieras cuanta, busque el modo en que mantuvieras el precario equilibrio que tenias, cuide tus puntos malos para que los pudieras fortalecer, después de un año podías caminar mas de una cuadra sin tropezar con tus propios pies o perder el equilibrio, pero no era suficiente…

La mano del hitman acaricio los cabellos castaños suavemente y con una parsimonia, desconocida para muchos, siguió peinando los cabellos del castaño, se detuvo un momento pero continuo cuando Tsuna inclino la cabeza en busca de mas caricias, aun mantenía las esperanzas altas.

-…te entrene para que fueses mas rápido al escapar de tus acosadores diarios, sabia que te llamaban Dame-Tsuna y diariamente te agredían, por mas que se lo trataste de ocultar a Mamma no lo pudiste ocultar de mi, así que trabaje en tu velocidad, si bien era difícil y una evolución lenta al final me sentí orgulloso cuando me demostraste los resultados, llegabas a casa sin la cantidad de vendas que solías llevar…

Ante la palabra ¨orgulloso¨ la vacía mirada que el castaño le dirigía se agrando, le recuperaría así sea lo ultimo que hiciese, por mas que mostrase signos de estar ahí aun era alguien muy inalcanzable.

-…del mismo modo que no se cuando empecé a mimarte, me empezó a molestar que llegases con el autoestima por el piso por las constantes molestias que te daban diariamente los brabucones, hubo un momento en que me fastidio tanto que casi rompo mi promesa con el Nono y voy a cortarle la lengua a cada _motello_ que te había molestado, al siguiente año hice que trajeran a Hayato Gokudera, un niño un cuatro japonés, como estudiante de intercambio por un año diciéndole que tu seria el Decimo Vongola y si te mataba el podía ser el siguiente en la línea, quería captar su interés para que se quedase una temporada en Nami-chuu, confiaba en que no te agarraría con la guardia baja por el entrenamento que te estaba dando, , no se como por que no estuve presente lo salvaste de sus propias bombas, te juro lealtad pero tu le ofreciste tu amistad, tuviste tu primer amigo ese día llegaste muy contento y fuiste directo hacia mi para contármelo, ya no volvías solo de la escuela, sino que Hayato te acompañaba en las idas y venidas e incluso en mas de una ocasión se quedaba en casa a enseñarte algunos de tus deberes o a repasar para tus exámenes, si bien estuviste muy triste cuando se marcho solo buscaste consuelo en mi, no querías que mamma se preocupase por ti en ningún momento ya que no te gustaba verla triste, me sentí por primera vez culpable de solo traerlo momentáneamente, quería ver esa sonrisa que tuviste todo el año así que ordene que tuviese otro par de años escolares en Japón…

Reborn aun acariciando con parsimonia la cabeza de Tsuna, se sentó a su lado en la cama, continuo con las caricias viendo directamente a los ojos de su _piccolo hijo,_ que ya no parecía tan muerto, la mirada que tenia seguía igual pero su labio inferior estaba tembloroso y empezó a temblar tan imperceptiblemente que sino lo estuviese tocando no se hubiera percatado de ello.

-…seguí tu entrenamiento físico paso a paso…

Una pequeña sonrisa bailo en los labios del hitman.

-…lo mas pesado era levantarte tenias el sueño pesado pero aun así cuide que no tuvieses ninguna falta o tardanza como antes de mi llegada, cuando te encerrabas a ti mismo luego de que los _motellos_ te hubiesen jodido demasiado; el día que trajiste tu primera nota de citatorio y me la diste fue cuando tenias once, me extraño ya que ningún profesor tenia la decencia de preocuparse por ti ni los abusos diarios que recibías aun cuando los veian pero cuando se trababa de otros ahí si que estaban mas que pendientes, en el momento que me dijiste la razón no solo sentía la ira hervir en mi cuerpo infantil sino que la razón de todo fuese por ese estigma que tienes con tu padre biológico aun así olvide todo cuando me pediste llamarme _papa_ , no lo demostré, use todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo pero fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, me sentí extraño, sabes?…

En ese momento a Tsuna se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos pero estos seguían vacíos, continuo con las caricias a la cabellera castaña.

-…en mi vida como hitman he aprendido a valorar los momentos que vivo como si fueran los últimos, no tenia familia ningún lazo al que volver, nada por lo que llorar ni nadie quien me llore hasta ese momento, no lo supe pero desde hace poco ya te consideraba un hijo, no eras de mi sangre pero el lazo que tuve contigo fue tan fuerte que era como si lo fueras, te considere mi hijo y aun lo hago; no esta demás decir que amenace al director para que no te molestase mas por tonterías como esa si es que no ve tus acosos, aunque a la semana se jubilo y entro otro…

El hitman sonrió sádicamente la tortura psicológica que le dio a ese hombre bajito era algo que no olvidaría mas aun cuando un pequeño Tsuna empezó a mostrar resquicios de cómo era realmente al entender las bromas casi personales que hacia al director sin que este se diese cuenta, aun mas cuando el director de la primaria trato reprender a Tsuna por reírse sin razón aparente, y se dice trato por que con la mirada que le dio el hitman le callo de inmediato. Siguió con las caricias notando que una minúscula chispa de reconocimiento aparecía en los hasta ahora vacíos ojos de su _hijo._

-…seguí tu entrenamiento hasta que tuviste los doce y llegaste muy contento diciendo que tenias otro amigo, claro que Hayato fue él que me ilustro que el _friki del baseball_ fue salvado heroicamente por su Jefe del suicidio, al los pocos meses ya no tenia que despertarte por que podías hacerlo por ti mismo, era divertido despertarte aunque tanto martillazo, bombas y demás no eran tan divertidos para ti,ya no ibas y venias de la escuela solo con Hayato sino también con Takeshi, desde la primera vez que vi al mocoso lo supe, tenia mirada de hitman y te cuidaría cuando no te viera; al final del año tuviste por primera vez una fiesta de Navidad con tus amigos, aunque para el final la casa estaba casi completamente destrozada, tu madre estaba contenta y yo ni que decirlo aunque claro eso no lo sabrías al menos no en ese momento; un dia llegaste muy contento diciendo que una niña muy bonita estará en tu salón, la primera vez que hablaste con ella llegaste con una sonrisa boba hasta que me contaste que ella quería presentarte a su hermano que era parte del club de box, me preocupe por ti y esta será la única vez que escuches esto de mi, a los meses al igual que con Hayato y Takeshi me lo contaste apenas llegaste a casa, el hermano de tu amiga Kyoko te pidió unirte al club de boxeo pero tu lo rechazaste aunque si tuviste una pelea con él en el ring, la cual me alegro saber que ganaste aunque le quise cortar los puños al motello cuando llegaste con los moretones en las mejillas; a los días trasladaron a un chico italiano a tu colegio, Lambo, me dijiste que era tu kohai y se te presento sin mas diciendo que quería que fueses su amigo, llegaste diciendo que tenias un nuevo amigo, estabas extasiado saltabas por todos lados para decírmelo pero también me contaste sobre un perfecto demoniaco que como en otras ocasiones Hayato me dijo que era un adicto a las peleas y la disciplina, formaste una extraña amistad con él, una clase de te-conozco-se-que-soy-tu-amigo-pero-no-te-lo-diré y como con los otros me lo contaste con detalle, esta feliz por ti, estaba, estoy tan orgulloso de todo lo que hiciste…

Los ojos de Tsuna empezaron a derramar unas pocas lagrimas que el hitman se encargo de quitar con sus pulgares, si bien su mirada seguía con esa atroz oscuridad, ese vacio sofocante, sus lagrimas decían como es que recordaba cada uno de los amigos que hizo.

Tsuna aun en el mar de autocompasión, soledad, vacío y caos que era su mente recordó lo que una vez le dijo el pelinegro ¨… _de nada vale que tengas un millón de personas a tu alrededor que dicen ser tus amigos o decir que les importas cuando no es cierto, es preferible tener a pocas persona que verdaderamente le importes y esas personas no llegan de un momento a otro se toman su tiempo._ ¨

Ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño, Reborn le siguió peinando los cabellos con su mano mientras que a Tsuna parecía habérsele abierto una cascada en los ojos, sus lagrimas no paraban de correr libre por su rostro.

-…seguí tu entrenamiento con mas ahínco que antes, en vista de que ya podías con el nivel que quería que tuvieses, tus sentidos se agudizaron y tu equilibro mejoro drásticamente, ese año trabaje con tu defensa personal, el único que se entero de ello fue el perfecto demoniaco como lo conocían en Nami-chuu y eso fue por que usábamos el pequeño bosque cerca al templo por el cual Kyôya tomaba su siesta, exigió pelear conmigo en mas de una ocasión pero cuando vio tu entrenamiento te pidió una pelea a ti, no querías te negaste rotundamente ahí fue que quise medir tu habilidad, provoque a Kyôya Hibari para que peleasen lo cual no me tomo mucho, lo derrotaste sin darte cuenta cuando el perfecto casi ataca a Hayato que venia a recogerte con Takeshi, fue uno de los momentos en los que me divertí mas que nunca, quería reír hasta hartarme pero lo deje y aun tengo la grabacion, habías progresado tanto; al mes que faltaba para tu cumpleaños, que curiosamente es el mismo día que el mío, parecías un alma en pena, por mas amenazas, golpes y demás que te di no me lo contaste pero lo supe cuando el Noveno me llamo un día antes de tu cumpleaños…

Reborn se detuvo para tomar aire, recordaba el momento perfectamente como si lo estuviese viviendo otra vez, continuo acariciando la cabeza de Tsuna que no paraba de soltar lagrimas, sus ojos empezaron a dejaran de tener ese vacío inquietante pero aun seguían inexpresivos, carentes de cualquier emoción, si había una emoción no la veía.

Se aclaro la garganta y continuo.

-…el _Nono_ me pregunto para que hora quería la salida de mi vuelo hacia Italia, esas palabras bastaron para que perdiera el Norte, me quede estático hasta que el Nono me pregunto si quería el vuelo o seguir entrenándote, elegí lo segundo sin dudarlo, y nunca me he arrepentido de mi decisión, fue ahí cuando él me conto todo de tu ascendencia y sobre tus llamas, quien diría que la mentira que le dije a Gokudera años atrás tenían algo de verdad?...

Reborn soltó un suspiro quedo.

-….¿Sabes porque decidí quedarme y no volver a mi hogar en Italia?…

Tsuna ya estaba con los ojos infamados de soltar tantas lagrimas que parecían no tener fin, hacia rato que Reborn se rindió de tratar de limpiarlas, por primera vez en lo que le parecieron años los ojos de su _piccolo hijo_ y alumno mostraron una emoción.

 _Anhelo._

Reborn sabia que sus palabras eran lo que salvaría o hundiría definitivamente a Tsuna en el mar negro en el que se encontraba, un mar con el cual el castaño estaba en estos momentos peleando.

-…te he considerado mi hijo desde la primera vez que me llamaste _papá,_ incluso un poco antes, estuve ahí para ti cada vez que caíste, y cada vez que te levante, en muchas ocasiones fui el que te levanto de una pata y te enseñe a levantarte por ti mismo, si bien mis métodos no fueron los mas agradables fueron los mas efectivos; te termine de criar y, escuhame bien si Iemitsu te dejo yo no lo hare, nunca, eres mi hijo, mi única familia, mi hogar, Italia dejo de ser mi hogar hace mucho y tu eres la única persona que permitiré estar en mi camino sin molestarme, me entiende?...

Tsuna observo los profundos ojos negros de su _papa_ , esos ojos que en estos momentos se veían algo desesperados. Al conocerle esos ojos le dieron un miedo aterrador pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

-…si al principio no quise aceptar que estabas cavando un hueco en mi ahora lo hago, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, no seré tu padre biológico pero te amo como si fueses mi propio hijo…

A Reborn por primera vez en muchos, muchos años se le quebró la voz.

-….Tsuna, no caigas ahora, levántate como siempre lo haz hecho, me haz demostrado tu fuerza en mas de una ocasión que esta no sea diferente, por favor… no te rindas, vuelve, porfavor.

Reborn incoó un rodilla al frente de la cama y detuvo cualquier caricia que estuvo dándole apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Tsuna; en su vida solo suplico dos veces, la primera fue para que su madre le comprase un juguete cuando tenia 5 años y la segunda fue cuando tuvo 9 años para que sus padres no muriesen, después de muchos años volvía a hacerlo, no podía ver a su _hijo_ hundirse, no así. El Tsunayoshi Sawada que crio era alguien fuerte, con un sentido del humor tan retorció como el suyo que no mostraba su verdadera personalidad a nadie aparte de los capos de la mafia, él o en casos especiales, quería a su hijo de vuelta no al cascaron vacío que había visto desde que desaparecieron las llamas que lo rodeaban.

Tsuna estiro su menudo cuerpo para quedar sentado cerca de Reborn, lo rodeo con sus brazos cayendo de rodillas junto a la persona que era para él su padre y nadie podía decir lo contrario, enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su _papá_ y sin soltarle lleno sus pulmones con ese aroma que lo tranquilizaba desde que tenia 8 años, ese olor a colonia y pólvora le resultaba de lo mas relajante y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Reborn se sorprendió por el abrazo pero no dudo ni un segundo en estrecharlo en sus brazos, el frágil cuerpo que seso con los temblores pero al parecer las lagrimas seguían cayendo humedeciendo así su camisa.

-Estoy de vuelta, _papa_.

Como única respuesta Reborn lo estrecho mas fuerte sin atreverse a soltarlo, luego de unos minutos se separaron y Reborn confirmo sus palabras antes dichas

El castaño ya no tenia la misma luz en su mirada, no, por supuesto que no, la luz que antes tenia era solo una sombra de lo que era esta nueva luz que ahora proyectaba en su mirada; esta era mas fuerte, mas decidida, ya no era un cielo que aguantaba toda voluntad a su alrededor, ya no seria un cielo que aguantase todo a su alrededor sino un cielo que consumiría e impondría su propia voluntad, lo veía en sus ojos ya no se escondería, ni él ni su verdadera personalidad.

* * *

 **Piccolo bambino: niño pequeño.**

 **Pregunta: por que creen que no esta Mukuro por aqui? es facil, algo facil creo.**

 **¿Review?**


	21. Chapter 15

**Holaaaaa! chicas/os cuanto ha pasado desde que actualice? 3 o 4 dias? no importa... se que en el cap anterior fue algo emotivo, y para los que sostengan que Reborn no tiene emociones ni nada...ya se, pero entiendan que esto es un OoC y la una de las personas del minúsculo grupo que Reborn aprecia esta nuestro castaño favorito.**

 **Con Respecto a la Razon por la que Mukuro no estaba en el cap anterior es simple...Reborn solo habla hasta el tiempo del cumpleaños del castaño y poco mas, pero Mukuro todavia aparece ya luego lueguito de eso.**

 **Muchas Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Yali: No sabia como hacerlo sinceramente, ya que casi todo los borradores que tengo son dialogo con una que otra cosa que explica algo pero el cap anterior no se como que me puse sentimental.**

 **Dark Senin: tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y esperados! gracias por comentar... y Si habra vendetta! muajajaja...y creeme cuando te digo que la vendetta es algo que ira en mas de una dirección, en especial con Reborn.**

 **Destiny Dragneel: Con respecto a ellos...bn...si te soy franca... te contare un secreto que puede que lo entie** **ndas leyendo este cap, ya lo saben y creeme no estan nada felices...y son mellizos, super identicos practicamente dos gotas de agua pero mellizos.**

 **Amudoki: Wow ni te vayas a disculpar por el largo de tu comentario, me facinan, entre mas extensos y detallados de como te parecio el cap mas me gustan, es como que siento que realmente le prestas atencion a todo el cap incluyendo los pequeños detalles que hay por aqui y por alla. se agradece tu review!**

 **Victoria Chacin 618: Si es que estabas ansiosa aqui esta!, solo que este es un poco mas flojo? talvez... puede ser.**

 **Yamii Nara:Como se leyo en el cap 6, la sexy vaquita era prontamente comida, aunque eso puede ser en los caps futuros o en la sig temporada pero de que hay RL lo hay, ahora que hable con Tsuna-nii sobre eso es otro asunto...Reborn no es el unico celoso.**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me petenece...seria increible tener derechos aunque sea para sacar una conti(yaoista) y meter a los mellizos.**

* * *

 **Cap15 Información a pedazos**

-Es la primera vez que te veo sin corbata.

El moreno soltó un risa juguetona secundado por la pequeña risa camaleónica de León, el cual se encontraba felizmente estirado en el hombro del castaño. Reborn pese a la puya solo revolvió los cabellos castaños del menor, el cual ya se encontraba sentado en su cama debajo de las mantas de lo mas tranquilo. Había pasado una hora en la cual el castaño se comió los últimos postres que Ceci había dejado fuera de la habitación hace unas pocas horas, la pobre chica había ido y venido cada poco rato en vista de mejoras, aunque nunca llegaba a ver ni al asesino ni al castaño ya que apenas tocar la puerta la asaltaba una ilusión que la hacia alejarse, aun así no se rendía pero solo dejaba un _expresso_ para Reborn y una gran cantidad de pasteles para el castaño si es que llegaba a despertar.

León observo lo tranquilo que se veía su amo, había estado presente todo el tiempo, odiando cada segundo que no podía ver al moreno y cuando este despertó, se quedo estático de la ira que recorría su pequeño cuerpo camaleónico, ese cascaron vacío no era _su_ Tsuna, no era el moreno que todas las tardes le daba un trozo de pastel o algún dulce y le mimaba hasta que se dormía en sus manos, no era ese pequeño castaño que vio crecer desde el sombrero de su amo, simplemente no era él; se había sorprendido cuando vio rogar a su amo, solo lo vio una vez hacerlo y fue poco después de que su amo le recogiese. Cuando el moreno volvió, no era el mismo pero era mejor de cómo era antes, tenia una decisión aun mas fuerte que la que antes tuvo, pero no cambio mucho su actitud.

-Me podrías emparejar el cabello? Es algo molesto llevarlo tan… disparejo.

Tsuna paso los dedos sintiendo la perdida de su cabello, no es que fuese una chica pero haber tenido el cabello largo por tanto tiempo le genero la costumbre de peinarse los cabellos con la mano desde la raíz hasta las puntas y ahora que lo hacia no llegaban ni al cuarto del largo que solía tener le fastidiaba, puede que lo que mas le molestase fuese romper su promesa. Reborn vio una ligera molestia que rápidamente desapareció en los ojos caramelo, aunque viéndole bien ahora eran como si el caramelo se hubiese mesclado con un tono cobrizo dorado dando un tono cobrizo acaramelado brillante, si antes el color era de un naranja acaramelado y no eran para nada usuales, ahora era peor.

-Lo cortare cuando estés dormido y no tenga que estar adivinando en que dirección cortar…

Al parecer la distracción surtió el efecto deseado, el castaño le miro con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos refunfuñando.

-…No es culpa mía que tu cabello no sepa en que dirección ir.

Reborn se encogió de hombros sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la futura reacción que sabría que vendría, ya sabia que Tsuna se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y al parecer agradecía la distracción.

-Hey, tampoco es mi culpa!

Y no lo era, la culpa la tenia Primo, si no fuese por él y sus genes capilares nunca hubiese tenido el cabello tan esponjoso como un conejo ni que desafiase la gravedad, ni que imposibilitara a cualquier peine que intentase domar su melena, ni muchas otras cosas que se le venían a la cabeza con relación a su cabello.

Internamente Reborn estaba que se reía del castaño que no paraba de hacer muecas, pero al ver el bostezo que dio se preocupo, Tsuna ya había dormido bastante para seguir haciéndolo.

-Vas a volver a dormir?

Tsuna asintió serio olvidándose completamente de su puya anterior, y como no estarlo si aun estaba débil, tenia una extraña sensación de poder recorriéndole cada célula existente y haciéndole consiente de las mismas, desde los pies a la punta de la cabeza pero el haber estado usando sus llamas al completo le habían agotado, otra vez.

 _Si sigo así viviré postrado a una cama._

-Seeee…es algo molesto pero me siento muy cansado, muchas llamas.

Y como para dar énfasis a sus palabras soltó un bostezo involuntario mas largo que el anterior.

Reborn asintió, pero eso no significaría que se movería de su posición.

-Me quedare aquí.

Tsuna sonrió mientras le daba ligeras carisias en la suave pero a la vez áspera piel de León, lo cual había llevado al camaleón al sexto cielo, estaría en el séptimo si el castaño le hubiese invitado de su torta de frambuesas.

-No te estaba diciendo que te vayas, _papá_.

Reborn jalo la otomana para sentarse después de revolverle los cabellos al castaño, puede que existiesen miles de personas que le tuviesen un miedo indescriptible y pensasen que era una broma de mal gusto ver al ex-arcobaleno actuando de manera paternal y/o afectiva con un ser humano, pero hasta Reborn tenia sus excepciones, pocas pero las tenia.

-Me explicaras todo cuando despiertes.

No era ni una pregunta ni una petición, era una orden, y si bien a Tsuna no le gustaban las ordenes no le decía nada a Reborn.

-Te puedo explicar ahora aunque seria mejor cuando lleguen Al-nii y Milo-nii.

El pelinegro torció el gesto con molestia, casi olvidándose de los mellizos, casi.

A esos no los salvaba nadie.

Por la puñetera prueba de confianza que hicieron los mellizos dejaron a su _piccolo bambino_ imposibilitado de poder usar sus llamas.

Por la puñetera prueba de confianza, Tsuna no se pudo defender.

Por la puñetera prueba Tsuna no pudo reaccionar.

Por la puñetera prueba casi pierde a Tsuna.

Sabia que estaba siendo irracional y existían muchos otros factores, como el de los guardianes y sus cartas pero por el momento tenia que dirigir su ira hacia algún lado.

-Hey. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que… _eso_ me pasara.

Puede que el castaño aceptase algunas cosas y se sintiese mas fuerte, pero el estigma que le había dejado …No… no quería ni pensar en el mensaje que le dio ni en su nombre, al menos no aun…no pronunciaría lo que había pasado hasta el _¨Lazo¨_ estuviese hecho o al menos así esperaba, solo quería ver a Aldo y a Emilio pronto; por lo pronto solo se referiría a lo sucedido como ¨ _eso¨_.

No muy lejano a los pensamientos de Tsuna, Reborn pensaba en las secuelas psicológicas que podría tener _su piccolo,_ y de las cuales algunas ya se estaban haciendo presentes.

-Al-nii y Milo-nii estabilizaron mis llamas, al menos lo ultimo que faltaba controlar para que el sello del Nono se rompiese y liberase todas, si no lo hubiesen hecho las llamas que tenia al momento de liberare se hubiesen consumido unas a otras tratando de dominarme… _papá_ , te daré algo así como la versión resumida, tu sabes que el Nono sello mis llamas cuando tenia 5 años y no solo la del Cielo, las llamas que tenia eran de todos los elementos, al sellar mis llamas también sello mis memorias del tiempo desde que aparecieron, a como usarlas, y si te lo preguntas fue por eso que me volví tan torpe.

Reborn permaneció unos segundos dándoles vueltas a lo que dijo el castaño

-Me estas diciendo que tuviste que pasar por ese infierno estupidez y torpeza por que sellaron tus llamas?

Reborn solo conocía el infierno que su _piccolo bambino_ aguanto desde que tenia 8, si las cosas eran por el sello de su llama, habían tres años que estaban perdidos y tenia el presentimiento que no serian fáciles de sonsacar, aun si el mismo preguntaba.

-Seee… yo tampoco lo sabia pero Al-nii y Milo-nii lo descubrieron cuando rompieron el sello y mis memorias volvieron…

A la mención de los mellizos el ceño fruncido que tenia el pelinegro de fedorra se profundizo mientras miraba al castaño, quien alzo ambas manos apaciguadoramente.

-…Y no me mires así, ellos rompieron el sello al casi finalizar el prueba de confianza y lo hicieron por mi bien.

Reborn decidió dejar ese tema por ahora, le quedaban muchas preguntas y Tsuna no aguantaría despierto mucho tiempo, archivo la información en su mente, cuando el castaño despertase ahondaría mas en el tema, por como se sobaba los ojos le quedaba poco tiempo de conciencia.

-Desde que edad podías usar todas tus llamas?

Tsuna se lo pensó por unos segundos buscando en sus memorias.

-No lo recuerdo bien, pero Gio-kun me dijo que desde el nacimiento.

Eso si le tomo con la guardia baja.

¿Gio-kun?

 _-Primo?_

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir.

 _¿Qué tenia que ver Primo en todo esto?_

-Uh bueno, si… Gio-kun solía jugar conmigo y me cuidaba de niño…

Una sonrisa cariñosa bailo en los labios del castaño al recordar como Primo le mantenía alejado de los peligros y jugaba con él cuando un había nadie cerca, aunque su madre siempre tomo a ¨ _Gio-kun_ ¨ como su amigo imaginario, Primo fue el que le enseño a como controlar sus llamas para nunca lastimarse, hasta que le sellaron sus llamas. Tsuna borro su sonrisa, luego de que le hubiesen dejado sin sus llamas sentía que alguien importante se había ido, su madre creyó que se había despedido de su amigo imaginario, pero él no recordaba haber tenido ningún amigo imaginario ni nada.

-… cuando sellaron mis llamas ya no volvió a aparecer hasta que acepte la voluntad de Vongola.

Puede que en ese momento no recordara a Gio-kun pero el si le recordaba a él, ahora entendía como es que su tara, tara, tara y quien sabe cuantos mas, abuelo sabia tanto de él de cuando era niño mientras que el mismo no recordaba nada de nada, como tambien la forma cariñosa en el que se expresaba con el cuando le explicaba como hacer el angurriento papeleo.

 _Ugh. Cuanto papeleo se le abría acumulado?_

La mente de Reborn esta que iba a miles de kilómetros por segundo analizando ese resquicio de información, puede que algunas cosas pregunte después pero esto que estaba pensando, simplemente no podía ser, aunque con todo lo que había pasado seria lo mas lógico.

-Primo aparecía físicamente?

El menor negó.

-No, solo yo le podía ver.

Una sonrisa burlona, perfectamente reconocible para el castaño, apareció en los labios del ex-arcobaleno

-Un fantasma.

 _Lo sabia._

-Si Gio-kun te escucha se revolcaría en su tumba.

Mentira, lo mas probable es que le hiciera la guerra con insultos.

-Hablando de él, el ultimo año lo podías llamar a voluntad o el aparecía cuando quería, entonces por que no apareció cuando desapareciste.

Tsuna suspiro, eso puede que fuese su culpa o si retrocediésemos en el tiempo del sello, entre mas fuertes sus llamas mas notoria seria la presencia del rubio, pero ahora...

-Gio-kun esta bloqueado por ahora, no aparecerá hasta dentro de unos días…

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja en un pregunta muda.

-…mis llamas volvieron, y no están muy estables que digamos; le bloquean hasta que pueda tener el control total.

Reborn asintió, otra pregunta mas para cuando despertase el menor.

-El fantasmita no te pudo quitar el sello del Nono?

Tsuna no tenia las energías para molestarse en corregirle.

-No, eso era algo muy arriesgado hasta para él, si hubiese podido me lo hubiese quitado cuando era niño pero luego de que _Iemitsu_ y el _Nono_ se fueran no volví a ver a Gio-kun.

Y era cierto, cuando despertó al día siguiente no recordaba a Gio-kun ni a sus llamas, y no volvió a ver al rubio hasta los 14 años.

Reborn asintió, obvio el hecho de que Tsuna prácticamente escupió el nombre de su padre biológico; tenia que seguir con la mayor cantidad de preguntas que pudiese antes de que Tsuna volviese a dormir y quien sabe cuanto dormiría esta vez; ya tenia varias preguntas en las cuales pensar como también información con la que podría ir uniendo cabos.

-Y el desmayo, también por las llamas?

El castaño había medio esperado que esa pregunta se atrasara un poco mas, pero no podía retazar lo inevitable.

-No, fue por la prueba…

Ante la mirada fastidiada del mayor, Tsuna solo negó.

-…Al-nii y Milo-nii pasaron por lo mismo.

Y era cierto, por el ahora los mellizos debían de estar muy mal heridos.

-Pero ellos estuvieron a salvo y tu no

-Papa!...

 _No eso no era cierto._ Y eso era parte de su culpa.

-…ellos no están a salvo como quieres decir, sienten lo mismo que yo siento…

Tsuna suspiro cansado, puede que su _papá_ no entendiese por lo que mejor seria explicarle, aunque aun para él seguía siendo raro.

-…si po me pasa algo ellos lo sienten física y mentalmente.

\- Aun así no aparecieron. Si lo que dices es cierto, porque no lo hicieron?

 _Por muchas razones._

Tsuna vio como el pelinegro se le quedaba mirando en espera de su respuesta.

Habían algunas cosas que no le podía decir sobre los mellizos, al menos hasta que ellos llegaran por lo que suponía no debía de faltar mucho, le alegraba que no faltase mucho para su llegada pero tendría que hacer una convocatoria pronto.

-Ellos estan aun mas débiles de lo que yo estaba, ahora mismo recién se deben estarse… recuperando.

-Como lo…

Reborn se interrumpió a si mismo al ver como el castaño se sobaba los ojos, se veía cansado desde que termino de comer, y mantenerlo despierto no ayudaba en nada por mas que quisiese saciar su curiosidad.

-…será mejor que descanses, hablaremos mañana.

Tsuna cogió a León de su hombro, quien al parecer entendió lo que quería el moreno transformándose en celular donde en números grandes mostraba la hora.

2:56 am

-No querrás decir hoy?

Reborn bufo escondiendo la mirada bajo su fedorra.

Las preguntas aun eran muchas y mas aun sobre los mellizos, por lo que sabia, su _piccolo_ sabia algo y no le quería decir, luego le obligaría a contárselo, solo esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando ya que si lo era….

Tic, tic, tic… tic, tic… tic, tic…

El sonido le fastidiaba mientras trataba de unir cabos a la información incompleta que tenia, si solo…¿Sonido? Miro al castaño encontrándole tecleando en el celular, León, con rapidez, al parecer había mejorado la flexibilidad de sus dedos para moverse tan rápido y a esa precisión.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

El castaño no le miro por un par de segundo mas antes de apretar un ultimo botón y León volviese a su forma.

-Le mande un mensaje a Gamma, luego…ahh... te cuento.

Tsuna medio bostezando dejo a León a un costado de su cama dándole un par de caricias antes de acomodarse entre las mantas y almohadas, se empezaba a sentir algo pesado, pero sobre todo cansado.

 _Ojala Natsu este disponible pronto._

El león también estaba atravesando un cambio en esos momentos, o al menos de eso se entero cuando estaba rodeado por sus llamas, en la charla que tuvo.

-Dormirás todo un día?

Aun en su nebulosa de sueño era consiente que ya no dormiría como antes, tal ves unas diez horas de sueño quiten toda la fatiga acumulada y hagan a su cuerpo acostumbrase a las nuevas llamas

-Ya no, mi sueño…se..reu..gulariso.

 _No quiero dormir._ Realmente no quería dormir pero su cuerpo se lo exigía.

El castaño se había enrollado entre las mantas abrazando una almohada, sus ojos se veían desenfocados y sus parpados se cerraban y se abrían cada cierta cantidad de segundos como si aun se negase a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Duerme.

Ante la pequeña orden los soñolientos ojos se alarmaron, sin que Reborn pudiese reaccionar a tiempo a una velocidad aterradora la mano del castaño cogió la manga del saco del hitman.

-Te quedaras?

Reborn solo asintió mientras le volvía a peinar los alborotos cabellos castaños, la voz de Tsuna había salido con un ligera nota de desesperación mezclada con algo de temor, ya habían iniciado algunas etapas post traumáticas de _la violación_ , como odiaba a ese hombre; solo esperaba que las pesadillas no volviesen puede que estuviese pidiendo demasiado pero tenia la seguridad que nada volvería a derrumbar a su _piccolo bambino,_ ya había superado lo peor. León en vista que su amo estaba mimando al castaño y dejando como no disponible su cama favorita se acomodo en el hueso de la clavícula del castaño, unas horas de sueño no le vendrían nada mal ya que a diferencia de su amo no le afectaba el azúcar de los postres que se obligo a comer para mantenerse alerta, además mas tarde le llamaría para cortas los cabellos castaños del menor; le gustaban cuando los cabellos de Tsuna eran largos, se podía envolver con algunos de sus mechones como si fuese un capullo.

* * *

Todos en la mansión de Giglio Nero se encontraban desesperados, pero el que estaba al borde del colapso nervioso era Gamma, no sabia ni como ni porque razón su princesa y Byakuran habían entrado en un estado…de meditación.

A la mañana siguiente de que Reborn se hubiese ido había encontrado a Uni y Byakuran en el pasillo sentados cada uno con las piernas cruzadas en una posición de loto mientras se cogían de las manos, no entendía que estaban asiendo ahí por lo que supuso seria otro de los juegos extraños del zorro, les llamo un par de veces para que fuesen a desayunar pero ninguno respondió y al tratar de acercárseles el dragón blanco de Byakuran salió disparado y le ataco mas no le lastimo, solo lo alejo de ambos adolescentes, desde ahí llegaron las Coronas Fúnebres preocupados porque su líder no les hubiese ido a despertar para jugar o hacer una que otra travesura al rubio, si bien la Famiglia Gesso tenía su propia mansión se pasaban los 7 dias de la semana y las 24 horas en la mansión de Giglio Nero; luego de eso, todo Giglio Nero se entero de lo que le pasaba a su Jefa y al Jefe de la Famiglia Gesso.

Gamma, aparte de sus necesidades básicas, no se había movido ni un solo momento en su vigilancia a ambos cielos, ni el se había movido ni las coronas fúnebres lo habían hecho. Para colmo de males ninguno de los doctores sabia que le podía estar pasando a ambos adolescentes, había llamado a Shamal incontables veces pero todas iban al buzón de voz, estaba al borde de la desesperación, su princesa no podía ser alcanzada y no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaría así.

Ya harto estaba a punto de atacar al dragón y coger a la jefa de Giglio Nero cuando su celular empezó a zumbar, con la esperanza de que fuese Shamal, lo reviso llevándose la sorpresa de que era el Decimo Vongola, muy raramente le mandaba algún mensaje o le llamaba pero cuando lo hacia era por urgencia y era mejor no ignorarle, ya le había visto en las reuniones de capos.

 _¨De: Desconocido /Asunto: Uni_

 _Hora: 3:11 am_

 _Buenas días, Gamma._

 _Estoy al tanto de la condición de Uni y Byakuran, despertaran en cuatro o cinco horas a mas tardar, cuando despierten querrán venir a mi Base/Mansión, alista todo para ese momento._

 _Uni esta bien, al igual que Byakuran._

 _No les hagas preguntas innecesarias, están bien._

 _Atte. El Decimo Vongola¨_

El castaño solo firmaba con su puesto como capo cuando era una orden, y aunque fuese solo leyéndolo se podía sentir como si le estuviese hablando directamente, se sentía mas tranquilo luego de saber que nada le pasaba a su princesa, ahora solo tenia que esperar e informar a todos Giglio Nero, y a las Coronas Fúnebres.

* * *

Para los guardianes de la Decima Generación, su amigo y Jefe, Tsunayoshi Sawada era la representación de un hermoso y basto cielo que los podía mantenerlos unidos, donde las nubes podían pasear sin restricción alguna, donde el sol brillaba intensamente, el lugar donde la tormenta podía ser tan destructiva como quisiera sin hacer realmente daño, donde la lluvia era pasajera y tranquilizadora, el sitio donde el rayo no se perdía en la oscuridad que lo acompañaba y la niebla era libre de ser tan espesa o ligera como quisiera, donde cada uno de los guardianes podía hacer el destrozo que quisiera y aun así todo seguirían en armonía, una armonía hecha por el castaño…pero, y ahora?

¿Ahora como seria?

¿Como estaría ese cálido cielo que ellos conocían y habían visto destruido cuando llego y no hicieron nada?

¿Como seria ahora que le habían fallado?

¿Como estaría luego de que, por su negligencia, le hubiese pasado lo que sea que le hubiese pasado?

Pese a que muchos no lo creyesen ni uno de los guardianes era idiota, ni uno solo de ellos lo era; los guardianes de la Decima Generación tenían las suficientes neuronas para, pese a la sangre y suciedad, haber reconocido ese cojeó, la verdad era que ninguno quería hablar de las implicaciones que tenia el hecho de no haber leído la carta de los mellizos de la Famiglia Morte pero en la soledad de sus pensamientos se estaban martirizando, la culpa era un pozo oscuro en el que se estaban hundiendo y no podían ni querían salir de el por la sencilla razón de que fue su culpa, de ellos y de nadie mas.

¿Y ahora como estaría Tsuna?

Chrome había despertado bien entrada la mañana, pero no había nadie en su habitación, por lo que le había dicho Mukuro-sama el estaría con ella hasta que despertase pero la persona que le salvo la vida no se encontraba ahí, extrañada se vistió y salió de su habitación chocando con Ceci, la sirvienta mas apegada a Boss, la pelinegra que tenia su misma altura murmuro una escueta disculpa y corrió con un carrito lleno de pasteles y, por el olor, el _expresso_ de Reborn. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al recordar tantas tardes ella misma le tuvo que llevar uno que otro chocolate a Mukuro-sama cuando acompañaba al castaño, no le era sorprendente la cantidad de pasteles que Ceci llevaba en el carrito, su Boss era alguien con un diente dulce muy exigente, y era la persona que mas quería y respetaba aparte de Mukuro-sama; al bajar a la planta inferior se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente que había en la mansión, no es que no se hubiese percatado de ello cuando despertó, simplemente lo achaco a su adormilamiento y el cansancio por los recientes órganos, pero ahora que estaba mas alerta sintió el pesado ambiente que rodeaba el lugar. No se lo pensó dos veces y busco la presencia de Mukuro-sama y Boss pero encontró dos cosas que no le gustaron mucho, la primera el aura de culpa que rodeaba al peli índigo, cosa que no era para nada común ya que Mukuro-sama nunca sentía culpa por nada de lo que hacia o decía, y segundo, la presencia que conocía de su Boss había cambiado, no podía explicarlo ya que había una especie de barrera le bloqueaba, pero su presencia era totalmente diferente y solo la reconoció por que había pocos resquicios de su antigua presencia mezclada con esta nueva, mucho mas dominante, y, porque reconoció que su Boss estaba con la compañía de Reborn.

La ilusionista camino rápidamente para el lugar donde identifico a Mukuro-sama, si es que algo le sucedia a Boss el lo sabria.

Al abrir las puertas de la sala no solo vio al resto de los Guardianes de la Decima Generación sino que también, todos compartían el mismo aire depresivo y la culpa rodeaba a todos y cada uno de ellos; al parecer ninguno la había notado por lo que se dirigió a donde se encontraba su maestro y salvador, y aunque no era usual el ilusionista se encontraba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y con la mente fuera de su cuerpo.

-Mukuro-sama

El ilusionista no la miro ni se movió, no dio ninguna señal si la oyó, o no.

-Nagi.

Chrome se sobresalto ante lo áspera que sonó la voz de su maestro pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, el peli índigo puso una mano en su frente desmayándola.

Mukuro atrapo a su pequeña discípula antes de que cayese al suelo, la había mandado a su pequeño paraíso personal, ahí mando también una copia de si mismo hecha de ilusiones donde la pondrían al día, Nagi se alteraría y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a alguien a quien consolar, solo quería ver a Tsunayoshi-kun…luego de haber tocado la puerta de la habitación del castaño para saber de su estado, le habían mandado a una ilusión, una demasiado real, una que ilusión que solo era posible de hacer cuando tenias una habilidad muy buena y años de experiencia; la ilusión al que lo mandaron, no creía que fuese una ilusión, fueron solo unos minutos pero escucho claramente las suplicas y los gritos en su cabeza por el resto solo había oscuridad, era como si en la ilusión le hubiesen vendado los ojos, pero sobre todo sintió el olor de la tierra y de la sangre.

Ninguno de los guardianes miro a los ilusionistas, todos y cada uno de ellos demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos para notar algo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Pregunta:¿Que creen que paso en esos tres años de Tsuna? ¿Alguien siente pena por los guardianes?**

 **¿Review?**


	22. Reglas de la Famiglia Morte parte II

**Holaaaaaa! Chicas/os...y si ya se que queria el cap pero aunque no se crea todo esto de las reglas es importante...y adivinen hay un infiltrado de morte en...es un secreto aun...es un adelanto que les puedo dar aunque eso vendra en un par de caps mas...**

 **Destiny Dragneel:No te culpo, si se lo merecen en parte, esto les servira de leccion para estarse mas atentos en el futuro!**

 **Amudoki: wow me encantan tus reviews largos :3 ...al punto, con quien habla Tsu es facil de saber si analizas el tercio final del cap, y si unes cabos con la info que nuestro castaño favo a soltado te daras cuenta de que hay cosas que son tan sueltaaas~...me encanta leon, y como que nadie nunca dice como se volvio la mascota de Reborn asi k tamb tiene su historia..tal vez le de un extra...y con respecto a Gio-kun, Tsu le dice asi x k es joven y lo vio de chico, es lo mas que te puedo decir.**

 **KHR no me pertenece...¿Sabian que Mukuro practicamente adopto a Fran? lo que quiero decir es que su abue ya ni se aparece.**

* * *

 **Reglas de la Famiglia Morte Parte II**

 **29.** Completado el¨Lazo¨ , los jefes de la Famiglia Morte no tienen permitido desobedecer.

 **30.** Pasada una semana de completado el ¨Lazo¨ los 6 Sub-jefes de las 6 Sub-Famiglias de La Famiglia Morte le darán su juramento de vida al Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola.

 **31.** Pasada la semana de concretado el ¨Lazo¨ todos y cada uno de los miembros de La Famiglia Morte serán leales al Jefe de la Famiglia Vongola como a Los jefe(s) de la Famiglia Morte por igual.

 **32.** En el caso de que un integrante de La Famiglia Morte tuviese una llama que le causase conflicto a si mismo, se le extirpara la llama del conflicto.

 **33.** Si un miembro de La Famiglia Morte se le extirpara la llama del Sol, se criaría bajo la custodia de un familiar ajeno a Morte con el constante apoyo y visita de los Jefes de Morte como de los sub-Jefes.

 **34.** Si el miembro de La Famiglia Morte al que se le extirpase la llama fuese del sol y tuviese otra llama, en cada vistita los Jefes de Morte le entrenarían para que controlase sus llamas.

 **35.** Si el miembro de La Famiglia Morte al que se le extirpase la llama fuese del sol llegase a estar con otra persona que no fuese la asignada por los Jefes de Morte, se le investigara si es que puedo o no cuidar del miembro de Morte.

 **36.** Si la persona que tuviese la nueva custodia del miembro de Morte fuese parte de la Famiglia Vongola se le investigaría mas no se tendría potestad alguna para quitársele.

 **37.** Si un miembro de Morte tuviese un hijo fuera de la Famiglia, tiene la potestad de entregarlo al padre o madre fuera de la Famiglia Mortesi es que no tiene la llama del Sol de lo contrario será forzosa su incorporación a la familia.

 **38.** Una vez un infante llega a Famiglia Morte, se le cuidara, educara, alimentara y se vera por el menor sin distinción alguna.

 **39\. Una vez que eres un Morte, nunca dejas de serlo a menos de Traición.**

 **40.** Se podrá hacer falta a las reglar numer siempre y cuando el lazo ya este preparado y solo se da la excepción de verle con un máximo de dos días de anticipación, ninguno menos, y solo en caso de un conflicto con el Jefe de La Famiglia Vongola.

 **41.** Todo miembro de la Famiglia Morte desde que es un infante se le tatuara la marca de Morte en el omoplato derecho

* * *

 **En un rato publico el extra.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Pregunta: ¿** **Creen poder adivinar quien es el infiltrado de Morte?**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	23. Extra 6 parte II

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os, Aqui se resuelve un poco de porque tanta calma y misterio :3...claro que solo de la Ceremonia de sucesion, nad mentira seguira en misterio.**

 **Porfavor revisen lo que publique de Las Reglas de la Famiglia Morte II porque el editor se habia comido parte de la regla 39 y la regla 41, gracias.**

 **Destini Dragneel:Fijate en las reglas, no es necesario que solo tenga la llama del sol, pero la pudo tener o la tiene~ puede que se sorprendan con el infiltrado o la infiltrada**

 **Yalii:Cuanto paso desde la publicacio horas? nu seeee...bn al punto aqui estara una nueva pareja, es otra de las que me gusta.**

 **Victoria Chacin618:Son bien especificas y a cada miembro de la Fam Morte se les educa para seguirlas, con lo que solo aceptan infantes y todos les hacen crecer derechitos!...y con respecto a los guardianes, puede que algunos se infarten y otros que griten aleluya!**

 **Dark Sennin:bn como que esos tres años se pueden clasificar como una epoca gris que se ira revelando en uno que otro extra al casi final de la primera temporada y de toda la segunda temporada...claro que la bazuka de los diez años intervendra.**

 **KHR no me pertenece...si lo fuese...uyuyuy serian tantas las posibilidades.**

* * *

 **Extra: Ceremonia de Sucesión parte II**

A 3 días de la Ceremonia de Sucesión

Ya era bien entrada la mañana cuando llegaron Belphegor y Fran al castillo de Varia, al pasar por las grandes puertas de roble solo veían a cada subordinado, sirvienta y mayordomo correr tras un cachorro de león con llamas del cielo quien era felizmente perseguido por un ligre con llamas del cielo que a la vez era perseguido por lo que parecía ser una horda preocupada de que ambos no rompiesen nada y provocasen la ira del jefe de Varia. No es que ninguno de los guardianes mas jóvenes de Varia esperasen ser recibidos como héroes tras su llegada pero que ni siquiera los subordinados que estuviesen a su cargo se detuviesen a saludarles era el colmo.

Bel estaba refunfuñando de cómo era tal osadía hacia el príncipe cuando cayo en cuenta del leoncito que estaban persiguiendo sus subordinados, no era posible se suponía que todavía tenían que llegar para el día siguiente, empezó a sudar balas aunque no borro su sonrisa de Cheshire en ningún momento, esto era malo, muy pero muy malo, no quería encontrarse ni con el ex-arcobaleno ni con el futuro Decimo. Casi muere la ultima vez, muchas gracias! Si no le hubiese eso esa broma la primera vez que se vino a pasar las vacaciones al castillo de Varia no hubiese tenido que aguantar el suplicio que luego tuvo que pasar todo el castillo tras el estallido del moreno, lo cual no solo asusto a los guardianes del jefe de Varia sino que llamo la atención del mismísimo jefe de Varia dando inicio a una batalla descomunal en la que no quedo ladrillo en pie, literalmente, de lo que una vez fue el Castillo mas antiguo e ilustre del siglo XVII perteneciente a Vongola; lo peor fue que luego de esa batalla no solo los Varia miraban bajo una nueva luz al moreno, una nueva luz de respeto y miedo por igualdad, sino que se formo una hermandad entre el futuro Decimo Vongola y el Jefe de Varia, los dos mayores psicópatas que había visto, para la desdicha de Levi A Than y sorpresa del resto de Varia; desde ese momento el moreno pasaba un fin de semana cada pocos meses en el Nuevo Castillo de Varia con el Jefe, ambos torturando física y psicológicamente a quien osase parar y acerca de ellos mientras platicaban, peleaban, veían películas de terror o hacían cualquier cosa, claro que eso excluía al hitman que parecía ser la sombra del castaño y a Squalo que era la segunda persona que estaba regularmente con ese trio.

Se hubiese demorado mas en la misión, si solo no le hubiese enseñado como matar de manera silenciosa a la ranucha, pero no! Tenia que enseñarle la seguridad del silencio primero, eso le pasa por ser amable.

 _Estúpida Famiglia Borsarline no podían tardarse un poco mas en morir, tener un mejor sistema de seguridad o en todo caso ser mas fuertes?_

No quería pasar por el mismo infierno que la ultima vez, solo tenia 15 años! Si bien le caía mejor el castaño ahora que sabia como era, y bien que lo sabia…aun tenia la marca de su puñetazo en el abdomen y no era tan suicida como todo el mundo pensaba para arriesgarse a otro de esos.

El pequeño peliverde de 9 años miro curioso como la sonrisa de Cheshire de su sempai se iba poniendo mas y mas tensa, al principio le pareció interesante y luego le aburrió, había entrado sobándose los ojos por el sueño y solo atino a ver a una horda de… _como les llamaba el Jefe?..._ Ah si, Basuras inútiles corriendo por ahí, queriendo saber que pasaba miro de reojo a su sempai antes de reacomodarse el sombrero de rana que le dio, la verdad era que le gustaba mucho pero no se lo diría al rubio ya que no quería volver a escuchar toda esa mentira de que él escogía solo lo mejor ya que era un príncipe, ellos no existían ya que solo estaban en los cuentos y su Shisho le dijo que todo lo que esta en los cuentos es mentira, y su Shisho nunca le mentia, lo mas seguro era que el guardián de la tormenta de Varia quisiese hacerse pasar por príncipe lo que le hacia un príncipe falso.

El menor con su mirada inexpresiva jalo un par de veces el saco del rubio para llamar su atención la cual le fue concedida luego del quinto jalón a su ropa.

-Que quieres, ranucha?

Desde que le dio el sombrero al menor se le había pegado por decirle rana, ranucha, ranita y todas sus variables aunque este no cambiase de expresión.

-Nee…Bel-sempai porque los bastardos inútiles estaban corriendo?

 _Mierda._

Ahora no solo tenia que preocuparse por la llegada del castaño y su demoniaco tutor sino del próximo sermón de Luss por dejar que la ranucha aprendiese malas palabras.

-No digas bastardo delante de Luss.

Fran volteo ligeramente la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Porque?

Desde que Fran llego al castillo de Varia el rubio había sido nombrado como su instructor, traducido para el menor, su absolvedor de preguntas.

-Porque se enojara conmigo.

El menor volvió a voltear la cabeza en la dirección opuesta sin alterar su inexpresivo rostro.

-Y eso es malo?

 _Recuerda que si lo matas el jefe te mata, recuerda que si lo matas el jefe te mata, recuerda que si lo matas el jefe te mata_ … Bel se repitió un par de veces como si fuese un mantra, ya tenia los cuchillos listos pero no podía dañar al menor y no quería dañar el gorro clavando los cuchillos en el. Soltando una bocanada de aire miro entre su flequillo al menor

-Si, es malo

Fran hizo nota mental de decir mas esa palabra cerca de Luss-nee.

-Nee, Bel-sempai

El nombrado había empezado su camino hacia las escaleras seguido rápidamente por el menudo chiquillo.

-Y ahora, que es lo que quieres?

Tratando de mantenerse al mismo ritmo que el rubio cogió parte de su chaqueta, lo cual hacia siempre que salían en misiones o no podía seguir el ritmo del mayor haciendo que este fuese mas lento.

-No me respondió por que los inútiles estaban corriendo.

Bel le dijo que no dijera bastardos pero en ningún momento le dijo nada de inútiles, no era una mala palabra después de todo.

-Llego el consentido del jefe con el demonio mayor.

Si bien el inexpresivo rostro del menor no cambio en nada sus ojos brillaron de pura alegría.

-Tsuna-nii, esta aqui?! Donde?!

Cuando Rokudo les trajo el joven para ser el remplazo de Mammon y el Jefe lo dejo a cargo del chiquillo, para que no le fastidiase le había puesto a ver todas y cada una de las películas que tenia en su estante siendo sus favoritas las de Marvel. En mas de una ocasión el menor había hecho que los subordinados que estaban a su cargo vistiesen como los superhéroes con sus ilusiones, pero tras la llegada del castaño y sus peleas con el Jefe de Varia, el futuro Decimo había entrado a la categoría de ídolo del menor, para molestia de Bel aunque este no supiera porque de la molestia.

Bel encogiéndose de hombros hizo una nota mental de quitar las películas y series de súper héroe de su estante, del cual el menor siempre iba a coger una que otra película.

-Y yo que se.

Fran no se amedrento ante la fastidiada voz del rubio ni le soltó el chaleco, no queriéndose perder ni un segundo la visita de su ídolo, uso su táctica mas baja y despreciable, a su parecer.

-Como Bel-sempai siempre dice que es un príncipe supuse que lo debía de saber, después de todo, un príncipe sabe lo que curre en su reino.

El menor supo que se había salido con la suya cuando el rubio ensancho su sonrisa.

-Shishishishi por supuesto ranucha, un príncipe siempre sabe donde se encuentran sus súbditos.

-Entonces?

-Esta con el jefe.

Y el jefe siempre estaba en su oficina bebiendo alguno que otro licor.

Apenas las palabras fueron dichas el ilusionista creo una alfombra voladora al igual que la película de ¨ _Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa_ ¨ desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Belphegor hizo una nueva nota mental, por su salud mental seria mejor quitar de su estante las películas de niños, no quería que lo próximo que se le ocurriese crear al menor fuese un caballo alado.

* * *

Cuando Fran entro en la oficina del Jefe de Varia estampando la puerta, nunca nadie lo hacia a menos de que seas Fran y Tsuna estuviese en el castillo para protegerle, el moreno tenia debilidad con los niños y Fran aun entraba en esa categoría, y lo que decía el futuro Decimo Vongola era ley ,y él o la que no hiciera caso seria apuntado con tres pistolas, dos del Jefe de Varia y una del ex-arcobaleno; el peli verde estaba emocionado por ver a su ídolo pero solo encontró al tiburón que parecía muy ocupado haciendo varias llamadas gritando sus Vrois por el teléfono mientras que escribía algunas cosas en un papel, importándole un comino se dirigió a la habitación de Luss-nee, si había alguien en el castillo solo la persona mas chismosa que conocía sabría su ubicación, toco un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de Luss-nee pero este no abrió, encogiéndose de hombros entro encontrando la misma escena que había en la oficina del Jefe de Varia pero con la diferencia de que el guardián del sol de Varia parecía llamar a algunas constructoras e inmobiliarias, no quiso ni preguntar ya que la madre de Varia parecía tener ese animo de ¨háblame y te arranco la cabeza¨.

Algo desmoralizado desidia ir a la habitación que usaba el moreno cuando los visitaba, arreglándose el sombrero de rana y la ropa algo manchada de sangre seca por la misión lo mejor que pudo, toco la puerta un par de veces con el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con lo que temía, nada. No había nadie.

 _¿Tsuna-nii habría salido?_ Era lo mas probable ya que no le encontró ni en la oficina del jefe ni en su habitación.

Soltando un largo suspiro y ya sin ánimos de hacer ninguna ilusión bajo hacia el comedor a tomar un temprano almuerzo, luego se iría a dormir, lo mas seguro si es que el moreno había salido, cuando estuviese despierto lo mas probable es que ya hubiese vuelto; bostezando y sobándose los ojos entro al comedor sin ver que o quien estaba delante suyo golpeándose la nariz, sobándose la parte dañada miro a la persona que permanecía estática y dándole la espalda.

-Are? Bel-sempai?

Fran no obtuvo respuesta por lo que rodeo al rubio para verle con una sonrisa psicópata que prometía mucha diversión para él y dolor para quien fuese su blanco.

-Chaos Fran, mirate como has crecido!

Puede que Fran tuviese un rostro inexpresivo pero sus ojos brillaron al reconocer la voz de su ídolo, no se detuvo a pensar o saludar a cualquiera de los dos peligrosos pelinegros que estaban sentados a ambos lados de su ídolo antes correr y lanzarse a abrazarle.

-Veo que cambiaste el sombrero de manzana, este te queda mejor.

Mientras que el menudo cuerpo del peliverde abrazaba al castaño con cariño y admiración, este ultimo observaba contento como el menor había crecido unos bueno cm, aunque seguía igual de delgado y pálido como siempre desde que le conoció.

A Bel por un segundo se le tambaleo la sonrisa cuando vio como el menor de los guardianes de Varia abrazaba felizmente al futuro Decimo de Vongola, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie con excepción del peliverde; a Xanxus simplemente le importaba un comino así que siguió disfrutando de su coñac añejo de 50 años, en cambio a Reborn solo le interesaba como material de futuros chantajes y torturas así que archivo la información, y a Tsuna le apareció un brillo juguetón en la mirada en señal de reconocimiento. Puede que esto no le guste a Mukuro, se reservaría la información por ahora.

 _La información es poder._

-Tsuna-nii, cuando llegaste se suponía que te recogeríamos mañana.

Y lo era. Cuando la sucesión fue informada el primero en exigir la atención y seguridad del moreno fue el Jefe de Varia, exigencia hecha al mismo Nono que aunque se extraño, no se negó a una de las pocas peticiones directas que le hacia el pelinegro.

-Hubo un cambio de planes y tendremos algo de diversión esta noche…

El castaño alejo un poco al menor de él poniendo su cara seria.

-…Fran…

El peliverde miro a su ídolo sin alterar ni un segundo sus expresiones faciales, aunque ese no era el mismo caso que sus ojos que parecían absorber cada movimiento del castaño con admiración.

Tsuna coloco una mano sobre el sombrero de rana.

-…no te voy a exigir nada…

El menor rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ayudar, Tsuna-nii

El castaño sonrió igual que cuando peleaba con el Jefe de Varia, con esa sonrisa depredadora copiada del mismísimo Reborn, ya sea si el castaño se hubiese dado cuenta o no.

-Entonces veremos que tanto han mejorado tus ilusiones…

Tsuna le volvió a palmear el sombrero a Fran antes de voltear levemente su cabeza mirando al pelinegro que tenia a su lado.

-…Reborn.

El nombrado estaba sentado a su lado mandando un par de mensajes con ayuda de León que se había convertido en celular.

-A mi no me metas

El castaño hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Eres un aguafiestas…

En vista de que el hombre de fedorra no le hacia caso soltó un suspiro.

-…como sea, lo conseguiste?

Reborn sonrió, y sus sonrisas nunca presagiaban nada bueno.

-Por quien me tomas, Dame-Tsuna? Claro que lo conseguí.

El castaño asintió antes de voltear en la dirección contraria hacia el Jefe de Varia que bebia tranquilamente, sin importar nada.

-Xanxus-nii

Nadie aparte del castaño tenia el privilegio de llamar al Jefe de Varia ¨Xanxus-nii¨, claro que tampoco nadie tenia el privilegio que ser el consentido del Jefe de Varia, quien con sus rojizos ojos miro al castaño mientras volvia a llenar su vaso.

-Que sucede, Yoshi?

La sonrisa del castaño hizo que el pelinegro se la devolviese.

Ya había empezado.

-A que hora llegan?

Xanxus por un segundo quiso deshacer el plan y destrozar todo de una vez pero el menor le prometía mas diversión, ademas que Yoshi queria jugar.

-La Basura esta haciendo las llamadas para las 7.

Tsuna sopeso un par de segundos las palabras del Jefe de Varia antes de asentir y mirar en dirección del rubio que seguía sin borrar su sonrisa psicopata.

-Bel

El nombrado salio de sus pensamientos para dirigirle toda su atención al castaño

-Shishishi que mas deseas del príncipe, Tsunayoshi?

El rubio no era ningún niño para llamar al moreno por apodos Tsuna-nii ni nada por el estilo pero si le consideraba como un igual hasta un superior por lo que decidió usar su nombre sin acortarlo mostrándole su respeto, no usaba sobrenombres ni nada, única y exclusivamente su nombre, tampoco era estúpido para provocar la ira del castaño, de nuevo, y mucho menos la del demonio mayor de fedorra ni la del psicópata que tenían por Jefe.

-Sales ahora y quiero que llegues antes de las 7, entendido?

Aunque el tono era autoritario, el rubio con ganas de joder ensancho su sonrisa dando un leve vistazo a la ranucha que seguía abrazando al castaño.

-Shishishi estamos muy exigentes…

Antes de que cualquiera de los pelinegros intervinieran la mirada del castaño se torno anaranjada por lo cual Bel se apresuro a responder sin cambia su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire olvidandose de su comentario sarcastico.

-…un príncipe nunca llega tarde.

Sin decir nada mas y tentar su suerte, el rubio dio media vuelta para ir a completar la pequeña misión que le asignaron.

-Bel…

El rubio se detuvo volteando ligeramente la cara.

-…trae pruebas.

Tras las simples palabras del castaño la única respuesta fue la curiosa risa del rubio antes de que saliese del cmedor. Apenas se dejo de sentir la presencia del guardián de la tormenta de Varia, Tsuna dirigió su mirada al menor que aun le abrazaba estrechamente.

-Fran

-Si, Tsuna-nii?

Fran alzo la mirada antes de recibir un par de palmadas sobre en sombrero de rana.

-Bel me ha contado que viste ¨ _Saw_ ¨ con él la semana pasada, dime te gusto la película?

-Si!

Y de verdad le gusto, la semana pasada antes de que llegasen al lugar indicado de su misión el rubio le llevo a un cine donde pasaban una maratón de películas de terror, cuando se entero de que el menor nunca había visto una película de terror no se resistió a llevarle al pequeño cine en el sur de Nápoles antes de llegar a su destino, en la cual solo les dejaron entrar porque el menor puso una ilusión sobre ambos; empezaron con las películas clásicas de ¨El Aro¨ y ¨El Exorcista¨ finalizando en un maratón de las películas de ¨Saw¨, claro que Bel se encargo de explicarle detalladamente los errores de algunas escenas o como causar mas dolor y miedo en otras que hizo a parte del publico temblar por las palabras del adolecente y alejarse cuanto pudiesen de ellos pero por lo demás estuvo grandioso aunque seguía prefiriendo a Marvel con todos sus superhéroes y villanos, soñaba con ser _Loki_.

Tsuna palmeo tranquilamente el sombrero de rana que tenia el peliverde.

-Entonces esto te va encantar.

La sonrisa del castaño no desentonaba con la sonrisa sádica del…como le decía Bel-sempai?... ah si, el demonio mayor y las carcajadas del jefe de Varia.

* * *

 **Desde poco antes de la Ceremonia de sucesion Tsu ya decia ¨Chaos¨...lindo**

 **Para el que se lo pregunte, si cambie las edades de Fran y Bel solo un par de añitos nada muy notorio, eso y Bel aun no descubre que es lo que le gusta~**

 **al parecer esto se ira hasta una tercera y ,posiblemente, cuarta parte, que prefieren una tercera parte super larga o una cuarta parte? al final puede que la cuarta parte gane pero les pido su opinion.**

 **¿Review?**


	24. Chapter 16

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os muchas gracias a los que comentaron Ceremonia de Sucesión Parte II!**

 **Dark Sennin:Por votacion unanime va haber una cuarta parte! me encanta que te paresca que este buena! y eso que falta aun una sorpresita, te doy un dato, la sopresa es con un rubio y una pelinegra.**

 **Yali: Como van las cosas veo dificil que se separe de esos dos~**

 **Victoria Chachin618: Te doy una pista para el infiltrado o infiltrada, Tsu le conoce :3**

 **Roxii yaoi: Cuando los guardianes vean a Tsu sera una caida de quijadas ē.ē**

 **Yamii Nara:Creeme de Reborn se le pegaron muchas mas cosas de las que uno desearía, y en el sig extra los capos lo sabran~**

 **KHR no me pertenece...alguien sabe la razon por la que Verde odia a Reborn? mensionare esto en un cao futuro.**

* * *

 **Cap16 Prisas**

Tal y como había dicho El Decimo Vongola en su mensaje Uni y Byakura despertaron casi cinco horas después pero el dragón blanco de Byakuran no dejaba a nadie pasar, para la gran exasperación de Gamma, y aunque los miembros de Giglio Nero no lo supiesen las Coronas Fúnebres si, Byakuran debía estar lo suficientemente furioso para que no dejase a nadie acercarse y sufrir daños graves, claro que Uni podía calmarle, siempre y cuando estuviese cerca suyo, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que las Coronas Fúnebres quisieran estar a su lado.

Uni aun alejada de todos, coloco su pequeña mano en la fría mejilla de Byakura, el cual tenia los ojos entrecerrados haciendo ver sus ojos violetas como medias lunas refulgir peligrosamente, su jovial sonrisa de siempre se había tornado algo fría y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, apretando tanto los nudillos que se le pusieron blancos.

-Byakura…

El mencionado no dio señales de responder pronto, ni siquiera de haber escuchado a la chica que le sostenía la mejilla.

-…tenemos que ir con Tsuna-kun…

Ante el nombre del castaño, el peliblanco entrecerró aun mas los ojos.

-…cálmate.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que el peliblanco reaccionase antes de que Uni retirase su mano, las reacciones de ambos cielos fueron diferentes.

Uni sonrió dulcemente mientras que el ambiente a su alrededor se tomaba mas cálido de lo normal, incluso el ambiente a su alrededor se expandió tanto que llego a calmar a Las Coronas Funebres y a Gamma que parecían apunto de querer pelear con el Dragón Blanco de Byakuran que también dejo de querer morder a Kikyo.

Byakuran quito cualquier índice de molestia de su rostro haciendo que su usual sonrisa jovial reapareciera, sus alas blancas se extendieron mientras que el se cruzaba de piernas mientras flotaba, solo lo hacia cuando se encontraba relajado o en un animo muy juguetón como el de esos momentos.

Ambos lo habían sentido.

Estaba pasando.

Había empezado.

-Mi lindo Tsuna-tama ya esta bien~

Uni asintió tranquilamente aun con esa sonrisa dulce que tenia, el sentimiento cálido la embargaba.

Tsuna había despertado hace horas, lo sabían, pero las cosas recién habían empezado.

-Si

Byakura saco una bolsa de malvaviscos bañados en chocolate blanco de edición limitada, cortesía de Gamma como soborno para que dejase de tratar de comprar muebles blancos para Giglio Nero. El peliblanco se metió unos cuantos malvaviscos feliz antes de que le surgiera una pequeña duda.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguen?

Uni se lo pensó mientras que cogía la muñeca del peliblanco quien hizo un puchero por no poder comer los malvaviscos que tenia en la mano que Uni le sujetaba, quien subía parte de su chaqueta revisando el reloj que tenia en su moñeca.

 **8: 32 am**

-Algunas horas mas.

La peli verde soltó la muñeca del peliblanco antes de que este ultimo siguiese cogiendo malvaviscos.

Byakura estaba bastante animado con los nuevos acontecimientos, solo faltaba que viesen al castaño.

-Tsuna-tama se va a sorprender~

Uni solo asintió acostumbrada a como le decía el peliblanco a Tsuna-kun, desde que habían asistido a las juntas de capos, había posicionado a su Famiglia como una de las Aliadas de Vongola por petición de Tsuna, y con Byakura como nuevo integrante de las alianzas de Vongola, a petición de Uni, el peliblanco le había tomado cierta fascinación divertida a las actitudes de Tsuna en las reuniones, llegando a tomarle respeto y cariño, mas del que antes le tenia; siempre que iban a las reuniones de capos en Italia ni el peliblanco ni el castaño dejaban de jugar como mas les apetecía, en cambio Uni únicamente se encontraba como una expectora o consejera si es que veía conveniente su intervención, mas que nada en un carácter neutral en las decisiones llegando siempre a hacerse lo que el castaño creía mas conveniente para todos y tomando las decisiones mas acertadas.

-Byakura será mejor que nos alistemos.

El nombrado asintió feliz, seria un largo viaje, y si todo salía como habían conversado llegarían para el sábado en la mañana. De pronto un pensamiento cruzo por la mente del peliblanco haciendo que su expresión jovial se borrase y pusiera una cara seria.

-Quiero tener una conversación con los guardianes de Tsuna-tama

Uni asintió, su sonrisa se borro al recordar el otro asunto que le tenia preocupados a ambos.

-Yo también…

Byakuran se metió un par de malvaviscos mas en la boca antes de que la peliverde volviese a hablar.

-…no olvides que tenemos que llamar a Enma-kun y Dino-kun

El flash de una cabellera roja y una cara ruborizada cruzo por su mente, su sonrisa jovial volvió y sus ojos destellaron felices, a lo cual la peliverde sonrió sabiendo a quien mas llamarían y porque, solo esperaba que Byakura no estuviese hablando mucho del pelirrojo frente a las Coronas Fúnebres que aun le tenían cierto rencor.

-No te olvides de llamar Sho-chan, el tiene que hacer las nuevas-

Byakura callo.

Hace unos momentos Byakura había hecho desaparecer a su dragon blanco sin darse cuenta ya que pensó en las maneras de divertirse con su querido Sho-chan, pero eso ocasiono la desaparición del dragón, habiendo desaparecido lo único que les separaba del resto del mundo.

-Princesa!

Byakura observo divertido como Gamma corría a abrazar y revisar exageradamente si es que _su princesa_ había tenido algún daño en el tiempo que estuvo fuera de su cuidado, claro que le lanzo una mirada de muerte al peliblanco que solo rio acostumbrado como estaba al trato del rubio, era cómico verle tan protector aun cuando Byakura seria el primero en proteger a la pequeña peliverde, aunque esta pudiese cuidarse muy bien sola.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando unos menudos brazos rodearon su cintura y una cabellera azul entro en su campo de visón, su pequeña Blue Bell, su niña favorita después de Sho-chan; levanto la mirada y vio al resto de las coronas fúnebres correr para llegar a donde se encontraba.

-Byakura-sama!

Daisy se acerco llorando con su peluche de conejo y trato de quitar a Blue Bell para poder abrazar a su querido Byakura-sama que seguía retenido por la peliazul quien restregaba confianzudamente su mejilla en el estomago del peliblanco, lo que incio con un pequeño empujon termino en una pelea de empujones y golpes por tratar de abrazar a Byakura que comía tranquilamente sus malvaviscos blancos de edición limitada mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos pasados que tuvo, además de la conversación.

Zakuro, Kikyo y Torikaburo negaban al comportamiento de Daisy y Blue Bell mientras se unía a la revisión exhaustiva de su jefe.

-Gamma…

El nombrado seguía hincado sobre una de sus rodillas revisando a su princesa cuando esta puso su mano en su mejilla llamando su atención

-…¿Tsuna-Kun se comunico contigo?

El rubio asintió, luego de que el Capo de la Famiglia Vongola le hubiese mandado el mensaje empezó hace los preparativos para el viaje a Namimori, solo irían las coronas Funebres, Byakuran, Nosaru, Tazaru, Uni y él por lo que solo había mandado a preparar dos camionetas, suponía que el viaje seria algo largo asique hizo las preparaciones pertinentes aunque aun faltaban ciertas cosas.

-Si princesa, ya esta casi todo listo para nuestra partida.

Uni asintió, se sobo un poco el estomago.

-Creo que será mejor que nos aseemos y comamos algo antes de irnos

Gamma enrojeció, debía de oler fatal para que su princesa lo diga pero contrario a los pensamientos del rubio la peliverde solo quería tomar un baño relajante antes de bajar a comer.

-Si, princesa.

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta Byakura y Uni intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

Papel. Sello. Firma. Reporte. Sello. Firma. Petición. Sello. Firma.

El papeleo parecía no acabar y la mano le molestaba por el entumecimiento de sostener tanto tiempo una pluma y sello, en momentos como estos agradecía compartir la mitad del papeleo con su adorable nieto, si solo su hijo Xanxus se pasara de vez en cuando por la mansión estaría mas alegre; aunque el pelinegro había cambiado en el ultimo par de años, específicamente desde hace casi dos años, aun no sabia la razón, y por lo que sabia no era por la relación que mantenía con el Capitán Estratega, y aunque su hijo no se lo haya dicho ya lo sabia, Xanxus sabia que él lo sabia pero ni aun así le confirmo ni le negó nada es mas ni le hablo del tema, lo mas probable era que aun estuviese resentido por ocultarle la verdad de su origen; había hecho miles de hipótesis en su cabeza pero ninguna muy cuerda para expresarlas libremente, no creía que el cambio se debiese solo a su nieto, si es que a un principio se odiaban y aunque quisiese creer que Tsuna y Xanxus se llevasen a la mar de bien era un sueño algo idílico que puede que nunca vea concretado, por lo que sabia ahora se trataban mejor ya que el pequeño castaño y su viejo amigo Reborn cada poco se quedaban un par de días en Varia, lo mas probable que en otro de los entrenamientos de Reborn para afianzar la confianza de su temeroso nieto. Lo que le llamaba verdaderamente la atención del cambio del cambio de Xanxus era que las bajas anuales del Castillo de Varia habían sido reducidas considerablemente aunque los costos de construcción y reparación extrañamente habían aumentado, y no solo eso sino que según informes, no había matado a nadie en la ultima reunión de capos y también estaba el hecho de-

-Nono

El mencionado parpadeo un par de veces, se había metido demasiado en sus pensamientos, puede que solo lo estuviese sobre analizando.

Miro al menor de sus guardianes que tenia algunas carpetas en sus manos.

 _Mas papeleo._

-Ganauche, encontraron a los culpables?

Había planeado hacer una visita sorpresa a su nieto pero la noticia de que se había filtrado información y habían bloqueado las computadoras de información le habían retenido aun en Italia, no podía dejarla con Lal Mirch gritando a cada persona que no le traía buenas noticias, ni con Collonelo reequipando la sala de armamento.

-Aun no, Nono

Ganauche no se sento en ninguno de los dos asientos que se encontraban delante del escritorio del Nono ni se movio, sopesando la reacción de su Jefe por la información que tenia, una que no se le había podido comunicar ya que surgio el problema de la información filtrada, lo que llamaba la atención no era la información se filtro sino la información que cogieron.

-Entonces?

-Los guardianes de la Decima generación hay pedido a la limpieza de Vongola y a los ilusionistas aparecer en Namimori hace casi una semana, según informes han estado retirando cuerpos, muchos cuerpos.

Eso era solo una parte el resto se encontraba entre los papeles dentro de la carpeta que estaba dentro de la carpeta que le dio a Nono, los guardianes de la Decima Generación habían estado actuando extraño, habían mandado a cerrar hace unos días el aeropuerto y el puerto de Namimori , los cuales recién habían sido abiertos ayer por la noche, según informes.

-Estas seguro?

El guardián del Rayo de la Novena Generación asintió.

-Si, Nono.

Timoteo se puso a revisar rápidamente los documentos que le habían pasado, todos con la Decima Generación y su movimiento nocturno de una sola noche, la cantidad de cadáveres, un informe de cada cuerpo e incluso los pedazos de extremidades halladas, las similitudes halladas, el cierre repentino del Aeropuerto y el Puerto de Namimori, Irregularidades y demás.

-Alguien tiene algo mas?

Ganauche asintió.

-Reborn llamo al la limpieza de Vongola hace algunos días, pero pidió que sea la mínima cantidad posible, solo fueron dos agentes y en el informe solo había un cuerpo…

El guardián del Rayo de la Novena Generación se mordio el interior de la mejilla, preferia que el Nono leyese esto en el iforme pero era necesario informarle de lo hallado.

-…Nono, en el cuer-

Antes de Que Ganauche pudiese continuar fue interrumpido por el sonido del abrir de la puerta de la oficina del Nono.

-Interrumpo algo?

El rubio que entro miro al Nono, quien sin levantar la mirada estaba revisando lo que parecía ser un gran folder de su tan odiado papeleo.

-Iemitsu

El saludo del hombre de cabello bicolor le hizo dar un cabeceo de reconocimiento en su dirección.

-Ganuche…

Iemitsu miro nuevamente en dirección al hombre que mas respetaba.

-…Nono?

Timoteo dejo los reportes en el mismo orden en el que Ganuche se los entrego. Algunas cosas estaban cobrando mayor sentido en su mente.

-Solo algunas cosas un tanto extrañas, tienes algo para mi?

Iemitsu dudo si indagar mas o no pero lo dejo por el momento, habían cosas mas importantes en estos momentos

-Si, Nono. Solo sacaron información medica, misma información que pidió Reborn hace unos dias …

La información que el tutor de su hijo había solicitado fue de los antiguos Capos de Vongola, lo curioso del asunto fue que solo fuese medica, nunca se le había negado información al hitman, ni creían necesario hacerlo, tampoco era extraño que no le reportasen la información solicitada pero que la misma información que busco Reborn, la hubiese buscado la persona que les robo información no era para nada común, no era como si creyesen que Reborn les fuese a traicionar o algo semejante ya que el pelinegro pese a ser un hitman era un hombre de palabra y sus lealtades estaban sujetas al Nono, pero había algo grande sucediendo, algo que cambiaria muchas cosa.

-…Nono, que esta pasando?

Timoteo soltó un suspiro cansino sin mirar a ninguno de los hombre que tenia frente a el.

-Puede que ya lo entienda.

Si las cosas eran como creía, lo entendía; desde que su nieto asumió el cargo de Capo y no tuvo noticias de Morte creyó que no aparecerían, pero puede que se equivocase y solo se tardaran, como también puede que se tratase de otro asunto lo cual su intuición le decía que no era el caso.

-Nono, se encuentra bien?

Iemitso miro como el semblante de Timoteo se ponía cada vez mas deprimida, como sus facciones perdía fuerza y un gesto melancólico aparecía en su rostro. Pero pese a todo cuando Nono le miro de vuelta tenia el semblante tranquilo de siempre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo son recuerdos del pasado…

Timoteo miro a ambos hombres que se veían algo dudosos.

-… tienen todo?

Iemitsu hablo antes que Ganauche por lo cual recibió una mirada fastidiada departe de este.

-Aun falta verificar la identidad de la o las personas que lo hicieron.

Lo cual era muy complicado, no habían dejado prácticamente ni una huella, los registros médicos eran de los documentos que no pasaban a las computadoras por razones de una caída de sistema o algo, pero los tenían sellados en un cuarto especial para esos documentos, lo extraño estaba en que las cámaras de seguridad de los pasillos no había captado nada y la de la habitación solo mostraba estática.

-Iremos a Namimori.

Por un segundo el rubio se congelo, acción que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los dos presentes. Ganauche alzo una ceja mientras que el Nono espero.

-Con el debido respeto Nono aun no encontramos a los culpables, esa visita puede esperar.

 _Un año a ser posible._

Timoteo puede que no haya sido el mejor de los padres para ninguno de sus tres fallecidos hijos o para su hijo adoptivo, pero siempre creyó que fue lo suficientemente bueno como para estar ahí para sus hijos, cosa que el rubio que tenia al frente no había hecho.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Se estaba haciendo viejo.

-Ganuche déjanos solos, porfavor.

El menor de los guardianes ya sabia lo que Nono iba a hablar con el León de Vongola y prefería no estar presente, para nadie era un secreto como el Decimo Vongola repelía a su padre peor que si fuese la plaga, hasta parecía que prefería estar en compañía del hitman que tenia por tutor.

-Si, Nono

Antes de voltear Ganauche dio una ligera reverencia hacia el capo y un asentimiento en dirección de Iemitsu, con el paso tranquilo el hombre de cabello bicolor se retiro de la habitación.

Apenas la puerta se cerro el rubio cayo sentado pesarosamente en una de las sillas.

-¿Crees poder contarme tus preocupaciones?

Iemitsu no dudo ni un segundo, siempre fue de lo mas comunicativo con el hombre que tenia frente a él, aunque por lo que sabia su condición de padre no era muy diferente a la suya en estos momentos.

-Todas las veces que he ido mi hijo ha sido reticente a estar a mi lado…

Todas y cada una, si cuando vivía en su casa con su madre, su amada Nana, le repelia pero aun así pasaba tiempo con él, por mas borracho que estuviese, por mas tonterías que dijese, por mas que siempre le decía tuna como una pequeña broma por su nombre, por mas que los años pasasen siempre fue así aunque solo pasase unos pocos días anuales con ellos, con su esposa y su hijo, pero desde que se había mudado a la base mansión o tan siquiera cuando llegaba a Italia, nada, ni le lograba ver y si lo hacia duraba menos de quince minutos.

-…se que al principio no actué como un padre y me metí demasiado en el rol de padre dejado y es mas creo que en realidad pedía ese tiempo libre para poder desestresarme a mi mismo pero…-

No termino su oración, si con lo que decía era suficiente, en su cabeza y como plan siempre se vio mejor de lo que era.

Timoteo vio el pesar en Iemitsu, le entendía, pese a que en mas de una ocacion le dio mas tiempo para que pudiese pasar mas tiempo con su familia no iba con uno que otro problema o escusa.

-Amas a tu esposa y a tu hijo

Lo hacia, pero no formo el amor en su hijo y temia que no le quisiese ver si es que volvía a ir, por mas que fuese con el Nono.

-Si

Nono entrecruzo las manos en su regazo apoyándose en su sillón.

-A que le temes, Iemitsu?

 _A que mis errores pasados me sean echados en cara._

-Pense que luego de la ceremonia de Sucesion mi hijo seria mas apegado a mi pero cuando voy a Namimori, en las reuniones oficiales, o cualquier cosa que nos haga estar en el mismo ambiente, me repele peor que la plaga.

Semanas antes de la ceremonia había convocado una reunión con los capos que no eran partidarios de su hijo, le había discutido una y otra vez para ver las mejores situaciones en él como futuro Decimo pero al final ninguno salió muy convencido ni siquiera el mismo, por lo que cuando en la Ceremonia de Sucesión todo marcho a la mar de bien se pregunto si al final habían sopesado sus palabras ya que la mayoría de los capos que antes se oponían al castaño ahora lo defendían a capa y espada para la sorpresa de todos, en especial Samuel Les Patricio, el que era su mayor opositor y el que mas argumentos en contra le había puesto.

El Nono simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije antes, no debiste alejarte de tu familia…

En mas de una ocasión lo había hecho, y en mas de una ocasión el rubio había puesto alguna escusa, no quería que el rubio arruinase todas las oportunidades de ser el padre que él no pudo ser, sabia lo que tenia que hace mas su intuición le hacia dudar.

-…entonces, con mayor razón se tiene que hacer esta visita.

Su intuición se disparo. Algo estaba pasando, se quedo estático por un momento.

-Nono?

Timoteo apoyo su frente en su mano antes de pasar su mano por sus cabellos.

-Las cosas estan cambiando

Iemitsu se preocupo, el Nono por un momento se vio mas viejo y demacrado de lo que realmente era, su alrededor se vio rodeado de una fragilidad y melancolía preocupantes, nunca le había visto así, como si el dolor no pudiese soportarse.

-Nono, se encuentra bien?

El Nono asintió, saliendo de los recuerdos.

-Algo nostálgico, puedes retirarte Iemitsu.

Timoteo Di Vongola al encontrarse en la soledad de su oficina no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera surcara por su mejilla, llevo una mano a la altura de su corazón con los recuerdos, buenos y dolorosos recuerdos. No pudo evitarlo pero mas de una lagrima cayo esta vez ante el recuerdo de un joven pelinegro con la mirada dorada tan intrépido y arrogante como cariñoso y de buen corazón que no dudaba ni un segundo en ponerle primero a él sobre todo, el chico con el que hace tanto compartió un _¨Lazo¨,_ el chico que respeto las reglas de su Famiglia, el chico que ya no vería mas, el chico que jugo un rol tan importante en su vida que nunca llenaría el vacío que dejo.

-Manolo Di Morte _, Il mío fratello_. ¿Cuántos años pasaron desde tu muerte?

Muchos, tantos que no quería ni contarlos; si solo no hubiese sido tan estúpido de creer que la diplomacia podía resolverlo todo, por mas que se lo advirtió, si solo…No tenia caso ahora.

* * *

Tenían una carrera contra reloj, lo sabían.

El cansancio, el dolor de las heridas recién curadas, el punto exacto en donde la carne se había unido, el dolor palpitante en las costillas y los recuerdos fluyendo, no hacían mas que querer hacerles ir aun mas rápido de lo que estaban yendo pero no podían, uno tenía que cuidar la concentración del ¨ _Lazo_ ¨ y el otro tenia que transportarlo, así había sido por los últimos 120 km.

-Apresúrate

El pelinegro se sentía desesperado por llegar, y aun así no podía dejar que las emociones le desbordasen, como desde hace años no hacían.

El pelinegro que le llevaba en la espalda suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez, a diferencia de su hermano el estaba gastando mas llamas hasta que hiciesen el cambio y se pudiese recargar.

-Al, yo quiero estar ahí tan rápido como tu pero gaste muchas llamas curándonos.

Y lo hizo, mientras que Aldo cuidaba que el ¨Lazo¨ no se cancelara su mellizo estaba curando todas y cada una de las heridas de ambos, si de por si mantener el ¨Lazo¨ era un gasto increíble de llamas, crearlo era aun mas fuerte para ambos mellizos, y usar la cantidad de llamas que uso Emilio para curarles creo un desgasto aun mas fuerte que si solo hubiesen hecho el ¨Lazo¨ y se hubiesen recuperado como debió de haber sido.

Aldo apoyo su frente en el hueco entre los omoplatos de su hermano y indio ligeramente los dedos en sus hombros arrugando aun mas el chaleco negro de su mellizo. La ira, la rabia, el desespero, la impotencia de no haber estado ahí hervían recientes y muy frescas por sus venas, no sabia como ver a su pequeño y dulce hermanito luego de lo que sabían que le había pasado; apenas termino la prueba de confianza había hecho clones a base de ilusiones de su hermano y de el mismo para escribir las cartas para los guardianes, a quienes les pidió que lo cuidasen, que le protegiesen y ,al parecer, no les habían hecho caso.

Su sangre burbujeaba feliz con el pensamiento de la _vendetta._

 _Sfiga_.

Quería estrechar entre sus brazos a su adorable Tsu, decirle que todo iría bien, darle todo lo que quería y necesitaba.

Soltó un largo suspiro calmándose un poco, de nada le serbia alterarse, aun apoyando la frente en el hueco de los omoplatos de su hermano, hablo.

-Quiero su cabeza adornando mi pared y no bromeo la dejare ahí hasta que se haga hueso, mejor aun la embalsamare y se quedara de adorno de pared como ejemplo por si alguien se atreve tan siquiera pensar en tocar a Tsu.

Emilio por primera vez en horas se detuvo de su recorrido de salto en salto por las diferentes copas de los arboles.

-Bromeas cierto?...

Aldo iba a replicar, pero sabia lo que pensaba su mellizo mejor que nadie y si por si eso no fuera poco sentía los temblores poco contenidos que azotaban el cuerpo de su mellizo, quien aun le cargaba en su espalda.

Si Aldo seguía furioso y con deseos de _Vendetta_ , Emilio tenia el mismo punto de todo pero había una ligera diferencia, mientras que Aldo quería lanzarse a matar y hacer papilla la mente del pobre diablo que intento algo contra su lindo y pequeño hermanito, _su fratello_ , con sus iluciones, Emilio le tenia un pequeño infierno personal mas físico, no por nada sus llamas eran de la Nube; su ira, su rabia eran tan fuertes como las de su mellizo y burbujeaban igual de rápido por sus venas, tenia los fuertes deseos asesinos que compartía con su hermano, el se había jurado proteger a su pequeño hermanito, había hecho una promesa con Al luego de que se alejaran, apenas se complete el lazo, como que el infierno seguía ardiendo ninguno de los dos se alejaría.

 _Cálmate, controla tu cuerpo, controla tu mente, controla tus emociones. Cálmate, controla tu cuerpo, controla tu mente, controla tus emociones. Cálmate, controla tu cuerpo, controla tu mente, controla tus emociones…_ Puede que se repitiera una y otra vez pero aun así, aun con cargando a su mellizo en la espalda, golpeo con tanta fuerza el grueso árbol tumbándolo antes de volver a saltar y seguir con su camino.

-…quiero cortarle pedazo a pedazo, rasgarle cada pedazo de piel al…

Aldo le entendía, no por nada habían crecido juntos, no por nada eran hermanos, confidentes, amigos.

Emilio sentía la rabia hervir aun fuerte y correr por sus venas.

 _Cálmate, controla tu cuerpo, controla tu mente, controla tus emociones._ Era el mantra que en mas de una ocasión se repetía a si mismo, cuando no aguantaba mucho de si.

-…ese maldito hijo de puta, argggg..no tengo ni palabras para expresarme.

Aldo le palmeo la espalda mientras sentía como el viento corría por su cara, generalmente quien calmaba a alguien era Emilio, pero entendía que ambos llevaban las mismas emociones aun si tenían diferentes reacciones.

-Lo se, las heridas no fueron profundas pero el desgaste de llamas lo hizo dolorosas, y los golpes.

Aldo no termino su oración no quería salirse de control y perder el ¨Lazo¨ por culpa de ello.

-Si nosotros casi no aguantamos, no quiero ni imaginar como la habrá pasado Tsu, lo que me preocupa es la herida de la cabeza y la cadera.

Aldo asintió.

Con la primera parte que dijo su mellizo, tenia mas que claro a que se refería, ellos tenían un aguante demasiado bueno para el dolor, no por nada tenían la experiencia que tenia, y aun si su pequeño hermanito había absorbido esa experiencia y hecho una copia en si mismo su cuerpo no tenia la practica solo la teoría. La herida de la cabeza, había sido dada en entre la parte occipital y la parietal, si es que era tan fuerte como lo habían sentido debía haber causado por lo mínimo un traumatismo, y en el caso de la herida de la cadera, ese tajo había dolido tanto, sentían que casi había llegado a partir parte del hueso, no sabia si tomarlo como buena o mala suerte pero solo había rasgado carne.

Agito su cabeza ligeramente antes de imponerse con esa voz de mando que hacia que hasta los Sub-Jefes de su Famiglia aceptasen sus palabras como una verdad absoluta.

-Pronto llegaremos, haremos el ¨Lazo¨ y no nos alejaremos de Tsu.

Emilio asistió antes de mirar sobre su hombro sin perder la concentración que tenia en el camino, ambas miradas aleonadas chocaron en un entendimiento común.

-Eso ni se mencione, no saldrá de mi vista en ningún momento

El mellizo que era cargado asintió apretando ligeramente los hombros de su mellizo.

-Nuestra vista, Al… y dormiremos con él.

La cama de Tsu era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los tres y si no lo era, fácilmente podían mandar a traer otra de proporciones mayores.

-Milo, eso ya esta prácticamente puesto en piedra…

Su mellizo le había leído el pensamiento ya que el pensaba lo mismo.

Aldo sentía algo mas lenta las corrientes de viento y su hermano se veía algo cansado saltando las copas de los arboles, por mas que sus piernas estuviesen rodeadas con llamas de la Nube y del Sol, no podía dejar de ver el cansancio que le provocaba.

-…Cuanto falta para cambiar?

-Al menos seis kilómetros, ve cargando tus llamas.

Emilio entre saltos reacomodo el cuerpo de su mellizo en su espada, sentía que se estaba durmiendo cuando un par de brazos rodearon su cuello.

-Hu-uh…despiértame para cambiar.

Antes de llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ambos hermanos.

 _Falta poco para que nos encontremos Tsu, espéranos._

* * *

 **Tama o chama: Es similar a "-sama" pero pensado en como lo diría un niño, generalmente de manera muy, muy cariñosa.**

 **Fratello: hermano**

 **Pregunta:Que creen que le pasase a las cámaras?¿Que creen que paso con Uni y Byakura?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	25. Chapter 17

**Holaaaaa!chicas/os...primero, por decimo segunda vez, son MELLIZOS NO GEMELOS, super archi mega parecidos pero mellizos, quiero llorar u.u...la mayoria los esta confundiendo T.T**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **Yali:Quien sabe...aunque pronto, mas de lo que crees, lo sabras!**

 **Victoria Chachin618:Creeme sangre sera lo que menos importe, va ser algo mas...permanente lo que pasara ;)**

 **Dark Sennin:Lo mas facil creo que sera car en la gracia de Reborn, pronto sabras por que ...en el cap 18 aparecera, creo~**

 **roxiyaoi: jaajajaj te olvidaste de la existencia de esos sexys pelinegros, se van revolcaran entre pesadillas x ser olvidados lol**

 **Yamii Nara: Na mujer no desesperes que pronto las 1600 preguntas se resolveran lol...lastima que no pusieses teorias, me encantan tus teorias!**

 **-Chicas/osles doy un dato por siempre comentar...el infiltrado de morte es un chico, puede que el mas inesperado.**

 **KHR no me pertenece...si me perteneciera haria aparecer mas a Varia, pero botemos a Levi A Than**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

* * *

 **Cap.17: Pequeña sorpresa**

Dino se sentía exasperado.

Primero, Romario le arrastraba hasta Las Vegas a revisar sus negocios.

Segundo, descubre que alguien le había traicionado pero no sabe quien y tiene demasiados sospechosos.

Y ahora, Byakura le envía un mensaje al móvil.

El rubio suspiro exasperado aun sentado en la cama de la habitación del hotel, tenia el celular en la mano pero no sabia si leer el mensaje ahora o cuando termine sus negocios. Cada vez que Byakura le mandaba un mensaje era para fastidiarle con mil encrucijadas que le daban, si bien las respuestas que quería, muchos dolores de cabeza, la ultima vez le mando mensaje tras mensaje en un idioma diferente cada palabra y en un desorden increíble que le demoro mas de cinco días poder descifrar.

Suspiro.

Por su oficio sabia que ningún mensaje era de poca importancia, por mas que el remitente fuese el peliblanco.

 _Si es que es una de tus broma, no te volveré a llevar ni un solo malvavisco lo que resta del año._

El rubio deslizo su dedo por la pantalla.

 _¨De: Byakura /Asunto: (Sin Asunto)_

 _Dino-tan espero que atrapes pronto a tu contador, yo que tu reviso en el cabaret que esta a seis cuadras del hotel en el que te estas hospedadndo, te ahorrara tiempo._

 _Tsuna-tama me pidió que te avisara que habrá una reunión en su base/mansión, nos quiere para el sábado en la mañana, tienes que recoger a mi querido Sho-chan y a Enma-tan._

 _Psdt: Tráeme malvaviscos¨_

Dino releyó el mensaje cinco veces y las cinco veces verifico que el numero fuese de Byakura, no se lo creía, no había encrucijadas, no había bromas, no había emoticones, no había nada que adivinar. Este era el mensaje mas corto, serio y sin desvaríos que Byakura le había mandado hasta ahora.

Se preocupo.

Mucho.

Sintió nacer una cana.

 _Merda._

 _¿Que estaba pasando para que su hermanito no pudiese contactarlo y usara a Byakura de intermediario?_

Suspiro pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

Solo esperaba que lo que sea que hubiese provocado la furia de su hermanito no tuviese que ver con ningún aliado de _Cavallone, si es que ese era el caso_ , ya había visto como el demonio de Reborn había hecho que sus mañas se le pegasen a su hermanito, las cuales él también tenia pero en una minúscula cantidad, y eran involuntarias.

Ahora que se lo pensaba Shoichi Iri se encontraba en Inglaterra por sus estudios, y lo que era con Enma Kozato en Sicilia haciendo tratos con una _famiglia_.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Tendría que terminar pronto con su contador si era como decía el hombre malvavisco, y sabia que para bien o para mal el peliblanco casi siempre tenia razón, solo esperaba poder salir rápido de todo esto, recoger a ambos pelirrojos y saber de una vez por todas que le pasaba a su pequeño hermanito.

Maldijo la hora en la que Romario le arrastro hasta Las Vegas.

Mando un mensaje a su segundo para que le trajesen a la rata de su contador, esperaba no demorarse mucho.

Cogió su laptop para investigar las noticias de Namimori y Italia si es que podía encontrar algo que le diese una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Pese a que Tsuna dijo que solo serian unas horas las que dormiría, ya era bien entrada la tarde del jueves cuando los ojos anaranjados acaramelados se abrieron lentamente.

Tsuna miro a su alrededor con algo de somnolencia sin moverse, lo primero que sus grandes ojos captaron fue a su papá sentado en una posición tensa en el otomano, ahora tampoco llevaba el saco puesto y las mangas de su camisa amarilla estaba arremangada hasta los codos, sabia que su _papá_ estaba cansado y el estrés que puede que había estado sufriendo por su causa le estuviese cobrando factura, quien sabe desde que momento no dormía y por lo que suponía recién debía de haber dejado que el sueño lo arrastrase aunque sabia que al mínimo ruido o movimiento se despertaría por lo que decidió mantener su posición un poco mas; puede que la mayoría de las personas se asustasen de ver al ex-arcobaleno del Sol dormir con los ojos abiertos, el mismo se había asustado la primera vez que le vio dormir cuando niño, pero cuando se armo de valor luego de casi un año de conocerle al pelinegro y preguntarle la respuesta le sorprendió.

 **Flashback**

 _No podía dejarle de temblar las piernas y eso que aun no hacia la pregunta._

 _Suspiro repetidas veces para darse valor._

 _El bebe de fedorra frente al pequeño castaño con algunas curitas en las mejillas parecía que de un momento a otro lo iba a patear si es que el menor no hablaba pronto._

 _Ya con la paciencia perdida, el hitman estando apunto a patear al pequeño y tembloroso castaño cuando este miro los ojos del bebe de fedorra. Por primera vez desde que Reborn conocía al menor este dejo de temblar, el bebe alzo una ceja._

 _-Reeb.. boornn …_

 _Pero su voz no dejaba de temblar._

 _El hitman negó con decepción._

 _Aun tienes un largo camino por recorrer Dame-Tsuna._

 _Tsuna cerro sus ojos con fuerza antes de llenarse los pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible._

 _-…PORQUEDUERMESCONLOSOJOSABIERTOS?_

 _Hacer la pregunta le quito un peso de encima al castaño, las primeras semanas en las que el bebe de fedorra se encontraba en casa no pudo dormir bien por que creía que el bebe le miraba, o eso fue hasta que se acostumbro y ahora no podía dormir sin que Reborn andarse cerca, para bien o para mal, la presencia del bebe se había vuelto algo fuerte y constante en su vida._

 _Ajeno al castaño que parecía mas relajado el bebe de fedorra suspiro._

 _-Eso era lo que tanto querías saber?..._

 _Tsuna abrió los ojos encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su tutor._

 _Temeroso asintió._

 _La curiosidad de los niños era insaciable._

 _-…tengo lagoftalmía nocturna._

 _El pequeño castaño miro al bebe de fedorra con confusión a lo que este volvió a suspirar._

 _-Laggods..ssaaia?_

 _Reborn convirtió a León en pistola ante los ojos asustados del menor._

 _-Deja de tartamudear…_

 _El pequeño castaño asintió con desespero, sabia que el bebe no dudaría en disparar si es que quería hacerlo._

 _-… y es Lagoftamia nocturna, Dame-Tsuna…._

 _El menor torció el gesto ante el apodo, aun así Reborn continuo._

 _-…_ _es la incapacidad de cerrar los parpados durante el sueño._

 _El pequeño castaño sopeso las palabras del bebe de fedorra hasta que una patada lo derribo._

 _Aun en el suelo el menor miro con sus grandes ojos caramelo, con algunas lagrimas aglomerándose listas para caer, a los oscuros ojos de su tutor, el cual por menos de un segundo vio algo refulgir en ellos pero el momento fue efímero._

 _-Y esoo porrr..quee fuee?_

 _El bebe hitman se alejo del menor yendo a su hamaca, ya era hora de dormir y el menor tenia escuela para el día siguiente._

 _-Por tartamudear._

 _En vista de que el menor parecía no moverse pronto del suelo y Reborn ya se encontraba en su hamaca, disparo. El disparo cayo cerca de la mano del menor pero no hizo ningún daño._

 _-HIEEEEEE!_

 _Reborn punto nuevamente al menor con León._

 _-A dormir, Dame-Tsuna._

 _El pequeño castaño no necesito mas palabras para lanzarse como pudo debajo de las mantas de su cama y apagar la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación._

 **Fin de Flashback**

Tsuna se iba mover cuando sintió un pequeño bulto caliente encima de su cabeza. Lentamente deslizo su mano para tratar de coger lo que fuese que había en sus cabellos pero alguien ya lo había hecho, miro hacia delante encontrándose con unos oscuros ojos negros.

-Como estan tus llamas?

Tsuna se apoyo sobre sus codos mirando a un León adormilado estirarse en las manos de su dueño, parecía estar refunfuñando por haberle despertado y sacarle de su cama favorita, se rio un poco, siempre le parecía gracioso como León se quedaba dormido en sus cabellos por mas que Reborn estubiese cerca; el pequeño camaleón fue el mas molesto cuando se mudaron a la base mansión ya que no podía dormir el los cabellos castaños con la misma frecuencia de antes por las habitaciones separadas.

-¿Ni un buenos días?...

El castaño miro con una ceja enarcada al ex-arcobaleno que volvió a su posición en el otomano.

-…Chaos, ni mi _papá_ me dice buenos días, que bajo estamos cayendo.

Con fingido malestar el menor meneo la cabeza de manera negativa mientras se acomodaba en una posición entre echada e inclinada con ayuda de las almohadas, pero Reborn sabia que solo era puro acto, el sudor que rodaba aun por su frente se lo decía. Había tratado de despertar al castaño un total de ocho veces, por como se veía mientras dormía y por los murmullos las pesadillas no eran muy agradables, solo se detuvo cuando le empezó a cortar el cabello y León se quedo durmiendo en el.

-Se supone que tu me tendrías que decir buenos días ya que te despertaste primero.

Solo le seguiría con ello, no le haría sentir incomodo, ni preguntaría por las pesadillas, al menos no aun hasta que el castaño se sintiera mas repuesto, aunque tampoco lo podía dejar mucho tiempo con ello, tendría que empezar pronto la limpieza mental.

El moreno agito una mano delante de si mismo restando importancia a las palabras del ex-arcobaleno.

-Detalles, detalles.

Reborn coloco a un gruñón León en el ala de su sombrero, bajo la atenta mirada naranja acaramelada.

-Y?

El castaño se le pensó por unos segundos cerrando los ojos sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo antes de volver a abrirlos.

-Me siento increíblemente bien…

… _pero aun asi me falta algo, tengo un vacío._

Reborn noto que pese a haberle dicho aquello el castaño le oculto algo, podía adivinar hacia donde iba.

El castaño se paso una mano por sus cabellos encontrándolos aun mas cortos, era el corte de tamaño preciso para que Haru-chan ya se rindiese con intentar trenzarle sus cabellos, seguía tan esponjoso como siempre pero con esa inclinación de siempre que mostraba ir en mas de una dirección, ya había intentado de todo y no se arreglaba por lo que no le dio mucha importancia.

-..si que están mucho mas cortos.

De tener el cabello tan largo como lo solia llevar a tenerlo a mucho menos del cuarto del tamaño si que era una gran perdida.

León desde el ala de la fedorra de su amo se sentía orgulloso de haber participado en ese corte, aunque quien hubiese dado forma y cuidado de no dejar lados desiguales fue su amo, el como termino el corte si que fue algo…esperaba que el castaño no saliera mucho ya que por el magnetismo de personas _raras, pervertidos y acosadores_ que tenia el menor las calles no se llenarían solo de personas con sangrados nasales, al menos si es que su amo era quien acompañaba al menor.

-No se puede arreglar la dirección del cabello pese a ello quedo bien.

Tsuna bufo fastidiado, su cabello era un caso genético provocado desde los tiempos de Gio-kun y quien sabe si es que no antes, ya no sabia a quien culpar por lo que mientras no estuviese Gio-kun presente, la culpa seria enteramente de él.

-Ahora te quieres convertir en estilista?

El hombre de fedorra miro en dirección del castaño antes de sonreír de lado con prepotencia.

-Mis honorarios serian excesivamente altos así que considérate afortunado

Tsuna murmuro algo que sonó sospechosamente como ¨presumido¨.

Luego de ello ambos sonrieron hasta que Tsuna se sentó en el borde de la cama apartando las mantas.

-Que haces?

En un principio el castaño no respondió, ni parecía que iba a responder cuando la mano hacia su velador que estaba casi pegado a la cama cogiendo dos objetos, el primero de un material blancuzco y el otro mucho mas pequeño, al identificarlos el pelinegro enarco una ceja.

-Tus guantes?

El castaño asintió volviendo a sentarse en el filo de la cama.

-Y Natsu…

Los guantes de lana con el numero veintisiete bordados que León hizo hace algunos años para el castaño se encontraban inocentemente sujetados por el castaño en su mano izquierda mientras que el anillo compuesto de Vongola unido por dos piezas, se encontraba en la palma de la mano derecha del castaño.

Reborn quiso golpearse la cabeza por no haber pensado en eso, cuando el castaño estuvo durmiendo ya se había percatado de los objetos en el velador pero no dijo absolutamente nada, archivando la pregunta con las del resto que tenia y obviándola hasta este momento pero descarto cualquier pensamiento cuando vio a los guantes de lana cambiar en unos de cuero como los que usualmente usaba Mukuro pero a diferencia de los del ilusionista los del castaño eran blancos, el castaño se los coloco mientras movía los dedos probando su flexión.

-…Interesante, se adaptaron…

Luego de que su _piccolo hijo_ dejase de admirar los guantes se coloco el anillo compuesto de Vongola, el Anillo del Cielo Versión X en el cual mostraba en la parte alta a un cachorro de León que rápidamente cambio su forma a un León adulto, aun con los guantes puestos, por un momento efímero el anillo refulgió con las llamas del cielo.

Tsuna paso un dedo delineando la figura de un León adulto, del que fue su pequeño Natsu y ahora suponía ya no seria tan pequeño.

-…por fin creciste Natsu.

Reborn observo en silencio todo el acontecimiento, ya nada podía sorprenderle, o eso esperaba.

-Resaltas lo obvio.

Reborn observo a su _piccolo bambino_ mirar a León y murmuran un quedo ¨Lo siento¨, por el largo tiempo que conocía a su piccolo, tenia mas que claro que el nunca pensó reformar el regalo de León, no quería cambiar la forma del regalo que le dio lo mas cercano a una mascota que llego a tener. Suspiro revolviendo los cabellos castaños, por lo que sabia, el menor podía ser fuerte, tener mejor habilidad, una destreza única, e incluso podía ser que ahora le pateara el trasero fácilmente a cualquiera, pero por dentro seguía siendo un niño que buscaba la aceptación de las personas que quería, de su _famiglia_ , por que estaba mas que seguro que el resto del mundo ahora le vendría importando un reverendo comino a diferencia de antes.

Tsuna sonrió cuando León salto hacia sus cabellos nuevamente, al ver que su amo había estirado la mano, no perdió la oportunidad de usarlo de puente. El menor sonrió, al parecer León no estaba molesto como había llegado a pensar, le dio ligeras carisias con su enguantada mano mientras el pequeño camaleón se reacomodaba en sus castaños cabellos.

El castaño miro a los ojos negros del hombre que quería mas que a su propio padre biológico.

-El regalo de León se hizo para sacar mis llamas pero ahora necesito algo para que solo las contenga y también algo que no me deje tocar a las personas, demasiado.

La ultima parte fue dicho tres octavas mas bajas que el resto de la oración, ya lo supunia. Su piccolo hijo no querria tocar por un tiempo a nadie de manera directa, o almenos a nadie extraño.

 _Te cortare las manos pedaso a pedaso._

Reborn por la primera parte, no pudo hacer mas que darle la razón a Tsuna, cuando el menor tenia catorce si bien sus llamas estaban siendo expulsadas en ningún momento salieron por completo y le era muy difícil sacarlas por lo que León le dio algo con lo que sacar un mejor provecho a esas llamas que usaba el menor; el hecho de que ahora pudiese manejar al completo todas sus llamas, era un beneficio y un problema a la vez, por lo que necesitaba un canalizador hasta que pudiese controlarlas correctamente sin liberar demasiadas.

Reborn volvió a coger a León de los cabellos castaños del menor, para fastidio del camaleón.

-Ahora si me explicaras todo, Dame-Tsuna.

Ante el apodo el menor rio juguetón, ese apodo por parte del hitman solo era como un apodo cariñoso y aun así obvio el tono de orden que tenia el hombre que quería mas que a su padre biológico.

-Te quiero mostrar algo primero…

Reborn simplemente se cruzo de brazos, si Tsuna creía que esperaría para absolver sus dudas estaba muy equivocado, el había sacado información a las personas mas tercas y esta vez no seria diferente, pero contrario a lo que Reborn creía el castaño solo quería _mostrarle_ las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-…vamos no seas aguafiestas.

Viendo que el menor no daría su brazo a torcer, le miraba con sus enormes ojos naranja acaramelados, y siguiendo su intuición de asesino, suspiro, no recordaba cuantos suspiros llevaba haciendo en esta ultima semana ni cuando se dejaba doblegar tan fácilmente.

 _Mentira._

Claro que lo recordaba.

Al parecer se estaba volviendo aun mas consentidor con su _piccolo bambino._

-Chaos

El menor sonrió victorioso al tomar la muletilla como afirmación.

-Recuerdas que el Nono puede hacer un par de trucos con las llamas del cielo?...

 _Como sellar tus llamas._ El pensamiento de Reborn era amargo pese a ello asintió de mala gana.

-…puedo hacer los mismo trucos y otros mejores como esto…

El menor extendió su enguatada mano para que el hitman pudiese verla haciendo aparecer la llama del cielo en el centro de la palma y las llamas del resto de los elementos del Sol, la tormenta, la Lluvia, el Trueno, el Rayo, la Niebla y la Nube; la llama del cielo del joven capo era aun mas brillante y, por increíble y difícil de creer que fuese, mas pura que antes, refulgía y bailaba en la palma del castaño como si tuviese vida propia; la llama del sol en el pulgar del castaño, otra llama igual de brillante y pura como la del cielo, dejando una ligera iluminación de llamas como si se estuviese quemando, muriendo y renaciendo todo al mismo tiempo; en el índice se encontraba la llama de la tormenta, tan caótica y tempestuosa pero a la vez pura y magnifica como las otras dos llamas; en el dedo medio se encontraba la llama de la lluvia, era una llama tranquila, pacifica casi adormecedora que lavaba culpas, esa misma llama que pasado unos segundos soltó una pequeña ondas sobre si misma, esta llama no solo era la mas tranquila sino también una de las mas manipuladoras; en el dedo anular se encontraba la llama del trueno, era una llama poderosa que empezó a soltar choques eléctricos y pequeños truenos sobre si tan brillante y pura como las anteriores, en el meñique la llama de la niebla, una llama confusa, cambiante pero con una pureza que en raras ocasiones se veían; la ultima llama fue la de la nube, esta llama se encontraba ligeramente alejada pero a la vez cerca de la llama del cielo y de las anteriores, era una llama que esta con todas las demás como también se sentía lejana que se movía voluntad y a su propio ritmo, tenia una impresión de fuerza; Reborn no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, no había parpadeado ni un solo segundo. Las llamas se empezaron a juntaran en torno a la llama del cielo mezclándose dando una llama multicolor que desapareció apenas el castaño cerro la mano.

El menor hizo aparecer la llama del cielo nuevamente pero esta vez en su dedo índice acercándolo lentamente al hombre que quería mas que a su verdadero padre.

Reborn confiaba en el castaño por lo que se dejo hacer pero aun así alzo un ceja interrogante en una pregunta muda.

El castaño presiono ligeramente el dedo índice con la llama del cielo en la frente del hombre de fedorra ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta muda. Perdió la noción del tiempo pero aun así no perdió ni un segundo la concentración, tenia que tener cuidado con que recuerdo le dejaba y cuales no, en este caso solo serian los acontecimientos por los cuales suponía su _papá_ tenia preguntas, incluyo casi todos sus recuerdos con excepción de ciertas cosas que eran de la privacidad de Al-nii y Milo-nii, y su propia privacidad en algunas cosas como lo que paso la navidad de hace dos años o lo que paso en el día de campo hace unos meses y algunas otras, era mejor no mostrárselos si es que quería mantener completo a su guardián de la niebla, eso si es que él aun quería seguir siéndolo cuando realmente supiese de él.

Observo con prepotencia los oscuros ojos negros de su _papá_ , aunque le hubiese pasado prácticamente una vida en recuerdos este no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice, pero para alguien que le conocía como él se veía muy sorprendido.

-…a que es genial?

El hitman salió de su sorpresa asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, ya tenia sus respuestas, pero pasa su mala suerte no podía ni volver coladera ni degollar a los mellizos Morte.

 _Heridas menores se les curan rápido._

Se consoló, al menos tendría algo de diversión y desquite, tanto estrés se le iba acumulando y su cuerpo no podía estar mas tieso y que era uno que otro disparo si es que los mellizps usaban las llamas continuamente.

-Ahora quien es el presumido?

Tsuna le saco la lengua infantilmente antes de estirarse haciendo tronar sus extremidades, hace poco había notado sus ropas ya extendidas en el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, al parecer su papá aun podía seguir anticipándole, lo cual era tonto de pensar ya que cualquiera quisiera cambiarse luego de despertar, no era como si fuese a andar en pijama todo el rato y mucho menos echado todo el tiempo en la cama como si de un enfermo se tratase, ya había dormido lo suficiente para no querer hacerlo por un buen rato. Sin importarle que hubiese alguien mas en la habitación se empezó a desvestir, total no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, además por lo que suponía su papa era quien le había aseado y visto su peor condición, le puesto el pijama, desidio no pensar en eso, por si fuera poco cuando compartía habitación con el hombre de fedorra, en ese tiempo bebe de fedorra, se cambiaba aun si estuviese presente o no.

-Las cicatrices viejas también desaparecieron.

El castaño se miro el torso, ni las viejas ni las mas recientes cicatrices por las peleas se encontraban en su torso incluso la de los entrenamientos de su espartano _papa_ , todas y cada una habían desaparecido, se encogió de hombros antes de coger la camisa, se la termino de abotonar y colocarse la corbata, el nudo de la corbata le tomo casi un mes aprender a hacerlo bien, le tomo bombas, electro shocks, patadas y demás cosas que prefería no recordar pero al final lo consiguió.

-Si, tienes una calidad excelente de llamas del Sol.

Aunque lo dijo en un tono de burla para picar a su papá, Reborn no respondió analizando los recuerdos que le paso el castaño mientras este se terminaba de ponerse el pantalón del traje, ya una costumbre vestir así desde que termino la sucesión, el constante viaje de ida y venida de Italia por la reuniones de Capos casi no le hacia vestir ropa casual, no tenia nada que no fuese trajes llenando casi todo su closet, si es que no hubiese un par de camisetas y unos jeans por ahí de seguro no podría ni salir por ahí sin llamar la atención, no siempre se ve a alguien de 16 años con traje de corte italiano; todavía se preguntaba como es que Dino lo hacia sin vestir de traje en todo momento.

-Que es lo planeas?

En un primer momento no entendió la pregunta pero al final lo hizo.

Suspiro terminándose de colocar el cinturón y las medias con los zapatos.

Era entendible que su papá le preguntase eso, es mas ya se había estado empezando a preguntar la razón por la que no se lo había preguntado aun; antes siempre que alguna famiglia atacaba de manera directa a Vongola se convocaban al grupo de Varia, luego de la ceremonia de succecion él mismo había pedido que los trabajos pasasen primero por él para luego mandárselos a los Varia y los informes semestrales se los den a él con la escusa de ir aligerando la carga del Nono y dándole carta verde para saber quienes eran los que querían poner en peligro, no solo a su famiglia, sino también a los aliados de Vongola y las personas que contaban con la protección de Vongola, en mas de una ocasión Reborn le había acompañado a resolver asuntos con dichos enemigos ya sea de la forma la forma física, o, diplomática con la que resolvía generalmente la mayoría cuando le veían y creían que era un blanco fácil, lo cual terminaba siendo al contrario.

Suspiro hondamente.

Sabia que su papá ardía en deseos de vendetta, deseos que habían empezado a calar en él también, pero no quería pensar en _él_ , amenos no aun preferiría hacerlo con Al-nii y Milo-nii presentes.

Cogió el saco y se lo empezó a colocar.

-Una reunión, dos para ser precisos; para la primera algunos ya estan en camino, aunque aun tengo que contactarme con Xanxus-nii par..-

Tsuna callo.

Su súper intuición se había disparado.

El castaño cerro los ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

No podía creerlo.

Reborn observo a su _piccolo bambino_ callar abruptamente agrandando los ojos para luego cerrarlos y sonreír con tanta felicidad que el ambiente a su alrededor se torno cálido, por un momento creyó que el menor empezaría a reír de un momento a otro. Interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que tuvo cuando lo sintió a alguien acercarse...no, era mas de una persona la que estaba llegando, y no se movían lentamente, se acercaban rápidamente y a una velocidad poco común. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que por puro instinto transformara a León en pistola, quitando el seguro, iba jalar el gatillo.

El sonido del seguro siendo quitado fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos al castaño.

-NO DISPARES!

El grito de su _piccolo_ le dejo tieso, la fuerza, el tono y el poder con la que dijo cada palabra le dejo sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, en los siguientes segundos pudo ver tres cosas. La primera, su _piccolo_ se alejo hasta estar a pocos metros de una de las ventanas. La segunda, la ventana se quebro por dos figuras que entraron impactando en el suelo rodando y parándose rápidamente, los reconoció al momento a pesar de la ropa con manchas de sangre y lo que parecía vegetación por lo verdusco de las manchas, ninguno tenia ninguna herida o golpe visible, eran los mellizos Morte. Y la tercera, los tres chicos se quedaron mirando inspeccionando con la mirada.

El castaño no se podía creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, supuestamente aun faltaban dos días para su llegada pero recordó una de las reglas que imposibilitaba algunas otras por emergencia, amo es regla; si antes pudo aguantar las lagrimas que se encontraban aglomeradas en sus ojos, ya no era así, esas lagrimas caían libres por su rostro, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, no eran lagrimas de decepción, ni de celos, ni mucho menos que algún sentimiento negativo eran lagrimas de la mas pura de las felicidades, recién en ese momento cayo en cuenta de cuanto es que les había extrañado.

Los mellizos, Aldo y Emilio, no pudieron soportarlo mas, corrieron envolviendo en un abrazo casi asfixiante al castaño que se los devolvió de la misma forma. Haberle visto físicamente bien, sin ninguna herida, perfectamente limpio y arreglado les devolvió el alma al cuerpo, aunque le vieran con el cabello muchísimo mas corto de lo que recordaban al tener entre sus brazos al pequeño cuerpo de su hermanito, de Tsu, de ese pequeño castaño se sentia increiblemente correcto, no podían con la felicidad que les embargaba, ninguno de los dos mellizos era de los que lloraba, ya sea que Aldo era algo mas impulsivo y burlesco nunca fue emocional, ni aunque Emilio fuese mas tranquilo y sensible a su alrededor era casi imposible ver en sus ojos alguna lagrima, habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que los ojos de ambos se humedecieron como ahora lo estaban haciendo, las pequeñas lagrimas de profundo alivio y felicidad surcaban el rostro de ambos hermanos y no se avergonzarían de decir que lloraron, nunca lo harían, por que esas lagrimas y las lagrimas de Tsu que empapaban sus chalecos eran la prueba de que estaban en ese momento con Tsu y ya no se alejarían de él.

Sobre sus putrefactos cadáveres alejarían al castaño de ellos.

SOBRE. SUS. PUTREFACTOS. CADAVERES.

Tsuna aun dentro de ese abrazo sintió que se unió la pieza que le faltaba, se sintió calido.

Ya no estaba ese vacío.

Por fin se sintió completo.

* * *

 **Pregunta:** **¿Quien penso que aparecerían los MELLIZOS Morte en este cap?** **¿Para que creen que sea la reunion, se mensionaron 2 reuniones?**

 **La enfermedad que mensione si existe!**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **¿Review?**


	26. Extra 7 parte III

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os...Mellizos no gemelos...MELLIZOS morte, a quien le gusto que aparecieran?**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **Roxiyaoi:Jajaja los guardianes se llevaran algo mas que un pequeño susto, los mellizos Morte son kasjkafljf...x ser la primera en comentar el cap te dire un secreto, mas bien es solo una pista para que el ¨Lazo¨ este hecho, un tatuaje. si es que adivinaste me lo dices!**

 **Destiny Dragneel:Awww los mellizos son...hasta yo los amo! son super mega celosos, a lo tipo miralo-y-te-muerdo, Reborn les prendera una vela en su santificacion, claro que luego de agarrarles a balazos lol.**

 **Yali:Y yo amo que ames mi fic lol, te encantara esto que viene en el extra, espero.**

 **Amudoki: Me encantan tus review, sabes? te doy un dato de las reuniones, capos, muchos capos y planes, muchos planes y presentaciones :3 ...si lo decifras xvr! sino igual lo sabras en el proximo cap, los mellizos no se despegaran de Tsu o.o... leiste las ultimas reglas que publique? ahi, la regla 48? no recuerdo bien, les da dos dias de anticipacion. digamos que ahora Tsu es algo asi como del mismo nivel que los arcobalenos? algo asi, ya lo explicare luego y eso que aun no estamos en la segunda temporada!...tanto tiempo durmiendo y tiene la piel tan tersa, ya sabemos su secreto lol... Natsu tamb aprendio algunos trucos, los adivinas?...Byakura es un loquillo y con respecto a los guardianes no se si sea interesante o no, quien sabe? pero lo que si te puedo decir es los guardianes son muy queridos por tsuna y los mellizos no quieren hacer que tsu este triste por ningun motivo pero aun asi quieren vendetta, adivinas maso que pasara?**

 **Si alguien sabia lo que vendria aqui por la mension de la pelicula Saw, diganmelo!**

 **Y esto se va para una cuarta! ¿Quien lo diria? es que decidi incluir una pequeña revelacion para el sig extra que sera el ultimo de esta ceremonia de sucesión.**

 **Disculpen las fallas ortográficas.**

 **KHR no me pertenece... sino hubiese hecho que aunque sea por accidente hubiera habido un misero piquito yaoista.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es SEXY!**

* * *

 **Extra: Ceremonia de Sucesión parte III**

-Y tu quien eres?

Rossue miro nervioso al capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio, su jefe; no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría cuando el _capo_ lastimaba a un menor cuando se ponía en su camino o le sacaba de sus casillas, eso incluía haber visto a los hijos del mismo; el chico con el que el capo se había chocado y se encontraba en el suelo con un extraño sombrero de rana debía tener uno años lo cual no explicaba porque se encontraba en el Castillo de Varia y vistiendo el uniforme, era demasiado joven para ser un miembro del escuadrón de asesino y se veía de lo mas inofensivo.

Samuel Les Patriccio estaba apunto de coger al menor con el extraño sombrero por mirarlo con esa inexpresividad y sin contestarle, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo, iba a gritar a quien se atrevió a detenerle, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara con la sonrisa forzada del guardián del Sol.

-Nee~discupelo es nuestro mas reciente miembro.

¿ _Miembro? ¿Reciente?¿Un niño?_

El rubio sintió pena por el menor, para nadie era un secreto la forma de trabajar ni el entrenamiento que recibían los nuevos reclutas, lo mejor seria, si es que el menor moría al menos fuese sin dolor.

Les Patriccio dio una ultima mirada a Fran que se estaba levantando con ayuda de Lussuria.

-Solo que no se me acerque.

Lussuria ignoro olímpicamente al Capo dirigiéndole toda su atención a Fran que aunque no se le notara de lejos lucia algo cansado, supuso que era por no tomar su siesta de la tarde.

-Fran, cariño, ve adentro que te están esperando

El ilusionista asintió.

-Si, Luss-nee

El Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio miro incrédulo como Fran entraba corriendo hacia el comedor a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Ese _motello_ estará en la reunión?

Lussuria borro cualquier indicio de falsa sonrisa antes de mirar al pelinegro por sus lentes oscuros de sol.

-Si, lo estará...

Envista de que el Capo iba a replicar continuo sin importarle lo que fuese a decir.

-...el Jefe le mando llamar o es que tiene algún problema con ello?...

Les Patriccio apretó la mandíbula. Si Xanxus Di Vongola mando llamar al motello no podía objetar.

-Ninguno.

Rossue observo como el guardián volvía a colocar su sonrisa señalándoles la puerta del comedor del Castillo de Varia.

-Entonces~ adelanté~

Rossue entro detrás de su jefe mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor, aunque de todo lo que espero nunca se imagino ver tal escena delante de sus ojos. Era sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo se podían reunir a tal cantidad de gente peligrosa sin antelación, claro que nadie le diría que no al capitán estratega de Varia cuando te amenazaba con cortarte por la mitad si es que no te aparecías y mucho menos cuando te decía que el mismísimo Xanxus era el que te convocaba, nadie quería fastidiar al Jefe de Varia por mas partidario a que él fuese el siguiente Decimo, no había Capo que no temiese a la ira del pelinegro.

Solo había estado una vez en el castillos de Varia y eso fue hace un par de meses para dejar una petición de asesinato pero aun recordaba los lugares de todo como si si lo hubiese recorrido ayer, lo que antes era el bien iluminado comedor de Varia ahora parecía haberse convertido en un oscuro salón de tortura con asientos en fila cerca de la pared donde se posesionaba cada capo que estaba a favor de Xanxus Di Vongola como Jefe de Vongola Famiglia, y al costado de cada capo se encontraba su mano derecha, viendo con lo que parecía ser algo de culpa parte de la sangre que cubría el suelo y algunas huellas ensangrentada en partes de las paredes, el rubio no entendía la razón de la mirada culpable en el rostro de la mayoría de los mafiosos, el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo salvo la luz que iluminaba el centro de la habitación como si hubiese un reflector en el techo del mismo, pero aun así lo dejo pasar cuando observo al mismo niño con el extraño sombrero de rana correr jalando detrás de si al guardián de la tormenta de Varia, le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío a la mayoría al ver como ese _bambino piccolo_ de rostro inexpresivo apuraba al rubio, no entendían como un niño de lo que posiblemente serian unos 10 años jaloneaba con tanta confianza al _Principe Destripador_ , un chico que pese a ser joven era el terror de mas de una Famiglia que había sido presa de sus actos, ya sea por misiones o aburrimiento; al llegar al centro de la habitación, el Prince Destripador les dio una extraña sonrisa que erizo a mas de uno, y aun cuando sus ojos estaban cubiertos parecían tener diversión en ellos; el _piccolo_ con el extraño sombrero de rana volvió a jalonear al guardián de la Tormenta de Varia llamando su atención antes de que le diese la espalda a los aliados de Vongola a favor de Xanxus como siguiente Decimo Vongola.

Rossue observo algo nervioso como su Capo se sentaba en uno de los asientos del centro junto al Capo de la Famiglia Coppola y el recién nombrado Capo de la Famiglia Carbone, contrario a su antecesor el joven Capo no aceptaba a Tsunayoshi Sawada como el siguiente Decimo de Vongola Famiglia; el rubio se posiciono a la derecha de su capo al igual que el resto de las personas de confianza de los capos presentes notando la tensión creciente en el ambiente.

El príncipe Destripador y el _piccolo_ se posesionaron debajo del reflector.

-shishishi misión completa.

El bambino que se encontraba aun cogiendo parte de la chaqueta del Príncipe Destripado sin cambios aparentes en su rostro miro al guardián de la Tormenta de Varia.

-Nee...Bel-sempai no se le olvida algo?

Por el tenso silencio reinante en la habitación cada palabra dicha por el _bambino_ de la voz monótona y sombrero de rana fue escuchada con claridad.

-A que te refieres ranucha, al príncipe no se le olvida nada.

La molestia y, quien lo diría?, calma mezclados eran palpables en la voz del adolecente de Varia mientras se cruzaba de brazos fulminando con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo, al _bambino_ con sombrero de rana, el cual solo le miro inexpresivamente sin soltar la chaqueta del rubio _._

-Falso principe con su falsa corona y sin su falso castillo.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendió por el insulto, por mucho menos habían muerto muchos de sus hombres.

Rossue se mordio la parte interna de la mejilla, con tantos capos no podría intervenir para salvar al _bambino_ con tendencia suicida.

-Ranucha descerebrada vas a...

El inicio de la pelea entre el rubio y el _bambino_ se vio cortada por un balazo proveniente del lugar mas oscuro de la habitación callando a ambos menores.

-Chaos...

El rostro de todos los capos y personas de confianza de estos empalideció considerablemente habían pasado tantos años desde que no escuchaban esa voz barítona y con un tono cadente hipnotizarte, era como la voz que la muerte que te estaba llamando a tus últimos segundos de vida.

Notando el miedo de los demás, el guardián de la tormenta de Varia dejo de sentir miedo por la voz del ex-arcobaleno del Sol, era tranquilizante ver como esos hombres que se veían tan rudos temblaban como gelatina al escuchar al hombre de fedorra, y eso que aun no le veían.

-...Fran, compórtate. Belphegor, dame lo que tienes en tus manos.

 _¿Manos?_

En ese momento la vista de todos y cada uno de los presentes se fue a las manos de Pincipe Destripador que en sus manos tenia una pequeña bolsa negra.

-Shishishi no hay un porfavor?...

Como única respuesta recibió un balazo que roso su mejilla dejando un ligero hilo de sangre que al parecer no intimido al rubio pero si a los observadores.

El rubio avanzo aun con el peliverde sujeto a su chaqueta

-... que falta de modales.

El guardián de la Tormenta de Varia se adentro en la oscuridad para salir rápidamente de ella con el _bambino_ con sombrero de rana, ambos chicos fueron hasta una de las paredes y se sentaron expectantes como si esperasen el inicio de un espectáculo.

Espectáculo que no se hizo esperar.

Por la puerta entro el Jefe de Varia con sus guardianes de la lluvia y el sol pisándole los talones, los tres hombres tenian las ropas algo sucias llenas de manchas oscuras, lo cual era raro ya que habia visto hace solo unos minutos al guardian del Sol de Varia con la ropa perfectamente arreglada; estaba demás decir que el pelinegro tenia todas sus cicatrices a la vista y su mirada parecía perforar y hacer temblar de miedo a quien se atreviese a mirarle, mientras que el Jefe de Varia se quedo en medio de la habitación fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se atreviese a mirarle, los dos guardianes se adentraron en las sombras y salieron arrastrando una silla con lo que parecía un cuerpo sentado cubierto por una sabana roja...una sabana blanca con manchas rojas, seguidos detrás iba el hombre que solo con su nombre hacia temblar a mas de un miembro de la mafia, Reborn el ex-arcobaleno del Sol, con asombro vieron que había recuperado su forma adulta y al parecer ninguno de los años que estuvo como bebe se le cobro, como si el tiempo que estuvo sin su cuerpo le hubiese congelado.

-Escoria...

Xanxus saco y apunto con sus pistolas al blanco que tenia al frente, el Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio, que empezó a palidecer mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Rossue quiso ponerse enfrente de su capo pero aguanto las ganas, si lo hacia no solo les daria a entender al resto de las Famiglias que el Capo de Les Patriccio era débil sino que no podía enfrentarse al que ellos escogieron como el verdadero sucesor, cosa que no era cierto.

-…tienes 3 segundos para decirme quien fue el de la brillante idea de atacar el día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión.

Aun pálido, Rossue vio como su capo le apuntaban a la mandíbula.

-3~

Todos los presentes salieron de su estupor al escuchar la alegre voz del guardián del sol de Varia.

Samuel Les Patriccio salió de su palidez recuperando su color natural dándole al jefe de Varia una mirada decidida.

- _Il mio Futuro Decimo Capo_ déjeme expli...

Por el silencio alrededor, todos escucharon el siseo de una espada desenvainarse.

-2.

El capitán estratega de Varia sonaba fastidiado y a la vez molesto por la falta de respuesta a la pregunta del Jefe de Varia.

Si disparaban al hombre que le salvo la vida, Rossue estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la misma con tal de darle mas tiempo a su _capo._

-Fui yo!

Rossue ya se había interpuesto entre su capo y el Jefe de Varia cuando este ultimo soltó una carcajada seca y guardo sus pistolas, no faltaba decir que todos esperaron ver un cadáver en vez de escuchar reír al pelinegro. Aun algo descolocado Rossue volteo a mirar a su capo que tenia esa sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, no queriéndose meter donde no le llamaban el rubio volvió a su puesto al lado derecho de su capo; la mayoría estaban impresionados con la lealtad que mostro la mano derecha de Les Patriccio.

Aun riendo el Jefe de Varia se acerco a la silla cubierta con la sabana.

Todos vieron en cama lenta como el ex-arcobaleno del Sol sonreía de manera depredadora haciendo a mas de uno temer por lo que sucedería, algunos parecían que se iban a desmayar ahí mismo; el guardia del Sol de Varia que estaba al lado izquierdo de la silla cubierta sonreía mientras se reacomodaba los lentes oscuros de sol, pero no veía las acciones de su Jefe sino las reacciones del ¨ _publico_ ¨, el capitán estratega y guardián de la Lluvia aun con la espada desenvainada, al igual que el otro guardián solo veía al ¨ _publico_ ¨. El jefe de Varia guardo sus pistolas y retiro la sabana.

Cuando la sabana fue retirada Rossue entendió porque la mayoría de los hombres de confianza de los Capos presentes se veían culpables, el mismo con solo ver ya se sentía culpable.

Tenia ganas de vomitar.

Era el futuro Decimo Vongola.

Era. Solo. Un. Niño.

El aire a su alrededor se enfrió y su cuerpo se entumeció, hace mucho que no sentía como su cuerpo quería entrar en shock, lo contuvo, pero esto hacia que su mente levantase recuerdos dolorosos.

El _bambino_ que se supone iba a ser el Decimo Vongola en un par de días se veía en un estado deplorable, el pantalón negro estaba rasgado por lo que parecía ser una espada y por donde hubiese pasado habían cortes profundos revelando la carne cortada, la camisa blanca se encontraba en las mismas condiciones pero había un balazo en su costado derecho que seguía sangrando y manchaba aun mas las cortadas ropas, el moreno tenia grilletes en las manos y pies que le dejaban inmóvil en la silla, su cara parecía haber sido golpeada incontables veces, su cabello alborotado se encontraba pegado a la nuca por lo que parecía aun mas sangre, pero eso no era lo que parecía condenar al castaño, sino lo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza, reconocía esa arma o trampa, la había visto ser usaba incontables veces en los soplones por no mantener la boca cerrada. La trampa de osos invertida, la trampa tenia un pequeño interruptor adelante del mismo con lo que accionaria la trampa.

Se sorprendía que el castaño todavía estuviese consiente, no sabia si era un milagro o un castigo.

Rossue apretó la mandíbula, estan condenando a un _piccolo bambino_ , a un _bambino_ inocente. Y él no podía hacer nada.

Miro al hombre que supuestamente lo tenia que haber cuidado, protegido y educado para ser un mafioso, en el momento que vio el estado del castaño le perdió todo el miedo que sentía por el ex-arcobaleno, quien mantenía su sonrisa no solo mirando la condición del castaño sino también las expresiones del ¨publico¨.

-Escoria…

El llamado del Jefe de Varia despertó al ¨ _publico_ ¨ de su estupor.

El jefe de Varia tenia la mirada furiosa sobre el Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio.

-…ven…

Nadie del ¨ _publico_ ¨ se movió o hizo ningún ruido, los que tampoco cambiaron sus expresiones fueron los guardianes del Sol y de la Lluvia de Varia, el Jefe de Varia y El Ex-arcobaleno contrario a los dos menores que estaban sentados y apoyados cómodamente en la pared comiendo lo que parecían ser barras de chocolate, nadie se detuvo a darles una segunda mirada de por si incrédulos como ambos menores parecían disfrutar del espectáculo, lo podían entender del Príncipe destripador que se estaba riendo con su escalofriante risa, pero del _bambino_ de mirada inexpresiva y raro sombrero de rana, no.

Varia era de locos.

Y solo locos entraban a Varia.

El Jefe de Varia en menos de un segundo saco sus pistolas y disparo cerca del cuello del _Capo_ de la _Famiglia_ Les Patriccio. Rossue quería replicar pero si lo hacia no seria lo mas conveniente para su _capo._

-…Escoria. Trae tu jodido trasero aqui.

El Capo de Les Patricio asintió, había visto por un segundo la muerte en la mirada rojiza del Jefe de Varia, con paso rápido se quedo al frente de Xanxus di Vongola que le dio una sonrisa psicópata.

-Actívalo

Las miradas se dirigieron a la voz barítona, el hitman estaba sonriendo, y su sonrisa daba escalofríos.

Samuel Les Patriccio siempre se jacto de no gustarle ni los bebes, ni los niños y mucho menos los adolecentes…pero activar esta trampa no solo haría desaparecer al pequeño castaño que tenia enfrente y le miraba suplicante y con desesperacion, si se descubría tendría a toda Vongola y Vindice encima por matar al que se suponía seria el siguiente Capo de la Famiglia mas poderosa de la mafia italiana, además sentía que si activase la trampa perdería la fe de uno de sus hombres mas fieles, el cual hoy le había mostrado su lealtad al interponerse entre él y una bala que para su suerte nunca llego, pero también el que le estaba ordenando hacerlo era el mismo Xanxus Di Vongola, si no lo hacia puede que perdiese el favor del que ahora con la muerte del castaño seria el siguiente Decimo Vongola; todos los pensamientos que tuvo el Capo fueron solo decimas de segundo, pero cuando reacciono ya había apretado el interruptor.

 _Crac. Crac. Crac._

El sonido de las tuercas en movimiento y la mirada desesperada del castaño duraron lo que parecían años para el Capo; sabia que no perdería a su mano derecha pese a que desaprobase su desicion, pero su relación de confianza ya no seria la misma.

Apenas termino el sonido, en un acto de cobardía Les Patriccio cerro los ojos escuchando el grotesco sonido de un desgarro. Puede que acabase de conocer no solo al que iba a ser el Decimo, sino también el primer chico que con solo una mirada desesperada había dejado una huella en su mente, esa mirada le perseguiría en sus pesadillas, lo sabia.

-Escoria cobarde.

Abrio los ojos ante las palabras del Jefe de Varia, pero el escenario había cambiado.

El comedor.

Aun se encontraba en el comedor de Varia, las sillas seguían en la posición en la que las encontró cuando entro, los capos y sus hombre de confianza de igual manera, Rossue su hombre de confianza se encontraba igual de desconcertado que el ¨ _publico¨_ presente, lo único diferente era que había iluminación y no se encontraba ni la mesa ni la gruesa alfombra que antes había en el comedor de Varia, ni ninguna clase de adorno ni nada por el estilo, lo que antes parecía una clase de salón de tortura ya no lo era, pero lo que era sorprendente era que donde antes se suponía que tenia que estar el cadáver del castaño con la trampa de osos invertida, se encontraba una silla muy parecida a un trono y en esta se encontraba sentado tranquilamente el castaño, sus ropas estaban limpias y pulcramente acomodadas, su cabello hasta los hombros algo revoloteado como si se los acabasen de revolver; la posición que el castaño tenia era una de absoluto poder, una que solo te daba una opción, _obedecer_ ; una posición que era tan difícil de conseguir que hasta los capos mas experimentados podían llegar a envidiar, si es que no estuviese tan desconcertado posiblemente lo estaría haciendo en estos momentos; siguió su escaneo viendo como tenia las piernas cruzadas en espera y su cabeza apoyada perezosamente en una mano mientras que la otra descansaba en su posa brazos, siguió subiendo la mirada para llegar a su expresión y desear no haberlo hecho.

 _Gesú._

Les Patricio sintió que se congelo ahí mismo, había visto al _motello_ en la falsa sucesión, ese conejillo de indias asustadizo que parecía que con el caer de un alfiler saldría corriendo, un _bambino_ que no daba la talla para ser un mafioso, una desgracia para la Famiglia Vongola y las Famiglias Aliadas, pero lo que tenia enfrente no era para nada parecido a ese _motello_ , la persona que tenia enfrente era un depredador, no tenia otra palabra en como describirlo; la sádica sonrisa divertida que parecía esconder mas de un secreto era un calco exacto de la sonrisa del ex-arcobaleno que se encontraba a su lado, si bien esas facciones femeninas seguían ahí no daban ganas ni de burlarse, sino se mezclaban en una belleza mortal donde dabas un paso en falso y era el ultimo que dabas, podía jurar que en pocos años este _bambino_ seria un peligro para ambos sexos; pero nada de eso le hacia arrepentirse de haberle mirado, sino que los ojos del castaño mostraban diversión pura y un sadismo que solo había visto en los ojos del mismo Reborn.

* * *

 ** _Pregunta:¿Quieren un especial de Navidad?...talvez saber que paso en la navidad de hace dos años de la DG ê.ê, aunque tambien acepto sugerencias._**

 ** _Gesú:_ Literalmente significa Jesús, expresa sorpresa. ah! sabian que en Italia nadie se llama Gesú o Jesús. Raro, eh?**

 **Como leen Xanxus tiene dos insultos favoritos, escoria para los negocios y basura para los conocidos y amigos...ah y para su ¿novio? Sip, guarda significado especial :3, aunque cuando ya no puede con la ira llama a todos escoria salvo Squalo, Yoshi!...ah y Reborn, hasta Xanxus sabe que es mejor no meterse con el.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	27. Chapter 18

**Holaaa! Chicas/os la verdad que pensaba subir esto ayer en la mañana pero por un estupido error -disculpen la grosería- tuve que reacer todo, es mas tuve que recordar cada minima palabra y.y... pero que mas da aqui esta, cuanto tiempo paso desde la asada actual. 4 dias?**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el Extra: Ceremonia de sucesión parte III!**

 **Destiny Dragneel: por unanimidad sera el especial de navidad con lo acontecido hace dos años!**

 **Dark Sennin: ni te imaginas como saldrán esos capos que se creian muy malotes :3 en el sig extra aparecera!**

 **Victoria Chacin618:jajaja soy demaciado ocurrente, creo... aunque el especial de navidad no es algo tan grande como parece, solo que los mellizos tienden a exagerar todo cuando se trata de su Tsu, a que son lindos?**

 **Yali: wow me encanta que te encantase, ni te imaginas la cara de los capos en el sig cap,habra una sorpresilla ;)**

 **amudoki: Lo que pasara en el sig extra sera algo que apuesto y meto las manos al fuego nadie se lo espera, es mas creo que apostaria por ello pero aun asi te doy una pista, un rubio es importante; y con respecto de porque Les Patriccio le sera fiel a Tsu es lo mismo que con el resto de los capos, los mafiosos son masoquistas u.u**

 **roxiyaoi: te imaginas las expresiones de los capos cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo fue una ilusión? de muerte, eso es seguro ;)**

 **Yamii Nara: Por unanimidad habra un especial de Navidad con lo que paso hace 2 años~**

 **HABRA ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD CON LO SUCEDIDO HACE DOS AÑOS!**

 **Psdta: Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...Se imaginan a Tsuna adulto, una sola palabra, sexy!**

* * *

 **Cap18: Lazo**

Tenerles tan cerca, saber que estaban bien era una de las cosas mas relajantes que pudiese tener en esos momentos, se sentía tan relajado, todo era único, especial…no quería separarse de ellos, las lagrimas de Al-nii y Mili-nii le habían empapado ligeramente la cabeza pero no le importaba, él ya les había empapado el chaleco con las suyas; soltó un largo suspiro antes de abrazarle fuertemente una vez mas, no podía estar así eternamente así quisiera, tenia que dejarles y de una vez hacer el ¨Lazo¨ sino estarían con ese vinculo a medio hacer y no era conveniente ni sano para ninguno de los tres, suspirando intento alejarse pero los fuertes brazos de los mellizos no le permitían moverse ni un centímetro, lo intento nuevamente con el mismo resultado, quería hablar pero sonaba como sonidos ahogados como si estuviese gimoteando lo que provoco que Al-nii y Milo-nii le estrechasen aun mas, trato de empujarlos nuevamente pero no se movían ni un ápice, se rindió momentáneamente, sabia el mar de preocupación que ambos pelinegros habían tenido así que solo por ahora les dejaría que lo usasen de oso de peluche.

Pasaron como cinco minutos hasta que, por fin, Al-nii y Milo-nii decidieron que era momento de dejarle libre, lo cual sus músculos y pulmones se lo agradecieron, les iba a gritar cuando dos balas casi les cae en los brazos de ambos oji dorados si es que estos no se hubiesen movido lo suficientemente rápido, por lo que solo le llegaron a rosar sin hacer ningún daño; el castaño no necesitaba mirar para saber de donde venían dichos balazos, si bien le paso sus recuerdos a su papá con uno de sus nuevos trucos, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que le gustaría torturar aunque sea un poquito a los mellizos a lo cual solo pudo rodar los ojos, esto era tan… suspiro pesadamente, su papa era un sádico de primera pero aun así le quería, y sabia que él sabia que los mellizos eran importantes para él así que no les dañaría, al menos no en demasía.

-Chaos, Morte.

Ambos mellizos miraron al hombre de fedorra con los ojos entrecerrados por haber interrumpido su tiempo con su pequeño hermanito, si bien aprendieron a querer, a base de recuerdos, al ex-arcobaleno, y no le podían culpar por lo sucedido con su hermanito ya que ellos fueron los que le mandaron lejos y le incapacitaron con el cuidado de las esfera de las llamas del cielo aun así no le perdonarían por quitarles su valiosísimo tiempo con su Tsu; Aldo ya había sacado su lanza de dos puntas mientras que Emilio solo se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía al costado de su lindo y adorable hermanito, alguien tenia que cuidar del ¨Lazo¨ hasta que se hiciese.

-Un gusto verte a ti también, Tío Reborn.

Mala decisión.

Mala elección de palabras.

Y sobre todo mala elección de expresión facial.

Tsuna observo como su Al-nii le sonreía socarronamente a su papá, no sabia que cruzo por su mente en ese momento, mas bien lo sabia y prefería ignorarlo, Al-nii era un verdadero fastidioso cuando quería serlo, pero aun así solo le dieron ganar de darle un sopapo, de todas las formas en las que le pudo decir tenia que decirle _¨tío¨_ sin el consentimiento de su _papá,_ quien tenia una sonrisa macabra y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente a Al-nii dándole un puñetazo de lleno en la boca del estomago que mando al oji dorado dos metros hacia atrás pero aun así mantenía su posición mirándole desafiante sin indicios de que le hubiese roto las dos costillas que en ese momento sus llamas estaban curando, tan típico de él; Tsuna agradecía que al menos su papá se hubiese contenido, cosa que también pensaba el oji dorado al costado del castaño, quien negaba con la cabeza.

Tanto Tsuna como Emilio soltaron un suspiro exasperado.

 _¿Cuando se te quitara la tendencia suicida, Al/Al-nii?_

El pensamiento lo compartieron tanto el castaño como el pelinegro que estaban de espectadores.

-Nada mal mocoso, pero aun no te haz ganado el derecho a llamarme _tío._

Tsuna sonrió feliz mientras que tanto Aldo como Emilio se quedaron sin palabras, para el que no les conociera seria algo normal pero para él que los conocía sabia que ambos mellizos nunca se quedan sin palabras y mucho menos lo dejaban ver, pero como no hacerlo cuando REBORN, la persona mas… intolerante a lazos afectuosos prácticamente te decía, que podías decirle tío cuando te ganases el derecho, y si el mejor asesino del mundo te lo decía es por que habían grandes posibilidades que lo ganases pronto.

Reborn puede que siguiese molesto con los mellizos pero por lo que Tsuna le había pasado sabia que, primero, no los podía matar; segundo, haber liberado las llamas de su _piccolo_ era mejor a que se consumiesen solas y le matasen, y de esa si nadie le salvaba; tercero, ambos mellizos darían su vida antes de que peligrase la de su _piccolo bambino_ ; y cuarto, si es que era como lo acababa de ver, estos chicos eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que dejaban entre ver, el mellizo al que golpeo en ningún momento cambio su expresión aunque si se altero su pulso, se divertiría mucho con ellos.

-Hey Al, tenemos que hacer el ¨Lazo¨ rápido no creo que aguante mucho con esto.

Tanto Reborn como Aldo escucharon el cansancio en la voz del oji dorado que ya estaba cogido de la mano con el castaño con la intención de iniciar de un vez.

Aldo dejo de mirar a su mellizo y a su hermanito para mirar al hombre de fedorra que tenia frente a él.

-Tio….

Una bala rozo cerca de oji dorado haciendo que simplemente se encogiese de hombros sin ningún miedo o alarma por las acciones del hombre de fedorra.

-…vaya si que estamos de malas, como sea, solo te diremos Reborn, por ahora...

Aldo camino los rápidamente los metros que le separaban del hombre de fedorra antes de extender la mano haciendo que Reborn, sabiendo lo que quería empezase a buscar en su bolsillo y entregarle una pequeña bolita del tamaño de una canica pero tan brillante y cálida que iluminaba parte de su alrededor.

-…me imagino que esta es la esfera de llamas del cielo, no es así?

Reborn simplemente se encogió de hombros de lo mas indiferente, Tsuna ya había absuelto todas sus dudas así que no tenia por que gastar saliva en nada que no le pareciese debidamente relevante; ahora solo seria, nuevamente, un espectador de lo que harían esos tres, ya cuando las cosas estuviesen mas calmadas le rompería la mano al mocoso que le dijo _tío_ y a su mellizo le rompería los pulgares, seria una satisfacción mucho menor de la que esperaba en un principio pero era eso o poner triste a su _piccolo bambino_ y aunque supiese que eso era ablandarse no le importaba. Observo como el mellizo con la pequeña canica de llamas del cielo comprimidas avanzaba hasta quedarse cerca de su otro mellizo que lucia algo cansado ,y su piccolo bambino, desde la prueba anterior con los mellizos no veía esa sonrisa enorme en su cara; por lo que ahora conocía esto solo duraría algunas horas cuando mucho a diferencia de la prueba de confianza anterior.

Lo primero que vio cuando el insolente mellizo llego cerca de su _piccolo bambino_ fue como este ultimo le metía un sopapo de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza seguido por otro de su mellizo, en momentos como este agradecía que León se transformase en cámara.

* * *

Luego de que tanto Emilio como Tsuna golpearan a Aldo por impertinente esperaron a que este ultimo les enseñase la pequeña canica de llamas del cielo, la cual apenas el pelinegro abrió su palma para mostrarles se posiciono en el centro de los tres chicos empezando a irradiar calidez, los mellizos tomaron las manos de su hermanito y se las tomaron entre ellos como la primera vez que hicieron la prueba de confianza hace poco menos de una semana; apenas estuvieron les tres cogidos de la mano las llamas del cielo empezaron a salir de la pequeña canica, aunque era pequeña las llamas se encontraban concentradas, tanto Aldo como Tsuna sintieron la fuerza que empezaba a desprender de Emilio hasta que dicha fuerza fue absorbida por la pequeña canica con llamas del cielo concentradas, la preparación del ¨Lazo¨ estaba en marcha; Aldo y Emilio encendieron sus llamas del Sol a la vez que Tsuna encendía sus llamas del cielo, por un momento las llamas del cielo de la minúscula esfera volvieron a su posición inicial mezclándose con la energía del Lazo que Emilio estaba cuidando para que rápidamente las llamas del cielo empezasen a salir apresuradamente de la pequeña canica empezándoles a rodear como si se tratase de un espiral que poco a poco fue tomando la forma de dos serpientes que al pasar cerca de los mellizos les atravesó uno a uno a la altura del corazón, si bien estos no mostraron ninguna reacción el castaño sabia que esas serpientes de flamas del Cielo no solo les atravesó sino que empezó la reacción en cadena y cogía llamas del Sol, de ambos mellizos, además de la llama de la Niebla de Aldo y la llama de la Nube de Emilio; ambos pelinegros apretaron con mayor fuerza el agarra que tenían sobre las manos del castaño, las serpientes con las llamas del cielo volvió a rodear alrededor de los tres chicos cogido de las manos para esta vez atravesar al castaño, a pesar que a los mellizos les habían atravesado una serpiente a cada uno, al castaño le atravesaron las dos al mismo tiempo, no mentiría la sensación de que las llamas le atravesasen era increíblemente incomoda y sorpresivamente indolora hasta que sintió como el lugar por donde las serpientes hechas con llamas del cielo se calentaban hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo, ya tenia el conocimiento de que las serpientes habían tomado un poco de cada una de sus llamas.

Tsuna escucho el crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor, lo que le permitió distraerse de la sensación de calor naciente que rodeaba su cuerpo, cuando miro alrededor se encontró con la mirada de Al-nii y Milo-nii, les sonrió, ellos también estaban teniendo las mismas sensaciones que él, apretó sus manos aun mas y ellos le devolvieron rápidamente el apretón y la sonrisa, involuntariamente sus llamas del Sol, la Tormenta, el Rayo, la Lluvia, la Niebla y la Nube aparecieron a su alrededor al igual que la llama del Cielo y la Niebla aparecieron alrededor de Al-nii que aun tenia su llama del Sol, en el mismo momento apareció la llama del Cielo y la Nube de Milo-nii, les miro confundido hasta que recordó que para el momento del ¨Lazo¨ las llamas le _pertenecerían_ ; las serpientes volvieron a rodearles cada vez mas rápido hasta que en crepitar de las llamas se volvió un pequeño domo de llamas del Cielo en las que poco a poco se vieron mescladas con llamas del Sol, la Tormenta, el Rayo, la Lluvia, la Niebla y la Nube, como la primera vez en la prueba de confianza.

El calor poco a poco fue bajando y volviéndose a concentrar en el pecho a la altura del corazón de los Onceavos Morte y el Decimo Vongola; la ira, la rabia, la furia, el enojo, el resentimiento, la indignación, el exasperamiento, la hostilidad, el odio en sus estados mas puros quemaron donde con anterioridad les atravesó las serpientes con llamas del Cielo, les hicieron hervir la sangre a cada uno de los tres chicos, los tres únicamente apretaron sus mandíbulas pero no se soltaron en ningún momento, es mas se cogieron las manos aun con mas fuerza que antes hasta que poco a poco el golpe de emociones fue bajando, solo se oía las respiraciones algo agitadas de los mellizos y el castaño entremezclados con el crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor; los anteriores sentimientos fueron sustituido por la Tristeza, la autocompasión, la soledad, la melancolía, la depresión, el desconsuelo, la desesperación en sus estados mas puro que fueron como un latigazo emocional en el mismo lugar que anteriormente habían pasado las serpientes hechas de llamas del Cielo, en esta ocasión ambos mellizos miraron a Tsuna con dolor en la mirada, era un claro ¨lo siento¨ pero el castaño solo negó dándoles una sonrisa triste antes de que nuevamente los sentimientos fuesen desapareciendo poco a poco; nuevamente aparecieron mas sentimientos que ocuparon el lugar de los anteriores, miedo, angustia, incertidumbre, ansiedad, inquietud, temor, pánico, terror, fobia en la mas cruda forma no solo fue una piedra pesada en el pecho de los chicos, sino que también provoco olas de recuerdos en cada uno de ellos, en el castaño algunos que preferia en el olvido y en los mellizos los momentos en los que poco a poco aparecían sus heridas, esta vez fue Tsuna el que miro a los mellizos en son de disculpa a lo cual estos negaron rápidamente sin dejar que siquiera murmurase la disculpa, el agarre en las manos del Decimo Vongola y los Onceavos Morte se intensifico aun mas y al igual que las otras ocasiones esos sentimientos, esas fuertes emociones fueron desvaneciéndose poco a poco siendo remplazadas por cálidos sentimientos, la satisfacción, el alivio, la alegría, la diversión, el deleite, el placer, la felicidad, todos esos sentimientos cálidos se aglomeraron en torno a los tres chicos haciéndoles sentir su calidez embargándoles cada parte de sus cuerpos, a diferencia de las primeras sensaciones estas no desaparecieron; cada emoción que sintieron fue desde el momento que se separaron hasta encontrarse nuevamente, el Lazo simplemente les unía mas de lo que ya estaban, la empatía que tenían entre ellos se modificaba a la vez que se fortalecía.

Aun con las emociones a flor de piel, los jóvenes capos vieron a las serpientes con llamas del cielo volver a aparecer sin deshacer el pequeño domo de llamas que les rodeaban; esta vez las serpientes hechas con las llamas del cielo se enroscaron a si mismas pasando rápidamente por el mismo lugar que antes empezando desde el castaño seguido rápidamente de los mellizos, las serpientes con llamas del cielo les pasaron en varias ocasiones a los tres Capos, poco a poco las llamas que les atravesaban dejaron de ser tan consistentes como la primera vez, cada vez pasaban mas lentamente hasta que se desvanecieron en Tsuna, aun así el pequeño domo de llamas no desapareció. Ninguno de los jóvenes Capos se desabotono la camisa ni se reviso en ningún momento, sabían que estaba ahí, conocían su forma y lo que significaba. En el centro del pecho, a la altura del corazón estaba la prueba de que el Lazo se formaba, la marca era mas parecido a un tatuaje que otra cosa, las dos serpientes que antes habían aparecido hechas en llamas se habían grabado a si mismas en el lugar en el que habían atravesado a los jóvenes Capos, en el centro del tatuaje había un enredado de entrelazamiento entre las serpientes para finalizar cada una comiendo la cola de la otra ;si bien se encontraba entre los pectorales de los jóvenes Capos no era de gran tamaño, apenas cuatro centímetros.

Nadie hablo por un rato, acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación, el Lazo era lo mismo que su nombre decía un lazo, una unión, les daba una empatía entre ellos, si bien ya tenían una empatía tanto física como emocional, era imperfecto, antes de tener el lazo completo, todo lo que Tsuna sentía o lo que le hería lo hacia también con los mellizos pero a un grado meramente físico, en el sentido psíquico les daba resquicios de sus sentimientos y sensaciones, y al tener el dolor físico podían adivinar lo que le pasaba mas no saber con exactitud lo que sentía al cien porciento, si es que recibían las emociones era simplemente porque estas eran en sus grados extremos; ahora que el ¨Lazo¨ por fin estaba completo, tanto el castaño como los pelinegros podían sentir las emociones del contrario con total claridad.

Ahora que el Lazo estaba completo podían sentir la profunda angustia de su pequeño hermanito, el mix de sentimientos que tenia, tanto los buenos como los malos, ambos pelinegros soltaron sus manos antes de poner sus manos, una en cada mejilla de su Tsu, a lo que el castaño les miro con sus grandes ojos anaranjados acaramelado antes de que cogiese las manos de ambos pelinegros

-Lo siento.

Aldo y Emilio negaron uniendo sus frentes con la del castaño mirando fijamente dentro de sus profundos ojos anaranjados acaramelados, las miradas aleonadas refulgieron chocando con la mirada del castaño, los mellizos sabían que sus miradas se habían ablandando al mirar a su lindo hermanito pero no les importaba.

-Sientes lo que sentimos…

Aldo se llevo una mano a su pecho y la otra al pecho del castaño, en el lugar en el que se encontraban sus nuevos tatuajes.

-…Sentimos lo que sientes…

Emilio imito las acciones de su mellizo, ninguno despego en ningún momento la mirada de los ojos anaranjados acaramelados.

-…Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa…

Al final ambos hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo; Tsuna quiso replicar que si había sido su culpa, que el fue quien salió de la Base/Mansión en el estado débil en el que estaba por mas que tanto su _papa_ como por los recuerdos de los mellizos sabia que no debía de exponerse en una condición debilitada; ambos mellizos separaron sus frentes de las del castaño para negar, aunque ninguno quito su mano de la mejilla del joven Capo.

-…si hay un culpable en todo esto somos nosotros…

… _y tus guardianes._

Pese a que el castaño no les leía la mente sabia a quienes mas implicaban en el debate de obtener culpables, pero aun así no querían que nadie se hechas la culpa siendo esta solo suya.

-…Tsu, te queremos y no queremos que nada malo te pase, ni mucho menos haríamos algo para que te lastimara pero-

El castaño negó ante las palabras de los pelinegros que volvían a hablar al unisono antes de suspirar.

-No es su culpa yo fui qui-

Esta vez fue el turno de los mellizos de interrumpirle, si Tsu pensaba que se ahogaría en ese mar de auto culpa que tenia estaba muy equivocado, sabían que esto llegaría, el castaño aun tenia que atravesar muchas etapas antes de que se sintiese bien completamente, los guantes que tenia su Tsu en las manos se los decía.

-No es culpa tuya, punto.

Ambos mellizos se cruzaron de brazos en señal de que no iban a dar su brazo a torcer de manera fácil, y aunque Tsuna peleara por que le cediesen la culpa ninguno de los dos mellizos sedería, si bien harían lo que sea por su hermanito nunca harían que su Tsu se hiciese daño a si mismo, por mas que él creyese que era su culpa le sacarían ese pensamiento así tuviesen que dar un berrinche monumental.

-¿No es eso infantil?

Ambos mellizos sonrieron inocentemente mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Para nada~

El castaño solo suspiro, sabia diferenciar entre pelear una batalla que podría ganar y pelear una batalla en la que trapearían el suelo con sus argumentos.

-Tsu

El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado.

-¿Milo-nii?

Ambos mellizos volvieron a poner una mano en cada mejilla del castaño mirándole decididos, antes de que se lo dijesen Tsuna ya sabia que era lo que querían y aun así no quería mostrarles, aunque que si ellos se lo pedían no se negaría, nunca les negaría saber.

-Muéstranos.

Ambos mellizos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, era mas una costumbre para fastidiar a los demás que se quedo como una natural de la cual ahora no se podían deshacer.

-Tsu, por favor.

Esta vez fue Aldo el que hablo mirando con sus aleonados ojos a los del castaño, quien capto cada resquicio de suplica la voz y en la mirada dorada, la misma suplica que su mellizo tenia en su mirada.

-Al-nii, Milo-nii no tengo y nunca tendré nada que esconderles

Tsuna extendió sus dos palmas con sus llamas, al igual que hizo con su _papa_ les mostro todas y cada una de las llamas que tenia, la llama del Cielo, la llama del Sol, la llama de la Tormenta, la llama del Rayo, la llama de la Lluvia, la llama de la Niebla y la llama de la Nube, todas y cada una de ellas en sus palmas antes de las hiciera desaparecer al cerrar las mismas para luego hacer aparecer una brillante y pura llama del cielo en su dedo índice el cual acerco a la frente de ambos mellizos que se dejaron hacer sin ninguna vacilación, solo a la espera de lo que les enseñaría su lindo hermanito, desde que ellos hicieron la prueba de confianza sabían de los nuevos usos que su hermanito le podría dar a sus llamas por eso le pidieron que les mostrase lo ocurrido, ya que sabían que su lindo Tsu les podría mostrar lo que paso cuando ellos no estaban con él.

Ambos mellizos se quedaron quietos recibiendo cada recuerdo que su hermanito les pasaba, desde su desmayo luego de la prueba de confianza, la llegada a la base/mansión, la corta conversación con sus guardianes, el cansancio, los sueños, el despertar, la ida casi titánica a la escuela, el saludo a Haru y Kyoko, las clases, la fatiga, el cansancio, la decisión del profesor sobre el repartimiento de la limpieza, la despedida de sus amigas, el que las otras dos chicas le dejasen solo, la titánica tarea que le resulto la limpieza, la salida, el golpe en la cabeza…

…el acorralamiento de los desconocidos…

…las amedrentaciones, los toqueteos, los daños, la ceguera momentánea…

…el miedo, el asesinato de los desconocidos, el nuevo hombre…

…el dolor, los cortes…

 _¨…oh se me olvidaba decirle, mi querido Don, dele mis saludos al Nono de parte de Paolo Tabarroni_ _dígale que toda Vongola será cazada miembro a miembro empezando por los aliados hasta volver al capo nuevamente, y recuerda Tsunayoshi Sawada, tu y tu cuerpo me pertenece y volveré para reclamarlo, mi lindo y pequeño nuevo juguete. Te veré en unos años y no lo olvides eres mío y solo M-I-O._

Ambos mellizos hirvieron en cólera, sus cuerpos temblaban de ira la misma que recorría pura por sus venas, mas aun ninguno de los dos se movió siguiendo la secuencia de recuerdos que les pasaba su hermanito, su Tsu, la persona que protegerían y no saldría de su protección.

…el despertar solo, la confusión, los recuerdos de lo sucedido…

…la decisión de volver para no preocupar a su _famiglia_ , su determinación para que no se preocupasen por él, el camino casi arrastrándose a la base/mansión…

…ver a sus guardianes, el camino fatigoso a su habitación, el llanto, las lagrimas, el deseo de desaparecer, la oscuridad, ver a Reborn, caer…

…las llamas, la conversación, el despertar…

…lo gris que se vio todo, el deseo de dejar todo, el deseo de desaparecer…

…despertar, ver a Reborn, la conversación con su _papá_ , la determinación nacer nuevamente, las preguntas de su _papá_ , los planes, el volver a dormir, el despertar completo de sus llamas, el despertar y la emoción de su llegada.

Tsu les había pasado cada segundo que vivió sin que estuviesen ellos presentes, y odiaron el hecho de lo que le paso a su hermanito, y aunque ya lo sabían no evitaba que temblasen de ira mal contenida, ambos mellizos tenían las llamas del sol avivando el resplandor dorado de sus ojos haciéndoles parecer aun mas aleonados, felinos, de los que ya se notaban.

Tsuna retiro sus dedos de la frente de los mellizos, si bien a su papá le había pasado casi los mismos recuerdos y prácticamente todo, con los mellizos también paso sus miedos, sus inseguridades, sus ganas de morir, su deseo de ser mas fuerte, su nueva determinación, pero sobre todo sus temores, unos que aun no desaparecían.

Aldo dejo su ira de lado, habían cosas mas importantes en esos momentos; cogió por los hombros a su lindo hermanito, su Tsu, ese chico por el que daría lo que fuese al igual que su mellizo; presiono sus dedos firmemente pero con suavidad, a la vez, los delgados hombros del castaño.

La decidida mirada dorada aleonada choco con la anaranjada acaramelada.

-Nadie, escúchame bien Tsu. NADIE te volverá a lastimar. Sobre mi putrefacto cadáver a ver y si lo intentan.

La intensidad de la mirada del pelinegro le hizo tener algunas lagrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos, mas no dejo caer ni una sola de ella…se prometio a si mismo ser fuerte pero aun era débil, se volvería fuerte costase lo que le costase. La mano de Milo-nii cubrió una de las manos de Al-nii que se encontraban en sus hombros.

-Nuestro putrefacto cadáver, Al.

La mirada que le dirigió Milo-nii tenia la misma potencia que la de Aldo-nii, solo seria débil con un grupo mínimo de personas y esos eran su papá, Milo-nii, Al-nii, Xanxus-nii y sus guardianes, si estos últimos aun querían seguir siéndolo.

-No..me dejen.

La voz algo estrangulada del castaño reflejaba su mas grande temor, uno que los mellizos conocían, uno que había estado ahí desde hace muchos años y solo se había arreglado con la llegada del hitman de fedorra como también se había intensificado con miedo a perder a todos. Ambos mellizos supieron que su Tsu aun tenia un largo camino por recorrer y ahí estarían ellos para él como también podían meter las manos al fuego por que el hitman de fedorra también estaría a cada paso del castaño. Ambos pelinegros volvieron a su posición inicial con el castaño, volvieron a coger cada mejilla y a chocar sus frentes de manera suave antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca.

Pasaron unos minutos en la misma posición antes de que ambos mellizos se separasen, cada uno encendió en sus manos las llamas del Sol para finalizar el ¨Lazo¨. Tanto Aldo como Emilio colocaron su mano derecha en su pecho, en el lugar exacto en el cual se encontraba el nuevo tatuaje, para luego colocar las izquierdas en el pecho del castaño, en el mismo lugar en el que ambos sabían que se encontraba el tatuaje y símbolo del ¨Lazo¨.

-Yo, Aldo Di Morte Onceavo Morte te juro a ti, Tsunayoshi Sawada Decimo Neo Vongola Primo que en mi vida te traicionare, te dejare o te desobedeceré, como tampoco dejare que te hagas daño a ti mismo, no solo te doy mi vida sino mi alma en son de este juramento.

Aldo ilumino las llamas de sus manos con mas intensidad, aun con una mano en su tatuaje como en el de su hermanito.

-Yo, Emilio Di Morte Onceavo Morte te juro a ti, Tsunayoshi Sawada Decimo Neo Vongola Primo que en mi vida te traicionare, te dejare o te desobedeceré, como tampoco dejare que te hagas daño a ti mismo, no solo te doy mi vida sino mi alma en son de este juramento.

Emilio imito la anterior acción de su mellizo iluminando las llamas en sus manos con mas intensidad, aun con una mano en su tatuaje como en el de su hermanito.

La seriedad con la que lo dijeron ambos pelinegro no solo hacia sonar cada palabra como si nada ni nadie lo pudiese cambiar sino que también desprendía una antigüedad de siglos, una que cada uno de los tres chicos sabia que contenía el juramento que hacían.

Tsuna no dudo ni un segundo en sus acciones, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y no se arrepentirá nunca; encendió sus llamas del cielo en sus manos, coloco una encima de cada mano en el pecho de los mellizos, al la altura del corazón, en el lugar que sabia estaba el tatuaje, mismo que él tenia.

-Yo, Tsunayoshi Sawada Decimo Neo Vongola Primo acepto su juramento Aldo Di Morte Onceavo Morte y Emilio Di Morte Onceavo Morte, así como también les juro nunca traicionarles ni dejar que se hagan daño a si mismos, es una promesa y un juramento que pienso cumplir por el resto de mi vida.

Las llamas empezaron a crepitar, solo ellas siendo testigos del juramento que se había hecho; pasaron unos minutos en los que los tres chicos sintieron como un calor demasiado fuerte recorría sus pechos, ya estaba hecho.

Había terminado.

El ¨Lazo¨ estaba hecho.

Aunque las llamas de la pequeña cúpula aun no desaparecían.

Los pelinegros y el castaño deshicieron sus llamas, este ultimo volvió a se apachurrado por ambos pelinegros sonrientes tanto o mas que él, pero un murmullo llamo la atención del menor.

-Que dijiste, Al-nii?

Ninguno de los mayores se separo ni un milímetro antes de que el nombrado contestase.

-Que dormiremos contigo.

Tsuna solo suspiro ante eso, veía una pelea venir.

-No creo que _papá_ les deje.

Y era cierto, no creía ni por un segundo a que cediese, mejor aun no creía que ninguno de los tres cediese, ni Al-nii, ni Milo-nii y mucho menos su papá, aunque si es que por algún extraño motivo cedía León también pelearía por dormir con él.

-El tío Reborn tiene debilidad por ti, aceptara si tu se lo dices.

Aldo le seguiría diciendo ¨tío¨ al hitman aunque este dijese que aun no se había ganado el derecho, ya sabia como ganárselo, como también su mellizo.

-Eso es jugar sucio.

Ambos mellizos se encogieron de hombros antes de hablar al unísono.

-Todo sea por un bien mayor.

Tsuna solo suspiro, ya veía la batalla llegar

-Milo-nii lo digo enserio cuando digo que es jugar sucio…

El crepitar de las llamas a su alrededor llamo la atención de los tres chicos interrumpiendo su conversación antes de que las llamas empezasen a desaparecer.

Tsuna empujo a los mellizos, le gustaba abrazarles pero no le gustaba ser tratado como muñeco de apretar.

-…tenemos que hacer llamadas y mensajes que hacer, no es así?

* * *

 **Para los que quieran saber, esto son algunas cosillas que pasan después de una violacion:** **Las reacciones de los hombre violados difieren un poco de las emociones de una mujer, muchos reaccionan de forma terrores nocturnos, pero salen a la calle y están más de sueño. Aislamiento. Temor a ser tocado por personas en las que no tienes plena confianza. Culpa, creer que fue la culpa de uno mismo. Baja autoestima. Odio a uno mismo. Vergüenza de si mismo. Depresión. Asco, serios problemas en las relaciones sexuales. Desconfianza.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	28. Especial de Navidad

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os lamento muchisimo no haber actualizado, enserio, en lo personal me considero de esas personas que actualizan super rapido no mas d dias o hasta en ocasiones solo horas, pero esta vez tuve una invacion familiar miniaturisada, me se los caps top de Pepe Pig, Dragon Tales(mis primas lo ven en youtube u.u), Jonnhy Test, Futurama y otros, aunque los ultimos dos me gustan, que puedo decir me gustan los dibujos...al punto, la cosa es que me han estado usando de muñeca jalable de un lado a otro por lo que solo he podido hacer algunos cap que tenia en mi cel, lo unico que estuve actualizando es Shanks en Foosha, Vida Cotidiana y ahora este fic, ni siquiera puedo entrar a la compu si es que no me aplasta todo el mundo y ve que escribo, ni al face pude entrar, me desvio bastante, eh? bn hasta que no se vayan no podre actualizar pero apenas esten fuera de mi casa volvere a actualizar con la misma continuidad que antes, pero aun asi como prometi les traigo el especial de Navidad.**

 **Con respecto al cap anterior, con lo del tatuaje te dejo una imagen para que lo vean, se ecuentra en mi devian art, al cual tengo bastante olvidado, hay una descripción pero tamb la pondre aqui, como veras en la imagen no soy muy imaginativa con estas cosas lol en lo personal me gusta los tatuajes simples, la verdad tener un tatuaje es aun mi sueño frustrado, aun ando buscando el modelo -.-..en fin El tatuaje simboliza el ciclo eterno de las cosas, también el esfuerzo eterno,bla bla bla En si cada famiglia tiene un animal, los Cavallone a los caballos, Yija vaquero!...Los Vongola a los leones, en el caso de Xanxus a un ligre pero como tambien es un Vongola x apellido, se consideraria a los Vongola como los que usan a los felinos y bueno grrrr, a los Bovino la ¿vacas? pongamoles el ganado vacuno .-. muuu... y a nuestros queridísimos Morte las serpiente! lol**

 **Muchisimas gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **cjesuscj72: tiempo que no te leia hombre! me gusta que te encantase el cap! como tamb espero que te guste este! Felices fiestas, Feliz Navidaddd!**

 **Victoria Chacin618; como vuelvo a decir apenas leo victoria ya tengo el resto del nick memorizado o.o loco... te doy un dato, en esta temporada no se vera a Paolo~ pero mas de uno ira por su pellejo :3 te deseo una Feliz Navidad!**

 **Dark Sennin: Como siempre, un gusto verte por aqui! te doy un dato con los mellizos y el tema de dormir con Tsu, Aldo & Emilio saben algo que hara que Reborn les deje dormir con Tsu, como siempre he dicho, la información es poder~ te deseo una Feliz Navidad!**

 **Yamii Nara: Como siempre un gusto leerte, mas aun cuando me expresas todo en el review, la verdad es que lo que pasara con los guardianes y Tsu sera algo dificil para nuestro castaño favorito, pero como digo todo es necesario, incluso lo doloroso... te doy un dato Tsu tiene la misma costumbre de patear que su queridisimo papá, claro que Tsu pateara a un rubio. no se si sepas a quien me refiero.**

 **perdon por los horrores ortograficos.**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Especial de Navidad**

 **Primera Navidad en la Base/Mansión de la Decima Generación**

Todo en la Base/Mansión se podía resumir en un sola palabra, Caos.

Caos en el mas loco y bizarro sentido.

Hace ya algún tiempo que se había dado la ceremonia de sucesión y la fiesta de Navidad en Italia se había adelantado para que los de la Decima Generación pudieran tener su privacidad como una de las pocas navidades que les quedaban en Japón al menos hasta la graduación de los menores; la fiesta fue tranquila y sin ningún inconveniente para la calma del castaño y sorpresa del Nono, ninguno de los Guardianes de la Decima Generación hizo mucho destrozo, todo gracia a su _papá_ y sus benditas amenazas y chantajes, Primo le tuviera en su gloria; un día de estos le prendería una velita al hitman pero sin que el pelinegro se diese cuenta ya que aunque el castaño quisiese mucho a su _papá_ sabia que este podía llegar a ser un verdadero ególatra cuando quería. Todas las _famiglias_ aliadas habían asistido y dado sus saludos no solo al Nono sino también al Decimo, pero con quien mas parecían querer congraciarse los _Capos_ de las _famiglias_ aliadas era con el castaño para el fastidio del guardián de la Nube y de la Niebla, y bajo la atenta mirada del hitman; por otro lado, el padre biológico del castaño fue evitado y esquivado monumentalmente y con una gracia que parecía que realmente fuese sin intención, parecía.

Hace solo seis horas la Decima Generación había vuelto aunque solo la mayoría de los guardianes con el Decimo, y se dice la mayoría dado que para no tener ningún inconveniente se había asignado un vuelo privado tanto para el perfecto de Nami-Chuu como para el ilusionista y su grupo; Reborn se había quedado un momento mas en Italia a petición del Nono para poder discutir ciertos asuntos del progreso del recién nombrado Decimo. Apenas llegar los guardianes de la Tormenta, la Lluvia, el Rayo y el Sol junto con el Decimo fueron sorprendidos por I-pin, Haru y Kyoko que les esperaban en el recibidor de la Base/Mansión armando lo que parecía ser un gigante árbol de navidad, si bien Tsuna las excluyo totalmente de todo los asuntos de la mafia les dio la promesa de pasar las navidades en grupo, para la alegría de las jovenes; algunas sirvientas corrían de un lado a otro buscando los adornos, otras llevando comida, algunos de los pocos mayordomos llevaban cajas de que-quien-sabe-que-contendrían en dirección de las chicas que apenas notaron la presencia de los chicos no dudaron ni un segundo en esclavizarles mandándoles de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera Hayato se podía negar ya que las chicas tenían ese humor aterrador que toda mujer se sabia cargar antes de un acontecimiento importante, el único que se pudo ¨ _salvar_ ¨ fue Tsuna y eso por que Haru le mando a comprar mas nieve artificial para el árbol, no se le podía pedir a Ceci que fuera ya que ella al ser la única que solo obedecía al castaño se negaba a hacer cualquier petición que le diesen las menores, eso hasta que Tsuna llego y le pidió que ayudase por lo que ahora se encontraba poniendo la mesa junto con las demás, tampoco se podía pedir al resto de los sirvientes ya que cada uno se encontraba desempeñando una función asignadas por las tres menores; Tsuna al ver a sus amigos ser usados hizo lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió, aceptar la orden de Haru de ir por mas latas de nieve artificial, al menos con la decoración y todo sorprenderían al resto de sus guardianes faltantes que por lo que le habían dicho llegarían todavía en dos horas, y en lo que contaba a su _papá_ en cinco.

El castaño suspiro derrotado saliendo de la tienda de adornos de la zona comercial de Namimori, se había tenido que ir hasta la zona comercial ya que todas y cada una de las tiendas de adornos habían vendido prácticamente toda su mercancía, maldecía su suerte.

 _Haru-chan me va matar._

Tsuna no sabia que era peor haberse demorado tres horas en conseguir las ultimas 10 latas de nieve artificial y eso que peleando prácticamente con un grupo de mujeres mayores o el tener que caminar por las abarrotadas calles de la zona comercial.

 _¿Es que nadie puede comprar regalos a tiempo?_

Corriendo de un lado a otro se veían no solo a adultos comprando sino también a adolecentes desesperados por el regalo ideal, había recibido choques en mas de una ocasión ya se estaba fastidiando, por lo rápido que había salido de la Base/Mansión se olvido coger la bufanda aunque no era un gran problemas cuando se cubrió el cuello con parte de su cabello el cual le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, por la repentina esclavización de las chicas no tuvo ni tiempo para cambiarse el traje pero al menos se pudo quitar la capa para su gran alivio, aunque ahora la extrañaba, el frio era abrumador.

El castaño se detuvo en seco al ver un callejón, si no recordaba mal si tomaba este callejón y otros dos mas podría cortar el camino y llegar mas rápidamente a la base/mansión, y para cuando llegase la decoración ya debía de estar lista, y sus guardianes faltantes ya debían de haber llegado; con un encogimiento de hombros el castaño decidió tomar el atajo por el oscuro callejón.

Había pasado el primer callejón sin ningún problema, algo de basura acumulada pero nada que no supiese esquivar con facilidad, dado que no se encontraban ni sus guardianes ni ningún conocido de Namimori se podía mover con esa facilidad y gracia con la que acostumbraba; para legar al segundo callejón tuvo que pasar por una calle con tantas personas aglomeradas que si es que no fuera por la habilidad de esquivar que su querido _papá_ le inculco a base de balazos y bombas no hubiese podido esquivar a todas las personas que pasaban apresuradamente dando codazos y pisotones; el segundo callejón fue el mas largo y estrecho, si es que se movían en demasía chocaba con una de las paredes a sus costados; nuevamente para pasar al tercer callejón tuvo que pasar por otra calle de gente aglomerada en busca de regalos navideños de ultimo minuto o personas comprando pasteles o alguno que otro aperitivo para lo que suponía serian fiestas navideñas, ya en el ultimo callejón que tenia que pasar soltó un suspiro fastidiado, todo lo que tenia que pasar por unas simples latas de nieve artificial.

Tsuna camino por el callejón mal iluminado sin ningún temor, no había nada que le pudiese hacer daño por el momento, además que si alguien por idiota que fuese se le ocurría metérsele en su camino, la pasaría mal, muy mal, a menos de que conozca a alguien interesante en las instalaciones medicas de Namimori.

-Espero que Haru-chan no le busque pelea a Hayato.

Y de verdad lo esperaba, y aunque solo su _papá_ y él mismo se hubiesen dado cuenta, había visto a Takeshi algo celoso cuando la peli marrón y su mano derecha peleaban, creía que era mas por lo que su guardián de la Lluvia pensaba que su guardián de la Tormenta así expresaba su afecto, y en parte era cierto pero realmente pensaba que su guardián de la Lluvia aun no se daba cuenta de la diferencia de como eran las peleas que su amigo peliplata tenia con él a las que tenia con Haru-chan.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado.

Siempre creería firmemente que su mano derecha era un Tsundere y su guardián de la Lluvia un masoquista, aunque ambos parecían bastante felices con ello.

-Pero que tenemos por aquí...

Tsuna rodo los ojos en la oscuridad, ya había sentido como alguien le seguía así que solo se detuvo sin tensarse ni gritar como habría hecho hace unos meses o en la compañía de sus guardianes.

-…acaso te perdiste, niño rico?

Y era por eso que no le gustaba salir con el traje de corte italiano, aparte que le hacia ver como una persona de clase alta, era un letrero fosforescente que decía róbame-y-tendrás-una-navidad-de-rey.

Por la voz masculina que tenia detrás de si mismo podía notar un par de cosas.

Primero, era un adolecente.

Segundo, por el sonido de los pasos arrastrados, un delincuente ocasional.

Y tercero, por el tono prepotente nadie le había dado una buena lección, de seguro aun no se cruzaba con Kyôya, por lo que no debería de ser de Namimori.

Tsuna se giro para darle la cara pero ni siquiera se tomo la molestia en memorizarse la cara del adolecente que lucia algo sorprendido.

-Te doy una oportunidad, lárgate ahora y no te romperé nada.

Aun con la mala iluminación se podían apreciar las facciones finas del castaño, y por la cara de bobo del delincuente juvenil se podría decir que acababa de quedarse prendado al menos hasta que las palabras ingresaron a su cerebro, lo cual demoro unos segundos de mas.

 _¿Le debería pasar una cubeta para la baba? Nahhh._

Ajeno a los pensamientos del castaño, el delincuente juvenil ya no pretendía asaltar al menor ni cobrar su tarifa navideña por pasar por su nuevo y recién adquirido callejón sino tener una buena cita navideña con el bombon que tenia delante de si, pero primero _la i_ ntimidaría un poco, siempre funcionaba, al menos para él.

-Mira guapa, con quien te crees que estas jugando?

Tsuna ni se intimido ni molesto en cambiar su expresión, ni siquiera rodo los ojos ante el tono amenazante, lo único que le fastidiaba era que siempre que veían su cara se le quedaran viendo como idiotas y le tomaran por una chica, de todas las cosas una _chica_ , y luego le decían porque no se apartaba el flequillo cuando iba al colegio, aparte de otras razones personales claro esta; lo que sorprendió al delincuente juvenil no fue el hecho de que la persona que tuviese frente a él no empezara a llorar o rogar por que la dejase en paz como era habitual antes de acceder a pasar un rato con él sino que simplemente le mostro una sonrisa escalofriante antes de hablar.

-Con un adolecente unineuronal con ínfulas de matón y deseos suicidas, ahora ¿te quitas o te quito?

El chico se había acercado rápidamente los tres metros que le separaban de quien él consideraba una chica tratando de sujetarle el brazo.

-Hija de pu..-

Antes de que el delincuente terminase de injuriar contra la madre del joven capo y el mismo, Tsuna le envió una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperte tres o cuatro costillas lanzando al adolecente hacia las bolsas de basura que se encontraban acumuladas a un lado del callejón.

-Con mi mamá no te metas.

Amaba mucho a su madre como para permitir que alguien hablase mal de ella así fuese en un simple insulto común, o solo para nombrarla.

La verdad que el castaño quería romperle algo mas que solo un par de costillas, y lo iba a hacer hasta que lo sintió, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta por lo que había estado vagando en sus pensamientos y la sensación era débil pero ahora que estaba plenamente concentrado y alerta, sentía como le recorrían algunos escalofríos poco regulares, los mismos que achaco al frio, esos que solo alguien podía llegar a causar.

 _Merda._

Si le había visto estaba jodido.

Como ya era consiente de la presencia de su guardián la torpeza involuntaria hacia su aparición, en ocaciones se llegaba a preguntar a si mismo si era así como se sentía su autoproclamado hermano mayor cuando no tenia cerca de sus subordinados; corrió entre tropezones sin llegar a salir del callejón cuando le vio tranquilamente parado como si esperara a alguien.

-Kufufufu, tienes mucha prisa Tsunayoshi-kun?

Rayos, de todos sus guardianes tenia que ser Mukuro el que le viese, ya que por la sonrisa sabelotodo que se cargaba estaba casi seguro que le había visto.

-Muk..kuro.

Hasta su tartamudez volvía, por dentro se golpeaba la frente una y otra vez, si su _papá_ le viera de seguro le daba un entrenamiento al mas puro estilo Reborn clásico, ósea a punta de balazos.

-Que? Ya no estamos agiles?

Si antes hubiese tenido alguna duda, ya no era el caso. Mukuro le había visto lo que no sabia era desde que momento.

El peli indigo se fue acercando lentamente al castaño que empezaba a retroceder algo nervioso.

-Kufufufu en la verdad se esconde la mentira, y en la mentira se esconde la verdad…

Cada vez eran menos los pasos que separaban al ilusionista del castaño, o eso era hasta que el joven capo choco con un pared, una que no recordaba que estuviese ahí por lo que suponía que era un de la ilusiones de su guardián de la Niebla.

-…dime Tsunayoshi-kun…

El ilusionista acorralo al joven capo colocando ambos brazos en la pared en la que el castaño se encontraba apoyado.

-…Que es lo que no quieres que sepamos?

El castaño por unas milésima de segundo considero verdaderamente decirle la verdad al peli índigo, considero decirle que siempre actuaba frente a ellos, de manera inconsciente pero lo hacia, considero decirle que se volvía torpe, tartamudeaba todo el tiempo y se asustaba con todo lo que había a su alrededor por miedo de que alguna _famiglia_ enemiga les atacase y viesen como era realmente, y si no les gustaba como era realmente se alejasen corriendo lo mas rápido que les dieran sus piernas, no quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería que las personas que tanto quería le aborrecieran y le dijeran que ya no querían su compañía; tenia miedo ,mucho miedo, prácticamente pavor de que le dejasen solo y no volviesen, por lo mismo que descarto la decisión de decirle la verdad al peli índigo, quien esperaba su respuesta, aunque si quería decírselo, pero el miedo al rechazo se lo impedía.

-Naa..da

El ilusionista en vista de que el castaño parecía que no iba decir nada mas, suspiro decepcionado aunque eso no significase que se fuese a rendir, no podía perder mas tiempo antes de que Ave-kun llegase a arruinarle su preciado momento de privacidad con el castaño, ya de por si era un milagro que no tuviese a nadie a su alrededor para que le estuviese fastidiando la diversión, y aun mas sorprendente era que el ex-arcobaleno no se encontrase presente, prácticamente tenia todo en bandeja; no importaba que no le dijese lo que sea que estuviese ocultando ahora o después, algún día lo diría y ese día estaría esperándolo gustoso.

Hizo una ilusión rápida.

-Tsunayoshi-kun~ porque no miras que hay encima de nosotros.

El castaño lo miro extrañado por el cambio de tema pero aun así levanto la mirada antes de ponerse tan rojo como una remolacha al reconocer el objeto.

-Kufufufu creo que sabes lo que significa. No es así ,Tsunayoshi-kun?

El joven capo negó nerviosamente con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-N..noo..oo

El ilusionista sonrió gatunamente, como un gato apunto de comerse un ratón.

-¿Que sucede, Tsunayoshi-kun? Crei que los japoneses eran bien apegados a las costumbres y tradiciones.

Pese a la mala iluminación, el ilusionista podía ver claramente lo nervioso que se encontraba el joven capo, le encantaba ponerle en ese estado.

-Sii…ii pe..ro…-

Mukuro agrando su sonrisa, el castaño no le dijo ni un ¨no¨ ni nada parecido.

-¿Pero?

 _Piensa, por lo que mas quieras cerebro, nunca me diste ideas cuando las necesite en el colegio pero porfavor dame una idea. Ahora. Rapido. Bingo._

-Hay mucha luz y alguien nos podría ver.

La luz en el callejón era lo suficientemente buena para que si alguien pasaba viese a ambos chicos, aunque el guardián de la Niebla únicamente arreglo ese pequeño detalle en un simple parpadeo.

-Kufufuf decias?

 _Gracias cerebro, enserio gracias!_

Ajeno a los pensamientos sarcásticos del castaño el guardián de la Niebla de la Decima Generación quito los artículos que el joven capo sostenía colocándolos rápidamente a un lado.

-Eso e..es…-

Al dejar de sentir el peso de las latas de nieve, el joven capo se sintió aun mas nervioso, estar con su guardián de la Niebla siempre le daba una sensación de seguridad y nerviosismo a la vez, junto con otra mescla de sentimientos.

-Un estorbo y algo que se encontraba en mi camino.

El peli índigo ya no podía ver el rostro de su jefe pero aun así podía imaginar la confusión en su rostro, una que no le aclararía por ahora, y tampoco en un futuro cercano, al menos nunca le diría que las latas que cargaba le obstruían el acceso a pegar su cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Tu..uu camino?

El peli índigo no respondió simplemente volvió a colocar ambas manos enguantadas a los costados del castaño mientras que su cara descendía hasta llegar, contrario a lo que el castaño creía, a la base del cuello donde se quedo por unos momentos escuchando el frenético pulso del joven Capo; ambos adolecentes se quedaron un momento en silencio escuchando el ruido de las personas que llegaba hasta donde se encontrabas, o al menos lo hicieron hasta que Mukuro se volvió a mover. El peli índigo paso su nariz por el delgado cuello del castaño deleitándose con la suavidad, el suave olor a canela y los ligeros estremecimientos de su acompañante lo que hizo sonreír aun mas al guardián, quien soplo ligeramente haciendo que los estremecimientos del joven Capo aumentase y aun mas cuando su nariz llego cerca del inicio de la oreja del castaño donde soplo tan ligeramente que parecía un simple viento cálido lo cual hizo que el castaño se pegase aun mas a la pared, y aunque Mukuro no le viese, por la poca iluminación, imaginaba que el rostro de su adorable _jefe_ completamente rojo; las manos enguantada del guardián de la Niebla recorrieron los hombros del castaño, pasaron los delgados y tensos hombros para lentamente seguir su recorrido por el delgado cuello; el peli índigo en ningún momento separo su nariz del inicio de la oreja del castaño, pero si se detuvo al notar los fuertes estremecimientos que azotaban de manera demasiado concurrida el cuerpo del castaño, su intención no era asustarle y menos dejarle un mal recuerdo por lo que se detuvo para que se acostumbrase a su contacto dando ligeros masajes con sus enguantados dedos y pasando delicadamente su nariz desde la base del cuello hasta la oreja del menor una y otra vez, pasado unos momentos el joven capo dejo de estremecerse con la misma regularidad por las acciones de su guardián llegando incluso a relajarle un poco; el heterocromático sonrió de manera maliciosa con el único pensamiento no dejar que el castaño olvidase ese momento, al menos no en un tiempo futuro.

-¿Kufufufu futuro primer beso, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Mukuro sintió como el castaño se tenso.

Acababa de dar con el Santo Grial.

Primer beso.

Primero.

Si antes el heterocromático sentía ganas de poseer esos labios color cereza ahora sus ganas se habían triplicado, pero aun así lo haría lentamente; el guardián dejo que su aliento acariciase nuevamente la suave piel del castaño.

-Mu..uukur..ro

El mencionado capto dos cosas en el menor, la primera, nerviosismo ; y la segunda, anhelo. El heterocromático sonrió de manera gatuna al darse cuenta en como había sido pronunciado su nombre, aun si el castaño supiese o no como lo decía, al parecer no le era tan indiferente al joven Capo.

-¿Ansioso, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Mukuro sintió como el menor se removía incomodo pero no le apartaba, buena señal.

-Yo..no..-

El peli índigo interrumpió cualquier cosa que el menor fuera a decir cuando empezó a dar besos mariposa por la mandíbula del mismo, besos tan ligeros que se podrían confundir con el ligero viento que corria salvo que estos eran calidos, pero cuando estuvo por llegar al mentón se detuvo lo que logro un suspiro algo exasperado del castaño.

 _¿Quién diría que Tsunayoshi-kun era tan ansioso?_ Nadie, o al menos eso esperaba.

-Kufufufu

Tsuna no sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos había perdido noción de todo a su alrededor desde que su guardián había empezado a masajear su cuello, miro los ojos heterocromáticos, al menos donde creía que se encontraban ya que por la escasa luminosidad apenas y se podía ver la silueta del peli índigo; el castaño se relamió los labios de manera inconsciente sintiendo la cercanía de su guardián de la Niebla, puede que desease el contacto pero no estaba listo para admitírselo ni a si mismo ni a su guardián de la Niebla.

-Mu…-

Cualquier cosa que el castaño fuese a decir murió al sentir el rose de los labios del peli índigo, eso no podría ni considerarlo un beso sino un simple cepillar de labios, fue rápido, efímero tan corto que apenas dejo de sentirlo lo empezó a extrañar.

Mukuro al escuchar el inicio de su nombre por parte del castaño que tenia a tan escasos centímetros no pudo mas que acercarse ligeramente, por la escasa luz no se dio cuenta del rose que le dio a los labios de Tsunayoshi-kun, fue demasiado corto para su gusto así que nunca lo contaría como un beso, sonrió gatunamente al sentir como el castaño sostenía las solapas de su saco de Kokuyo.

No diría nada, al menos, no por ahora.

El ilusionista se volvió a acercar al rostro del castaño presionando suavemente sus labios con los de su _jefe_ , el suave contacto fue electrizante, por primera vez el guardián de la Niebla sentía como era consiente de cada parte de su cuerpo con la que tocaba al castaño, quien soltó un ligero suspiro que el peli índigo no desaprovecho mordiendo el labio inferior jalándolo ligeramente haciendo que el menor gimiera su nombre quedamente. El ilusionista deslizo una de sus manos lentamente por la espalda del castaño mientras que la otra ascendía hasta la nuca del mismo, presiono ligeramente el cuerpo de su jefe contra si mientras que mordisqueaba ligeramente el labio inferior; puede que nunca supiese que fue primero, el hecho que Tsunayoshi-kun rodeara temerosamente su cuello con ambos brazos o que abriese los labios y le empujase a profundizar el beso, la verdad no le importaba. Estrecho el cuerpo del castaño aun mas, los movimientos de labios del menor eran algo torpes pero se dejaban guiar hasta que luego de un par de minutos el joven capo capto el ritmo, los suaves y dulces labios del menor embriagaban al ilusionista, quien introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del castaño, que por el cambio repentino se quedo unos segundo quieto mientras que el ilusionista recorría cada parte de la boca, memorizando, recorriendo, buscando, incitando a la lengua del joven capo para al final jugar con ella hasta convertirlo en una batalla de lenguas que fue fácilmente ganada por el peli índigo, aunque el joven capo fuese un buen alumno para aprender, lo cual lo demostró cuando atrajo hacia si al ilusionista que le había vuelto a dar besos suaves deslizando sus labios por los del joven capo; Mukuro sintió con sorpresa como el castaño introducía su dulce lengua incitando a la suya, lo cual no tardo mucho, pero a diferencia de la anterior batalla esta fue mas como una danza provocativa, sensual, seductora; el castaño jugaba sucio con él…debía tener en cuenta para el futuro que para esta clase de _actividades_ el menor aprendía rápido, porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que esta clase _actividad_ la repetirían. El ilusionista se separo ligeramente del rostro del joven capo, solo lo mínimo para que ambos pudiesen respirar, regular sus agitadas respiraciones respirando el mismo aire que el contrario, en ningún momento ninguno dio signo de separarse manteniendo el contacto, era como una necesidad para saber que esto era real.

El joven capo, aun mareado por el beso y tan rojo como una remolacha, bendijo la falta de luz; se quería golpear la cabeza, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y había besado a Mukuro, de todas las personas tenia que besar a su guardián, a un miembro de su _famiglia_ , y aunque la culpa era una perra la mando a freír espárragos, con sinceridad le había gustado y mucho, tal vez demasiado; besar a Mukuro fue embriagante no solo la sensación placentera que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies al cabello sino fue algo mas, algo que no supo identificar, algo fuerte, algo.. tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil de describir que era mejor ignorarlo por el momento, al menos hasta que tuviera la cabeza fría y pudiese pensar con claridad.

Mukuro se iba volver a acercar a los suaves labios de su Tsunayoshi-kun cuando Mukuro, su búho de la Niebla, le aviso de la presencia del perfecto de Namimori, a quien maldijo en italiano, japonés y francés(un idioma que tuvo que aprender por su joven pupilo) aunque sabia que ya era tarde para sus acciones quito suavemente los brazos del castaño que seguían alrededor de su cuello, desconcertando al menor, no sin antes volver a rosar los labios del joven capo en un casto beso.

-Kufufufu ya lo repetiremos en otra ocasión Tsunayoshi-kun.

Y si que lo harían, al menos buscaría la forma en que se repitiese.

Segundos después de que su guardián se alejase unos buenos quince centímetros se pudo escuchar perfectamente el sonido del silbido de una tonfa recorrer el aire, la cual fue rápidamente bloqueada por el tridente que apareció en las manos del ilusionista de la Decima generación.

Tanto la pared a sus espaldas como el muérdago arriba de ellos y la falta de luz desaparecieron mostrando a un molesto Kyôya que volvía a sacar una tonfa de su espalda, como lo hacia nunca tendría la menor idea.

-Por intentar propasarte con el omnívoro…

Tsuna se encontraba lo suficientemente adormecido como para agradecer que su guardián de la Nube no les hubiese visto, sino ahí si que se desataba una guerra que dejaría a la guerra de Troya en vergüenza.

Tanto su guardián de la Nube como su guardián de la Niebla se miraban de manera molesta y retadora.

-…te morderé hasta la muerte, Mukuro Rokudo.

Si Ave-kun creía estar molesto no se imaginaba que era que te interrumpan cuando estabas a punto de salir de primera base y llegar a segunda base, eso no se le hacia a un hombre, nunca; que mas daba se quitaría la frustración con una buena pelea.

-Kufufufu~ que gracioso Ave-kun~ yo también te quiero _morder hasta la muerte_ por interrumpir mi tiempo con Tsunayoshi-kun~

El mencionado, aun aturdido, simplemente recogió las latas de nieve que se encontraban en el suelo y dejo que sus guardianes peleasen; paso olímpicamente a sus guardianes sin importarle como Mukuro esquivaba un tonfazo o como Kyôya bloqueaba el tridente que iba en dirección a su pecho, por como ambos chicos se trataban de golpear, tendrían para rato, y la adormecida mente del castaño le dio el recordatorio de las almas posesionada por el espíritu navideño de las chica, y si su guardián de la Niebla se encontraba aquí, a las chicas se les habría unido Chrome.

Para cuando el castaño llego a la base/mansión se dirigió hacia Haru-chan entregándole las latas de nieve artificial y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a su habitación, no cruzo palabra con nadie, ni sus guardianes, ni las chicas, ni Ceci, ni con el resto de los sirvientes que ya habían hecho todos los arreglos decorativos, decir que eso extraño a todos los ocupantes de la base/mansión era quedarse corto; para cuando Reborn llego a la base/mansión saco al castaño casi a rastras de debajo de su cama, quien no paraba de murmurar algo sobre no meterse en callejones oscuros ni mirar en su vida los diabólicos muérdago, para cuando todos los guardianes de la Decima Generación estuvieron reunidos el ex-arcobaleno noto varias cosa; la primera, lo golpeado que se encontraban los guardianes de la Niebla y de la Nube; lo segundo, lo sonriente que se encontraba el guardián de la Niebla y lo molesto que se encontraba el prefecto; lo tercero, Tsuna evitaba peor que la plaga todos y cada uno de los muérdagos colgados en las puertas, además que evitaba mirar a su guardián de la Niebla y si lo hacia se ruborizaba furiosamente; al ex-arcobaleno del Sol no le fue difícil atar cabos, prontamente le haría pasar un infierno al guardián de la Niebla por lo que sea que le hubiese hecho al castaño, quien al cruzar miradas con él supo que tenia que evitar al hitman si quería seguir viviendo.

* * *

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD!y si no actualizo.. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Denuevo siento mucho no haber actualizado los cap normales, le hecho la culpa a la mini legion, uno de ellos esta que me aplasta ahorita mismo :(**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿REVIEW?**


	29. Chapter 19

**Holaaa! Chicas/os primero queria decirles que POR FIN SOY LIBRE!...en realidad soy libre desde ayer en la noche, ok... ahora con respecto al fic, todos saben que son 2 caps y un extra, asi que ya saben lo que viene, el especial de Navidad no contaba como cap :3, en un par de horas lo terminare de editar asi que tiempo please!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Jajajaj fue la interrupcion que mas odio Mukuro, y aunque Tsuna no lo admitira a él tampoco le gusto :3...y hasta ahora evita los muerdagos, te imaginas?...me encanta que te encantase! espero que pasases un Año Nuevo fabuloso!**

 **Destiny Mercedes: creeme que si lo ¨castigo¨ y bastante pero no solo a él..una cosilla..cambiaste tu nick, no? estaba craneando con ello por un tiempo, si no es asi sorry!... espero que pasases un año nuevo de miedo!**

 **Yamii Nara: Awww me encanta que te encantase!... en realidad si no hubiese apararecido nuestro prefecto favorito Mukuro y Tsuna huubieran avanzado mucho mas que simples besos ;) aunque no mucho...ahora que mensionas el y** **aoi hard *.* hay una pregunta que les hare a todos sobre eso...con respecto a Reborn si sabe lo que paso pero a general, aunque no los detalles de todo, si hubo castigo pero esa es otra historia u.u...espero que pasases un Año Nuevo fantastico!**

 **brenda1810018: 6927 es alkdjfslksa amo a esos dos juntos :3 espero que tuvieses un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Todas las dudas diganmelas por favor!, al final hay algunas preguntas chicas/cos**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...culpo a los excesivos precios de los derechos de autor.**

* * *

 **Cap. 19: A la espera**

El sudor caía por su frente y su respiración era agitada a casi entrar al punto de entrecortarse mientras sacudía su espada tratando de quitar los últimos residuos de la sangre pero sabia que era inútil si es que no pasaba un paño por la misma, miro por ultima vez los cuerpos ensangrentados esparcidos cerca de él antes de acercarse a uno de los gruesos arboles que le rodeaban. El frio viento de la mañana hacia que sus largos cabellos blancos danzaran aunque menos no le podía importar, aun no encontraba a su objetivo y ya tenia tres días sin dormir con su misión, tenia pistas de donde podía encontrarle pero aun eran insuficientes y mas aun cuando mandaban escuadrones de inútiles a tratar de emboscarle uno tras otro.

 _Malditas ratas cobardes._

Pasaron unos segundos en la que su respiración se termino de regularizar mientras limpiaba su espada y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del viento agitar las hojas de los arboles, todo era demasiado tranquilo hasta que empezó a vibrar su celular, al ver el identificador de llamadas su sangre hirvió, no podían ni dejarle en paz en su misión de asesinato. Se quito el guante de sopetón para deslizar el dedo por la pantalla antes de hablar sin escuchar las palabras del interlocutor, es mas si para cuando llegase al castillo de Varia lo vía, le rebanaría el cuello al subordinado.

-VROOIIIII QUE MIERDA QUIEREN AHORA?!

Squalo escucho por la línea como su interlocutor tragaba grueso lo cual le hizo chasquear la lengua fastidiado.

-Capi..tán Estra..tega, código 2-X-Blanco.

Cualquier molestia se le fue en el acto, enfundo su espada rápidamente para no tener ninguna distracción. Desde las llegadas imprevistas del Decimo Vongola habían establecido una serie de códigos para todos y cada uno de los peligros potenciales y reales que podría atravesar el castillo Varia así como los posibles atentados que podían afectar a Vongola.

Para ataques Externos el código era 1. y para los ataques internos el código era 2.

Por si la amenaza era uno de los guardianes de Varia o el Jefe Bastardo el código era simplemente la primera letra del nombre de los mismos, así mismo cuando llegaba el consentido del Jefe de Varia con el ex-arcobaleno era la misma situación con los códigos; pero si la amenaza era externa simplemente era ¨Ch¨

Pero el color que usaban al finalizar los códigos era clave para descifrar el hilo de la situación.

Rojo. Peligro extremo.

Morado. Peligro controlado con dificultad.

Azul. Controlado y seguro.

Blanco. Situación dudosa.

Amarillo. Visita inesperada.

-Explícame la situación.

Por la línea se escucho como algunas personas caminaban o corrían gritando cosas inentendibles.

-Se encuentra mas o menos controlada, capitán.

El mencionado apretó el celular impaciente pero aun así dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado que, aunque el peliblanco no lo viese, hizo temblar al otro hombre en la línea.

-Numero de bajas.

El capitán estratega escucho como el subordinado con el que hablaba gritaba sobre la cantidad de personas heridas y muertas por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el inútil hizo uso sus neuronas y llamo a uno de los subordinados del escuadrón de Lussuria.

-11 bajas, capit…

Por la línea se escucho a alguien llegar y decirle algo a su interlocutor.

Gruño fastidiado.

-…16 bajas…

Nuevamente se escucho a alguien llegar y decirle algo.

Se empezó a impacientar.

-...17 bajas, Capitán Estratega.

Si volvían a cambiar el numero juraba que se le reventaría una vena.

En vista del silencio que siguió por lo que escuchaba no cambiarían el numero.

Solo 17 bajas, no era un mal numero, al parecer por fin los inútiles que tenia por subordinados empezaban a mejorar, aunque fuese por el modelo de entrenamiento suavizado de la copia que le dio el ex-arcobaleno del Sol del entrenamiento que tuvo Tsunayoshi.

-Daños.

Lo que verdaderamente le importaba era eso, el vagonetas de su Jefe Bastado solo servía para tres cosas.

Pelear, destrozaba todo no solo a balazos sino que también tenia bastante habilidad en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, por no hablar de las espadas, sino le hubiese derrotado hace tantos años atrás no le hubiese seguido en un principio.

Beber, y si que bebía como vikingo pero el muy cabron solo tomaba licores fino y sobre todo caros como si fuesen agua.

Y en el sexo, sus lastimadas caderas daban fe de ello.

Para el resto de las actividades como el papeleo se las achacaba a él evadiendo totalmente sus responsabilidades.

-El ala oeste se encuentra parcialmente destruida y en proceso de reparación, y… hum…

Gruño ante la molesta duda de su interlocutor lo cual apresuro al hombre de poder hablar.

-…un agujero en _su_ oficina, Capitán.

Las palabras tardaron unos segundos en ser entendidas, en un principio pensó que se trataba de la oficina de Xanxus pero luego cayo en cuenta de que le recalcaron la palabra ¨ _su_ ¨.

Le acababa de nacer otra cana, lo sabia, y su cabello no podía estar mas blanco de lo que ya estaba por lo que las canas no se le diferenciaban.

 _No jodas._

Hace solo dos semanas que la habían reconstruido.

-¿ _MI_ oficina?

Pregunto pese a ya saber la respuesta.

-Si, Capitán estratega.

La reacción fue inmediata.

-VROIIIIII!…

Al escuchar el inicio del grito de guerra del peliblanco, el hombre al otro lado de la linea aparto el celular de su oído por el miedo a quedar sordo pero pese a ello escucho perfectamente los insultos que siguieron al grito de guerra del capitán Estratega y Guardián de la Lluvia de Varia.

-… _figlio di putana_ , maldito Jefe Bastardo _,_ cabronazo de…-

Luego de unos minutos donde los insultos habían pasado del italiano al español y del español al francés por fin el peliblanco se detuvo asustando aun mas a su interlocutor.

-Capitán?

Squalo no supo en que momento saco su espada aunque no le podía importar menos, en esos momentos podía rebanar las plumas que suelen colgar del cabello de Xanxus sin ningún remordimiento por ello.

-El Jefe Bastardo, donde esta?

Al escuchar la ira contenida en la voz del capitán estratega el hombre al otro lado en la línea no pudo mas que tragar grueso y rezar por que no le mataran pronto.

-En su oficina tomando coñac, Capitán.

Algo se quebró en su interior, ojala no fuese su hígado.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces calmándose.

-Enciende la pantalla de la oficina del Jefe Bastardo.

La respuesta aliviada al otro lado de la línea no se hizo esperar

-Si, Capitán Estratega.

Cambio la llamada a una video llamada mientras conectaban el equipo.

La pantalla cambio de ese exasperante azul oscuro a la imagen que quería, tenia frente a él al responsable de sus lastimadas cadera, sus canas y su posible hígado lastimado entre otros. Xanxus se encontraba tranquilamente sentado con las piernas elevadas apoyadas en su escritorio mientras bebía algo de licor de uno de sus vasos, no se fijo en nada mas que eso; no le presto a tensión a su forma de sentarse, a la tensión que reflejaba su cuerpo antes de una carnicería, la mirada peligrosa que tenia aun mas notoria que la normal, las pistolas desenfundadas se su regazo o la forma en la que apretaba el vaso con el coñac, ni mucho menos en las cicatrices que se mostraban tan abiertamente aun en la habitación sin iluminar, no, no le presto atención a nada de ello simplemente se concentro en su ira.

-VROIIII, MALDITO JEFE BASTARDO QUIEN TE HAZ CREI..-

La voz profunda interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

-Cállate…

No tenia que decírselo dos veces, Squalo se detuvo de decir cualquier palabra al ver como la llama de la ira del Jefe de Varia aparecía en sus manos haciendo que el vaso de coñar se quebrara antes de romperse en miles de fragmentos, recién en ese momento pudo notar la ira mesclada en la mirada rojiza la cual le observaba directamente a los ojos, pocas veces había visto la mirada realmente iracunda del Jefe de Varia, Xanxus solo había mostrado esa mirada en pocas ocasiones, como cuando descubrió que era adoptado y se lo dijo, cuando planeo la forma en derrocar a su padre adoptivo, cuando se entero del complot contra Tsunayoshi, cuando…había unos muy malos, malos momentos en los que vio esa mirada y ello nunca traía nada bueno consigo.

-…llama a cada escoria inútil nos vamos a Japón.

Sin mas la comunicación se corto, pero antes de ellos había visto perfectamente como dicha comunicación se había cortado por un disparo proveniente de las pistolas del pelinegro.

Japón.

Chasqueo la lengua, eso solo significaba que irían a un lugar, y para tener a Xanxus así tenían que haber problemas graves, muy graves.

-Ese maldito cabronazo.

No importara que dijera o hiciera en el estado del Jefe, secretamente también le preocupaba lo que estuviese pasando al castaño, ya que solo había algo que enojaría lo suficiente al pelinegro como para ponerlo de ese modo y era que atentaran de cualquier manera contra su consentido favorito, quien también había hecho mella en el mismo.

Aun con la espada y el celular en la mano se subió de un salto a uno de los arboles para empezar a desplazarse, la manera mas rápida y segura era ir de a saltos por las copas de los frondosos arboles.

Pasados unos minutos en los que cogió un ritmo aceptable marco en conjunto a la tira de bastardos inútiles.

-Lussuria, Bel y Fran, Levi A Than, regresen de sus misiones, el Jefe Bastardo nos llama…

A las palabras ¨Jefe¨ y ¨llama¨ Levi A Than acepto rápidamente pero no fue el mismo caso con los mocosos mas jóvenes de Varia y Lussuria que no paraban de exigir las razones por las que interrumpían sus misiones o momentos de diversión como recalcaban los odiosos menores.

-…joder, iremos a Japón…

Japón, palabra mágica.

Japón para todo Varia, guardianes y subordinados, solo significaba Namimori, y Namimori significaba Tsunayoshi Sawada, el consentido del Jefe de Varia.

Todos los reclamos murieron _ipso facto_ , aunque se escucho perfectamente el bufido de Varia conocía que solo había una razón por la cual Xanxus Di Vongola iba personalmente hacia Namimori y esa siempre era su consentido, Tsunayoshi Sawada o mejor conocido como Yoshi en Varia.

-…Ahora muevan el culo al castillo.

Colgó, no se necesitaba mas palabras para tenerlos en el castillo.

Aumento la velocidad de sus saltos.

* * *

Tsuna estaba que quería golpear en la cabeza a los mellizos.

No. Mejor castrarlos, quien sabe y así aprendía a no revelar secretos en beneficio de ellos mismos.

El castaño mando nuevamente una mirada molesta al recién formado trio del mal antes de pasarse la mano enguantada por sus cortos cabellos castaños, su cara no podía quemarle mas de lo que ya lo hacia y su orgullo no podía estar mas pisoteado de lo que se encontraba.

Habían terminado justo a la 1 de la mañana y apenas terminar de realizar el "Lazo" tanto su Al-nii como su Milo-nii no solo demostraron tener deseos suicidas al decirle nuevamente "tío" a su _papá_ sino que le expresaron su deseo de dormir con él, si a un principio solo salieron diez balazos y felizmente ninguno cayo en una parte vital, bendita sea la auto curación de las llamas del Sol, al final hubo algo que detuvo la balacera y al parecer dio luz verde para que tanto Al-nii como Milo-nii llamasen "tío" a su papá...par de chismosos chantajistas.

Desde que se dio cuenta de que hablaban había tratado de callarlos pero si no era Al-nii, era Milo-nii o su mismo papa quien que le paraba…tira de traidores…ahora seria un milagro si su guardián de la Niebla seguía vivo al terminar el día, claro si Mukuro aun quería seguir siendo su guardián de la Niebla; todas y cada una de las acciones que el peli índigo tuvo con él y que hasta la fecha los detalles que le eran desconocidas al ex-arcobaleno fueron reveladas por su Al-nii y su Milo-nii con lujo de detalles cabe resaltar, detalles que solo perjudicaban a su guardián ya que a él lo dejaron como una pobre victima presa de un pervertido al mas clásico estilo damisela en apuros atada a las vías del tren; desde hace un buen par de horas ya se había rendido de tratar de detenerlos, tal parece esos tres pelinegros conocían sus movimientos mejor que el mismo cuando mas les convenía, tampoco es que le estuviese poniendo mucho empeño… todo solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

Como el trio del mal había estado ocupado en chismear sobre su vida privada, al menos la parte que su papá desconocía y el tanto esfuerzo que le puso para que siguiera de ese modo, no le quedo otra que ser él quien empezara a enviar los correos, ya había avisado a Xanxus-nii con un video mensaje enviado por correo electrónico para la primera reunión que tendrían, y para la segunda reunión ya había mandado los correos pertinentes a las Famiglias Aliadas, y todo eso gracias a León, quien se transformo en laptop y era el único que no se unió al trio del mal, se hizo la promesa de darle un parfait de oreo a León.

Aun apoyado en las almohadas de su cama suspiro hondamente antes de volver a acariciar el lomo de León, los tres pelinegros ya tenían mas de 20 horas conversando sobre posibles intentos homicidas, de lo mas creativos por cierto, entre chisme y chisme, y él ya había acabado de mandar correos hace mucho y hacer los preparativos pertinentes en sus planes como también había terminado de leer el expediente de los perfiles de los escudos familiares de las famiglias aliadas y enemigas así mismo de sus historias, con ayuda de León; hace un buen rato que solo escuchaba los planes maquiavélicos de los tres pelinegros por lo que no había nada que hacer y la idea de dormir mas le resultaba molesta pero lo necesitaría para lo que vendría, tenia que estar con sus sentidos al máximo ya que aun no tenia el calibre necesario, al menos no hasta que volviese a hablar con Gio-kun.

 _Por Primo, Xanxus-nii llega pronto._

El primer mensaje que mando fue para el pelinegro por lo que ya debería de llegar en un par de horas si es que todo salía conforme lo planeado; el segundo mensaje que mando fue para uno de los hombres mas confiables que tenia en Italia y el resto de los mensajes para los miembros de las Famiglias aliadas, ahora solo tenia que esperar.

Lanzo una mirada con promesas de venganza al recién formado trio antes de acomodase mejor entre las almohadas y quitarse los zapatos con los pies.

-León somos tu y yo.

El pequeño camaleón verde simplemente empezó a escalar por el cuerpo del castaño hasta llegar a la cabeza de este y acomodarse en su lugar preferido, los suaves cabellos castaños. Cerro sus ojos lentamente para ir regulando su respiración, aunque se mantenía despierto parecía verdaderamente dormido, estaba en ese punto del sueño en el que te encuentras consiente de todo a tu alrededor pero sigues descansando el cuerpo; al poco rato de estar ¨dormido¨ las voces de los tres pelinegros se callaron para segundos después sentir dos pesos a su costado así como una mano retirar a León de su cabeza pese a las protestas de este ultimo.

-Chaos, mejoraste demasiado, casi caigo.

Elevo la esquina de sus labios, no creía haber engañado a ninguno de los tres, claro que aun era consiente pero solo estos tres serian lo suficientemente perspicaces para saber su verdadero estado.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir como dos brazos le rodeaban para estrecharlo fuertemente, tanto Al-nii como Milo-nii no habían descansado ni un segundo y debían de estar en una condición fatal, concentro parte de sus llamas para que estas pasaran de a pocos relajándoles para luego abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, nuevamente.

Probablemente habrían pasad horas desde que se durmió con los pelinegros cuando al fin llego. Abrió sus ojos naranjas acaramelados encontrándose con unos ojos negros ligeramente oscurecidos por la fedorra.

-Llego.

Reborn simplemente asintió descruzando los brazos hasta ahora algo tiesos, había dormido lo suficiente en esa otomana como para estar repuesto, ya no le molestaba ver dormir a ese par de pelinegros con su _piccolo bambino_ pero aun así les mantendría un ojo encima.

Ambos mellizos se estiraron cual gatos sintiéndose totalmente repuestos, habían sentido el llegar de unas seis personas, posiblemente a un rango de un cuarto de kilometro aun.

Tsuna se sentó mirando aun a su _papá_ seguido de los mellizos quienes continuaban estirándose.

-Llama a Ceci, por favor.

Tsuna observo como el pelinegro de fedorra alzaba una ceja antes de soltar un bufido.

-Me crees tu lacayo o que?

El castaño sintió como ambos mellizos a su costado cruzaban sus brazos y le mandaban miradas molestas a su papá, les dio una mirada de advertencia, no quería peleas por ahora, antes de volver a mirar al pelinegro.

-Dije por favor.

Reborn se levanto del otomano estirando sus tensas articulaciones.

-Y?

Tsuna solo soltó un suspiro, sabia que lo único por lo que el pelinegro no iba en busca de Ceci era por no querer alejarse de él así que cedió por esta vez, volteo a su izquierda mirando los dorados ojos de uno de los mellizos.

-Milo-nii puedes llamarla, por favor?

El nombrado sonrió tranquilamente asintiendo para luego bajar de la cama pero se detuvo antes de tan siquiera dar un paso mirando a su pequeño y adorable hermanito.

-Seria un gusto pero si alguien me reconoce podría ser un problema.

La mirada que le dirigió le dio a entender al castaño a que se refería, Xanxus-nii y Varia acababan de llegar, o al menos se encontraban a punto de entrar a la base/mansión por lo que debería aun ser precavido dado que ellos conocían a cada persona que vivía o trabajaba dentro de a misma y hasta que no les presentara podría desatarse una pequeña pelea que haría caer todo lo que llevaba planeando aunque si lo pensaba mejor nadie subiría por el momento.

-Nadie subirá, uh lo olvidaba…

El castaño se palmeo la frente, no podía darse el lujo de olvidar ningún detalle.

-…Ceci aun no te conoce…

En vista de que no iría a ningún lado el pelinegro volvió a subir a la cama sentándose tranquilamente al lado del castaño, total ya tenían el permiso del tío Reborn, aunque con o sin permiso lo hubiese hecho al igual que su mellizo.

Tsuna pensó seriamente en decirle a Al-nii que se pusiera una ilusión de el mismo o de su papá pero seria inútil con Ceci, chasqueo la lengua antes de mirar a su papá con ojos de cachorrito aunque este ya estuviese viendo hacia otro lado.

-…Papá…-

Una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello llamo su atención, miro a su derecha encontrándose con los dorados ojos de su Al-nii.

-No será necesario que nadie vaya.

Aldo había estado callado hasta ahora ya que se concentro en las presciencias que se encontraban en la sala de la base/mansión como en todas las demás, fue bastante precavido no quería tener un desliz y que el pervertido, psicópata, estúpido, depravado, corrompedor de pequeños y lindos hermanitos se diese cuenta de él además que se encontró con una presencia conocida, una que ya sabia que estaría aquí; para cuando nuevamente capto el hilo de la conversación que estaban teniendo su adorable hermanito y su mellizo se había percatado de la chica que estaba a punto de dejar el carrito con los pasteles, sándwiches y el _expresso_ del tío.

-Tienes razón, Al-nii.

Aldo mentiría si dijera que no se sintió bien al escuchar esas palabras de su lindo y adorable hermanito, antes de que tan siquiera se levantase de la cama la puerta había sido abierta por su mellizo dejando ver a una pelinegra a la cual conocía mas que bien por los recuerdos de Tsu.

-Ceci.

La nombrada volteo con esa usual expresión neutra salvo por los ojos abiertos de par en par mostrando unos oscuros ojos negros llenos de alivio y cariño al reconocer la voz del castaño, al ver las otras personas que acompañaban a su Jefe la expresión de la pelinegra fue rápidamente recompuesta a su usual expresión neutra antes de hacer una profunda reverencia.

-Joven amo me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor.

Aldo se movió para que Tsu pudiese bajarse de la cama para luego ir rápidamente en dirección de la pelinegra bajo la atenta mirada del tio Reborn y de su mellizo xomo también de la suya.

-Ceci! Ya te dije que solo Tsuna estaba bien.

La pelinegra suavizo su expresión antes de asentir.

-Si Tsuna-sama

El castaño coloco una mano en la mejilla de la pequeña mujer.

-Eres una digna Petro, y nunca lo he dicho mas enserio que ahora….

Nuevamente los ojos de la pelinegra volvieron a llenarse de cariño y respeto por la persona que le salvo la vida cuando nadie mas dio esperanzas por ella.

El castaño mantuvo la mano en la mejilla de Ceci.

-…puedes quebrarte de vez en cuando, sabes?

Sin ninguna palabra mas la pelinegra empezó a soltar gruesa lagrimas antes de lanzarse a abrazar al castaño, puede que estuviese llorando no solo frente a su jefe y salvador sino también frente a Reborn-sama y dos desconocidos pero no podía evitarlo, lo había estado guardando durante todo el tiempo que no pudo ver al castaño.

Tsuna paso una mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de la joven pelinegra por unos cuantos minutos hasta que esta se calmo separándose de él, puede que la mujer hubiese empapado parte de su camisa pero en ningún momento salió ningún sonido de ella, le tenia gran cariño a esta mujer además que en mas de una ocasión había demostrado ser mas que una amiga y confidente, así como una gran espía, no por nada era una Petro, se había desahogado hablando con ella en muchas ocasiones así como con su papá.

-Lo siento mucho, Tsuna-sama.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, no era necesario que ella se disculpase, es mas debía agradecer que por mas que ella le conoció desde un principio no salió espantada.

-No tienes porque sentirlo…

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo extendiéndoselo a la pelinegra quien se lo agradeció con la mirada limpiándose las lagrimillas que habían pasado por su níveo rostro.

-…Ceci…

Tsuna jalo suavemente de la muñeca a la pelinegra hasta llegar cerca de la cama donde tanto Al-nii como Milo-nii se encontraban apoyados pero al verle acercándose se pararon uno al lado del otro sonriendo tranquilamente, intercambio una mirada rápida con su papá, quien al parecer entendió saliendo a regañadientes de la habitación rumbo a la sala de la base/mansión; ya había escuchado el primer ¨escoria¨ de su Xanxus-nii seguido de dos balazos.

-…te quiero presentar a dos personas que quiero mucho y son como mis hermanos, incluso el lazo que tenemos es mas fuerte, cuando hables con ellos es como si hablases conmigo o con mi papá.

La pelinegra miro el cariño mezclado con la seriedad de las palabras del castaño asintiendo, si era importante para el castaño era importante para ella.

-Si, Tsuna-sama.

El castaño señalo al primer mellizo, el que se encontraba a la izquierda y se acerco tranquilamente a su usual paso felino.

-Ambos son hermanos como abras podido deducir, son mellizos, bajo ningún motivo los vayas a confundir con gemelos, son algo sensibles a ser confundidos con ellos…

Ambos mellizos asintieron. _Gemelos_ , la palabra era una blasfemia para ellos.

El castaño sonrió sabiendo los pensamientos de ambos pelinegros.

-…Milo-nii

Ceci le dirigió un reverencia al nombrado

-Cecilia Petro, joven.

Emilo hizo una reverencia en respuesta ante Ceci.

-Emilio Di Morte, señorita Petro. Solo Emilio esta bien.

La voz tranquila y la suave sonrisa del pelinegro no fue ningún acto como cuando le presentaban a cualquier persona, por los recuerdos de Tsu pudo llegar a tener verdadero cariño por la joven pelinegra.

-Si, Emilio-sama.

Luego de la primera presentación el castaño miro al otro mellizo que estaba esperando casualmente.

-Al-nii

Ceci le dirigió un reverencia al nombrado

-Cecilia Petro, Joven

Aldo hizo una reverencia en respuesta ante Ceci para después mostrar una sonrisa de lado.

-Aldo Di Morte, señorita Petro. Solo Aldo me va bien.

El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa normal, tranquila, confiada no esa presumida que solía mostrar o una sabelotodo o cualquier otra sonrisa de su repertorio sino una mas real, ningún acto como cuando le presentaban a cualquier persona, por los recuerdos de Tsu pudo llegar a tener verdadero cariño por la joven además de que era alguien importante para su adorable Tsu.

-Aldo-sama

Aunque puede que el ¨-sama¨ si le guste

-Ceci, Xanxus-nii subirá en unos minutos, lleva algunas de las botellas de wisky a mi oficina por favor.

Por un segundo la joven pelinegra se quedo quieta para luego asentir tranquilamente.

-Como ordene, Tsuna-sama.

La pelinegra se iba a retirar pero antes de que tan siquiera hiciera una reverencia para irse la hipnotizarte voz del castaño le hizo detenerse.

-Ceci…

La nombrada se detuvo en el acto.

-..tu hermano vendrá.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que esa mirada cariñosa volviese aun mas fuerte a los ojos negros de la joven.

-Muchísimas gracias Tsuna-sama.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia la pelinegra salió no sin antes meter el carrito con los postres y sándwiches, además de la jarra de _expresso_ humeante; apenas se cerro la puerta de la habitación del joven Capo, este miro a ambos pelinegros antes de suspirar.

-Sin ofender Al-nii y Milo-nii pero apestan.

Ambos chicos aun llevaban la ropa hecha un desastre, la piel con algunas manchas y los cabellos algo alborotados, casi como los de él mismo; ambos chicos se miraron entre si antes de suspirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sabemos.

La voz derrotada de los mellizos no le paso desapercibida al castaño, ambos chicos eran bastante limpios y no les gustaba andar oliendo…fatal, pero también sabia que no usarían un traje que no les gustase luego del baño, por lo que se puso a analizar su armario mentalmente.

 _Bingo!_

-Hay algunos trajes demasiado grandes para mi parecidos a los suyos en mi armario que serian de su talla.

Ambos mellizos asintieron antes de empezar a caminar con dirección hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se desabrochaban el chaleco y la camisa que traían puestos.

Aldo se detuvo a medio desvestir volteando a ver a su hermanito que se estiraba haciendo tronar algunas de sus articulaciones.

-¿Te nos unes?

Tsuna sonrió, un baño no le caería mala, menos después de que ambos mellizos habían dormido con él pegándole el aroma a lodo y hierba.

-Claro.

* * *

 **Ipso facto: Por este hecho, en el acto, un hecho se ha producido de forma rápida e inmediata. Es latín.**

 **Figlio di putana: Hijo de Puta, en simple y literal u.u**

 **Preguntas:**

 **1\. ¿Quien sabe quien es el infiltrado de Morte? ideas... algo?**

 **2\. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de quien es la persona de confianza que Tsuna llamo desde Italia?**

 **3\. ¿VAN A QUERER LEMON EN LA SIGUIENTE TEMPORADA?...la verdad nunca he escrito uno pero leere al EXTREMO!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	30. Extra 8 parte IV

**Holaaa! Chicas/os... como les va? disculpen la demora, al parecer FanFiction tuvo algunos problemas y no podia ni leer los review ni publicar...lo intente 16 veces, sip las conte...bn al menos puedo hacerlo ahora, este es el ultimo extra de Ceremonia de Sucesión, espero sinceramente les gustase :3**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!...Y LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS GRACIAS!**

 **amudoki:Holaaa! Me encanta que te encantase, si para mi fue una tortura no poder editar y actualizar ...con respecto a los reviews el hecho que comentes ahora igual me hace feliz!...** **1\. Las fiestas mataron a medio mundo lol...y dejaron algunas libras y.y...** **2\. No es un secreto a quien llamo Tsuna, y si es el h** **ermano de Ceci ;)...una sorpresita para que vean quien es, les dije que un rubio seria importante...3. La verdad aun no se como seria si escribiera lemon o no pero hasta ahora va siendo un positivo...no necesariamente seria de la pareja principal, puede ser de cualquiera ê.ê...Ya en el sig cap empieza todo...bn volvemos al comienzo, ah me encantas tus reviews largos!**

 **Victoria Chacin618:jajaja me encanta que te encantase :3...ahora todo vuelve al principio, la persona de confianza de Tsu se revelara en este extra, eso si...con respecto al lemon al parecer si habra pero en la segunda temporada, aun no me decido si hacer una tercera lol.**

 **Destiny Mercedes: naahh ni te preocupes no creo que nadie adivine quien es l infiltrado, ah es un chico eso si, y Aldo fue quien le sento base, es una pista ;) Me encanta que te encantase y ese recien formado trio sera la perdicion de muchos jajaja leon es un amor!**

 **Lily jackson:Wow me encanta que te encantara, muchas gracias trato de expresar todo lo mejor que puedo u.u tamb trato de actualizar lo mas rapido que mis dedos den(un dia se caeran )**

 **Ahora! Chicas/os con respecto al fic...como todos ahora saben a Tsuna no le gusta ser tocado pero a la excepcion entraran: Reborn, Los mellizos, los guardianes, Xanxus, Ceci, Leon, Primo...en si solo su famiglia o al menos a los que el considera parte de la misma, extraños fuera!**

 **Pdta Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece...pero UN DIA tendre para comprar la primera letra de KHR ;)**

* * *

 **Extra: Ceremonia de Sucesión parte IV**

Silencio.

Cada capo en la habitación estaba mudo, la ilusión en la que habían estado fue… aterradora.

El menor que tenían delante de ellos seguía sonriendo como si nada malo pasase, el ex-arcobaleno se había acercado a la silla del menor apoyándose en uno de los brazos convirtiendo a su mascota en una cámara filmadora, el capitán estratega y el guardián del Sol de Varia parecían estar disfrutando de ver a los capos pálidos al igual que los dos menores sentados en el suelo, el chico con el sombrero de rana parecía que se dormiría de un momento a otro por tanto bostezo mientras que el guardián de la Tormenta de Varia se reía a pierna suelta, siendo su risa lo único que inundaba la habitación, pero nadie les presto mucha atención; todos fueron consientes que al Jefe de Varia le desaparecieron las cicatrices pero la mirada psicópata se volvió de alguna manera peor, aunque nadie pudo sacar los ojos del castaño quien se levanto tranquilamente para luego ir caminando de manera elegante pero lenta hasta llegar frente al Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio pero aun así viendo los ojos a cada _Capo_ en la habitación.

-¿Les comió la lengua el ratón o que les pasa?...

En vista de que ninguno de los Capos o sus manos derechas parecían querer hablar, el castaño con un simple encogimiento de hombros desinteresado voltio a mirar a los dos chicos sentados, quienes continuaban comiendo las barras de chocolate, y en el caso del guardián de la Tormenta de Varia soltando una que otra carcajada entre mordidas.

-… Fran, tus ilusiones mejoraron bastante desde la ultima vez, te felicito...

El niño con sombrero de rana parecía brillar por el alago sin embargo su expresión por mas ilumina que estuviese no cambio en ningún momento; el comentario fue lo que saco a todos los mafiosos de su shock, algunos volvieron a observar al menor con el sombrero de rana que por como le había llamado el castaño, era Fran; cada capo miraba al menor como si no creyera las palabras del castaño pero aun así con duda.

-…ninguno se dio cuenta cuando entraron en la ilusión o ya lo hicieron?...

En menos de un segundo cada _Capo_ recordó haber chocado con el menor y la aparición del guardián del Sol de Varia, ese fue el momento; cuando cada Capo llego al castillo de Varia choco con el pequeño ilusionista, intentaron apartarle bruscamente y apareció el guardián del Sol de Varia para detenerles, a todos los Capos de la alianza les paso lo mismo y sus reacciones fueron las mismas, y no solo a ellos sino también a sus acompañantes.

-…veo que ya lo recordaron, aunque aun no es de dominio publico…

El castaño señalo a Fran de lo mas tranquilo sin importarle el shock del Capo de Les Patriccio que se encontrabas delante suyo a unos pasos y mucho menos que el resto de los Capos presentes estuviesen boqueando como peces fuera del agua.

-… Fran es el nuevo guardián de la Niebla de Varia, aun en etapa de entrenamiento por cierto, y alumno de mi guardián de la Niebla, alguien tiene dudas?...

Silencio.

Un tenso silencio se apodero de cada _Capo_ quienesestaban que no se lo querían creer.

Un _motello,_ y con sombrero de rana.

Un simple _motello_ , tan pequeño que solo aparentaba 9 o 10 años era el nuevo guardián de la Niebla de Varia ,y no solo eso sino que también era alumno del psicópata de Mukuro Rokudo, la mayoría de los capos le temían por muchas razones pero nunca se pusieron a pensar de las razones por las cuales él ilusionista seguía al castaño y mucho menos las razones por las que fuese su guardián de la Niebla; el pequeño Fran nunca mas seria subestimado, al menos no por ninguno de los _Capos_ y sus acompañantes.

Sin duda alguna Varia era de locos, pero también era de elite.

Tsuna empezaba a mirar algo aburrido las reacciones de los mafiosos a su alrededor, el castaño tenia pleno conocimiento de que si no fuese por la corta misión que le dio a Xanxus-nii, Squalo y Luss, estos ya se hubiesen lanzado sobre los Capos aunque lo mas probable era que solo Xanxus-nii hubiese empezado una carnicería seguido por los otros dos.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

-…nadie? Es una lastima.

Samuel Les Patriccio miro como el castaño miraba aburrido desde su posición.

-C-como…?-

Al parecer su patético llamado capto la atención del joven castaño, y deseo no haberlo hecho. Los profundos ojos caramelo le miraban igual que un gato a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, el _Capo_ de la _Famiglia_ Les Patriccio nunca pensó que aquel al que consideraba un _motello_ fuera _así._

-Me di cuenta? Facil, tenia planeado venir antes para hacer una visita sorpresa a Xanxus-nii…

La mayoría de los mafiosos por regla general sabia hablar, aparte del italiano, español, ingles, japonés y ruso por lo que entendieron a la perfección ese honorifico de ¨-nii¨, ni en sus mas locos sueños o disparates momentáneos alguno de los _Capos_ creyó ver a alguien llamar de esa manera, y de lo mas tranquilo, al Jefe de Varia, quien ni se molesto ni hizo ninguna acción contra el joven castaño, es mas le revolvió ligeramente pero de manera cariñosa los cabellos dejando a la mayoría mas estupefactos de lo que ya se encontraban, nunca habían visto al pelinegro dar ningún tipo de muestra de cariño que no incluyese balazos y/o insultos.

Tsuna siguió sin importarle los pensamientos que sabia que pasaban por la mente de los _Capos._

-…cuando uno de los idiotas que ustedes tira de estúpidos tenían por matones hablo mas de la cuenta en una cafetería en la que me encontraba comiendo uno de los mejores y mas exquisitos tiramisús que he probado con Reborn…

Y era cierto. Apenas llegar a Italia tanto Tsuna como Reborn habían estado con un ligero apetito por lo que decidieron ir por un bocadillo, en lo que consistía al pelinegro unas tostadas con aceite de oliva y unos tomates en rodajas acompañado de su infaltable _expresso_ , y con respecto al castaño _algunos_ tiramisús cuando escucharon a un hombre trajeado alardear, delate de lo que presumían era su cita, sobre como su _Capo_ y los otros _Capos_ en la alianza de Vongola se desharían del futuro _Decimo,_ claro que luego de terminar de comer interrogaron _amablemente_ al hombre.

La mayoría de los capos se removían incomodos en sus asientos.

-…ahora, no solo trataron de asesinarme, ninguno de ustedes dijo nada por lo que Xanxus-nii le mando a esta rata…

A la gran mayoría le recorrió un escalofrió.

Las implicaciones del silencio de los capos eran varias, aunque la mas importante de ellas…Vindice. La atención de todos los presente se fue hacia el hombre delante del castaño, quien estaba temblando como nunca nadie le había visto, todos los capos tenían pleno conocimiento de que el Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio era un hombre frio que no le temía casi a nada salvo, ¿Y quien no?, al ex-arcobaleno y al Jefe de Varia.

Los ojos negros del Capo Les Patriccio chocaron con acaramelados ojos del castaño.

-…haber ratita Samuel Les Patriccio porque no me dices tu propósito para querer que Xanxus-nii sea el siguiente Decimo Vongola?...

Por mas que el Capo de Les Patriccio quiso hablar, no pudo, era como si no le pudiese mentir a este…joven mafioso.

-…Nada? Entonces yo lo diré, querías que Xanxus-nii tomara el mando para que Vongola se hiciera, a mi parecer, caótica; tu estúpidamente piensas que Xanxus-nii dejaría a todas las _famiglias_ aliadas le manden como si fuese un mero títere, te recuerdo que el que hace los arreglos en el papeleo es Squalo, el que toma las decisiones es Xanxus-nii y no es para nada manipulable, pero me estoy desviando del tema, no es así?

Tsuna se acerco los dos pasos que le separaban de Capo de la _famiglia_ Les Patriccio poniendo una mano, a lo que todos les pareció de manera ligera, sobre el hombro del hombre mayor derribándolo; el pelinegro cayo arrodillado delante de él.

El futuro joven Capo miro directamente a los ojos negros del pelinegro

-…Quieres que tu hijo tome el mando de tu famiglia después de que Xanxus-nii fuese nombrado como el Decimo Vongola y haya destruido las famiglia enemigas que hasta ahora han venido dando problemas, pero como _Nono_ no quiere entrar en guerra no han hecho ningún daño, al menos hasta ahora…

Tsuna empezó a sentir como el hombre mayor daba ligeros temblores bajo su mano lo que le hizo sonreír aun mas de lo que hacia hasta ahora.

La acción del castaño hizo que el Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio se plantease nuevamente como era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes el potencial explotado y sin explotar que se guardaba el joven futuro Capo que tenia delante de si, y no solo él sino que cada Capo presente; el castaño no solo les había tendido una trampa a los Capos mas temidos y experimentados en el mundo de la mafia Italiana, sino que también estaba jugando con ellos, intimidándoles, mostrándoles lo poderoso que era sin mover prácticamente nada y sobre todo disfrutando cada maldito segundo, todo eso sin mencionar que tenia de su lado a Varia, los asesino de elite liderados por uno de los hombres mas fuertes y peligrosos de Italia, y a Reborn, el ex-arcobaleno del Sol y hombre mas peligroso que pudiesen conocer en sus vidas o eso creían hasta ahora.

-…como sea, quieres que tu retoño entre en un mundo solido pero solo por que quieres que tu _figlio_ sea el segundo entre las _famiglias_ aliadas, por lo mismo quieres quitar de en medio a _Cavallone_ y a _Simon_ ahora que nuestra unión es mas solida con ellos, pero supuestamente, por apoyarme Xanxus-nii tendría que eliminar las _famiglias_ de Dino-onii-san y mi amigo Enma , así como el resto de las famiglias aliadas que me apoyan, no es así?...

Samuel Les Patriccio creyó ver a la muerte jugando con su hilo de la vida; el Cavallone y el Simon también eran cercanos al castaño, este ultimo había ganado poder y reputación desde la falsa Sucesión por lo que ya no se le consideraba a Simon como una _Famiglia_ débil.

Tsuna suspiro con falsa decepción ante el silencio del Capo; la verdad, le divertía como él hombre que había orquestado todo, no solo en su contra sino también la de sus amigos y su _Famiglia_ , estuviese temblando como gelatina y ganado mayor palidez a cada segundo, solo un pequeño castigo.

-…claro que lo es…

El castaño dejo de presionar el hombro del pelinegro haciendo que este ultimo soltara un ahogado gemido de dolor.

Cada persona en la habitación fue consiente de cada paso que el castaño dio en dirección al Jefe de Varia hasta llegar a este ultimo.

-…Xanxus-nii.

La peligrosa mirada rojiza nunca había abandonado al castaño, quien sonreía inocentemente, como quien te esta por decir algo que le resulta divertido.

El Jefe de Varia sonrió de manera peligrosa al encender su llama de la ira cargando sus pistolas.

-Yoshi…

El castaño señalo tranquilamente su brazo antes de mirar en dirección del Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio, quien al verse señalado por el joven futuro Capo se puso mas blanco que un papel y mas aun cuando Xanxus le apunto a la cabeza antes de dirigir lentamente la mirilla de la pistola hacia el brazo del Capo.

-…Escoria cobarde.

Xanxus había disparado aun sonriendo, y todo salió como Yoshi le dijo que saldría.

-Veo que todavía le eres muy fiel, no es así ,Rossue?…

El castaño miro con sus grandes ojos caramelo en dirección al rubio que se cogía un brazo mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte, una que ya había visto hacia algún tiempo atrás, pero en una pelinegra.

-…dime, realmente llegaste a creer que este hombre, te salvo de la masacre de tu familia por su buena voluntad?

Todos en la habitación, con excepción de los Varia, Reborn, El Capo de la famiglia Les Patriccio y Rossue, se preguntaron de que estaba hablando el castaño.

Rossue frunció el ceño, no queriendo creer nada de las posibles mentiras que diría el castaño de su salvador.

Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza al ver la mirada de desconfianza en los ojos del rubio.

-...Veo que aun no me crees… Rossue Petro, cierto? Te escondiste bajo el nombre de Rossue Blad...

Si antes no sabían o no tenían ningún sentido de la ilación de lo que estuviese hablando el castaño, ahora cada mafioso con las suficientes décadas en sus edades tenia una noción de lo que sucedía; como olvidar a la Famiglia Petro, la _famiglia_ de espías y asesinos organizados a pago, casi mercenarios pero con la diferencia de que estos eran selectivos, una famiglia mafiosa que primero hacia infiltrar a sus miembros y cuando tenían la información pertinente mandaban a sus asesinos a dar una masacre en la cual no dejaban ni un solo rastro de sus victimas, solo se supo que eran ellos cuando las _famiglias_ mafiosas empezaron a notar que en cada escena dejaban un pequeño cuarzo negro en el escritorio de los capos de las famiglias aniquiladas; el final de la Famiglia Petro llego hace veinte años cuando un grupo de famiglias organizadas les ataco sin dejar a ni un solo sobreviviente, o al menos eso se creyó.

-...no creo que te sea indiferente el nombre de Cecilia Petro…

El rubio ahogo una exclamación.

Su _sorella_. Su _piccola_ _sorella_ estaba viva. Viva.

Cuantas veces había soñado con ello, su _sorella_ , su _piccola sorrela_ , pese a que no quería confiarse mucho de las palabras del castaño, si él sabia de su _sorella_ además que sabia sobre su procedencia, si es que ella en verdad se encontraba con vida y no muerta como siempre creyó… todos los pensamientos en su mente fueron un caos con esas simples posibilidades, pese a ello miro de manera determinada los ojos caramelo del castaño.

-...no te preocupes, Rossue, esta mas que bien.

Rossue no pudo evitar mirar de manera esperanzada al castaño mientras se sujetaba el lugar herido por la bala, al mismo tiempo que el Capo de Les Patriccio se dio cuenta de que acababa de perder a su hombre mas fiel.

-¿Que es lo que quiere, _futuro Decimo_?

Tsuna sonrió inocentemente, mas aun cuando atrapo un grueso folder que iba directo a su cabeza, su _papá_ aun en ocasiones le quería verle hacer el ridículo pero cuando tenia la guardia alta le era bastante difícil.

-¿Yo? Quiero muchas cosas, pero le hice una promesa a tu hermana, y yo no rompo mis promesas, como creo que tu tampoco. Toma.

El castaño lanzo el grueso folder a las manos de Rossue, quien lo atrapo fácilmente.

El rubio dudo un segundo en abrirlo pero al mirar los ojos acaramelados del castaño, se le fue la duda. Rossue abrió el folder, pasando en un principio las hojas lentamente mientras leía la información para el final pasarlas tan rápido que solo llegaba a ver las fotos.

Reportes. Fotos. Nombres. Culpables. Testigos. Aliados. Enemigos. Traidores.

Todo lo que se encontraba en el folder apuntaba al hombre que tenia detrás de si como uno de los que orquesto todo el ataque en contra de su _Famiglia_ , al menos lo que fue de ella.

Al final había una pequeña carta con su nombre, la letra era redonda y femenina, no dudo ni un segundo en abrirla.

¨ _Ricci, confía en el joven amo, confía en Tsunayoshi Sawada así como yo lo hago. Me salvo la vida._

 _Atte. Tu sorella, Cecilia Petro¨_

 _Ricci_. Ese era el apodo que le decía su _sorella_ cuando niña, una pequeña niña que no podía pronunciar bien la mayoría de las palabras salvo ¨ _ricci_ ¨.

El rubio miro agradecido al castaño quien solo le dio una sonrisa tranquila, el castaño había salvado a su _sorella_ , o al menos eso decía la carta, lo cual creyó.

" _Le juro Il mio Capo, Samuel Les Patriccio, que estaré a su lado hasta que ya no desee mi presencia a su lado, le debo mi vida y con mi vida le pagare."_ Por primera vez en muchos años lamento sus palabras.

El castaño miro hacia la persona que se encontraba a espaldas del rubio.

-Les Patriccio, me gustaría ofrecerle un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos. Acepta?

Pasaron unos segundos antes que la pregunta entrase al cerebro del Capo de la _Famiglia_ de Les Patriccio, los cuales Tsuna aprovecho para pasar a Rossue y acercarse con paso elegante hasta posicionarse delante del Capo, quien aun se encontraba de rodillas sujetándose el adolorido hombro.

-S..sssiii.

El Castaño cogió suavemente la mano que el hombre mayor presionaba sobre su hombre.

 _Exagerado, solo se lo disloque._ Pese a sus pensamientos, el castaño seguía sonriendo inocentemente.

-Libere a Rossue de su promesa y no sufrirá...

Samuel Les Patriccio busco con desesperación en su mente el como negarse, Rossue le es muy útil, el rubio era alguien que se puede infiltrar donde se le pegue en gana y conseguir tanto la información especifica sin que nadie le note, además de ser su mano derecha y persona de absoluta confianza.

-...que no me dijo que aceptaba, es una lastima creí que fui lo suficientemente claro...

A la voz algo fastidiada del castaño le siguió el sonido de algo quebrándose que resonó en la habitación seguida del semi grito ahogado del Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio.

-...Chaos, deberías de estar feliz solo fue el meñique y el pulgar.

Esa muletilla hizo sonreir al ex-arcobaleno y temblar a los Capos. Tenían otro igualito a Reborn.

Las risas del guardián de la Tormenta de Varia resonaron aun mas fuerte en la habitación luego de ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

-Shishishishi ¿Porque no me dejas matarle de una vez, Tsunayoshi?

El nombrado miro al rubio sin siquiera inmutarse, por como Fran se apoyaba en el hombro del Varia ya se encontraba dormido.

-Mejor lleva a Fran a su habitación…

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros sin dar ninguna objeción ni borrar su sonrisa, después de todo era su responsabilidad el entrenamiento del pequeño peliverde así como su seguridad, por mas molesto que fuese; Bel simplemente cargo al menor quien no dudo ni un segundo en sujetarse como un pequeño koala. Mientras que el guardián de la Tormenta de Varia salía de la habitación entre risas asustando aun mas a los Capos, el castaño volvió la vista al pelinegro que tenia delante de si.

-...ahora, en que estábamos?

El Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio no dudo ni un segundo en responder, valoraba en demasía su vida aun si no le agradase perder a alguien tan útil como Rossue.

-Rossue, te libero de cualquier promesa que me hayas hecho.

Tsuna intercambio una mirada rápida con el guardián del Sol de Varia quien ya tenia su llama del Sol en sus manos y se estaba acercando al rubio herido.

-Rossue, ve a que Luss cure tus heridas, hablare mas tarde contigo.

El mencionado asintió con solemnidad.

-Por supuesto, Il Mío Futuro Capo.

Todos los presentes vieron como en los ojos del rubio herido se encontraba una nueva profunda devoción y lealtad hacia el castaño, misma que antes era dirigía al Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio.

Lussuria ayudo al rubio a estabilizarse y llevarle fuera de la habitación.

Apenas la puerta del Comedor del Castillo de Varia fue cerrada, el adorable castaño palmeo la cabeza de Samuel Les Patriccio, cual perro.

-Eres un buen chico...

Tsuna se acerco al oído del Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio.

-...vuelve a intentar algo como esto y tus meñiques no serán lo único que romperé...

El joven futuro Decimo dio un intercambio de miradas con Xanxus negando tranquilamente, dicho intercambio no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-...espero verte en la ceremonia de Sucesión!

En ese momento el Capo de Les Patriccio vio bajo una nueva luz al adorable castaño.

El joven mafioso no solo había demostrado ser inteligente, poderoso, manipulador al cambiar la lealtad de su mas fiel subordinado sino que también había mostrado que no perdonaba traiciones pero que si daba oportunidades a quienes consideraba lo suficientemente utiles, por que sabia que el joven Futuro Capo le consideraba útil como también sabia que no daba segundas por lo que tendría que valorar esta que le daba ya que seria la única.

El Capo de la Famiglia Les Patriccio no era el único que se había dado cuenta de eso sino todos y cada uno de los Capos presentes así como sus acompañantes

Tenían a un Capo entre Capos ante ellos.

-Así será, _Il mío futuro Decimo._

Tsuna asintió como si la respuesta no le fuese una sorpresa.

-Y con ustedes que, caballeros?

Ninguno de los presentes dudo ni un segundo en levantarse de sus asientos y hacer una venia respetuosa hacia el castaño.

-Así será _Il Nostro Futuro Decimo._

Tsuna dio un aplauso, uno solo mientras sonreía como venia haciendo desde que vieron que todo no era mas que una ilusión antes de asentir imperceptiblemente hacia Squalo.

-Que bueno escucharles.

El peliblanco en menos de un parpadeo ya había cortado con su espada la mejilla de cada Capo de la Famiglias Aliadas, el corte diagonal no era muy profundo pero si dejaría una cicatriz, un pequeño recordatorio cada vez que se viesen al espejo; los subordinados de las Famiglia Aliadas al contrario de sus Capos tenian un corte en el hombro.

Las exclamaciones de dolor no se hicieron esperar.

-Chaos, enserio no creían recibir una pequeña advertencia? Squalo se moría por hacerles eso y mas, agradezcan que Xanxus-nii acepto no intervenir a menos que se lo pidiese; si aunque sea uno de ustedes llegase a traicionarme, no enviare a Vindice, ni siquiera Reborn intervendrá aunque tal vez grabe o tome fotos; como decía, solo seremos Xanxus-nii y yo los que le haremos una visita al traidor, así que piénsenlo bien, ahora, Ciao~

Una advertencia, una amenaza y un despliegue de control, ahora no solo les decía que tenia a Varia y Reborn de su lado sino también a Vindice; los presente solo asintieron haciendo una pequeña venia antes de proceder a retirarse mientras se sostenían las partes dañadas.

-Tsuna.

Cualquier movimiento que estuviesen haciendo los presentes se detuvo al escuchar la voz barítona, incluso Samuel Les Patriccio que se había levantado con dificultad dejo sus acciones de abandonar la habitación.

-Pa..Reborn, que es lo que sucede?

El mencionado soltó un suspiro antes de lanzar la bolsa que el guardián de la Tormenta de Varia le había entregado

-Chaos, y yo que creí que te había educado bien.

Tsuna abrió curioso la bolsa antes de mirar medio apenado al pelinegro de fedorra.

-Oh cierto, gracias…

Reborn solo negó volviendo a su tarea de filmar, ya luego le daría un entrenamiento de memoria por ahora se divertiría con su comedia personal, total ya tenia una ligera colección de films que no pensaba compartir y este solo se uniría a esa colección.

Tsuna empezó a sacar anillos, collares, cadenas y relicarios con escudos de las Famiglias aliadas presentes, algunos de los objetos tenían manchas de sangre y otros no, como era de esperarse los Capos se agitaron al reconocer las pertenencias como también sabían quienes eran los dueños de dichos objetos.

Hijos e Hijas, sus herederos.

El castaño empezó a lanzar los objetos pertenecientes a cada Capo.

-…no hay muertos; no hay heridos de gravedad, al menos los que cooperaron, como ven Bel hizo una pequeña recolección por sus viviendas mientras que Xanxus-nii, Squalo y Luss fueron a darles un pequeño recuerdo de mi parte a las _famiglias_ enemigas que querían atacar en la Ceremonia de Sucesión…

Silencio.

-…, no se les puede considerar mas estúpidos ¿Enserio pensaron que eran los únicos que querían atacarme en la Ceremonia?...

Silencio.

Tsuna simplemente se palmeo la frente.

-… Pelosi, Paretta, Zerrafo, Vizconttini, Papaccio _, Cassaretto_ así como muchas otras _famiglias_ estan _advertidas_ , para mañana todo saldrá de maravilla si es que a nadie se le ocurre hacer una tontería, queda claro?

Mas claro que el agua.

Nadie seria tan idiota, al menos no ahora que tenían el pleno conocimiento del poder del castaño, quien se acababa de ganar la lealtad del los Capos, la demostración que había dado no lo podía hacer mas perfecto para el puesto de Decimo Vongola.

-Si, _Il Nostro Futuro Capo._

Tsuna asintió de manera aburrida, como si el asunto ya no le interesase.

-Retírense.

La habitación quedo casi vacía al momento, los mafiosos estaban desesperados por ver como se encontraban sus herederos.

El Cataño miro al hombre de fedorra, al Jefe de Varia y al Capitán estratega encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se desesperan por nada, Bel tenia estrictamente prohibido matar o torturar.

* * *

El día de la ceremonia de sucesión fue un éxito rotundo.

Milagrosamente ni el guardián de la Niebla, ni el guardián de la Nube pelearon(cortesía de Reborn y sus benditas fotos de chantaje) por lo mismo el guardián de la Tormenta no trato de volarlos en pedazos como tampoco peleo con casi nadie(cortesía del guardián de la Lluvia y sus manoseos).

Y aunque Tsuna casi se cae como dos veces del estrado nadie se burlo ni le falto el respeto, es mas, la mayoría de las famiglias aliadas que antes se le oponían al castaño buscaron al culpable de que el piso se encontrase ¨resbaloso¨, lo que causo sorpresa en el resto de las famiglias aliadas pero no hubo comentario alguno. Pese a las pocas veces que el castaño se trabo con alguna palabra o se ruborizo tiernamente nadie, ni una sola persona pensó ni por equivocación que el joven castaño no era digno del puesto de ser el próximo Decimo Vongola, salvo Levi A Than que seguía esperando la orden de ataque, la cual nunca llego.

Los guardianes de la Decima Generación juraron lealtad solemne hacia el castaño, seguidos del Jefe de Varia, esa si fue una sorpresa para algunas de las _famiglias_ Aliadas quienes temían lo peor, pero no lo fue para los que tuvieron una pequeña _reunión_ en el Castillo de Varia el día anterior; luego del Jefe de Varia siguieron cada uno de los Varias, aunque el mas reticente a jurar lealtad fue Levi A Than, pero si su jefe lo había hecho él no podía hacer lo contrario; los que al final juraron lealtad al castaño fueron los Capos de las _Famiglias_ aliadas, pese a que algunos se encontraban con vendajes en las mejillas o como el Capo de Les Patriccio con la mano vendada.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Dudas?**

 **Ricci: rizado**

 **Figlio: hijo**

 **Sorella: hermana**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	31. Chapter 20

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os, queria explicar algunas cosillas; primero, Tsuna siempre ha tenido la personalidad que mostrara de aqui en adelante solo que nunca antes se la mostro a nadie que no fuese Reborn, Varia, los mafiosos italianos y en momentos super críticos mas que nada por miedo al rechazo; segundo,ya todos sabemos lo deteriorada que se encontraba la autoestima de Tsu por lo que antes de que aparecieran los mellizos todo lo heria en sobremanera, como dicen una palabra mal dicha duele mas que el un puñetazo bien dado, o al menos eso dice mi mama lol; tercero, Reborn siempre cuido que no le pasase nada, al menos nada grave, a Tsuna ya que siempre le andaba cuidando pero sobre todo buscaba que se supere a si mismo y a sus limites; cuarto, Tsuna es sexy!**

 **Con respecto al lemon de la segunda temporada, si habra y sera una sorpresa nada sorpresiva ;) haber quien lo entendio...**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el Extra: Ceremonia de Sucesion parte IV!**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Me encanta que te encante!...en si Tsuna siempre ha sido sadico pero nunca lo demostraba abiertamente por miedo al rechazo, y con respecto a los Capos de las famiglias aliadas creeme cuando te digo que ahora se pelearian por interponerse entre una bala y Tsuna lol...Rossue y Ceci Petro mmm que hay de todo eso..?di algunas pistas de ese hecho pero se tenia que analizar bien, y adivinar ^.^ era sorpresa ;) sobre el infiltrado, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que aparesca.**

 **Victoria Chacin:Reborn solo hizo que Tsuna se soltase...a punta de balazos y bombas pero hey hay que ver el buen resultado!...los capos de las famiglias aliadas son...como decirlo...perritos amaestrados? podria decirse =^*.*^=**

 **Lily jackson:Tsuna es un amor :3 en lo particular me encanta de esa forma y me encanta que tambien te guste de esa forma...con lo del final, ahora todos los capos que estuvieron en esa reunion menos Les Patriccio tienen un recordatorio muy especifico en la mejilla.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy**

 **Khr no me pertenece...pero si los mangas que les compre...lo se, es triste Q.Q**

* * *

 **Cap. 20: Llegadas esperadas parte I**

Las pisadas de ambos pelinegros era amortiguadas por el alfombrado del pasillo, ninguno de los dos decía nada aunque el ambiente era tranquilo solo al escucharse el rosar de la tela de los pantalones al andar, ese escueto sonido llenaba el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta gruesa de roble barnizado con los mas delicados acabados adornado con una manija dorada, eran incontables las veces en las que ambos pelinegros habían estado en esa habitación con el castaño, ya sea para entregar un informe, venir por enseñar lo aun no enseñado, un capricho, dar un reproche, dar un regaño, o ya sea simplemente para hablar de cualquier nimiedad con Tsuna o Yoshi como prefería decirle el Jefe de Varia.

Reborn empujo la puerta sin mucha ceremonia, necesitaba asearse y quitarse esa ropa de días, ya luego se descargaría con algún bosque o con alguien. Oh si que lo haría, tal ves no podía tocar a los guardianes pero si a los que no lo eran y tenia en mente un par de famiglias mafiosas enemigas de Vongola, ese pensamiento le animo en cierta manera. Miro a su acompañante quien al parecer había hecho uso de esas clases de control que le dio hace algún tiempo a petición de su _piccolo bambino,_ además que por el tiempo que había dado esas clases al pelinegro tenia el pleno conocimiento que aun tenia potencial que explotar como su capacidad de deducción rápida, pero esa no era su tarea ni labor.

-Llegara en un momento.

Xanxus entro en la habitación sin importarle a donde fuese el hombre de fedorra, quien había abandonado la habitación sin darle una segunda mirada, cogío una de las botellas de licor que se encontraban en el escritorio del castaño antes de sentarse en el sofá largo que había cerca del librero de Yoshi a la vez que enfundaba sus pistolas; por sus venas aun corría su llama de la ira por el audio mensaje de Yoshi quien solo le había dicho ¨me atacaron, te _necesito_ en Namimori, Xanxus-nii¨, tenia que ser algo grabe para que el castaño le dijese que lo atacaron, el mismo había comprobado en mas de una ocasión la fuerza de Yoshi como para que llegase a pensar que era débil, quien le hubiese atacado o era muy fuerte o era muy astuto, lo que fuese lo destrozaría a punta de balazos; seguía con sus cicatrices visibles pero si el ex-arcobaleno no le hubiese dado esas horribles clases de autocontrol ya habría matado no solo a las escorias que Yoshi tiene por guardianes sino a cada escoria que se le pusiera enfrente, él no era de la clase de personas que esperan, es mas mata por hacerle esperar pero solo por contadas personas podía ceder a esto y entre esas se encontraba Yoshi y cierto espadachín peliblanco.

El pelinegro destapo la botella y empezó a beber directamente de la boquilla, no le importaba tener una copa o un vaso en esos momentos, tenia que meter algo de alcohol a su sistema.

No sabia cuanto tiempo paso pero no fue mucho hasta que la puerta que antes uso se abrió mostrando a alguien que conocía mas que bien pero al igual se mostraba muy diferente a lo que recordaba.

-Xanxus-nii, es bueno verte.

El pelinegro hizo un escaneo del castaño en menos de un segundo.

La voz de Yoshi sonaba ligeramente diferente pero era la de él.

Estaba mas que acostumbrado a ver en traje al castaño por lo que no le dio un segundo vistazo a sus ropas. Aparte de su voz solo habían dos cosas que le llamaron la atención una mas que otra; la primera, el usual cabello castaño era largo pero ahora era corto ligeramente mas que cuando le veo por primera vez en la guerra de los Anillos, pero igual de esponjoso y revuelto, el conocía de la apuesta con el ex-arcobaleno por lo que Yoshi no fue el que se corto el cabello como tampoco fue de manera voluntaria lo cual hizo hervir aun mas la sangre que corría por sus venas mezcladas con su llama de la ira; la segunda, los ojos caramelo de Yoshi ya no eran de ese color sino de un naranja acaramelado casi idéntico al estado hyper en el cual el joven Capo solía entrar, todo eso sin contar que las antes delicada y femeninas facciones del castaño ya no se veían para nada féminas sino elegantes.

Fuera de su aspecto, el castaño se veía mejor que nunca, destilaba mas poder de lo usual.

Le gusto.

-Yoshi

El mencionado sonrió entrando a la habitación.

En mas de una ocasión fue consiente del caminar del castaño, ese caminar elegante que el pelinegro de fedorra le había inculcado al menor a base de fuerza bruta pero ahora también lo hacia con gracia felina, depredadora.

Sonrió, lo que sea que había pasado luego del ataque que pudo haber tenido solo lo había hecho mas fuerte, si la rata que ataco a Yoshi seguía viva seria el primero en ir a desmembrarlo vivo.

Su sonrisa se borro al ver ingresar a dos pelinegros idénticos, en menos de un segundo había desenfundado sus pistolas y dado algunos disparos a la cabeza y corazón de ambos hombres, probándolos, lo que no espero era que uno de ellos hiciera aparecer una lanza de dos puntas repeliendo las balas que habían sido dirigidas hacia ambos pelinegros.

Un ilusionista.

-Wow tío, no dispares no querrás iniciar una pelea.

Un ilusionista fuerte con deseos suicidas, como le fascinaba desaparecer esa clase de escoria.

Por su parte Aldo quería probar la fuerza del Jefe de Varia, quien tenia que ganarse, a sus ojos, el derecho a ser llamado ¨-nii¨ por su hermanito aunque sabia que ya se lo había ganado y solo quería pelear con él al igual que su mellizo, quien le miraba reprobadoramente a la vez con deseos de unirse.

-Pruébame, escoria.

Aldo sonrió de lado volviendo a recubrir con sus llamas de la niebla su lanza de dos puntas y agregando parte de sus llamas del Sol a la vez que lanzaba una mirada prepotente al Jefe de Varia.

-Encantado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pelinegros quienes se enfrascaban en una batalla de miradas a punto de lanzarse sobre el contrario lo notara el castaño dio un pequeño asentimiento hacia Emilio que rápidamente tiro de brazo a su mellizo quien empezaba a protestar por interrumpir el momento cumbre de su magnifica futura batalla.

-Cállate, Al.

Tsuna se cruzo de brazos mirando con fastidio a ambos chicos calmándoles de manera inmediata; ambos mellizos ya habían arriesgado mucho contándole al tío de las travesuras del pervertido ilusionista corrompedor de almas inocentes con su Tsu como para arruinarlo aun mas.

Tsuna en vista de que los chicos se estarían quietos y no armarían o iniciarían otra pelea volvió la mirada hacia el Jefe de Varia sonriéndole a lo que el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño analizándole, las clases si que habían servido y eso que solo costo medio castillos de Varia.

-Xanxus-nii, es bueno verte.

El ceño del pelinegro se profundizo aun mas.

-¿Qué mierda te paso?¿Y quienes son estas escorias?

Los mellizos simplemente soltaron risillas ante la manera en la que el Jefe de Varia les llamo mientras que Tsuna se encogió de hombros, seria la ultima vez que rememoraría todo, suprimió un escalofrió lo cual los mellizos notaron apretando los puños mas no podían hacer nada cuando el castaño ya había tomado su decisión.

-Mejor te lo muestro, eres la ultima persona con la que quiero hacer esto.

Tsuna se acerco al pelinegro con las cicatrices son una sonrisa prepotente, una que Xanxus conocía perfectamente por lo que también sonrió pese a que conservaba el ceño fruncido, eso era algo que solo el pelinegro podía hacer sin verse ridiculo.

El menor hizo las mismas acciones que antes hizo con su papá, Al-nii y Milo-nii; extendió su enguantada mano para que el Jefe de Varia pudiese verla haciendo aparecer la llama del cielo en el centro de la palma y las llamas del resto de los elementos del Sol, la Lluvia, el Trueno, el Rayo, la Niebla y la Nube, con todas las llamas en sus manos observo como Xanxus-nii fruncía el ceño a la vez que borraba cualquier indicio de sonrisa a lo cual solo le sonrió inocentemente como quien no ha roto un plato en su vida.

La llama del cielo del joven capo era brillante y mas pura de lo que alguna vez hubiese podido recordar el Jefe de Varia, refulgía y bailaba en la palma del castaño como si tuviese vida propia y quisiera salir de la palma del castaño; la llama del sol en el pulgar del castaño, era otra llama igual de brillante y pura como la del cielo, dejando una ligera iluminación de llamas como si se estuviese quemando, muriendo y renaciendo todo al mismo tiempo, los mellizos Morte observaron con orgullo esa llama; en el índice se encontraba la llama de la tormenta, tan caótica y tempestuosa pero a la vez pura y magnifica como las otras dos llamas; en el dedo medio se encontraba la llama de la lluvia, era una llama tranquila, pacifica casi adormecedora que lavaba culpas, esa misma llama que pasado unos segundos soltó una pequeña ondas sobre si misma, esta llama no solo era la mas tranquila sino también una de las mas manipuladoras y lo demostró al hacer que las cicatrices del pelinegro fueran desapareciendo haciendo caer al moreno en un estado de tranquilidad indeseada; en el dedo anular se encontraba la llama del trueno, era una llama poderosa que empezó a soltar choques eléctricos y pequeños truenos sobre si, protegiendo, tan brillante y pura como las anteriores, en el menique la llama de la niebla, una llama tan confusa y cambiante pero con una pureza que en raras ocasiones se veían a la vez de ser tan engañosa como solo la niebla podía ser lo cual demostraba a aparecer y desaparecer fácilmente como jugando; la ultima llama fue la de la nube, esta llama se encontraba ligeramente alejada pero a la vez cerca de la llama del cielo y de las anteriores, era una llama que esta con todas las demás como también se sentía lejana parecía que se movía voluntad y a su propio ritmo, tenia una impresión de fuerza.

Xanxus aun con el ceño fruncido cayo en cuenta que el castaño solo le mostraba parte de su poder, no todo pero esto que le mostraba era un control no solo único sino también lleno de poder, pese a haber sido afectado por la llama de la lluvia del castaño sintió su sangre ir mas rápido ante la perspectiva de una buena pelea sin limites con el castaño, no había parpadeado ni un solo segundo desde que Yoshi hizo parecer la llama del cielo.

Las llamas se empezaron a juntaran en torno a la llama del cielo fundiendose en una sola dando como resultado una llama multicolor que desapareció apenas el castaño cerro la mano.

El menor hizo aparecer la llama del cielo nuevamente pero esta vez en su dedo índice acercándolo al Jefe de Varia. El castaño presiono ligeramente el dedo índice con la llama del cielo en la frente del pelinegro observando directamente los oscuros ojos rojos. Al igual que las otras ocasiones que hizo esto perdió la noción del tiempo a su alrededor pero aun así no perdió ni un segundo la concentración, tenia que tener cuidado con que recuerdos dejaba y cuales no al igual que con sus papá, en esta ocasión tampoco incluyo casi todos sus recuerdos, solo esperaba que en esta ocasión si sirviera y nadie revelara nada de mas, esto no lo haría con toda su _famiglia_ sino únicamente con Xanxus-nii ya que el era el único que nunca le rechazo pese a saber como era, al igual que su papá, Al-nii y Milo-nii.

Tampoco le gustaba andar enseñando su vida a todo mundo.

Observo los oscuros ojos rojos, al igual que su papá le paso prácticamente una vida en recuerdos y este no había cambiado su expresión ni un ápice, pero para alguien que le conocía verdaderamente como Squalo o él, se veía bastante sorprendido para luego pese a estar algo adormecido por la llamas de la Lluvia caldear un par de grados la habitación haciendo aparecer sus cicatrices y sus llamas de la ira en sus puños.

En ningún momento ninguno de los mellizos se acerco a sabiendas de que el Jefe de Varia no lastimaría a su hermanito, quien tenia una mirada y expresión peligrosa.

-Esa escoria tiene la horas contadas.

Ambos mellizos que hasta hace unos momentos contemplaban todo sentados en las sillas cerca del escritorio se posicionaron a los costados del castaño en cuestión de segundos mirando los enfurecidos ojos del Jefe de Varia con la misma furia y deseo de destrucción en sus miradas aleonadas antes de hablar al unísono.

-Ni lo dudes.

Emilio miro con sus ojos dorados hacia los oscuros ojos rojos del pelinegro antes de alzar una mano.

-En poco mas de una semana llegaran los jefes de las Sub-famiglias de Morte…

Emilio se detuvo mirando a su mellizo quien había hecho las mismas acciones que él.

-…los sub-jefes de artillería y de los ejecutores ayudaran a Varia en ubicar a ese _Stronzo._

Por el nuevo conocimiento transmitido que le dio Yoshi veía bajo una nueva luz a los pelinegros además que había descubierto ínfimos detalles de cómo diferenciarlos, y aunque nunca aceptaba ayuda externa que no fuese de Yoshi o del mismo ex-arcobaleno aceptaría la de los mellizos que eran prácticamente como Yoshi.

Chasqueo la lengua al ver las sonrisas de los mellizos Morte antes de volver a ver a los ojos al castaño.

-Xanxus-nii la persona que me ataco no es alguien débil, aun en mi estado me pude dar cuenta de ello como tampoco, si sus palabras son ciertas, se mostrara en un futuro cercano, ya tengo un plan, ya lo sabes para ello te llame, además que necesito tu ayuda.

Si, sabia del plan del castaño y al igual que los otros planes que en su momento le dio a saber, funcionara o no igual destruiría a esa escoria que se atrevió a tocar a Yoshi de esa _manera_.

-Te escucho.

El castaño sonrió, esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar del pelinegro, dio una mirada a Milo-nii antes de asentir.

-Habran dos reuniones, en la primera estarán Uni, Byakura, Dino, Enma, papá, tu y yo, y para la segunda reunión seremos tu, las Famiglias Aliadas y yo, pero esa será aun poco después que los sub-jefes lleguen.

Xanxus no se había perdido el intercambio entre Yoshi y el Morte.

-¿Cuando empiezo la caza?

Emilio le paso el celular, en el cual había estado navegando, al castaño quien solo le dio una mirada antes de asentir.

-Desde el momento que se terminen todas las reuniones, te quedaras con el resto de los chicos hasta entonces…

Tsuna miro el reloj de su escritorio, no había demorado tanto como antes, ahora solo era bien entrada la tarde, todo era cuestión de practica.

-…además que en un par de horas estan por llegar las personas para la primera reunión.

En un promedio de cuatro o cinco horas como máximo llegarían todos, claro si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes.

-Tsu no te olvides de los viejos.

Una mano se poso en el hombro del castaño, quien simplemente la dejo ahí sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que el pelinegro de ojos dorados estuviese usando sus llamas escaneando el lugar.

-Gracias Al-nii…

El mencionado simplemente asintió continuando con su labor, una que hacia cada poco rato desde que estaba en la base/mansión, no quería sorpresas.

-…casi al anochecer tendremos al Nono y a Iemitsu.

El mencionar del Nono solo obtuvo un asentimiento seco del Jefe de Varia quien no estaba sorprendido que tanto su padre adoptivo como el padre biológico del castaño estuviesen por venir, es mas ni le sorprendía que el castaño llamase por su nombre al rubio, ya le había escuchado en otras ocasiones así como también en alguna que otra ocasión se le había escapado al menor el hecho de decirle ¨ _papá_ ¨ al ex-arcobaleno sin darse cuenta.

El ambiente se empezaba a poner algo pesado.

-Tsu los ex-arcobaleno.

El castaño consiente de cómo se estaban tornando las cosas decidió dejar fluir un poco mas de sus llamas, no quería tener papeleo al final del día por alguna destrucción ya sea intencionada o no.

Tsuna no miro al mellizo que aun permanecía quieto y con la mano en su hombro.

-No me dejas terminar…

El joven capo suspiro a la vez que observaba como las cicatrices iban poco a poco desapareciendo del rostro del Jefe de Varia, dejo de hacer fluir las llamas.

-…Fon todavía llegara tarde por el entrenamiento especial de I-pin, los demás simplemente llegaran casi al mismo tiempo que Dino.

 _Claro si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes…umhh ¿Rossue habrá terminado su misión?_

Si es que el rubio aun no había terminado las cosas si serian un problema.

-Tus guardianes.

La voz de Xanxus le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, sonaba unas octavas mas relajadas que cuando entraron pero no menos molestas pese al ambiente tranquilo que había.

Tsuna sintió como la mano que hasta ahora estaba en su hombro era retirada a sabiendas de lo que el castaño quería hacer; el Joven Capo se acerco al pelinegro colocando ambas manos en los hombros del pelinegro que era varias pulgadas mas alto que él, agradecía el hecho de tener la teoría implantada en su cabeza de cómo pasar llamas, esta vez no uso llamas de la lluvia mezcladas con las del cielo para calmar a su Xanxus-nii sino que directamente hizo fluir las suyas, las del cielo, por supuesto que el Jefe de Varia sabia lo que hacia aunque aun así no le detuvo.

Tsuna miro con sus ojos naranja acaramelados hacia los oscuros ojos rojos.

-Cálmate…

En un instante las cicatrices desaparecieron sin dejar rastros de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

Las llamas del cielo no solo podían equilibrar las llamas de otras personas sino que estimulaban, en este caso, el relajamiento; tener llamas del cielo era como tener la _Chive d'oro apre ogni porta,_ a todas las llamas, o al menos a sus atributos, como por ejemplo era como tener llamas de la lluvia pero sin ser tan adormecedoras; las llamas del Jefe de Varia eran del cielo, pero de uno que podía quemar todo y elevar el infiero, lo único que necesitaba era un estimulante adecuado para que fluyesen mejor, biología simple de los Morte, aunque si mesclaba las llamas del cielo con las de la lluvia seria un resultado mucho mas efectivo aunque no quería eso, al menos no de momento.

El Joven Capo no quito las manos de los hombros del pelinegro en ningún momento.

-…ya sabes lo que se tiene que hacer…

Xanxus asintió secamente.

Lo sabia.

Planes, trazos, discusiones, decisiones…todo le había sido pasado por Yoshi en el momento que este uso sus llamas, unas que antes de hoy no sabia que el castaño tenia o por que razón no se habían mostrado. Muchas cosas tuvieron sentido cuando le mostro sus recuerdos.

-…no quiero muertes…

La voz del castaño era un suave repique que prometía muchas cosas pero a la vez podía ordenar sin que te pudieses negar, todo en menos de un segundo.

-…así que te pido que no interfieras Xanxus-nii…

Mas que una petición sonaba como una orden directa, una que por el momento, y las llamas del cielo, no le importaba obedecer.

El castaño volteo, sin quitar los brazos de los hombros del Jefe de Varia.

-…y ustedes no vayan a dar falsas promesas de muerte.

Aldo hace unos segundo había dejado de usas sus llamas sonriendo de lo mas inocente, inclusive tuvo el descaro de colocar una mano a la altura de su corazón como si estuviese herido, en cambio Emilio simplemente alzo una mano en son de juramento negando con la cabeza, como prometiendo que no lo haría…el que se lo creyera seria estúpido, al menos para quien le conocía, pero ya les había advertido.

-¿Empezamos, Tsu?

El castaño suspiro hondamente borrando cualquier rastro de emoción de su rostro a la vez que retiraba las manos de los hombros del Jefe de Varia, no podía retrasar lo inevitable, independientemente de la decisión de sus guardianes.

-¿Quieres ver, Xanxus-nii?

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue el brillo peligroso en su mirada y la sonrisa depredadora que tenia, lo cual no predecía nada bueno al menos no para las personas a las que iba dirigida.

Las llamas del cielo habían hecho su trabajo correctamente, al menos no destruía nada pese a que ese cielo clamaba por una _vendetta_ inmediata _._

* * *

El silencio en la sala era no solo pesado sino que también era incomodo no solo para los Varia que seguían en el mismo lugar desde hace horas sino también para los Guardianes de la Decima Generación, ninguno de los guardianes había contestado a lo que dijo Reborn en la mañana por dos simples razones; la primera, era que verdaderamente sabían que era su culpa mas que nada por su negligencia, nada les costo leer una simple carta, nada; y la segunda era porque la culpa era una perra que les atormentaba no solo despiertos sino entre sueños por lo que nadie dormía mucho desde que vieron el estado del castaño, además de que tampoco comían lo suficiente desde _ese_ día. Reborn se había ido de la habitación por rato para volver con el aspecto prolijo de siempre; el cuerpo tenso, la falta del saco y de la corbata parecían una ilusión de algo que nunca sucedió cuando le veían tan fresco aunque León se encontraba en la mano del ex-arcobaleno así que no se podía asegurar nada. Ceci había venido un par de veces a dejar algunos sándwiches y algo de café para Reborn y los Varia, la pelinegra en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada ni comentario hacia ninguno de los Guardianes de la Decima Generación, era como si no existiesen para ella, pero tampoco era que ninguno de los chicos le estuviese prestando atención aun sumergidos en ese mar de culpa que los atormentaba. Hace un par de horas había vuelto mas calmada la guardiana de la niebla pero al igual que el resto de los guardianes era un desastre.

Los Varias por otro lado esperaban tranquilamente, no queriendo provocar la ira del ex-arcobaleno, la vuelta de su Jefe, y aunque ninguno de ellos sabia que era lo que pasaba debía de ser lo suficientemente grave como para haber dejado como los había dejado no solo a los guardianes sino al ex-arcobaleno.

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio en el que solo se escuchaba hasta el inhalar y exhalar de los ocupantes de esta, ni siquiera Bel o Fran se estaban fastidiando.

Cada Guardián de la Decima Generación y cada Guardián de Varia se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que no vieron la sonrisa sádica que se empezaba a formar en los labios de Reborn, aunque tampoco la hubiesen podido ver aun si hubiesen estado atentos ya que se encontraba estratégicamente escondida detrás de la taza de café que el pelinegro de fedorra estaba tomando.

Pasaron unos segundos mas en silencio hasta que las gruesas puertas de madera de la sala de la base/mansión fueron estampadas estrepitosamente.

Todos los guardianes, tanto de Varia como de Vongola se levantaron de sus posiciones listos para atacar a los dos pelinegros que entraron de lo mas frescos y con miradas prepotentes, uno de ellos tenia un par de sais recubiertos con llamas de la nube y a su lado se encontraba un pelinegro idéntico con una lanza de dos puntas recubierta con llamas de la niebla, ambos se hicieron a un lado.

-¡¿Quien mierda son ustedes?!...

Los Varia ya habían sacado sus armas, es mas ya iban a atacar, al igual que los Guardianes de la Decima Generación, cuando vieron entrar a Xanxus con un sonriente castaño, tuvieron que pasar segundo para que los Varias reconocieran al castaño lo cual no fue el mismo caso con los guardianes de la Decima Generación que pese a lo diferente que se veía lo reconocieron al instante, las exclamaciones ahogadas del guardián del Rayo y el de la Tormenta no se hicieron esperar.

-…Joudaime!

El guardián de la Tormenta desactivo su sistema C.A.I., el cual fue activado apenas vio ingresar a los extraños, quería ir corriendo al lado de su Joudaime como siempre hacia pero la mirada amable casi llegando a ser condescendiente del castaño le detuvo, era raro, nunca antes le había mirado así.

-Tsuna!/Tsuna-nii!

El grito casi al mismo tiempo vino no solo del guardián del Sol y del Rayo sino también del guardián de la lluvia quienes recibieron la misma mirada que el guardián de la Tormenta por lo que tampoco fueron a rodear al castaño como usualmente hacían sintiéndose de lo mas extraños.

\- Boss!

A la única quien el castaño no miro de la misma forma fue a Chrome, pero esta sintió algo diferente en el castaño.

Ni el guardián de la Niebla ni el de la Nube habían bajado sus armas en ningún momento, es mas no fueron ni mirados por el castaño, aunque si por los pelinegros, el de las sais los miro como si nada pero si las miradas matasen habrían muerto una ocho veces y cruelmente bajo la mirada del pelinegro de la lanza de dos puntas; había algo extraño en todo esto.

Ya todos los guardianes habían visto la manera en la que había legado el joven Capo en el día del incidente, o la tragedia como ellos se referían, por lo que no les extraño el cabello corto, así como tampoco les extraño su caminar felino, el cual habían visto cuando llego cargado por Reborn pero lo que si no estaba antes ahí eran esos ojos, los ojos del castaño solían ser de un color caramelo brillante no de ese naranja acaramelado, no se encontraba en estado hyper ya que no tenia ni sus llamas en la frente o en los puños por lo que tampoco veían que era lo que provocaba ese pequeño cambio…pero nada de eso importaba ahora, harían preguntas mas tarde, ahora su principal pensamiento era ver que el castaño estaba bien, o al menos, no tenia heridas visible y caminaba con normalidad.

-¿Tsuna, que te sucedió?¿Quiénes son ellos?

La pregunta de Lambo recibió la misma mirada que antes por parte del castaño.

Antes los guardianes estuvieron aliviados pero ahora solo se encontraban mas preocupados que antes por la actitud que Tsuna estaba tomando para con ellos.

-¿Chicos, como estan?...

Nadie respondió.

Los Varias intercalaban miradas entre El Jefe de Varia, el joven Capo y los dos pelinegros mas no hicieron ningún movimiento.

-…por como se ven, fatales…

El castaño miro a los Varias deteniéndose momentáneamente en uno de ellos para luego volver la mirada hacia los guardianes que no se movían ni un milímetro.

-…A lo que vengo…

Tsuna encendió su llama del cielo entrando en estado Hyper lo cual hizo que sus ojos tuvieran un tono mas anaranjado que antes.

Esto era una orden absoluta, sin derecho a discusión por parte de nadie.

Todos los guardianes apretaron la mandíbula involuntariamente al ver la llama de su cielo, la diferencia con la anterior, era pura pero no destilaba la pureza de siempre, no era igual a la de su cielo, las alarmas en la cabeza del guardián de la Niebla y de la Nube se encendieron.

-…entréguenme los anillos.

* * *

 **Pregunta: con sinceridad ¿Quien se lo esperaba?**

 **Stronzo: gran bastardo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	32. Chapter 21

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os primero queria decir algo para que no ocurran confuciones futuras, tanto Aldo como Emilio compartieron memorias con Tsuna por lo que es como si TODO lo que le paso a Tsu les hubiese pasado a ellos y viceversa, los tres comparten prácticamente los mismo sentimientos pero tamb tienen un punto neutral en el que pueden decidir si dejar fluir esas emociones o no, para explicarlo mejor, los mellizos quieren a Reborn como un tio solo porque aceptaron el fluir de esas emociones pero no estan enamorados de Mukuro porque no aceptaron el fluir de ese tipo de emocion en ellos, si es que no lo entienden me avisan de ello, please!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Yamii Nara: Nahhh, no te preocupes en ocaciones tambien he tenido problemas con el cel y la pagina ...jajajaja veo que te gusto el cap anterior :) aunque el hecho de que les haya pedido los anillos es por algo, no crees? a que te doy una pista, un rubio...ok no mas...a que no te adivinas de que vendra el extra, tiene que ver con cierto pelinegro que todas adoramos.**

 **doremishine itsuko: no diria que enojado pero si dudoso, es su ultima desconfianza con ellos eso si de ahi si ellos deciden irce, byebye y.y ...pense que daria mas pena Chrome pero Lambo tamb. :3**

 **Dark Sennin: Y las cosas solo habian empeza, tanquilo no habra mucha sangre de pormedio ^w^...si mostrara su verdadera personalidad ya el hecho de que le acepten es cosa de ellos, claro que siempre tendra al trio del mal y a Xanxus-nii!**

 **brenda1810018: Es que desde que empece el fic me moria por llegar a esta parte =^o^=**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Owww gracia, me alegra que te gustase!..bn que te sorprendiese ;) no se si este cap te paresca interesante pero si aclarara algunas cosas o generara mas dudad , Who Knows?**

 **Destiny Mercedes:Wow me encanta que te huebiese sorprendido, trate de no demorarme mucho pero la U me tiene algo movida por las clases y todo y.y...no querras saber como quedaron los daños de Reborn, ni ver la factura...mas papeleo!**

 **Irara chapter: De que es posible, lo es...es el Decimo! y no interferira en nada solo espera para que lo entiendas tal vez un par de caps mas y todo quedara claro, al menos con los guardianes, la verdad me moria por escribir esto desde que empece el fic, la idea ya estaba pero no lo tenia plasmado en word ^-^**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Jajajaj primer comentario!...bn al cap, si como que lo deje medio en suspenso pero trate de escribir rapido para tenerlo todo, nuevamente escribiendo desde celular xD...no publicare el extra hasta despues, me escasea el tiempo t.t**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...sino les hubiese hecho jugar el juego del pocky w^.^w**

* * *

 **Cap. 21: Hablemos parte I**

Era chocante.

Era surreal.

Estaba ocurriendo y nadie lo quería aceptar.

Por unos cuantos segundos reino el silencio.

Los Guardianes de la Decima Generación podían entender que Tsuna estuviese molesto hasta mas que furioso con ellos pero casi nunca había dicho nada sobre sus acciones, se avergonzaban en pensar que en general, en todos los años que conocían al castaño siempre que llegaban a actuar de manera equivocada este solo les recibía con una sonrisa y les decía que olvidasen el asunto, sin protesta, sin acusaciones, sin reproches, sin nada de nada…pero ahora, luego de lo que había pasado era su culpa y el hecho que Tsuna les pidiera los anillos los dejo en un corto neuronal. No podían, no querían dárselos por el simple motivo que demostraría su falla hacia él como el quiebre del juramente que le hicieron el día que fueron sus guardianes oficiales ante cada mafioso aliado a Vongola; querían enmendar su error mas no sabían como, además de que era muy egoísta de su parte tan siquiera pensar una manera de enmendarlo.

En vista de que ninguno de los guardianes respondía, el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros intercambiando una mirada con el pelinegro con las sais y las llamas de la Nube, los guardianes recién se daban cuenta de los puras que eran ni la de los guardianes tenia ese grado de pureza que ostentaban el pelinegro con las sais, para que luego este intercambiara una mirada rápida con el pelinegro de la lanza de dos puntas cubierta de llamas de la Niebla, quien hasta hace unos segundos miraba alternando entre los Varia y los estáticos Guardianes de la Decima Generación, quienes seguían sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la figura de Tsuna.

-¿No me los darán voluntariamente, no es así?

Chrome había avanzado hasta quedarse entre el grupo recién llegado de Tsuna, Xanxus y los dos desconocidos idénticos, los rastros de su llanto aun se podían apreciar en su enrojecido ojo.

-¿Boss, por..porque nos esta pidiendo los anillos?

Y aunque todos sabían la respuesta, no querían aceptarlo; pese a que los Varia estaban observando a los recién llegados, nadie salvo Reborn, observo como el pelinegro con las sais recubiertas de llamas de la nube cambiaban a llamas de la niebla al aparecer frente a Chrome sorprendiendo no solo a los Varia sino a los guardianes ya que ninguno de los dos grupos pudo prever los movimientos ni mucho menos seguirlos, en especial el ilusionista de la Decima Generación que no pudo reaccionar ante los movimientos del pelinegro.

-Lo siento, Chrome-chan.

El pelinegro había tocado con una mano cubierta de llamas de la Niebla la frente de la guardiana desmayándola pero sin dejar que caiga estrepitosamente sino depositándola con cuidado en el suelo antes de quitarle la mitad del anillo de la Niebla, todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, uno en el cual nadie había reaccionado pero en el siguiente instante Mukuro ya habían aparecido frente al pelinegro de las sais tratando de herirle con su tridente siendo contenido por el otro pelinegro con las mismas llamas de la niebla que se había movido casi con la misma rapidez de su contraparte.

-Yo que tu ni lo intento, pervertido ex-guardián~

La voz del pelinegro sonaba jocosa, casi llegando a ser alegre pero a la vez falsa para alguien como Mukuro que tenia técnica para engañar, y una muy buena; el peli índigo no rio ni hizo comentario alguno como lo hubiese hecho de ser una situación normal simplemente desvió la mirada hacia en castaño que seguía quieto y tenia la misma sonrisa que el pelinegro quien seguía conteniendo su tridente.

-¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadera cara?...

En ningún momento la sonrisa en el castaño tembló, es mas se torno algo mas divertida a la vez que el pelinegro de las sais aparecía al costado del castaño conteniendo las tonfas de un iracundo Guardián de la Nube que iban dirigidas hacia ¨Tsuna¨, las llamas del pelinegro de las sais habían vuelto a cambiar a llamas de la Nube.

-…no me engañas, no eres Tsunayoshi-kun.

La sonrisa del mencionado fue una copia exactamente igual a la ¨falsa¨ que ostentaba el pelinegro de la lanza, quien seguía conteniendo el tridente del peli índigo.

En el mismo instante que el ilusionista había dicho las palabras una niebla empezó a desprenderse de la figura de ¨Tsuna¨, el cabello castaño cambio a uno negro azabache, los ojos caramelos adquirieron un tono dorado aleonado, la piel canela se aclaro considerablemente hasta llegar a un blanco níveo, la estatura cambio drásticamente creciendo hasta ser por lo menos de la misma estatura que el guardián de la Niebla de la Decima Generación, el rostro cambio hasta convertirse en un reflejo del pelinegro que Mukuro tenia delante de si.

Ahora no habían solo dos chicos iguales, sino que habían tres chicos idénticos.

¿Dónde se encontraba Tsuna?

Xanxus soltó una carcajada, todo salía igual que siempre. Tal vez no participaba pero ya tendría su propia diversión en la caza de esa escoria que toco a Yoshi.

Al ver a Xanxus soltar una carcajada, por un acuerdo mudo se decidió que ninguno de los Varia intervendría, al menos hasta no recibir ordenes de su Jefe, lo cual se confirmo cuando los Varia recibieron la mirada rojiza de Xanxus en una advertencia mas que clara.

-Sabias palabras pero ya es tarde….

Ni Mukuro ni Kyôya eran de los que soltaban exclamaciones sino de los que actuaban, pero era raro no escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa, las maldiciones, o, preguntas del resto de los guardianes quienes seguían quietos aunque tampoco era como si a los Guardianes de la Niebla o de la Nube les importase demasiado.

Emilio coloco su mano detrás de si sacando sus sais, era un peso que extrañaba; las movió con presteza envidiable antes de recubrirlas con sus llamas de la Nube.

-…no se merecen los anillos de guardianes, no merecen ser los guardianes de Tsu.

Aldo miro al pervertido-corrompe-almas-puras antes de empujar su tridente con la fuerza necesaria para lanzarle un par de pasos hacia atrás, no le tumbo y tampoco espero hacerlo; el Morte giro su lanza recubierta con llamas de la Niebla antes de que el infame cambiase el numero de su ojo al cuatro en japonés a la vez que una llama roja rodease su ojo, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta que las ilusiones no servirían de mucho con él. Aldo observo sonrientemente como el peli indigo desaparecía del lugar, esquivo el golpe del tridente, el cual impacto en el suelo.

Ugh. _Tsu le haría hacer el papeleo de lo que destruyesen._

El Morte clavo su lanza al costado del tridente usándola de soporte para que el peli índigo no pudiese usar su arma lo cual este noto una centésima de segundo demasiado tarde, Aldo ya había lanzado una patada de Muay Tai recubierta de llamas del Sol que impacto con la mandíbula del guardián quien retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto pero no se molesto en limpiarse el hilo de sangre que empezó a salir por un costado de su boca, no fue un golpe mortal pero pudo haberlo sido si solo hubiese agregado un poco mas de fuerza.

Una de las reglas generales de los usuarios de las llamas del Sol era que todos, absolutamente todos sabían algún tipo arte marcial, e incluso mas de uno en algunos casos…pero en cuestión de la Famiglia Morte, todos los miembros de la _famiglia_ sabían mas de un arte marcial.

El peli índigo había hecho aparecer nuevamente su tridente en sus manos y estaba apunto de cambiar nuevamente el numero de su ojo pero empezó a ver algo detrás de su adversario que le detuvo.

Emilio no había mirado mucho el inicio de la pequeña pelea de su mellizo pero si miro a su _copia_ quien empezaba a desprender las mismas llamas de la Niebla sobre si antes de empujar con la suficiente fuerza las sais contra las tonfas de la alondra, el Morte aprovecho el momento volteando una de sus sais antes de correr cambiando posiciones con la _copia_ , el Morte había dirigido el golpe hacia las costilla pero este fue repelido por un tonfa mientras que otra de las tonfas de la alondra venían con dirección hacia su torso; el Morte sonrió.

Por el rabillo del ojo había visto a su mellizo dar golpear al infame ¿Por qué el no podía divertirse también? Lo haría con Hibari, solo un poco.

 _Gesú, Tsu se molestaría con ellos._

Muy tarde para lamentaciones.

Emilio esquivo la tonfa fácilmente antes de que una de sus sais fuese en dirección al hombro siendo detenido por otra tonfa, era lo que quería y su contrincante se dio cuenta de ello pero no podía reaccionar con la rapidez suficiente, el Morte solto una de las sais despistando al guardián de la Nube antes de dar un puñetazo en la boca del estomago del guardián quien retrocedió un par de pasos pero solo escupió un poco de sangre; su sangre se calentó ante la perspectiva de una pelea hasta que la alondra se detuvo con las tonfas en posición de ataque mirando lo que había en sus espaldas.

Ambos mellizos suspiraron decepcionados pero ya tendrían tiempo de pelear después; ninguno de los dos Morte lucia ni un poco agotados es mas ni siquiera tenían la respiración entrecortada como los chicos con los que habían peleado.

-Ni siquiera cuidaron de sus cuerpos mientras Tsu no se encontraba bien, sino que dejaron guiarse por sus propios deseos nuevamente, patético.

Ambos mellizos habían hablado al unísono pero nadie respondió viendo a la persona que se encontraba detrás de los mellizos quienes se posicionaron rápidamente a los lados de esa persona.

Xanxus miro todo apoyándose en la pared, no interfería solo por ser orden de Yoshi de lo contrario ya les hubiese volado la cabeza a todos, el resto de Varia tampoco tomaría cartas en el asunto, al menos si es que no querían un agujero adornando sus frentes.

La _copia_ del pelinegro de las sais había disminuido su tamaño, oscurecido su piel a un tono acanelado, cambiado el color de sus ojos a unos naranja acaramelado brillante, los cabellos negros se habían cambiado mostrándose unos cortos cabellos castaños que iban en múltiples direcciones en un corte moderno, las facciones se habían vuelto finas pero elegantes.

Mukuro aun agitado por la corta pelea trato de ver si el castaño era otro impostor pero no era el caso esto se le escapaba de las manos…este si era Tsunayoshi-kun pero no el que los Guardianes recodaban, pero era él al fin y al cabo.

Tsuna sonrió mirando las caras sorprendidas de casi todos los habitantes de la habitación antes de que los sais en sus manos desapareciesen dejando ver la mitad del anillo de la niebla que le había quitado a Chrome así como también el anillo de la Tormenta, el Rayo, la Lluvia y el Sol.

Los Varia se voltearon a mirar a los guardianes que hasta ahora se mantenían en silencio para encontrarles quietos con la mirada perdida.

 _¿Qué les había pasado?_

-Tranquilos solo estan dentro de una ilusión…

Kyôya se había dado cuenta desde que el castaño era un impostor pero eso fue un momento después de que este encendiese su llama pero ahora este era el verdadero... ¿Entonces porque tenia ese sentimiento herbívoro de que algo malo pasaba?

Ambos guardianes aun cppnsientes observaron como los pelinegros que antes habían peleado con ellos le pasaban algo al sonriente castaño, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la que portaban los pelinegros.

-Gracias, Al-nii.

Aldo asintió pero había sentido la leve nota molesta de su lindo hermanito cuando este había hablado, de lo mas seguro por golpear al pervertido o por…cierto se la jugo con la de ¨ex-guardián¨ pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Mukuro observo el anillo que antes se encontraba en su dedo y ahora se encontraba en la palma de Tsunayoshi-kun solo para chasquear la lengua sin importarle como es que so lo habían quitado.

-Gracias, Milo-nii.

Al igual que su mellizo, Emilio detecto la nota de molestia en la voz de Tsu, leve pero ahí estaba, lo mas seguro que fue por agredir a su guardián, no podía cambiar los hechos, además que Tsu sabia que de uno u otro modo tenían que irse desquitando como también luego regañaría a su mellizo por decir cosas que no debía.

Kyôya observo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como su anillo de la Nube se encontraba en la mano del castaño mas no hizo ninguna acción a la espera de lo que ocurrirá, no era de los que esperacen pero lo que fuese que ocurriría decidiría muchas cosas.

 _¿Al-nii?¿Milo-nii?_ ¿Qué carajos?

La mayoría de los Varia no podía estar mas confundida y no era por como se comportaba el castaño, habían visto sus peores berrinches así que esto era nada en comparación sino por las preguntas que atormentaban sus mentes; antes que nada, ¿Desde cuando el adorable Vongola podía usar las llamas de la Niebla y de la Nube? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado al castaño?¿Por qué atacaba a sus guardianes?¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que se encontraban con el castaño?¿Por qué Reborn no había intervenido ni una vez y solo seguía bebiendo su expresso de lo mas tranquilo? O tan siquiera ¿Por qué Xanxus estaba tan tranquilo? Sin. Cicatrices. Tranquilo. TRANQUILO.

Tsuna suspiro antes de mirar en dirección a un pelinegro de fedorra, quien para variar tomaba un expresso.

-Papá…

Eso confundió a casi todos en la habitación que buscaron con la mirada a Iemitsu Sawada, lo cual fastidio no solo a Reborn sino también a Tsuna y a los mellizos pero ninguno hizo ningún cambio en su expresión corporal ni facial.

-…Uni y Byakura llegaran antes de lo planeado, probablemente en dos horas…

Reborn dejo de beber su _expresso_ antes de asentir y salir con paso tranquilo de la habitación, el silencio de esta era expectante pero ni le importaba, le dirigió una mirada de lo-cuidan-o-ya-veran a los mellizos antes de salir de la habitación sin detenerse a ver la expresión de los mismos.

-…Xanxus-nii estarás mas cómodo en mi oficina.

Pese a que el castaño no había volteado ni nada, el mencionado había asentido ante la clara despedida del menor. Xanxus voltio para marcharse del lugar, ya habiendo comprobado lo que el castaño le quería mostrar, no necesitaba mas.

La fuerza de los pelinegros no era broma y los juegos de Yoshi no cambiaban.

-Basuras.

Squalo y el resto de los Varia captaron el mensaje; los Varia pasaron cerca del castaño asintiendo hacia este ultimo quien se las devolvía de la misma manera salvo por Fran a quien le palmeo en el sombrero de Rana de manera cariñosa pero en ningún momento ni Tsuna quito su sonrisa ni Fran quito su expresión neutra.

El sonido de la puerta fue lo siguiente que se escucho.

-¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiésemos sido una amenaza real?¿nos hubiesen podido derrotar en su estado actual?...

Tsuna simplemente suspiro ante la acusación de los mellizos que volvían a hablar al unísono, por su parte el guardián de la Niebla y de la Nube mantuvieron la expresión neutra, las malas noche, los días en los que no estuvieron comiendo bien, el estrés de dar con el culpable todo se les vino a la mente, y lo que en un primer momento pareció algo normal ahora les hicieron cuestionar su inteligencia.

-…No, por supuesto que no, solo hubiesen sido una carga en su estado actual.

Tsuna sabia que por el momento era mejor que tanto su Al-nii como su Milo-nii se desahogasen un poco o de lo contrario terminaría peor y no quería molestarse con ellos, al menos no verdaderamente pero tampoco podía dejarles excederse con lo que decian.

Suspiro antes mirar a sus guardianes y apretar los anillos encendiendo todas sus llamas en estos para luego guárdalos en el bolsillo de su saco apenas termino de hacer desaparecer las llamas.

Sus aun consientes guardianes de la Niebla y de la Nube simplemente observaron guardando silencio.

-Al-nii, Milo-nii quiero hablar con ellos a solas, porfavor.

Esa ya no era una orden como había pasado con el Jefe de Varia pero tampoco aceptaba una negativa. Aldo iba a protestar cuando capto a su mellizo negar con la cabeza, lo mejor en estos momentos era que Tsu enfrentase esto solo y como saliera de ello ya sea con guardianes o sin ellos estarían a su lado ya sea para que simplemente sintiese que estaban ahí para él o ya sea para que le curaran las heridas emocionales. Ambos pelinegros guardaron sus armas, Emilio las volvió a colocar sus sais detrás de si mientras que Aldo hizo desaparecer su lanza de dos puntas entre su niebla.

-No te sobre esfuerces.

Pese a volver a hablar al unísono involuntariamente, era lo que ambos chicos le querían decir y esperaban que no lo hiciera. Los mellizos dieron una ultima mirada al joven Capo antes de salir de la habitación con ese caminar felino y elegante de siempre.

Por mas que se cerro la puerta dándoles privacidad necesaria nadie hablo.

Paso un minuto y nadie lo hacia.

Tsuna se exaspero pero no cambio su expresión, ya tenia suficiente mas aun luego de ver el mal estado en el que se encontraban sus guardianes.

-¿No van a decir nada?

Al parecer no.

Mukuro quería hacerlo, quería decir tantas cosas y a la vez nada, no sabia que decir y por primera vez no tenia idea de cómo dejar fluir sus palabras; era mas que obvio que el castaño se encontraba sano físicamente o de lo contrario no hubiese podido moverse como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Tsunayoshi-kun caminar a una velocidad increíble en dirección a Ave-kun hasta pararse frente a este, sintió una punzada mas que conocida dentro de su pecho.

Tsuna miro los ojos de su guardián de la Nube.

-Lo siento, Kyôya.

El guardián lo había visto venir pero no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando la mano cubierta con llamas de la niebla del castaño se posiciono en su cabeza metiéndole en una ilusión, a diferencia de su guardiana de la Niebla pero igual que el resto de sus guardianes, la alondra simplemente se quedo de pie en su misma posición.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esas llamas? Y no me digas que recién han aparecido por que no me lo voy a creer.

El tono usualmente burlón de su guardián de la Niebla no se encontraba es mas sonaba de lo mas serio y no le gustaba oírle así, de verdad que no le gustaba le hacia sonar como un extraño pero no podía retroceder llegados a este punto.

-¿Qué paso Mukuro? A donde fueros tus mmodales ¿Ni un como estas me vas a dar?

Tsuna observo como Mukuro hacia desaparecer su tridente entre la niebla, era algo que usualmente hacia el heterocromático pero estaba vez pudo apreciar mejor su habilidad al hacerlo, era raro como recién podía llegar a visualizar la forma en la que su guardián manejaba sus llamas. El castaño sabia de la culpa que habían estado teniendo hasta ahora sus guardianes por lo que le paso, pero tenia que estar completamente seguro que permanecerían con él, pero de no ser el caso no les detendría si decidían marcharse.

-¿Me vas hacer lo mismo que a Ave-kun y el resto?

No risas, no sarcasmos, no le gustaba el Mukuro que tenia delante de él porque simplemente no era el real.

-No…

Tsuna fue avanzando los pasos que le separaban de su guardián de manera lenta y elegante, algo ya innato de su parte, se detuvo al solo faltar dos pasos de la posición de su Guardián de la Niebla.

-…quiero hablar cara a cara contigo.

La única respuesta que Tsuna pudo obtener de su guardián fue que este cambiase el numero de su ojo rojo, el numero uno en japonés. La habitación a su alrededor fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un prado sin fin, al alrededor de ellos no había nadie salvo por el peli índigo; ya sabia como funcionaba toda la ilusión, si es que alguien llegaba a entrar a la sala donde habían estado no les verían ni a él ni a su aun Guardián de la Niebla pero si verían a sus guardianes que seguían ahí en las ilusiones en la que les puso.

-Hablemos, Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

A Hayato Gokudera le daba vueltas la cabeza, lo ultimo que recordaba era a la chica de piña en el suelo con el desconocido chico de las sais quitándole la mitad del anillo de la Niebla para que luego viera como este desaparecía y al final nada; se cogió la cabeza tratando de que esta le dejase de dar vueltas, ya lo tenia bastante mal por no haber descansado ni comido como debería luego de sus pruebas medicas para luego tener que soportar mas de este horrible mareo.

¿Que?

Se sentó rápidamente sin importarle el latido que dio su cabeza.

En ningún momento se había sentado.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Dio un escaneo rápido de la habitación, era la misma sala de la base/mansión en la que había estado con el resto de los guardianes pero a diferencia de las otras veces la luz era escasa.

Quiso activar su sistema C.A.I. como siempre hacia en este tipo de situaciones pero no pudo por mas llamas que soltase, miro su mano encontrándola sin el anillo de la Tormenta de Vongola, esto era malo y ni ganas de maldecir en voz alta tenia. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces hasta que pudo mantener la compostura necesaria para poder tener el suficiente control de su mente y de sus llamas; tenia cinco de las seis llamas normales, la de la Tormenta que era su balance entre todas sus llamas, la de la Lluvia, la del Sol, la de la Nube y por ultimo la de la Niebla lo que le daba la habilidad de darse cuenta que estaba dentro de una ilusión.

Maldijo mentalmente hasta en árabe.

De seguro también había sido ese sujeto el que le quito el anillo.

Ese malnacido de las sais se las iba a pagar porque daba sus cajetillas de cigarrillos de los próximos 10 años a que él fue quien le había puesto en este lugar, en esta ilusión. Chasque la lengua al darse cuenta que no podría romper esta ilusión, era ridículamente fuerte además que no se encontraba en su mejor estado, sus otras llamas no le servirían a menos de que tuviese que pelear pese a que se encontrase en desventaja, ni siquiera sabia en que momento le habían atacado, además de fallarle a su Joudaime ya una vez le volvió a fallar por no cuidar mejor de su cuerpo por casos como estos.

¿Le habría pasado lo mismo a Takeshi? Esperaba que no, pero si ese era el caso lo mataría por idiota es mas lo remataria si se atrevía tan siquiera a morir.

Suspiro hondamente.

De nada le valía lamentarse ahora, el hubiera no existía, volvió a escanear la habitación para encontrar a la persona a quien le había jurado lealtad, puede que su cabello ya no tuviese el largo al que todos los guardianes se habían llegado a acostumbrar, puede que el color de su mirada hubiese cambiado, puede que actué diferente a lo que recordaba, puede…pueden haber pasado muchas cosas pero el castaño podía hasta haberse cirugía plástica y aun así seguiría siendo el mismo.

-Joudaime!

Desde que le conocía le había dado todo tipo de sonrisas desde nerviosa y tristes a las mas cariñosas y alegres, por lo que esta vez no le importo la sonrisa que le regalo el castaño, no le importo en lo mas mínimo como la sonrisa tomaba una forma demasiado inocente como para ser real, le conocía desde su primer día en Namimori por lo que al menos creía poder diferencia esta expresión que le estaba dando.

Se había parado y acercado a su Joudaime casi a la velocidad del rayo, quien se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de su Jefe cuando este retrocedió un paso como si no le quisiese cerca lo que le causo una punzada en el pecho e hizo que el mar de culpa que sentía dentro de si se agrandase mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Hayato.

El mencionado le volvió a escanear con la mirada, desde que le había visto entrar a la sala de la base/mansión había notado que llevaba puesto unos guantes de cuero blancos parecidos a los que el cabeza de piña suele utilizar. ¿Acaso…?

Físicamente se veía mas que bien, pero nadie queda bien luego de… _eso_ , porque estaba seguro que era ¨ _eso_ ¨ lo que le había pasado a su querido Joudaime, tal vez no fuese de sabios preguntar pero lo tenia que hacer, debía de saber que tanto le había fallado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?¿Que le susedi..?-

La sonrisa del castaño se tenso pero solo fue por menos de un parpadeo.

-Me encuentro perfectamente bien.

No quería creerlo pero la ligera reacción de su Joudaime pese a que su tono de voz ni nada hubiese cambiado lo sabia, solo lo sabia. Se inclino noventa grados haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho si solo hubiese seguido mis deberes como su Mano Derecha esto nunca hubiese pasado, usted no..-

-¿ Hayato, qué soy para ti?

¿Eh?

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que no respondió antes de volverá su posición de pie y mirar a los ojos naranja acaramelados de su Jefe.

-Joudaime, no le entiendo la pregunta.

Hayato observo como su Jefe y amigo soltaba un suspiro desviando la mirada por unos momentos hasta volver a mirarlo, en ningún momento desde que le vio había perdido la sonrisa.

-¿Así que para ti solo soy el Decimo Neo Vongola Primo, eh?

Casi se le cae la mandíbula, ese no era en lo mas mínimo cierto; negó furiosamente con la cabeza antes de mirar decididamente los ojos de su Joudaime.

-¡No por supuesto que no, Joudaime!

La única reacción que obtuvo fue la ceja alzada del castaño.

-¿Entonces que s-o-y para ti, Hayato?...

¿Qué era su Joudaime para el? Muchas cosa, eso era mas que seguro…pero por alguna razón ni su boca ni su lengua pensaban cooperar y ese mareo no ayudaba en nada.

-…porque para mi tu eras mas que mi Mano Derecha, eras mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo pero veo que yo no soy ni fui lo mismo para ti.

Ese era la mayor falacia que el peliplata había escuchado en su corta vida, no podía ser que su Joudaime realmente pensase eso de él, es mas su Joudaime debería de saber que el era algo mas que simplemente ese puesto que ocupaba, y el no era el único que pensaba de ese modo sino también el resto de las personas que rodeaban al castaño.

Espera, su Joudaime había hablado en pasado. Trago seco.

-Se equivoca, Joudaime. Usted es mas que simplemente el Decimo Capo de Vongola.

Al parecer sus palabras no hicieron el efecto deseado o al menos eso podía adivinar por el encogimiento de hombros del castaño.

-¿Enserio? Entonces porque no dejas de dirigirte hacia mi como ¨Joudaime¨ o ¨usted¨…

Guardo silencio.

Eso era mas una costumbre que no se le quitaba aunque tampoco era como su alguna vez hubiese tratado mucho, se iba a volver a inclinarse para dar sus mas profundas disculpas por ese hecho pero la mano alzada de su Joudaime le detuvo.

-…y antes de que empieces a disculparte como una maquina en automático dime ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi guardián? Solo porque era el siguiente heredero a Capo, ¿solo por eso?...

Mas que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

El peliplata se quedo en silencio, no porque fuese cierto sino porque nunca antes se había puesto a pensar que el castaño le haría esas preguntas.

Pese a que a él le azotasen un millón de emociones y el mareo le estuviese matando, su Joudaime no había cambiado su expresión en ningún momento, era como ver su estado hyper pero con una sola emoción.

-…¿Hayato, acaso alguna vez fuiste verdaderamente mi amigo o también era algo que solo yo creí?

El mareo se le fue en un segundo.

No se perdonaría nunca si es que el que no era solo su Jefe sino su mejor amigo realmente pensaba así y aunque se rompiera una promesa de años haría algo que hasta la fecha nunca había hecho; miro con decisión los ojos de su Joudaime sin una pisca de duda.

-Por supuesto que siempre he sido tu amigo, Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **Asi como los usuarios de las llamas del Sol tienen la particularidad de saber un arte marcial, las otras llamas tamb tienen otras particularidades, que se iran explicando conforme se avance, ahhh y puede que algunos ya sepan de esas particularidades ^.^**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	33. Extra 9

**Holaaaa!Chicas/os espero que el extra de hoy les guste, aunque es mas para los que gusten del 1827...ahhhh, los extras pueden ser de cualquier tiempo.**

 ** **Lily jackson 1313:Si, lo siento el suspenso seguira hasta que logre colgar todos y cada uno de los caps que siguen, pero me encanta que te encante, este extra de hoy es mas algo para las que gustan del 1827 aunque sea poco ^.^...ahora con respecto al fic bn al cap anterior entre Tsu y Mukuro siempre habra tension de todo tipo lol como tamb pronto oiras de Hayato, me encanta ese personaje. a mi tamb me parecen sospechos, lo guantes blancos claro pero ese es el punto de todo, lo saque de Mickey mouse o.o demasiadas caricaturas infantiles jajaja.** **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!****

 **Irara:Gracias! me agrada que te guste mi manera de escribir...respecto al fic puede que en un principio sea raro pero ya poco a poco se iran viendo las cosas...lo seguido que actualizo es mas porque intento practicar mi digitacion con esto y bn soy muy aniosa jajaja xD**

 **Victoria Chacin618:Sorry por dejarte con esas w^.^w pero actualizare lo mas rapidos que mis dedos den en todo esto :3 mas bien espero que te guste el extra que hice :3**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...pero si los derechos de la famiglia Petro ;) aunque solo sean dos.**

* * *

 **Extra: No puedo dormir**

Rodo su adolorido cuerpo sobre su derecha cerrando los ojos fuertemente pero al sentir un hincón en las costillas rodeo sobre su izquierda pero la incomodidad de su brazo vendado no le dejaba encontrar una buena posición, volvió a rodar su pequeño cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba.

Maldijo a Enzo.

Las luces estaban apagadas.

La habitación del hospital tenia la temperatura correcta.

Hibari-san no roncaba ni se movía por lo que no había ni un solo ruido en la habitación.

¿Entonces porque no podía dormir?

El menudo castaño no pudo mas que suspirar al obtener la respuesta que buscaba en sus pensamientos, la imagen de un bebé pelinegro de fedorra había llegado a sus pensamientos nada mas hacerse la pregunta, si tan solo su _papá_ se hubiese quedado podría dormir pero no tenia caso pensar en eso; su Oka-san se había llevado a su _papá_ junto con Fuuta, Bianchi además Lambo e I-pin.

Puede que si alguien alguna vez le escuchase diciéndole _papá_ a un bebé le tomara por loco pero menos no le podía importar. Si solo no se hubiese acostumbrado a dormir mirando el suave movimiento de la hamaca, la burbuja que salía de la nariz de papá o sus oscuros ojos negros que no se cerraban por mas que estuviese dormido…Ugh, tenia un complejo…pero tampoco era como si pudiese quitarse esa costumbre, eran años los que llevaba con ello y no podía desligarse así como así.

Soltó un suave suspiro mirando el blanco techo de la habitación del hospital.

No tenia caso ya había intentado de todo para poder dormir, había contado ovejas, había tratado de resolver problemas matemáticos aunque solo le llego a exasperarle, había contado hasta el cansancio y no había podido dormir, llevaba haciendo de todo desde las 9 pm y ya era casi la una de la madrugada.

Aparto las mantas para poder sentarse.

Envidiaba el sueño de Hibari-san, la mayor parte del tiempo desde que botaron a las visitas el prefecto se la había pasado leyendo el reglamento de Nami-chuu o contestando una que otra llamada con las que daba algunas ordenes y por como terminaban eran del consejo diciplinario. Cuidadosamente dio una mirada en dirección a la cama del prefecto para encontrarle apoyado sobre los codos mirándole con esa intimidante mirada grisácea.

Se cubrió la boca con las manos antes de que el grito saliese y llegase alguna enfermera.

 _No, no, no!_

Había despertado a Hibari-san, y lo mas seguro era que le mordiese hasta la muerte.

Empezó a temblar descontroladamente aun cubriéndose la boca.

Tsuna observo como el prefecto se terminaba de sentar sin apartar su mirada de la de él lo cual provoco que el castaño temblase aun mas aunque algo le dijese que estaría bien no podía confiarse de ese algo.

-Herbívoro, duérmete...

Por mas que Hibari-san estuviese con un resfriado no dejaba de tener esa mirada fuerte y esa voz que le hacia temblar, mas aun ahora por lo ronca que se encontraba del resfriado.

-…o te morderé hasta la muerte.

Tal vez lo mejor era salir de ahí.

Aun con el cuerpo tembloroso negó con la cabeza pero sin apartar la mirada de esos grises ojos rasgados.

Se aparto lentamente las manos que cubrían su boca.

-No..oo pue..edo d..dorm..mir, Hiba..ri-san.

En menos de un segundo el prefecto ya tenia sus tonfas desplegadas pese a que no había quitado aun las mantas de si ni se hubiese parado

-Hervivoro por perturbar mi sue…-

 _Piensa Tsuna, piensa!Rápido!_

 _Rayos_. No se le venia ninguna idea a la cabeza.

No, si tenia una idea.

-Me ire!

Apenas la palabras fueron pronunciadas el castaño supo que fue la mejor opción ya que Hibari-san había detenido todos sus movimientos, el menudo castaño, aun temblando, cogió las muletas que se encontraban al lado de la cama en la que había tratado de dormir por poco mas de cuatro horas. Con dificultades, y algo de molestia por la escayola, se levanto de la cama sin mirar al pelinegro por mas que sintiese su mirada sobre si mismo.

Dio dos pasos probando su equilibrio.

-Herbívoro…

El menudo castaño tembló con mas fuerza mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la cama del prefecto quien había encendido su lámpara de noche.

-…¿porque no puedes dormir?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, Hibari-san nunca mostraba interés en casi nada ni nadie.

El castaño miro la cara del prefecto encontrándole con los ojos algo desenfocados y las mejillas lo suficientemente rojas como para que estuviese con fiebre.

Ahhh eso lo explicaba todo.

No es que Hibari-san se estuviese preocupando ni nada sino que hablaba la fiebre y lo mas seguro era que no recordase nada de lo que conversasen o de cómo actuase frente a él.

Los temblores de su cuerpo poco a poco fueron amainando.

-Siempre duermo mirando a mi papá, me es imposible dormir sin el de momento, Hibari-san.

Hasta su tartamudez se le fue.

El prefecto guardo sus tonfas dando un asentimiento algo escueto sin decir ni una sola palabra mas.

En vista de que el prefecto no diría nada mas, el menudo castaño decidió dar una pequeña caminata para despejar su mente, tal vez si caminaba luego podría dormir. Era una esperanza burda pero no le quedaba de otra.

Cogió las muletas con dificultad pero al avanzar tres pasos hacia la puerta su torpeza hizo acto de presencia, se preparo para el dolor del golpe cerrando los ojos.

El dolor nunca llego.

El menudo castaño abrió lentamente los ojos mirando el brazo que le había cogido antes de que cayese, el pijama negro delataba quien era su propietario pero aun así la mirada acaramelada fue subiendo hasta llegar a los ojos grisáceos algo desenfocados por la fiebre, debía de ser bastante alta.

En ningún momento le había escuchado a Hibari-san acercársele como tampoco en ningún momento aparto la mirada de esos ojos grises por mas que el pelinegro le quito las muletas con una mano para que con la otra le llevase cargando hasta su cama.

Se le quedo mirando, al menos a la parte trasera de su cabeza

Hibari-san le había metido a su cama, dejado a un lado sus muletas para luego meterse él también debajo de las mantas y darle la espalda.

-Duérmete, Herbívoro.

Solo soltó un pequeño gritillo de sus típicos ¨HIEEE¨ ante la orden pero aun así no se movió, pasaron solo unos momentos para que se volviese a escuchar la respiración acompasada del mayor pero ni aun así se durmió, estuvo observando por unos cuantos momentos la nuca del prefecto para encontrar ciertas similitudes.

Su papá era pelinegro, Hibari-san también lo era.

Su papá era un sádico despiadado, Hibari-san también lo era.

Su papá todo el tiempo usaba traje salvo para dormir, Hibari-san solo usaba su gakuran ya sea en el colegio o en sus patrullas y ahora que le veía también se cambiaba su traje usual por una pijama para dormir.

Su papá generalmente olía a colonia y pólvora pero en ocasiones llegaba a oler a sangre aunque el olor fuese tenue, Hibari-san en esos momentos olía ligeramente a menta y sangre. No muy parecido pero se le acercaba, al menos la parte de la sangre.

Su papá era intimidante, Hibari-san también lo era.

Su papá tenia una mirada fría en muchas ocasiones, Hibari-san también la tenia.

Tsuna se acomodo mejor entre las mantas. Para una sola persona la cama era grande pero para dos, aunque el fuese pequeño, la cama se volvía algo estrecha por lo que se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, poco a peco fue llenando sus pulmones con ese olor de Hibari-san y aunque no fuese el mismo que tenia el bebe de fedorra se le acercaba bastante por lo que pasados unos minutos pudo ir cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Kyôya Hibari tenia una rutina diaria que había sido interrumpida por su resfriado pero aun así se seguía levantando apenas sentía los rayos del sol aparecer, y esa mañana no fue la excepción salvo por algo, mejor dicho un herbívoro que se encontraba abrazando su espalda y con las piernas enredadas con las suyas. Su primer pensamiento fue morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro suicida pero cuando se sentó, aun siendo abrazado por el herbívoro suicida, se dio cuenta de quien era.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

No era que nunca hubiese tenido dificultades para morderle hasta la muerte pero en esta ocasión en la que lo veía lleno de curitas desplegadas por la cara, misma cara que ahora restregaba por su estomago sin ningún tipo de instinto de supervivencia, solo le hacia parecer un tierno conejito.

Se sacudió la cabeza, el resfriado le debía estar afectando.

No podía maldecir a su madre por la debilidad heredada que tenia pero si podía maldecir a sus antecesores.

En la casa Hibari había una debilidad que compartían todos sus miembros y esa era el gustar por los animalitos tiernos y pequeños, y eso era lo que parecía el herbívoro de Tsunayoshi Sawada en esos momentos, un pequeño y adorable conejito.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Desenredo los brazos, los que en un principio no parecían tener un agarre fuerte resultaron ser de lo mas difícil de quitar, luego siguió el desenredar de sus piernas para que al final cargase al herbívoro, quien se acurruco en su pecho, hacia su propia cama; por parecer tan indefenso lo trato con cuidado como si no quisiera quebrarlo, al momento de depositarlo en la cama que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la suya, el herbívoro le sujeto de la manga del pijama con su pequeña mano.

- _Papá_

Hibari no se explico la molestia que eso le dio pero no le dio importancia al quitar la pequeña mano de su manga.

Decidió que si el herbívoro volvía a pasarse a su cama lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Nunca sabría que le movió a hacer sus siguientes acciones pero tampoco es como si fuese a indagar demasiado en ello.

Revolvió los suaves cabellos castaños antes de volver a su propia cama.

Kyôya Hibari se quedo 4 días mas en el hospital, y todas las mañanas apartir de esa mañana había encontrado al herbívoro durmiendo en su cama de la misma manera que la primera vez pero no le mordió hasta la muerte en ningún momento sino que, como la primera vez, lo pasaba a la otra cama antes de revolverle los cabellos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	34. Chapter 22

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os hoy era dia de Updates ;)... Dudas y cuestiones(sinonimos lol) diganmelas xfavor... ah y perdonen si me voy por las ramas en ocaciones al escribir**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el Extra: No puedo dormir!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Awww siii esos dos son tiernos de manera casi natural, pero me sigue gustando mas Tsu con Mukuro, en realidad me gusta con Hibari o con Mukuro soy versatil en ese sentido pero para escribirlo como que Nukuro se me presta mas, al menos en mi cabeza ^w^**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Enrealidad me viene rondando la mente que si te das cuenta en Khr todos los sadicos son pelinegros lol...aunque Byakura es peliblanco**

 **Destiny Mercedes: Wow me encanta que te hubiese gustadooooo, yo tamb quiero un Hibari ¿Nos lo daran a 2x1 o es soñar demaciado?**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece...ya enserio cuantos años de trabajos forzados me costaria?**

* * *

 **Cap.22: Hablemos parte II**

Agudizo sus sentidos apenas estuvo consiente.

 _Mierda_. No tenia sus espadas consigo.

Takeshi chasqueo la lengua a la vez que afilaba su mirada, esa misma mirada que usaba apenas se encontraba en alguna misión o cuando jugaba al baseball.

Aun se encontraba parado en su misma posición aunque se sentía algo desorientado por lo que rápidamente reviso su entorno; seguía en la sala de la base/mansión pero no veía a ni a su novio ni a ninguno de los otros guardianes, los Varia, Tsuna o cualquiera de los dos pelinegros que habían atacado a Chrome; ahora que lo recordaba, luego de que el pelinegro de las sais atacase a Chrome siguió con Hayato sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar para luego seguir con él, con el mismo penoso resultado.

Apreto fuertemente la mandibua.

Nuevamente había fallado.

Fallo en uno de los principales consejos como hitman que le dieron tanto Reborn como su pseudo maestro Squalo, descuido su cuerpo; la principal norma que siempre le dieron al momento de los entrenamientos era que no descuidase su cuerpo por mas trágica que sea la situación en la que se encontraba ya que se podía poner peor.

 _Maldita Ley de Murphy._

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces tratando de calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, luego de repetir el ejercicio por un par de veces mas hasta que por fin logro calmarse. Ahora, no podía meter la pata aun mas de lo que había hecho desde que dejo a Tsuna sin protección alguna, no podía fallar con el resto de las reglas que le dieron tanto el pelinegro de fedorra como el peliblanco. Dejo fluir sus llamas de la lluvia a la espera de que apareciesen kojirou y kirou para que se transformasen es sus usuales espadas y tener alguna forma en la que defenderse pero al no sentir el ligero peso en su dedo se dio cuenta de que era una tarea inútil; maldijo su suerte, aunque aun tuviese un arma oculta no le serviría de mucho.

Se puso a analizar la situación, puede que no fuese un genio como Hayato, el cual rogaba por que se encontrase bien, pero sabia como actuar en una batalla y mas aun como analizarla desde un angulo neutro cuando era en solitario.

Lo principal, el pelinegro de las sais tenia dos tipos de llamas y había atacado a Chrome, pero no le había lastimado aunque si había usado llamas de la niebla en ella desmayándola al colocar su mano en la frente de la guardiana para luego quitarle el añillo. Luego Mukuro había tratado de atacarle pero el otro pelinegro con la lanza de dos puntas recubierta de llamas de la Niebla le había interceptado, en milisegundos el pelinegro de las sais había aparecido frente a Hayato cogiéndole la cabeza de la misma forma que había hecho con Chrome para luego quitarle el anillo y volver a hacer lo mismo que hizo con los otros con él, todo en menos de dos segundos.

Esa era toda la información que necesitaba.

Esos tipos eran fuerte, eran rápidos, les habían atacado pero no los querían muertos, de lo contrario lo hubiesen hecho cuando tenían oportunidad de ello.

Por lo que suponía, el pelinegro de las sais que ataco a Chrome y a Hayato le había quitado el anillo de Guardián de la Lluvia del mismo modo que lo había hecho con el resto además de todo eso al parecer le habían metido en una ilusión pero no había nadie aquí.

La única pregunta que atormentaba su mente era…¿Qué hacia Tsuna con esos chicos y cuando estos habían entrado a la mansión sin accionar ninguna de las múltiples alarmas?...lo sopesaría después.

Si bien ahora Tsuna se veía diferente por fuera tenia que estar loco para tan siquiera pensar que dejaría de ser su guardián, por mas que se lo mereciera, estaba bastante equivocado si creía que le dejaría tan fácilmente, primero que le clave un puñal a eso, no dejaría a Tsuna por mas doloroso que fuese el camino ya que el le apoyo en el momento mas difícil de su corta vida y le dio mas de lo que alguna vez creyó además de la confianza en si mismo.

Agito su cabeza tenia que estar atento a todo, esto era una ilusión que podía hacer cualquier estrago con él si no estaba alerta.

-Takeshi…

No había notado a la personas detrás de si.

Un segundo.

Esa voz…

Esa voz fue un suave repiqueo y no fue muy difícil de reconocer ya que la había escuchado cuando Reborn trajo a Tsuna unos días antes de la tragedia, giro a la velocidad que acostumbraba en los entrenamientos periódicos con Squalo solo para encontrarse con la mirada anaranjada acaramelada de su castaño Jefe quien sonreía cual niño travieso, se veía igual que cuando entro con los pelinegros pero a la vez se veía mas como el mismo.

Ese cabello corto fue un recordatorio de su falla.

-…te vez fatal.

Un recordatorio de su segundo fallo.

No habría un tercer fallo.

Hizo una ligera mueca.

Se acerco rápidamente a donde se encontraba Tsuna pero al estar a cuatro pasos de este se detuvo porque el castaño había retrocedido dando un paso hacia atrás sin dejar que su expresión facial cambiase ni un ápice, el espacio que les separaba se sintió inmenso aunque solo fuesen cuatro pasos.

Le dolio, y mucho.

-Lo siento, Tsuna.

Apretó los puños fuertemente sintiendo salir parte del peso que había estado cargando, Reborn tenia razón, la culpa era la peor compañera; miro al castaño quien simplemente suspiro mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Porque lo sientes? No es como si algo de lo que hubiese pasado lo hubiese provocado ni es tu culpa.

No, él no lo había provocado pero tampoco había hecho absolutamente nada al dejar a su amigo a su suerte por una negligencia, y si bien Tsuna había dicho que no era su culpa no lo podía aceptar.

-Es mi culpa, si hubiese estado conti..-

El castaño chasque la lengua.

-Si hubieses estado ahí te hubiesen matado…

Ni la expresión facial ni la voz de su amigo habían cambiado en nada cuando dijo esas palabras que sonaron como una verdad absoluta a sus oídos lo que le hacia pensar en que era lo que había podido pasar en un antes y después de que le viese llegar como lo hizo ¿que tan doloroso?¿que marca le pudo haber dejado? podía tener mil ideas en la cabeza pero puede que ninguna se acercase a la verdad de lo sucedido, se sentía miserable.

-…Takeshi…

El pelinegro le dio toda su atención.

Se sentía preocupado por la repentina actitud que Tsuna estaba tomando, feliz de que Tsuna estuviese físicamente bien, nervioso de no saber lo que pasaba, asustado de lo que pudiese pasar, curiosidad de las personas que llegaron con el castaño, ansioso …tenia muchas otras emociones que se aglomeraban en su interior por lo que no sabia como sentirse con respecto a todo.

-…si solo eres mi guardián porque crees que me debes tu vida o algo así considéralo saldado, no estés aquí si solo es por obligación y no vayas a pensar de que porque sea una ilusión no estoy consintiendo esto o no sea real, todo lo que diga aquí es la verdad y soy yo quien tiene el control de esto.

Lo que dijo el castaño fue como un balde de agua fría que le hizo olvidarse completamente de todas sus emociones pasadas, no era su guardián simplemente por una obligación, era mas que eso y si esto era tan real como se sentía y el castaño afirmaba se lo dejaría bien en claro.

-Tsuna recuerdas lo que te dije una vez.

El mencionado asintió a sabiendas del momento a que se refería el pelinegro, en mas de una ocasión había pensado en ese hecho pero no de una manera profunda, el inicio de su amistad.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Un castaño, un pelinegro escayolado y un peliplateado respiraban de manera agitada tumbados en el suelo del techo de la escuela mirando al cielo sin saber como era que aun se encontraban vivos, si es que el peli plata no hubiese llegado un segundo tarde no hubiese cogido al pequeño Tsuna de las piernas y lo mas probable era que el intento de suicidio de Takeshi Yamamoto hubiese cobrado mas que solo su vida._

 _Solo se podía escuchar el respirar agitado de los chicos, mas aun el de Gokudera quien era el que había tenido que sujetarle las piernas ya que había perdido el equilibrio cuando al final hizo entrar en razón a Takeshi-san, se alegraba de que su peliplateado amigo no tuviese la energía para sacar su dinamita y volar todo en pedazos o ya lo hubiese hecho._

 _El pequeño castaño fue el primero en recuperarse mas que acostumbrado a esas lecciones espartanas que llevaban su cuerpo al limite aunque su corazón aun no podía dejar de latir de esa manera tan desesperada, con algo de dificultad logro sentarse para poder mirar los ojos algo acuosos del pelinegro._

 _-¿Te en..cuen..trra..aass bi..ien, Yamm...amot..to-san?_

 _El pelinegro volteo a verle, su mirada ya no se encontraba ese vacío que le había asustado al principio por lo que suspiro aliviado a sabiendas de la respuesta._

 _-Te lo debo…_

 _Eso le descuadro totalmente, no entendió bien lo que dijo._

 _¿Le debía?¿Que cosa?_

 _El pelinegro al ver la confusión en los castaños ojos se sentó como pudo dándole una ligera mirada al peliplata quien aun se encontraba algo jadeante._

 _-…mi vida, te la debo._

 _El pequeño castaño negó fervientemente con su cabeza._

 _-No…_

 _Recordó las palabras de su madre._

 _¨Si quieres hacer amigos solo dilo¨_

 _El menor se ruborizo furiosamente antes de poder hablar._

 _-…sea..amos ami…g..gos._

 _Puede que esperase una negativa pero el pelinegro sonrió alegremente como si lo que había acontecido momentos antes no hubiese pasado nunca._

 _-Claro, seamos amigos! pero aun te lo debo!_

 _El menor asintió feliz sin prestar demasiada atención al resto de las palabras del pelinegro pero aun así guardándolo en su memoria._

 _Poco después de que ambos chicos se hubiesen presentado Hayato Gokudera se había recuperado y casi comete homicidio de primer grado si no hubiese sido por Tsuna, quien aprendió a actuar de mediador._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

Claro que el castaño lo recordaba, si el fue quien le dijo para que fuesen amigos.

-Lo recuerdo pero aun así no puedo dejar que por algo que te sientas comprometido te quedes como mi guardián.

Takeshi asintió a la vez que saco de su manga uno de los cuchillos que aun conservaba del entrenamiento de puntería de Reborn; el cuchillo era del mismo diseño de los que Belphegor usaba con la única diferencia que este era de obsidiana, puede que no tuviese su anillo o su caja arma pero si tenia este cuchillo el cual se lo extendió al castaño quien por fin había borrado esa diversión de sus ojos al ver como el pelinegro le extendía el cuchillo.

-Soy tu amigo antes que tu guardián pero…

Se acerco dos de los cuatro pasos que le separaban de su amigo.

-… si ya no me quieres como tu guardián, mátame.

Tsuna tomo el cuchillo sin apartar su mirada de la del pelinegro.

-¿Sabes que todo lo que suceda aquí le pasa a tu cuerpo, cierto?

El castaño midió el peso del cuchillo moviéndolo con la misma maestría con la que lo solía mover el pelinegro en sus entrenamientos.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Sabia que se encontraba dentro de una ilusión pero no podía romperla.

Se sentía algo pesada pero cómoda, estaba cerca de algo cálido, conocía la sensación.

Alguien le peinaba cuidadosamente sus cabellos hacia atrás, era una sensación familiar mas aun cuando sintió el suave cuero de un guante quitar algunos mechones de su cara, sentía aun algo de pesadez para poder abrir su ojo, aun recordaba a Verde-san ofrecerle el tener su ojo derecho de vuelta pero quería conservar el recuerdo de su accidente, del momento en el cual Mukuro-sama le salvo y le dio la oportunidad de pertenecer a esta _Famiglia_ ; pasaron unos minutos en los que siguió sintiendo la suave caricia sobre su cabeza, estaba mas que segura de que no era Mukuro-sama es mas el peli índigo nunca le peinaba los cabellos pero tampoco era alguien desconocido como tampoco sentía peligro.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo su alrededor, se encontraba echada y alguien sostenía su cabeza, no recordaba haberse echado en ningún momento, pero si recordaba haber sido puesta en la inconsciencia. La pesadez de su cuerpo finalmente se fue deshaciendo provocando que pudiese abrir el ojo revelando quien era la persona que le peinaba los cabellos de manera tan delicada como si no quisiera lastimarla.

-Boss

El castaño le miraba con una sonrisa tranquila pero aun así diferente a las que solía tener, se miraba algo distante pero a la vez cercano incluso algo triste. Chrome se sonrojo ligeramente por haber estado apoyada en el castaño pero este solo le ayudo a sentarse en el sofá, seguían en la sala de la base/mansión aunque no había nadie alrededor, era una ilusión de lo mas real.

-Lo sabias ¿cierto?

La ilusionista asintió, reconocía una ilusión cuando la veía aunque la que le habían puesto encima al castaño era bastante fuerte como para que hubiese podido reconocerla a la primera, lo logro al observar mejor.

-Desde que la otra persona encendió sus llamas y vi las de Boss.

El castaño le palmeo la cabeza de manera cariñosa.

-Haz mejorado bastante, Chrome.

Se alegro por el elogio, puede que no supiese como es que el castaño tenia esas llamas de la niebla o las llamas de la nube que había mostrado antes pero si podía decir que eran propias y puras.

-Nagi, puede llamarme Nagi.

La ilusionista miro los ojos anaranjada acaramelados antes de que el castaño negase.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor…

 _¿Porque? ¿Era porque le había fallado? ¿Era por no haber estado ahí en ese momento?_

Chrome observo como el castaño suspiraba a la vez que se levantaba del sofá colocándose frente a ella.

-…tu eres la única quien fue metida en este circo sin que siquiera tuviese una opción, por lo mismo deseo que tengas la opción de vivir una vida normal…

La ilusionista sintió por un momento como el tiempo se detenía.

-…se que es egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo luego de todo lo que haz pasado por Vongola pero no puedo permitir que te quedes sin opción de elegir si verdaderamente quieres seguir con todo esto o volver a tener algo seguro, algo normal.

Chrome se paro de golpe mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior suprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Boss si esto es por lo que paso, lo siento mucho…

El castaño negó a la vez que se alejo el paso que dio la ilusionista en su dirección, aun así Chrome no se detuvo y dio otro paso.

-…si no hubiese ido con Verde-san, Mukuro-sama no le habría dejado solo, si solo hubiera..-

El castaño negó y alzo una mano en son de que se detuviese.

-Sabes que los hubiera no existen, aun si.. Mukuro hubiese estado a mi lado puede que nada hubiese cambiando…

Lagrimas traicioneras fueron cayendo del rostro de la ilusionista; Mukuro-sama ya le había dicho lo que había pasado, al menos lo que todos creían que había pasado a la vez que le describió el estado en el que había llegado Boss esa noche.

-…no llores, Chrome.. será lo mejor, mandare a preparar un lugar en el que te encuentres comod…-

Chrome negó varias veces antes de coger las solapas del traje del castaño interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir, puede que su actitud fuese infantil y se sintiese como tal, mas aun, cuando el castaño le empezó a palmear la espalda suavemente dejando que pasasen los minutos, minutos en los cuales la ilusionista rememoro todos los buenos y malos momentos que vivió al lado de Mukuro-sama, Boss, el resto de los guardianes, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, todos. Puede que pasasen solo unos cuantos minutos o que fuese una hora, no lo sabia pero sus lagrimas dejaron de caer después de un tiempo.

-No…

La palabra fue amortiguada pero entendible y aun así la ilusionista se separo del castaño sin soltarle de las solapas del traje pero mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dio la mirada mas decidida que había en su vida

-…no, no, no, no, no.

Chrome observo como el castaño colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella negando con la cabeza, en todo momento había estado con una sonrisa tranquila, una que le daba paz pero eso no haría que dejara de negarse.

-Entiendo que te sientas frustrada, te estoy sacando de tu zona de confort pero quiero que vivas algo normal como lo que ahora tienen Haru-chan y Kyoko-chan.

La ilusionista volvió a negar, ella desidia ser útil, hacerse fuerte para poder proteger a Mukuro-sama y al castaño junto con esa _famiglia_ que le habían dado.

-Boss, me dijiste que podía elegir y elijo quedarme.

La decidida mirada violeta choco con la anaranjada acaramelada sin que ninguna de los dos cediese.

-¿Sabes tan siquiera a lo que estas renunciando?

Asintió.

Lo sabia y lo aceptaba.

-Mukuro-sama me salvo la vida porque necesitaba un cuerpo en el cual poder estar presente..-

Tsuna coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la ilusionista negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que significas mas para él que solo eso.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la mujer.

-Me salvo y quiso que estuviese en el puesto de guardiana de la Niebla mientras él no se encontraba presente, me hablo de ti, Boss….

Era curioso como esas simples palabras hacían que el castaño desviase ligeramente la mirada.

La ilusionista agrando ligeramente su sonrisa; sus palabras eran ciertas, después de que Mukuro-sama le salvase le hablo tanto del castaño que era como si ya le conociese cuando en ese tiempo aun no lo había hecho.

-…el quería cuidarte ¿sabe porque?...

El castaño no se movió ni hizo ningún ademan aunque si la miraba esperando sus palabras.

Ella se había dado cuenta antes de que el mismo Mukuro-sama lo hubiese hecho.

-…Mukuro-sama le quiere mucho aunque no lo diga abiertamente.

Contrario a lo que creía, Boss no se había ruborizado sino que simplemente le dio una sonrisa, no una tranquila, no una inocente como la que había mostrado la persona que le suplanto sino una mas real, pequeña pero real.

-Lo sé.

Chrome coloco una mano en la mejilla del castaño.

-Boss, no soy alguien que no tuvo elección; cuando me encontraba al lado de mis padres nunca sentí el mas mínimo afecto que sentí como cuando conocí a Mukuro-sama o cuando le conocí; me dio, sin tan siquiera preguntar, un lugar al cual pertenecer y gracias a Boss conocí a muchas personas maravillosas…

El castaño parecía que iba a replicar pero ella negó a lo que él se detuvo respetando sus palabras.

-…pase por muchas batallas no por que me sintiese obligada, se me ordenase o por gratitud hacia Mukuro-sama sino porque quería proteger a esta hermosa _famiglia_ en la que me permitiste pertenecer, no me importa si te ves diferente, si tienes otro carácter o si decidiese cambiar… Boss es Boss y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, si quieres que me vaya dímelo directamente pero mírame a los ojos cuando lo hagas.

Esta vez la sonrisa y la mirada del castaño tuvieron ese brillo que siempre tenían cuando estaba con todos los guardianes, puede que él no lo hubiese notado, puede que ni siquiera uno de los guardianes lo notase como puede que si lo hicieran pero cuando Boss estaba con ellos tenia un aura diferente que los unía de manera inconsciente, natural, su mirada cambiaba y su sonrisa se hacia mas radiante de lo que era; no importaba que su cabello estuviese algo diferente o que tuviese otra personalidad Boss era Boss y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

El castaño coloco ambas manos en los delicados hombros de la ilusionista.

-Nagi, te voy a hacer esta pregunta solo una vez y quiero que lo pienses aunque sea un segundo y quiero que pienses que es lo que verdaderamente deseas…

Era la primera vez que el castaño le llamaba por su nombre lo cual le hizo muy feliz.

Asintio.

Boss quito suavemente la mano que ella había puesto en su mejilla y cogiendo la otra que aun seguía en la solapa de su saco.

-…¿quieres continuar siendo mi guardiana de la Niebla?

Hizo lo que el castaño le pidió.

Lo pensó.

Lo analizo.

Y lo volvió a pensar.

Sabia lo que quería, lo que deseaba.

Recordó cada momento bueno y cada momento malo que tuvo en Vongola, mas específicamente en Namimori y aun así nunca tuvo duda de su respuesta.

-Pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa haciendo eso confunden al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la familia, convirtiéndose en la niebla no puede ser atrapada, sin poder ser atrapado por nada ni nadie ser la engañosa niebla en la cual te refugias, ese es mi deber como tu Guardiana de la Niebla, uno que cumpliré, valorare y respetare. Acepto seguir siendo tu guardiana, Boss.

El castaño sonrió colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su guardiana de la Niebla.

-Me alegro.

* * *

Emilio sabia de la incomodidad de su mellizo por mas que este no hubiese cambiado su expresión ya que ambos tenían la misma incomodidad en ese momento.

Dejaron a Tsu con esa piña depravada y el resto de los guardianes.

Soltó un suspiro pesado.

Al menos Varia no haría ningún destrozo, de momento.

-¿Qué pasa si la piña acepta?

Volteo a mirar a su mellizo que al igual que él se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de entrada de la sala de la cual hace mas de media hora habían salido.

 _Ugh_ las posibilidades eran infinitas.

-Tsu estará feliz.

Ambos mellizos suspiraron pesadamente.

La prioridad de ambos era Tsu, su adorable hermanito, pero a la vez lo era su bienestar no solo físico sino que también emocional y aunque les doliese en el alma, y les doliese mucho, aceptarían como también si es que el corrompedor-de-almas-puras declinaba tenían que velar por el bien se su hermanito sanando el dolor de perder a un guardián, por supuesto que a esa declinación le seguía dolor, mucho dolor a ese sujeto, aunque también tuviesen que pensar en los otros guardianes.

Ambos pelinegros volvieron a suspirar.

Al menos aun tenían la esperanza de que la piña pervertida declinara y así tener carta verde darle la tortura china.

Ambos hermanos se miraron llegando a un mudo acuerdo.

Las decisiones de los guardianes aun era incierta, bien podían decir que aceptaban como también podían negarse eran mucho los factores y demasiadas las variables, claro que como si es que ellos aceptaban como si no lo hacían igualmente les restregarían su incompetencia en la cara, y vaya que lo harían.

Tanto Aldo como Emilio soltaron una risa cómplice de esas que solían usar para esconder un cadáver sin que nadie lo notase.

-Quien se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda.

Ambos pelinegro ya se habían percatado de su presencia como también tenían conocimiento de que ya se había desestresado y que el grupo de limpieza de Vongola ya debía de estarse movilizando.

-Tío Reborn no te habían dicho que es de mala educación dejar solos a las visitas.

Para algunas personas podía llegar a ser irritante el hecho de que hablasen al unísono en ocasiones pero no lo podían evitar, era una costumbre nacida para fastidiar al prójimo que lastimosamente se había quedado con ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará adentro?

Al parecer no había mucho humor en estos momentos, no eran suicidas…no demasiado al menos.

Ambos mellizos se encogieron de hombros.

-Saldrá poco después de que lleguen Uni y Byakura, creemos.

El pelinegro de fedorra volteo sin decir ni una sola palabra mas caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo y desaparecer por una de las puertas.

-Le gusta el drama…

Emilio miro mal a su hermano quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-…admítelo, es un sádico dramático.

Soltó una pequeña risa burlona, su mellizo tenia razón en ello, en muchas ocasiones el hitman demostró tener una vena dramática.

De los dos puede el que tuviese mas tendencia suicida fuese Al pero la verdad era que ambos podían ser igual de imprudentes solo se tenían que cambiar el contexto.

-Si te oye se rompe otro par de costilla.

Aldo se encogió de hombros a la vez que hacia aparecer en sus manos su llama del Sol y su llama de la Niebla.

-Me habré dado el gusto a diferencia tuya.

Su mellizo junto ambas llamas tratando de volverla una sola.

-Touche…

Las llamas de Al siempre le parecieron interesantes mas aun cuando trataba de mezclar sus llama del Sol y de la Niebla, una tarea inútil si no se encontraba presente su tercera llama, la del Cielo, pero lo suficientemente distractora como para no pensar en los problemas que tenían detrás de la puerta; tanto él como su hermano estaban preocupados pero cuando alguno de los dos intentaba mezclar sus llamas en un intento distractivo era porque no sabían como debían actuar ante la situación, él mismo estaba por hacer lo mismo pero ver a su mellizo era lo suficientemente distractorío.

-…todo saldrá bien.

Aldo dejo de intentar juntar sus llamas dándole una mirada de soslayo a su mellizo antes de suspirar hondamente.

-No llames la calamidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sabiendo la verdad de todo y a la vez de nada, si los guardianes ya sea uno o todos aceptaban seguir siendo los guardianes de Tsu ellos les restregarían en la cara su incompetencia y tal vez estuviesen molestos por un rato pero si los guardianes no aceptaban, Tsu lo aceptaría aunque le dolería en el alma y seria una herida difícil de curar, por mas que se alegrasen de despedirse de cierto pervertido y cierto prefecto seria lo mejor que aceptasen de lo contrario seria el sufrimiento de su hermanito, preferían mil veces sufrir ellos a que sufriera su hermanito, no querían que volviese a sufrir…no mas.

Ambos mellizos volvieron a suspirar en quien sabe cuanta vez, solo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	35. Chapter 23

**Holaaaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? bn no fue mucho tiempo que digamos, agradezco a kikukurohonda (DevianArt) quien a sido la primera en regalarme un dibujo de los MELLIZOS Morte...a lo que vengo! Chicas/os que leen esto en un par de horas publicare el EXTRA a este cap, sorry por la tardanza pero se me acumularon las cosas y oficialmente odio a mi profesor de Penal V**

 **Lily jackson 1313: las ilusiones son pruebas, eso de hecho pero tamb falta algo, algo de lo que solo Ryohei se ha dado cue...opppsss digo mucho... y si fueron unos imbéciles descuidados por dejar a Tsuna solo, se supone que al menos uno debia de quedarse ahi y creeme ese par de mellizos van a decirle hasta de lo que se van a morir muajajajjaja... tanto Al como Milo son recontrarchimega celosos, no dejarían a su hermanito con el corrompedor-de-almas-puras-e-inocentes tan fácilmente, no despues de haber visto todos los rcuerdos de Tsuna, al menos. Gracias, me encante que te encantase el cap, wow eso que dices de ¨me doy un tiro¨ es una expresion que uso bastante al hablar, no se me dio un deja vú o algo.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: En si wow ¿quien rechazaria a Tsu? pero bn estoy sacando lo que ellos no querian decir o se guardaban pero ya veras si algo te sorprende, siempre he sido fiel creyente de que Yamamoto tiene su ladito oscuro, y eso me encantaaa~**

 **Yamii Nara:Estoy poniendo a todos los guardianes, con sinceridad siempre me molesto que dejen a Chrome de lado, si es una angel! me cae bien aunque siempre se la subestima, enrealidad ese es como un dato para la segunda temporada ;)...y los MELLIZOS no le odian simplemente estan mega celosos pero si ellos saben que Tsuna lo ama VIVA EL 6927, duelaaaa a quienn le duelllaaaaa! Estoy reservando a Hibari y a Mukuro para el final; me encanta que le llegase a gustar el especial, en ese momento me entro mi bichito de 1827 asi que YOLO, en realidad Hibari si tuvo oportunidad pero eso esta para despues es parte de un cap. muajajajaj si tienes alguna teoria de ello me la cuentas, pls! te dedicare ese cap byebye. Soy yo o nadie se ha dado cuenta de que todos los sexys en este fic son pelinegros?... Mukuro es la excepcion, el es sexy hasta el final!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es SEXY!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... soy solo yo o todos los chicos sexys de Khr son fuertes, creo k entre mas sexy mas fuerte, sino preguntenle a Reborn... Bermuda no cuenta.**

* * *

 **Cap. 23 Hablemos parte III**

Que dolor.

Su cabeza estaba algo mareada pero seguía de pie, algo confuso.

Los recuerdos volvieron a él de golpe.

La entrada estrepitosa de esos dos pelinegros idénticos para que luego llegase Xanxus y Tsuna-nii, quien aunque se veía diferente a hace una semana seguía siendo él, le reconocería donde fuese por mas cambiado que estuviese, no importaba que tuviese esos ojos naranjas acaramelados, un porte diferente al usual o esa aura de ¨obedéceme-o-sufrirás¨ seguía siendo su Tsuna-nii la persona que cuando era niño siempre le cuidaba, jugaba con él, no le gritaba, le corregía cuando debía y muchas cosas mas, confiaría en él pero tenia preguntas como _¿quiénes eran esos dos chicos que nunca había visto?_ Solo uno de ellos había nockeado a Chrome-nee, a Bakadera y a Yamamoto, para cuando había reaccionado apuntándole con la ballesta automática que había estado apoyada en el sofá ya era tarde, el tipo con las sais le había le había metido en una ilusión, y solo sabia que era una ilusión por el tiempo que andaba practicando con Chrome-nee; sin contar a Chrome-nee solo uno de ellos había derrotado en menos de dos segundos a dos guardianes de la Decima Generación sin que estos pudieran tan siquiera reaccionar, tenia una llama de la Nube y otra de la Niebla, y por como habían estado las cosas era jodidamente fuerte, pero habían cosas que no le cuadraban.

¿Por qué Tsuna-nii les había pedido los anillos? Es cierto que le habían fallado de la peor manera posible pero aun así todo era bastante…raro.

¿Quiénes eran esos dos pelinegros que acompañaban a Tsuna-nii?

¿Por qué Xanxus había estado de espectador? ¿Qué había pasado para que dejase toda esa ansia asesina con la que llego?

Tenia demasiadas interrogantes en la cabeza y si seguía por ese camino esta le dolería mas de lo que ya hacia.

Bufo molesto para luego revisar su entorno como siempre le decía Lal Mirch cada que le atacaba por sorpresa. Seguía en la sala de la base/mansión eso era un hecho además de que seguía teniendo la ballesta automática consigo lo cual agradecía, el era alguien de armas, el sobre análisis era algo que captaba en el momento de la batalla como había hecho cuando le atacaron.

Miro la ballesta en su mano derecha solo para no encontrar el anillo de guardián del Rayo, lo mas seguro es que también se lo hubiese quitado el imbécil que le ataco.

Un movimiento llamo su atención.

Alzó el arma al identificar una figura acercándose.

-Lambo baja el arma, por favor.

La voz fue un repiqueo, fue igual a como la escucho hace una semana, profunda sin llegar a ser ronca, armoniosa pero a la vez sensual, una voz que contenía promesas y deseos, una voz que prometia el cielo y sus grandesas como también podía condenarte con una simple palabra mandándote al infierno y aun así ir gustoso bajo tu propio pie; el castaño estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriéndole y aunque no era como siempre lo hacia se sintió aliviado de verle; bajo la ballesta para empezar a caminar rápidamente hacia su castaño Jefe.

-Tsuna-nii!

 _ILUSION. ¨Nunca te fíes de lo que hay en una ilusión¨._

Se detuvo al recordar las palabras de la guardiana de la niebla, se volvió a poner en guardia.

El joven Bovino miro con desconfianza a su alrededor, aun no sabia como romper una ilusión pero por como habían atrapado a Chrome-nee no tendría ni una oportunidad de hacerlo

-¿No me darás un abrazo como siempre?...

La voz del castaño le llamo la atención, se reprendió mentalmente , ese que tenia delante de él podía ser una ilusión creada simplemente para engañarle.

-…Lambo soy yo, todo lo que pasa aquí sucede porque así lo deseo, es mi ilusión.

Eso era difícil de creer, pero aun así confió en lo que el castaño frente a él le decía. Podía ser una ilusión pero aun así creía ciegamente que la persona que tenia delante de si era su Tsuna-nii, ese que siempre le mimaba, ese a quien…

-Tsuna-nii, yo.. lo siento mucho, te falle.

Y lo hizo en grande, se había prometido a si mismo no fallarle al castaño al menos esa fue la promesa que se había hecho luego de verle como le vio en uno de sus tantos saltos temporales de la bazuca de los 10 años.

El joven Bovino observo como es castaño negaba a la vez que se acercaba a él.

-No me fallaste, nadie lo hizo y no estoy aquí para hablar de ello.

Fue ahí cuando el pelinegro lo noto.

El castaño ya no tenia la misma luz en su mirada, la luz que antes tenia era solo una sombra de lo que era esta nueva luz que proyectaba su mirada, esta era mas fuerte, mas decidida, imponente, ya no era un cielo que aguantaba la voluntad de su alrededor sino un cielo que consumiría e impondría su propia voluntad, este era un cielo completamente diferente pero a la vez el mismo que siempre solía ver, el mismo que siempre admiro.

-¿Tsuna-nii que te paso?

El castaño no había hecho vacilar su sonrisa en ningún momento al encogerse de hombro como si el tema no fuese importante.

-No es necesario que lo sepas, al menos no por ahora…

El joven Bovino se sintió pesaroso por las palabras de su Tsuna-nii pero al sentir el peso de la mano de este sobre su hombro no pudo mas que sorprenderse,

 _¿En que momento se había acercado tanto?_

-…Lambo no te tienes que sentirte comprometido de ser mi guardián del Trueno por lo que vio tu yo de hace 10 años.

Lambo ahogo una exclamación ante el recuerdo, como no recordarlo si fue en su cumpleaños numero cinco cuando paso.

 **Flash Back**

 _Mansión de la Famiglia Bovino…_

 _Un pequeño niño ojiverde con un traje de vaca no podía dejar de saltar de un lado a otro._

 _Había esperado por solo por ese día._

 _Hoy era el día, hoy el Capo iría con él a al Carnaval ya que se lo prometio por lo que no estaría en su cumpleaños al día siguiente_

 _El menor corrió por el pasillo mas que feliz sin importarle los regaños que iba recibíendo por el mismo, solo quería llegar hacia la oficina del Capo y para cuando lo hizo estampo la puerta entrando rápidamente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que suspiraron pesarosamente, claro que Lambo no entendía el porque ya que deberían de estar igual de contentos que él. IRIAN AL CARNAVAL!_

 _-Lambo-sama esta listo, Capo._

 _El hombre bajo sonrió tristemente hacia el menor._

 _-Veo que vas bien con tus lecciones de japonés…_

 _El menor asintió varias veces, por fin el Capo se daba cuenta de la superioridad de Lambo-sama._

 _-…lo siento mucho, Lambo pero no podre acompañarte al Carnaval surgió una reu…-_

 _El Capo de la Famiglia Bovino se detuvo al oír el llanto del menor._

 _-No, no, no…_

 _El niño con el traje de vaca empezó a sorberse los mocos a la vez que apartaba las lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos._

 _-…le prometiste a Lambo-sama acompañarle._

 _La mano derecha del Capo ya había sacado alguno pañuelos con olor a uva y varios dulces de uva para calmar al menor quien no quiso recibir ni uno._

 _-Lambo, de verdad lo siento pero es una reunión que no puedo pos..-_

 _El menor no queriendo escuchar mas salió corriendo de la oficina del Capo, esta vez ya nadie le regaño por correr en el pasillo, por la puerta abierta todos habían escuchado la conversión que había tenido el menor con el Capo de la Famiglia Bovino._

 _Lambo corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto para luego cerrar con llave, nunca cerraba con llave pero esta vez lo hizo._

 _No quería ver a nadie, no quería a nadie que le prometiese cosas que no cumplirían._

 _Se sorbió los mocos, aunque su visión fuese borrosa por las lagrimas lo podía ver perfectamente bien, un foto que había traído del futuro, una que se tomo con Tsuna-nii ese chico atolondrado que siempre le daba dulces de uva a Lambo-sama, él siempre cumplía lo que le prometía, siempre le cuidaba cuando estaba diez años en el futuro y nunca le gritaba; Tsuna-nii, así le llamaba luego de aprenderse los sufijos japoneses, algo que también le enseño el castaño, Tsuna-nii de seguro que le estaria preparando una fiesta enorme para Lambo-sama. El pequeño Bovino se limpio las lagrimas sacando de su afro la bazuca de los diez años y aunque el Capo le había hecho prometer que dejase de usarla desde la ultima vez que se malogro y el llego con múltiples heridas, si el Capo no le cumplía sus promesas Lambo-sama no tenia porque cumplir las suyas._

 _Se disparo a si mismo._

* * *

 _Lambo no podía dejar de maldecir su suerte, en solo una hora seria su cumpleaños numero quince y tenia que ir con Tsuna-nii al puerto a recoger el cargamento de armas que llego dos días antes de lo esperado._

 _Ir al puerto. De noche!_

 _Bufo por decimo tercera vez, podían ir después o mandar a alguien a que las recogiese, pero no._

 _Dios, que mañana era su cumpleaños!_

 _Para colmo Reborn había ido a una reunión con el Nono a Italia así que no le podría restregar en la cara que ya tenia la edad legal para conducir aunque lo hiciese desde hace algún tiempo._

 _-Lambo, lo sie..nto…_

 _El pelinegro no aparto la vista del camino pero si miro de reojo el asiento del copiloto viendo como su Tsuna-nii parecía bastante arrepentido, eso le confundía._

 _¿Se sentiría mal?_

 _¿Necesitaría algo?_

 _-…en unas ho..ras será tu cumple..años y…_

 _Oh, Jesú…que idiota estaba siendo.. e infantil._

 _Quería golpearse la cabeza contra el timón._

 _¿Por qué siempre se comportaría de ese modo cuando estaba con el castaño?_

 _¿Seria acaso por que quería que le mimase como cuando niño jugaba con la bazuca de los 10 años?_

 _-… yo.. no debí habe..rte traí..do, lo siento._

 _Eso le dolió, el resto de los guardianes estaba de misión por lo que Tsuna-nii le pidió ir con él lo cual le alegro bastante; siempre que quería demostrarle a Tsuna-nii que ya no era ese niño mimado de siempre lo terminaba arruinando todo se comportaba del mismo modo._

 _Soltó un suspiro avergonzado._

 _-No, Tsuna-nii, yo lo siento por comportarme demasiado caprichoso solo recojamos el cargamento y mañana me podrías acompañar a sacar mi licencia de conducir ¿si?_

 _Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa alegre que su Tsuna-nii siempre le daba a su yo diez años menor cada que llegaba a ese tiempo, al menos de sus recuerdos podía sacar eso._

 _-Esta bien, pero no deberías de conducir sin licencia._

 _Se rio entre dientes, siempre le decía lo mismo pero nunca le detenía cuando se subía al asiento del piloto, es mas en mas de una ocasiones le preguntaba si quería conducir, a menos de que Bakadera o Reborn estuviesen presentes._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que llegasen al puerto, ambos chicos salieron del auto aguantando el escalofrió que provocaba la brisa marina, nunca le gusto estar de noche por el puerto; ambos caminaron al punto en el que siempre dejaban las armas pero cuando llegaron donde se suponía que las armas estarían, no lo estaban._

 _Algo estaba mal, rápidamente observo a su alrededor pero solo se podía apreciar algunos barcos por la espesa niebla nocturna._

 _Esquivo una bala con llamas de la tormenta, con alguien como Reborn disparándote todos los días esquivar una bala de alguien inferior al hitman mas fuerte del mundo era prácticamente un juego de niños. El joven Bovino volteo para observar de donde había provenido la bala solo para encontrar a un grupo de unos 10 hombres con armas y llamas de diferentes atributos rodeandoles._

 _Una emboscada._

 _Miro a su Tsuna-nii solo para verle en su estado hyper, algo en sus recuerdos hizo un clic._

 _Oh no._

 _¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado algo tan importante?_

 _Encendió las llamas de su anillo pero ya era tarde._

 _El humo rosa le rodeo y para cuando este desapareció lo único que pudo ver era su vieja habitación, maldijo su suerte._

* * *

 _Lambo estaba impaciente por los preparativos de una fiesta que de seguro le había preparado su Tsuna-nii, no espero ni a que el humo rosa desapareciese para lanzarse hacia adelante._

 _-Tsuna-nii! El gran Lambo-sama esta a..-_

 _Una bala llego cerca de sus pies interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir._

 _Empezó a temblar y las lagrimas empezaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos._

 _No era una fiesta lo que había delante de si, sino un varios hombres portando diferentes tipos armas apuntando a su Tsuna-nii quien se encontraba dándole la espalada delante de él con esa llama naranja cubriéndole los puños y la frente._

 _-Natsu, cuida de Lambo._

 _Lo siguiente que el menor pudo ver fue a ese leoncito que siempre jugaba con él, pero no era del tamaño que recordaba era un poco mas grande y le rodeaban las mismas flamas naranjas que a Tsuna-nii para que luego se convirtiese en un dragón rodeándole en un circulo de llamas, protegiéndole y no dejándole ver nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor; aun con el crepitar de las tranquilas llamas de su Tsuna-nii no podía dejar de pensar en lo que lo podría llegar a pasar al castaño._

 _Puede que Natsu protegiese al Bovino de lo que veía pero no de los sonidos a su alrededor que hacían que el menor se llenase de miedo, no porque no los hubiese escuchado antes sino porque temía por su Tsuna-nii._

 _Un minuto fue todo lo que duro._

 _-Natsu, vuelve a tu anillo._

 _El Bovino se calmo al escuchar la voz segura del castaño, esa que en raras ocasiones le había escuchado y le confortaban pero cuando vio el estado del castaño se puso a llorar a moco tendido._

 _-Es…es..es.. culp..pa de Lambo-sama_

 _El menor no podía con el llanto, las lagrimas caían libres por su rostro al igual que su nariz no dejaba de moquear._

 _-Escúchame, Lambo nada de esto fue tu culpa…_

 _El pequeño Bovino no podía dejar de llorar y culparse por mandar a su yo mayor al pasado en tan peligrosa situación mas aun cuando veía los cuerpos esparcidos a su alrededor, al castaño con múltiples heridas sangrantes y sujetándose un brazo._

 _Lambo sintió con sorpresa como le cargaban para que luego el castaño le limpiase le cara; por mas que las heridas de Tsuna-nii pareciesen dolorosas aun así cargaba a Lambo-sama._

 _-…me quisieras ver muerto…_

 _El menor tembló ante el pensamiento negando fervientemente._

 _No podía pensar en un mundo sin su Tsuna-nii._

 _-…me quisieras ver tan herido como para no poder moverme solo por salvar la vida de estas basuras…_

 _El menor vio los cuerpos en el suelo para luego ver los ojos naranjas del castaño quien aun tenia una llama en la frente._

 _El menor negó con desespero hasta sentir como el castaño le cogía una mejilla._

 _-… si no los hubiese matado ellos no hubiesen dudado en matarte, no quiero que te pase nada eres el menor de mis guardianes y a uno que quiero como un hermano menor así que aunque sea egoísta de mi parte entiéndame, porfavor._

 _El castaño le hablaba con una voz suplicante._

 _Lambo quería mucho al castaño y el le dijo que le quería, no podía seguir comportándose así._

 _-Si, Tsuna-nii_

 _El Bovino abrazo al castaño sin importarle lo ¨sucio¨ que se encontrara._

 _-¿A que te estoy dando el peor cumpleaños de tu vida, no es cierto?_

 _El menor dejo de abrazar al joven Capo negando._

 _-Lambo-sama esta feliz de que Tsuna-nii este vivo._

 _El castaño bajo al Bovino para luego sentarse en la grava respirando con algo de dificultad pero antes de que el menor pudiese ver si se encontraba bien este le había extendido una pequeña caja envuelta._

 _-Es algo que le iba dar a tu yo futuro pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para tener algo como esto._

 _Lambo cogió la pequeña caja guardándola en su afro para abrirlo cuando estuviese en su tiempo._

 _-A Lambo-sama le gustan los regalos de Tsuna-nii._

 _El nombrado sonrió cariñosamente al menor antes de colocar una mano en la cabeza del menor._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, Lambo._

 _El humo rosa envolvió al menor dejando al Lambo de ese tiempo asustado al ver como su Tsuna-nii se desmayaba._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

El Bovino coloco, de manera inconsciente, una mano en su Colgate de cuernos con una cuerda de cuero que rodeaba dos veces su ello, ese había sido el regalo que había recibido de su Tsuna-nii hace tantos años, uno que atesoraba, uno que de niño le ayudo a dormir, uno que le dio la fuerza y el coraje para aprender todo lo que sabia de las armas para poder ser alguien que no tuviese que ser protegido, para ser alguien que pudiese serle útil al castaño a quien miro con decisión.

-Tsuna-nii, no es ningún compromiso y nunca lo será, quiero ser tu guardián del Trueno.

El castaño suspiro a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Sabes, tienes tan siquiera la idea a lo que vas a renunciar, es una vida normal una en la que puedas divertirte, una en la que no estés atado a renunciar a tu vida en cada misión que te signe, una en la que seas libre de este circo llamado mafia.

Lambo por primera vez en días sonrió con algo de humor por las palabras del castaño.

-Tsuna-nii debes de estar en broma, nací en la Famiglia Bovino fui atado a este circo, como le llamas, desde que estaba en el vientre de mi difunta madre, tener una vida normal nunca fue una opción para mi ni tampoco es que lo desee, lo único por lo que estado peleando día a día desde hace 10 años es por merecer ser una de las personas que pueda mantenerse a tu lado sin que me tengas que proteger, sino ser…

La sonrisa de Lambo se fue.

-…alguien que pudiese protegerte.

El castaño se mantuvo en silencio unos segundo mas hasta que dejo caer su mano del hombro del pelinegro.

-Estas seguro de tu decisión ¿aun luego de todo lo que puedes perder y de lo poco que puedes ganar con esto?

El pelinegro asintió.

-Aunque me quitases el puesto de guardián deseo mantenerme a tu lado, Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna observo al Bovino, puede que sea su deseo egoísta de mantenerle consigo, puede que sea el hecho de que influyo en el ojiverde cuando este era un niño, puede incluso que sea por el hecho de que Lambo había nacido dentro de una famiglia mafiosa y no hubiese tenido elección desde el principio aunque él le estuviese dando una en esos momentos pero la decisión en ese ojo verde era algo que nadie cambiaria, ni siquiera él podría hacerlo aunque quisiese. Sonrió aceptando el hecho de que no podría cambiar la elección del Bovino.

-Entonces…

El castaño volvió a colocar la mano en el hombro del pelinegro quien no había apartado al mirada de la del castaño.

-…Lambo, te hare esta pregunta solo una vez y quiero que lo pienses aunque sea un por un momento y quiero que pienses que es lo que verdaderamente deseas, no quiero que pienses como lo haría un mafioso sino como alguien de tu edad…

El pelinegro asintió.

Tsuna-nii coloco suavemente su mano libre en su mejilla mirándole con una seriedad absoluta

-…¿Lambo, desearías continuar siendo mi guardián del Rayo?

Hizo lo que su Tsuna-nii le pidió.

Lo pensó como un adolecente que quería hacer lo que quisiera y con sinceridad la perspectiva no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, los problemas hormonales de la adolescencia los tendría con y sin la mafia, la testosterona idiota tampoco le faltaría, con o sin la mafia haría estupideces, pensó en cada aspecto de su vida como si fuese un adolecente normal, o al menos trato ya que nunca fue muy normal en el sentido exacto de la palabra, coloco su mente como si fuesen dos personas totalmente distintas las que analizaban su mente, recordó cada momento bueno y cada momento malo que tuvo en Vongola, con Tsuna-nii, Reborn y los demás, tanto con la bazuca de los 10 años como sin ella.

Al final lo volvió a pensar.

Ya tenia su respuesta, sabia lo que quería, lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba y no tenia duda alguna de su decisión.

-Ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la _famiglia_ y lo anula, convirtiéndose así en el Rayo que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso, ser la llama más solida, haciéndola mortal; el rol del guardián del Reyo es el tanque, el que recibe los golpes en lugar de los miembros más débiles y también el que los reparte, ese es mi deber como tu Guardián del Rayo, uno que cumpliré, valorare y respetare todo el tiempo que este a tu lado Tsuna-nii. Acepto seguir siendo tu guardián.

El castaño sonrió dándole una sonrisa mas real al menor de todos sus guardianes a la vez que le daba uno de esos abrazos como los que solía darle cuando usaba la bazuca de los 10 años.

-Me alegro, Lambo.

* * *

Parpadeo un par de veces reconociendo su alrededor.

La sala de la base/mansión.

No había nadie alrededor pero aun así se puso en posición defensiva

El box le había enseñado a recuperarse en segundos de un golpe mas aun de un golpe en el plexo solar como el que había recibido, por raro que fuese el pelinegro que ataco a Chrome, al cabeza de pulpo, a Yamamoto y a Lambo, también tenia llamas del sol y por alguna razón se las paso directamente para luego meterle en una ilusión lo cual de por si ya era bastante raro, ese chico tenia unos movimientos demasiado veloces y al parecer, al igual que el cabeza de pulpo, mas de una llama; había algo con esta ilusión que no le hacia pensar que el que le puso en ella era un enemigo, había curado antes a Chrome y en alguno que otro extraño momento a otros portadores de la llama de la Niebla lo cual le hacia diferencian perfectamente el poder de la ilusión, aunque aun esto se le hacia familiar ya que las llamas que usaron en él tenían la esencia de Tsuna como si sus llamas hubiesen cambiado a las de la Niebla, lo mismo con las llamas del Sol que le había pasado el pelinegro.

No sabia bien que era lo que pasaba para que Tsuna les pidiese los anillos, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, era algo mas que solo el hecho de quitarles su puesto de guardianes.

-Ryohei, te ves fatal.

 _¿Quién..?_

Volteo rápidamente encontrando a su castaño Jefe cómodamente sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas viéndole con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Tsuna!...

El nombrado se paro de un salto pero cuando el guardián del Sol se acerco este se alejo.

Ryohei observo mejor a la persona que juro proteger.

No era el mismo pero a la vez lo era.

Era un conocido y un extraño.

Se veía diferente pero a la vez tan igual que siempre.

El recuerdo de un castaño lleno de sangre y cortes, sus ropas rotas y sucias por la sangre y la tierra, la forma en la que cojeaba, la forma en la que se cogía del muro del pasillo, una mirada tan vacía como un poso, el vacío de su voz, todos esos pasaron como un latigazo en la memoria del boxeador. Un ¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨ seria la mayor estupidez que podría preguntar, claro que el castaño no se encontraba bien, habría que ser retrasado para no saber que era lo que le había pasado, eso que venia atormentando no solo sus pensamientos sino también el del resto de los guardianes, si se basara en el aspecto físico podría decir que el castaño se veía mejor que nunca pero no solo era eso.

Tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo aceptando su culpa y aunque una disculpa no lo valiese miro con arrepentimiento a la persona que juro proteger.

-… rompí mi promesa, lo sien..-

El chasqueo de la lengua del castaño le detuvo

-No te atrevas a pedir disculpas porque no fue tu cumpla, no fue la de nadie salvo mía y la de la persona que me ataco, tu no podías haber hecho nada.

La sonrisa que Tsuna le daba no había vacilado ni un segundo, era una sonrisa que lucia algo burlona y sarcástica, una que nunca espero ver en el castaño quien solía dar sonrisas nerviosas o alegres.

El peliblanco apretó fuertemente sus puños vendados.

-No fue tu culpa, no podría haber sido tuya. Te prometí a ti y a Kyoko que te protegeria y mira lo que paso.

Ryohei observo al castaño caminar con parsimonia hasta estar a unos pasos cerca de él.

-No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes pero no estoy aquí para discutir culpas, ni nada que se le parezca

Era tan de Tsuna culparse por todo, siempre lo había hecho y al parecer ese aspecto suyo nunca cambiaria. Una negligencia, una negligencia suya, si hubiese leído esa dichosa carta tal vez nada de esto hubiese pasado, pero el hubiera es un deseo que no se cumpliría.

-Tsuna..-

El nombrado le miro con esos ojos naranjas acaramelados tan parecidos a su estado hyper antes de detener lo que Ryohei iba a decir con una mano.

-Deberías dejar de probar venenos y antídotos haría tus reflejos mas rápidos…

 _¡¿Que?!_

El peliblanco trago grueso, eso era algo que solo lo sabia otra persona mas, se suponía que nadie mas debería de tener conocimiento de ello.

-…¿creías que no lo sabia? Luss es bastante confidente conmigo...

Dos años que conocía a Lussuria y nunca se le paso por la mente que fuese a decirle sobre sus pruebas a Tsuna.

Que idiota era, si el guardián del Sol de Varia cada que venia parecía una vieja cotorra con el castaño alrededor.

¿Desde cuando lo sabia?

¿Porque no había dicho nada?

-…por favor, no te molestes en preguntarte cuando lo descubrí que desde el principio espere a que tu mismo me lo contases, incluso sin que Luss me lo hubiese dicho lo hubiese descubierto y no te estoy culpando de nada pero si me he preocupado por ti en cada ocasión que parece que pierdes algo de la ilación de una conversación y trates de hacer como si fuese que estas lleno de energía.

Esos venenos no solo eran eso, sino que había pedido ayuda a Lussuria para identificar la cura de cada uno de ellos ya que muchas famiglias mafiosas habían empezado a introducir llamas en ellos, los cuales en cantidades de una gota no dañaban el cuerpo de un portador de la llama del sol.

Algo hizo clic en la mente del peliblanco.

El actuar del castaño y el hecho de que les pidiese los anillos.

Todo siempre se trato de eso.

-¿No solo quieres que deje de ser tu guardián? es eso ¿cierto?

El asentimiento del castaño fue la sentencia.

* * *

 **Para los que se lo pregunten, si Lambo es el consentido de Tsuna ;)...ok con respecto a la diferencia horaria del Flash Back, de Japón a Italia son 8 horas y generalmente los carnavales son por la tarde a la noche, al menos eso dice San Google...ah y el reglao de Tsuna a Lambo, en el manga y en el anime siempre se ve a Lambo de 15 años con un collar de cuernos con una correa de cuero dando dos vueltas a su cuello, ese es...alguien recuerda el cap 7? bn ahi decia que Lambo conocia otro lado de Tsuna pero aun no era tiempo para ello, con eso se referia a que el aun no esta listo y no era lo suficientemente fuerte.**

 **¿Preguntas hasta ahora?¿dudas? No duden en alzar la manito.**

 **hasta ahora van dos guardianes dentro, bn uno y medio...Lambo(1) y Chrome(1/2)**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	36. Extra 10 parte I

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os por el titulo ya como que se deben imaginar algunas cosas si mentes pervert pero YOLO w ^.^ w**

 **Mukuro es sexy** **!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... sino hubiese puesto esto como un Ova o.o**

* * *

 **Extra: El arte de la seducción por Luss parte I**

La mañana en el Castillo de Varia era de lo mas aburrida sin ninguno de los chicos y para colmo de males ni siquiera tenia a su papá cerca.

Maldijo su complejo.

Tsuna suspiro por decimo novena vez.

Había hecho su papeleo y su entrega al _Nonno_ lo mas rápido posible para no tener que verle la cara al inútil de su padre biológico quien no lo dejaba de acosar con la idea de ir de pesca, como si a él le gustase pescar; por lo mismo que termino antes tenia dos días libres antes de que tanto Xanxus-nii como su papá llegasen de darle sus respectivos reportes al _Nonno_ además de que tenían que recibir algunos regaños por las ultimas destrucciones, a él le creyeron cuando dijo que no había tenido nada que ver.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado.

¿Era mucho pedir que Squalo, Bel, Fran o Luss volviesen rápido de sus misiones? ¿Tan difíciles serian?

En este momento hasta Levi le haría buena compañía aunque no le gustase su cantar sobre como no debería de colgarse de Xanxus-nii. Soltó un bufido, ni Squalo decía nada y eso que él tenia mas derechos. Era su primera visita del año al Castillo de Varia y no había nadie, aunque se encontraban los subordinados pero estos no se le acercaban por miedo a que de un momento a otro apareciesen su papá o su Xanxus-nii, claro que también le tenían miedo pero no al nivel del que le profesaban a los otros dos pelinegros, al menos no aun.

Solto una risilla antes de estirar su cuerpo en el sofá de la sala del Castillo.

Dos días sin hacer nada…era tan aburrido.

El castaño se sentó de golpe.

¿Qué tan idiota podía ser?

TENIA DOS DIAS SIN VIGILANCIA! Y EN ITALIA!

Una sonrisa para nada inocente se formo en el rostro del menor.

-Nee~ Nee~ pequeño Vongola así se te ve mas adorable de lo que eres.

Volteo a su derecha viendo al guardián del Sol de Varia sonreírle como si supiese lo que tramaba, de repente así era.

Y ahí se iban sus dos días de desenfreno loco y sin vigilancia por Italia.

Soltó una risilla, ya sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué tal tu misión, Luss?

El nombrado ya se había dirigido a uno de los sofás haciendo tronar sus huesos a la vez que dejaba caer su boa de plumas rosa, dejando ver algunos moretones por su cuello.

-Excitante.

Oh, no eran moretones.

Tsuna alzo una ceja de manera sugestiva, algo que algunos pensaban era difícil de lograr para el menor pero cuando tenias a cierto guardián diciéndote a diario ¨poseeré tu cuerpo¨ ya se le había vuelto algo casi natural.

-¿De que iba tu misión?

La intuición del castaño le decía dos cosas, la primera era que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y la segunda era que aprendería algo bueno. Confiaba ciegamente en su intucion.

Lussuria antes de conocer mas al castaño como ahora lo hacia, siempre había tenido curiosidad si es que la atracción que ejercía el menor era intencionada o era algo natural pero ahora ya sabia la verdad, Tsunayoshi Sawada no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo la gente a su alrededor le miraba, claro que todas las miradas se alejaban apenas veían la larga fila de demonios con los que el menor paraba.

-Seducción…

El guardián se acababa de dar a si mismo una tarea de importancia internacional.

Enseñaría a Tsunayoshi Sawada a seducir.

El menor le miro bastante curioso, era difícil pensar en LUSSURIA seduciendo a alguien.

-…¿Reborn no te ha enseñado?...

El menor se ruborizo ligeramente algo avergonzado pero aun se le veía ese brillo curioso.

Tsuna negó fervientemente, no le podía pedir eso a su papá ya que no solo seria vergonzosos sino también incomodo y lo mas seguro seria que terminara haciendo el ridículo lo cual ganaría bromas de parte del pelinegro de fedorra, posiblemente para el próximo siglo.

Lussuria dio un aplauso sonriendo de lo mas alegre, tenia un diamante en bruto consigo, podría enseñarle una o dos cosas al menor, era no solo su buena acción del año sino también era su deber como la Madre de Varia…eso y que le gustaría saber que pasaría si el menor era consiente de lo que podría llegar a hacer con todo ese magnetismo que se cargaba, además no estaba nadie para que le impidiera corrom…instruir al menor.

-…entonces vamos a solucionar ese detalle ahora mismo.

Tsuna sopeso su respuesta, fácilmente podía negarse pero también tenia curiosidad de lo que podía pasar si aceptaba; en mas de una ocasión cuando no tenia cerca de su papá, sus guardianes o a Xanxus-nii habían tratado de coquetearle e incluso habían llegado a querer llevarle a un lugar mas ¨privado¨, en todas las ocasiones había sido salvado al ultimo minuto por una bala, un tridente, una tonfa, una bomba, una daga, un hacha o cualquier arma era lanzada a la pobre victima pero eso no seria eterno además que le generaba mas papeleo, tenia que saber como manejar esa clase de situaciones, como la que paso con su guardián de la Niebla hace menos de un mes, y ni loco ni por mas complejo de papá que tuviese se lanzaría a decirle al pelinegro de fedorra que le enseñase a seducir.

-Siempre y cuando no tenga que vestirme de mujer acepto.

Lussuria se levanto de golpe.

Cuando llamo a Squalo-chan para informarle del éxito de su misión este le conto que tanto el ex-arcobaleno como el Jefe no llegarían hasta dentro de dos días y el resto de los Varia en tres, no podía desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenia, volvería al pequeño y adorable Vongola en un prodigio al seducir, solo tenia que pulir las armas naturales del castaño, armas que el castaño aun no sabia que tenia pero primero necesitaban algo de teoría; el único problema era el tiempo.

El Varia jalo al menor a la sala de conferencias de Varia.

Tenia el tiempo contado y no desperdiciaría ni un segundo.

Para cuando Tsuna supo que era lo que pasaba tenia a Luss con un plumón escribiendo varias oraciones numeradas en la enorme pizarra del salón de conferencias de Varia.

Lussuria termino de escribir todo lo que el menor necesitaba saber, al menos de manera general el resto ya lo verían en la practica.

-Tsuna-chan~ estas reglas son generales pero tienen que entrar en tu linda cabecita.

El guardián salió del campo de visión del castaño para que este pudiese ver todo lo que había escrito.

SEDUCCIÓN SIMPLE por Lussuria

Conoce a lo que te enfrentas.

Identifica tu presa.

Selecciona y mide el riesgo.

Llama su atención.

Si es difícil, provoca.

Manos en la mira en todo momento.

Caliente-frio-frio-caliente

Tsuna podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que esto solo era la punta del iceberg, las reglas eran fáciles de recordar pero no sabia a que se referían, al menos algunas de ellas.

-¿Es necesario que las memorice?

El guardián simplemente asintió.

Pasados unos minutos Lussuria miro su reloj decidiendo que ya era mas que suficiente tiempo para que el menor memorizase todas y cada una.

-Tsuna-chan…

El mencionado le dio toda su atención.

-…¿que idiomas te ha enseñado el ex-arcobaleno?

El menor apostaba que a diferencia suya la mayoría de los Varia era multilingüistas.

Tsuna se encogió de hombros.

-Solo el italiano y español.

El castaño podría jurar nunca poder llegar a olvidarse esos idiomas, los electroshocks y bombas daban fe de ello o al menos las grabaciones que hizo León, eso y una de las placas de la contusión que tuvo a los 12. Por su parte Lussuria ya sabia a quienes usar de conejillos de indias, le dio una sonrisa picara al menor a quien se le crisparon los nervios como sabiendo lo que fuese a decir el Varia.

-Mañana en la noche voy a recoger a unos reclutas, tres italianos llegados de Pompeya y dos españoles de Madrid ahí harás uso de las reglas…

Tsuna mantuvo su expresión imperturbable pero por dentro corría en círculos, sabia a donde quería llegar el guardián.

-…me acompañaras y harás la practica con ellos.

Lo sabia.

El castaño suspiro antes de asentir.

Él se lo había buscado, lo único bueno que traería todo esto es que tendría la destreza de que lo sucedido con Mukuro… no le tomase tan desprevenido o de al menos devolvérsela de algún modo, esa era su verdadera motivación aunque no quisiese aceptarlo y aunque ya no se ruborizaba tanto al recordarlo no sabia enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones sin llegar escaparse o a los golpes, rogaba por nunca encontrarse con un masoquista.

Un segundo.

-¿Luss, acaso todos los reclutas son hombres?

El hombre afeminado se retorció sobre si mismo un par de veces hasta que coloco ambas manos en las mejillas del menor.

-Tsuna-chan~…

 _Oh, no._

Tsuna sabia que lo que fuese a decir el guardián dañaría su hombría, ya veía como Luss disfrutaba de ello.

-…lo siento cariño pero atraes mas hombres que mujeres además de que te van los hombres ¿no es así?~

Claro que el castaño sabia que atraía mas hombres que mujeres y en ocasiones eso llegaba a ser molesto aun mas cuando casi todos eran mafiosos; se ruborizo, no sabia si le iban los hombre o no pero la imagen de cierto ilusionista pervertido apareció en su cabeza, por su parte Lussuria aun no comenzaba lo bueno y ya se divertía.

-¿A que hora iremos?

Una pregunta con otra y sin tartamudeo, el ex-arcobaleno si que había hecho un buen trabajo.

Lussuria en vez de responder volvió a arrastrar al joven Capo por los pasillos sin importarle como el resto de los subordinados le daban los saludos, tenia una misión de importancia internacional entre manos. El guardián por poco y derriba las puertas de la sala de películas; mando con la mirada a que el joven Capo se sentase mientras el buscaba algunas de las películas que tenia guardadas para el entrenamiento de los espías de Varia, con parsimonia de quien ha hecho lo mismo miles de veces coloco las películas pero no las empezó, miro atreves de sus lentes oscuros al adorable Vongola quien a su vez le miraba con los ojos llenos de curiosidad y duda.

Que linda era la juventud.

El guardián del Sol de Varia junto ambas manos sonriendo de lo mas feliz, esto era solo el final de la primera fase de su plan.

-Muy bien Tsuna-chan, ¿cuál es la primera regla que te memorizaste?

Tsuna no tuvo ni que pensarlo.

-Conoce a lo que te enfrentas.

Lussuria sabia que si el ex-arcobaleno o el Jefe se enteraban de sus métodos las cosas nada bonitas pasarían, pero el premio valía el riesgo.

-Muy bien, Tsuna-chan~ tu _publico_ son los hombres así que tienes que conocer como actúan en los diferentes tipos de _situaciones_ aunque también podre el actuar de algunas mujeres por lo que quiero que veas algunas películas antes de salir esta noche, vas a prestar toda tu atención a como actúan los personajes…

 _¿Salir esta noche, no se suponía que saldrían mañana por la noche?_

Lussuria detuvo con un movimiento de muñeca cualquier cosa que el menor tuviese que decir al ver como este abría la boca para replicar.

-…de solo videos no puedes aprender sino que tienes que ver a las _expertas_.

Tsuna no tenia ni idea a que se refería Luss con ¨expertas¨ pero aun así asintió algo dudoso, todo era mas complejo de lo que parecía.

Lussuria dio inicio uno de los tantos videos que había puesto previamente.

El castaño se fue relajando de a poco prestándole atención a la película, estaba tan metido en ella, analizando y memorizando los movimientos, los gestos, las frases prestando toda su atención como le dijo Luss, que para cuando llegaron a una parte en la película se sintió acorralado además que estaba mas que seguro que tenia un sonrojo que competiría con el cabello de Enma.

Se escucho un gemido salir de la pantalla.

-Luss detén la película, por favor.

Aunque esas fueran sus palabras no podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla en la cual se veían a dos hombres en una situación como en la que él había estado hacia unas semanas con su guardián de la Niebla pero a diferencia que a ellos los interrumpió una tonfa a ellos no les interrumpía nada.

¿Hubiese llegado a esa situación si Kyôya no les hubiese detenido?

Se ruborizo aun mas y alejo sus pensamientos de ello.

Lussuria soltó una risita divertida, no detendría la película seria sacrilegio detener el aprendizaje del menor mas aun cuando este se veía tan sonrojado.

 _Adorable~_

-No, no, no, pequeño Vongola, fíjate bien en como actúan que esto solo es teoría.

Para cuando Tsuna acabo todas película estaba mas que seguro que nunca miraría a un hombre de la misma manera, eran unos lobos vestidos de corderos, aunque algunas mujeres también lo eran, volteo a ver a Luss pero no encontró al hombre afeminado por ningún lado.

-Ahora solo puedo confiar en papá, Xanxus-nii, Squalo, Bel…-

Tsuna siguió murmurando los nombre de los guardianes de Varia para luego los nombres de algunos de sus guardianes dejando de lado a cierto prefecto y a cierto ilusionista hasta que apareció Lussuria totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba verle, es mas de primera mano no creyó que fuese él. El Lussuria al que Tsuna acostumbraba ver era uno con una boa de plumas rosa en el cuello, el traje de Varia, lentes de sol de marco rojo y el cabello semi levantado no a este hombre de traje a medida, lentes oscuros elegantes y el cabello pulcramente peinado dando la imagen de Cristian Grey, maldijo la película y muchas otras de las que había visto, ya tenia alucinaciones.

-Nee~ Nee~ Tsuna-chan vámonos, reforzaremos la teoría.

No había duda era Lussuria.

* * *

 **Pregunta: ¿Alguien se lo esperaba?...todo es un par de semanas del especial de Navidad...Mukuro es tan sexy**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	37. Chapter 24

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto me es difícil actualizar tan rapido como antes pero doy a lo que dan mis dedos, bueno queria aclara una duda que puede que algunos tengan,** **Tsuna tiene devilidad por los niños y Lambo se convirtio en su consentido por la unica y sencilla razon que el Lambo peque paraba usando la bazuka a diestra y siniestra lol... para las dudas del extra, sorry pero tendran que esperar, solo dire que Luss no será asesinado por Reborn lo cual es obvio sino no habria aparecido asi que en eso pueden respirar, lo que si dire es que Luss estara orgullosa... orgulloso.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el Cap 23 y el Extra: Lecciones de seduccion por Luss parte I**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Claro que Tsuna aprendera muchas cosa nuevas pero todo lo que pasara aun es secretoooo, creo que creo demasiado supenso pero aun asi los extras solo seran de 3 partes, creo o puede que suelten a 4 aun no se bien, ya vere... Lambo es fiel a su Tsuna-nii ademas de ser su concentido lol, aun asi hay algunos vacios que se iran llenando para cuando todo esto de la conversaciones termine... con respecto a tu pregunta, Lambo ya esta dentro, Chrome tambien pero ella solo es media guardiana el resto aun no se sabe, para Hibari y Mukuro es casi un cap completo para cada uno ;)**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Bn con respecto a la conversaciones, si es un tipo de prueba que se les esta haciendo pero no es solo eso, ya lo sabras luego ;)... con respecto a las tacticas de seduccion es algo asi como wow Tsu aprendera muchas cosas pero bn todo se sabra cuando esten avanzando los extras.**

 **abusedoremishine itsuko: no te preocupes tratare de actualizar pronto para que lo veas en accion, aunque aun esta aprendiendo... ;)**

 **amudoki: Wow, gracias! me encanta que te gusten mis extras, puede que en algunos momentos les corte el fic pero bn cuando publico un extra es casi seguido del cap pasado asi que no hay probl ^w^... jajaja Tsuna seducciendo solo dire que aprendera mirando, y bn con respecto a Luss, es sexy cuando se lo propone imagina que el es quien entrena a los espias, ya sabes un espia tiene que tener todas las armas ;) pero para mi tamb es la mami de Varia.**

 **Yamii Nara: Aw me encanta que te gustase el cap 23 pero lo de Lambo en si ha sido el mas facil, ya sabes el consentido y todo...bn con respecto a Ryohei, en si te aclarare todo cuando llegue el momento pero por ahora solo dire que prueba venenos con llamas pero es por una razon, una importante, ya vale se que no es mucho pero es todo lo que te puedo dar ...mooo me encantas tus teorias y.y..** **Adivina, estoy escribiendo un fic 1827 aunque esta en pañales pero creo que sera ¿interesante? nu se pero la cosa es que ya tiene punto en mi cabeza, al menos ya tengo el plano mental.. y tienes razon en KHR!, la mayoría es sexys!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... si lo fuese hubiese hecho que Lambo nunca hubiera sido un baby!**

* * *

 **Cap. 24 Llegadas esperadas parte II**

El humo que desprendían los dos autos a su alrededor indicaban que en un corto tiempo empezarían las explosiones por lo que se alejo aun con el hombre trajeado que tenia sujetado del cuello, no quería darle un final rapido; a lo lejos podía ver a sus Coronas Fúnebres aunque la única que parecía quejarse con Gamma era Blue Bell, no quería ser el rubio en esos momentos ya que su linda Blue Bell era bastante molesta cuando su vestido se ensuciaba mas de la cuenta.

-Ca..a..br..ron

Byakuran entrecerró sus ojos violetas en dirección al hombre a la vez que se escuchaba la explosión de los autos.

Tenia que darle algo de crédito al calvito, tenia agallas para insultar a alguien que le tuviese cogido del cuello, literalmente. Byakuran no estaba molesto por el hecho de que colocaron algunas bombas en su camino haciendo que se volcasen los autos, ese hecho ni le importaba ya que Uni lo predijo a un par de minutos de que sucediese; tampoco estaba molesto por lo que pudiese haberle pasado a sus Coronas fúnebres, quienes ya habían empezado a quejarse entre ellos, ya que podían cuidarse perfectamente bien; tampoco estaba molesto por lo que le hubiese podido suceder a Uni ya que ella estaba mas que a salvo con sus perros guardianes revisándola como tampoco estaba molesto por que su chaqueta de cuero blanco estuviese manchada con algo de tierra, sino que estaba MOLESTO porque sus adorados malvaviscos cubiertos en chocolate blanco de edición limitada, soborno de Gamma, estuviesen todos derretidos y esparcidos por el sucio suelo cerca de donde los autos habían explotado.

Si sus malvaviscos habían muerto de esa manera triste y dolorosa, el causante también lo haría.

La mirada violeta dio un brillo peligroso al entrecerrarse dejando ver sus ojos como medias lunas viendo al hombre de cabeza afeitada y traje negro quien empezó a temblar incontrolablemente bajo la mano del peliblanco.

-¿Quién te envía?

Byakuran sintió una morbosa satisfacción al ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos verdes del asesino de malvaviscos, si bien podía saber toda la información controlando su mente no sentiría la misma satisfacción que verle tan asustado como en esos momentos se veía el hombre.

Vengaría a sus malvaviscos derretidos.

-N..oo..oo lo..o seee.

El peliblanco sonrió de manera zorruna, por supuesto que el hombre no diría nada así supiese pero venganza era venganza, sus malvaviscos lo merecían, ya luego averiguaría la razón por la que el calvito había colocado las bombas en la entrada a Namimori. Detrás del Capo de la Famiglia Gesso empezó a aparecer un dragón blanco quien miraba igual que a una cucaracha al hombre a quien Byakuran sostenida del cuello hasta que una pequeña mano se poso sobre el hombro del peliblanco, calmándole.

Uni camino tranquilamente hasta entrar en el campo de visión del peliblanco quien no dejaba de mirar con resentimiento y molestia al hombre que sujetaba del cuello y quien por la cara que traía parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragase de un momento a otro.

-Byakuran, no es necesario.

El mencionado hizo un puchero observando a la peliverde del tatuaje de flor en el pómulo a la vez que sujetaba con mas fuerza el cuello del asesino de malvaviscos haciendo que este empezase a forcejear inútilmente.

-Peroooo Uniii~…

La suplica inocente en la voz del peliblanco al igual que sus facciones amables desentonaba totalmente con sus acciones, pero así era Byakuran.

La Capo de Giglio Nero negó con la cabeza a lo que el peliblanco hizo un puchero molesto, uno igual al que hace un niño cuando no le dan su dulce favorito.

-…y yo que me divertía de lo lindo.

Byakuran soltó al hombre trajeado quien cayo al suelo tosiendo a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

El peliblanco sonrió zorrunamente al ver como Uni se ponía a la altura del hombre al inclinarse ligeramente. Si había algo que nunca querías llegar a ver era el rostro frio de Uni aunque a Byakuran le divertía cada que lo veía ya que era tan inusual como ver a Tsuna-tama sin ruborizarse cada que su guardián de la Niebla le decía, sin importar que hubiesen presente, ¨poseeré tu cuerpo¨.

-Son solo títeres…

Uni nunca se equivocaba en esa clase de cosas aunque Byakuran ya lo sabia.

-…Byakuran ¿crees que puedas averiguar algo?

La sonrisa zorruna del peliblanco asustaría a cualquiera menos a Uni que le conocía tan bien como a ella misma. El Capo de la Famiglia Gesso fue hasta el hombre pero antes de que tan siquiera le tocara el asesino de malvaviscos se desmayo, sin importarle ese hecho cogió la cabeza del hombre con la cabeza afeitada para luego presionar su frentes contra la del hombre, todas y cada las veces que lo hacia podía acceder a todos sus recuerdos o si alguien había tratado de manipularle de algún modo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el peliblanco no pudo acceder a ninguno de los dos, ni memorias ni recuerdo, nada; Byakuran dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo, algo de esto no le gustaba nada y en los otros universos no tenían nada de esto.

-Fue cortado y bloqueado.

Si alguien sabia como funcionaba la manipulación ese era él, lo había hecho muchas veces para conocer los puntos fuertes y débiles de esa táctica, una que solo se daba a la llama del cielo y en parte a la de la niebla. Quien sea que estuviese manipulando al asesino de malvaviscos era alguien fuerte, lo mas probable la persona que había atacado a Tsuna-tama.

Byakura tenso la mandíbula para luego colocar su usual sonrisa zorruna al mirar a la peliverde.

-Fue manipulado.

La sentencia de Uni cobro mas veracidad cuando Byakuran asintió.

-Uniiii~…

La mencionada ya sabia lo que el peli blanco quería pero no podía permitir aquello, al menos no en esos momentos que tenían que llegar donde Tsuna-kun lo mas rápido posible.

-…¿que haremos con él?~

La peli verde camino hasta llegar cerca del peliblanco sin apartar la mirada de los ojos violetas.

-Lo llevaremos con Tsuna-kun.

El Capo de la Famiglia Gesso hizo un puchero a la vez que hacia aparecer sus alas flotando en el aire al recoger sus piernas entrecruzándolas.

-Pero Tsuna-tama~ no me dejara divertirme mucho si sus guardianes estan presentes~

El peliblanco miro suplicante a Uni a quien lo miraba sorprendida.

-Byakuran! No puedes hacer eso.

Uni sabia como era la diversión que Byakuran quería tener y no podía dejar que volviese por ese lado, seria como dejar a un alcohólico en un cuarto lleno de licor.

-¿Que?~

La peliverde negó, en esos momentos solo conocía algo que pudiese parar esa actitud caprichosa del peliblanco.

-Puede que este hombre sea un pista para llegar a quien daño a Tsuna-kun.

Ante las palabras de Uni, el peliblanco coloco una cara a la que nadie le gustaría presenciar, su mirada violeta se había vuelto fría y su sonrisa zorruna no podía ser mas intimidante de lo que ya era; Byakuran amaría vengar a sus malvaviscos derretidos pero mas que ello deseaba poder jugar con la mente del que daño a su Tsuna-tama, le gustaba el castaño tanto como le gustaba Uni y no dejaría que nadie se volviese a meter con las personas que le gustaban.

-Byakura-sama!

Blue Bell por fin había obtenido la palabra de Gamma para un nuevo vestido por lo que apenas obtuvo lo que quería del rubio salio corriendo al lugar en el que se encontraba su querido Byakuran-sama para abrazarle de la cintura sin ver ni su expresión ni nada, solo queriendo abrazarle como siempre hacia, era su lugar favorito.

-Mi linda Blue Bell…

El tono de voz de Byakuran era dulce pero gélido.

La mencionada soltó en el acto al peli blanco quien la miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados en forma de medias lunas.

-…estaba hablando con Uni y si no quieres dejar de ser mi favorita no me interrumpas.

La única fémina de las Coronas Fúnebres asintió a la vez que suprimía su temblor.

-Lo..o siento, Byakuran-sama.

Uni se adelanto colocando una mano en la mejilla del peliblanco.

-Byakuran, hablaremos después, no asustes a tu _famiglia_.

El mencionado deshizo cualquier molestia en su rostro haciendo un puchero a la vez que extendía los brazos hacia Blue Bell quien rápidamente le volvió a abrazar.

-Uniii~ dile a Gamma que me consiga mas malvaviscos~

La peliverde solo sonrió a sabiendas de que acababa de evitar una tragedia, al menos una para el hombre trajeado quien se encontraba desmayado.

Pocos segundos después apareció Gamma mientras que el resto se encontraba algo mas alejados esperándoles.

-Princesa me temo que tendremos que caminar parte de la carretera, los autos que ordenamos nos esperaran a un par de kilómetros.

Uni asintió.

-Hay que darnos prisa…

La Capo de Giglio Nero volteo a ver el cuerpo del hombre que les había tendido la trampa solo para volver la mirada nuevamente hacia Gamma.

-… Gamma, por favor, lleva al…-

Byakuran con Blue Bell colgando de la cintura de este se acercaron a Gamma y a Uni de lo mas alegres.

-Asesino de malvaviscos.

El rubio frunció el ceño al peli blanco y a la peliazul por el extraño alias aunque no dijo nada sino que observo como la Princesa sonreía tranquilamente.

-Llévalo, por favor.

Gamma asintió.

-Si, Princesa.

El rubio empezó a ir con dirección al hombre de cabeza afeitada mientras que Byakuran, Blue Bell y Uni se dirigían con el resto de las personas de sus respectivas Famiglias.

* * *

No podía terminar de creerlo aunque con el _Decimo_ nunca se sabia.

Soltó un suspiro pesado a la vez que seguía caminando en dirección a la oficina del Nono.

¿Debía de haber dicho algo en su momento? Era muy tarde para ello aunque tampoco era como si se arrepintiese de sus decisiones y aunque tuviese cierta duda en esos momentos no diría nada hasta que el resto lo descubriese por ellos mismos, el Decimo si que lo había dominado.

El hombre de cabello bicolor volvió a suspirar.

Solo tenia que informar a Nono sobre el enano, nada mas.

-Ganauche.

El mencionado se detuvo viendo a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él quien se coloco a su costado por lo que reanudo su caminata

-Coyote.

La mano derecha del Nono se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos.

Su nombre no era solo un nombre sino que ese viejo era alguien bastante inteligente, perspicaz hasta la medula.

-¿Sucede algo?

El de cabello bicolor se encogió de hombros, tal vez se notaba algo estresado.

-El enano acaba de salir del país…

Ganauche vio la confusión en las facciones del otro guardián por lo que volvió a suspirar, el Nono le había encargado esa misión hace poco menos de una hora por lo que su mano derecha no debía tener aun el conocimiento por todo el ajetreo en cuestión a los documentos médicos filtrados y la caída del sistema.

-…Ranking Futta.

La comprensión pareció brillar en los ojos del mayor para que luego frunciese el ceño.

-No debería ser posible, el Nono no ha dado ninguna autorización además de que no puede salir por si mismo.

Y era cierto, el Nono no había autorizado, en ese momento, la salida del menor a ningún lugar además de que Ranking Futta era menor de edad por lo que no podría salir solo del país a menos que fuese en un avión privado lo cual no había sido el caso según las averiguaciones de Ganauche.

-Cuando llame al colegio de Mafiosos para informar sobre el viaje que haría el enano me dijeron que no me preocupase que Lancia ya le había recogido y acababan de tomar el vuelo.

La mano derecha del Nono se detuvo unos segundo con el ceño fruncido por lo que Ganauche también lo hizo hasta que Coyote decidió reanudar la caminata.

-¿Lancia?¿No estaba en una misión de infiltración en Moscú?

Supuestamente así debería de ser ya que Lancia era uno de los espias de Vongola y la ultima misión que se le asigno era una con la _Famiglia_ _Cortana_ a la cual tenia que investigar por algunos de los ataques que había mandado en contra de Vongola. Ganauche miro esa chispa en los ojos de la mano derecha del Nono, parecía estar uniendo hilos existente e inexistente, le deseaba suerte con ello ya que si el Decimo no quería que se supiese algo, no se sabría.

-Al parecer volvió antes…

El hombre de cabello bicolor sopeso en menos de un segundo si decirle la información o no, nada malo sucedería, solo era lo que él tenia y nada se podría hacer con ello además que tarde o temprano seria deducido.

-…ingrese al sistema del colegio para hacer algo de investigación, solo hay dos personas quienes pueden autorizar la salida del enano…

La comprensión pareció instalarse en los ojos del mayor.

-… y quien mando la autorización para que Raking Futta saliese de los dormitorios fue el Decimo por un correo además de que dejo en claro que solo Lancia podría recogerle, dio sus características físicas y un numero clave para confirmar su identidad antes de que pudiese recoger al enano, ordeno que todo sea clasificado hasta que el menor estuviese en el avión.

Luego de que Ganauche terminase de habla solo se escuchaban los pasos amortiguados por la alfombra del pasillo.

-¿Que esta sucediendo con el Decimo? No suele hacer esa clase de movimientos sin consultar con el Nono.

Ganauche asintió como si esa fuese una verdad universal.

Había algo que el resto de los guardianes de la Novena Generación, con excepción de él, desconocían y eso era que el Decimo siempre hacia lo que se le venia en gana en el momento que quería sin que le culpasen de nada o se diesen cuenta de que era él el responsable; la primera vez que el guardián del Trueno de la Novena Generación vio esa manera caprichosa en la que actuaba el Decimo no se lo creyó pero luego lo acepto aunque no dijo nada, ese adolecente jugaba con él como quería ¿quién diría que el menor supiese como manipular de ese modo a alguien? lo tentó y él cayo como un idiota, pero la principal razón por la que Ganauche no decía nada era porque las decisiones difíciles que el Nono dudaba en hacer por temor a una guerra, el Decimo las hacia sin pestañar, sin dudas ni culpas tal y como un Capo debería de hacer.

-No creo que sea nada de lo que preocuparse, lo mas seguro es que solo quiera ver al enano, ya sabes como es con los niños

Eso pareció relajar a la mano derecha del Nono pero aun así parecía estar tratando de unir los cabos sueltos, solo que eran demasiados.

-¿Sabes donde se encuentran Lal Mirch y Colonello?

La verdad era que desde ayer en la noche que no les veía, era raro no escuchar los gritos e insultos de Lal Mirch ni los ¨Kora¨ de Colonello, mas aun con el problema que tenian entre manos.

-Ni idea pero no los quiero copulando como conejos en la sala de armamento, otra vez.

Ganauche se estremeció ante el recuerdo, los muchos recuerdos.

Al parecer haber sido bebes les tuvo bastante restringidos.

La mano derecha del Nono soltó una risotada ante los estremecimientos del guardián mas joven, nadie le culpaba ya que había sido Ganauche quien les había encontrado la gran mayoría de las veces al llamarlos o al ir por un arma, decidió no atormentarle mas.

-¿Averiguaron algo sobre la caída del sistema?

Ganauche negó.

Todo el personal de Vongola corria de un lugar a otro tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba pero ni sus mejores técnicos podían hacer nada y para colmo de males Gianini se había quedado atascado en el aeropuerto de Atlanta por lo que no podían contar con él.

-Aun no tenemos nada ¿Iras con el Nono?

Coyote asintió.

-Si, además que tu también le informaras sobre Ranking Futta ¿no es asi?

El de cabello bicolor asintió a la vez que se encogió de hombros.

-No le veo la importancia a ello pero si, tengo que hacerlo.

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de la oficina del Nono.

Ganauche se volvió a preguntar si guardar silencio fue lo correcto pero lo dejo, algún día se sabría de todos modos como sucedió con el Caballo Salvaje.

Coyote toco dos veces las puertas de oficina del Nono antes de recibir un ¨adelante¨, tras abrir las puertas solo encontraron una imagen la cual se veía un día del año; el Nono se encontraba rodeado de un aire melancólico mientras se encontraba viendo una vieja fotografía, o al menos lo que se podía adivinar como tal.

-¿Nono?

El mencionado dio un suspiro melancólico pero en ningún momento aparto los ojos de la fotografía.

-Coyote, Ganauche pronto saldremos a Japón, Iemitsu ya fue avisado.

Ambos hombres asintieron a las palabras del Nono aunque este no hubiese levantado la vista.

Coyote coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Ganauche.

-Yo le diré al Nono sobre lo sucedido con Ranking Futta.

El Guardián del Trueno de la Novena Generacion simplemente asintió volteando sobre sus talones.

-Avisare al resto de los guardianes sobre los nuevos planes.

El guardián mas joven no recibió respuesta pero sabia que era lo mejor, el único que podía acompañar al Nono en esos momentos era su mano derecha ya que él era el único que sabia lo que le pasaba al Nono, o al menos siempre era el caso cuando veía esa fotografía vieja.

* * *

 _Paciencia, haz podido con el durante todo este tiempo, un viaje en auto no es un problema._

Gamma sentía que de un momento a otro cometería homicidio en primer grado contra cierto Capo peliblanco.

El rubio soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Llegamoosss?~

 _Calmate. Calmate…Calmate!_

El rubio se repitió esas palabras por un par de segundos como si se tratase de un mantra antes de tan siquiera contestar pero aun así no aparto la mirada del camino, solo un poco mas de ese infierno y acabaría con la tortura, al menos en lo que el peliblanco acosaba al Decimo y el resto de sus guardianes lo intentaban controlar.

-Aun no.

Gamma miro a la Princesa de reojo solo para encontrarla con ese semblante tranquilo pero serio que llevaba desde que salieron de la mansión, era raro verla así pero algo grave debía de haber pasado para ello además de que no había mencionado nada sobre lo ocurrido con el tiempo que se había quedado en ¨meditación¨

-¿Y ahoraaa? Tsuna-tama debe de estar esperándonos~

El rubio volvió a suspirar.

Byakuran tenia un talento natural para sacarle de sus casillas pero tenia que resistir.

-El auto sigue en movimiento.

Reino el silencio por unos dulces minutos en los que el rubio se pregunto porque había terminado con esa división de pasajeros. Ahh cierto, Byakuran no queria salir del rango de la princesa y ella había aceptado, y donde se encontraba el peliblanco automáticamente le seguían la caprichosa peli azul y el enano peliverde del muñeco, se consolaba con que Nosaru y Tazaru tendrían que soportar al resto de las Coronas Funebre ¿A quien engañaba? Últimamente esos parecían llevarse a la mar de bien.

Maldijo el momento en el que Byakuran decidió venirse en su mismo carro mas aun por el hecho de que el peliblanco parecía sufrir ataque obsesivo compulsivo por su falta de malvaviscos. ¿Era que no conocía lo que era la diabetes?

-¿Y ahora?¿Llegamos? quiero ver a Tsuna-tama~

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

 _Gamma lo haz soportado todo este tiempo, no dejes que te afecte._

-Aun no.

Gamma volteo al escuchar la pequeña risa de la princesa quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa amable.

-¿Yaaaa?~

El rubio sujeto fuertemente el volante.

 _Lo matas, la princesa llora. Lo matas, la princesa llora. Lo matas, la princesa llora. Lo matas, la princesa llora…. Lo matas, la princesa llora._

Las palabras fueron como un mantra seguido por las risas de esos enanos que Byakuran tenia abrazados a su cintura y osaban llamarse Coronas Funebres.

-Te comprare los malvaviscos de edición limitada sabor oreo si te quedas callado hasta que lleguemos.

Palabras mágicas.

Por el retrovisor se vio como Byakuran sonreía contento a la vez que hacia una mímica de cerrar la boca como si fuese un candado y tiraba la llave, que linda ilusión.

-Gamma.

La atención del nombrado fue rápidamente al copiloto pero aun así mantuvo los ojos en el camino.

-¿Si, Princesa?

Uni sonrió al rubio como siempre lo hacia cuando le diría algo que era mas que cierto.

-Byakuran te cae bien.

Todos en el auto, si no fuese por los benditos cinturones de seguridad, casi salen disparados para cuando el rubio freno con la cara totalmente pálida.

-No, por supuesto que no!

La única respuesta de la peliverde fue reir tranquilamente al desabrochar su cinturón al igual que Byakuran, Blue Bell y Daisy quienes ya estaban saliendo del auto.

-Llegamos~

Gamma suspiro bajándose del auto al igual que el resto lo había hecho.

Uni y Byakuran caminaron por un momento hasta llegar a las puertas de la base/mansión de la Decima Generación seguidos por sus Famglias, el resto de las Coronas Fúnebres había llegado a los pocos segundos que Gamma había frenado por lo que siguieron a ambos cielos; todos sabían que les esperaban ya que no se activo ninguna de las usuales trampas que rodeaban la base/mansión, trampas que solo afectaban a las personas indeseadas.

Nadie tuvo ni que tocar la puerta ya que esta se abrió dejando ver a una sirvienta pelinegra de expresión neutra mas que conocida para el peliblanco y la peliverde quien hizo una reverencia dejándoles pasar.

-Señorita Uni, Joven Byakuran, señores.

Byakuran fue el primero en acercarse a la pelinegra.

-¿Ceci, donde esta Tsuna-tama?

Pese a la cara estoica que tenia la pelinegra sus facciones se suavizaron al igual que su mirada al pronunciamiento del nombre del castaño.

-Tsuna-sama quiere que le esperen en el piso superior mientras tiene una conversación con sus guardianes, Joven Byakuran.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño a la vez que hacia un puchero al cruzarse de brazos.

Gamma rogaba por que Byakuran no hiciese aun su berrinche, uno que llevaba prediciendo desde que salieron de la mansión de Gliglio Nero.

-¿Podrías guiarnos, por favor?

Uni miro en dirección a Ceci a la vez que esta ultima asentía.

-Si, Señorita Uni,

Apenas pronunciadas la palabras la pelinegra se giro sobre sus talones para dar marcha al interior de la base/mansión, nadie dudo en seguirla.

-¿Varia ya esta aquí?

Ceci volvió a asentir.

Si Varia ya estaba ahí ¿porque no habían explosiones? Debería ser la primera pregunta que se deberían hacer pero era conocido a voz populi en la mafia que cuando Varia se encontraba cerca de Tsunayoshi Sawada, no hacían muchos destrozos ni habían bajas a menos que atentasen contra el castaño, los mafiosos fuera de las alianzas de Vongola y aquellos que no habían sido ¨advertidos¨ o ¨castigados¨ por el castaño aun creían que era porque el Decimo era algo así como una mascota para el Jefe de Varia, cuan equivocados estaban.

-Si, Señorita Uni pero no desean compartir la habitación de espera además Tsuna-sama mando colocar algunos malvaviscos rellenos en una de las habitaciones mientras esperan.

El mal humor de Byakuran se esfumo en el acto cuando saco sus alas y se puso a flotar de lo mas feliz siendo abrazado de la cintura por Blue Bell quien había empujado a Daisy.

-Gracias, Ceci-chan.

El resto del camino se realizo en silencio hasta que se llego cerca de la escalera por donde también se podían ver las puertas dobles que daban dirección a la sala de la base/mansión, pero eso no era lo que hacia que la mayoría viese en esa dirección sino a los dos pelinegros de ojos dorados quienes se encontraban parados como centinelas en las puertas a la vez que se encontraban haciendo bailar algunas llamas del Sol en sus manos, como si fuese un mero juego, todo sin apartar su mirada de Uni y Byakuran quienes también los miraban; ambos chicos eran idénticos y totalmente desconocidos para la mayoría de los presente además que mostraban una prepotencia en su mirada y una sonrisa burlonas.

-Uni, Byakura.

Amos chicos habían hablado al unísono aunque lo que hizo que la mayoría con excepción de los nombrados se pusiese alerta fue la confianza con la que hablaron como si ya se conociesen. Byakuran volvió a hacer un puchero al mirar a ambos pelinegros mientras que Uni les dedico una sonrisa tranquila, idéntica a las que solía dar al Decimo Vongola.

-Mouuu Tsuna-tama será mas difícil de abrazar.

Aldo y Emilio asintieron felices de la vida antes de volver a hablar al unísono.

-Apreciamos tu comprensión~

Byakuran siguió a Ceci entre refunfuñidos a la vez que las Coronas Fúnebres les seguían lanzando una que otra mirada desconfiada en dirección de los mellizos la misma que tenían Gamma, Nosaru y Tazaru quienes se encontraban detrás de Uni.

-Nos vemos después. Aldo-kun, Emilio-kun.

La peliverde dio una sonrisa tranquila, esas de las cuales caracterizaba a los cielos y de las cuales tranquilizaba todo a su alrededor como en esos momentos hacia.

-Uni.

La mencionada empezó a subir las escaleras no sin antes darles una ultima sonrisa a los pelinegros para luego apresurarse escalera arriba siendo seguida rápidamente por los miembros de su Famiglia, Uni solo esperaba que Byakuran no hiciese un berrinche por querer estar con Varia.

* * *

 **¿Preguntas?¿Nada? Diganmeeee**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	38. Chapter 25

**Holaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, primero que porfin me consegui una hitman que me ayudara a desaparecer a mi profe muajajajaj...ok al fic, me tarde algo con todo pero espero les guste este cap, ya que tiene info especial aunque esta algo escondida pero a la vez a la vistaaaaaa!.. voy avisando denme todas las preguntas que tengan...TODAS... las que sean del fic para que sean resueltas con lo del cap que vendra pronto.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron en cap anterior!**

 **Lily jackson: yo tambien estoy a favor del castigo de asesino de malvaviscos pero aun falta alguillo para ello ademas que en el cap de hoy hay una informacion especial, me avisas si sabes cual es ;)**

 **Victoria Chacin618: mujer amo a Byakuran, ese hombre no solo es sexy sino que tambien tiene la personalidad de un niño. Todo a su tiempo~ bn ya falta poquillo para eso.**

 **Yamii Nara: siempre me gustara la catarsis que Byakuran proboca, es tannnn ajdkalksdk como no se inventan una maquina que saque a los personajes de los mangas? no se si en el especial de Luss parte dos tengas un derrame nasal por párrafo pero ya lo publicare en un rato.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... y llorar en una esquina tampoco hara que me pertenesca T-T ¿Porque no pondran una conti?**

* * *

 **Cap.25: Llegadas esperadas parte III**

Sentia como algo de sangre se abría paso de su cien hasta su barbilla para terminar en el suelo en el cual se encontraba aun apoyado, con algo de dificultad se levanto para luego revisar todo a su alrededor, el humo y el olor a quemado inundaba el lugar, no sabia cuantas de las camionetas de su Famiglia estaban volcadas pero si sabia que sus hombres se encontraban heridos, al menos mas de lo que él se encontraba; los misiles habían sido dirigidos aunque no sabia por quien pero de algo estaba mas que seguro, ese infeliz tendría mil veces el dolor que de seguro estan teniendo sus subordinados. Por poco y no la cuenta si es que no hubiese visto los misiles, había acelerado y mandado a sus subordinados la orden de saltar de los autos unos pocos segundos antes del impacto.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Todo era bastante raro.

Dino soltó un suspiro exasperado a la vez que buscaba a Romario con la mirada hasta encontrarle levantándose del suelo no muy lejos de él.

-¿Romario, te encuentras bien?

El nombrado le miro asintiendo a la ves que se limpiaba los restos de grava del traje.

-Si, señor.

Esas palabras le dieron algo de alivio, su mano derecha se encontraba bien pero un duda le surgió.

-¿Enma?¿Adelheid?¿Irie?¿Spanner?¿los chicos?

Sabia que los primeros dos y los últimos se podían cuidar mas que bien por si mismos pero con los científicos no era el caso, además que si Byakura se enteraba que algo le había pasado a Irie pediría su cabeza para rellenarla de malvaviscos, mejor no pensar en ello.

Romario apretó el intercomunicador que tenia en el oído para luego preguntar el estado de todos los miembros de la Famiglia Cavallone.

-También se encuentran bien, el _Simmon_ fue quien desvió la trayectoria de algunos de los misiles que llegaban y su guardiana del glacial fue la que protegió a los científicos además de a quienes estuvieron a su alcance, uno de nuestros hombres encontró a un sujeto de cabeza afeitada tratando de disparar a Adelheid, al parecer tenia planeado secuestrar a ambos científicos.

Dino dio un asentimiento seco.

Quien fuese el sujeto que los ataco buscaba a ambos científicos pero ¿para que?¿porque? tal vez Reborn o Tsuna tuviesen las respuestas a esas preguntas aunque de algo estaba mas que seguro, haría pagar al sujeto por cada raspón que sus subordinados tuviesen.

-¿Ya le inmovilizaron?

Romario asintió.

-Si, Señor, aunque ha perdido el conocimiento.

Dino sabia que ninguno de sus subordinados pondría una mano en el sujeto ya que sabían que él querría encargarse de ello personalmente aunque antes tenia que hacer una de las preguntas que menos le gustaban.

-¿Algún caído?

Romario negó y el Capo pudo soltar un suspiro aliviado que no sabia que contenía.

-Solo heridos pero nada de gravedad.

El rubio se hizo un recordatorio mental de agradar a Enma y a Adelheid luego.

-Si mal no recuerdo, solo son 10 kilómetros para que lleguemos a la base/mansión de Tsuna ¿cuántos autos se pueden usar?

Romario volvía a hablar por el intercomunicador en su oreja preguntado sobre los autos disponibles hasta que volvió a dirigirse a Dino quien se limpiaba lo mejor que podía los rastros de sangre en su cien y la graba de sus ropas.

-Siete, Señor.

Solo siete.

Rayos.

Había traído varios autos como para hacer un desfile sin problemas.

-En uno iremos Emna, Irie, Spaner, tu y yo además del imbécil que intento desaparecenos, que los chicos se queden con el resto de los autos ayudando a los heridos a ir al hospital, los que tienen llamas del sol ayuden en lo posible y llama a la limpieza de _Cavallone_.

El hombre mayor asintió sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo.

-Si, señor.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que se pudieran organizar, tanto Enma como Adelheid parecían de lo mas normales mientras que Spanner e Irie estaban con las ropas algo mojadas por lo que suponía era por haber sido protegidos por la _Simmon._ Se subió a una de las camionetas teniendo a Romario como copiloto y al resto en la parte de atrás del vehículo y en la maletera al sujeto que les había atacado, algo cliché pero común en la mafia; había dejado ya las ordenes a sus subordinados por lo que suponía no habría problemas.

-Jo, nunca creí estar feliz de que Reborn me enseñase a conducir.

Romario simplemente se estremeció mientras que los ocupantes en la parte trasera del auto le miraban con curiosidad salvo por Enma y Adelheid que parecían suprimir un estremecimiento al escuchar el nombre del hitman aunque en los ojos rojos de ambos _Simmon_ se podía ver algo de miedo, por lo que había escuchado Reborn también había dado dos clases a la Famiglia Simmon a petición de su hermanito, por extraño que fuese el sádico espartano había aceptado.

 _Reborn_.

Dino suprimió un estremecimiento, aun tenia pesadillas del tiempo en el que el sádico, ese maldito bebe hitman, fue su maestro aunque tenia bastantes lagunas mentales en sus memorias.

De esa tortura que el sádico y espartano osaba llamar clases de manejo solo recordaba algunas, dolorosas, partes pero tenia buenos reflejos al conducir además que hacia casi todo por inconciencia, era bastante natural tomar una curva pronunciada a una velocidad de piloto de carreras como también esquivar autos y transeúntes y aunque no tenia muchos recuerdos sabia que el entrenamiento del sádico había sido un infierno, felizmente no recordaba mucho pero Romario si aunque este nunca le quiso decir nada de lo ocurrido en esos dos meses de clases de manejo.

El camino paso en silencio, no uno incomodo pero si expectante a posibles ataques, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la base/mansión de la Decima Generación de Vongola en la cual los esperaba una pelinegra mas que conocida.

 _Esa mujer._

La pelinegra hizo una corta reverencia.

-Señores es un placer volver a verlos por favor sígame.

La mayoría asintió.

-Por supuesto, Ceci.

Todos siguieron a la sirvienta.

Dino siempre tuvo curiosidad por esa era la mujer, Ceci quien siempre estaba cerca de su hermanito, mas aun cuando había alguien extraño, era sigilosa y astuta cuando aparentaba ser una simple sirvienta mas pero no solo era eso ya que en mas de una ocasión había sido testigo de cómo su hermanito le tocaba la cara el cabello o la mejilla con bastante cariño, no parecía ser en un aspecto romántico pero sabia que la pelinegra era mas que una simple sirvienta o al menos era tratada de manera diferente al resto, además de que cuando Ceci estaba cerca, Tsuna siempre mostraba algo de si mismo, esa personalidad tan parecida a la de Reborn que solo mostraba en las reuniones de Capos, ese hecho era todavía de lo mas extraño aunque los que parecían saber algo de lo que pasaba con la pelinegra y su hermanito eran Reborn, Uni, Byakuran y los Varia pero nadie mas, pero no era idiota para ponerse a curiosear aun respetaba su vida.

-¿Desean esperar con la Señorita Uni y el Joven Byakuran, con los Varia o desea estar en una habitación aparte?

Dino frunció el ceño a la vez que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como los demás también parecían confundidos, sabían que Uni y Byakuran estarían presentes pero no sabia que Varia también lo estaría, lo dejaría pasar por el momento al igua que el resto también parecía hacerlo.

-¿Que dicen Enma?¿Irie?¿Spanner?

Enma intercambio una mirada con su guardiana del Glaciar para luego mirar a Dino.

\- Adelheid y yo esperaremos en una habitación aparte, queremos descansar.

Ceci delante de ellos simplemente asintió ante las palabras del _Simmon_ a la vez que Spanner sacaba el chupetín que traía en la boca dando una mirada de lo mas aburrida.

-Shoichi ira con su novio.

El mencionado enrojeció hasta las orejas mientras se cogía el estomago al ser señalado por el rubio científico.

-Spanner!

El científico se encogió de hombros mirando de lo mas aburrido a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Lo harás o no?...

Soichi desvió la mirada lo que parecía definir totalmente su respuesta.

Dino, Romario, Enma y Adelheid compadecían al pelirrojo, tener como novio a alguien como Byakuran era desesperante.

El Cavallone entendió porque Enma había decidido esperar aparte.

-…entonces ni loco voy con ustedes, suficiente porno tuve la ultima vez.

Si antes el científico estaba rojo ahora parecía que se iba a desmayar de lo rojo que estaba, la verdad sea dicha cuando Byakuran veía a Soichi Irie las personas a su alrededor se alejaba lo mas discretamente, rápidamente y eficazmente posible ya que el peliblanco no era _nada_ penoso con lo que hacia o decía a diferencia del pelirrojo.

-Spanner!

Por mas que Irie gritase o reprendiera al otro científico era conocido a voz populi que Byakuran tenia una boca que debería de ser lavada con jabón, lejía y una buena esponja de lija o al menos tener algo de sentido común con lo que decía que haría con el pelirrojo.

Spanner suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

-No quiero presenciar arrumacos innecesarios así que me iré a una habitación separada ¿esta disponible el laboratorio?

Ceci asintió aun caminando por el pasillo.

-Si, Joven Spanner.

A Irie se le olvido su sonrojo.

-¿Trabajaras en ¨eso¨?¿Te acompaño?

Los presentes miraron curiosos entre ambos científicos.

 _¿Qué era ¨eso¨?_

Spanner negó con la cabeza.

-No aun, necesitamos lo de Tsuna, por ahora solo corregiré de lo que te platique

El rubio científico se adelanto a todos sin decir nada mas, ya conocía el camino al laboratorio así que no necesitaba ninguna guía, total fueron ambos científicos quienes diseñaron la base/mansión.

-Entonces creo que Romario y yo nos iremos con Irie a ver a Uni y a Byakuran.

Ceci asintió a la vez que llegaban a los pies de las escalera que daban a la planta superior.

-Si, Joven Dino.

Enma y Adelheid avanzaron siguiedo a Ceci aunque ya habían notado la presencia de dos extraños apoyados en las puertas de la entrada a la sala de la base/mansión al igual que Dino y Romario pero solo el Capo de Cavallone se había quedado mirando a ambos chicos pelinegros de mirada aleonada quienes le miraban burlones.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Cavallone?

Dino se tenso a la vez que escucho como el resto se detenía.

-¿Dino-san no vas a subir?

El mencionado no presto atención a las palabras de Enma sino que movió la mano de manera, inconsciente, hacia su látigo.

-Emilio-sama, Aldo-sama ¿Desean algo de beber o comer?

Las palabras de Ceci fueron lo que rompieron la tensión que se estaba formando. Dino sentía algo de hostilidad hacia su persona, ese par de pelinegros despedían una hostilidad única y exclusivamente hacia él y no parecían querer ocultarla, a los pocos segundos pudo procesar las palabras de Ceci a la vez que se sorprendía, por los únicos que siempre preguntaba si deseaba algo era por su hermanito y Reborn aunque también su guardianes, solo si Tsuna estaba presente de lo contrario ni se detenía.

-Tiramisú y te a tu elección, por favor.

Dino no aparto los ojos de ninguno de los dos pelinegros.

-En un momento se los traigo, Emilio-sama, Aldo-sama.

El Cavallone sentía la inquietud de Romario pero aun así quería saber quienes eran esos dos, puede que no tuviese la famosa intuición Vongola pero algo le decía que era importante saber quienes eran esos dos que hablaban al unísono.

-Gracias, Ceci~

Sabia que la pelinegra así como el resto no se había movido esperándoles por lo que lo mejor seria apurarse con sus preguntas, además que también tenia que cuestionar a Byakuran.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Ambos chicos ancharon aun mas sus sonrisas burlonas antes de hablar al unísono.

-No es de tu incumbencia por el momento, Dino Cavallone.

Dino apretó su látigo, esto no le estaba gustando y menos aun con el reto en los ojos dorados de ese par, por alguna razón parecían molestos con él.

-Lo es si es que estan en la base/mansión de mi hermanito.

Si antes Dino creyó sentir algo de hostilidad hacia él ahora podía asegurar que ese par le tenia la muerte jurada mas aun cuando ambos chicos volvieron a hablar al unísono pero aun con esa sonrisa y mirada burlona.

-Lo mejor será que esperes a que Tsu termine la conversación que tiene con sus guardianes, al menos claro si es que quieres esperar.

Era mas que claro el reto a una pelea.

El ambiente volvía a estar tenso.

Dino tenia fuertemente agarrado el látigo, podía asegurar que ese par no era débil pero aun así no quería desperdiciar el hecho de poder pelear con ellos para quitar toda la frustración de no haber podido defender a sus subordinados en su momento.

-Señor, no creo que al Decimo le guste encontrarle peleando.

La mano en su hombre lo devolvió a la realidad dando media vuelta.

-De acuerdo, Romario.

Tanto Romario como Dino empezaron a subir las escaleras siguiendo al pequeño grupo que les había estado esperando, en ningún momento dieron otra mirada a Aldo o a Emilio quienes se mantenían con su mascara burlona aunque estaban bastante molestos por haber escuchado como el Cavallone llamaba ¨hermanito¨, a SU Tsu.

* * *

Solo 30 minutos mas y tomaría un vuelo a Namimori, vería a su amada esposa y a su amado hijo.

 _Gesú._ Se moría de los nervios.

Iemitsu se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos, siempre que iba a Namimori sentía que todos sus fallos se le venían en cara, mas aun cuando soltaba esas bizarras mentiras a su amada esposa, oh su esposa, ese lindo ángel, como la quería y porque la quería había batallado con cielo, tierra y toda la mafia italiana porque nadie supiese de ella, si bien no era un secreto que estaba casado, nadie, absolutamente nadie que no fuese de las personas que tenían contacto con su hijo sabían de la existencia de Nana, temía que si la visitase mucho alguien pudiese saber de ella y se la arrebatasen aunque en el fondo sabia que solo era una escusa ya que si cuidaba sus pasos podría haberla ido a visitar mas seguido y no solo a ella sino también a su lindo hijo, el Nono se lo recalco en muchas ocasiones aunque tenia miedo de que sus fallos le fuese echados en cara.

Tsuna, su hijo.

El Jefe de CEDEF soltó un pesado suspiro, cada que veía a su único hijo este le evitaba peor que la plaga y por las peripecias que hacia lucia como si realmente estuviese bastante ocupado aunque no era idiota para no darse cuenta de ello como en las reuniones en común que tenían los asuntos terminaban con una solución fácil y hasta demasiado practica junto a un folder con todos los datos necesarios de por medio o sino su tutor le llamaba para iniciar otra de sus sádicas lecciones a las que su hijo parecía ir ¡feliz!. Veinte minutos era el record de una reunión a solas con su hijo y no se sentía muy orgulloso de ello, si solo hubiese estado mas presente en su infancia probablemente las cosas serian diferentes pero los deseos quedaban en ello, deseos.

Miro los reportes en su escritorio, estaban listos para ser entregados al Nono aunque este los vería hasta que volviese.

Chasqueo la lengua cuando alguien toco la puerta para luego abrirla tras recibir un ¨adelante¨ dejando ver a una de las personas de su máxima confianza.

-Orégano.

La mujer asintió su dirección.

-Lo siento, Jefe.

Ugh. Problemas tras problemas.

-¿No los han encontrado?

La ojimorado negó.

-Los hemos buscado por toda la mansión, llamado a sus celulares, mandado correos a sus localizadores pero nada, señor.

 _Merda._

Primero el sistema y ahora esto.

-Lal no se iría sin decir nada y Colonello tampoco lo haría a no ser que sea algo relacionado al resto de los ex-arcobalenos.

No había visto a ninguno de los dos desde ayer en la noche pero cuando salían o no estarían disponibles ambos ex-arcobalenos se lo decían, no desaparecían así como así.

Oregano negó a la vez que se reacomodaba los lentes.

-Ya intente contactar con ellos pero ni Verde, Fon, Uni o Reborn han respondido así como los científicos Soichi e Spanner tampoco lo hicieron.

Iemitsu lo medito.

Cuando surgió el problema de la caída del sistema y habían llamado a Gianini para que luego este se quedara varado en Atlanta por lo que no les quedo otra que llamar a ambos adolecentes solo para que estos no respondiesen a su llamado, era mas que obvio que todo esto tenia una conexión pero ¿cual?.

-Entiendo...

Puede que no entendiera todo completamente pero al menos con la información que le acaba de dar Oregano tenia un panorama mas claro del que tuvo antes.

-...¿Donde esta Basil?

Era raro que no estuviese con Orégano, cuando su discípulo no estaba con él estaba con la ojimorada.

-Se encuentra informando a Varia sobre el viaje del Nono, sus guardianes y de usted a Japón, Jefe.

Era malo que tanto el Nono como el Jefe de CEDEF viajasen dejando a Vongola sola por lo que tendrían que avisar de sus movimientos a Varia, les gustase o no aunque eso debía hacerlo uno de los guardianes ellos se encontraban tratando igual de duro que el resto de recuperar sus archivos en la caída del sistema.

-Ya veo, Entonces nos ve...-

Iemitsu no pudo terminar de despedir a Oregano ya que Basil entro estampando la puerta y por como respiraba se podía decir que había corrido bastante.

-Maestro!

Incluso aunque sonase agitado lucia nervioso.

 _¡¿Mas problemas?! ¿Era tan siquiera posible?_

-¿Basil?¿que sucede?

El adolecente recupero su compostura mirando seriamente a ambos adultos en la habitación.

-Xanxus y sus guardianes no se encuentran en Italia...

¡Merda!

Ahora no solo el Nono, los guardianes y él se irían de Italia sino que Xanxus volvía a hacer lo que le venia en gana dejando todo como le placía.

Merda.

¿Qué faltaba?¿Que estuviesen en Namimori?¿Que Lussuria fuese la onee-san de su hijo?

Merda.

Rogaba que no fuese el caso o eso significaría que las cosas eran peores de las que creía.

-...están en Namimori, Maestro.

Iemitsu maldigo su suerte.

-¿Desde cuando?

El adolescente lucio avergonzado.

-No lo se, es todo lo que me dijeron.

Y era cierto, Varia se encontraba en el mismo caos en el que se encontraba Vongola ya que no solo parecían haberse ido el Jefe de Varia y sus guardianes sino que se fueron sin terminar sus misiones y dejando ordenes de cumplir con el entrenamiento ¨ _Chaos versión gusanos inútiles¨_ por lo que cuando el adolescente llamo solo le dijeron eso antes de que cortaran no sin antes oírse gritos del dolor y llantos.

-Oregano, Basil, creo que ya se donde se encuentran Lal, Colonello y los científicos.

Ambos mencionados asintieron, pero fue Orégano la que hablo.

-Namimori.

El rubio asintió levantándose para luego dirigirse a la puerta a paso firme, ya era hora de irse con el Nono.

-Maestro...

Iemitsu se detuvo cerca de Basil.

-...¿le sucedió algo a Tsuna-dono?

El Jefe de CEDEF apretó la mandíbula y sus puños al igual que afilaba su mirada.

-No lo se pero lo averiguare, nos vemos a mi vuelta.

Oregano y Basil vieron como su Jefe, maestro y amigo se iba sin decir mas pero de algo estaban mas que seguros, cuando volviese no seria él mismo.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien Nono?

El mencionado levanto la vista de los últimos papeles que firmaba antes de coger su vuelo solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su mano derecha.

-Coyote…

El Guardián de la Tormenta podía ver la aflicción, el cariño y el profundó dolor reflejados en los ojos del Nono, hace un par de horas había calmado parte de ese dolor conocido brindando una mano comprensiva no solo como su mano derecha sino como su amigo pero esa clase de dolor que su Jefe y amigo cargaba era algo que el no podría calmar, era algo que nadie podría hacer.

-…voy a ver a los sobrinos de mi _fratello_.

Coyote casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, se habían tardado pero lo mas seguro era que ya hubiesen formado el ¨Lazo¨ entre el Decimo y los Morte.

-¿Eso.. eso es lo que sucede, Nono?¿Por eso vamos a Namimori, Japón?

El Nono sonrió con pesadez y cierta fragilidad le empezó a rodear para que al final negase con la cabeza.

-No, Coyote, aun ahora sigue siendo una sorpresa, aunque no se si sea una buena o una mala.

Coyote frunció el ceño, generalmente el Nono sabia cuando algo bueno o algo malo llegaría a pasar pero ¿y ahora?¿porque no podía hacerlo?

-¿Su intuición?

La pregunta había sonado dubitativa pero aun así el Nono no cambio de expresión.

-No me dice nada o al menos no por ahora, lo que si tengo por seguro es que veré a sus sobrinos quienes vendrían a ser como los míos además de que hace poco algo grande a pasado, es algo difícil de describir pero tengo por seguro que tiene que ver con mi nieto y es puro poder.

Ver ese dolor y saber que era algo que no podría ayudar a sobrellevar mas que nada porque se sentía que había fallado en ese tiempo le recordó su debilidad y la falta de fuerza de su juventud.

-Nono.

El mencionado noto la preocupación de su mano derecha aunque no podía hacer nada por calmarle.

-No tienes que preocuparte, preocuparas al resto.

Coyote apretó los puños de su brazo artificial y de su brazo real.

-Lamento lo de hace años, si solo hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte…-

… _Él aun estaría aquí._

Al parecer las palabras del Guardián de la tormenta solo hicieron que el dolor y la aflicción en los ojos del Nono aumentasen

-Es..s algo que pude haber evitado si hubiese hecho caso a Manolo pero quise creer que todo se podía solucionar con diplomacia…

El Nono recordó ese día, ese horrible día de su juventud en la que le acompaño no solo su guardián de la Tormenta sino también su _fratello_ , su amigo, su confidente, la mitad de su alma, la persona que sentía lo que él sentia; sus ojos se aguaron pero de ellos no cayo ni una lagrima.

-…si solo le hubiese hecho caso…

Manolo, ese joven orgulloso de cabellos azabaches y de fieros ojos dorados quien en mas de una ocasión le advirtió sobre las consecuencias que podrían acarrear si es que obedecían los términos de esa Famiglia e ir sin ningún tipo de arma. El dolor del recuerdo ardía no solo en su memoria y en su corazón sino también en el ahora tatuaje traslucido que llevaba en el pecho, uno en el que solo había una de las serpientes a plena vista mientras que la otra se encontraba decolorada.

-…si solo no le hubiese dicho que podía con ellos…

Esa confianza en su diplomacia, esa confianza que siempre cargaba en su propia fuerza le cegó y no hizo caso a las advertencias de su _fratello_ hasta que la emboscada llego, hasta que el Capo de esa Famiglia corto el brazo de Coyote cuando este intento protegerle cuando ya habían rechazado su alianza, ese había sido el inicio.

-…si..si solo hubiese visto venir esa espada …

La cicatriz de ese momento aun se sentía tan fresca como la primera vez, ese dolor como si aun viese como todos esos mafiosos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, como había usado sus puños para alejar a la persona que había tratado de darle un tiro de gracia a su mano derecha quien era curado con desespero por Manolo pero en su desesperación por salvar a su mano derecha y no dejar que dañasen a su fratello no había visto al Capo de esa Famiglia ir contra él para darle un tajo limpio en el cuello.

-…si solo él no se hubiese atravesado…

En ese momento nunca creyó sentir un shock mas grande que el que sintió en aquel entonces, tanto dolor, tanta desesperación, tanta rabia, tanta ira al ver a su _fratello_ , a su amigo, a su confidente ser degollado, esa imagen, ese dolor que sintió nunca se iría, seria una herida que estaría mas que feliz de cargar ya que era un recordatorio de su debilidad y de su error.

No sabia cuando había empezado a soltar lagrimas pero estas caían libres por sus mejillas, eran lagrimas dolorosas.

-…si solo él me hubiese dejado morir a mi…

El Nono apretó sus puños, hubiese preferido mil veces morir él a que muriese su _fratello_ , ese día no solo aprendió el dolor de perder a su mitad sino ç también que podía no tener ni un atisbo de culpa al aniquilar a toda una Famiglia y disfrutarlo aunque el dolor en su corazón nunca se iría.

-…pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiar, el pasado no se puede cambiar pero si se puede aprender de el.

Coyote también recordaba ese día, pero para él era el recordatorio de su debilidad del sacrificio que hizo el Morte en prueba de la unión que tenia con el Nono, ese tiempo que siguió nunca lo olvidaría, la depresión del Nono fue un golpe para todos.

-Lo lamento, Nono no debí mencionar algo que es demasiado doloroso para usted.

Como lo hacia, esos recuerdos deberían de seguir en eso recuerdos ya que el Nono siempre era el mas afectado con ello. Coyote paso su pañuelo a su Jefe quien lo acepto con una sonrisa melancólica para luego empezar a limpiarse las mejillas surcadas en lagrimas.

-No, es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar…

Coyote prefirió mantener su silencio ante ello ya que sabia que el Nono, su amigo y Jefe, había estado lidiando con ello como en el primer día que mancho sus manos de sangre al borrar del mapa a _la Famiglia Tabarroni._

-…¿Ya estan todos?

El guardián de la Tormenta asintió.

-Solo faltamos usted y yo, Iemitisu y Visconti decidieron dar una ultima revisión al jet por si las dudas así que no estamos retrasando nada.

Timoteo se levanto de su asiento para luego coger su bastón.

-Entonces vámonos.

Coyote asintió.

-Si, Nono.

* * *

 **¿Dudas?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	39. Extra 11 parte II

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen este fic! wow ya llegamos hasta aqui, rapido¿no creen? espero que este extra les guste... si hay preguntas no duden en decirme!**

 **Gracias a las que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **Lily jackson: Jajaja es ciertoooo, Byakuran no tiene verguenza ni nada cuando esta con su Sho-chan o Sho-tan xD, me encanta como es con sinceridad... bn Aldo y Emilio ya tienen su venganza planeada, aunk no se si llamarle venganza pero aun asi estan tannn pero tannnn celosos de que alguien mas llame hermanito a SU hermanito que bn ya veras su futura reaccion... con respecto al Nono sufrio, sufre, y sufrira ya que cuando hacen el ¨Lazo¨ es como si tu alma se mezclase con la de los otros y si po muere sentiras que tambien muere una parte de como tamb sentiras el dolor de una perdida peor a cualquier dolor, es algo profundo lo que hay ahi, es su otra mitad en otras palabras, lo que pase con los MELLIZOS o Tsuna es algo que aun esta en sorpresa, no se si sea una buena o una mala pero es una sorpresita~ bn con lo de la informacion solo dire que Paolo aparece de manera indirecta, bn no el pero si... solo buscale... y con respecto a Hibari y al sexy de Mukuro tendran su propio cap cada uno... Iemitsu tendra que hacer frente a sus temores asi que bn x ahi va.**

 **amudoki: hey que te diste cuenta! si tiene que ver bastante, es venganza pero ya se explicara con mas detalle cuando lleguen el momento de las reuniones, y si Nono sufrio de lo que no hay... resolvere esas cuestiones ;)... ok empecemos, primero al iniciar este fic puse reglas( Reglas de la Famiglia Morte parte I / II) y hice que Reborn dijese al inicio(en el cap 2) que en la primera, cuarta y decima generacion de los Morte solo hubo un capo ya que sus mellizos cedieron su lugar como medio jefes de Morte, Los Morte actuales son la onceava generacion x lo mismo que la de Nono fue con el morte de la decima generacion quien su hermano(padre de los mellizos) le sedio el puesto de Jefe, la razon sera pronto revelada eso si pero en las reuniones que estan por venir... y con lo que respecta a "eso" , si tiene que ver con Tsuna y es mas como un encargo.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **KHR no me pertenece... y ha este paso ni la ¨K¨ del nombre tendre *n***

* * *

 **El arte de la seducción por Luss parte II**

Nuevamente el guardián lo había arrastrado hasta un auto sin dejarle pronunciar palabra, aunque Lussuria actuara de esa manera tan afeminada tenia una fuerza increíble. Tsuna se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto a la espera de lo que pasaría, ciertamente ya tenia mas que claro la primera regla, se estremeció, los hombres era unos lobos, pero eso dejaba el resto de las reglas al aire lo cual lo tenia nervioso. El guardián ya había puesto en marcha el auto pero aun así pasaron algunos minutos en los que Luss se mantuvo hablando por teléfono en un idioma que el menor desconocía cuando por fin termino con la llamada, Tsuna se cruzo de brazos exigiendo respuestas con su acaramelada mirada, una copiada directamente del hitman numero uno del mundo.

-Tsuna-chan no me mires así que siento que Reborn me estuviese mirando…

Por la sonrisa de Tsuna, el guardián del Sol de Varia, podía decir que esa era su intensión por lo que solo suspiro.

-…iremos a una Casa Rosa a visitar a las ¨expertas¨ en el arte de la seducción.

Tsuna asintió y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la información fue procesada por su cerebro.

Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo y sus ojos no podían estar mas abiertos.

-¡¿QUE?!...

Casa Rosa.

Expertas.

Rayos, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-…Luss detén el auto A-H-O-R-A.

El guardián obedeció de inmediato, el adorable Vongola tenia los ojos de ese tinte anaranjado que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos no para su persona; trago seco, tal vez, solo tal vez debió de explicarle todo al menor quien por como le miraba le rompería el cuello si no hablaba y pronto, en momentos como ese extrañaba al conejillo asustado que solía ser el menor.

 _Maldito Reborn y su sádico entrenamiento._

 _Maldito Bel y malditas sus bromas pesadas._

-No harás nada malo, ni te harán nada malo…

El menor siguió viendo al Varia con ese tinte anaranjado, sin creer en sus palabras.

-…solo observaras de primera mano el comportamiento solo eso, lo prometo.

El Varia levanto una mano en una solemne promesa a lo cual para su alivio el menor asintió pero se mantuvo con ambos brazos cruzados hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Luss si pasa algo le diré a Reborn.

Sonaba caprichoso además de lo que hacia era chantaje, y uno que le perjudicaría pero sentía mas seguridad con esa pequeña amenaza por otro lado a Lussuria le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en esa posibilidad, las consecuencias no eran nada bonitas y si es que lo sabia el ex-arcobaleno de seguro no vería el siguiente amanecer, ese hitman era demasiado protector con el castaño.

Lussuria volvió a manejar hasta llegar a un parque en una zona tranquila

-Tsuna-chan…

El nombrado se descruzo los brazos al ver que Lussuria le tendía una mascara de medio rostro de color negro, era simple y por lo mismo llamaba la atención.

-…solo por si las dudas…

Tsuna se coloco la mascara simple atando el lazo detrás de su cabeza.

Lussuria se metería en graves problemas no solo con el sádico de fedorra sino también con todos los guardianes, tanto de Varia como de la Decima Generación, si se sabia que había llevado al menor a ese lugar.

-…aquí veras como todas las reglas se cumplen, mira a cualquiera de las mujeres de este lugar y memorízate su forma de actuar, sus gestos y todo lo que creas conveniente si no entiendes algo cuando salgamos te lo diré.

El menor asintió y hizo lo que Lussuria le decía aunque aun no entendía las reglas muy bien.

Para cuando el castaño se coloco la el antifaz, el guardián le indico bajar al menor quien miraba todo curioso.

-No te preocupes, Tsuna-chan, ahora toma…

El guardián le entrego una venda al castaño, lo mejor era que no viera el camino por si la tentación de volver se presentaba, ciertas cosas llegaban a ser adictivas si a la edad del castaño entre ellas el libertinaje, el deseo y la sensación de poder.

Tsuna miro la venda con desconfianza, ya tenia la mascara no necesitaba nada mas.

 _Ah Luss no quería que recordase el camino._

Tristemente para el guardián podía contar sus pasos y hacerse un mapa mental, cortesía de su clase de ¨Cartografía mafiosa¨ dictada por su papá.

-…no me mires así, te dije que nada malo pasara así que confía en mi.

El menor asintió colocándose la venda, si algo sucedía fácilmente podría atacar pero probaría las palabras de Luss aunque confiaba plenamente en el hombre afeminado solo que este en ocasiones le crispaba los nervios con sus ocurrencias.

El castaño sintió como una mano le comenzaban a empujar suavemente por la espalda dirigiéndole por lo que apuro el paso conforme Luss le iba guiando, los únicos sónicos sonidos eran de los zapatos en el suelo de piedra dando un traqueteo, pasaron unos minutos de ese modo hasta que bajo algunas escaleras para que luego escuchase el abrir de puerta tras puerta, con cada puerta abierta se podía escuchar algo de música, risas y uno que otro grito a pedido de un trago. Luss le quito la venda solo para que viese una gran fiesta de disfraces, tal vez si tendría su noche salvaje después de todo, salió de sus pensamientos al ver como se les acercaba una mujer bajita y algo rechoncha con un disfraz de abeja, no, no se les acercaba a ellos sino se le acercaba a Luss corriendo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Flavio! tanto tiempo sien verte…

Tsuna soltó una risilla, ese nombre era uno de los nombres que Luss usaba en sus misiones.

-…¿Cómo has estado?

El guardián bajo a la mujer con delicadeza pero antes le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

-Perfectamente, Amy, te quiero presentar a mi ahijado, Natsu.

¨Flavio¨ hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ¨Natsu¨ haciendo que Amy se percatara de la presencia del menor y le empezase a ver de pies a cabeza para que luego le brillasen los ojos, si, el menor que tenia delante de si era un joya, y una de la mejor calidad, por mas mascara que tuviese, ella tenia un muy buen ojo.

-¿Flavio, querido, estas seguro de que no quieres que participe en la fiesta?...

El guardián sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Y ahí se volvía a ir su noche de desenfreno loco.

La mujer con el disfraz de abeja solo hizo un puchero antes de darle una tarjeta para luego voltear a ver a ¨Natsu¨ y darle dos tarjetas.

-…Natsu, cariño, si alguna vez quieres divertirte no dudes en volver.

Amy lanzo un beso al aire para luego volver a la fiesta, por su parte Tsuna miro ambas tarjetas que le acababan de dar, una de ellas solo decía ¨ _Amore_ ¨ y en la parte de abajo un numero de contacto mientras que la otra era una dorada en la cual se leia ¨Vip¨ adornado con piedrecillas igual a la que tenia Luss en sus manos.

-¿Cuál es el plan, padrino ¨Flavio¨?

¨Flavio¨ sonrió descaradamente.

-Corromperte, cariño.

La risa repiqueante del menor llamo la atención de algunas personas que llegaba pero como este ni los miraba y parecía estar acompañado se fueron a unirse a la fiesta como lo demás.

- _Padrino ¨Flavio¨_ , sin ofender pero en ocasiones me pregunto si no eres un proxeneta encubierto.

El mencionado sonrió descaradamente, Reborn si que había hecho un gran trabajo.

El menor le sonrió inocentemente a Luss quien guardo una de las tarjeta en su bolsillo a la vez que reía, su diversión empezaba así como la segunda fase; Lussuria volvió a arrastrar al menor esquivando a uno que otro bailarín a la vez que coqueteaba con quien se le cruzaba sin descanso, todo bajo la atenta mirada del castaño hasta llegar a una zona con dos gorilas.

-Pases.

La forma en la que los gorilas lo dijeron fue prácticamente ladrada aunque sus semblantes se suavizaron al ver los grandes ojos caramelo del castaño detrás del guardián del Sol quien al igual que Tsuna saco la tarjeta que Amy les había dado, ambos gorilas quitaron rápidamente uno de los cordones rojos dándoles el pase; el lugar en el que se encontraban era bastante ostentoso, además de que tenia un barista y una camarera quien se acerco a preguntar si querían algo a lo cual Luss fue el que la despidió amablemente, cuando estuvieron en uno de los sillones tenían una vista amplia de todo el lugar, por donde se viese había personas disfrazadas, disfraces bastante reveladores pero solo las mujeres eran las que los vestían disfraces, el resto vestía trajes a medida como los que traían Tsuna y Lussuria además algunos llevaban mascaras como la del castaño.

-Tsuna-chan mira todos y cada uno de los movimientos, Reborn te ha instruido el el arte de cómo ser un mafioso así que esto no te será muy defirente solo cambian ciertos aspectos claves…

El castaño asintió.

-…esto no es como otra película de las que viste…

El menor se estremeció ante _todos_ los recuerdos que la palabra ¨película¨ implicaba.

-…iré abajo y no quiero que solo me mires a mi sino como actúan las ¨expertas¨ además del comportamiento de los hombres ante ellas ¿si, Tsuna-chan?

El menor asintió a regañadientes.

Luss sonrió feliz, el lindo y adorable castaño era bastante fácil de instruir en la practica por Reborn era que lo sabia ya que el hitman había burlado al menor con ese hecho, solo tenia que darle algo de experiencia visual en tiempo real para que supiese que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Tsuna observo a Luss bajar hasta la donde se encontraban la mayoría de las chicas y de los hombres trajeados, era increíble ver la facilidad con la que se podía mover además de que hablaba con una que otra persona hasta llegar a la barra y pedir un trago para que al segundo de recibirlo, el Varia, empezase a hacer su camino en dirección a un grupo de tres mujeres disfrazadas, Luss camino de lo mas seguro y con una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila manteniendo contacto visual con una de las chicas hasta llegar a la rubia disfrazada de enfermera; Tsuna observo curioso como Luss daba pequeños movimientos con las manos sobre la rubia a la vez que hablaba de lo mas tranquilo con esta aunque la rubia en ocasiones parecía querer alejarse a la vez que se notaba que quería quedarse con él guardián quien ni corto ni perezoso y con delicadeza había retirado algunos de los cabellos de la cara de la joven a la vez que le rozaba la mejilla y pasando el dedo lentamente por el mentón de la joven alzándolo hasta hacerle levantar la cara para luego soltarle haciendo que se ruborizase, luego de ese hecho el guardián no volvió a tocarle manteniendo una charla con la chica hasta que esta coloco una mano en el hombro del guardián bajando hasta sus bíceps para luego dar una sonrisa provocativa al guardián quien le dio una de igual modo, en ese momento Tsuna sintió que la chica era demasiado idiota y fácil de manipular.

Conoce a lo que te enfrentas. Por lo que suponía Luss conocía bien a su publico ya sea este de hombre o de mujeres. Sino sabia escoger buenas películas.

Tsuna se estremeció para luego suspirar.

Identifica tu presa. Luss había identificado rápidamente al grupo de chicas y había mantenido contacto visual con una de ellas.

Selecciona y mide el riesgo. El guardián había escogido a una de ellas.

Llama su atención. Luss había llamado su atención hablándole y actuando de lo mas seguro. Si esa chica conociera como actuaba realmente el Varia hubiese salido corriendo.

Si es difícil, provoca. Cuando la rubia había parecido no estar interesada en el guardián este había acomodado sus cabellos y tocándole con delicadeza no solo mostrándole gentiliza sino que también dándole a que pensase de manera inconsciente que él la veía como algo frágil y delicado a lo cual tratar y no como un simple trozo de carne. _¿Era enserio?_

Tsuna negó con la cabeza pensando en lo ingenua que podía ser la rubia.

 _¿Y esa era una de las ¨expertas¨ que Luss menciono?_

Manos en la mira en todo momento. La rubia simplemente no hizo caso a esa regla o no la sabría ya que Luss había tocado a la joven en múltiples ocasiones en sus charlas haciendo que esta se familiarizase con su toque.

Caliente-frio-frio-caliente. Otra de las reglas que la rubia no había obedecido ya que hubiese notado el cambio inmediato de ¨te toco y me interesas¨ a ¨puede que me intereses pero no te toco¨.

 _Ahhh_ no era que la chica fuese la causa de que descubriese todo el funcionamiento de las reglas sino que Luss parecía hacérselo mas fácil y obvio, para cuando el Varia miro en su dirección supo que era eso.

Luss era buen maestro, muy practico pero bueno.

 _Aunque no tanto como papá._ Tsuna sacudió su castaña cabeza maldiciendo su complejo.

El castaño soltó un suspiro para luego acordarse de lo que Luss le había dicho.

 _¨… no quiero que solo me mires a mi sino como actúan las ¨expertas¨ además del comportamiento de los hombres ante ellas…¨_

Tsuna miro alrededor encontrando escenas similares a las de Luss pero siendo las mujeres las que actuaba de un modo mas eficaz y veloz, todo era como cuando recibía sus entrenamientos de ¨piensa como un mafioso¨, todo era cuestión de causa y efecto; el menor escucho como ponían una música mas caliente a lo que algunos bailarines en la pista de baile parecían querer hacer un concurso de quien se movía mejor, no le intereso ya que se sentía como un mirón, paseo su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que una de las chicas disfrazadas con las que Luss había ido, una pelirroja conecto su hipnotizarte mirada azulina con la suya antes de sonreír de manera gatuna pasándose la lengua de manera sugerente sobre sus labios a la vez que caminaba hacia la pista de baile dandole un balanceo embelésate a sus caderas, el movimiento era continuo y tan provocador que mas de uno de los hombres trajeados volteaba a mirarle pero la chica no apartaba su mirada azulina de la suya ni siquiera cuando llego a la pista de baile cogiendo el ritmo la canción solo para que segundos después empezase a pasar lentamente sus manos por sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa de deseo parecida a la que había visto en Mukuro el día de Navid...

 _Merda._

Luss tenia razón.

Era gay, estaba confundido o tal vez bisexual, lo mas probable fuera que fuese lo ultimo ya que no de piedra al ver los contoneos sugestivos de la pelirroja menos aun cuando esta empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música pasando sus manos de sus caderas a su vientre hasta llegar a la altura del busto rodeándolo para luego seguir con su cuello antes de volver a bajar lentamente las manos pero a diferencia de la vez anterior coloco sus manos sobre su busto por un tiempo mientras se arqueaba soltando lo que parecía ser un gemido.

Trago grueso.

No, no era de piedra y por como muchos veían a la pelirroja nadie a su alrededor tampoco lo era aunque la pelirroja disfrazada de ángel en ningún momento desvió la mirada azulina de sus ojos caramelo y menos aun cuando bajo su cuerpo entre contoneos y balanceos hasta el suelo para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Esa mirada azulina era tan ipnotizante.

El baile de la pelirroja seguido pero ya no solo bailaba sola sino que había arrastrado a un hombre trajeado con antifaz pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la del castaño, los contoneos y movimientos sugerentes no hicieron se hicieron faltar.

Tentador.

Muy tentador.

La pelirroja sonrió al joven Capo a la vez que volvía a delinear su cuerpo con las manos a manera de invitación.

-¿Desea una bebida?

Tsuna parpadeo un par de veces algo confundido para recomponerse rápidamente y ver a la camarera que antes Luss había despedido amablemente.

Asintió.

-Una botella de agua fria.

La camarera asintió.

-Enseguida, _signiore_.

La camarera se retiro rápidamente en busca del pedido del castaño quien se empezó a reír entre diente cuando vio lo molesta que se veía la pelirroja en la pista de baile, ahora si que había aprendido. Luss tenia razón estas eran expertas, esa chica lo había seducido con la mirada y casi había caído, mejor dicho esa camarera lo había savado de caer; en anteriores ocasiones como en las fiestas de mafiosos a las cuales estaba obligado a asistir había visto como algunos mafiosos habían tratado de hacer lo mismo con él pero en ningún momento les había funcionado pero ahora si que había funcionado, recordó todo lo que hizo la pelirroja haciendo nota mental de ello, podría usar esto en un futuro si es que jugaba bien sus cartas.

A los pocos segundo llego la camarera con su pedido y se fue con la propina del año.

Tsuna paso unas cuantas horas mas manteniendo el contacto visual con unas pocas chicas para luego pasar a los hombres trajeados, miro a todos del mismo modo que lo había hecho la pelirroja solo que él no se movía demasiado sino que los hacia moverse a ellos como simples títeres en sus manos, le gusto la sensación, jugo con la mirada de algunos a la vez que se relamía los labios de manera sugerente o se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior haciéndoles caer aun mas hasta que uno que otro trataba de llegar hasta donde se encontraba pero los gorilas en la entrada impedían su paso.

 _Divertido._

Ver como se movían a su voluntad era fascinante, la intimidación, manipulación o cualquier otra cosa que hubiese aprendido antes competía duramente con esto, actuando como un mafiosos todopoderoso podía hacer a las personas hacer su voluntad pero con esto no solo haría que hagan su voluntad sino que desearan hacerlo.

El menor soltó una risilla divertido cuando rompió el contacto visual con otro de los hombres trajeados. Se mantuvo haciendo lo mismo pero solo con los hombre trajeados por unas cuantas horas hasta que llego Luss mas fresco que una lechuga.

-¿Y bien, Tsuna-chan?

El castaño solo sonrió inocentemente como cuando planeaba hacer algo malo, una travesura, a lo que el Varia le revolvió los cabellos dando por concluida su lección antes de sacarle del lugar del mismo modo en el que había hecho entrar.

Tsuna no dejo de pensar en lo beneficioso que podía llegar a ser todo.

 _Había aprendido mucho y jugaría con ello._

Lussuria al ver esa sonrisa demasiado inocente en la cara del menor sudo frio, estaba creando un mounstro, un lindo, adorable y sexy mounstro mafioso que había sido entrenado por Reborn.

* * *

 **¿Dudas?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	40. Chapter 26

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, fue casi un mes lo se, algunas tal vez me habran deseado todo el mal y que se yo pero hey que ahora tengo mi primer trabajo y lo he estado balanceando con la U asi que paciencia please, no vayan a creer que lo dejare en hiatus ni nada, palabra (^.^)/...** **Ahora al fic!... _IMPORTANTE :_** **Va asi lo que se refiere a Manolo Di Morte y su mellizo: En los morte siempre hay mellizos pero uno puede ceder el poder a su mellizo(eso se explicara con mas detalle, por Tsu, mas adelante) la cosa es que el hermano de manolo di morte le cedio el poder completamente a el por lo que Manolo fue quien hizo el vinculo con nono pero ahi no acaba sino que el padre de los mellizos sigue perteneciendo a morte solo que no como la cabeza o jefe(cosa que sera en la explicacion de Tsu lol) la cosa es que manolo como jefe de morte hizo el ¨Lazo¨ con Nono apenas este fue promovido a Capo, hasta ahi todo claro... la cosa es que... con la muerte de Manolo se aplicaron las reglas, el poder volvio a manos del mellizo vivo osea el padre de los mellizos Aldo y Emilio...no puedo explicar mas de ello pero hasta ahi espero que este bien :3... y lo de Tsu con los mellis lo explicare luego, hay una razon tambien para que sean mellizos y no gemelos, cosa que tambien explicare luego con la explicacion de Tsu *le doy mucha carga al pobre* y sus celos exagerados tambien tienen razon que tambien, para variar, se explicaran con la explicaion de Tsu.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el extra!**

 **Victoria Chacin618: En realidad es algo mas de lo que dijo la mano derecha del Nono, es algo que explicare a detalle cuando Tsuna y el Nono se reunan pero en esencia si es por vendetta! muajajaja... ok... La verdad aprendio mas de lo que Luss le hubiese querido enseñar pero YOLO ahora veran lo sensualoso que puede llegar a ser este Usagi ^w^ y yessss su mirada es asesina jajaja.**

 **Guest:Awww gracias! me encanta que te encantase! No te preocupes que aun falta una tercera parte del extra!**

 **Yamii Nara: No se si hacer ese extra pero lo tendre en mente ya que tengo aun algunos que estan en cola para aparecer o.o...cada que Byakuran visita el laboratorio de los científicos(cuando trabajan juntos) Spanner podria jurar que las camaras del laboratorio tienen suficiente material para montar una industria porno lol y si, todos salen despavoridos al minimo indicio de actividad en esos dos jajaja... si lo se pero imaginate, los chicos han tenido que sufrir en carne propia lo que le paso a nuestro sexy castaño y todo porque nadie leyo una pequeña cartita, y estan todavia mas molestos porque el que recibio el dolor fue Tsu.. Iemitsu, me cae mal, pero aun asi sera medianamente justa con él, a lo de Nana se explicara mas adelante y lo de Mukuro y Hibari-san apareceran pronto...Con lo del extra, si habra una tercera parte!**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertence... ¬¬ ...aunque si me pertenecen todas y cada unas de las reglas de los Morte!**

* * *

 **Cap. 26: Hablemos parte IV**

Solo eran dos pasos los que separaban a ambos chicos, solo dos pasos; el cuchillo de obsidiana que el castaño estaba balanceando hábilmente casi hipnotizante y aun así no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos naranja acaramelados de su amigo quien detuvo el balanceo del cuchillo en un movimiento elegante y fluido, la case de movimientos que tiene una persona que ha hecho lo mismo una y mil veces, la misma clase de movimiento que solía hacer el Guardián de la Tormenta de Varia con el balanceo constante de sus cuchillos antes de lanzarlos.

-Takeshi…

El mencionado simplemente siguió mirando con decisión al castaño, sin remordimientos ni culpas por lo que había dicho.

-…¿te das cuenta de lo que me dices?

La voz de Tsuna sonaba melodiosa casi como un ronroneo, mas de lo que sonaba hace casi una semana; la voz del castaño era esa clase de voz de la cual se podía prometer el cielo como también se podía prometer el infierno, justo como lo hacia en ese momento, ese tono decía que le condenaría si es que la respuesta a su pregunta no era lo que en verdad pensaba.

El pelinegro se permitió reír por unos segundos aunque su risa no fuese falsa ni alegre, era real.

-Por supuesto, Tsuna.

El espadachín observo como los ojos de su amigo centellaban con un brillo que nunca le había visto de manera directa, era la misma clase de brillo que solían tener los ojos de Reborn cuando diría algo que causaría dolor en alguien mas.

-¿Entonces aceptaras que te mate en estos momentos?...

El pelinegro no pudo mas que sonreír con algo de nostalgia al asentir pero en sus ojos quemaba ese fuego de determinación pura.

-…¿no tienes miedo?

Takeshi negó antes de borrar su sonrisa a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

 _¨…seamos amigos pero aun te lo debo…¨_

-Para nada.

El pelinegro observo como el castaño asentía aun dándole esa sonrisa que había mantenido desde el comienzo, no le gustaba el hecho de su amigo estuviese manteniendo esa cara, esa sonrisa y mirada divertida que sabia que eran falsas, si es que alguien sabia de miradas, sonrisas y emociones falsas era él, Tsuna le saco de ese camino y no quería que su amigo se sumergiese en el por mas que lo que le obligase a tener ese rostro, esa mascara, fuese ¨ _el incidente_ ¨.

Su pecho se oprimió ante el dolor del recuerdo, de su fallo, el momento que vio a Tsuna en ese estado tan frágil y vacío, lo supo, supo que había fallado a su amigo y Jefe pero aquello no volvería a pasar, se encargaría de ello pero no lo mencionaría ya que Tsuna parecía no querer hablar de ello, respetaría sus decisiones.

-¿Y Hayato?¿ que hay con él?¿le dejaras solo?¿Y tu padre? suficiente perdida tuvo con tu madre ¿no crees?

Takeshi simplemente soltó un ligero suspiro sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del castaño, ya no sentía ese dolor punzante cuando mencionaban a su madre pero aun así el tono resuelto con el que lo dijo Tsuna le decía que de morir ese seria el caso pero no estaba arrepentido de sus palabra.

-Ya he hablado de esto con Hayato, lo hablamos casi después de empezar a salir y se que me entiende como yo entiendo que es lo que te dirá.. por eso es que no tengo duda alguna…

 **Flash Back**

 _La cama del peli plata parecía una mesa de planeación de guerra al encontrarse tantos papeles en los cuales se podían leer los nombres de diferentes Famiglias tanto aliadas, neutras, enemigas, nuevas y viejas, fotografías de personas, algunas marcadas y otras sin marcar, así como también se podían ver varios garabatos en algunas de las hojas esparcidas._

 _A Takeshi siempre le entro admiración por la forma en la que su ahora novio, gracias Primo, podía desenvolverse en el campo de la investigación, el peli plata podía investigar, indagar, deducir, clasificar y descartar información de manera tan rápida que en varias ocasiones no podía llegar a seguirle el ritmo pero no estaba ahí para dar apreciación a las habilidades del peliplata ya que estaba ahí por otra razón misma por la que sabia que Hayato lo había llamado, o al menos eso suponia._

 _Ambos adolecentes se miraron mutuamente solo que en esta ocasión no estaba esa vergüenza desbordante por su reciente relación de dos días sino una seriedad que tanto el peli plata como el pelinegro tenían en momentos serios, momentos que tenían que ver con la mafia o mas específicamente con su amigo y Jefe._

 _-No voy a ir con rodeos…_

 _El pelinegro asintió a las palabras del peli plata ya que el tampoco quería andarse con eso._

 _-…antes que tu, antes que yo siempre tenderé por priorizar el bienestar físico y emocional de Joudaime…_

 _Takeshi sonrió de manera algo dolida ya que sabia que nunca podría ocupar o aspirar a algo mas que aquello pero también sabia que era un hipócrita por pensar aquello ya que el pensaba del mismo modo que su novio, amaba a su novio pero habían cosas que ni él podía ni quería cambiar._

 _-…si es que no estas de acuerdo con mi forma de ser o de pensar, o si es que crees poder cambiar esto.. seria.. mejor.. seria mejor que terminásemos con esto antes de que se..-_

 _El discurso del peli plata se vio interrumpido por un beso rápido, un simple rose de labios que no había visto venir, por parte del pelinegro._

 _-No, no quiero terminar o que tenemos y también tengo a Tsuna primero que mi vida…_

 _Takeshi apoyo sus manos en los hombros de un sonrojado Hayato._

 _Tsuna era lo primero que tenia que priorizar._

 _-…estuviste el día que Tsuna me salvo de suicidarme por aquella tontería.._

 _El pelinegro sonrió al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas del peli plata aumentaba ya que sabia que este a un principio había batallado de manera única para que el castaño no arriesgase su vida por él._

 _-…Tsuna es el dueño de mi vida por haberme salvado aquella vez, me dio mi segunda oportunidad, mi segunda vida y estoy atado a él pero también es porque decido estar atado, nadie me obliga a estar aquí pero quiero estarlo…_

 _El pelinegro miro las orbes verdes mirarlo entre sorprendido y complacido, como si esa hubiese sido mas de lo que esperase escuchar, posiblemente así era._

 _-…le protegeré aun si me cuesta mi propia vida, siempre priorizare la vida y el bienestar de Tsuna sobre cualquier cosa, aun ante nosotros._

 _En ese momento ambos chicos no pudieron mas que sonreírse, ambos habían encontrado en el otro a su mitad pero no solo eso sino que habían encontrado a alguien quien los entendiese en su forma de ser, sus deseos y anhelos como también quien estaba por encima de ambos no porque fuese un Capo mafioso sino porque era la persona que les dio lo que nadie les pudo dar en su momento._

 _-Para ser un estúpido friki del baseball dices cosas bastante ciertas._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Takeshi recordaba claramente la corta conversación que había tenido con su novio en aquella ocasión, aquella conversación en la cual ambos juraban que antes que cualquiera de los dos, incluso antes de sus vidas estaba Tsuna.

El pelinegro observo como la expresión de su amigo por fin mostraba algo mas de emoción aunque fue algo rápido, fugaz.

-…y si piensas en mi padre, es un hombre fuerte que solo me pidió vivir con mis decisiones y sin arrepentimientos…

Antes de mudarse a la base/mansión había confesado ante su padre sus razones para irse, incluso le conto de la vez que se intento suicidar, ese día obtuvo un buen sermón como también un buen golpe en la cabeza antes de obtener un abrazo y el consentimiento de su padre no sin antes prometerle que viviría una vida acorde a las decisiones que tomaba y sin arrepentimientos así como que se pasaría como mínimo una vez al mes por el Takesushi.

-…Tsuna, tu decidiste salvar mi vida, tu decidiste darme una segunda oportunidad.

Takeshi vio como un rayo de nostalgia pasaba por los ojos naranja acaramelados.

-Debí de dejarte fuera de todo esto después de aquello, pero el hubiera ni el debí existen.

El pelinegro asintió, si el hubiera existiera, si tan siquiera existiera el debí…

No hubiese ido a esa competencia.

Hubiese leído esa carta en el momento que debió hacerlo.

Hubiese podido cuidar de su amigo.

El espadachín se reprendió mentalmente, esos eran hechos que nunca podría cambiar.

-Tsuna, tu fuiste quien me dio todos estos maravillosos recuerdos en este tiempo…

Podía recordad cada risa real que tuvo desde que conoció al castaño, podía recordar cada momento en el que fue verdaderamente feliz, podía recordar cada batalla, cada fiesta, cada salida, cada cumpleaños, cada prueba, cada reunión que habían tenido, podía recordar todo claramente, desde los mas vergonzosos a los mas alegres momentos que llego a tener desde que Tsuna le había salvado de su intento de suicidio.

-…tu has sido quien me ha dado las razones por las cuales vivir hasta ahora…

Y era cierto, Tsuna fue quien le dio no solo la razón de protegerle sino también le dio una famiglia a la cual proteger, le dio razones para seguir adelante.

-…me dejaste conocerte, conocer a Hayato, conocer el mundo al cual perteneces…

Conocer a todas aquellas personas que había llegado a conocer solo ha sido porque aun se encontraba con vida y solo se encontraba con vida gracias a Tsuna.

-…tu has sido quien me ha dado la libertad de escoger bajo tu propio deseo, yo nunca lo pedí pero lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma…

Aquello también era cierto, esa vez en la que se quiso suicidar había perdido toda la esperanza dentro de si mismo, había dado todo por perdido pero aun así cuando Tsuna se arriesgo por él, nunca lo pidió, nunca quiso que nadie interviniese en su decisión de suicidarse, menos que le diesen ánimos para seguir adelante como había hecho el castaño.

 _¨…sea..amos ami..igos…¨_

Haber sido salvado por Tsuna era algo de lo cual no podría estar mas agradecido.

-…soy tu amigo y eso nunca cambiara…

Takeshi había visto la inseguridad de su amigo y Jefe cuando se presento como su guardian en la batalla de los anillos como también había visto ese miedo que tenia por su seguridad y también había visto aquella inseguridad que tenia por su presencia como si temiese que luego de cada pelea o batalla que tuviesen se fuese a ir de su lado, había visto aquel temor solo porque el había tenido el mismo temor cuando jugaba con esos pseudo amigos de la escuela, el temor a ser dejado en cualquier momento.

-…Reborn me escogió como tu guardián pero en esa decisión fui yo quien acepto, fui yo quien decidió serte de utilidad, fui yo quien decidió ser tu guardián y no me arrepiento de ello…

Y nunca lo haría, esa decisión era una de las mejores que había tenido y una de las que nunca estaría mas feliz de haber tomado.

-…mi vida no es mía, es tuya desde el momento en el que me salvaste.

Para cuando el pelinegro termino de hablar Tsuna simplemente negó lentamente.

-Que mal…

Esa frase corta alerto todos los sentidos del pelinegro, aquel ¨ _Que mal_ ¨ era tan de Reborn, aquello era algo que siempre se escuchaba del hitman cuando obtenía la información que quería pero aun así iba hacer algo, algo de lo cual no se sabia si era bueno o malo para las personas a su alrededor.

-… como tu vida es _mía_ …

El movimiento ágil con el cuchillo se volvió a reanudar a la vez que el ambiente si volvía pesado.

Si bien rompió la promesa que le hizo a Hayato y la promesa que se hizo a si mismo ahora estaba tratando de enmendar el daño, haría que Tsuna dejase esa mascara.

-…entonces mueres.

Takeshi podía evitar el golpe, tal vez no salir ileso pero podía evitarlo y aun así no lo hizo ya que como desde un principio había dicho… su vida no le pertenecía… y no se movería de recibir aquel golpe. Todo paso en menos de un segundo pero ese segundo fue el mas lento y pasmoso que hubiese tenido en su corta vida.

Siempre supo que el filo de ese cuchillo era único.

Fue doloroso, no podía decir que no lo fue, no recordaba hacer sentido algún corte tan doloroso como aquel, ese corte parecía haber tocado cada nervio en su camino, desde la piel al el musculo hasta llegar casi al hueso.

No había evitado el corte aunque dolía como el infierno, mas que los entrenamientos de Reborn, Lal o Squalo… ¿A quien engañaba? Nada dolía mas que los entrenamientos de esos tres.

El corte fue profundo y la sangre no tardo en salir.

El dolor era punzante.

Dolía, dolía mucho pero todo valió la pena ya que la mascara burlona de Tsuna por fin se había ido. Mantuvo su palabra y su amigo estaba de vuelta o al menos sin esa mascara; Takeshi no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sabia que por hacerlo el dolor aumentaría, la piel se estiraría y la sangre fluiría con mayor intensidad, no se equivoco.

-¿Pensé que di..jiste que moriría?

Silencio.

El pelinegro espero una respuesta pero esta no llegaba lo cual le preocupo y la perdida continua de sangre le estaba empezando a afectar, su visión era algo borrosa pero aun así pudo ver claramente como en las manos del castaño aparecía una llama del sol, en su vida había visto una llama mas pura.

¿Desde cuando su amigo tenia esas llamas? No cuestionaria.

-No te alejaste…

Takeshi sonrió aun mas pero cuando iba a decir algo sintió la calidez de las llamas del sol envolver su barbilla, los guantes blancos de Tsuna de seguro se mancharían.

-…dejare una cicatriz…

Al instante que las llamas le tocaron había sentido como la sangre había parado al igual que el dolor.

-…será un recordatorio de lo que pase aqui, uno en el cual veas siempre y te des cuenta de que no quiero un títere, quiero a alguien cuerdo, pensante y lo suficientemente inteligente como para tomar decisiones por si mismo, no quiero que sigas ocultando tu forma de ser al menos no a la Famiglia…

El pelinegro se sentía feliz por las palabras del castaño pero aun así iba decirle nuevamente que podía ser eso mismo y aun así su vida pertenecería pero se detuvo de decir cualquier cosa cuando Tsuna le reto con la mirada a interrumpirle, no era lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo.

-… te he dado la oportunidad de irte y aun te la seguiré dando, pero como veo que no dejaras de decir que tu vida me pertenece pero si tienes la facultad de decidir, te hare decidir… pero medita tu respuesta a lo que te voy a preguntar, piénsala porque de esta decisión no hay vuelta atrás…

El pelinegro observo como se dibujaba una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de su amigo, una sonrisa que sabia que era real y no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

-…¿Takeshi, seguirías siendo mi Guardián de la Lluvia?

La mano en su barbilla dejo de emitir llamas al igual que esta se retiraba; la sonrisa de Tsuna se fue siendo remplazada por una mirada seria donde le decía que era todo o nada… y él ya sabia que escoger pero aun así hizo lo que el castaño le pidió, lo medito.

Pensó en sus razones para quedarse a lo cual no solo se sumaba su deseo en hacerlo sino todos y cada uno de los momentos desde que conoció a Tsuna.

Recordó los buenos y malos momentos que paso.

Recordó las peleas que hubieron.

Recordó las risa, las lagrimas, el dolor, la alegría, las penas compartidas…recordó cada momento que tuvo con su amigo y con Vongola.

Pensó en los motivos para irse y ya tenia su respuesta aunque nunca dudo de ella.

-Mi vida te pertenece pero las decisiones que tome son mías y mi decisión nunca cambiara no importa las veces que me lo preguntes, seguiré siendo tu Guardián de la lluvia y como tal mi deber es prepararme para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, convirtiéndose así en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo, los sentimientos, las muertes, los malos sentimientos, mi deber es acabar con ellos dejando la tranquilidad para la Famiglia.

Takeshi Yamamoto siempre supo que su amigo era alguien fuerte, alguien decidido así como también se dio cuenta de lo inseguro que podía llegar a ser, había pensado que con estar ahí bastaba para que se diese cuenta de que no le dejaría pero se equivoco, el hecho de que estaba en esa situación se lo demostraba, el se confió y su amigo salió lastimado y con una cicatriz que posiblemente no sabría como sanar, no volvería de dejar que pensase que no estaría ahí para él.

¿Qué pensó cuando todos se habían ido y nadie le cuido?

¿Qué pensó cuando fue atacado y nadie fue a ayudare?

¿Qué pensó cuando volvió a la mansión y les vio?

No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia es que no dejaría que Tsuna cayese, no de nuevo, no le dejaría sentir esa clase de dolor nunca mas.

Takeshi vio como esa sonrisa brillante de su amigo y Jefe volvía a aparecer en su rostro.

-Me alegro.

* * *

Las llamas de la Niebla y de la Nube como también del sol bailaban alrededor de ambos pelinegros apoyados en las puerta hasta que las llamas de la Niebla y alguna del Sol desaparecieron.

-¿Cuanto?

Emilio desapareció sus llamas de la Nube y del Sol a la vez que miro mal a su mellizo a lo que este le devolvió la mirada del mismo modo, después de todo ambos se sentían de la misma manera.

-No seas desesperado, Al, aun falta 30 minutos.

Aldo asintió.

Ambos mellizos aun debían de esperar esos tortuosos 30 minutos para poder entrar.

En 30 minutos todo habría acabado, al menos lo que tenia que ver con el hecho de que los guardianes se quedasen o no y aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta deseaban que se quedasen, la felicidad de Tsu era su prioridad.

En 30 minutos verían nuevamente a su pequeño hermanito y curarían las heridas emocionales que tuvieran que curar si es que alguno de los Guardianes se iba.

Ambos mellizos soltaron un suspiro exasperado.

 _Solo un poco mas._

* * *

El castaño soltó un suspiro suave.

-Ryohei, no voy a hablar de tu uso de llamas venenosas, ya sabes no fue culpa tuya la muerte de aquellos Varias…

El peliblanco no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que consumía y se inyectaba esas llamabas venenosas; aquella misión, como fue su misión compartida, aquella en la cual solo tenia que ir con dos espías de Varia a recolectar algo de información, solo era algo de información y salir, nada mas… simple y sencillo o al menos eso creia.

¿Por qué ese chico de Varia no dejo que le guiase?

¿Por qué el Varia no siguió sus indicaciones?

¿Por qué tuvo que iniciar esa pelea de poder con él?

¿Por qué esa Famiglia los tuvo que oír?

¿Por qué esa Famiglia tenia que usar venenos con llamas inyectadas?

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos Varias les oyó cuando les dijo que no usasen sus llamas de la tormenta o del rayo?

¿Por qué… por qué tuvo que fallar en esa simple misión?¿Por qué?

-… esa misión solo se salió de control, no se había previsto que los reclutas de Varia no obedeciesen ordenes, no fue culpa tuya, solo sucedió, esas cosas suelen pasar pero no vamos a hablar de aquello…

El peliblanco podía escuchar el tono plano y resuelto del castaño explicándole lo que ya una vez le dijo para animale pero ese hecho era una culpa que debía de cargar al igual que lo que le había pasado a Tsuna por no haber leído esa simple carta; tal vez Tsuna no quería hablar de ello pero Ryohei lo recordaba bastante claro, la muerte casi instantánea de ambos Varias, el hecho de que mancho sus manos vengándose en nombre de ellos, el hecho de que el veneno le imposibilitase parte de sus llamas y tuviese que luchar casi a puño limpio, el hecho de regresar herido y que todos se preocupasen, el hecho de que no pudo salir de la enfermería de la base mansión por un largo periodo causando que perdiese su tercer año al faltar a varias clases de clase teniendo la asistencia insuficiente.

Todo aquello había servido para que fuese donde Lussuria a pedir el veneno que se le extrajo así como mucho otros que recuperaron cuando la limpieza de Varia llego al lugar, fue un proceso algo largo pero pudo crear antídotos para la mayoría aunque faltase aun un cuarto de los venenos había logrado crear un genérico para contrarrestarlo.

¿Pero.. Cómo se entero Tsuna? Fácil, Lussuria y por la sonrisa que llevaba el menor podía decir que acertaba a ciento porciento.

-…Ryohei, se que te quedaste siendo mi guardián porque le prometiste a Kyoko-chan que me cuidarías, por eso mismo aceptaste la petición que te dio mi papá.. la petición que te dio Reborn por eso mismo no quiero que seas mi guardián porque te sientas comprometido a nada.

El mencionado no pudo mas que fruncir el ceño antes de negar las palabras del castaño.

Era cierto que prometio a Kyoko cuidar de Tsuna.

Era cierto que acepto inmediatamente ser el Guardián del Sol cuando Reborn se lo propuso.

Pero no era cierto que fuese porque se sentía comprometido.

-No soy tu guardián solo por eso sino por diversas razones.

Al parecer las palabras del peliblanco fueron a caer a oídos sordos ya que el castaño hablo como si no le hubiese escuchado.

-Podrías tener una vida tranquila, seguir en el box, tienes talento para ello, fácilmente podrías llegar a ser profesional; podrías salir con Hana Kurokawa sin temor a que los mafiosos se enteren y la dañen…

Si antes, Ryohei, estaba sorprendido porque Tsuna supiese de los venenos ahora estaba estupefacto.

¿Cómo carajos se entero de lo de Hana?

El mayor pudo ver que Tsuna comprendió la pregunta que rondaba por su mente cuando este alzo una ceja de manera interrogativa

-…¿Qué, enserio creíste que no sabia de los sentimientos de ambos?...

Por un momento sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

Aun recordaba perfectamente lo que Hana le había dicho, era un recuerdo algo cálido aunque las palabras de la chica hubiesen sido de lo mas duras.

 _¨…eras un mono gritón que no dejaba de emocionarse cada vez que habla de box pero cambiaste cuando te empezaste a salir con Sawada y esa tira de monos revoltosos, sigues siendo un mono gritón y por eso no entiendo como es que me gustas… no entiendo porque pero me gustas¨_

Tal vez ese había sido uno de los momentos mas difíciles que tuvo al tener que decirle que también gustaba de ella pero que no podrían salir, al menos no aun ya que temía por su seguridad y no era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerla, aun tenia el estigma del veneno por lo que temía no tener la suficiente fuerza para protegerla por lo mismo que le pidió tiempo.

-… ella no tendría porque esperar por ti…

Podía ser que así sea pero Hana siempre demostró ser una persona de lo mas madura e inteligente, alguien que podía entender algo en menos de un segundo lo que pasaba por lo que no le cuestiono cuando le pidió que esperase aunque si puso un limite a su espera.

 _¨…escúchame bien Ryohei Sasagawa si para cuando llegues a los 19 no me tienes una respuesta, te olvidas de mi para el resto de tu vida.¨_

-…no tendría que salir lastimada, podrías hacer tantas cosas solo si dejas de ser mi guardián, incluso hare que sea de manera segura como si nunca te hubieses involucrado en la mafia.

La promesa del menor podía sonar bastante tentadora para cualquiera que hubiese experimentado lo que era la mafia, para quien había visto como eran los tratos en ese mundo, para quien había visto su lado bueno y su lado malo como Ryohei lo había visto; el peliblanco había conocido personas increíbles en poco tiempo como también las había visto partir por una bala, un veneno, un accidente de coche o cualquier tipo de accidente pero aun así no había cosa que le hiciese cambiar de opinión de lo que había elegido y se lo haría saber al castaño.

-Tsuna, dejare el box y Hana me esperara hasta que me haga mas fuerte, será mas fuerte no solo para protegerla sino también para protegerte, para evitar que lo que paso _ese día_ se vuelva a repetir.

Por un unas milésimas de segundo la mirada de Tsuna se oscureció a la mención de ¨ _ese día_ ¨ pero así como vino se fue dejando cubiertas las emociones que encerraban esos ojos color naranja acaramelados.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Lo ves, por ser mi guardián estas dejando el box uno de los deportes que mas te apasionan, estas haciendo esperar a la chica que te gusta por ganar fuerza, esas cosas serian totalmente innecesarias si es que solo dejaras de ser mi guardián, tendrías una vida pacifica.

El peliblanco no pudo hacer mas que negar a las palabras del menor, no había gritado ni un solo ¨EXTREMO¨ ya que quería tener esta conversación lo mas seriamente que pudiese, tenia que hacerse entender.

-Te equivocas, lo hubiese dejado aun si no fuese tu guardián, el box simplemente significaba una manera de desahogo a la cantidad exorbitante de energía que genero.

Y era cierto, desde siempre el box le apasiono por ser un deporte en el cual podría descargarse casi con totalidad y aun así podría ganar fuerza para proteger a su hermana aunque después de conocer a Tsuna también se dio por protegerle, no porque fuese una obligación sino porque así lo deseaba.

-Lo se, todos los que tienen la llama del sol tienen el mismo problema.

¿Problema?

Lo dejaría pasar, tenia que decir lo que verdaderamente deseaba antes de que el castaño, su amigo y Jefe, pensase aun que lo que hacia era por obligación.

Ryohei miro con toda la decisión que tenia hacia los ojos naranja acaramelado, su decisión era firme y nada ni nadie la cambiaria.

-Tsuna, quiero ser tu guardián del Sol porque así lo deseo no porque sea mi obligación.

Por fin la mascara del menor se había ido dejando una expresión de lo mas seria.

-Dime, Ryohei…

El aire alrededor se torno algo difícil de respirar pero podía manejarlo

-…estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo…

El peliblanco asintió pero antes de que confirmase cualquier cosa el castaño levanto una mano deteniéndole.

-…antes de que aceptes te voy a decir el verdadero significado de todo…

Ryohei sintió algo dentro de si quemarle, como si sus llamas del Sol ardiesen, pero aun así no le presto atención.

-…antes de Vongola, nunca antes has sido parte de la mafia por lo que no sabes el verdadero significado de ¨todo¨…

El castaño hizo aparecer en su mano la llama de la niebla.

¿Desde cuando Tsuna tenia la llama de la niebla? Solo sabia que era la del castaño por la sencilla razón de que ese grado de pureza era algo que no había visto en ninguna llama de la niebla.

-…me refiero a tu familia, a tu madre y a tu hermana…

El escenario cambio, ya no estaban en la sala de la base/mansión sino en la sala de su antigua casa, y aunque sabia que solo era un mero espectador podía escuchar a su madre empezar a cocinar mientras tarareaba esa cancioncilla vieja que decía que a su difunto padre solía encantarle, podía ver y escuchar a su hermana reír mientas veía un drama en la televisión.

No veía a Tsuna por ningún lado pero podía escuchar sus palabras.

-…a la mujer que amas…

A su hermana se unió Hana soltando alguno que otro comentario critico sobre la forma en la que actuaban los personajes, podía verlas reír para luego escuchar como su madre llamaba a ambas para que cenasen.

Aun recordaba como su pequeña hermana menor le apoyo en su decisión de vivir en la base mansión, como su madre se negó al principio pero luego cedió no sin antes advertirle que quería como mínimo una visita cada cierto tiempo.

-… al deporte que te apasiona…

El escenario volvió a cambiar dejando ver un ring de box en el cual se vio a si mismo entrenando hasta sudar para que a los pocos segundos apareciesen Hana y su hermana animándole, era una imagen de algo que ya había ocurrido.

Ambas escenas ya habían ocurrido en el pasado.

-… ¿serias capaz de dejar en mis manos tu vida? ya que al seguir siendo mi guardián esta me pertenecería al igual tus deseos, tus anhelos, tus esperanzas; todo seria mío, todo seria parte de mi voluntad, de lo que decida hacer con ello…

El escenario volvió a cambiar dejándole nuevamente en la sala de la base/mansión aunque ya no solo podía escuchar al castaño sino también verle delante suyo mirándole de lo mas serio, una mirada que buscaba descubrir tus deseos, sueños, anhelos al igual que buscaba descubrir tus secretos, miedos y debilidades.

-…¿estarías verdaderamente dispuesto a dejar absolutamente todo para que al final obtengas nada?...

Ryohei quería asentir pero no podía mover ningún musculo no porque tuviese miedo sino porque quería terminar de escuchar todo lo que el castaño tenia para decir.

-…porque eso es lo que obtendrás, no habrá mujer que te espere, madre quien te cocine, ni hermana quien te llore si es que te sucede algo…

Desde que se mudo no había pensado volver, nunca lo pensó como tampoco pensó que pasaría si es que volvía, pero no era algo que le llamase la atención.

-…solo estaré yo con mis ordenes, mis deseos, mis caprichos, tu mundo seria lo que yo diría..

la mirada del castaño choco directamente la del peliblanco, ambas miradas nunca habían tenido tanta seriedad como en esos momentos.

-…aun a sabiendas de esto ¿estarías dispuesto a cambiar a todo lo que tienes por mi?¿estarías dispuesto a entregarme tu vida, sin importar que es lo que pase?…

Ryohei quería responder pero el castaño delante de él hizo un movimiento con la mano deteniendo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

-…no me respondas ahora, analízalo bien que esto no será una decisión de la cual te puedas desligar si es que luego te arrepientes…

¿Arrepentirse? Jamás.

Al parecer Tsuna vio sus intenciones por lo que aun no le dejo hablar siguiendo con lo que decía.

-…esta no es una decisión por impulso, es una decisión que es de por vida, un todo o nada.

Ryohei siempre fue una persona de lo mas impulsiva, siempre con una cantidad de energía desbordante pero en esta ocasión se tomo su tiempo para dar su respuesta.

Se lo pensó.

Lo medito.

Lo analizo.

Y lo volvió a pensar.

Los gritos, las peleas, las batallas, las risas, las lagrimas, los quédate, los te vengare, los ánimos, las fiestas, los amigos, los aliados, todos y cada uno de los buenos y malos momentos pasaron por su cabeza antes de que volviese a hablar.

Ya tenia su decisión aunque esta no había cambiado en ningún momento.

-Reborn me escogió como tu Guardián del Sol pero fui yo quien decidió aceptarlo, quien decidió protegerte, no por obligación o porque se lo prometiese a mi hermana sino porque de verdad me importas, tu y tu bienestar, si es que tengo que renunciar a todo para seguir como tu guardián que así sea porque por mi propio deseo y voluntad decido seguirte, decido seguir siendo tu Guardián del Sol y como tal mi deber es ser el sol que aclara el día, que ilumina al cielo destruyendo el infortunio de la familia a costas de mi propio cuerpo, seré el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos, soy quien ilumina al cielo, quien lo cura.

Ryohei sonrió al ver sonreír de lo mas feliz a ese chico que llevaba conociendo hace tantos años, ese chico al cual se juro a si mismo proteger, ese chico a quien ahora le volvía a jurar su lealtad como en la Ceremonia de Sucesión.

-Bienvenido, Ryohei.

* * *

 **Solo faltan Hayato Gokudera, Kyôya Hibari y nuestro sexy Mukuro Rokudo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	41. Chapter 27

**Holaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto, esta vez el extra tardara un poco en ser publicado pero no pasa del domingo!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior.**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Sorry por esa larga espera, me desapareci por mucho, eh?..aun la reacion de los mellizos sera una sorpresa asi como tambien sera una sorpresa de porque son mellizos y no gemelos si es que on tan iguales como les pongo... la verdad Hayato se lleva el estelar en muchas cosa ^-^, Yamamoto suertudo.**

 **Victoria Chacin618: Me encanta que te encantase!(y que no me odies lol) ya sabes, Tsuna es algo asi como un nervio sensible ya se explicara todo con mayor detalle cuando esten todas las reus.**

 **Emyi: Awwwwww! gracias! enserio de verdad lo apresio, se que aunme falta harto por mejorar pero doy lo mejor para que el fic este lo mas entendible posible! ... para que se termine la temporada falta poco pero para que se termine todo ufff falta harto, la segunda y la posible tercera temporada aun estan en mi cabeza pero hay para rato en esto, en mis vacaciones tratare de ponerme al corriente con todo esto.**

 **Yamii Nara: Hey! me encanta que te llegase a gustar el cap, aun faltan 3 mas pero paciencia!.. en el futuro extra habra una pequeña sorpresa que explicara ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con alguien que hasta ahora aparecio muy poco y es uno de los juguetes de Tsu.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... pero si la Famiglia Petro, seran importantes ;)**

* * *

 **Cap. 27: Lealtades y dolores**

Observo el panorama a su alrededor solo para contar los cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo.

Sin importar cuantas veces contase habían tres.

Solo tres inutiles.

Solo mandaron a tres hombres a por ellos.

 _¿Cómo era tan siquiera posible?_

Esos bastardos los estaban subestimando en grande y no había nada que la sacase mas de quicio que aquello.

-¿Lal, estas bien?¿no te lastimaron?,kora.

Tal vez Colonello.

Se voltio con el ceño fruncido solo para ver la cara de profunda preocupación del rubio mientras se sacudía la mano con la que había dado el ultimo golpe a uno de los intentos de asesinos, el hombre había tenido una placa de metal en la cabeza o era de cráneo duro porque sino no explicaba como le había podido llegar a doler.

-No seas imbécil, estoy perfectamente bien ¿o es que no tienes ojos?

El cambio en Colonello fue instantáneo, de lo que había mantenido una mirada de lo mas preocupada acompañada de un ceño ligeramente fruncido paso a tener ese rostro bobo y sonriente que siempre tenia a su alrededor.

La peli azul sintió su rostro calentarse ligeramente cuando Colonello se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla.

-Por un segundo me preocupaste, kora.

El aliento que Colonello cosquillo suavemente en su cuello.

Lal nunca admitiría que eso le pareció tierno, exasperante considerando su habilidad pero tierno a fin de cuentas; astimosamente el momento tenia que llegar a su fin, tenían una reunión por delante y tres cuerpos por cargar; ambos se separaron a regañadientes pero tenían el consuelo de que luego de la reunión compensarían el tiempo perdido.

-¿Lo notaste?

El rubio con la banda militar con el numero ¨1¨ asintió.

-Si, tienen las mismas características, Kora.

Eso era lo que se temía, eran bastante similares al resto de los cadáveres que ya tenían en Italia.

 _Joder._

La peli azul chasqueo la lengua mientras se dirigía a la posición de uno de los hombres trajeados.

-Yo cogeré al grandote, súbete a los otros dos.

Puede que Lal Mirch no mirase a sus espaldas pero sabia que Colonello había asentido para luego cargar a los dos hombres trajeados sobrantes quienes al igual que el hombre que ella cargo terminaron siendo tirados en la parte trasera del auto, benditas fuesen las lunas polarizadas y sacrosanto fuese el momento en el que las carreteras estaban vacías.

Colonello esta mas que dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar, ya que entre mas rápido saliesen de ahí mas rápido llegarían, entre mas rápido llegasen mas rápido terminarían con la reunión de ultimo minuto que había programado el Decimo y entre mas rápido terminasen con la reunión mas tiempo tendrían para destrozar cualquiera de las camas de invitados de la base/mansión aunque también podían usar otros lugares, la sala de armamento por ejemplo.

-¿Nos vamos?, kora.

Lal asintió pero antes de que tan siquiera mencionase una palabra sintió un vibrar de su celular en su cintura lo cual le extraño mas aun cuando vio el numero desconocido, solo habían tres personas tenían el numero de _ese_ celular y entre ellas figuraba el rubio a quien le daba la espalda, Reborn y el Decimo, y quien sea que tuviese su numero lo debía de haber conseguido de ese duo demoniaco tutor-alumno.

-¿Quién carajos eres?

Ante todo los buenos modales.

La peliazul gruño al contestar pero coloco su celular en altavoz.

-Por tu tono me imagino que ya tienen a sus especímenes.

Lo que le faltaba.

Les daría el grito del siglo a ese duo demoniaco por dar su numero a su lunático menos favorito.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Verde? Y ¿Quién de los dos te dio mi número?

No hacia falta decir a quienes se refería.

-Tengo uno vivo y uno muerto conmigo, hable con Viper y tiene otros dos de ellos, vivos aunque con un pase directo al psiquiátrico; Skull otros dos especímenes vivos y Fon recién llego a Japón con su aprendiz, tienen tres de ellos, bastante golpeados pero vivos…

Ese desgraciado.

Podía sentir la burla del científico en cada palabra con las que ignoraba sus dos preguntas aunque de un momento a otro la voz de Verde se volvió de lo mas seria.

-… y si es que hay algo que quieras compartir este es un buen momento para hacerlo, Lal.. y tu también Colonello, apreciaría la cooperación de ambos.. claro que tendrán mas información de la que den.

La mencionada chasqueo la lengua a la vez que escuchaba una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo a sus espaldas.

Ambos tenían ordenes, ordenes del adolecente que les había convocado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el _Decimo_?

Sabia que Verde no le diría nada pero jugar un poco de su juego no estaría nada mal.

-Lo mismo que te dijo a ti.

Retiraba su anterior pensamiento.

Colonello soltó un bufido aunque se mantuvo en silencio.

-No estoy para tus juegos, Verde. Habla.

Se escucho algo de movimiento por la línea antes de que se obtuviese la respuesta del científico.

-Estoy arriesgando mi preciosa e invaluable vida en esto así que si tienes algo aparte de lo que yo tengo me seria de mucha ayuda, si quieres puedes sacrificar tu vida en esto y de seguro Colonello te acompañara con gusto en ello, no me importa pero dame lo que necesito antes de que seas carne de cañón.

Si algo era mas que claro entre los ex-arcobalenos era que tanto Reborn como Verde tenían complejo de Dios, eran de lo mas narcisistas y eran pésimos con el tacto. Lal se recordó respirar y que el asesinato telefónico aun no era posible ya que si lo fuese hace años que habría matado a Verde; apretó el celular haciendo que la pantalla titilase ligeramente.

-No se la clase de información que tengas pero perdiste, no tengo nada.

Se estaba aburriendo del juguito del científico por lo que sopeso colgar la llamada pero las llamadas de Verde nunca eran una perdida de tiempo, al menos no del todo.

-Mal, muy mal…

Odiaba ese tono de ¨se algo que tu no¨ que siempre se cargaba el científico.

-…¿entonces no atacaron la mansión central de Vongola?...

Ese bastardo.

Lal apretó el celular a la vez que maldecía mentalmente mientras escuchaba como Colonello maldecía en un tono demasiado bajo para ser escuchado por alguien aparte de ella.

 _¿Tan fácilmente era filtrada la información de Vongola?_

La peli azul se dio una cachetada mental, si se trataba de información Verde podía tener acceso a ella con solo mover un poco sus manos sobre su teclado.

 _¿Acaso él…?_

-…¿No hackearon el sistema? y no creas que fui yo, no va conmigo además de que tengo un trato con el Decimo…

 _¿Qué trato?_

Lal apretó aun mas el celular, si seguía así rompería el aparato.

-…¿no robaron antecedentes médicos?...

 _¿Cómo carajos Verde podía saber de aquello?_

Maldito genio.

-…¿y no se in..?-

La peli azul escucho claramente como Colonello sacaba un arma, debía ser algún otro imbécil con el ego demasiado inflado para creer que podía con ellos dos, dejaría que el rubio se encargase.

-Suficiente.

Sintió una mano mas que conocida palmearle la espalda en busca de su atención pero aun así no se voltio ya que de momento prefería fulminar a su celular con la mirada, no lo rompía porque era su único medio de comunicación con el Decimo.

-Lal, cálmate.

La mencionada soltó un gruñido antes de tan siquiera responder.

-Cállate, Colonello.

 _Cuenta hasta diez, no, hasta cien, mejor aun hasta mil._

-¿Ya estas cooperativa?

Al carajo contar.

Lal dejo de apretar el celular.

-No tengo porque revelarte nada, solo sigo ordenes de Tsunayoshi Sawada y explícitamente ni Colonello ni yo tenemos por que revelarte nada, si es que aun quieres alguna respuesta puedes pedírselas a al mismo Decimo cuando le veas.

Decirle lo que sabia a Verde seria lo mismo que traicionar las ordenes que Tsunayoshi Sawada le dio y eso era algo que no haría aunque sabia que si le decía a Verde lo que sabia tendría un mejor panorama de todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero no traicionaría al Decimo, sabia perfectamente donde estaban sus lealtades.

Se escucho mas movimiento por la línea.

-No creo que sea lo mismo con Colonello.

Lal ni volteo para escuchar la respuesta de su prometido.

-Ni muerto, kora

La peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír.

Habría premio para Colonello esa noche.

-Interesante…

El movimiento a sus espaldas se volvió a reanudar aunque esta vez sintió a Colonello mas relajado, mierda.

-…voltea, Lal.

La llamada se corto pero eso no la tenia en lo mas mínimo molesta sino que la tenia iracunda y al voltear toda la ira solo hizo mas que aumentar al ver a Verde parado a un par de metros lejos de ellos mas fresco que una lechuga sosteniendo una pequeña caja arma verde pero lo que colmo el vaso de su sacrosanta paciencia fue la sonrisa de burla que traía en su cara.

 _-Figlio di putana._

El insulto fue con eco ya que tanto Colonello como Lal lo dijeron al mismo tiempo así como también tenían el mismo pensamiento asesino en sus mentes aunque se estaban conteniendo bastante, algo tenia que decir el científico para exponerse así.

-También es un gusto verlos…

No, mejor lo mataban de una vez.

Lal preparo su Nuvola Guatelete, el arma que tenia enredado en el brazo, mientras que Colonello hizo tronar sus nudillos, no matarían a Verde pero si le dejarían bastante golpeado.

-…y antes de que me vayan a atacar quería felicitarles por pasar la prueba del Decimo Vongola.

Decir que aquello les dejo sin el pensamiento seria una mentira, se sentía frios.

-¿Qué prueba?

Nuevamente la peli azul y el rubio hablaron al mismo tiempo a lo que Verde meneo la cabeza con una falsa expresión de pesar.

-Lo esperaba de Colonello pero de ti, Lal, me decepcionas.

Lal se sintió idiota hasta un poco aturdida cuando la verdad la golpeo.

-Explícate, kora.

Colonello fulmino con la mirada a Verde, quería respuesta ya que no sabia para que ponerles una prueba si Tsuna ya tenia sus lealtades.

¿o era que no confiaba en ellos?

¿Tan poco fiables eran?

Vio como Verde balanceo la caja arma que tenia en sus manos.

¿O es que acaso..?

-No hace falta.

El rubio voltio a ver a su prometida quien miraba de lo mas tensa al científico.

-Veo que entendiste la situación en la que se encuentran.

Colonello frunció el ceño, puede que Lal entendiese sin necesidad de palabras pero el no entendía nada.

-¿Lal?.. _merda._

Oh, si… _merda_.

Tanto Lal como él trabajaban con el Nono e Iemitsu las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, bajo sus ordenes y con información clasificada, era normal que Tsuna desconfiase de ambos aunque ya le hubiesen jurado lealtad en la Ceremonia de Sucesión pero no solo era aquello sino que parecía que el Decimo estaba comprobando lealtades porque estaban seguros de no ser los únicos en ser probados de ese modo y si consideraban todas las implicaciones, el ofrecimiento de traición por información que les había ofrecido Verde era tal vez la prueba mas grande que hubiesen tenido y el seguro de la confianza que Tsuna les depositase de ahí en adelante; tanto Lal como él habían visto de lo que era capaz de hacer el aparentemente inocente chiquillo a quienes le traicionaban.

Bendito sea el momento en el cual Lal no colgó o rompió el celular.

-Bien, pasamos, ahora ¿por qué estas aquí? No se supone que tendrías que estar ya en la base/mansión informando o algo.

Verde se en congio de hombros para la exasperación de la peli azul.

-Me tienen que llevar.

Colonello alzo una ceja divertido.

-Y tu movilidad, kora.

Verde simplemente miro con fastidio la caja arma en sus manos.

-Los idiotas que me emboscaron no eran tan idiotas.

Eso explicaría el hecho de que hubiese matado a uno.

-¿Y son invisibles? O ¿qué?, kora.

La mirada de Verde cuando quería mostrar uno de sus experimentos nunca habían sido del agrado de ninguno de los dos ex-arcobalenos, ambas Lluvias observaron como Verde apuntaba con la caja arma a la aun abierta puerta trasera del auto solo para que en segundos apareciese un rayo verde haciendo desaparecer los tres cuerpos trajeados de las personas que los atacaron.

-Es un contenedor de materia viva, bastante útil para ser franco aunque aun sigue en un proceso de mejora.

Escalofriantemente útil, quien sabe lo que Verde podría llegar a hacer con un contenedor de materia y no uno cualquiera sino una de materia viva.

 _Humanos._

Lal no lo admitiría nunca pero en ocasiones el científico le causaba escalofríos.

-Sube, ya se acerca la hora de la reunión.

* * *

Pesadilla, eso era como podía describirlo todo.

En su vida, nunca, podría olvidar esos ojos caramelo que tanto le gustaba ver estar llenos de ese vacío escalofriante como lo habían estado cuando Tsunayoshi-kun llego a la base/mansión aquella noche; aquellos ojos vacíos, aquellos ojos le perseguirían como le perseguían sus pesadillas de los _Estraneo_ o de su tiempo en _Vindice_.

Los ojos que había tenido Tsunayoshi-kun en aquel momento habían gritado ya no tener nada por lo que vivir, nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que existir.

Aquella mirada había sido grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Aquellos ojos carentes de cualquier indicio de vida nunca los olvidaría.

Aquellos ojos que delataban lo que le había pasado y de lo que no le pudo proteger.

Hasta un ciego hubiese visto lo que le había pasado a Tsunayoshi-kun lo cual, por como le había visto, no solo lo había dañado físicamente sino que le había quebrado, le había roto.

 _Impotencia. Se sentía impotente ante lo sucedido_

Aquello había sido algo que pudo evitar si es que no guardase ese estigma que tenia con la mafia, nunca acepto nada que viniese de la mafia al menos no desde que había dejado de ser un experimento mas de los Estraneo pero todo, absolutamente todo, lo que tuviese que ver con Tsunayoshi-kun le importaba.

 _Esa carta._

Si solo no le hubiese restado importancia, si la hubiese abierto en su momento y no cuando ya era tarde _¿abría cambiado algo?_ No lo sabia y el hubiera era una broma cruel y una ilusión traicionera que no podría volverse realidad por mas que la recrease miles de veces, nada cambiaria aquel momento en que vio el estado deprimente en el que llego el castaño.

Las ropas hechas un desastre.

El cabello cortado de manera dispareja.

Las heridas.

La sangre y suciedad mezcladas.

La mirada sin vida.

Esa voz hueca.

El cojeo y tambaleo.

La ira y la impotencia que sintió al no poder moverse de la impresión.

El dolor que sintió al no poder seguir a Tsunayoshi-kun.

El no poder hacer nada para cambiar aquello.

Aquello… aquello… ¨ _eso¨_ que le había pasado a su Tsunayoshi-kun nunca se lo perdonaría, no podía, no quería perdonárselo, prefería que esa herida psicológica autoimpuesta siguiese abierta como un recordatorio constante de su negligencia, otra herida emocional sumada a las múltiples que tenia, solo que esta era diferente a cualquier otra, esta era una en la que recordase una y otra vez el momento en el que vio _aquella_ mirada _._

Le dolió verle así.

Cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora de los días que pasaron fue un suplicio sin fin, su pequeño infierno personal.

En los días seguidos a aquella llegada solo había estado en la sala de la base/mansión ya que después de que había tratado de entrar a la habitación del castaño sin ninguna clase de éxito debido extraño campo de llamas que no dejaba entrar a nada ni a nadie aparte del ex-arcobaleno; cuando toco aquellas llamas… esa oscuridad, esos sonidos, esas sensaciones, ese miedo, esas nauseas, ese dolor lacerante no solo le hizo entender lo traumante que todo aquello pudo haber sido todo para Tunayoshi-kun sino que se había llenado de unas ansias casi incontrolables de enterrar su tridente cada miembro del cuerpo de quien le hubiese osado haber tocado un solo cabello a su Tsunayoshi-kun.

Quería un culpable y un cadáver pero si había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro era del hecho de que mataría tan lentamente a ese malnacido que deseara no haberse cruzado nunca con su Tsunayoshi-kun es mas le hará desear le hará desear nunca haber tenido tan siquiera el pensamiento de haberse metido con su tierno y adorable Jefe. Los siete infiernos serian un día de campo de flores comparado a lo que le haría padecer a ese malnacido sin contar con que disfrutaría cada jodido segundo de aquello.

 _Cada jodido segundo._

Desde un principio supo lo que le había pasado a Tsunayoshi-kun así como también sabia que, obviando a Ave-kun, el resto de los guardianes no lo supieron al momento sino poco después que unieron lentamente las piezas de todo aquello.

¿Qué sentido hubiese tenido decirles a los guardianes que él sabia desde un inicio lo que le había pasado a Tsunayoshi-kun? Ninguno.

¿Para que decirles?¿Para que tuviesen lastima de lo que le paso a Tsunayoshi-kun? A su tierno y adorable castaño no gustaba de la lastima, eso lo tenia mas que claro; puede que Tsunayoshi-kun no lo aparentase pero era una persona bastante orgullosa aunque bastante inseguro con ese disfraz de conejo bien puesto.

¿Qué sintiesen pena por su adorable y tierno Jefe? A Tsunayoshi-kun no le gustaría ese sentimiento menos aun luego de lo que le paso y él nunca sentiría ni lastima ni pena por alguien como el castaño, nunca, así como nunca le trataría de manera diferente por aquello.

¿Qué sentido tenia comentar algo que solo dañaría aun mas a Tsunayoshi-kun si es que por alguna razón hubiese salido de su habitación? Puede que se sintiese culpable así como también puede que en muchas ocasiones le hubiese gustado tener una lengua bípeda con la cual sembrase algo de caos en la vida del castaño pero nunca diría nada que verdaderamente dañase al su tierno y adorable Jefe, es mas nunca había dicho algo verdaderamente hiriente al menor.

Las horas que siguieron perdieron su significado.

Solo espero noticias del estado del castaño.

Solo esperaba noticias sentado en el sillón favorito de Tsunayoshi-kun.

Solo esperaba noticias de Tsunayoshi-kun, y aunque le doliese esperaba tanto malas como buenas noticias aunque mas esperaba por saber de las malas, no tenia muchas esperanzas con las buenas ¿para que llenarse de ellas cuando habian minúsculas posibilidades de escucharlas?

Solo quería que siguiese consiente, tan consiente como para que aun quedasen esperanzas de sacarle del poso en el cual debía de estarse ahogando.

Esos momentos en los que se mantuvo a la espera de noticias fueron los momentos mas torturosos de toda su corta vida, aun mas de lo que fue haber estado encerrado con los _Estraneo_ a la espera de volver a ser el siguiente en los experimentos y aun mas de haber estado flotando en el tanque de _Vindice_ , aquellos momentos de espera fueron su purgatorio porque su infierno era recordar esa mirada, esos ojos vacíos carentes de cualquier emoción.

Solo quer… ¿disparos?

Xanxus.

Varia.

¿Tenían que hacer una de sus inesperadas visitas AHORA?

 _¿Qué querían? ¿Matarles?_ Ya estaban casi muertos, tal vez darles el tiro de gracia aunque no les dejaría, tenia que seguir consiente para recibir noticias de Tsunayoshi-kun y sacarle del estado en el que debía de estar.

Mando a Nagi a su habitación como muchas de las tantas veces que llevaba haciendo desde que esta desperto.

Varia exigió respuestas a sus preguntas por lo que decidió decirles algunas cuantas palabras aunque no hubiese dicho casi nada en el tiempo que llevaba en la sala de la base/mansión pero al final dejo que el perro faldero hablase o al menos eso fue hasta que apareció el ex-arcobaleno; nunca le había visto en peor estado pero nadie se encontraba mucho mejor de cómo se veía el hitman, nadie había comido bien, nadie había dormido sin despertarse a los pocos minutos, nadie se había movido mucho.

Los oscuros ojos del hitman le acusaban, los acusaban. No podia reprochárselo ni hacer burla de ello ya que era solo culpa de ellos, suya.

Xanxus y el ex-arcobaleno se fueron, bien.

¿Por qué Varia no se largaba de una buena vez? No quería que nadie supiese lo que le había sucedido a Tsunayoshi-kun, era su privacidad y apostaba una vuelta por los seis infiernos a que su Jefe no quería que lo que le paso se hiciese publico o al…

 _Espera._

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Squalo había dicho que Tsunayoshi-kun había llamado a Varia?

¿Por qué ellos? O mejor ¿para que?

¿Cuando?

Había estado a segundos de preguntar y posiblemente absolver sus dudas cuando volvió a aparecer el ex-arcobaleno y traía nuevamente esa pulcritud con la que siempre andaba aunque Xanxus ya no estaba con él.

¿Por qué Xanxus si podía estar con Tsunayoshi-kun?

¿Por qué?

No valía la pena ni preguntar nada ya que Reborn no le diría ni una sola palabra de lo que le pasaba a Tsunayoshi-kun es mas podía apostar que el hitman quería disparar a quien se atreviese a tan siquiera sacarle ligeramente de sus casillas y el aun quería seguir con vida para destripar a quien toco al castaño, decidió que de momento tampoco preguntaría a Varia.

No se fijo en nadie, no se fijo en los Varias, no se fijo en el penoso estado en el que se encontraban el resto de los guardianes, ni siquiera se fijo en su propio estado lo cual debía de resultar cómico debido a la bacterofobia que tenia pero por esta vez no le importaba tener la misma ropa o no haberse bañado con la regularidad que acostumbraba, ni siquiera importaba no haberse cambiando de guantes solo quería seguir con ese castigo mental auto impuesto hasta que pudiese ver a Tsunayoshi-kun porque puede que no tuviese esa intuición de los Vongola pero presentía que pronto vería al castaño solo que no sabia cuando.

Dejo escapar mas tiempo en su espera, tiempo en el cual revivió esos ojos una y otra vez sin importar que tan doloroso fuese así como también maquino una y mil veces lo que haría para destruir a esa cucaracha que toco a Tsunayoshi-kun, sabia que estaba siendo algo introspectivo y hasta se encontraba descuidando su cuerpo en caso de cualquier emergencia pero no podía dejar de revivir el momento en el que vio a Tsunayoshi-kun llegar como llego.

Un dolor punzante atravesaba su ser cada ve que pensaba en todo lo que debieron haberle hecho a su Tsunayoshi-kun, todo lo que debieron haberle hecho en el estado débil en el que se debió de encontrar, todo lo que debieron haberle hecho en contra de su voluntad, todo lo que debió de haber sufrido, todo lo que le debió de haber marcado.

Sabia que Nagi había vuelto mas repuesta pero seguía igual de destrozada que todos aunque ella lo exteriorizase mejor que cualquiera.

No sabia si fueron segundo, minutos u horas las que se sumió en sus pensamientos, solo sabia que tenia preguntas de las cuales dos destacaban.

¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-kun?

¿Por qué siempre el que salía herido tenia que ser él?

Se repitió esas dos preguntas un par de veces hasta que las puertas de la sala de la base/mansión fueron estampadas.

En segundos todos reaccionaron, las armas las tenían mas que listas y las llamas mas que activadas pero nadie ataco, de momento.

Nadie hizo un movimiento al ver a los ingresantes, si bien no podía reconocer a los dos pelinegros idénticos si podía reconocer a Xanxus… y a Tsunayoshi-kun por mas cambiado que estuviese, algo andaba mal y lo supo cuando la llama del castaño fue encendida.

Ese no era su Tsunayoshi-kun.

¿Y ese impostor quería su anillo?¿el anillo que le ataba a Tsunayoshi-kun? Que se joda.

 _Merda, Nagi._

El pelinegro con las sais la había dejado inconsciente y quitado la mitad del anillo de la Niebla a su querida Nagi con suma facilidad, correría sangre.

Ataco.

¿Ahora el pelinegro de la lanza?

¿Por qué carajos le decían Tsu a su Tsunayoshi-kun?

No quería juegos, se había cansado de ellos por el momento.

-¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadera cara? No me engañas, no eres Tsunayoshi-kun.

Al parecer aquellas palabras fueron lo que desencadeno todo ya que donde en un momento estuvo la imagen de Tsunayoshi-kun se encontró el pelinegro de las sais… en aquel momento su corazón se detuvo pero a latir cuando vio como las llamas de la niebla se desprendían del cuerpo de la persona que había atacado a Nagi.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese percatado al momento?

¿Cómo era posible que Tsunayoshi-kun tuviese esas llamas? Si había algo de lo que estaba cien por ciento seguro era de que aquellas llamas eran de Tsunayoshi-kun, debió de darse cuenta cuando vio la rara pureza que tenían, una pureza que solo tenían las llamas de Tsunayoshi-kun.

No se sorprendió, aunque si le fastidio, cuando le vio con los anillos de los guardianes de la Tormenta, de la Lluvia, del Rayo, del Sol, ambas mitades del anillo de la Niebla y el anillo de la Nube aunque si se sorprendió del hecho de cómo llamo a esos dos desconocidos.

 _¿Al-nii?¿Milo-nii?_

 _¿Quiénes eran?_

Nunca les había visto ni había visto a Tsunayoshi-kun actuar con esa familiaridad, esa confianza absoluta que se podía escuchar en su voz y ver en su mirada.

Presto atención a cada palabra que decía Tsunayoshi-kun.

Si hubiesen estado en otra situación, se hubiese reído del hecho de que Tsunayoshi-kun llamo ¨papa¨ al hitman aunque parecía que casi nadie se dio cuenta de este hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba decir aquello a Tsunayoshi-kun, al menos de manera consiente, pero no tenia ningún animo de reír ni en hacer alguna burla.

Se quedo observando todo, desde como Tsunayoshi-kun despedía a todos en la habitación hasta esos dos extraños dijeron algo que se sumaria a otro de sus pesares mentales antes de ser despedidos por el castaño.

 _¨…-¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiésemos sido una amenaza real?¿nos hubiesen podido derrotar en su estado actual? No, por supuesto que no, solo hubiesen sido una carga en su estado actual…¨_

No podía debatir aquello y al parecer Ave-kun tampoco podía ya que no había dicho absolutamente nada ¿Y que podrían decir? Nada ya que de haber sido una amenaza real de seguro hubiesen salido mas que heridos.

-Lo siento, Kyôya.

El hecho de que su adorable Jefe metiese a Ave-kun en una ilusión pudo ser predecible pero indetenible ya que no dio ni tiempo reaccionar.

No podía mas.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esas llamas? Y no me digas que recién han aparecido por que no me lo voy a creer.

Usualmente en ocasiones como esta usaba un tono burlón pero desde _aquel_ día no podía usarlo, simplemente no podia.

-¿Qué paso Mukuro? A donde fueros tus modales ¿Ni un ¨como estas¨ me vas a dar?

Desapareció su tridente.

Se sentía preocupado, culpable, dolido, cansado, tan fuera de si que casi ni se reconocía.

-¿Me vas hacer lo mismo que a Ave-kun y el resto?

¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-kun se veía como si nada le hubiese pasado, como si todo fuese normal? No ¿Por qué se veía como si aparentase que nada malo pasase?

Este Tsunayoshi-kun era falso, llevaba una mascara burlona y no le gustaba.

-No…

El castaño avanzo hasta que solo le separaban dos pasos de él

-…quiero hablar cara a cara contigo.

¿Hablar?¿era enserio?

El solo quería el nombre del malnacido que le había atacado pero si Tsunayoshi-kun quería hablar, hablarían.

Cambio el numero de su ojo rojo al numero uno en japonés.

La habitación a su alrededor fue cambiando hasta convertirse en un prado sin fin, al alrededor de ellos no había nadie salvo por ellos dos; si es que alguien llegaba a entrar a la sala donde habían estado no les verían ni a él ni al castaño pero si verían al resto de los guardianes que seguían ahí en las ilusiones en las que el castaño les puso.

-Hablemos, Tsunayoshi-kun

Un prado sin fin rodeado de los diferentes tipos de flores desde las mas comunes a las mas raras que se pudiesen encontrar; la increíble variedad de aromas mezclados en aquel lugar era de lo mas relajante, incluso podía llegar a decir que era de lo mas pacifico; esta era una de sus ilusiones favoritas, su refugio, su fortaleza, su equilibrio y su escape del mundo; en aquel prado solo había estado Nagi y él, ese prado solo había sido creado por él y para él aunque algunas veces dejo entrar a su querida Nagi como cuando le conto todos los hechos sucedidos en su inconciencia, al menos lo que le conto su ilusión, esas ocasiones habían sido bastante pocas y nunca dejo que nadie mas pusiese siquiera un pensamiento en aquel prado, no dejo que nadie nunca supiese de la existencia de aquel lugar, al menos no hasta ahora.

-Impresionante, Mukuro…

El ilusionista observo a detalle todos los cambios que tenia el joven Capo desde su físico a la voz pero aun con esa mascara burlona siguió viendo a ese chico que vio aquella vez en Kokuyo, aquel chico inseguro, nervioso, de corazón excesivamente noble que llegaba a la exasperación y al igual que la primera vez, le gusto mirarle aunque ahora se sintiese doloroso.

-…si no fuese porque te vi hacerlo casi podría decir que este lugar existe.

 _¿Y ahora que?_

* * *

 **¿Dudas?¿alguna? levanten la manito!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	42. Extra 12 parte III

**Holaaaaaa! Chicas/os que leen esto! me tarde en publicar por dos razones, la primera es que estuve noqueada por las medicinas de la extraccion de la muela del juicio y todo, los que hayan experimentado aquello me entenderán u.u y lo segundo es porque mi compu se tardo en atualizar el nuevo IOS y.y.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior!**

 **Victoria Chacin: Aun falta bastante para el final de todo esto pero de que todo se resolvera poco a poco pero habrán cosas que es mejor mantener en secreto, es una pista lol**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Mukuro tiene debilidades como cualquier persona pero aun pese a estas piensa en Tsuna antes que el, al menos en este fic... me alegra que te llegase a gustar el cap... como digo y siempre dire, Tsuna es alguien inseguro y quiere comprobar quienes le son de fiar y quienes; no se si necesitaras pañuelos extras en los siguientes capítulos pero lo que si te aseguro es que yo si llorare al escribirlos TT-TT**

 **Psdta.** **Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... hubiese hecho que Mukuro nunca hubiese ido a Vindice!**

* * *

 **Extra: El Arte de la Seducción por Luss parte III**

-Estas mas loco de lo que creía si es que acaso crees que usare esto, la respuesta sigue siendo no por si es que no entendiste.

Tsuna lanzo la gran caja blanca para luego cruzarse de brazos; las palabras del castaño sonaban de lo mas molestas lo cual desentonaba de manera titánica con el fuerte sonrojo que le cubría todo el rostro.

 _Oh! Dulce juventud._ No, él también era joven así que _dulce adolescencia!_.

-Nee~ Nee~ Tsuna-chan…

Lussuria volvió a recoger por decima octava vez la casi sacrosanta caja con el ¨atuendo nocturno¨ del menor, solo tenia que convencerle de usarlo y su trabajo estaría casi completo.

Solo imaginarlo ya sentía ganas de gritar de emoción.

 _Aguanta las ganas de gritar de emoción, aguanta las ganas de gritar de emoción, aguanta las ganas de gritar de emoción… aguanta las ganas de gritar de emoción!_

-…solo será por esta noche…

El Varia sabia que si no encontraba una buena forma de convencer al adorable mafioso todo el esfuerzo que venia haciendo hasta ahora habría sido en vano lo cual sinceramente seria un total desperdicio si se consideraba todos los buenos atributos que tenia Tsuna-chan, además de descubrir por quien era que accedía a todo aquello.

-…será una manera de que pierdas cualquier tipo de vergüenza, para muchos casos el arte de la seducción se basa principalmente en la desinhibición, habrá casos en los que podrás usar tu ¨inocencia¨ natural pero en su mayoría tienes que perder cualquier tipo de vergüenza si es que verdaderamente quieres atrapar a alguien…

El guardián del Sol de Varia se emociono y hizo un baile de la victoria de manera interna al ver el brillo curioso en la mirada del menor.

 _La curiosidad mato al gato pero beneficio al ratón._

Lussuria volvió a extender la caja blanca en la cual que encontraban todo lo que el castaño necesitaba para ese momento.

Tsuna tomo la caja de manera vacilante pero aun así la sostuvo contra si.

-…y la mejor forma de hacerlo es seguir el plan que te mencione antes…

El guardián sostuvo la caja antes de que esta cállese al suelo, las acciones de Tsuna-chan eran de lo mas entretenidas pero no podía seguir con esto por siempre, ver tirar para luego recoger no era lo suyo después de todo.

-… este es el ultimo paso y lo único que te falta para hacerlo bien, Tsuna-chan~ solo esto, no importa la ¨presa¨ que escojas, siempre caerá, solo has que te obedezca…

A la ultima palabra el rostro del menor cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa brillante de lo mas inocente, la mascara de Tsuna-chan estaba ahí lo cual significaba que lo tenia en donde quería.

 _¿Con que celebraría este acontecimiento?_

¿Un buen whisky de la colección privada de Xanxus? No, ni el era tan suicida.

¿Champagne? Muy formal.

¿Vino añejo? No le apetecía por el momento.

¿Un simple coctel? Podría ser.

Ya decidiría luego, por ahora disfrutaría de la futura vista que tendría de todos los acontecimientos.

-…tienes que divertirte como sabes hacerlo, al igual que ayer…

El día anterior había sentido que estaba creando un pequeño mounstro, un adorable y tierno incubo, pero aun le faltaba algo y eso era desinhibición total, la clase de desinhibición que solo se ganaba de una forma _especial_.

-…y si haces lo que te propuse tendrás aun mas diversión.

Lussuria borro cualquier indicio de tranquilidad en su ser cuando sintió que el terror le invadía en el momento en el cual Tsuna-chan hizo un movimiento rápido quitándole la caja de las manos para colocarla suavemente en su cama de dosel rosa para luego mirarle con esos implacables ojos anaranjados.

Oh-Oh.

-Luss~…

El mencionado trago grueso.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no debió de presionar tanto a Tsuna-chan.

-…me caes muy bien, incluso hasta te podría llegar a decir Luss-nee pero no creas que no se lo que tratas de hace con todo esto….

El menor hizo un movimiento circular con la mano refiriéndose a todo lo que hasta ahora había pasado, sus palabras eran como los cuchillas de obsidiana, frías y con corte preciso.

 _Merda._

Había sido descubierto y podría ser que presiono demasiado a Tsuna-chan.

-…no tientes mucho mi paciencia ya que no soy ningún juguete ni tampoco trates de divertirte a costa mia ¿ _capisci?_

Puede que se sintiese algo intimidado por los ojos naranjas del menor pero aun así, Lussuria, sonrió palmeando los suaves cabellos castaño ya que por cosas como estas era que le caía tan bien el menor, prefería millones de veces a este pequeña y tierna versión de Reborn al conejillo que se asustaba hasta de su propia sombra.

-No te preocupes, Tsuna-chan solo quiero divertirme tanto como tu.

El brillo naranja se atenuó considerablemente pero la sonrisa del menor cambio a una un tanto avergonzada cuando volvió a mirar la caja en la cama.

-¿Me ayudas con el atuendo, Luss-nee?

 _Luss-nee._

Le encantaba como sonaba aquello aunque estaba mas que seguro de que esa forma en la que Tsuna-chan le llamo solo seria para ocasiones volvió a palmear los suaves cabellos castaños antes de retorcerse sobre si mismo con una firme determinacion.

-Hare que Tsuna-chan luzca divino para la función~…

En esta ocasión el castaño no se ruborizo ni nada por el estilo sino que empezó a quitarse el traje que llevaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lo que le hacia preguntarse una cosa que rondaba su mente durante ya bastante tiempo.

-…¿Tsuna-chan, eres naturalmente lampiño o te depilas?

La verdad sea dicha, la piernas del castaño siempre lucían tan perfectas, sin ningún ápice de bello por lo que daba que pensar a la vez que generaba cierta punzada de envidia ¿y como no estarlo si es que esas piernas por si solas parecían atraer hombre como abejas a la miel?

El Varia espero ser reprendido o tan siquiera escuchar ese gritillo indignado del menor pero este solo murmuro de manera resentida algo de su herencia materna mientras se terminaba de quitarse los pantalones y la camisa camisa para ir por la caja con el atuendo.

La iluminación golpeo a Lussuria.

Bendito sean los tacones, los tintes de cabello, los delineadores, el rizador, la base en crema y el maquillaje mundial.

Había dado con el santo grial, las puertas del Valhala, una de las piezas de arte perdidas en la historia y todas y cada unas de las reliquias inimaginables.

Había encontrado al uke de ukes.

* * *

La música inundaba el lugar, por unos segundos creyó reconocer el soundtrack de una de las películas que le hizo ver Luss pero prefirió ignorarlo ya que no quería revivir aquellos recuerdos.

Tsuna se estremecio.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esto?_ Se suponía que debía de haber esperado tranquilamente a su papa y a Xanxus-nii en el sillón del castillo de Varia, jugar a las cartas con cualquiera de los sirvientes o de los subordinados, llamar a Hayato o a cualquiera de sus guardianes pero no, tuvo que tener curiosidad por las palabras de Luss.

 _Seducción_.

Tsuna se sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba ligeramente.

 _Estúpido Mukuro._

 _Estúpidas películas._

 _Estúpido Mukuro._

 _Estúpido beso, estúpidas manos descaradas, estúpida lengua, estupid…_

Las mejillas del castaño se calentaron aun mas.

 _Estúpido Mukuro._

Si no hubiese sido por su curiosidad en esos momentos no tendría porque estar en un club de estrípers.

¿Por qué Luss asigno una club de estrípers como punto de reunión para los nuevos reclutas? Ni idea ¿tal vez un regalo antes de que vean el infierno en el que se habían metido? No importaba.

-Leeré los expedientes de Luss cuando todo esto acabe.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Si es que antes tenia dudas sobre Luss en su posible trabajo de proxeneta ahora esas dudas habían aumentado considerablemente.

Lo único medianamente bueno de todo aquello era que había acordado algunos puntos con Luss.

Primero, no desnudarse completamente.

Tsuna sintió como su rostro enrojecía al recordar como exigió al guardián un segundo disfraz debajo del que ya tenia, al final de aquello lo lamento.

Segundo, usar un pequeño antifaz como la noche anterior.

En eso batallo un poco con el guardián ya que este había querido darle un maquillaje completo en vez de solo ayudarle a ponerse todo el disfraz, gano al decirle que podía tomarle una foto sin el antifaz y SIN maquillaje… esa foto le perseguiría hasta quien sabe cuando.

Tercero, elegir una ¨ _presa_ ¨ cualquiera ya sea de los nuevos reclutas o del publico.

La verdad era que su ¨presa¨, como se empeñaba en llamarlo Luss, no le importaba en demasía ya que con cualquiera estaría bien, solo tenia que desinhibirse ¿cierto?

Cuarto, no irse con nadie aparte de Luss.

Esa había sido unánime.

Quinto y ultimo, divertirse.

Tsuna soltó una bufido al recordar como Luss le dejo diciéndole aquello

¿Divertirse? Vaya broma.

¿Cómo podría divertirse con algo tan vergonzoso como aquello? Tendría suerte si es que no se caia en el escenario.

Hasta el momento solo había visto a las bailarinas salir vestidas y entrar con una bata y algunos billetes en las manos; ninguna le dio mas que una segunda mirada fastidiada a lo que él ni le vino importando. El castaño se levanto escuchando el tintineo de los adornos que tenia en el cabello y cuidando que su traje no se deshiciera ya que luego no tendría a nadie quien le ayudase a colocárselo nuevamente y no quería solo quedarse en el segundo disfraz que tenia debajo del primero; con un cuidado maestro y una elegancia inculcada a balazos camino hasta llegar a las gruesas cortinas de separaban el escenario del publico, le daba curiosidad saber quienes eran los reclutas y el publico que habría, según le había dicho Luss, ese era el único club al que no asistían mafiosos por lo que era perfecto para cualquier punto de reunión, lo cua le sonó bastante a mentira.

El joven Capo empujo ligeramente la gruesa cortina dejando ver una pequeña rendija para luego dar una mirada algo aburrida pero curiosa por el lugar.

Por las fotos que le dio el guardián del Sol de Varia ubico fácilmente a los reclutas pero solo un peli negro de ojos azules le llamo la atención y eso porque tenia los rasgos bastante parecidos a los de su guardián de la Niebla salvo porque el nuevo subordinado parecía tener una cara demasiado seria y Mukuro nunca llevaba esa cara, tampoco llevaba guantes de cuero además de que el subordinado no tenia los ojos heterocromáticos como tampoco tenia ese peinado de piña que le había empezado a llamar la atención.

El castaño sintió como sus mejillas volvían a calentarse.

 _¡Concentrate!_

Tsuna dio un par de sacudidas a su cabeza cuidando que ninguno de los adornos se desprendiesen para luego dar un segundo vistazo al lugar a lo que no pudo evitar sonreír, es mas quería reír.

 _¿No que los mafiosos no llegaban a ese club?_ Entonces ¿que hacia ¨ _ese_ ¨ mafioso ahí?

Volvió a mirar a esa esquina en la que bebía tranquilamente aquel hombre al que había visto en su ultima visita a la Mansión Central de Vongola; el castaño se relamió los labios de manera casi inconsciente al darse cuenta de que puede que si se divirtiese.

 _Regla numero #4 de Papa: Piensa como un asesino._

No solo quería reír sino que se había dado cuenta que lo que fuese ha hace le beneficiaria grandemente en un futuro cercano, puede que incluso tenga un espía nuevo.

 _Regla numero #2 del Arte de la Seducción de Luss: Identifica a tu presa._

Cualquier rastro de vergüenza que tuviese hasta el momento fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar nada, quería a ese hombre en sus manos, lo quería como su nuevo espía, un espía que tendría cada que llegase a Italia y que no sabría que era un espía.

 _Mi presa._

Tsuna sonrió, dos bailarinas mas y le tocaría salir.

* * *

Ninguno de los nuevos miembros de Varia sabían porque les habrían citado en un club de stripers de todos los lugares en los cuales les pudieron haber citado, lo único que todos creían era que era alguna especie de prueba a lo que les estaban sometiendo por lo que se mantenían lo mas alerta y serios posible, no dejarían que nada los tomara desprevenidos; llevaban en el lugar mas de dos horas, ya se habían presentado entre si por lo que no tendrían problemas en reconocerse si es que surgía algún inconveniente así como también habían tomado algunos turnos para vigilar la entrada del club por el que esperaban a Lussuria, uno de los altos mandos en Varia así como uno de los Guardianes de Xanxus Di Vongola, su nuevo Jefe.

Todos los nuevos miembros de Varia habían visto desfilar a una que otra bailarina mas atrevida que la anterior al igual que todas y cada una de ellas fueron mas voluptuosas que las anteriores pero ninguna hizo que la atención de los nuevos miembros de Varia temblase ni un segundo, eran de Elite después de todo pero sobre todo tenían que mantener una voluntad de acero, misma voluntad que había llevado a cada uno de ellos a donde se encontraban; cada una de las bailarinas había entrado al escenario con algún tipo de conjunto para al final despedirse del escenario sin el y con algunos montones de billetes.

Burnelo no sabia que era mas estresante, esperar a su superior sin poder concentrarse en la agradable vista que tenia delante de si hasta que llegase el turno de alguien mas en vigilar la puerta o tener que soportar el parloteo incesante de uno de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Hey, es tu turno.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió a las palabras del hombre sentado a su costado.

Recordaba el nombre de cada uno de ellos como también podía apostar que cada uno de los hombres en su mesa recordaban el suyo pero habían acordado no decirlos en voz alta para mantener sus identidades como un medio de prevención.

 _Al menos podre disfrutar de la vista._

Las luces se apagaron y los nuevos miembros de Varia no tardaron en ponerse alertas con manos en sus cinturas a punto de sacar cuchillos, pistolas o cualquier arma que tuviesen consigo. Tanto los asesinos españoles como los asesinos italianos intercambiaron miradas antes de tan siquiera hacer algún movimiento brusco, si es que atacaban seria al ver el movimiento de sus atacantes; esperaron unos segundos solo para oír un fondo instrumental bastante suave para que luego el proyector del club hiciese la alusión de algunos pétalos de flores cayendo alrededor de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que con la oscuridad parecía de un color negro dando un contraste delicado a las proyecciones; los asesinos solo se relajaron cuando se dieron cuenta que todo aquello era parte de la función al ver como las luces se enfocaron en el centro de las cortinas.

 _¿El especial de la noche?_

Burnelo no soltó sus cuchillos aunque si presto mayor atención al escenario al igual que cada hombre en la habitación incluso los que debían de vigilar las puertas pero no presto atención, tenían curiosidad de ver por quien harían todo ese numero introductorio.

El movimiento suave de las cortinas hizo que cada hombre en la habitación mirase expectante quien aparecería por lo que no fue sorpresa que cuando apareció un mujer con una sombrilla, un antifaz blanco y un kimono largo de color rojo la mayoría diera un chasqueo con la lengua aunque Burnelo y el resto de las personas en su mesa contuvieron el aliento, por el mismo hecho de ser asesinos tenían la vista mejor entrenada que la mayoría por lo que también podían apreciar mejor pese a la oscuridad del club.

El kimono rojo de delicado bordado floreado así como un manto de color gris que se pegaba delicadamente al cuerpo del la mujer en el escenario que si bien no tenia esos voluptuosos atributos que habían presenciado con anterioridad en las otras bailarinas tenia otros que llamaban la atención de por si y solo fueron perfectamente visibles cuando la chica bajo la sombrilla para luego cerrarla; la atención de toda la población masculina nuevamente cayo en la figura del el escenario.

Los cortos y suaves, a la vista, cabellos castaños arreglados delicadamente con adornos que lucían de lo mas finos y costosos para ese club además de unas largar orejas de conejo que se veían de lo mas reales; las delicadas facciones que se podían apreciar fuera del antifaz como también esos grandes y vivaces ojos anaranjados que parecían prometer cosas por las que darías tu vida, esa mirada que haría hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona que se encontraba tranquilamente en el escenario conecto con la de cada hombre en la habitación deteniéndose momentáneamente en algún hombre de una de las esquinas para luego pasearse por la mesa en la que se encontraban los nuevos miembros de Varia deteniéndose unos segundos mas en Brunelo para luego seguir.

La sombrilla quedo olvidada en algún lugar del escenario así como también el manto gris que cubría el kimono fue quitado suavemente.

Nadie supo cuando la música cambio a una mas provocativa así como tampoco importo.

El castaño camino lentamente con un ligero balanceo en sus caderas hasta el centro del escenario dando una sonrisa coqueta al publico al igual que daba una que otra mirada a algún afortunado.

Brunelo juraba que se estaba perdiendo algo pero ese pequeño ser divino en el escenario le hacia olvidarse hasta de su propio nombre, esa mirada y esa sonrisa debían de ser ilegales.

Tsuna deslizo las getas que traía lanzándolas fuera del escenario a la vez que daba un suspiro de alivio, esas cosas eran peor que los tacones que Lussuria le hizo probarse.

El compas de la canción se volvió mas lentos por unos segundo haciendo que el menor en el escenario sonriese de manera gatuna, mas de un hombre en la habitación estaba mas que listo para tirar sus billeteras, chequeras, cuentas de banco y tarjetas de crédito si es que con eso podían seguir viendo mas de esas expresiones.

Al cambio de canción, las manos de la castaña volaron hacia el cinto que traía en la cintura pero, para desesperación de muchos, simplemente lo recorrió con sus dedos.

-¡Quítatelo, muñeca!

Por la oscuridad no se podría decir de donde salieron las palabras pero lo que si podían decir era que aquel comentario divirtió a la castaña ya que rio ante el, el sonido era igual de agradable que la presencia de la chica, podría decirse que solo la risa de la muchacha embobo a mas de un hombre.

Burnelo estaba mas que dispuesto a averiguar el nombre, numero, dirección y de ser posible todos los datos habidos y por haber de la chica para cuando tuviese su primer día libre en del Castillo de Varia, seguramente mas de uno los querría así que tenia que ser rápido si es que los querría.

La música se volvía mas y mas provocativa a cada segundo en el que la castaña jugaba con el cordón de su cinto así como también subía la desesperación en cada hombre de la habitación hasta que la castaña por fin pareció compadecerse de ellos aunque dándoles una pequeña pero deliciosa tortura, desato lentamente el cordón que mantenía el cinto atado a la cintura. El cordón dorado cayo al suelo pero pese a que todo el mundo creía que el cinto de la cintura se iba a caer no lo hizo por lo que se escucho un gemido de frustración colectivo.

Tsuna se divertido de lo lindo cuando vio a su ¨presa¨ tragar duro en el momento en el que alejo las manos de su cinto para luego pasarlas lentamente por su cuello para luego bajar nuevamente al cinto desenvolviéndolo.

Cuando el cinto cayo al suelo, llovió.

Los billetes empezaron a caer en el escenario.

Tsuna soltó una pequeña risa, puede que el publico pensase que era por le agrado de recibir el dinero pero era por ver la clara desaprobación en la mirada de su presa; ya había cumplido la mayoría de las reglas de Luss pero aun le faltaba.

Burnelo había visto con fascinación como la castaña se había quitado el cinto solo para que luego se riese, era un sonido de lo mas encantador; el pelinegro observo atentamente como la castaña se volteo dando la espalda al publico.

Nadie supo en que momento la música volvió a cambiar a una un poco mas conocida, una canción que era un clásico en los clubs de stripers y al parecer la favorita de muchos ya que los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse así como los gritos emocionados.

 _You can leave your hat on._

La castaña se empezó a mover al ritmo de la música dando un balanceo en el cual se agitaron las orejas de conejo, con ambas manos separo la parte derecha del kimono rojo para luego coger la parte izquierda, en ningún momento voltio pero los gritos al igual que la música aumentaron.

-¡Quítate todo, Nena!

En el club se escucharon los ecos a aquel comentario al igual que se escucho el mismo comentario en la mesa de los nuevos miembros de Varia.

La castaña separo el kimono rojo del heneri blanco dejándolo caer para luego volver a hacer los mismos movimientos que hizo con el kimono rojo aunque esta vez se detuvo balanceando el heneri.

-¡Te doy mi tarjeta de crédito si te lo quitas!

-¡Y yo la del banco!

-¡Me caso si te lo quitas!

-¡Me divorcio por ti, bombón!

Incluso en la mesa de los nuevos miembros de Varia podían escucharse la misma clase de comentarios; Burnelo cayo en cuenta de lo que se le había pasado por alto, aquello gris que vio en un primer momento no era un manto sino un haori y si es que sus conocimientos de la sociedad japonesa no le fallaban, solo lo utilizaban los hombres.

 _Merda._

 _El era..es heterosexual._

El castaño voltio el rostro, aun sin deshacerse de la ultima prenda que traía, dando una sonrisa picara a lo que todos los comentarios pararon en el acto, es mas casi nadie respiraba tratando de ver algo antes de que el chico soltase la ultima prenda.

 _¿Por qué no disfrutar la vista de momento?_

El pelinegro se relajo antes de que el castaño en el escenario dejase caer la ultima prenda…

El gemido exasperado fue colectivo pero aun así se vio como lanzaron los billetes, una que otra tarjeta de crédito al igual que ¿eso era un cheque? Y aquello ¿una alianza de oro? Y por todo lo bendito ¿eso que estaba en el escenario era un calzoncillo con un número de telefono?

Ahora todos entendían el porque de las orejas blancas de conejo.

Si el castaño con el kimono se veía increíble, con esos short bombachos con la pequeña cola de algodón y ese top que dejaba el abdomen al descubierto se veía de vicio, y eso que solo estaba de espaldas.

 _Ese blanco invitaba a mancharlo._

Tsuna observo detenidamente la esquina en donde estaba el hombre que era su ¨presa¨ solo para guiñarle un ojo, se divertía de lo lindo con sus expresiones de supuesto aburrimiento ya que si no fuese por su _papa_ no sabría distinguir los ligeros cambios entre uno y otro.

 _Te tengo._

El menor voltio al ritmo de la música dando un balanceo suave a sus caderas a lo que recibió bitores y alguna que otra propuesta subida de tono, a ellos hace un buen rato que los tenia comiendo de su mano al igual que a los nuevos miembros de Varia.

Burnelo estaba que no se lo creía, esperaba aunque sea una exclamación disgustada pero al parecer a nadie le importaba si el que creyeron mujer fuese hombre con tal de que se quitase ese atuendo de conejo, es mas seguían lanzando mas billetes al escenario.

 _Merda_. El ya había lanzado algunos billetes al igual que sus compañeros.

El menor dio un ultimo balanceo a sus caderas antes de quitarse las orejas de conejo y lanzarlas a una de las esquinas del club, suertudo quien las atrapo, solo para que después lanzase un guiño y una sonrisa coquetas.

- _Chaos_.. es todo por hoy, caballeros~

Burnelo sabia que esa muletilla le pareció conocida y era importante pero la voz del menor era tan sedosa que le distrajo totalmente, es mas nadie se dio cuenta que el castaño se despedía hasta que desapareció tras las cortinas de terciopelo sin recoger ni un solo billete del escenario; algunas personas reclamaron que volviese a salir pero solo mandaron a otras bailarinas aunque después del menor casi nadie les presto atención reviviendo cada segundo en el que vieron esa piel acanelada.

Luego de un rato Burnelo se paro señalando la barra a lo que el resto simplemente asintió, necesitaba algo bien frio, de preferencia hielo en sus pantalones.

El pelinegro iba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando choco contra un adolecente con una sudadera blanca con naranja con el numero ¨27¨, por la fuerza del choque la capucha que cubría la cabeza del muchacho cayo reverendo unos suaves cabellos castaños, mismos que ya había visto en el escenario.

La diosa de la fortuna debía de tenerle en su gloria ya que si primero le dejaba entrar a Varia para que estos le mandasen a ese club solo para que viese a ese pequeño ángel castaño y que ahora chocase con él debía de ser una señal o alguna clase de conspiración universal.

 _¡Muévete!_

Burnelo obligo a su cuerpo a extender una mano al castaño que seguía en el suelo con una copa de helado encima de su sudadera.

-Te ensuciaste…

Ayudo al menor a terminar de levantarse para luego señalar la barra vacía a unos pocos metros.

 _Si, la diosa de la suerte lo debía de querer mucho._

-…vamos, hay algunos paños en la barra.

El menor dejo ver unos enormes ojos castaños antes de mirar a todos lados para luego asentir y colocarse la capucha nuevamente, el menor no había dicho nada, simplemente se dejo arrastrar hasta uno de los bancos vacíos.

¿No había tenido los ojos anaranjados? Seguramente eran lentillas.

El pelinegro paso inútilmente los paños sobre la sudadera del menor hasta que la mano de este le detuvo.

-No saldrá, lo siento.

La suave voz del castaño no era solo hipnotizarte sino que también era como un ronroneo suave, tan suave que le invitaba a acercársele.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa.

El menor negó.

-Tu también te ensuciaste, lo siento.

Burnelo temía ver su taje pero aun así lo hizo solo para maldecir interiormente.

 _¡¿Qué clase de nuevo miembro de Varia se presentaba con mancha de helado en su traje?!_

Puede que interiormente gritase y corriese en círculos pero al ver los apenados ojos del castaño se le paso en un instante.

-Son cosas que pasan.

Aquello pareció animar al castaño ya que le dio una pequeña sonrisa algo apenada pero feliz.

-Suelo ser algo torpe.

 _¿Era enserio?_ La elegancia que tuvo en el escenario era algo que se lograba con mucha practica o era simplemente natural.

-En el escenario no lo parecías.

El castaño se ruborizo a la vez que cogía algunos paños y se empezaba a tratar de quitar parte del helado de chocolate de su sudadera aunque mas parecía que era porque sus manos tuviesen algo que hacer.

-Es algo tan rutinario que ya ni me tropiezo.

 _¿Rutinario?_

El menor se veía bastante joven, demasiado hasta podría decir que ni siquiera llegaba a la mayoría de edad.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

El castaño dejo su inútil tarea de limpieza para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos parecían caramelo liquido.

-Hace un año ¿por qué?

Burnelo se acerco algo mas al castaño llegando oler algo del olor de la canela que le rodeaba, le gusto.

-Te ves bastante joven ¿qué edad tienes?

-19.

El pelinegro observo a detalle la expresión facial del menor en busca de cualquier signo de mentira pero no encontró ninguna.

-No los aparentas.

El menor se alejo ligeramente a la vez que se encogía de hombros a la vez que miraba de manera desinteresada.

-Eso me suelen decir.

Burnelo se acerco al menor quien miro a otro lado por algunos segundos antes de volver a mirarle y darle una sonrisa tranquila.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sora.

El pelinegro sonrió, al menos ya tenia su nombre, ahora tendría que ir por su numero.

-Burnelo…

El asesino extendió la mano a lo cual el castaño la tomo estrechándola ligeramente antes de soltarla.

¿Timido? Le gustaba.

-…eres lindo, Sora…

Y no mentía, hasta podría reconsiderar su opción sexual si es que tenia a Sora debajo de él.

-…¿quieres a tomar algo de aire?.

El castaño se veía de lo mas inocente al negar, le daban ganas de corromper esa inocencia.

-Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

El pelinegro se volvió a acercar aun mas al menor a lo que este se alejo de manera discreta, Burnelo le iba a tratar de convencer nuevamente de salir por unos momentos pero sintió mano colocarse de manera brusca en su hombro.

-¿Les importaría si me uno?

Burnelo volteo de manera fastidiada a ver quien demonios interrumpía su preciado tiempo con la persona que podría ser el amor de su vida; el hombre de cabellos bicolores parado a su costado parecía bastante molesto, es mas lucia de lo mas cabreado, al sostenerle el hombro con una de sus manos mientras que en la otra tenia unas orejas de conejo.

 _¿Qué carajos quería ese imbécil de cabello bicolor?_

-Hola, cariño~…

 _¡¿Cariño?!_

Mierda.

Burnelo volteo en cámara lenta hacia el castaño solo para ver como este se lanzaba a colgarse del cuello del imbécil de cabello bicolor.

-…te tardaste…

El tono del menor sonaba a reproche aunque este no soltaba el cuello del hombre de cabellos bicolores; la mano en el hombro del pelinegro se desplazo a la cintura del menor.

-…Ganauche, te presento a Burnelo, es una persona bastante agradable y por error le manche el traje.

El tal Ganauche simplemente asintió estrechando aun mas el cuerpo del menor.

-Gracias por _entretenerle_ mientras no estaba presente pero es bastante tarde y tengo que llevarle a _casa_.

El pelinegro no pudo mas que asentir.

-Oh, creo que ya llego alguien a quien esperabas, nos vemos en otra ocasión, Burnelo Cantoni~

El castaño señalo con la barbilla a la entrada por el cual entraba un peliverde con lentes de marco rojo y una boa de plumas rosa; Burnelo solo pudo quedarse viendo como Sora se iba con el tal Ganauche mientras se paraba de su asiento, quería reír mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba uno de los altos mandos de Varia, que iluso al pensar que alguien tan lindo no tendría a nadie ya, hasta había estado a punto de cerciorarse de su opción sexual por una oportunidad con el castaño.

Burnelo frunció el ceño.

 _¿En que momento le había dicho a Sora que esperaba a alguien?¿y en que momento le dijo su apellido?_

* * *

Tanto el joven Capo como el Guardián de la Novena Generación apenas salieron del club se dirigieron a un callejón en el cual Tsuna desenredo los brazos del cuello del hombre.

-¿Es esto lo que suele hacer cuando no tiene a nadie quien le supervise, Decimo?

La voz del Guardián de la Novena Generación sonaba de molesta, sorprendida, decepcionada y sobre todo extrañamente frustrada a lo que el joven Capo no vatio ni una pestaña.

-No, esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

Ganauche se cruzo de brazos de lo mas frustrado.

 _¿Es que el menor no entendía su posición?_

-Pues debería dejar de hacerlo, es el Decimo Vongola, un Capo, un mafioso, no una bailarina cualquiera.

Ante las palabras del Guardián los ojos del menor brillaron con ese tinte anaranjado del que solía hacer uso en las reuniones y demás actos que requiriesen la debida seriedad aunque eso no lo sabia el guardián.

El castaño se acerco hasta el hombre de cabellos bicolores descruzándole los brazos suavemente para luego enredar sus brazos en el cuello del Guardián.

-Puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana cuando quiera y como quiera, soy el Decimo Vongola ¿no es así?

Por un momento Ganauche se sintió hipnotizado por los ojos y la voz del menor pero la realidad le dio una cachetada por lo que desenredo los brazos que rodeaban su cuello obteniendo un adorable puchero del joven Capo.

-Le llevare a donde se este hospedando, Decimo.

El mencionado sonrió a lo que el guardián de la Novena Generación simplemente pensó que se veía de lo mas inocente.

-Esta bien pero me estoy quedando con Varia.

 _¿Con Varia?_

 _¿No que se llevaban peor que perros y gatos?_

-¿Desde cuando?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros, ya tenia al hombre donde lo quería.

-¿Por qué debería importarte?

A Ganauche se le ocurrían un millón de razones por las que no debería de importarle pero no se le ocurría ninguna por la cual debería de importarle.

 _Rayos._

-No es seguro que se quede con ellos.

La razón era patética si se consideraba el hecho de que Tsuna había derrotado a Xanxus ya en una ocasión además de que este ya le había jurado lealtad pero era la única que se le ocurría a Ganauche.

-¿Enserio?¿y eso por qué?

El Decimo parecía estarse divirtiendo con su frustración por lo que preferido abstenerse a contestar aquello además de que tampoco se le ocurría nada bueno con lo que responder aparte de que Varia eran una tira de asesinos lo cual seria bastante hipócrita de su parte ya que el también era un asesino.

-Le llevare a un hotel en el que me hospedo para que descanse.

Tsuna arqueo una ceja de manera sugestiva a lo que el guardián de la Novena Generación cayo en cuenta de lo mal interpretables que habían sonado sus palabras.

-¿Es una invitación lo que oigo, Ganauche?

¿Qué le había pasado al ¨-san¨ que el menor siempre agregaba a su nombre? Que importaba, estaban en Italia después de todo.

-No es lo que cree.

El castaño parecía algo decepcionado, a Ganauche no le gusto ver así al joven Capo.

-¿Enserio? Que mal.

Antes de que Ganauche tan siquiera procesara lo que pasaba el menor ya le había jalado nuevamente solo para rodearle con los brazos dándole un abrazo en el que pegaba todo su cuerpo al del mayor; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Ganauche se sintió acorralado y ruborizado.

-¿Qué dem..?-

Tsuna interrumpió lo que el guardián fuese a decir dándole un sonoro beso en ambas mejillas para luego sonreírle de manera coqueta.

-Es una lastima que no te pueda acompañar al hotel, Ganauche~

Tsuna desenredo los brazos del cuello del Guardián.

-¿Eh?

El joven Capo coloco una mano en la mejilla del guardián.

 _Ya lo tenia._

-Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, cariño~

Ganauche observo al menor salir del callejón solo para que un pensamiento empezase a ocupar toda su mente, haría lo que fuese para ser el representante del Nono en las próximas reuniones venideras, de preferencia en todas en las que estuviese el menor.

* * *

Vio a Tsuna-chan con esa sonrisa divertida y esos ojos naranja brillantes, alguien había sufrido o el menor se había divertido, o ambos.

-¿Te divertiste, Tsuna-chan?...

El menor asintió mientras bostezaba, se veía bastante cansado.

-…¿te encuentras bien?

Lussuria se acerco al menor tocándole la frente, para su suerte no tenia fiebre ni parecía tener ningún resfriado.

-Solo algo cansa..-

El guardián del Sol cargo al menor al ver que este se desmayaba, era de lo mas entendible si contaba con todo el estrés al que le había sometido.

 _Caminar con tacones no era cosa fácil, y con getas aun menos._

-Duerme un poco en el auto, Tsuna-chan.

El menor se lo tenia ganado además que en el camino al Castillo de Varia le daria algo de energía con algunas llamas del Sol.

- _Signore Lussuria._

Lussuria ni presto atención a los reclutas quienes le habian esperado pacientemente a los costados de la camioneta y miraban de lo mas curiosos al pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna-chan.

Seria mejor poner las cosas claras desde ahora.

-Nee~ Nee~ Creo que algunos ya han visto a este adorable joven en las instalaciones en las que se encontraron ¿no es asi?...

Todos los hombres asintieron sin despegar la mirada del menor.

-…ahora tienen que olviden cualquier cosa que hayan visto en el club si es que quieren seguir vivo.

Ante sus palabras obtuvo la atención de todos los nuevos miembros de Varia.

 _Perfecto_ , al menos no eran tan idiotas.

-…este adorable _bambino_ es su Jefe, mejor dicho es el jefe de Xanxus Di Vongola, su jefe.

Los nuevos reclutas fruncieron el ceño.

Tal vez eran mas estúpidos de lo que creía, no durarían mucho.

-¿El jefe no era el Decimo Vong..?-

Bingo.

Incredulidad en la mirada, listo.

Negación a la verdad, listo.

Aceptación, listo.

Caras pálidas, listo.

-Veo que comprendieron y si es que no quieren un lindo y sexy par de huecos adornando sus cuerpos mas les vale olvidarlo…

Un pelinegro de ojos azules parecía algo reticente a la idea.

¿Es que acaso cree que tiene una oportunidad con Tsuna-chan? Le rompería sus ilusiones.

-… ni a Xanxus ni a Reborn, el ex-arcobaleno del Sol, les gustara que miren con malos ojos a su consentido favorito…

Si antes los nuevos miembros estaban pálidos ahora parecían que de un momento a otro pasarían a la otra vida.

-…ahora suban o los dejare tira de pervertidos.

Nadie necesito mas para subirse a la camioneta.

Con cuidado acomodo al castaño en el asiento del copiloto para luego subirse en el asiento del conductor antes de dar una mirada divertida a las caras decepcionadas y algo pálidas de los nuevos reclutas, idiotas.

Su celular sonó a la vez que le recorría un pequeño escalofrió, tenia un mal presentimiento.

¨De: (Numero desconocido)/ Asunto: Estoy en el Castillo.

 _Chaos, Lussuria._

 _Ya me entere de todo._

 _No te matare por la sencilla razón de que me fuiste de utilidad al darle esa clase faltante a Dame-Tsuna pero olvídate de tu colección de Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno… y tu segunda amada boa de plumas rosa._

 _Atte. El sexy tutor de Dame-Tsuna¨_

Estaba jodido y quería llorar pero había valido totalmente la pena.

Lussuria dio un vistazo al asiento del copiloto al igual que pensó en las fotos que tenia.

 _Valió la pena._

* * *

 **Por si se lo preguntas, si.. Tsuna le mintio a ese miembro de Varia con respecto a su edad.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	43. Chapter 28

**Holaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto ahora si que he escrito algo largo :3 y espero que les guste!**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el Extra: El arte de la seduccion por Luss parte III**

 **Victoria Chacin618: LoL Reborn lo sabe todoooo, Luss aun prende velitas por sus colecciones de primavera, verano, invierno y otoño... y bn solo digamos que esos reclutas nunca dijeron nada de nada sobre lo que vieron ya que cuando llegaron conocieron lo sobreprotectores que podian ser Reborn alias mama gallina y Xanxus alias toca a Yoshi y te quedas sin mano, espero que este cap te guste!**

 **Yamii Nara: /e.e/ me encanta que te encante! estaba pensando meter a Ganauche desde hace tiempo ya que de la novena generacion es uno de los personajes que mas me gustan y tamb queria darles una de las razones por las que sabia lo de Tsuna... te doy un dato y algo de spoiler(bn no tanto) Ganauche hara un shock en la novena generacion.**

 **Emyi: Hola! mas bien gracias por comentar, se que me he tardado pero aqui traigoel nuevo cap. me encanta que te llegasen a gustar y mas aun que te guste este Tsuna tan OoC, ya estamos cerca del final y todo de la temporada,no digo que falten cinco cap y ya sino que masomenos pienso tenerlo hasta el cap 35 o 37.. se ha extendido mas de lo que crei ya que en un principio pense unas 25 o 30 cuanto mucho, claro que sin contar los extras**

 **Psdta. Mukuro es sexy!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... pero si la sorpresa que dare de Viper.**

* * *

 **Cap. 28: Hablemos parte V**

Estaba harta.

Podía lidiar con escuadrones y escuadrones de novatos del COMBUSIN sin ningún problema pero ambos ex-arcobalenos tenían un talento natural para sacarla de sus casillas; Lal lanzo otra mirada de muerte al rubio en asiento en el copiloto que estaba discutiendo  
con un peli verde del asiento trasero por el numero de personas que habían enviado por ellos.

-Cállense.

Tanto Verde como Colonello dejaron de discutir para mirar a la peli azul.

-Pero, Lal..-

La mencionada lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su prometido en una amenaza muda; el ex-arcobaleno de la Lluvia sabia que significaba esa advertencia muda y era mejor hacer caso ya que quería su premio esa noche.

Colonello se mordió la lengua para no volver a hablar.

Verde levanto una ceja en son de burla a la comunicación de la pareja, a leguas se veía quien tenia los pantalones en esa relación.

-La domesticación con base de premios funciona mejor de lo que he leído…

Lal volvió su vista al camino pero podía oír la burla tangible en la voz de Verde.

 _Estúpido sabelotodo._

-…lo has adiestrado bien, mis felicitaciones…

Colonello frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada aunque se moría por hacerlo.

-…aunque en mi opinión aun te falta la correa y el bozal.

El rubio ya no pudo mas.

Colonello volteo para mirar al científico sin darle mucha importancia a la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando la peli azul.

-¿Correas, kora? Ya las usamos…

Aunque Lal sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban al escuchar lo que decía el idiota que tenia por prometido.

-…y el látigo con las esposas también, kora, aunque es mas divertido us..-

Colonello se callo cuando el carro freno de golpe.

 _Oh, oh._

Tenia miedo de voltear pero aun así lo hizo, lentamente.

El rubio trago grueso, Lal prácticamente lo estaba matando con la mirada, _Ugh_. Colonello hizo una seña como si se cosiera la boca, había solo una cosa que podría salvarle y eso era estar en silencio.

Lal observo al rubio acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y no hacer ninguna clase de ruido o movimiento, volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

-Interesante.

La peliazul gruño.

-Cállate, Verde.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales nadie hablo; Verde había sacado una de sus computadoras de bolsillo mientras que Colonello había decidido pulir una de sus armas a lo que Lal ya había pasado al sendero que le llevaba a la base/mansión de la Decima  
Generación.

Precioso silencio.

Cuando Colonello termino de limpiar las piezas de uno de sus rifles cortos se puso a inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada.

 _¿Esos eran?_

-¿Ese no es Skull, kora?...

Verde dejo de escribir en su computador solo para guardarlo casi al instante a lo que Lal siguió condiciendo aunque ahora miraba en la misma dirección que estaba mirando el rubio; no muy lejos de donde se encontraban se podía ver a dos personas en una  
motocicleta mas que conocida pero no era la moto lo que les llamaba la atención.

-…¿qué hace Skull con Viper y desde cuando ella sabe manejar una motocicleta, kora?

Lal observo como Verde ponía una sonrisa de quien sabe algo y no te lo va decir.

-Lo averiguaremos.

Colonello también había visto la sonrisa de Verde pero no le presto importancia.

A una larga distancia se podía apreciar la moto morada del ex-arcobaleno de la Nube pero a diferencia de siempre este no la conducía sino la ex-arcobaleno de la Niebla mientras que Skull parecia un costal de papas siendo transportado en la parte posterior  
de la moto. Lal acelero apenas vio como Viper lo hacia, a los pocos segundos se empezó a ver la base/mansión de la Decima Generación en donde se podían ver algunas camionetas aparcadas alrededor pero la peli azul no les dio importancia cuando freno  
frente a la base/mansión.

Colonello bajo rápido del auto al igual que Lal mientras que Verde bajo de lo mas tranquilo jugando con su pequeña caja de materia viva; era mas que claro que a Viper y a Skull también los habían atacado porque de no ser el caso se habían metido a una  
buena pelea de gatos y perros. Apenas Lal estuvo cerca Viper bajo de la moto dejando a Skull aun en ella, el peli morado parecía mas muerto que vivo.

-Les pusiste la prueba.

Lal gruño a lo Colonello soltó un bufido fastidiado al ver que Viper solo se dirigía a Verde.

-¿No es obvio?

Viper se sacudió parte del polvo que tenia aunque por un segundo algo brillo en su mano pero al segundo aquel brillo desaparecio.

-Hola a ti también, kora.

La encapuchada termino de sacudirse el polvo para ¨mirar¨ en dirección del rubio.

-Mi saludo no es barato.

Lal coloco una mano en el hombro de Colonello deteniendo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

-¿Saben quienes los atacaron?

La peli azul sabia que Viper podía leer la mente de las personas cuando se adentraba en sus cabeza, si bien no podía hacerlo sin que la persona estuviese emocionalmente accesible si podía hacerlo cuando estaban totalmente noqueados y por como se veían  
ambos ex-arcobalenos y por lo que había contado Verde, Viper debía de saber algo de la situación.

-Fueron dos tipos por Skull y otros dos tipos a mi, su mente era ilegible por si te lo preguntas…

Lal chasqueo la lengua mientras que Colonello simplemente frunció el ceño; Verde escucho desinteresado ya que cuando llamo a Viper esta ya le había comentado lo sucedido.

-…y merezco un bono por todos los problemas que me han traído además de una capa nueva por recoger al inutil.

La ex-arcobaleno cogió entre sus dedos la punta de una de las capas de su traje con visible fastidio.

Lal no tenia tiempo para esto.

-¿Alguno con vida?

Viper se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder.

-No llamaría vida al estado en el que les deje.

Era de suponerse, tanto Lal como Colonello y cualquier ser viviente que conociera a Viper tenia pleno conocimiento de que la chica destrozaría toda tu uso de razón si es que osabas romper su capa y por el estado deplorable en el que se veía la prenda  
las personas que atacaron a Viper tenían que tener el razonamiento y las habilidades de una ameba.

-¿Los de Skull, kora?

Todos voltearon cuando el nombrado empezó a gruñir levantándose de la moto, se veían algunas cortadas en su traje aunque no parecían hechas a cuchillo ni ningún objeto punzante sino que parecía el mismo desgarro de la tela por algún impacto, por la mancha  
de sangre que tenia en su labio debían de haberle tirado algo realmente fuerte para que estuviese en ese estado, el ex-arcobaleno de la Nube era conocido como ¨Skull, el inmortal¨ no solo porque era bastante difícil hacerle sangrar sino porque verdaderamente  
era alguien quien había desafiado la línea entre lo vivo y lo muerto.

-Esos bastardos me atacaron con balas anti-llamas…

Lal fruncio el ceño.

Eso era… la peli azul intercambio una mirada rápida con Colonello.

-…y también usaron un misil teledirigido arruinando mi traje.…

Nadie pensó que el ex-arcobaleno de la Nube mintiese ni exagerase con lo que dijese.

Skull metió la mano en su bolsillo solo para que al segundo siguiente lanzase una pequeña bolsa en dirección de Verde quien atrapo el objeto con facilidad, no hacia falta abrirlo para saber que eran las balas que le habían disparado al peli morado.

-…uno de los tipos tiene _todos_ los huesos rotos y el otro solo las piernas.

-¿Dónde los dejaron, kora?

Viper metió una mano dentro de su capa al igual que Skull metía la mano nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Ambos ex-arcobalenos de la Lluvia tenían una cierta sospecha por lo que vieron de manera casi acusatoria a Verde quien se veía de lo mas arrogante.

-Aquí estan los míos.

Viper mostro una pequeña caja parecida a la que Verde había usado en su momento para contener los cuerpos de los sujetos que habían atacado a Lal y Colonello.

-Y en esta estan los míos.

Skull mostro la misma caja que Viper tenia en sus manos solo para que segundos después se la lanzase a Verde al igual que lo hizo la ilusionista segundos después. Ahora no solo Tsunayoshi tendría mucho que explicar sino también Verde; a los ojos de ambas  
Lluvias, habían sido brutalmente excluidos pero antes de que tan siquiera se pusieran a pelear con Verde las puertas de la base/mansión se abrieron mostrando a una pelinegra inclinada formalmente.

-Bienvenidos, ex-arcobalenos

Apenas la pelinegra dejo de inclinarse mostrando su rostro, Lal la reconoció por lo que no dudo en dar algunas zancadas rápidas hasta llegar a ella mirándole directamente a ese par de ojos negros; la peli azul había visto a la menuda mujer un sin numero  
de veces pero en cada ocasión en la que la había visto había sido con un sin numero de expresiones y el cabello hasta la cintura en cambio ahora solamente veía una absoluta inexpresividad en su persona.

-Celia Di la Rocca, agente de Varia en operaciones de infiltración y espionaje…

La pelinegra no vatio ni una pestaña, es mas parecía que le daba lo mismo estar frente a Lal cuando mas de uno de los mejores soldados temblaba como gelatina al sentir la mirada de Lal Mirch sobre ellos.

-…una de las mejores agentes de infiltración y de espionaje que Varia haya tenido quitando a los salvajes de Xanxus; 185 misiones con absoluto éxito, 3 inacabadas y una fallida de la cual no se vuelve a mostrar actividad…

La verdad sea dicha, Lal no solo se había memorizado esos datos por mero capricho sino que se había memorizado aquellos datos porque había querido a la mujer entre las filas directas de CEDEF pero con su desaparición de Varia hace unos años la había dado  
por muerta mas aun cuando le informaron de su captura por parte de una Famiglia enemiga para luego notificar su inactividad y ahora encontrarla vestida como estaba le daba un mal presentimiento.

-…¿qué mierda se supone que haces vestida de sirvienta?

Los inexpresivos ojos de la pelinegra enfocaron los explosivos ojos rojos de Lal Mirch.

-Mi nombre no es Cilia Di la Rocca es Cecilia Petro…

 _¨Petro¨_

Para ese momento ya habían atraído la completa atención del resto de los arcobalenos quienes no podían evitar pensar en la manera cobarde en la cual finalizo esa Famiglia al ser traicionada.

¿Acaso Cecilia Petro era parte de esa Famiglia? Al parecer ese era el caso y explicaría el porque la menuda mujer era tan eficiente como había comentado Lal.

-…y estoy a servicio único y exclusivo de Tsunayoshi Sawada así como solo le responderé a sus preguntas cuando se reúna con el joven Capo…

Colonello, Skull, Viper y Verde se quedaron observando la forma tajante en la que Ceci le hablaba a Lal para luego dirigir su mirada hacia ellos, no obtendrían respuestas de momento.

-…ahora les pido me sigan hasta una de las habitaciones de espera mientras el joven Capo termina la _charla_ con sus guardianes.

Para nadie paso desapercibido el énfasis en la palabra ¨charla¨.

Lal fue la primera en entrar pasando cerca de Cecilia Petro cuando esta se disponía a entrar.

-Cuando llegue ese momento responderás a mis preguntas, _Petro._

Ceci guio a los ex-arcobalenos por el pasillo.

Verde empezó a balancear las cajas de materia viva entre una de sus manos, solo un poco mas y tendría todo listo.

-Los Varia ya tiene una habitación de espera separada…

Lal y Colonello fruncieron el ceño pero no comentaron nada mientras que Verde, y Skull simplemente hicieron una mueca de fastidio, Viper simplemente asintió.

 _Donde estaba Varia estaba el caos._

-…la señorita Uni y sus guardianes se encuentran en la misma habitación que el joven Byakuran, sus guardianes, el joven Soichi, el joven Dino y el señor Romario, el joven Enma y su guardiana del Glaciar se encuentran en una habitación de espera diferente…

Todos entendían el porque a Enma y a su guardiana se encontraban en una habitación diferente.

-…¿desean tener una habitación de espera compartida con alguno de los antes mencionados?

Viper fue la primera en adelantarse a todos.

-Por muy interesante que sea ver a Byakuran tratar de tirarse a Soichi Irie, pasare.

Skull asintió de lo mas conforme a las palabras de la ilusionista, es mas, nadie quería compartir habitación con ese par de calenturientos y no entendia como es que no habían tenido una habitación aparte.

-Lo mismo.

Aunque sus ojos no se podían ver era mas que obvio que Viper miraba feo al motociclista.

-Copión.

Antes de que Skul se empezase a quejar Colonello le tapo la boca a la vez que miraba divertido a Viper

-¿No iras con Varia, kora?

La ilusionista bufo.

-No quiero descuentos en mi cheque por su culpa.

Colonello alzo una ceja de manera burlona.

-Y yo que pensaba que querías a ver al mocoso con complejo real.

Viper volvió a bufar aunque parecía mas molesta que antes.

-Ya esta grandecito para que se cuide solo y no me pagan por ser niñera.

Lal tapo la boca del rubio antes de que soltase alguna idiotez, mas de las usuales.

-Colonello y yo queremos una habitación de espera aparte.

Ceci simplemente asintió sin darle mucha importancia al intercambio que habían tenido alguno de los ex-arcobalenos.

-Como deseen.

Verde dejo de balancear las cajas de materia viva de sus manos para mirar a la pelinegra.

-Iré al laboratorio.

Ceci asintió en su dirección.

-El joven Spanner se encuentra ahí en estos momentos.

A ninguno de los ex-arcobalenos les gusto la sonrisa de Verde ya que era la que solía usar cuando estaba a punto de crear algo y no precisamente bueno.

Para ese momento ya habían llegado al inicio de la escalera

-Conozco el camino, _Petro_.

Verde dejo a todos sin darle mas de una segunda mirada a los dos pelinegros comiendo postre quienes estaban en la puerta a la sala de la base/mansión, tenia cosas importantes que hacer al igual que tenia mecanismos que ensamblar; las cajas que el científico  
volvió a balancear ya no fueron solo tres sino que se unió una cuarta mas.

-Los llevare a sus habitación, ex-arcobalenos.

Los nombrados no se movieron ya que al igual que Verde también habían notado a los dos pelinegros.

¿Serian gemelos? Lucían iguales.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, kora?

Tanto Aldo como Emilio se demoraron en contestar la pregunta por saborear el ultimo pedazo de sus tiramisús pero cuando miraron a los ex-arcobalenos estos sintieron que se estaban perdiendo de algo al verles reír ligeramente.

-Lo sabrás cuando hables con Tsu, Co-lo-ne-llo~

Ambos pelinegros hablaron al mismo tiempo pero si había algo que los ex-arcobalenos tenían era instinto asesino y ese mismo instinto les decía no hacer ningún movimiento contra ese par, al menos de momento.

\- Aldo-sama, Emilio-sama, me llevare el carrito en unos momentos.

Los ex-arcobalenos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra pero esta solo miraba a los pelinegros idénticos.

-Gracias, Ceci~

La peli negra comenzó a subir las escaleras dando un claro mensaje de retirada a lo que los ex-arcobalenos la siguieron pero dando una que otra mirada sobre su hombro, todos tenian mas que claro que no debían de tener ningún enfrentamiento ni nada parecido  
hasta ver al Decimo.

-Tsuna tiene mucho que explicar, Kora.

Todos se detuvieron cuando Ceci se detuvo a tres cuartos de las escaleras, la pelinegra no se volteo en ningún momento pero su postura se veía totalmente tensa.

-Tsuna-sama no tiene el deber de explicar nada a nadie.

En la voz de Ceci se había escuchado una mezcla de lealtad y molestia antes de que volviese a caminar.

* * *

El silencio en la habitación duro unos segundos en los que parecieron que las palabras del peli plata eran procesadas.

Hayato pudo apreciar por unos segundos como esa sonrisa inocente se tambaleaba para luego volverse a fijar en su sitio, el momento había sido efímero y si es que el peli plata no hubiese estado mirando tan atentamente al castaño como lo estaba haciendo,  
se lo hubiese perdido.

Tsuna se paso una mano por su mentón sin apartar la mirada del peliplata en ningún momento.

-Me sorprendes, Hayato…

El mencionado mantuvo el rostro serio y no hizo ningún amago de alegrarse por las palabras dichas por el castaño como hubiese hecho en otras ocasiones, tenia que demostrar al que era, es y seria siempre su mejor amigo.

-…tanto te insistía que me llamases por mi nombre una y otra vez, y nunca cedías, había llegado a creer que nunca lo harías…

El peliplata por unos segundos recordó como un menudo castaño se había gastado horas y horas tratando de convencerle de que le llamase por su nombre pero simplemente no podía, se arrepentía tanto de ello ya que Tsunayoshi nunca supo sus verdaderas razones  
para ello.

Hayato observo el suave movimiento con la mano que hizo su amigo apareciendo en sus dedos las llamas de la Tormenta, la Lluvia, el Trueno, el Sol, la Niebla y la Nube para luego desaparecerlas y hacer aparecer la llama del Cielo, todas y cada una de las  
llamas con una pureza bastante raras y que solo había visto en las llamas del castaño, decir que esta sorprendido era quedarse corto pero aun así se mantuvo serio y en su misma posición, no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía pero si tenia muchas piezas  
de un enorme rompecabezas.

-…pero no es por eso que estoy aquí ¿no es así?...

El peli plata no hizo mas que asentir al ver como el joven Capo hacia desaparecer nuevamente las llamas de su mano, parecía que lo hiciese como un simple medio distractivo.

-…seré franco, Hayato, quiero que dejes de ser mi Guardián de la Tormenta.

El mencionado sintió que en ese momento le derribaban la parte del mundo que aun le quedaba en pie; ya le habían quebrado su mundo una vez, le habían quitado a su madre y le habían dado un lugar al que no pertenecía al igual que una hermana y un padre  
que creía que le odiaban; ya le habían quitado todas sus esperanzas una vez para que al final un pequeño niño castaño se las devolviese, le hiciese ampliar su mundo como nadie hizo antes, le acepto por ser quien era sin importarle que fuese el hijo  
bastardo de un mafioso, no le señalo como hizo todo aquel que se enteraba de su estirpe, le hizo hacerse amigos de personas de las nunca creyó ser, le mostro como ser mas fuerte, le mostro como enfrentarse a sus propios fantasmas, le mostro como superarse  
a si mismo y indirectamente le ayudo a tener una mejor relación con su hermana.

¿Y ahora? Le había fallado a quien juro nunca fallarle.

A Hayato no le llamaban genio por nada; se había dado cuenta de lo que su amigo quería hacer y no le dejaría; Tsunayoshi no solo le había quitado el anillo de Guardián y le estaba diciendo que dejase de ser su guardián de la Tormenta sino que también  
parecía querer cortar su amistad y toda relación.

-Me niego.

El castaño negó sin borrar ese semblante de ¨yo-no-he-roto-un-puñetero-plato-en-toda-mi-vida¨

-Que mal…

 _Reborn-san_

El peliplata tuvo un ligero deja vú.

-…porque mi decisión ya esta tomada además pronto serás un Capo ¿o me equivoco?

Si en aquel momento Gokudera hubiese estado bebiendo alguna bebida la hubiese escupido, es mas casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

 **Flashback**

 _Los muebles finos, las cortina gruesas, las alfombras persas, las pinturas escandinavas que decoraban la habitación era todo el lujo y animo de presumir en lo que cualquiera podría distraerse pero en esos momentos a Hayato le venia importando un bendito pimiento al miraba incrédulo a su progenitor para luego ver a su hermana quien mirada el suelo como si fuese la cosa mas interesante en el mundo solo para volver la mirada hacia su padre no sin antes cruzar los brazos._

 _¿A una semana de cumplir quince y recién se le ocurre decirme esto?_

 _-Jodete, viejo._

 _El hombre mayor hizo una pequeña mueca ante el lenguaje de su hijo pero en cierto modo agradecía que aunque sea le hablase, si bien el menor siempre le ignoraba en cuanto podía últimamente ya no le miraba con ese odio reprimido con el que lo había mirado desde que se entero lo de su madre; toda su vida se arrepentiría de no haberle prestado la debida atención cuando pudo hacerlo._

 _Hayato no solo estaba molesto sino que se encontraba iracundo pero solo se abstenía de hacer cualquier grosería demasiado subida de tono por el simple hecho de que había prometido a la Bianchi del futuro cambiar la relación que tenia con su padre pero lo que le habían escogido para él sin tan siquiera consultárselo era simplemente el colmo, ahora podía entender como se sintió su mejor amigo por todo ese laberinto loco que le hacían las personas al nunca consultarle nada; le alejaron de los últimos momentos con su madre pero no dejaría que le alejasen de su nueva vida, de su querido Joudaime, de su reciente novio idiota friki del baseball y de las muchas cosas que ya tenia formadas._

 _-Hayato._

 _La pelirrosa se reacomodo los lentes amarillos con una mano y la otra la coloco en el hombro del adolecente tratando de apaciguar algo de la molestia que sabia que estaba sintiendo después de todo ella le entendía._

 _-Déjale hacer su berrinche, Bianchi._

 _Hayato sentía que le estaba por dar un tic._

 _Conto._

 _Conto hasta veinte para poder calmarse antes de mirar nuevamente a su padre._

 _-¿Por qué carajos tengo que ser yo?¿no se supone que era tu bastardo?_

 _El mayor se tenso por un momento pero al adolecente le venia importando un carajo, no cedería._

 _-Conoces las reglas de la Famiglia Gokudera…_

 _O claro que Hayato las conocía y no porque alguien se las hubiese enseñado sino porque había aprendido a leer antes de tiempo y tenia una curiosidad insaciable, los libros fueron como caramelos cuando tuvo tres._

 _El Capo al ver que sus palabras obtenían el efecto contrario al que quería llegar miro a su primogénita._

 _-…en todo caso ¿Bianchi, querida?_

 _La pelirrosa se tenso antes de dar una mirada de disculpa a su hermano para luego negar al volver la mirada a su progenitor._

 _Hayato se sintió traicionado por un segundo pero entendía a su hermana después de todo Bianchi era un espíritu libre._

 _-Lo siento, padre._

 _Para ambos hermanos fue mas que visible la satisfacción en la mirada del mayor._

 _-Oíste a tu hermana._

 _El peliplata se paro mirando con esos ojos verdes tormentosos que heredo de su madre ya que si bien su padre tenia los ojos verdes eran de un verde olivo como los de su hermana._

 _-Soy el Guardián de la Tormenta del Decimo Vongola, no puedo ser el Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera._

 _Lo siento Bianchi 10 años en el futuro pero las buenas relaciones se pueden ir de paseo y no volver._

 _Y aunque Hayato no odiaba a su padre tampoco era muy apegado a él, es mas, podía contar con la mano y sobrarle dedos las veces que tuvieron alguna salida familiar o algún almuerzo._

 _El Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera se levanto del sofá personal que tenia frente al sofá compartido en el que hasta hace unos segundo había estado sentado su hijo y en el cual se mantenía su hija._

 _-Hayato eres inteligente, no quiero que esa inteligencia se vaya a servir a otra Famiglia, menos aun como un empleado mas._

 _Hayato nunca se sintió ni un mínimo intimidado por la estatura de su padre pero siempre le fastidio ya que era un recordatorio de que aun no era lo suficientemente mayor._

 _-Siempre haz dicho que Los Vongola van primero._

 _Y era cierto, desde que recordaba siempre escucho al mayor hablar de aquello con su mano derecha o con cualquiera de sus subordinados._

 _El Capo tenso la mandíbula para luego suspirar._

 _-Hay momentos en los que debemos poner a la Famiglia antes que nada, eres mi hijo y debes comprenderlo._

 _Que conveniente._

 _El peliplata bufo._

 _-Pues hazte otro hij..-_

 _La bofetada que el menor recibió resonó en toda la habitación._

 _Bianchi ahogo una exclamación antes de apartar a su hermano de su padre colocándole detrás de ella._

 _El Capo miraba estupefacto entresu mano y la mejilla enrojecida de su hijo._

 _-Lo sie..-_

 _El hombre mayor detuvo su disculpa al ver los fieros ojos de su hija quien lo mirabacomo si lo fuese a lanzar a los leones sin una pisca de arrepentimiento._

 _Bianchi siempre tuvo un profundo respeto por su padre, siempre obedeció en casi todo y casi nunca se negaba a sus peticiones pero nadie, absolutamente nadie tocaba a su hermano menor en su presencia, nadie._

 _La pelirrosa dejo de mirar a su progenitor solo para voltear y tocar con cuidado extremo la mejilla enrojecida de su hermano._

 _-¿Hayato, te encuentra bien?_

 _El cabello del menor cubría sus ojos por lo que no se podía ver ese destello tormentoso que tenia cuando se enojaba profundamente pero aun así asintió a las palabras de Bianchi antes de quitar la mano de esta con la misma delicadeza con la que la ella le había tocado._

 _Bianchi se aparto del camino de su hermano cuando este mostro esa calma calculadora que había empezado a verse en asuntos de la mafia desde su llegada del futuro, por un segundo temió lo que se le venia mostrando en algunos sueños._

 _-Aceptare con dos condiciones, Capo._

 _Las palabras del menor sonaron de lo mas frías y profesionales como si estuviese hablando de un simple negocio y no de su futuro, el Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera salió de su aturdimiento solo para entrar en otro al escuchar a su hijo hablarle como si fuese un extraño pero era mejor mantenerse hablando a que su hijo se largase y no pudiese remediar lo que acababa de suceder._

 _-¿Cuales?_

 _Bianchi cogió la mano de su hermano menor; ya había tenido un recuerdo futurístico de esto hace unas semanas, lo que su yo del futuro quiso que no pasase estaba pasando y no podía estar mas arrepentida de ello._

 _-No tengo porque mantenerme en contacto contigo si es que no es relacionada a la Famiglia…_

 _Hayato vio el dolor en el rostro de su progenitor pero no se detuvo ni cuando sintió mas presión en la mano que su hermana estrechaba._

 _-…y seguiré siendo el guardián de Joudaime, balanceare ambas posiciones tanto la de Capo como la de Guardián.. es todo o nada, viejo, tu decides._

 _¨ …Hay momentos en los que debemos poner a la Famiglia antes que nada…¨_

 _Habían momentos en los que el Capo de la Fimiglia Gokudera se arrepentiría pero esto que estaba haciendo acompañaría a todos sus pesares paternales de por vida._

 _-Acepto._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 _¿Cómo era que lo sabia?_ Había sido de lo mas cuidadoso al guardar aquel secreto además de que aquello solo lo sabían su padre y su hermana, podía asegurar que ninguno de ellos había dicho nada del asunto… entonces ¡¿cómo se entero?!

-¿Cómo..?-

El castaño hizo aparecer nuevamente sus llamas alternándolas entre si y si bien aun no preguntaría de ellas no podía evitar pensar que Tsunayoshi trataba de distraerse lo máximo posible.

-¿Lo se?...

El peli plata asintió.

-…no quisiera revelar mi fuente pero solo por esta vez te diré que Bianchi y yo nos llevamos de maravilla~…

Hayato frunció el ceño ante aquel pedazo de información, por como había observado a su hermana durante todo el tiempo que esta estuvo viviendo en la casa de su mejor amigo podía decir que Bianchi parecía odiar al castaño a mas no poder, es mas había intentado  
asesinarlo en mas de una ocasión.

-…¿o es que creías que tu hermana se volvió agente de Vongola por puro capricho? Si es así, te equivocaste...

Hayato frunció el ceño ya que eso era lo que siempre creyó; su hermana siempre fue una persona caprichosa con sus deseos y el hecho de que anunciase volverse espía de Vongola, si bien al principio fue una sorpresa, lo había tomado como un hecho pasajero  
del que pronto se aburriría o en el peor de los casos volvería a estar como asesina independiente pero contra todo pronósticos había estado como una agente activa y bastante responsable al entregar sus reportes escritos, inclusive mantenía reuniones  
privadas con su amigo y Reborn donde les daba el reporte de sus misiones a puerta cerrada.

El joven Capo hizo desaparecer sus llamas.

El peliplata volvió a sentir ese molesto mareo que le venia azotando desde que volvió de su cita medica y aun así lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo, se sentía drenado.

-… en fin, quiero que renuncies, no importa si antes me viste o no como tu amigo, quiero que dejes de ser mi guardián y tomes lo que te corresponde por derecho en tu propia Famiglia.

 _¿Su propia Famiglia? Vongola era su Famiglia, no… Tsunayoshi Sawada era su Famiglia._

-No lo hare, si mi hermana te dijo que tenia que tomar el control de la Famiglia Gokudera también te habrá dicho que condicione el puesto.

Tsuna asintió de manera casi aburrida.

-Dime, ¿qué pensaste cuando dijiste que podías balancear tus obligaciones de Guardián de la Tormenta y de Capo?

Hayato se mordió el labio inferior para luego apretar los puños y mirar de lo mas decidido a quien le saco de ese pozo autocompasivo y lleno de caos en el que una vez llego a estar cuando solo fue un niño.

-Podre hacerlo.

El castaño levanto una ceja de manera burlona, es mas parecía que quería reírse.

-No creo que las responsabilidades y el demoniaco papeleo de Capo te deje tan siquiera respirar…

Hayato quería gritar por aquello ya que era cierto, las pilas y pilas ridículamente interminables de documentos por sellar, notificar, archivar y editar que diariamente solía hacer el castaño así como las mismas cantidades de papeleo que solía hacer su  
progenitor, había visto a su amigo los primeros meses con todo aquel papeleo y eso que aun no tomaba el control total.

-…debes aceptarlo, serás el siguiente Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera y como tal tendrás que dejar de jugar a ser mi guardián.. es hora de hacerlo, Hayato.

La voz del joven Capo sonaba tan hipnotizarte a la vez de segura y con todo el sentido que por un segundo Hayato casi cae. Casi.

-No quiero el puesto.

Tsuna soltó un bufido.

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo…

El sarcasmo brotaba en exceso en aquellas palabras.

El peli plata aun recordaba como el día en el que fue a esperar a su amigo a la puerta de su casa como cada día y este había salido como alma en pena contándole lo que le había dicho Reborn-san, le había contado toda la historia sobre su estirpe mafiosa  
y su próxima elección de guardianes lo cual no lo pudo poner mas feliz ya que dentro suyo siempre hubo una minúscula y casi inexistente voz que le decía que podría librarse de los Gokudera, tener la oportunidad de forjarse un nombre al ser uno de  
los pilares del Decimo Capo de Vongola y si bien aquel deseo se vio dejado de lado cuando pensó que Tsunayoshi no era parte de la mafia aun permaneció dentro suyo pero aquello se vio opacado por el alegre deseo de que mas personas podrían reconocer  
lo increíble que podía llegar a ser el Tsunayoshi Sawada que el conocía y apreciaba.

-…ni tu hermana tampoco así que por regla te toco.

Por un segundo Hayato sintió una punzada de culpa; amaba a su hermana y aun así en aquel entonces hubiese preferido que ella aceptase el puesto de Capo.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio hasta que el peli plata pareció llegar a una resolución, tenia su mente clara con lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

-Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo no porque seas el Capo de Vongola sino porque fuiste mi primer amigo y la persona que me saco de ese umbral autodestructivo en el que me encontraba…

Hayato recordaba perfectamente aquel tiempo, pese a que solo era un niño ya había afrontado el dolor de perder a su madre, había afrontado el hecho de ser el hijo bastardo del Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera, había aprendido que era ganar y perder a alguien  
como Shamal, había visto todas las caras de la mafia, había visto y burlado la muerte cada vez que comió las galletas y postres de su hermana así como también se había sumergido en una vida temeraria en la cual no le importaba apostar su vida.

El día que su padre le obligo a hacer el intercambio escolar por petición de Reborn-san estuvo iracundo aunque cuando el hitman le llamo solo para decirle que si derrotaba al mocoso que seria el próximo Capo podría convertirse en el Decimo, no pudo estar  
mas que feliz, solo le intereso el puesto por una razón, una sola razón y esa era librarse de su padre y la Famiglia Gokudera, ya nadie hablaría a sus espaldas ni se mofaría del difunto nombre de su madre solo por haber sido la amante, seria libre  
de todo aquello.

El día que conoció al castaño nada salió como espero.

-…¿recuerdas aquel día en el que apagaste todas mis bombas?...

Hayato recordaba aquel día como uno de los mas preciosos recuerdos que tenia, aquel día había pensado que era su ultimo día con vida pero al menudo castaño al que había amenazado y tratado de matar se había asustado y pisado con manos y pies entre tropiezos  
todas las bombas a su alrededor para luego gritarle que no menospreciase su vida, ese día había encontrado no solo una luz que le guiara en toda la oscuridad que era su mente sino que también había encontrado a la persona a la que le daría toda su  
lealtad pero aun así este le ofreció su amistad sincera.

El castaño mantuvo su mascara por algunos segundo mas hasta que poco a poco se le fue borrando la falsa sonrisa al asentir, recordaba claramente ese día después de todo era uno de sus mas preciosos recuerdos.

-…ese fue el primer día que alguien que no conociese mis raíces había hecho algo sincero por mi, ese día no solo me salvaste la vida sino que me mostraste una luz que creí perdida…

Cada que Hayato había ido a Italia había hecho de sus estancias lo mas cortas posibles ya que si bien había hecho una promesa con su progenitor no quería mantenerse mas que el tiempo debidamente necesario cerca de la Famiglia Gokudera.

Hayato sintió una opresión en su pecho así como el hecho de que sus músculos empezaban a gritar de dolor pero aun así lo ignoro, no era momento de pensar en el dolor físico que sentía por la falta de descanso.

-…quiero seguir siendo parte de tu Famiglia no porque seas el Capo de Vongola sino porque eres quien me mostro lo que es una verdadera Famiglia, me enseñaste un modo único que nunca creí posible de vivir con las personas; me diste la oportunidad de conocer  
personas con las que si tu no hubieses estado les hubiese mandado a volar al primer saludo, me diste la oportunidad de formar un sentimiento de unión a la famiglia, uno que nunca tuve…

Todo lo que decía el peliplata era cierto ya que si no hubiese sido por el castaño nunca se hubiese detenido tan siquiera a acercase o a mirar mas de una vez al friki del baseball, el cabeza de césped, a la ruidosa vaca llorona, al friki de las peleas,  
a la chica de piña o al pervertido apiñalado así como muchas otras personas que solo había llegado a conocer por Tsunayoshi.

-…por ti soy quien soy ahora…

El castaño se mantuvo quieto escuchando cada palabra que decía el peli plata, ya no tenia puesta su mascara pero si se mantenía en silencio recordando todas las veces que Hayato había estado ahí para él.

-….quiero seguir siendo tu guardián no porque eres el Capo sino así puedo seguir con la persona con la que decidí seguir, a la que le di mi lealtad, a la persona que considero mas que un hermano.. pero ya no lo merezco ¿no es así?

Por un segundo el castaño desapareció de donde estaba para al segundo siguiente aparecerse al frente del peli plata quien ni siquiera se sobresalto sino que lo miro directamente sin una pisca de duda; los ojos naranja acaramelados del Capo parecían refulgir  
en un fuego eterno cuando miro los ojos plateados del peli plata.

-Hayato…

La voz del castaño sonaba tan suave y sedosa cual terciopelo.

El peliplata presto la máxima atención a las palabras del castaño ya que presentía que lo que fuese a decir de aquí en adelante sellaría lo que pasaría entre ellos.

-…si Takeshi me traicionara o me intentara lastimar ¿qué harías?

 _¨…antes que tu, antes que yo siempre tenderé por priorizar el bienestar físico y emocional de Joudaime…¨_

Hayato recordaba claramente la conversación que había tenido poco después que inicio su noviazgo con el friki del baseball por lo que no titubeo ni se demoro en contestar ni un segundo, sabia donde estaba su corazón pero también sabia donde se encontraban  
sus lealtades.

-No importa quien sea, la traición o el simple hecho de que quieran lastimarte los hace mis enemigos y no me temblara la mano para volarlos en pedazos.

Los ojos verdes del peliplata lucieron ligeramente mas tormentosos que de costumbre, a Tsuna le gusto verlos.

-Si te dijera que escojas entre los Gokudera y los Vongola ¿a quien escogerías?

Tsuna observo intensamente a los ojos del peli plata.

-A ninguno de los dos…

El castaño no desvió la mirada ni mostro ninguna clase de dolor pero por dentro estaba que quería gritar aunque sabia que siempre hubieron probabilidades de que esto pasase.

La mirada del peli plata mantuvo la del castaño sin desviarla en ningún momento.

-…yo no jure mi lealtad ni a los Gokudera ni a Vongola, jure mi lealtad y prometí mi vida a Tsunayoshi Sawada, a nadie mas.

La mirada anaranjada acaramelada refulgió por unos segundos hasta que el castaño coloco ambas manos en los hombros del peli plata.

-Hayato solo te preguntare una vez y es tu única oportunidad de aceptar o negarte porque solo tendrás una oportunidad para responderme pero quiero que pienses tu respuesta, todo lo que estarías dispuesto a dejar por ser mi Guardian…

Hayato Gokudera asintió sin ningún atisbo de duda ya que sabia que preguntaría su mejor amigo y aun así no tenia ni un atisbo de duda de su respuesta pero haría lo que su amigo le pedía.

El castaño dejo caer sus manos, debía hacer que la respuesta del peli plata fuese lo mas sincera posible, sin ningún tipo de presión ni ningún tipo de contacto.

-…¿Quieres seguir siendo mi guardián de la Tormenta y Mano Derecha?

Hayato hizo lo que el castaño le dijo.

El peli plata se lo pensó debidamente, lo analizo como si fuese una de las tantas estrategias que siempre hacia luego de que se le asignaba una misión peligrosa, pensó en los pro y los contras; si negaba ser el Guardián de la Tormenta del Decimo Capo  
de Vongola podría ser el siguiente Capo de la Famiglia Gokudera, nadie tendría que hablar a sus espaldas por ser el hijo bastardo del actual Capo de los Gokudera, podría hacer y deshacer a su elección, podría hacer surgir a la Famiglia, podría ser  
un miembro en las Famiglias Aliadas y ponerse del lado de su mejor amigo en todas las decisiones y sobre todo podría hacer lo que quisiese sin tener que dar razón a nadie de sus decisiones.

Hayato tomo con su mano derecha la del castaño para luego hincarse sobre una rodilla del mismo modo que hizo él y los otros Guardines en la Ceremonia de Sucesión, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de los ojos del joven Capo.

\- Como tu Guardián de la tormenta mi deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso para recuperarse, convirtiéndome así en la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo creando el caos constante a los que quieran atacarte; nodejare  
que nada te vuelva a pasar en toda mi vida, Tsunayoshi.

Desde que Hayato había visto entrar a su mejor amigo con Xanxus y esos desconocidos no había visto en ningún momento que sonriera verdaderamente como lo estaba empezando a hacer en esos momentos, era la misma sonrisa cálida que recordaba pero a la vez  
era totalmente diferente como si de algún modo fuese mejor que antes.

-Te molesta llamarme por mi nombre ¿no es así?

Hayato se encogió de hombros a la vez que volvía a levantarse.

-Es algo incomodo pero se ira con el tiempo, Tsunayoshi-sama.

El castaño soltó una risilla cuando el peliplata sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había agregado el ¨sama¨. El peli plata estaba que se quería golpear la cabeza en el alfombrado por añadir el ¨sama¨, se suponía que debía de llamar a su amigo por su nombre  
sin ninguna clase de honorifico y lo había estado haciendo bien hasta ahora.

-Esta bien con que solo lo hagas cuando te sientas cómodo.

El peli plata miro por unos segundos al castaño antes de hacer una reverencia perfecta.

-Gracias, Joudaime.

Tsuna estaba feliz, su mejor amigo no cambiaba.

 _Hayato seguía siendo Hayato._

-Bienvenido, Hayato.

El peliplata iba a decir algunas palabras mas pero su cuerpo ya no resistió, se desmayo.

* * *

 **YEAH! solo faltan dos, lo se los sigo manteniendo en suspenso.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Que creen que sea lo que Verde y los cientificos haran?**

 **¿Peguntas? Nada, diganme!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	44. Chapter 29

**Holaaaaa! ya se fue un tiempo largoooo y se que me quieren ahorcar... escusas: me robaron la laptop y me cai dislocandome(otra vez), estoy en pleno proceso de traslado de univ.y etc ...ahora al fic, quiero que sepan que bajo ningún motivo dejare esto en hiatus ni nada que se le paresca, tampoco prometere fechas que no vaya a cumplir y si habra segunda temporada... hay una sorpresilla en este cap.**

 **Emyi: Awww gracias! estuve bastante frenetica con todo y los tramites de traslado que no pude actualizar, este cap lo tengo desde hace un par de dias pero pasaron tantas cosas que me fue casi fatidico y.y lo que si espero que nadie se preocupe ya que aunque sea de a poco seguire actualizando este fic!**

 **Yamii Nara: La verdad que cuando pienso en collonelo y lal solo me imagino latigos y esposas..ok muy pervert pero maso que es asi lol... la verdad es que me gusta leer las teorias que me ponen porque como que en ocaciones le atinan un poco..poco..poco ahh bn la cosa es que al menos ya tienes un plano de como va todo, y casi casi terminamos esta temporada, y si bien aun todo esta super enredado, tiene mas sentido que al comienzo!... bn no se si este cap te guste o no pero es lo que salio u.u**

 **Lily jackson 1313: Wow! me encanta te te llegase a gustar de ese modo. Hayato y Tsuna son mi shippbro favoritas, el simple hecho de que ambos esten el uno junto al otro durante tanto tiempo y el modo en el que Tsuna calma a Gokudera me recuerda a un hermano tratando de calmar al otro...bn no puedo explicarme bien pero es masomenos asi como lo veo, no podria tener un 5927 ya que como que INCESTO en mi cabeza lol... lo de los científicos y verde es algo especial, algo asi como un, errr, te dare una pista... tendra que ver con las llamas del Cielo y anillos nuevos...**

 **Hay un detalle que nadie se ha fijado y aparece casi al final de este cap.**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... hubiese dejado a Nono con al menos un hijo, el viejito esta muy solo TT^TT.**

* * *

 **Cap. 29: Hablemos parte VI**

Se sentía débil, se sentía como un débil herbívoro y lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Hace casi una semana había caído en ese pozo autocompasivo y en esa impotencia que le hacia reconocer la falta que le hizo a su palabra, nunca había sentido tan fuerte su propia debilidad. Quería morderse hasta la muerte por ello.

Había tenido la postura totalmente tensa, el apetito se le había ido por sus pensamientos, esos en los que las sensaciones le perseguían apenas cerraba los ojos, todo solo era sensaciones desde que toco aquellas llamas que cubrían la habitación del omnívoro; tener conocimiento de lo que había llegado a pasar cuando vio y sintió todo por esas llamas que le transmitieron aquellas esas imágenes, esas sensaciones, aquel dolor cuando toco la extraña barrera, era como ser un espectador amarrado y amordazado ya que no podía hacer ni decir nada… nunca se lo perdonaría como también sabia que el herbívoro de piña nunca lo haría ya que este también toco la barrera alrededor del cuarto del omnívoro y tuvo la misma expresión que él llego a tener y solo lo supo por ver el reflejo de su tonfa.

 _Le falle._

No protegió lo que se juro proteger, rompió su promesa, su palabra para con el omnívoro y eso era algo que nunca se perdonaría a si mismo; en el día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión le había prometido ser su arma y protegerle, fallo. Por mas que deseo proteger ese pequeño cuerpo, no lo logro. Aun era débil, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte y sus culpas no solo fueron suyas sino también del resto de la manada de herbívoros guardianes ya todos sentían el mismo dolor pero menos no le pudo importar, siempre odio las manadas de herbívoros y aquellos herbívoros guardianes eran eso, una manada a la que sin darse cuenta le habían atado. Tsunayoshi Sawada lo ato a esa manada sin que se diese cuenta y lo odiaba.

Su sangre hervía por una pelea y no podía tenerla, al menos no con el oponente que quería. El día que supiera donde estaba aquel que ataco al omnívoro, ese día considerarían muerto a ese herbívoro. Le mostraría el infierno.

 _El omnívoro…_

Si pensaba en el omnívoro, pensaba en su falla y si pensaba en su falla pensaba en lo débil que aun era y lo odiaba.

 _Merda._

Había estado totalmente metido en sus cavilaciones hasta la llegada de Varia solo para luego ver al ex-bebe totalmente desarreglado, nadie le había visto desde la penosa llegada del castaño, y por la mirada que traía el ex-bebe que parecía saber algo que ellos desconocían y se regodeaba en ello con su típico humor negro, lo cual demostró cuando volvió a bajar totalmente vestido y compuesto como siempre solo para decir ¨Xanxus esta hablando con él¨, su mirada reflejaba una burla oscura hacia ellos, hacia él, pero por extraño que fuese no tenia ganas de pelear, al menos no con él ya que su presa era otro.

Nadie había podido entrar a la habitación del omnívoro por esa barrera aparte del ex-bebe entonces ¿por qué el Varia si podía? ¿por qué? ¿qué era diferente?

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada._

Desde la primera vez que el ex-bebe y ese castaño asustadizo que siempre veía llegar con la hora justa a Nami-chuu, le interrumpieron su siesta solo para enseñarte ese gran potencial que el menor escondía, sabia que seria un carnívoro, un verdadero carnívoro con las garras, los colmillos, la fuerza y la decisión sin culpas para ello, si bien el castaño actuaba totalmente como un herbívoro frente a todos esos herbívoros inútiles de Nami-chuu que solo robaban oxigeno a la sociedad así como también frente a esos guardianes herbívoros gritones, y aun mas, frente a esa piña herbívora, él tuvo un vistazo de lo que el menor seria y podía decir sin temor a error que si el ex-bebe era un carnívoro que sobrepasaba a los mas fuertes, Tsunayoshi Sawada era como un cachorro de la misma especie; si bien podía hacerse miles de preguntas como ¿por qué Tsunayoshi Sawada actuaba? O ¿para que lo hacia? No le interesaba ninguna de ellas ya que con el tiempo vería como se caía la mascara del menor, nada era para siempre y cuando sucediese lo vería, se aseguraría de estar ahí para verlo.

¿Entonces que es lo que era Tsunayoshi Sawada si no mostraba sus colmillos? ¿Un omnívoro o un cachorro carnívoro? Ambos, podía tener la fuerza de un carnívoro en crecimiento pero seguía actuando como un débil herbívoro, lo cual de por si ya le daban ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte; siempre le vio como un omnívoro ya que aun no era un carnívoro como ese ex-bebe pero tampoco era un simple y débil herbívoro como el resto de las personas sino era el cachorro de un carnívoro a la espera de que terminase su crecimiento, camuflándose en esa manda de herbívoros hasta que llegase el momento.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era la viva imagen de la frase ¨un lobo con la piel de un cordero¨

Puede que no le aceptase abiertamente pero conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi le fascino no solo por el gusto que le tenia al menor sino que obtuvo las peleas con personas poderosa que tanto quería y buscaba, obtuvo el medio para zacear su sed de sangre, y no solo eso sino que cada fin de mes que peleaba con el omnívoro en la sala de entrenamientos especiales de la mansión, una parte resguardada única y exclusivamente para peleas y entrenamientos de la magnitud que tenían sus peleas con el omnívoro, peleas reales en las que el menor no se contenía en lo mas mínimo como se lo había exigido; el tabique, la mandíbula, el pómulo, una pierna, un brazo, algunos pares de costillas o cualquier hueso roto siempre eran curados por el guardián del Sol o Shamal, todas aquellas peleas supervisadas por el ex-bebe le habían dado la razón, Tsunayoshi Sawada era alguien que sacaba a relucir sus colmillos y peleaba con la fuerza de un verdadero carnívoro cuando le venia en gana, mas aun cuando se presentaba un enemigo que le doblaba la fuerza o hacia que todo estuviese con todas las posibilidades en su contra.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un carnívoro vestido con la piel de un débil herbívoro, piel de la que no se había desprendido, hasta ahora.

Si bien sus ganas de pelear habían estado siendo únicamente dirigidas a Paolo Tabarroni, su sangre se volvió a calentar con deseos de una pelea al ver a ese par de carnívoros idénticos y mas aun al ver al Varia volver con algo que pensó no vería hasta dentro de unos años.

A Tsunayoshi Sawada sin esa piel de herbívoro.

Había tenido ante él lo que había esperado desde el momento en el que vio a

Sawada entrenar con el ex-bebe pero algo no cuadraba y lo supo cuando esa llama del cielo fue encendida; aunque no lo pareciese si le importo que atacasen a la herbívora de piña y mas aun que le quitasen el anillo de la Niebla, esa herbívora era parte de la manada de herbívoros guardianes a la que estaba ligado y no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo que atacasen lo que se había vuelto parte de él pero lo que le caldeo totalmente la sangre fue el hecho de que trataran de engañarle con una ilusión.

Ese no era Tsunayoshi Sawada.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar con sus tonfas las cuales fueron fácilmente detenidas por las sais cubiertas de llamas de la Nube de uno de los carnívoros, la sensación con aquellas llamas le pareció familiar pero al oír las palabras del herbívoro ilusionista no pudo evitar mira a la copia ilusoria que dejo desprender la ilusión para mostrar a otro chico igual al que tenia reteniéndolo. El Jefe de Varia se reía y el descubrió el porque cuando sintió como le empujaron con la suficiente fuerza como para mandar al otro lado de la habitación a alguien normal solo para que luego el otro pelinegro con las sais recubiertas de llamas de la niebla intercambiase lugares con la otra copia y llegase a querer golpearle, lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Tenia un buen oponente ante él pero le exasperaba que sus golpes fuesen fácilmente esquivados y mas aun el haber recibido ese puñetazo que por lo menos le habría roto una o dos costillas.

Su sangre se había estado calentando cada vez mas a cada segundo ante la perspectiva de la buena pelea que tendría hasta que lo vio. La _copia_ del pelinegro de las sais había disminuido su tamaño, oscurecido su piel a un tono acanelado, cambiado el color de sus ojos dorados aleonados a unos naranja acaramelado brillante que parecían atravesar el alma y someterla, los cabellos negros habían cambiado mostrándose unos cortos cabellos castaños que iban en múltiples direcciones, las facciones se habían vuelto finas pero elegantes. Había logrado escuchar como ambos chicos habían hablado al unísono pero menos no le podía importar viendo a la persona que se encontraba detrás de estos quienes se posicionaron rápidamente a los lados del castaño. Se sintió aliviado de verle bien pero también sintió una opresión al ver las expresiones falsas que tenia.

Puede que Hibari nunca lo fuese a decir pero su corazón se agito al ver otra clase de mascara a la que el menor acostumbraba, una mas ¨inocentemente calculadora¨ que la herbívora mascara que solía utilizar y una fluidez de movimientos que gritaban peligro.

 _Mierda._

¿En que momento el castaño había quitado los anillos al resto de los herbívoros guardianes?

¿En que momento le habían quitado el anillo a ÉL que ni lo sintió?

¿Quiénes eran esos dos?¿y porque el que hasta ahora fue un omnívoro les llamaba con el sufijo ¨-nii¨?

Habían pocas, escasas ocasiones en las que esperaba y esta fue una de ellas; mirar las llamas encendidas de los anillos fue algo que ya ni le sorprendió, con todo lo que había pasado bien podría entrar _Vindice_ bailando la macarena por la puerta y no batiría ni una pestaña; espero a que el omnívoro sacase a todos en la habitación aunque antes de que ese par idéntico de carnívoros abandonase la habitación dijeron algo que golpeo aun mas en su orgullo.

 _¨¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiésemos sido una amenaza real?¿nos hubiesen podido derrotar en su estado actual? No, por supuesto que no, solo hubiesen sido una carga.¨_

Por mas que se cerro la puerta dándoles privacidad necesaria, nadie hablo.

Paso un minuto y nadie lo hacia.

-¿No van a decir nada?

Quería decir de todo y a la vez nada.

¿Cómo decir todo lo que quería y sacarse ese hueco que llevaba dentro de si mismo desde que le vio llegar como lo hizo? Tener esa clase de sentimientos herbívoros le recordaba el porque odiaba las manadas, le creaban una dependencia grupal.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a el castaño caminaba a una velocidad increíble en dirección su dirección hasta pararse en frente suyo; sentía que su cuerpo se oprimía de un sentimiento que pocas veces le había azotado, desasosiego, pero aun así no dejo que ningún sentimiento se le viese.

-Lo siento, Kyôya.

El mencionado ni lo había visto venir ni tampoco tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar cuando la mano cubierta con llamas de la Niebla del castaño se posiciono en su cabeza haciendo que todos los ocupantes de la habitación desapareciesen dejándolos solos, por un milisegundo antes de que la ilusión le afectase vio por primera vez una verdadera lucha de voluntades en los ojos naranja acaramelados, era como si no quisiese hacer algo y a la vez quisiese hacerlo.

La sala de la base/mansión no había cambiado en nada salvo que no veía a nadie mas que a Tsunayoshi Sawada, recién en ese momento podía ver completamente todos esos cambios que el castaño había tenido y no se refería a los físicos; si el día que el menor había llegado a la base mansión cargado por el ex-bebe tenia un aura que decía ¨obedeces o sufres¨ ahora no solo tenia aquello sino que también parecía que podía doblegar tu voluntad con una simple mirada y disfrutar de cada segundo en el que viese como te quebrabas así como también tenia esa aura de quien ha tenido que ver mas de lo que quisiese de la vida y cargado mas de lo que pudiese.

En los ojos naranja acaramelados ya no había una lucha de voluntades sino pura decisión.

Kyôya no pudo evitar tener ese deseo de probar sus habilidades con la persona que tenia delante de si, quería tener una pelea con este carnívoro.

Tsuna alzo una ceja ante la falta de palabras del pelinegro aunque su expresión facial no vario.

Hibari podía decir sin temor a error que esa sonrisa inocente era una simple mascara que algunos depredadores usaban para despistar a sus presas y en ese momento se sentía como la presa de Tsunayoshi Sawada. En definitiva, este adolecente ya no era el conejo asustado al que se había acostumbrado a ver ya que el que él conocía se hubiese puesto a temblar, a tartamudear o a buscar cualquier salida con la mirada con tan solo tenerle en frente en cambio el Tsunayoshi Sawada que tenia en frente tenia un brillo peligroso, un peligro que también se dejaba transgiversar en su voz y en su postura activando aun mas sus sentidos.

-Wow. te desprendiste completamente de tu piel de herbívoro.

El castaño chasqueo la lengua en signo de irritación pero no vario su expresión facial.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme carnívoro que no respondo…

Hibari sintió una molesta punzada en el pecho a la vez que sentía su sangre empezar a calentarse en anticipación a una pelea.

-… y no peleare contigo en ese débil estado que te encuentras…

Y aunque Kyôya no lo quisiese admitir el joven Capo tenia razón, se encontraba débil lo cual era un golpe fuerte hacia su orgullo ya que nunca se llegaba a descuidar por mas peligroso que fuese el momento, no solo había fallado una vez sino dos.

-… además que ya sabes, puedes llamarme Tsuna o Tsunayoshi como se te venga en gana a excepción de Tsu o Yoshi, esos ya estan reservados…

Hibari frunció el ceño ante las ultimas palabras del castaño ya que había escuchado al jefe de Varia en alguna extraña ocasión haber llamado ¨Yoshi¨ al menor y ese par de desconocidos le habían llamado ¨Tsu¨.

-…aunque…

El Decimo, por un momento, tuvo una mirada dolida que desaparecerlo casi al instante.

-…ni siquiera deberías de volver a considerar esto porque ya no serás mi guardián.

Hibari apretó sus tonfas de manera inconsciente haciendo aparecer llamas de la Nube sobre estas.

Tsunayoshi pudo haber engañado a todo el mundo con su acto herbívoro.

Tsunayoshi podía haber sufrido un _asalto_ enemigo.

Tsunayoshi podía haber llegado a la base/mansión como un cascaron vacío.

Tsunayoshi podía haberse estado encerrando en su habitación con el ex-bebe.

Tsunayoshi podía haberse vuelto mas poderoso.

Tsunayoshi podía aparentar no tener sentimientos escondiéndose dentro de esa mascara.

Tsunayoshi podía haberle quitado su anillo a los herbívoros Guardianes y a él.

Tsunayoshi podía haber traído extraños con él.

Tsunayoshi podía haber hecho todo aquello pero no podía quitarle algo que ya le pertenecía. NO. PODÍA.

El pelinegro ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando ya se había lanzado a atacar al castaño.

Tsuna esquivo con excesiva facilidad las tonfas cubiertas con llamas de la Nube que se habían dirigido a sus puntos vitales; como había esperado el prefecto, Tsunayoshi no tenia ni una sola abertura y sus movimientos eran igual de gráciles que los de un felino, un león, un carnívoro. El pelinegro se sentía dividido, por un lado su instinto le obligaba a seguir y por otro lado, su mente le obligaba a subyugarse y escuchar lo que Tsunayoshi fuese a decir. Siguió su instinto.

Tsuna detuvo una tonfa dirigida a su abdomen; para él era fácil prever y detener esta clase de ataques físicos, su papa le había estado entrenando para ello, le había hecho conocer el infierno en la tierra para que aprendiese a detener y devolver golpes de la precisión y poder que tenían los golpes de Kyôya y mas, ahora incluso podía asegurar que podía devolver los golpes del mismo hitman mas poderoso del mundo.

Kyôya lanzo un segundo tonfazo que también fue detenido fácilmente por el castaño, sabia que no ganaría pero no era ganar lo que buscaba; dejo que sus llamas fluyeran por sus tonfas, descontroladas, agresivas, fuertes e imparables.

Tsuna sabia lo que Kyôya hacia y aun así le dejo ya que si había algo que Hibari tenia en exceso eso eran llamas de la Nube y orgullo, puede que no hubiese estado cuidando de si mismo como debería pero el pelinegro no era conocido como el mas fuerte de Namimori y de los Guardianes de la Decima Generación por nada.

 _¨-¿Por qué razón peleas?_

 _-Todos tienen un orgullo el cual no pueden dejar de lado y mi orgullo es luchar, solo puedo explicar las cosas luchando¨_

Las llamas de la Nube abrazaron violentamente las manos del joven Capo por unos meros segundos para luego ser consumidas por unas casi traslucidas llamas de la lluvia dando una tranquilidad involuntaria. Kyôya se alejo antes de que las llamas le tocasen pero aun así sintió un efecto calmante en su ser. Si había algo que Hibari odiaba era ser manipulado con llamas de la Niebla pero también aborrecía que lo manipulasen con llamas de la Lluvia.

Tsuna no dejo su mascara en ningún momento.

Kyôya volvió a atacar.

El viento silbaba a cada golpe que el castaño esquivaba. Tsuna lo sabia, sabia que Hibari siempre seria una persona violenta pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en lo libre que debía de ser para poder hacer lo que mas deseaba sin ningún tipo de opresión, admiraba aquello.

Hibari tenia deseos de ver que tan lejos podía ir contra el Tsunayoshi Sawada sin la mascara que le refrenara.

Ambos chicos eran consientes de tres hechos irrefutables; el primero, cada tonfazo no solo estaba cargado de llamas de la Nube sino de las diferentes emociones que Kyôya había experimentado pero nunca hablado y es que el prefecto no era alguien de muchas palabras pero si de acciones, todas y cada de las emociones eran reflejadas en las llamas, desde la mas cálida a la mas tempestiva de todas; lo segundo, Kyôya se estaba cansando lo que no era sorpresa por lo poco que había descansado; lo tercero, el Decimo Capo de Vongola no devolvía ni un ataque, solo esquivaba y detenía ya que esta era la manera en la que el prefecto se comunicaba.

Ni Tsuna ni Kyôya sabia el tiempo que había paso entre los golpes y las esquivadas pero si sabían que aunque la habitación fuese una ilusión estaba totalmente destrozada.

Tsuna decidió que era suficiente.

Las llamas de la Lluvia fluyeron en la habitación una vez mas. Kyôya se calmo de manera involuntaria pero no por ello su cuerpo se relajo, su posición era la misma que usaba para atacar, sus músculos aun seguían tensos y listos para una pelea en cualquier segundo, la mandíbula seguía presionada con la suficiente fuerza para que se lastimase a si mismo y los fieros ojos plateados no descuidaban ningún movimiento del castaño quien se encontraba parado de lo mas relajado y sin ningún rasguño pero no por ello tenia alguna apretura en la cual atacar.

Tsuna dejo fluir aun mas llamas de la Lluvia con una intensidad mayor.

Hibari relajo la mandíbula, no completamente pero lo suficiente como para hablar aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando esa fiereza con la que solía mirar en una pelea.

-Prometiste que pelearías conmigo, que no te dejarías vencer por nadie y te dejaste vencer por un herbívoro cualquiera.

La mascara que Tsuna traía pareció balancearse por unas milésimas de segundos al igual que su cuerpo se tensaba pero paso tan rápido que si el pelinegro no le estuviese mirando con la intensidad con la que le miraba de seguro no se hubiese percatado de ello.

Tsuna recordaba claramente como había prometido al prefecto nunca dejarse vencer por nadie ni por nadie; esa promesa la había hecho solos unas horas antes de la Ceremonia Sucesión después de que Kyôya había prometido ser su arma, hacerla fue demasiado presuntuoso de su parte.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, se fundieron y por un segundo Tsuna pudo ver emociones que nunca se veían en el prefecto. Incertidumbre. Dolor. Ansiedad. Inquietud. Todas las emociones del prefecto se volvieron a ocultar como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí en ningún momento.

-¿Kyôya, recuerdas lo que Dino dijo una vez?...

Una tonfa fue lanzada en dirección a un punto vital del abdomen del Capo pero fue detenido fácilmente, casi como si el Capo jugase, posiblemente lo hacia.

Tsuna desapareció la tonfa con su Niebla para después darle a Kyôya una mirada de estate-quieto-por-un-jodido-segundo, al parecer el prefecto entendió el mensaje ya que guardo la tonfa que aun tenia.

-…¨sucedió la única cosa que podría haber sucedido¨…

Kyôya gruño a lo que Tsuna arreglo nuevamente la habitación sin desaparecer en ningún segundo su mascara.

Kyôya había escuchado esa frase del Caballo y la situación no era la mejor en aquel tiempo, es mas siempre considero que esa frase era solo usada por herbívoros para justificar hechos con resultados inútiles. Se equivoco.

-… nada, absolutamente nada de lo que sucede en nuestras vidas podría haber sido de otra manera, todas y cada una de las situaciones que suceden son perfectas de esa manera imperfecta en la que sucedieron, es para nuestro crecimiento y yo crecí con lo que me paso, así como tu creciste con ello...

La presión en la habitación creció.

Tsunayoshi borro su sonrisa a la vez que se acerco en un parpadeo hasta Kyôya para luego jalarle de la camisa pegando sus rostros, los ojos del Capo ya no lucían como el atardecer sino como si de las mismas brasas se tratasen, como si el mismo sol quemase en sus pupilas.

-…¿te sentiste impotente por no protegerme?¿sentiste tu debilidad?¿sentiste mi dolor?...

Kyôya apretó la mandíbula.

El pelinegro conocía esos sentimientos de los que Tsunayoshi hablaba, había dado cara a su impotencia, a su debilidad y había empatizado con el dolor de Tsunayoshi pero por mas que hubiese conocido todos aquellos sentimientos no podía dejar de recordarse su falta de poder.

La profunda mirada del Capo no rompió en ningún segundo la del prefecto.

-…supéralo…

El agarre en la camisa del prefecto fue mas firme.

-… supéralo pero no lo olvides; recuerda tu impotencia, tu debilidad, el dolor y como te sentiste a cada maldito segundo porque ello servirá para que te vuelvas mas fuerte, Kyôya.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el pelinegro asintiese, Tsuna sabia que esa pequeña acción le había costado casi media vida al prefecto ya que este era una persona demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar el hecho de que alguien le señalase su debilidad.

Tsuna soltó la camisa del prefecto pero en ningún momento dejo de mirarle con esa profundidad intimidante.

A Kyôya le gustaba este Tsunayoshi pero no le gusto como es que le obligaron a convertirse en este carnívoro de la manera en la que lo hicieron. Tenia su resolución.

-Paolo Tabarroni morirá por tocar lo que me pertenece.

El joven Capo se paraliso por milésimas de segundo pero volvió a su mascara en menos de un parpadeo solo para soltar unas risillas casi infantiles.

-Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferente, Kyôya~ no todo lo que se desea se ama…

El prefecto frunció el ceño pero no dijo ni una sola palabra al ver como el Capo se relamió los labios y un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos naranjas acaramelados. Kyôya no supo en que momento Tsunayoshi le rodeo el cuello con esos brazos engañosamente delgados como tampoco supo en que momento Tsunayoshi le jalo pegando sus rostros, lo único que supo fue que el aliento del castaño cosquilleaba en su rostro.

-…y tu solo me deseas~

Tsuna elimino la corta distancia que había entre él y el sorprendido prefecto.

Kyôya siguió su instinto al atacar la boca del menor.

El beso fue desenfrenado desde el primer momento;ambas bocas colisionaron contrarias, feroces, implacables como si en cada segundo se extinguiese sus vidas con los movimientos que hacían. El prefecto dejo que una de sus manos en la espalda baja del castaño haciendo presión para que sus cuerpos se pegasen aun mas de lo que ya lo hacían mientras que su otra mano fue hacia la nuca del Capo entreverándose con los cortos pero suaves mechones castaños dando aun mas firmeza a su agarre y sin dejar libre en ningún momento la dulce boca del menor quien estrecho aun mas los brazos que tenia alrededor del pelinegro.

El fuego quemaba atreves de ambos cuerpos, como si encada momento en el que no se moviesen contra el otro alguno de los dos fuese a desaparecer.

Tsunayoshi dejaba que sus gemidos saliesen sin ningún tipo de pudor pero todos aquellos gemidos morían antes de tan siquiera escucharse debidamente.

Kyôya dejo su lengua pelear para luego danzar con la del Capo que contrario a lo que alguna vez el prefecto pudo creer tenia mas experiencia de la que parecía. Kyôya gruño en la boca del menor aumentando los movimientos obligando a que tanto él como Tsunayoshi respirasen por la nariz para no separarse. El prefecto arraso con la dulce boca de Tsunayoshi haciendo que una eléctrica sensación placentera le recorriese, quería mas de aquello.

Tsuna jalo el labio inferior del prefecto con algo de fuerza a lo que este gruño satisfecho antes de volver a devorar la boca del Capo. Kyôya podía probar su sangre y con las mordidas que daba también podía probar la de Tsunayoshi.

El prefecto era un carnívoro, alguien tan adicto a las sensaciones y a los placeres como a los pequeños cambios; sentir el pulso acelerado de Tsunayoshi, su respiración agitada, sus estremecimientos, las subidas y bajadas del pecho del Capo cuando gemía, el roce de la pequeña lengua, el perfume embriagador de su cuerpo dejándose llevar por los feroces roces, la sensación de adrenalina. Los jadeos de pasión eran iniciados y apagados en los movimientos labiales, ninguno de los dos adolecentes se dejaba dominar dando una batalla implacable en la que no había ganador.

Solo cuando Kyôya quiso aun mas por fin lo entendió, entendió lo que Tsunayoshi quería decirle con ese beso. Tsunayoshi le besaba, participaba ferozmente en el beso con el mismo deseo que él mostraba pero solo había eso. Deseo.

Tsuna sonrió con la misma mascara que había tenido desde un principio a la vez que respiraba de manera agitada tratando de recuperar su aliento cuando sintió como era separado bruscamente del cuerpo del prefecto por este.

Ese seria el primer y ultimo beso que compartirían.

-Suficiente.

Kyôya se sentía molesto, muy molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Tsuna se separo algunos pasos del prefecto dándole su espacio.

-El amor es un sentimiento contra natura que condena a dos personas a una dependencia y lastimosamente yo ya soy dependiente de alguien…

Por supuesto que el prefecto sabia a quien se refería el Capo con aquellas palabras pero aun así presto toda su atención a la cara del Capo y por un segundo vio tambalear esa mascara que traía para luego volver al mismo lugar como si nunca se hubiese movido de su lugar.

-…aun soy un herbívoro ¿no es así, Kyôya?

El mencionado bufo, al parecer el Tsunayoshi Sawada que conocía no había desaparecido del todo. Bien, era momento de dejar las cosas en claro.

-Escúchame bien que solo lo repetiré una vez, Tsunayoshi…

Tsuna alzo una ceja de manera interrogante pero no dijo nada.

-…aborrezco a esas personas que tienen una vida llena de arrepentimientos, esos que son tan débiles que no pueden hace nada ni siquiera su propia voluntad, aquellos que arrastran a otras personas a sus vidas para que los ayuden; odio a esas personas que son tan débiles con sus sentimientos y sus emociones que no se pueden controlar a si mismas, esas personas tienen un nombre y ese es sabandijas herbívoras. Y tu Sawada Tsunayoshi no eres ninguna sabandija herbívora.

Kyôya empezaba a tener aun mas deseos de morder hasta la muerte a Tsunayoshi por no dejar de sonreír de esa manera.

-Me gusto el tiempo que compartimos pero ya no te volveré a ver como mi guardián, Kyôya.

Kyôya gruño pero no se lanzo a atacar al castaño, tenia que controlarse.

-Eso es algo que tu no decides

El Capo alzo una ceja para luego quitar totalmente esa mascara que tenia sobre él, dejo su sonrisilla y su mirada inocente convirtiéndolas en un rostro serio.

-Kyôya, una vez dijiste que no estabas del lado de nadie, hacías lo que querías y cuando querías.

El mencionado asintió.

-Lo hice y lo sigo haciendo.

El menor negó.

-No mientas, ya no haces lo que quieres.

Kyôya quería negar aquello pero era cierto, ya no hacia completamente lo que quería, ya no era un solitario como en un principio sino que ahora era parte de una manada.

-¿Cual es tu punto, Tsunayoshi?

Los ojos anaranjados acaramelados volvieron a lucir como si el mismo sol quemase en sus pupilas, como si estuviesen en brasas vivas; por un segundo el prefecto se sintió como que si con menos de una palabra de Tsunayoshi pudiese someterle.

-Hace mucho dejaste de hacer lo que se te pega en gana, no completamente pero lo hiciste..

Tsuna conto siete pasos que lo separaban del prefecto demonio de Nami-chuu, se acerco un paso.

-…dejaste tu soledad…

Era cierto, aquello había sido reconocido hasta por el mismo Kyôya aunque solo de manera interna.

-…me obedeces.

El castaño se acerco otro paso en dirección al pelinegro que seguía en su mismo lugar aunque esta vez si hablo.

-Te equivocas, Tsunayoshi. Si te obedezco no siempre es por que te ayude o tenga tus ideales, es simplemente que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para morderte hasta la muerte.

Tsuna chasqueo la lengua a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

-Te dije que no mientas…

El castaño miro a los fieros ojos plateados del prefecto hasta que este desvió esa fiera mirada que tal vez una vez lo pudo cautivar pero no lo retuvo lo suficiente.

Tsuna se acerco otro paso.

-…te uniste a mi _famiglia_ y me juraste lealtad _…_

Se acerco un paso mas.

-…te volviste mas fuerte protegiendo a la Decima generación…

Se acerco otro paso mas.

-…Kyôya ¿qué es lo que _realmente_ deseas?

El mencionado volvió a ver esos abrasadores ojos y no tuvo ninguna duda en decirle lo que realmente deseaba.

-Pelear, deseo pelear contra cualquiera que sea mas fuerte que yo, deseo pelear contra ti, Tsunayoshi Sawada pero por sobre todo deseo protegerte.

Contradictorio pero cierto. Tsuna creía totalmente en lo que decía el prefecto, puede que Kyôya fuese una persona orgullosa pero sabia lo que quería. El Capo se termino de acercar nuevamente al prefecto aunque ya no para besarle sino para posar una mano enguantada en la mejilla del pelinegro.

Tsuna lo sabia. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer. El Capo desde un principio había sabido que tratar de convencer a Kyôya seria en vano.

-¿Te quedaras o te iras?

En las palabras de Tsunayoshi no solo había curiosidad, era mas profundo que aquello, con una sola respuesta de él todo podía cambiar si es que se quedaba estaba mas que seguro que Tsunayoshi nunca le dejaría ir, pero si su respuesta era irse no lo retendría, lo desecharía y alejaría de su vida como un simple juguete roto sin importarle mas. Kyôya lo sabia, en su decisión marcaria lo que seria su destino de ahora en adelante y no tenia un atisbo de duda en su mente, como tampoco lo tuvo en el día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión.

-Te jure ser tu arma, sin importarme nada mas, ni siquiera los sentimientos que pudiese tener por ti cambiarían eso.

Tsuna dejo caer su mano y dejo que en su mirada apareciese la curiosidad que le inundaba.

-¿No te importara que te ate a mi?¿que no tengas voluntad?¿que solo tengas que decirme si?¿que me tengas que obedecer en cada ínfimo capricho?¿que te tenga en lugares aglomerados de gente?¿que no puedas salir de mi mundo una vez que entres en el? No hay vuelta atrás si aceptas.

Tsuna sabia lo que mas odiaba que le quitasen al prefecto era su libertad y eso era precisamente lo que tomaría si es que decidía quedarse, porque decirle que si a un Capo era como vender tu alama al Diablo, pero lo que Tsuna también sabia es que había un intercambio por lo que el prefecto mas anhelaba y eso era enfrentarse a oponentes fuertes aunque eso tuviese un costo tan grande como lo era su libertad.

 _Soy un tramposo._

-Me haz atado desde antes, Tsunayoshi. _Ya_ estoy atado…

Kyôya dejo que una diminuta sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

-…después de todo es el Cielo quien permite a la Nube moverse pero un día incluso venceré al mismo cielo y tú eres ese Cielo, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna extendió una mano enguantada cubierta con la llama del Cielo en dirección al prefecto.

-¿Kyôya, deseas continuar siendo mi Guardián de la Nube?

Hibari no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mano que Tsunayoshi le extendía, las llamas no le quemaron porque el castaño así lo deseaba. El pelinegro cubrió sus manos con llamas de la Nube a la vez que coloco su mano libre cerca de su corazón en son de juramento mientras que miraba directamente al castaño con una fuerte resolución.

-…como tu Guardián de la Nube mi deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente teniendo un diferente punto de vista siendo alguien quien nadie pueda atrapar, convirtiéndose así en la distante nube solitaria arrastrada por el viento que sigue su propio camino pero que aun así estará siempre a disposición del Cielo y sus deseos.

El pelinegro ya había reconocido antes a Tsunayoshi como un igual pero en ese momento le estaba reconociendo como su Jefe y líder, él solo seguiría a Tsunayoshi Sawada y solo a él.

-Ya decidiste Kyôya así que harás mi voluntad así no lo desees, me perteneces.

El prefecto dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomase en su rostro, era raro sonreír tanto después de aquella semana pero no lo podía evitar. Había encontrado su manada aunque nunca lo dijese en voz alta.

-Seré tu arma así que dime a quienes morderé hasta la muerte.

La mirada del prefecto pedía venganza, Tsuna lo había esperado.

El Capo hizo desaparecer sus llamas del Cielo pero hizo aparecer las de la Nube.

-Pronto empezaremos pero por ahora.. espero que no te duela, demasiado.

Antes de que el pelinegro procesase las palabras de si Jefe este ya le había golpeado en el mismo punto que había golpeado a Lambo, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei cuando los mando a sus ilusiones.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

El rubio saco otra paleta de su bolsillo para que solo segundos después se la lanzase al ex-arcobaleno del Rayo quien la atrapo casi con aburrimiento.

Spanner escribió un par de códigos alternativos en su computadora antes de cerrarla y tener una mirada satisfecha.

-El código ya esta terminado y los gráficos finales también.

El rubio retiro la pequeña memoria negra y tirársela a Verde de la misma forma en la que le tiro la paleta.

-Nunca pensé que el _Decimo_ adelantase tanto nuestro proyecto.

-Ya sabes como es.

Verde si que sabia como podía ser el pequeño Vongola, aun recordaba esa dulce amenaza que le dio en Francia si es que no cooperaba y lo caprichoso que había sido. ¿Por qué de todos los tutores de mafiosos lo tuvo que entrenar Reborn?

* * *

 **Si se lo preguntan: Tsuna solo esta bien con el contacto de su famiglia, los mas cercanos. Tsuna no engaño a Mukuro porque no estan saliendo, aun. Hibari si es un sadico, un sadico jodidamente sexy!**

 **Importante: El Extra que seguira es casi de obligatoria lectura ya que se mencionara en el cap 30 y bn no quisiera que se perdiesen ni nada cuando lo mensione (^.^)/... PUBLICO EL EXTRA MAÑANA(23 de Jun)** **EN LA NOCHE**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


	45. Extra 13

**Holaaaaa! son las 22:54 asi que cumpliiii**

 **Brenda 1810018: owwww, gracias! espero que hasta ahora te guste como va la cosa con todo aunque creo que les he puesto varias trabas para pensar en lo que ocurrira. ~Nos~leemos~**

 **Psdt. Mukuro is sexy as hell!**

 **Khr no me pertenece... y por como van mis ahorros, solo comprare manga.**

* * *

 **Extra 13: Ayúdame a olvidar**

Otra vez ese increíble miedo se apoderaba de él, no podía pararlo por mas que sabia que era un sueño, no, una pesadilla… una pesadilla que sabia que mas que eso eran sus propios recuerdos, los recuerdos de aquellos días como un experimento.

Escucho los pasos continuos que se acercaban cada vez mas rápidos hasta donde se encontraba; conocía el procedimiento, sabia lo que dirían, lo que harían, con que lo amenazarían y aun así aceptaría.

 _Jodidamente aceptaría._

¿Qué mejor que tener un experimento que aceptara? Incrementaba las posibilidades de éxito a uno que si resistiera y eso fascinaba a los científicos.

 _Científicos._

Soltó un bufido.

Vaya burla, mas que científicos eran torturadores.

La penumbra lo llenaba hasta que sintió como lo alumbraban con una linterna, escucho el clic de la puerta de la celda en la que los tenían.

-Es tu turno, Mukuro.

Tenia ganas de rodar los ojos pero para que molestar al hombre que podía hacer que le arrancasen uno de ellos solo para ver si podía resistir sin gritar, después de todo era el mismo jefe quien lo venia a buscar; en momentos como estos era en los que verdaderamente quería reír y no solo mostrar esa sonrisa burlona que parecía exasperar a los científicos, una sonrisa que con el uso había ayudado a que ocultase como se sentía verdaderamente, aun le era curioso como solo el jefe de los Estraneo le llamaba por su nombre en vez de Experimento 69 como hacia el resto, aunque aun habían otras dos personas que le llamaban por su nombre pero eso era un secreto para Estraneo.

Mukuro se levanto lentamente del suelo dando una discreta mirada a su alrededor, tanto Ken como Chizuka aun se encontraban durmiendo en esos colchones demasiado delgados que les habían suministrado, las expresiones de ambos eran la misma que empezaba a predominar en todos los experimentos, una expresión que estaba con ellos incluso cuando estaban despiertos, ese vacío, esa falta de esperanza mezclada con miedo era de lo mas exasperante, solo esperaba que aquella expresión no empezara a invadir su rostro.

El peli índigo miro al jefe de los _Estraneo_ , el hombre era alto y delgado con un traje y camisa oscuros pero nunca le había visto la cara ya que se la cubría con una mascara blanca, de esas que tenían en las operas venecianas y solía ver en los festivales cuando aun era libre.

 _¿Qué temía? ¿que lo reconociese y lo denunciara con la policía o ,peor, Vindice?_

El peli índigo sonrió socarronamente ante sus pensamientos, esa mascara que tenia el Jefe de la Famiglia Estraneo era como si les dijera que algún día saldrían con vida de ese lugar y podrían reconocerle, que broma cruel.

Mukuro sintió como el Jefe de la Famiglia Estraneo les cogía fuertemente del brazo para luego arrastrarle por el pasillo.

-Kufufufu.

Esas clase de acciones de la mayoría de los adultos para con él le eran de lo mas divertidas, siempre que lo veían hacer algún movimiento o algún gesto lo miraban de manera reprobatoria para luego arrastrarlo para algún lado aunque siempre eran de lo mas cautelosos estando cerca suyo.

 _¿A que le tenían miedo? ¿A él?_ que buena broma, si es que aun era un niño, 9 años aun se consideraban eso y lo odiaba, no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo suficientemente apto para tan siquiera matar a mas de seis de los científicos, cosa que ya había hecho.

-Mas vale que te comportes esta vez o te quitare a ese par de juguetes que tienes.

Mukuro simplemente miro con burla al Capo.

¿Y que mas podía hacer?¿decirle que no se llevase a Ken o a Chizuka?

El hombre mayor jaloneo aun mas al peli índigo.

A Mukuro le aburrían esas paredes grises, piso gris y techo gris, es mas lo odiaba, odiaba el color gris mas de lo que odiaba cualquier otro color. El peli índigo siguió caminando o mejor dicho siguió siendo arrastrado por el Capo hasta llegar a una puerta metálica por la que este paso una tarjeta cerca del escáner.

 _Clic._

Todo era tan rutinario que ya ni se sorprendía con esa tecnología.

Para cuando Mukuro fue arrastrado, cosa que consideraba innecesario, dentro del laboratorio no se sorprendió en ver a algunos científicos recalibrando esa odiosa maquina que lo llevo por un ¨paseo¨ por el primer y segundo infierno ya que al parecer un paseo completo por todos los infiernos era el deseo máximo del Capo de los _Estraneo_ , si solo sintiese la cuarta parte del dolor que aquello generaba no estaría tan deseoso por ello; aun no sabia que clase de poder querían obtener pero era mas que claro que se encontraban satisfechos con los avances que iban logrando a costa de todos los niños y adolecentes que usaban.

-Jefe no creo que el Experimento 69 resista la primera prueba de esto, aun necesitamos terminar de calibrar la maquina…

Mukuro simplemente rio ante ello, al parecer había alcanzado un grado de preferencia en los científicos como para considerarse ¨valioso¨.

-…¿por qué no probamos a otro de los experimentos de su celda?

 _Merda._

El peli índigo maldijo interiormente pero no cambio ni un segundo su expresión, mostrar su miedo solo le daría mas poder sobre él a los científicos.

-El doctor P08 tiene razón, Jefe. Si dañamos al experimento 69 podríamos perder los avances que hemos conseguido hasta ahora.

Mukuro quería fulminar con la mirada a ambos doctores pero no podía ser demasiado obvio aunque sintiese algo frio instalarse en su estomago. _Miedo_.

-El doctor P17 tiene razón, Jefe, el Experimento 69 solo ha pasado por dos de los infiernos…

El doctor en mención asintió a las palabras del otro.

 _Ya cásense._ Mukuro quería decirles aquello y mas pero seria obvio que les fastidiaba a propósito.

-…¿y si en vez de él podríamos usar al rubio de la misma celda? gano mas resistencia luego de mezclásemos sus genes.

El Capo que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio hablo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Mukuro, caballeros?...

El mencionado vio aquello como una oportunidad pero no por ello cambio su semblante, no lo había hecho desde que salieron de la celda.

-…y ¿que dices, mocoso?

Mukuro sabia que el Capo jugaba con él en ese momento al saber que mostraba algo de interés en las dos personas de su celda pero lo que el Capo no sabia es que Mukuro había jugado mas con él, esto solo era una pequeña batalla perdida de la cual in día se llevaría una venganza, tal vez hoy matase a otro científico.

-Kufufu agradece mi buen humor~

El peli índigo apostaba a que el Capo sonreía debajo de su mascara. _Maldito sádico_.

-Ahí tienen su respuesta caballeros, denle al mocoso un paseo completo por los seis infiernos y veamos si luego de esto se sigue riendo.

Apenas las palabras del Capo fueron dichas ambos científicos sujetaron con fuerza al menor sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo ya que era mas que conocido el hecho de que Mukuro le había roto el cuello, clavado un lapicero en el ojo o cuello, ahorcado, usado ilusiones a mas de un par de científicos que le subestimaron.

Mukuro fue arrastrado hasta la odiosa maquina que le hizo vivir dos infiernos pero a diferencia de aquellas ocasiones habían cosas que eran diferentes, habían aumentado los sujetadores de fuerza que el par de brutos científicos no tuvieron ni el tacto de ajustárselos con el debido cuidado y sin que cogiera parte de su piel, los inyectables también habían aumentado y al igual que los sujetadores se los pusieron casi en el acto pero a diferencia de los sujetadores lo hicieron con el mayor cuidado y precisión posible, aunque lo que mas llamo la atención del peli índigo fueron las variedades de líquidos que habían, ya que cuando usaron aquella maquina con él en ocasiones anteriores no estaba esas esfera cubierta con llamas de color índigo ni esos líquidos amarillos o esos líquidos rojizos burbujeantes.

El menor sabia que aquellas llamas indigas eran llamas de la Niebla, mismas que él poseía pero ¿por qué las tenían concentradas? o mejor dicho ¿para que las utilizarían si las suyas habían bastado en los anteriores experimentos? lo que sea que fuese lo averiguaría pronto.

Los científicos terminaron de conectar todas las intravenosas necesarias en el menor.

-Espero que esta vez si grites, mocoso.

Mukuro miro con diversión al Capo que no se había movido casi nada de su posición.

-Oya~ Oya~¿apostamos?

El Capo simplemente rio al igual que los científicos.

Mukuro simplemente rodo los ojos antes de que un aparato llegase cerca de su cara.

-Empezando la primera face.

La maquina que antes se puso a la altura de la cara del menor empezó a brillar con llamas de la Niebla.

-Grita, experimento 69.

Mukuro no tuvo tiempo ni para replicar cuando sintió el liquido pasar por todas las intravenosas. Quemaba.

-Rómpete, Mukuro.

El menor no dejo escapar ningún sonido de su boca pero si le dolía a horrores, era miles de veces peor que la primera vez que hizo aquello y el hecho de que los adultos en la habitación no dejaran de decir que se rompiera, que gritara, que llorara no ayudaba en nada a distraerse.

-Tal vez no sobrevivas, Mukuro.

-Las posibilidades de ellos son altas, Jefe.

El menor escucho un clic pero no estaba totalmente seguro al estar totalmente concentrado en suprimir el dolor y la quemazón que le causaban las llamas a la vez que trataba de suprimir los latigazos de llamas de la niebla que su cuerpo parecía no dejar de producir, no sabia si le estaban poniendo en uno de sus morbosos experimentos o si simplemente le estaban dando un escarmiento por las veces que jugo de mas pero si sabia que nunca había sentido tanto dolor como en aquel momentos.

Quemaba. Todo su cuerpo quemaba.

Mukuro arqueo el cuerpo jalando los sujetadores. Ya no le quemaba el cuerpo, ahora le dolía, le dolía el mero hecho de respirar.

Entro en el primer infierno.

El menor estaba completamente cubierto de sudor, su labio sangraba y su mente divagaba por la imágenes que vio; no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabia si había sido un segundo o había sido una hora pero si sabia que el dolor iba amainando pero no los recuerdos de todo lo que vio en el primer infierno.

-Eres aburrido, Mukuro. Deberías de gritar aunque sea por amor al arte.

El peli índigo no se molesto ni siquiera en mirar en dirección al Capo, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de regular su respiración.

-Terminando a primera fase, pasando a la segunda.

Si antes el calor en sus venas era insoportable ahora sentía que se podría arrancarse la piel a tiras de solo tener sus manos libres. Mukuro les dio a esos adultos lo que habían estado esperando de él desde que empezaron los experimentos hacia algunos años.

Grito.

Por primera vez grito de dolor.

* * *

No era justo.

El castaño casi se tropezó con el balanceo de la enorme cantidad de libros que cargaba si no fuese porque alguien le ayudo a balancearse, al instante reconoció la presencia.

-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Jefe?

Casi todo el mal humor que el castaño había traído consigo hasta el momento, se evaporo.

-Gracias, Ceci, me encuentro perfectamente.

Tsuna balanceo mejor los pesados libros que traía con ayuda de la pelinegra .

-¿Desea que le ayude a llevar los libros, Joven Jefe?

El nombrado suspiro.

 _¿Por qué Ceci nunca le llamaba de manera informal?_

Tsuna se dio apoyo en una pared para poder mirar cálidamente a la chica que ya había perdido todas las ganas de vivir en el momento que la vio por primera vez.

Ceci miro de manera cálida al castaño a quien no solo le debía el hecho de que le salvo la vida sino también que la había aceptado en su Famiglia.

-Estamos solos así que no tienes porque ser tan respetuosa, Ceci.

Puede que Ceci no pudiese sonreír pero Tsuna podía ver un sin numero de emociones en sus ojos y una casi inexistente curvatura en la comisura de sus labios.

-Si, Tsuna-sama.

Tsuna soltó una risilla.

-No cambiaras nunca ¿no es así?.

Para Tsuna, Ceci era alguien muy especial aunque no sabia si era por como se conocieron o porque había sido él quien fue el donador, sea cual sea la razón Ceci era alguien muy especial para él.

-¿Se dirigía a la biblioteca, Tsuna-sama?

Tsuna asintió con pesadez.

- _Papa_ me había mandado a investigar el pasado completo de la Terzo y Cuarto, ahora solo tengo que devolver los libros y leer las obras completas de Shakespeare.

El Joven Capo creía sinceramente que ese era su castigo por haber salido con Luss aunque la recompensa de un nuevo espía era grandiosa.

-¿Desea que le lleve algo?

La verdad sea dicha, al castaño nunca le gustaba mandar a la pelinegra en ningún tipo de acción pero Ceci podía ser de lo mas insistente cuando quería ser de ¨utilidad¨.

-Las tartas de siempre si es que no te es molestia.

Ceci negó.

-Nunca, Tsuna-sama.

Tsuna reacomodo la enorme pila de libros en sus brazos pero antes de tan siquiera dar un paso su intuición le empezó a molestar con una idea y si algo tenia por hecho era que su intuición SIEMPRE tenia la razón.

-Y unos chocolates, por favor.

-Por supuesto, Tsuna-sama. Me retiro.

Tsuna sonrió y soltó un suspiro a la vez que volvía a reanudar su caminata hacia la biblioteca que si bien no era usada a esa hora de la tarde él tendría que usarla si no quería recibir un par de fechas de mas esa noche ¿era necesario que aprendiese a disparar con el arco? Según su _papa_ era deber de todo Capo mafioso conocer como usar mas de un arma.

Al momento en el que el castaño llego a la puerta de la biblioteca hizo un esfuerzo titánico en poder abrirla con tanto libros en sus brazos.

A Tsuna le recorrió un pequeño escalofrió.

¿Haría frio? Aun estaban en temporada y la calefacción había sido destruida hace un par de horas por Lambo e I-pin por lo que no le dio importancia.

Tsuna aun con todo el tiempo que se encontraba viviendo en la base/mansión, no se dejaba de admirar la inmensidad que podían llegar a tener los espacios compartidos; la biblioteca de la base/mansión tenia única y exclusivamente libros de consulta que fuesen de utilidad para la mafia pero no por eso significaba que tenían poca variedad en otros temas, las cantidades de libros ordenados por sección y alfabeto en los estantes lo confirmaban. El castaño dejo en el suelo la pila de libros que llevaba con la idea de ir devolviendo uno a uno en vez de estarlos cargando mientras los hacia pero cuando tuvo una visión completa de la biblioteca su vista se fijo en el cuerpo durmiente de su Guardián de la Niebla sobre uno de los sofas.

El joven Capo se sintió enrojecer al igual que su pulso se disparaba, ahora entendía el porque del escalofrió; si bien las clases de Lussuria habían ido de maravilla todo se iba por el drenaje al igual que sus clases de mafioso cuando veía a sus Guardianes aunque eso era algo que ya esperaba por lo que no le decepciono, demasiado.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que el castaño lucho por controlar su pulso hasta que finalmente lo logro.

Tsuna lanzo una mirada rápida a su durmiente Guardián de la Niebla; ttenia curiosidad por como se vería la cara de Mukuro durmiendo ya que nunca antes había visto dormir al ilusionista y el hecho de que en aquel momento tuviese prácticamente la situación en bandeja le decía que no la desaprovechase.

 _Merda_. Se sentía como un pervertido.

El joven Capo puede que nunca dijese en voz alta sin ruborizarse el hecho de que le gustaba el nuevo traje que había empezado a usar su Guardián de la Niebla. Mukuro había cambiado su uniforme de Kokuyo por el mismo traje que usaba 10 años en el futuro, según lo que el ilusionista había dicho era porque su uniforme de Kokuyo ya no le quedaba y tenia que darle la razón, el peli índigo había crecido bastante en los últimos meses.

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba lo mas cuidadosamente posible en dirección al peli índigo; el Capo cuido no hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido pero juraba que el ruido que no hacia con sus pies lo hacían los latidos de su corazón pero aun así se siguió acercando lo mas sigilosamente posible, entre mas se acercaba al sofá en el que su Guardián dormía mas se preguntaba que estaría soñando; la cara de Mukuro estaba volteada por lo que no se podía ver su expresión pero por como se movía cada pocos segundos además de los gruñidos que soltaba se podía asumir que no era un sueño agradable.

Tsuna contuvo ligeramente el aliento cuando llego a su destino.

 _¿Y si Mukuro despertaba?_ Se moriría de la vergüenza, eso era mas que seguro ya que no era común ver que alguien te mirase dormir.

El Decimo acerco su mano de manera casi inconsciente hacia la cabellera del ilusionista, eran solo unos centímetros que separaban la mano del castaño de los azulados cabellos del ilusionista. Tsuna detuvo su mano cuando Mukuro se empezó a gruñir y mover con mas incomodidad que antes. El castaño observo atentamente como Mukuro movió su cabeza dejando a la vista su rostro perlado en sudor y con una mueca de la cual solo se podría calificar como desesperación.

Tsuna sintió una opresión en el pecho.

 _¿Qué podía estar soñando Mukuro para que le causase tal expresión?_

El castaño miro con detenimiento cada gesto y movimiento que hacia su Guardián.

No le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Para Tsuna, Mukuro era alguien intocable que siempre salía airado y con una pose de diva sarcástica sin importar la situación por lo que el hecho de que en esos momentos se encontrase durmiendo solo en la biblioteca y con una expresión tan desesperada le parecía surreal.

¿Cómo podía desaparecer esa expresión?

Que idiota.

¡Sus llamas del Cielo! En mas de una ocasión su Xanxus-nii le había dicho que sus llamas le calmaban y hasta le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño.

Tsuna tomo su decisión. El castaño acerco su mano hacia la frente del ilusionista pero antes de que tan siquiera la rosase una mano enguantada mas que conocida le atrapo la muñeca; los ojos del Capo rápidamente fueron en busca de los ojos heterocromáticos.

Tsuna suprimió una exclamación, puede que solo hubiese sido por un segundo pero nunca había visto los ojos de Mukuro tan asustados ni la llama de su ojo rojo arder de manera tan caótica, es mas nunca había visto a Mukuro despertar de una pesadilla ni de un sueño.

La llama del ojo rojo del ilusionista desapareció pero su agarre se mantuvo firme.

Tsuna se sentía algo incomodo, tal vez no debió ser tan curioso.

-Lo.. sien..to.

Mukuro no soltó a Tsuna ni este exigió nada aunque el silencio que siguió a la disculpa se sentía incomodo y expectante además de que la profunda mirada del heterocromático no ayudaba en nada a disipar esa incomodidad. Tsuna no desvió la mirada de los ojos del ilusionista en ningún momento pero si sintió su cara arder con mayor intensidad a cada segundo.

-Tsunayoshi-kun.

Mukuro miro de manera aun mas intensa al ruborizado castaño.

-Loo..o si..ento.

El ilusionista gusto de ese ligero nerviosismo en la voz del menor.

Apenas Mukuro despertó y vio esos grandes ojos caramelo que tanto le gustaban se sintió nuevamente seguro, esos ojos no solo eran algo que le gustaba sino también eran un millón de afirmaciones en su pasado, presente y futuro; Estraneo había sido eliminado, él los había matado a todos y cada uno de ellos, ya no se tenia que preocupar por Ken y Chizuka ya que ellos estarían en alguna parte del lado de la mansión que se les asigno y uno en una celda a la espera del siguiente experimento, ya no era un experimento, ya no era un simple juguete, ya no era muchas cosas… salvo el Guardián de la Niebla de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Mukuro se sentó en el sofá pero en ningún momento dejo ir la muñeca del Capo.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

La imagen temblorosa del menor cambio al escuchar la voz seria del ilusionista, los ojos antes castaños adquirieron un ligero tinte naranja.

-Depende de lo que este en mis posibilidades.

Mukuro desde hace algún tiempo había notado ligeros cambios imperceptibles para un ojo que no estuviese entrenado para lo que era el engaño, y la actitud de Tsunayoshi-kun era un engaño, uno que le fascinaba.

-Kufufufu por supuesto que lo esta.

Tsuna levanto una ceja de manera interrogativa a la vez que mantenía un semblante tranquilo, solo podía actuar de ese modo por que veía una seriedad poco común en la voz de Mukuro.

-Me causa curiosidad.

Mukuro se levanto del sofá quedando frente a frente con el menor; la mano del ilusionista aflojo su agarre en la muñeca del castaño pero no le soltó por el simple hecho de que quería, no, _necesitaba_ el contacto del menor. La mano libre del peli índigo se poso en una de las mejillas del castaño dándole un ligero respingo; ninguno de los dos aparto los ojos del contrario.

-Todos los días a la misma hora.

-¿eh?

El ilusionista trazo con su índice la línea de la mandíbula de Tsunayoshi-kun hasta llegar al mentón y levantárselo ligeramente a lo que el castaño solo le miro con esos grandes ojos caramelo llenos de curiosidad.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado pero quiero verte aquí todos los días a la misma hora.

Mukuro se sentía mas desinhibido de lo normal, no sabia si era por el resiente recuerdo o si era porque quería pasar mas tiempo con Tsunayoshi-kun, posiblemente ambos, pero aun así anhelaba la compañía del menor.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre tomo una pequeño siesta por estas horas y quiero que este aquí.

-¿Me quieres como espanta pesadillas?

-Kufufufu es una manera de verlo, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-No creo que pueda.

Mukuro soltó la muñeca del castaño.

-Entiendo...

No mentiría, aquella negación le dolió. Tsunayoshi-kun era sin duda una de sus mas grandes debilidades, con un simple gesto podía armarle y desarmarle.

-...nos vemos, Tsunayoshi-kun.

El ilusionista ya había dejado su Niebla envolverle para desaparecer a algún lado pero un par de manos le cogieron firmemente de las solapas del saco.

-Espera, Mukuro, no me estoy negando...

La Niebla que rodeaba al ilusionista despareció.

-...es solo que en ocasiones tengo reuniones fuera de Namimori y si prometiese verte aquí todos los días rompería fácilmente esa promesa.

Mukuro se sintió aliviado no solo por las palabras del menor sino por la mirada sincera que le dirigía.

-Oya~ Oya~ entonces ¿que propones, Tsunayoshi-kun?

Tsuna se lo pensó por unos segundos antes de soltar las solapas del traje del ilusionista.

-Te veré aquí todas las tardes en las que este libre.

-No espero nada mas, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna asintió dejando que el tinte de sus ojos se fuese y estos volviesen a ser de ese caramelo brillante.

Mukuro dio un suave beso en los labios del castaño, fue corto, apenas una leve presión pero tan natural, tan suave que Tsuna se demoro en procesar la acción.

El ilusionista le gusto bastante el rostro ruborizado y los ojos abiertos como platos del adorable Tsunayoshi-kun.

-¡Mu..mukuro!

El mencionado mostro una sonrisa gatuna, sabia mejor que nadie que no era bueno presionar excesivamente al menor o este se alejaría pero tampoco le iba a dejar totalmente a su voluntad o se olvidaría de lo que le hacia y eso era algo que no permitiría.

-Es solo para sellar nuestro trato, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna abrió y cerro la boca como un pez fuera del agua para al final dejarse caer en el sofá, sentía la cara quemar y sus pensamientos hechos un desastre.

El Capo oyo el movimiento de Mukuro al sentarse cerca suyo solo para que después sintiese un peso en sus piernas que no era nada mas que la cabeza del ilusionista.

¿Su cara estaría tan roja como la sentía? Esperaba que no fuese el caso.

El ilusionista miro divertido al menor, cualquier recuerdo de sus días de experimento había quedado olvidado.

-¿Vas a se..guir durmi..endo?

Mukuro asintió a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-Aja, préstame tu regazo por un rato, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Antes de que el mencionado pudiese decir algo Mukuro ya se había vuelto a dormir.

Tsuna estaba nervioso pero pasados los minutos hizo lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que vio a Mukuro dormir, le empezó a peinar con los dedos los cabellos azules.

* * *

Para cuando Ceci llego con los bocadillo para el castaño encontró a Chrome con una cámara en sus manos y una sonrisilla de lo mas feliz y no era para menos si consideraba lo bien que se vian el castaño y el peli índigo durmiendo en el sofá.

Ceci dejo la bandeja de bocadillos no sin antes decírselo a la Guardiana de la Niebla.

La pelinegra se sentía feliz, ese día había aprendido quien _importante_ para Tsuna-sama.

* * *

 **¿Preguntas? Diganmeeeee!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
